The Eyes In the Mirror
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: The life and times of a high priced prostitute named Adam. The story features many WWE favorites such as Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Christian, Heath Slater, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart and many, many more... but Edge is the star of the show. M/M Slash, MPREG.
1. The Eyes

_**A/N:** Welcome to my next story. First all, I own nothing but the plot and a few OC'S that might pop up from time to time. All the other characters either belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE or to themselves. The only profit I hope to make is knowing my readers enjoy the story. This is a M/M slash story, and is MPREG...yes, I know boys can't have babies, but in this story they can. Also, I may change ages, and known habits of some characters. Some may smoke when we know in real life they don't or vice verse. It is called fiction. Also, in this story there will be an extraordinary amount of references to "eyes", but, that is what this story is about, the eyes being the mirrors of not only our souls but our lives as well. There will be a few "squicky" parts, but this is a story for adults. Also, I do not write smut scenes just for the sake of them. When I write such a scene, it is for meaning. Anyway, enough of this... time to get on with the story, I really hope you enjoy it, it carried me through some very dark times. My spouse passed away while I was writing it... and writing saved me. Thank you, enjoy, and please, a word or two of review is always welcome... but I don't hold stories "hostage" for reviews, that's bad. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

 _ **THE EYES IN THE MIRROR**_

The pretty blond sighed deeply. He had done the one thing he hated more than anything, he'd caught his reflection in the mirror. He hated the face that stared back at him.

His shoulder length, dirty blond hair was horribly mussed. It looked like he'd been riding a roller coaster, that had turned him upside down and sideways. The eye makeup he wore was smudged and black flecks of mascara littered his cheeks. He hated the makeup, he was a man for fucks sake. Why other men liked him wearing it was beyond him, but he did it, because he had to.

The hazel eyes that stared back, once held the fire and spark of the hopefulness of youth. Now they reflected bitterness, disdain and hopelessness; of a life without love or even much kindness. They were the eyes of a high priced prostitute named Adam Copeland.

The hazel eyes closed as his mind flashed back, reminding Adam of how he got to where he now stood...

 _Adam had grown up in the small town of Orangeville, Ontario, Canada. He had been raised by his mother, Judy. He never knew his father. When Judy had told her husband she was pregnant, he vanished, unable to handle being a father, or so the note said. Judy divorced him, took back her maiden name and that was that._

 _When Adam was twelve, Judy got an offer to take a job in Chicago. A high powered lawyer hired her as his executive secretary._

 _Adam was happy. He enjoyed his new life in America so much, he and Judy became legal citizens. Adam loved learning and even more so when he got to high school. He made good grades and kept his head down. He was a loner, by choice._

 _One morning, Adam was called to the Principals Office. As he sat and waited, he knew something was wrong. The secretary kept looking at him like she was going to cry._

 _The Principal called Adam into his office. When the young boy was seated, the older man sighed. With a soft voice he told the fifteen year old that his mother had just been shot and killed._

 _Judy and her boss had gone to the Court House. It was unusual for Judy to attend a trial, but the lawyer knew she would take good notes. The case was extremely high profile and the lawyer wanted things done right, and for that, he needed Judy by his side._

 _The criminal on trial went insane. He over powered the guard, grabbed his gun and started shooting. The lawyer, Judy and two members of the jury were instantly killed. The Judge and six others were badly wounded, and the guard also later died at the hospital. The criminal was the last victim as he blew his own brains out when he realized what he'd done._

 _Adam was in shock, to make matters worse, the day was October 30th, his birthday. That night his mother was going to take him out to dinner, then to ice skate. This was not the way he'd planned on starting his fifteenth year of life._

 _The Principal knew Adam was now alone in the world. He couldn't find any living relatives in Adam's records. When the Principal told Adam he'd have to call the Child Protective Services, Adam got up, walked out of the school and vanished into the streets of Chicago._

 _The Principal never saw the blond boy again. Something that would haunt him the rest of his life._

 _From behind a tree, Adam watched as a few workers from the city lowered his mother's casket into the ground. Thanks to the family of the lawyer, she was buried in a lovely section in a nice cemetery that would be well cared for. If not she would have been placed in section of the cemetery where unclaimed bodies lay cold and unremembered. A simple metal marker told who she was and when she entered and left the world._

 _When everyone had gone, Adam came out from behind the tree. He held a tired looking handful of flowers. Adam had tried to pick some from a nice garden, but a huge, mean dog guarded the yard, so he didn't even try He managed to pick a few flowers here and there as he made his way to the cemetery._

 _Adam knelt down next to the freshly covered grave. He cried for the first time since he'd heard the horrible news. Judy was the only one who had loved him, no matter what. In return, Adam had loved, adored and respected his mother more than any other person on earth._

 _Judy Copeland was Adam's heroine. She had worked two jobs, more than once when they lived in Canada. They had both been thrilled when the job offer had come from Chicago. Now Adam wished he'd never heard of Flair and Associates._

 _Adam dried his eyes and laid the pitiful bouquet of flowers on the grave. He promised that some day, she would have the most beautiful headstone in the entire cemetery. He scooped up a handful of dirt. He placed it in an empty baby food jar he'd found and cleaned in a puddle at a car wash. He put the jar in his backpack and went to find what he could to eat and make a shelter for the night._

 _When Adam had runaway from the school, he'd first gone home, to their apartment. He quickly filled his backpack with clothes, a blanket, all the canned food he could carry, a bar of soap, towel, wash cloth, and his tooth and hair brushes. He grabbed his leather coat and left the only home he had._

 _On the way out of the apartment building, he stopped and left a note for the landlord. He told the man to sell what he could to pay for any expenses. He promised to some day repay him if wasn't enough. Adam slipped the note under the man's door and left for his new life of living on the streets._

 _Over time, the blond learned how to survive. He'd met another kid, who had also been orphaned when his parents were killed in a car crash John Cena became Adam's best friend and confidant._

 _Adam and John lived in a cardboard "house" under a bridge with several other homeless people. There was the once middle class family who'd lost everything when the father lost his job when the factory he'd worked at for twenty years closed. Then there was the old man who'd been born to the homeless world. The crazy bag lady who treated the children in the homeless "community" like grandchildren, and there were four single men who seemed to hate the world in general. They all looked after each other. They shared food and clothes. It was a real community, almost a family._

 _When churches and other "do gooders" would come around with food, clothes and blankets, Adam and John always hid with the three other underage children. They knew if they were seen, they would be taken away._

 _John had told Adam the "system" was horrible. Most foster families only wanted the money from the State, and free child labor. The group homes meant a life of torture from the older kids, usually sexual in nature._

 _John had runaway from his last foster home. He met Adam, and they became instant friends, for life._

 _Things changed for the worse, when one day, the police, hell bent to "clean up" the city, came around and destroyed their "houses" under the bridge. Old man Jones told them about it that night. Luckily, John and Adam had been out looking for food at the time._

 _The family with the three children had had enough, and decided to enter the "system". They begged John and Adam to come with them, but the two boys refused. So once again, Adam and John were on their own._

 _Life got harder and harder. John was the first one to go down on his knees for money, Adam soon followed._

 _They both learned that cocks were like snowflakes, no two were ever the same. Cocks came in all sizes, shapes and colors. Some tasted good, most were horrible. Some were circumcised, some weren't. One thing all cocks had in common; money. Money meant food and food meant life._

 _John was the first to lay on his back, once again, Adam followed. Tears fell from the hazel eyes as he virginity was ripped from his soul, by a total stranger, for twenty bucks._

 _They learned, by watching other boys, to stay away from working for a pimp. You got very little money, and a lot of abuse. Several pimps tried to get them both._

 _John and Adam had the kind of looks most "johns" wanted. Cena had a cute face with killer dimples when he smiled, plus a hard, muscular body. Adam was pretty with a sweet smile and a long, lithe body with probably the best legs in Chicago._

 _Eventually John and Adam met another boy in the same situation. An Irish lad, named Sheamus. Together, the three of them managed to scrape up enough money to rent a kitchenette room with two single beds and a couch. It was shabby and run down, but it was clean and got them off the street._

 _Sheamus also did deals on the side with drugs. He often traded his body for a score, which he would turn around and sell. It made a lot more money, but was dangerous. Prostitution was illegal, but the cops usually just ignored them, until drugs were involved._

 _The down fall started for the three boys when Sheamus couldn't sell the cocaine he'd fucked for earlier in the day. The cops were hot on the streets that evening. So, curiosity got the better of them. Sheamus, John and Adam started sniffing the white powder. The drug quickly claimed three new victims._

 _They became more and more addicted to the rush the cocaine gave them. It also made turning tricks a lot easier. It brought them out of their shells, and they were wilder with their sexual acts. That meant the "johns" paid more, which meant the trio could buy more drugs. It was a cruel and vicious cycle which dragged them further and further away from their true selves._

 _Adam, John and Sheamus were ruled by three things, money, cocaine and sex. The only time they were sober was when they were out of coke, which wasn't often. Adam was dangerously thin, Sheamus was even paler than usual and John was losing his hard body._

 _Of the three, Adam was the most responsible, if you could call it that. He kept the roof over their heads. He had an arrangement with the landlord. Adam gave him a blow job every day and let the man fuck him three times a week. It was a good thing Adam was so talented._

 _One night, their lives changed forever. Sheamus had made a score from a new dealer. When he brought home the bag of white powder, trouble followed. It was the best quality cocaine they'd ever had._

 _Sheamus poured it out onto the mirror they always used to divvy up their shares. He then took a razor blade and cut it several times. The process made the powder much easier to snort. There was enough for two long lines each, and still have plenty to sell._

 _What Adam and Sheamus didn't know, was that John had gone out earlier and made his own score with their usual dealer, Matt Morgan. John had already snorted twice what was normal. His blood pressure was making his head hurt. Unaware of what was causing his headache, John quickly snorted the freshly cut, better quality drug._

 _Adam and Sheamus were less greedy. They intended to make their shares last though the night. The three friends sniffed a line then leaned back on the shabby couch and waited for the high to kick in._

 _When Sheamus and Adam were pleasantly buzzing, they left John on the couch and went to make their money for the evening. Sheamus went to their usual corner in front of their building. Adam knocked on the door of the landlord. It was time for the daily rent blow._

 _The landlord, Eric Bischoff, let Adam in. This was the highlight of his day. To the older man, Adam had the hottest and prettiest mouth in Chicago. Adam went in and waited for the landlord to get ready, Adam always insisted that Eric wear a condom._

 _Adam knelt on the floor, his head bobbing up and down on the landlord's shaft. As Eric's fingers curled in the long blond hair, they heard a tremendous crash from the apartment overhead_

 _The apartment where the noise had come from was Adam's. Both Eric and the blond looked up at the ceiling. It was quiet, too quiet after such a noise._

 _Adam knew he had to check on his friend. Eric, in a moment of kindness, agreed. He told Adam to come back later and finish what he'd started. With a nod of agreement, Adam left. He saw Sheamus leaning against the lamp post out front. He went to the lobby door and called the Irishman in. Adam explained what he'd heard as they went up the stairs to their second floor apartment._

 _When they got to their apartment, Adam cautiously opened the door. He immediately saw what had caused the terrible crash. The one piece of good furniture the apartment had was a large oak book case. It had fallen over._

 _Adam saw John first, he immediately knew his friend was dead. John's eyes were frozen open, a look of fear was in them, trickles of blood flowed from his mouth and from his nose, it stained his cheek._

 _Sheamus found the empty cocaine bag. John had finished off the rest of the score. They had no choice but to call an ambulance. They quickly removed any trace of drug use. Everything went into Adam's back pack._

 _Adam bid good bye to his friend of almost six years. It was the second hardest good bye of his life. He vowed then and there he would never use drugs again, he didn't want to end up dead as well._

 _Sheamus looked at Adam. The blond also knew he would never see the Irishman again. With a nod, Sheamus left and walked out of Adam's life._ _Sheamus had been talking about moving on, so this was the time._ _It was the way of street life. The lasting friendship Adam had with John was extremely rare.  
_

 _Adam went to Eric's apartment. The landlord hid the blond in return for sex. Adam agreed. He knew Eric would keep the police away._

 _The blond later found out, from Eric, that John's heart had exploded. Tachycardia due to cocaine overdose, was the official cause of death. The drug was not the friend it pretended to be. Adam knew he had a long battle ahead to escape it's grasp._

 _Adam remained in the apartment alone. The one thing about kicking the cocaine habit was that the physical withdrawals weren't dangerous. However, there was a price to pay._

 _The blond went through long periods of insomnia, and when he did manage to sleep, it was interrupted by vivid and unpleasant nightmares. He was often angry and agitated. His appetite increased, but his financial situation didn't, so he was often extremely hungry._

 _Slowly but surely Adam's craving for the white powder went away. The nightmares stayed, mostly filled with the memory of John's lifeless eyes, eyes that had once danced with laughter. Over time, the dreams lessened in their frequency, but thunder storms would set them off again. Eventually, Adam's life returned to what he knew as normal._

 _Eric still took Adam's rent in trade, he wasn't about to give up the great sex. In his way, he had a soft spot for the blond so he made sure Adam at least kept a roof over his pretty head._

 _One night, Adam was "working" in the dive, gay bar, several blocks from the apartment. John Laurinaitis owned the "Pink Cigar". Johnny Ace, as Laurinaitis was know, let a few of the prettier boys turn tricks in the bar. He charged them ten percent of what ever they made._

 _It was better than having a pimp. It was more like renting one of the back rooms and giving Ace a cut for payment. If you made money fine, if you didn't fine, unlike a pimp, Johnny Ace didn't beat you up if you had an off night._

 _One night changed Adam's life forever, mostly for the better. At least better for a prostitute. It was the night he met Chris Jericho._

 _Adam sat at the bar and sipped a beer. It was the one thing that washed the taste of sex away. Even though his "clients" wore a condom, the man's taste would often cross his tongue. It was proof that taste was related to smell._

 _Adam certainly noticed when the older, tawnier blond sat next to him. Adam recalled the conversation like it was yesterday._

 _"Gray Goose, neat". Chris placed his order. He only drank, ate, and wore the best._

 _Adam turned to the voice that came from the man next to him, it was a Canadian voice. It was something Adam hadn't heard in a long time._

 _The prostitute put on his prettiest smile, this guy looked well off, maybe he could make some good money. "Manitoba?" Adam asked in a soft, sultry voice. He leaned closer to the older man._

 _Chris turned to the man next to him. Jericho smiled, he could spot a street rat a mile away. Normally he had nothing to do with them, but this one was pretty, and he was neat and clean. The clothes were worn, but they too were clean. The blond smelled faintly of vanilla wildflowers._

 _"Yeah, Winnipeg. You from Canada too?" Chris asked, his voice light and flirty. This one had potential. The lithe blond could bring a high price; with a little training._

 _"Toronto, well, small town north of Toronto; Orangeville. Left when I was twelve. I'd like to go back, someday." Adam replied with a wink. He ran his graceful fingers lightly over the man's arm. This could be his night's meal, plus a bit extra if he played his cards right._

 _"Maybe you can go back someday. You are a pretty one, aren't you. I should come here more often. So, you have a pimp?" Chris cut right to the chase. No point in wasting time with someone's property._

 _Adam worked himself to blush a bit. "No, I don't. I'm... shall we say... independent. Don't want to hand over everything to a jerk. Know what I mean? So um... I'm Adam. You're very handsome." Adam kept up the heavy flirting. There was something about this man Adam really liked._

 _"Yeah, I know. Saves some wear and tear on the pretty face, I know street pimps and their affinity for hitting. I'm Chris. Let's cut to the chase. I assume you have an "office" here?" Chris asked as he made finger quotes, his brow raised._

 _"Yeah, come on. Ace, I'm taking number three." Adam said to the owner of the bar. Johnny Ace nodded. He made a note on a piece of paper next to the cash register. Adam was one of the few he trusted._

 _Adam took Chris by the arm and led him to the back of the bar, through a set of old fashioned, western saloon type swinging doors. Johnny Ace had four rooms for the hookers to "rent". It was a good system and safe for the prostitutes. Johnny even hired a guard to keep an eye on things._

 _A huge black man, named Mark Henry sat on a stool by the swinging doors. He was paid from the money Johnny Ace collected from his percentage. The hookers often tipped Mark privately. It helped to make sure they were always safe. Adam was one of Mark's "pets". Adam always tipped him even if he was never needed._

 _"Hey Mark, I'm going to number three. This is Chris, he's okay." Adam said quietly to the huge man. His hand still on Chris' arm._

 _"Okay, Blondie. Holler if ya needs me. Yore the only one here right now, slow night" Mark spoke with a Texas drawl as he reached up to get the key. The keys to the four rooms hung on a board next to where he sat. He replaced the key with a small cardboard circle with an "A" on it._

 _Chris noticed that the huge guard was staring him down. Jericho wasn't easily intimidated, he was used to things like that. Jericho was actually glad Johnny Ace cared enough to even have a guard._

 _Adam took the key and led Chris down the darkened hallway, to a room with a small number three painted on the door._

 _The room was dank, but neat and clean. There was a full sized bed and a shabby but sturdy leather chair. There were a few hooks on the wall to hang clothes on. Behind a cheap Chinese style screen was a vanity sink and toilet._

 _Adam started to remove his clothes, he opened the buttons of his shirt. As the shirt fell open, Adam's well toned, lightly bronzed young body was revealed. "Fifty on my knees, hundred on my back, and if you want to be fucked, it's three hundred." Adam said flatly as he pulled off his shirt._

 _"So, you don't like to do the fucking?" Chris asked in an amused tone. He'd sat down in the leather chair to watch Adam strip._

 _For one of the few times in his life, a true blush dusted Adam's cheeks. "No, I don't. It... just... doesn't feel right... but I'll do it. So, what do you want, handsome?" Adam asked as his jeans fell in a pool around his ankles, leaving him in a tight, royal blue thong._

 _Chris was nearly speechless, he'd never seen such a beautiful pair of legs on a man or a woman for that matter. He watched as Adam neatly hung his shirt and jeans on a couple of the wall hooks._

 _"Nice legs, pretty boy. Come here." Chris said with a growl as he pulled the hooker into his lap._

 _Adam was a bit surprised, most clients just wanted to get right down to business. There was something about Chris that was different. Maybe he was cop, but he really didn't think so, besides, prostitution wasn't that illegal._

 _Chris could see the confusion in Adam's eyes, he laughed softly. "I ain't the law, but I do have a proposition for you. How about a roof over your head, a roof that's fit for a king. Three hot mealy a day, if you want, and with your body, men who would pay a premium to have you. I want you to come work for me. I'm starting my own house, and only the best will be part of it. I've actually been watching you for a while now. I know all about you. Including your mom's murder, and the death of your friend. The fact that you beat your addiction to cocaine. I want you." Chris's tone turned from soft and flirty to one of serious business._

 _So that was how, at age nearly twenty two, Adam went to work at the House of Jericho. It was the best house of prostitution in Chicago. Chris only dealt with men who were high class and had huge bank accounts._

 _He also only employed the prettiest boys he could find. Adam had been his first, and that put a high standard on the others Chris hired._

 _Now, Adam was twenty five years old and the top raking whore in Chris's stable of eight, high class prostitutes._

 _Adam was the eldest, the rest followed. Justin Gabriel was twenty four, Drew McIntyre and Cody Rhodes were twenty three, Dolph Ziggler and Heath Slater were twenty two and John Morrison and Evan Bourne were the youngest at twenty one and nineteen._

 _Chris Jericho, who was thirty five, handled the day to day business. He went in search of rich clients and was always on the lookout for pretty, young boys._

 _Jericho took good care of his stable. They had regular medical and dental checkups, good food, nice clothes and most all, he made sure they were safe at all times. No one was allowed to leave the house without safety protocol in place._

 _Chris left the general, daily care of his boys to an Englishman named Wade Barrett. Wade was the one that kept the stable in line, and made sure they were protected. Wade could also deal out harsh punishments if one of the boys stepped out of line. Breaking safety protocol or refusing a clients request were the biggest infractions. Barrett was hard around the edges, but for the most part, he was kind and fair. It took a lot to make him angry, but when he was, it was then he could be harsh._

 _All in all, for what it was, The House of Jericho was a good place. It sure beat walking the streets, wondering where your next meal and sleeping place were coming from._

 _Adam had taken on the role of big brother to the rest of the boys. They looked to him for help and advice, ranging from what to wear to how to give a great blow job. The others loved and respected Adam, and he returned the feeling, to the point that he often took a punishment for someone else's mistake, without anyone even being aware of what the blond had done for them._

 _Last night, before he left to be with a client, Adam met the newest boy Chris had found. His name was Seth. The boy tried to look hard, but Adam knew better, he could tell the kid was scared and broken. Adam would be there for him, just like he was for the others._

Back in the present, the hazel eyes opened again and looked away from the mirror. Adam could hear his client stirring in the bedroom. It was rare for Adam to spend the night, but the client had paid a high price for the privilege. Adam was paid for until noon, when Wade would come and pick him up.

Adam snapped himself back to reality. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and brushed his hair back into submission. He finished just as he heard the client call for him.

Bret Hart was lying in his king sized bed. He was in Chicago for a week of business. He was also Chris' best and most important client, he paid more than anyone.

Hart had a Royal Suite on the forty-sixth floor of The Four Seasons Hotel, Chicago. He had a magnificent view of Chicago and Lake Michigan. Bret had ordered breakfast from room service.

"Baby, I ordered breakfast." Bret called out to the man in his bathroom. He was fully aware of who Adam was and what he did, but he wanted the blond. Hart had offered Chris a shit load of money for Adam, but Jericho refused to "sell" his best whore.

Adam sighed, he really liked Bret, he loved it when Hart was in town or, at least, he used to. Lately, Bret was treating him more and more like a boyfriend than a whore, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Falling love only lead to heartbreak and Adan didn't want anything more to do with broken hearts.

The beautiful blond came out of the bathroom. He was wrapped in the robe the hotel provided for their clients. "Good, I'm starving. So, what are we doing today? You have me till noon, it's only seven." Adam asked as he crossed the room, climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged.

"I thought we'd just go out and do some window shopping. I tried to book you for the entire day, but Barrett said you have an appointment tonight. I have you for the rest of the week after that. We'll do something fun then." Bret explained as he caressed Adam's cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I have to escort Mister Heyman tonight, some kind of business dinner. He needs a pretty man on his arm, he picked me from the book. I'm looking forward to the rest of the week with you. How is the paper doing?" Adam asked, hoping he sounded interested. The blond always tried to care about what his clients did. At least Bret did something interesting, he was the head of a huge media company in Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

"It's alright. I never knew how much people actually like those gossip rags. It sells more copies than the Calgary Herald." Bret expounded with a sneer. His company had just acquired a gossip newspaper, their first. Hart hadn't been to sure about it, he wanted only the best and most respectful media companies under his umbrella.

"It's an outlet. Sometimes the real news is just... too much. It's fun to read about celebrities and gossip." Adam said with a shrug. Sometimes Bret was too serious and uptight.

Bret smiled. "You're so clever, my pet. I never realized that, it does make sense. I wish... oh well. That must be breakfast!" Bret exclaimed as he slipped out of the bed to answer the door. He was dressed in sleek, black silk pajamas.

Adam wrapped the robe tighter and tied the belt. He went over to the dining table and sat down. He was truly hungry, Bret had used him well last night.

Bret led the waiter into the room. He went to the table where Adam waited. The waiter could tell Adam was a call boy. He sneered at the blond, he felt Adam's kind didn't belong in his hotel.

Bret didn't noticed the expression on the waiter's face, but Adam did. Normally he didn't care, but for some reason, today, he did. Adam wasn't stupid, he knew he was a whore, but most of the time he didn't feel like one. Again, today he did, he felt... broken and dirty. He bit back a tear, and Adam never cried; ever.

Bret tipped the waiter and showed him out. He returned to the table, he noticed Adam was only picking at his food. He then saw the wetness on the blond's cheek. Adam had been unable to stop the lone tear that fell.

Hart reached over and gently lifted Adam's chin with his fingertips. "Baby? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

Adam smiled and pushed down his hurt feelings. "I'm fine. This looks delicious, I love pancakes." He lied through his teeth.

"Bullshit. Now talk to me, pet. You know how I feel about you. Have I done something?" Hart asked softly, but firmly. He knew Adam was good at hiding his feelings.

Adam sighed, Bret could always pull the truth from him. "The waiter... he looked at me like I was... lower than shit. Like, I was too dirty for his hotel. He... made me feel like a… whore. I _know_ what I am... he... I... am dirty and broken. I... _am_.. a whore." The hazel eyes were bright with tears.

Bret growled, he reached over and picked up the phone. He called the manager that was on duty in the hotel. By the time Hart was finished, the waiter had been fired, and Bret had free meals, three times a day for the duration of his stay. Adam was shocked.

"Now, that's taken care of. Adam, you're _not_ broken and dirty. You did what you _had_ to do to survive. I admire that. Instead of just... giving up, you pulled your life together. You beat drugs, you are a good person. Don't let someone like that jealous bastard bring you down. You are a worthwhile human being. Now, eat your breakfast and I'll take you shopping. Bret spoke honestly and directly. He also had deep affection in his eyes.

Adam smiled, Bret always made him feel better. Bret had never once made him fell cheap or dirty. It was part of why he liked Hart so much.

Adam leaned over and kissed Bret chastely on the cheek. "Thank you. I'm not sure about all of that, but I appreciate what you did. You're a good man, Bret." The blond spoke with an honest, soft smile.

The two men forgot about all the nastiness of the morning. They chatted casually as they ate their breakfast. It was more like they were an old married couple. They were comfortable together.

Later, Bret and Adam walked down the streets of downtown Chicago. Under protest, Bret bought Adam some new clothes. Jeans, button downs, tee shirts and casual slacks, along with a pair of sneakers and leather loafers.

Adam always protested, Bret always insisted, so after awhile, Adam just stopped protesting. Like any normal person, the hazel eyed man liked to be spoiled and Bret enjoyed doing it, so why not. A tiny part of Adam felt, as long as they used his body, he could use their wallets. However, he wasn't a gold digger. He never asked for or picked out expensive designer clothes, he was at least fair about it.

At noon, Wade Barrett arrived at the hotel to pick Adam up. Bret double checked the arrangements for the rest of the week. Starting at noon tomorrow, Adam would be his until six o'clock Sunday evening. Bret would have five days with Adam. It cost him a fortune, but he didn't care, to him the blond beauty was worth every dime.

When Adam got back to the house, he carried his things up to his room. He opened the door and was greeted by a sad sight.

Heath Slather, Adam's best friend, held the new boy, Seth, protectively in his arms. Seth was sobbing his heart out. Adam sighed, time to be the big brother again.


	2. The Police

Lieutenant Detective Roman Reigns of the Chicago Police Department, slammed the receiver down so hard, it nearly cracked the cradle that held the phone. "Damn it! They lost him, again! How can it be so hard to find a damn whore house!" The Detective was fed up. The new crack down was going to be the death of him, and his task force.

Today was the day the Mayor had ordered a crack down to begin. Vicki Guerrero, the newly elected Mayor wanted to clean up the streets of Chicago. She had set a deadline, and for the last six months, a special task force had been formed to begin to clean up the city. It was time to really get the job done and get to work.

Roman Reigns was the Detective in charge. It was his first time at being a task force leader. Reigns was twenty nine, and had been a Detective for five years. He'd started out as a twenty one year old rookie police recruit. He quickly worked his was up through the ranks. It was a proud day, when he made both Lieutenant and Detective.

Reigns was a handsome man. He was of obvious Pacific Island descent, his family came from Samoa. He had long, black hair that hung down his back in soft waves. His eyes were soft and stormy dark, his lips full. His right arm bore a traditional tribal tattoo sleeve that went from his wrist, up over his shoulder and encompassed his his muscular breast.

The three other Detectives on the task force were Sargent Dean Ambrose, a twenty eight year old who was gruff, but clever. He was very good at analytical thinking. Roman often depended on him to figure things out.

Lieutenant Damien Sandow was the oldest member of the team, at forty years old. He was very bitter that Roman had been named the head of the task force instead of himself. Had he not been so good at his job, Roman would have never picked him for the team. At one time, Damien had been a close friend and mentor, but lately he'd changed, Sandow had a huge ego and the mouth to match. Now, he and Roman never spoke, unless it was about the job.

The last member of the task force team was also the newest to make the rank of Detective. Twenty six year old Jason Reso, was chosen for his expertise with computers. He could make them bend to his every whim.

The man who was in charge of the Detective Division was Chief of Detectives, Hunter Helmsley. Hunter was forty six and had been working for the Department since he was nineteen. He'd started at the very bottom, he had been a parking "meter maid". He worked long and hard to get to where he was now.

The battle to the top made Hunter a hard man to work for. He wasn't mean, but he didn't tolerate ineptness. Hunter expected everyone to work as long and hard as he did. He never asked his men to do anything he himself wouldn't do.

Hunter was married to Chief of Police, Shawn Michaels-Helmsley. They had met when Hunter first joined the force and the couple had been together ever since.

Shawn had a Masters Degree in Criminology, which helped him in his rise to Chief. At forty eight, Shawn's work ethic was just as hard as Hunter's, but Shawn was kinder about things. When guys had a problem they needed to talk about, they usually sought out Shawn.

Shawn and Hunter had a happy and loving marriage., but they had also borne some heavy sadness. Shawn had given birth to two children, the first had died in the womb at 20 weeks and the other one, Mary Ann, was a month premature and died within a few hours of being born. Sometimes, it made Shawn feel like a failure, but Hunter always assured his husband that he loved him, no matter what.

The atmosphere in the task force office was a bit chaotic. Dean and Damien had been on the trail of Mark Calaway. Calaway was the owner of the second best whore hose in the city, it was known as The Deadman's Place.

Deadman's Place catered more to the type of client that was looking for harder and darker play than other houses allowed. So far, the Detectives had not been able to find the exact location of the house

Roman had put Dean and Damien on stake out. They had spotted the black limo, with Calaway's "T and crossed stakes" symbol on the doors, that brought clients to Calaway's house of ill repute. However, they lost it in traffic. How do you lose a limousine in slow, bumper to bumper city traffic?

Dean had blamed Sandow. He reported that Damien refused to drive fast enough to keep up. Had the man driven better, the wouldn't have lost their target in traffic. He was exasperated when he'd radioed in to Roman.

Roman had told Dean and Damien to come back to the station. He would put the search for Calaway on hold. Time to concentrate on The House of Jericho, at least they knew where it was.

The problem was now, was getting proof of exactly what went on in the house. Jericho knew about the crack down and had tightened up his operation. At one time, the boys that weren't booked for the night, would stand in front of the house and offer their services, that had stopped.

There was no proof anything illegal was going on. Roman needed to get inside the house. He needed direct evidence that prostitution was going on. Reign's life had been much easier before the crack down had been ordered. He let out a sigh and tried to think of what to do next.

"You know boss, Dean and I... well... we could try to get work in the house. We could really gather some good evidence. Maybe possibly find out where Deadman's Place is." Jay said quietly. He didn't really like the idea, but it was a good one.

Roman looked at the sandy haired man. He smiled. "I had thought of that, but you know Jericho, he has a sense about copws. Every time we stake out the place, nothing happens." the Islander sighed. This task force was harder than he thought.

Dean and Damien had walked into the office with an argument going on. "Next time, I'm going to drive. I can't believe you refused to... Argh!" Dean threw up his hands as Damien continued to ignore Ambrose.

"Just drop it Ambrose, we were in an unmarked car! How can I go barrelling through red lights with no L and S? You have a damn death wish that I _don't_ happen to share. Now just sit down, have a cigarette and do you paperwork. Use proper punctuation and spelling this time. We are educated law enforcement officers, not common ignoramuses!" Sandow sounded more like he was in charge than Roman.

Ambrose rolled his eyes and slammed himself down in his desk chair. He lit a cigarette and leaned back, and put his feet on the desk. He wasn't going to lift a pen until Roman told him to.

Roman knew he had to defuse the situation. Dean could be a real handful when angry and Sandow got even snottier than usual.

"Guys, just calm down. Dean, Damien is right, without lights and sirens you can't break red lights. I know you almost had the limo tailed, but it's not worth your life or more important, the life of an innocent civilian. Both of you file your reports. Make sure Jason gets your location down for his map. We're narrowing the grid. Let's concentrate on Jericho for now. Calaway knows we're on him, lets let him cool off a bit. I'm going to talk to Hunter." Roman spoke calmly and softly, but he had authority, and it was respected; at least by Ambrose and Reso.

Roman's words had calmed Dean down. When Roman explained it, it made more sense. He hadn't thought about the civilians on the road. Dean took his feet off the desk and went to work on his report.

Sandow smirked inside. Once again Ambrose got dressed down because of him. He was still bitter that Reigns was promoted over him, so Damien was going to make sure Ambrose didn't get ahead of him too. He filled out his report as well, making sure to include his complaint about Ambrose.

Roman knocked on his bosses door. "Enter!" The voice of Hunter Helmsley boomed loudly. Roman took a deep breath and entered the office.

The office was only a little more plush than the one the task force shared. It meant Hunter had carpet instead of linoleum. All the office furniture, from the desk to the file cabinets were standard big box store products. Shawn would rather spend the Department's limited funds on things like bullet proof vests and other equipment; his men agreed.

"Sit down, son. How did it go? You find Calaway's place yet?" Hunter asked as he puffed on his cigar and read some papers on his desk.

Roman sat down in the cheap leather chair across from Hunter's desk. Before he could reply, the door opened. Chief Shawn Michaels-Helmsley, entered the room. Instantly Hunter's expression changed. After all this time, his husband still took his breath away.

Roman stood out his great respect for the older man. "Hello, Sir. Please, take the chair." The big Islander spoke politely. There was only the one extra chair.

"No, that's okay, son. Just tell us what happened." Shawn said with a smile. He leaned against the edge of the desk, his ankles crossed, his hands braced his body as he gripped the desk.

Roman explained what happened with the stake out. He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"You were right, Roman. We can't endanger the citizens. I hate this crack down. I knew it wouldn't stop anything, and only force the prostitutes underground. Look, if we pull a few in off the streets, that will at least show Madame Mayor that we're trying." Shawn lit a cigarette with his silver Zippo as he spoke.

"I have an idea, well no, Reso had the idea. He suggested that maybe we could get hired to work at Jericho's house. I thought it was better to change the focus to Jericho for now, let Calaway think the heat is off him for a while." Roman thoughtfully made the suggestion. He also wanted to make sure Jason got the credit for the idea.

Shawn turned and looked at his husband, brow raised. They had just discussed the same idea that morning at breakfast.

"Jason is a smart kid. We talked about that very thing this morning. I don't think Sandow should be part of it though. He could never pull it off. Are Jason and Dean willing? You know, you're good looking enough too." Hunter's tone was just as thoughtful as the Samoans.

Roman did something he rarely did; he blushed. "Well, Sir, I don't know about that, but yeah, I'm willing and so are Jason and Dean. What about Damien? If we're gone a lot, he might... well... try to take over." Reigns spoke honestly. He hated the idea of using his body, but it was for the job and what was it the boys from the street said... oh yes... sex was just sex.

"We'll put Sandow to work taking whores off the street..." Hunter was interrupted by his spouse.

Shawn turned to Hunter. "Don't call them that, Hunt. They are human beings, they have dignity. Some are only out there because that's all they know." Shawn's voice was quiet and full of sympathy.

The Chief knew that sometimes, it was either become a prostitute or get lost in the cold, cruel world. He too, hated the new crack down, but for a different reason. What would happen to the boys that didn't live in places like The House of Jericho? At least those boys had a roof over their heads and food to eat.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Anyway, we will make sure Damien has something to do..." Hunter paused and leaned in closer, then continued. "Do us another favor, son. Keep this between you, Jason and Dean, Sandow doesn't need to know what you're doing. Don't ask questions, just do it. Now, get with Jay and Dean, work something out. It will have to be good, you know Jericho has a nose for cops." Hunter spoke with a bit of a cryptic tone.

Reigns fired a puzzled look to his superiors. "Sure, what ever you say. Anything I need to know?"

Once again the married couple looked at each other. "Not yet. Just come up with a plan. Remember, Jericho likes to recruit his boys from The Pink Cigar." Shawn nodded to the task force leader.

"Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it. Should I send Damien out?" Roman asked as he stood to leave.

"Nope, just let us take care of him. Remember, Roman, we haven't said any of this about Sandow. We have our reasons." Shawn's tone was terse. He waited until Roman had left before he spoke again.

Shawn moved to stand next to his husband. He flicked his ashes into the ashtray on the desk. "I really hope we're wrong about Sandow. I know he can be a bit of a... handful, but I really hope..." Shawn's voice trailed off as he stubbed out his cigarette.

Hunter pulled his beautiful husband into his lap. "I'm sure we will find out it's just a bad rumor. Roman is a sharp cookie, we did well putting him in charge." The Chief of Detectives spoke, then gave Shawn's neck a nip.

Shawn moaned softly before he could stop it. "Not here, babe, please. I hope so, the thought of a dirty cop... I hate it. Roman is a good kid. He will be the one to fill your shoes when the time comes." Shawn gave Hunter a wink.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful. Yes, I'm sure it's just a vicious rumor, Damien might be... overbearing, but he's not dirty. Hold on there, sweetheart, I am a long way from retiring. Now, let me get to work, I have a cranky boss to make happy." Hunter teased his spouse with a slap to Shawn's perfect ass.

Shawn laughed, gave Hunter a quick kiss, then left his husband to his work. He had a meeting with Madame Mayor soon, he needed to get ready.

An hour later, Shawn greeted the new Mayor. He'd put on his formal dress uniform for the occasion, and he looked extremely handsome. His office was the most luxurious, it had to be, for occasions like this.

The Chief's office was painted in a soft, eggshell white, a thick blue carpet covered the floor. Walnut blinds covered the windows. His file cabinets, desk, and shelves were also made of walnut. Shawn had a leather desk chair, and two matching chairs sat across from the desk. There was also a small, leather couch with walnut end tables and finally, a matching coffee table.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor. Welcome to Precinct Thirteen. Please, sit down Would you like some coffee or hot tea?" Shawn asked with a smile and firm handshake.

"Thank you, Chief Helmsley, but no, thank you. I just want to know how my new initiative is progressing." The Mayor enquired as she sat down in the offered chair.

Shawn sat behind his desk. "We've been making plans and doing some preliminary stake outs of known houses of ill repute. I hope to be starting big name arrests soon." The Chief answered with honesty.

Vicki frowned. "Excuse me? _Starting_ arrests? You should have a jail overflowing with prostitutes by now! Why haven't you arrested anyone? You've been running this task force for six months! I want results, Chief!" The Mayor spoke in a huffy tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a petulant child and glared with narrowed eyes.

Shawn had expected this reaction. No one outside the force ever understood how things worked. Nothing ever happened instantly. He gently cleared his throat to speak.

"I'm sorry, Madame Mayor. You have to understand, the word is out about the crack down. They knew it started in earnest today. So, the boys on the street are being extra vigilant. The two houses we've been watching are also extra wary. We can't just walk up to the door. If you want the cases to stick in court, we need mounds of evidence. My men _will_ get the job done, Madame. Trust me." Shawn was fervent and honest. He only hoped he'd made his point.

Vicki huffed, she was not a patient person. "Your Precinct lies in the heart of the red light district. It's also the man drag for the tourist night life. I want visitors as well as the citizens of Chicago to be able to walk the streets without the prostitutes blocking their way. You have until November first to clean my streets. Otherwise, I'll have you replaced six months from today. Am I clear Chief Helmsley?" Ms. Guerrero spoke in a shrill tone, she was unhappy and uptight.

Shawn stood when the Mayor stood. "Yes, Madame Mayor. Please, just trust me. Precinct Thirteen will not let you down. By November first, you streets will be clean and safe." He spoke with utter confidence, and a curt handshake. The Mayor left.

Shawn sat down and loosened his tie. He was semi-confident, at least he had six months. He prayed Roman Reigns had really been the right choice.

Hunter entered the task force office. It was a special room that had been equipped for this investigation. It kept the case, "clean". That meant there was no cross contamination of evidence or computer files, no chance of anything getting mixed up with an unrelated investigation. It was important when you had big court case impending.

Jason was busy at his computer. Dean and Damien were typing their reports. Roman was buried in paperwork. The Chief of Detectives was proud of his team.

"Sandow, I have a special assignment for you. The Mayor is hounding for arrests. I want you to go out with Young and O'Neil, and pull some lover boys off the street." Hunter's tone left no room for argument.

At the words special assignment, Sandow had puffed up, when he heard Young and O'Neil, he deflated, they were the two biggest ignoramuses on the entire force. Dean had to bite down hard on the cigarette dangling from his mouth to keep from laughing. O'Neil and Young were excellent cops, but crazy. They were the clown princes of Precinct 13.

"O'Neil and Young? They are... idiots!" Damien sneered in protest. Sandow hated people that were silly and those two were the worst.

"Damien, just do it. Make some arrests and do all the paperwork correctly." Hunter spoke through sigh., he was used to Sandow, at least now, he missed the friendly, happy man Damien once was, what had changed him in to this? The problem was, Damien was excellent at the job, especially in problem solving skills, and his paperwork was always perfect, and held up strongly in court.

"Yes, Sir." Sandow responded with a grunt as he gathered his equipment. He took his handcuffs, mace, Taser, and checked his weapon out of the weapons locker. Damien left go meet up with the two street beat cops.

After Sandow left, Dean finally let go and laughed his head off, he was nearly in tears before he could even attempt to speak. "Oh... boss... that... was... classic... I... feel... sorry for... Darren and Titus." Ambrose sputtered between fits of laughter.

Hunter smirked, Jay laughed as hard as Dean, but Roman was more like Hunter, and simply smirked.

"Well, you know Ambrose, it will be good for Damien. He needs... a little humor. Plus, it will give you boys a chance to make your plans. Roman will explain. Now, I am taking a very good looking man to lunch." Hunter winked as he left the task force office.

"Jay I told the boss your idea. The thing is, for some reason, he wants Sandy out of the loop. So this is just between us, got it? Both of you." Roman's words were quiet. He had sat on the edge of Dean's desk. Sandy was the nickname they had for Damien, but they never said it to his face.

"Oh... okay..." Jay's voice was hesitant. He honestly didn't quite know what to say.

Roman could see the look in Jason's eyes... was it fear? He reached over and put his hand on the younger Detective's shoulder. "What? The bosses liked the idea. I made sure to give you credit, Jay."

Dean looked confused, he hadn't heard the idea. "What idea? I'm sure if it came from Jay, it's a good one." Ambrose spoke with a smirk. He found Reso to be a cute guy, as well as extremely smart.

Jason looked at his fellow Detectives. "I suggested that maybe you and I, and possibly Roman, could get jobs at Jericho's place. Then I realized what that meant, I... we'd... have to... turn tricks to look legit. I... don't... just... couldn't do that..." Jason had a hard time spitting the words out. He hadn't realized what he had suggested until later, now, he regretted the idea.

Dean's mouth fell open. "Jay, that is a great idea! You really are brilliant. It's only sex, Jay, no big deal." The Detective spoke with an enthusiastic smile.

Roman smiled at Jason. "I thought about that. Maybe there are other jobs at the house we could do, security maybe? With the crack down, he might be looking for guards or drivers. What we need to do is sit down and work out a good plan. The bosses can get us iron clad backgrounds, so if Jericho checks up, he won't find out we're cops. The main thing is, the Chiefs said to keep Sandy out of the loop, so come to my place tonight, we'll do some brainstorming. I'll pick up a couple of pizzas, Dean, bring beer, Jason bring something for dessert. For now, lets get back to work." Reigns spoke confidently. Reso's idea was great, he wanted to encourage it _ **...**_

The House of Jericho was a six bedroom mansion, located in a older part of Chicago. Jericho lived in a private apartment on the first floor and Barrett had a bedroom there as well. The first floor also had two, small "working" bedrooms and Jericho's office. The other bedrooms were on the second and third floors, everyone shared.

The basement was where the boys "lived". The kitchen was there, along with a huge living room where the boys could hangout and watch TV, read or just relax. There was also a room that nobody wanted to be sent to, the punishments were dished out in there. It wasn't often used, but it was there none the less. The last room in the basement was a nice, large bathroom. It was a beautiful home, and for the most part, the boys were thankful to be there.

Adam's room was on the second floor. He roomed with Heath, Evan and the new boy. Heath looked up as Adam walked into their bedroom, the hazel eyed man's hands were full of shopping bags. Hart had been at it again, he rolled his eyes a bit, Adam was lucky.

Adam entered the large bedroom. It was the only one with a private bathroom. It was the perk of being the oldest and best in the house. Adam's full sized bed was in one corner, with a window that looked out over the back yard. Heath and Evan had a twin bunk bed in one corner and Seth, the new boy, had a single twin bed in the other corner.

In the center of the room was a couch, coffee table and two leather library style chairs. It was a nice, cozy room. It was the best any of them had ever lived in.

The blond put his bags down on his bed. Adam crossed over to Seth's bed where Heath and Seth were sitting. Seth still sobbed.

Adam sat on the bed as well. "What happened?" Concern filled the seasoned whore's voice.

Heath looked at his friend. "He just... his first time. His client was Orton, you know how he gets, and Seth is so small..." The fiery red head rubbed small circles on Seth's lower back.

Adam understood why Rollins cried. Orton was not the best person to have as a first time client. Adam knew Randy's cock, it was... not small, and the man tended to be rough. Orton didn't like to use lube or bother with prep. The only good thing, was usually, at least the condoms had a little lube, and eased the burn, but only very slightly.

Adam reached over and stroked the top of Seth's head gently. He loved the way the boy dyed his hair, half blond, half black; it was cute. "It will be alright, Seth. Are you bleeding?" The "big" brother asked softly.

Seth pulled away from Heath a bit, he looked at Adam with dark, tear filled eyes. "I... think... he tore me up. It hurts, Addy..." Seth tried to sound brave, but he'd never taken a cock of that size without prep and lube.

"Okay, look, strip off. I have something that will help. Heath, help him undress, he needs an antibiotic treatment. I'll be right back." Adam gave a sigh. Why did Seth's first have to be Orton?

Adam got up, he had to go to the "Doctor's Office" on the first floor. The Doctor came twice a month and provided medical exams. Doctor Ross also made sure simple medications and first aid supplies were on hand. Jericho had put the fully equipped medical room in what was once the Butler's Pantry, off the room that used to be the kitchen. The former kitchen had been divided into two bedrooms where the boys could "entertain" clients who didn't want to risk being seen in public.

The hazel eyed man knocked on the door to Jericho's office, he needed the key to the medicine cabinet. "Enter." Jericho called out from the other side of the door.

Adam entered the plush office. Chris was sitting behind a beautiful, teak wood desk. He looked up when his favorite whore entered the room. He closed the lid to his lap top computer. "What can I do for you, baby?" Chris had soft spot for his number one whore. He often used Adam to warm his own bed. Adam was the only boy in the house Chris almost loved.

Adam normally had an equal soft spot for his "owner", but right now he was very unhappy with Jericho. "I need some antibiotic medicine. You gave Rollins to Orton? For his first time? What were you thinking? Randy ripped Seth and now I have to fix it." Adam spoke sharply, if he got a punishment so be it. He was a momma bear when it came to his cubs.

Chris growled. "Wasn't me, Barrett set up the appointment. Watch your tone, sweetheart, count yourself lucky you're booked for tonight, otherwise you'd be riding my cock; hard. Come on, we'll get the meds." Jericho got up. He pulled a set of keys out of the top drawer of the desk.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry... it's just... Seth... well... I'm sorry." Adam's voice was soft, his eyes were lowered in respect. He was lucky to have escaped a whipping.

Adam returned to his bedroom. Heath had tucked a naked Seth into the bed. Adam sat on the bed, Seth was turned to face the wall. "Okay Seth, this is an antibiotic suppository, it will also kill the pain. Don't be embarrassed, I've done this a thousand times." He spoke gently as he slipped his hand into a latex glove. He quickly did what he needed to do. It was just part of taking care of the younger boys.

"Now, just stay on your side for half an hour. You will be alright, Seth. I promise. Want to see what Bret bought me?" Adam asked as he threw the glove in the trash. Maybe showing Seth his new outfits would get the younger man's mind off just having a large, waxy, suppository, placed up his ass, by a near stranger.

"Oh I do! Show us Addy! Seth, Bret spoils Adam rotten, but you know what? He always shares, let's see what we can wrangle out of him." Heath was full of excitement. More than once he'd been in Seth's place. The distraction was just what the upset young man needed.

For the next hour, Adam modelled his new clothes. Adam was taller than both his roommates, so sharing pants was normally out of the question. However, after the fashion show, Heath had two new t-shirts and Seth had a beautiful studded belt.

"Thanks, Adam. You really made me feel better. You sure I can keep this? It's Burbury, and I know it's expensive." Seth asked softly. He'd never had anything so nice, even though it was just a belt.

"I'm sure, honey. Bret _does_ have good taste. All I ask is, the right to borrow it back if I need it for an appointment with him." Adam replied with a smile. He was glad Seth was in happier spirits. Now, he needed to get ready for his next client.

Adam took a long, hot shower and washed his hair. He also took the time to make sure his body was completely free from hair. Adam loathed body hair, so he kept his skin as smooth as silk. He left a close, neatly trimmed patch of pubic hairs, and his very closely trimmed facial hair, but all the rest of his body hair went down the drain.

He dried and styled his hair then pulled it into a neat, low pony tail, it curled nicely in the elastic band. Adam usually wore it down, but this was a formal occasion, so the style was more appropriate. He finished his grooming and left the bathroom.

Heath was sitting on Seth's bed. The two were looking at their presents from Adam. They looked up when their older "brother" came out of the bathroom in all his naked glory.

"Looking good there, hot stuff." Heath teased with a low wolf whistle. Adam was truly a beautiful man and they all admired him.

Adam flipped the red head the bird with a laugh. He went to his closet and pulled out his tuxedo. Adam had it custom made at Jericho's expense. It was worth it, because Adam had a lot of escort calls for formal occasions.

"What's the occasion and who with?" Heath asked as he adjusted the bow tie at Adam's throat.

"The Walrus, and some charity fund raiser. At least it's a good cause, something for kids who are sick. Thankfully, it's just an escort call." Adam gave a roll of his eyes.

"Ugh... the Walrus is... greasy. He likes to try to kiss too, I hate that..." Heath said as he chewed on his tongue. It was like he could almost taste Heyman himself. It made him almost want to throw up.

"I know. Heath, you have to be firm. I don't even let Chris kiss me. Of course, don't ever get beat up over it. Most "johns" are okay with it the no kissing rule. Thanks, baby, that looks nice, I can never get the tie right. Seth, you just rest. Take a nice hot bubble bath later, you'll feel better." Adam said as he gave each boy a kiss on the top of the head.

"I'll look after him. Take care, Addy." Heath gave Adam a soft, pretty smile.

"Yeah, take care, Addy.. and Addy, thank you." Seth gave Adam a smile as well. Both younger men watched as Adam left for the evening. Heath and Seth had a rare night off, and they were going to enjoy it.

Downstairs, Jericho spoke to Barrett. "Mark threatened to take him again. I don't want him alone, make you sure you take him everywhere, personally. I'll have a word with Heym..." Chris stopped talking, Adam came down the stairs.

"Well, don't you look nice. Heyman's limo is picking you up. Adam... do not leave Heyman's side tonight... he paid well for a beautiful escort. You know how he can be if he isn't satisfied." Jericho stated as he adjusted the red silk pocket square in Adam's jacket pocket.

"I'll make sure he's happy. So Mark still wants me eh?" Adam asked with a smirk. Chris only told him to stay glued to a client if he was in danger. Usually Chris wanted him to circulate to "advertise" The House of Jericho.

Mark "Deadman" Calaway wanted Adam; badly. He wanted the blond for his own stable. The man thought Adam was beautiful. Adam wanted no part of the Deadman's Place. Rough sex was one thing, but Mark's clients went beyond that, and he wanted to avoid Mark at all costs. Yeah, Chris might use handcuffs once in a while, but Mark's clients... well, just... no.

"Yer a nosey fuckin' slut, mind yer own business, Dopeland." Barrett sneered. He was in a foul mood. The police crack down was spoiling their street business. Because of it, Heath and Seth couldn't go out front and work that evening, that was money out of his pocket.

"Watch your mouth, Barrett. Calaway isn't a secret. Yes, he made a threat again. Johnny Ace told me. Mark Henry asked me to say hello, by the way. I think the big guy misses you. How's Rollins?" Chris spoke sharply to the Englishman, then softened his tone with Adam.

"He'll be alright. Heath is looking out for him. Oh, there's the limo. See you later." Adam said to his boss. Wade followed him, he might be in a bad mood, but Wade did his duty.

Wade nodded to Heyman's driver, then waited for Adam to slide into the limo. He looked around, he didn't see or "smell" any cops nor was there any sign of Calaway. The Brit want back into the house.

"You look very nice, Adam. I'll be the talk of the event. Just remember, you're my boyfriend, from Canada, no need to mention anything else. We've been dating for a couple of months, we met at a charity event in New York City. That's all you need to say." Paul Heyman explained to his paid escort.

Adam smiled. "No problem, Paul. I know what to do." The hazel eyed man was used to stories like that. Nobody wanted to admit they had paid for a date. It was all part of the job.

The hazel eyes looked out of the limo window. They watched with a wary, jaded view of the world.


	3. Making Plans

Dean and Jason arrived at Roman's apartment at the same time. The address was 175 E. Delaware Place, in downtown Chicago. Most people knew the address by a different name; The John Hancock Center.

At 100 stories, it had been the tallest building west of the Mississippi, until the Sears Tower was built. The Hancock Center had condos beginning on the 44th floor, to the 92nd floor. The building also housed an indoor pool, fitness center, party room, library and storage lockers. Most of the condo floors also had laundry rooms, all for the residents.

From the ground floor to the 43rd floor there were stores and businesses. Some of which included, A Potash Grocery Store, all kinds of deli's, carry out and fast food restaurants and a dry cleaners and a big box store. There was even a post office, bank, a Doctor and a Dentist. It also had it's own zip code. It was like a small town in a building in the city.

Roman Reigns lived in apartment 7308. It meant he was on the 73rd floor. Roman had 1.870 square feet of space. That space included three bedrooms, two baths, kitchen/dining room and living room. There was also a lot of closet space. The apartment was on the southeast corner and none of the windows were blocked by the diagonal steel that gave the building its iconic look. He could see the city and Lake Michigan, the view was fantastic.

Roman had inherited the apartment from his grandfather. The man had purchased the condo in 1973 when the building was first finished. He knew it would be a great investment for the future. Roman was lucky to have inherited the condo, to buy it now would cost $750,000. The apartment had just been a fortunate inheritance. Roman's friends were often impressed that he lived at such a prestigious address, but they also knew Roman worked hard to keep and maintain his home.

Dean had been to Roman's place many times, but this was Jason's first visit. The younger man was awestruck as Reigns let them in.

"Wow, this is so cool! What a view!" Jason exclaimed as Roman led them to the living room. It was tastefully decorated. The walls were a soft gray with a darker gray carpet. The furniture consisted of a large couch, and two recliners all made of black leather. Chrome and glass end tables and a matching coffee table looked nice in the open, airy room. An ebony wood entertainment center filled one wall. The place was inviting.

"Well, thanks, Jason. Grandfather made a very good investment. I was just lucky. Let's eat then get to work. We have a lot of plans to make." Roman spoke humbly. He was thankful to his grandfather and he never once forgot it, nor took it for granted _ **...**_

Meanwhile, at the Deadman's Place _ **...**_

"I should be jealous, you know." Glenn said with a slight pout. He was standing in his lover's office. Glenn Jacobs was Mark Calaway's long time lover. He had been a hooker, who Mark had taken in. Glenn had been the first work at the Deadman's Place under the name of Kane. Mark had taken to him and claimed Glenn for his own.

Mark was sitting his large leather office chair. The Deadman was staring at a picture of Adam. He wanted the blond, not for himself, but for his business. Adam would bring him a lot of money. Calaway looked up when he heard his beloveds voice.

"You know better than that, darlin'. I only want him because he'd make me a shit load of money. Jerifuck doesn't deserve such a beauty." Mark explained to his lover.

Glenn smiled. "I know, I love teasing you. However, I also know, if you _do_ manage to get him, you _will_ test him. I don't care, as long as I can watch." Jacobs replied with a wicked smirk. He loved watching Mark with new boys, their screams were a real turn on.

"Tell you what. When I get him, you can break him for wax play. I know how much you like that. Now, what did our boy have to say?" Mark's brow arched as he stood. He walked over to his lover and kissed Glenn softly.

Mark and Glenn had a fifteen year old son, named Gunner. When it was time for Gunner to enter the first grade they sent him to a private school on the east coast. His father's wanted him as far away from the business as possible, yet close enough to go visit. Gunner was currently in the tenth grade.

Glenn smiled, his hands rested on Mark's hips. "He's fine, anxious to see us. I told him about the baseball tickets. We might have a problem though. He doesn't want to go to Europe for the summer. He said Aunt Michelle is boring, he'd rather come here. I told him I'd talk to you." His smiled faded and anxious worry replaced it.

Mark sighed. The older Gunner got, the more he wanted to be with his parents. Mark and Glenn loved their son, that was why they kept him away. How could they explain the whore house?

"You know, the cops have been trying to find this place. The limo was tagged again today. Thankfully, Damien was the one that was following. He kept Ambrose off us..." Mark was interrupted by Glenn.

"So? What about our _son_ , Mark? Sandow will do his job." Glenn was frustrated, Mark never answered him directly.

"I was getting there, Glenn. I was saying, as the cops are hot on us, maybe we need to slow down. Only schedule clients we know, stop sending the fuck toys out. We could go to the house on the lake, really spend the summer with our boy. Maybe we could even try for that little sister he's always wanted. Doc said it's still safe for you." Mark had a sly smirk on his face, as he rubbed Glenn's abdomen.

Glenn rarely blushed, but a deep pink grew on his cheeks. "You mean it, Mark? We could do that? Spend the summer with our boy? Oh Mark, I would love that, and so would Gunner." The man's face lit up like Fourth of July fireworks.

"We'll just do it. We'll tell him as soon as I can make the arrangements. It will be nice. I can take him fishing, go camping, really be a dad for a change." Mark's tone was almost dreamy. For a few moments, he was a normal person, not the owner of a dark dungeon of paid sexual pleasure _ **...**_

At the Five Star, Four Season's Hotel in downtown Chicago, Adam busily unpacked his bag. It was Tuesday, Adam was now "rented" to Bret Hart until Sunday evening. Bret was thrilled to have the beauty in his bed for the next five nights. It was costing him a small fortune, ten thousand dollars, but it was worth every red cent.

"You need some new lingerie. I'll take you shopping later, no arguments. So, how was your event with Heyman?" Bret asked as he watched Adam unpack. He sat on the bed, his lap top computer next to him.

Adam protested. "Bret, you already bought me enough. You don't have to buy me, I'm already paid for. I'm not some date you have to impress." He hoped it came out better than it sounded. He didn't want to seem ungrateful. Adam went over and kissed Bret softly on the cheek.

"Don't Adam, you make it sound... cheap. You are not cheap, it's just your line of work. Let me spend my money how I want. I get happiness out of spoiling you. Can I ask... why won't you kiss me properly? I never push it, but, I would love to feel those lips on mine." Bret spoke openly. He didn't care that Adam was paid for, the hazel eyed man was more than that to him.

Adam sat on the bed, cross-legged style. He looked at Bret. "Kissing... is for people in love. It's... hard to explain... I... want it to... mean something. It's … not... for me." Adam's words trailed off. Sometimes he did long for a real love, a husband, kids, to just... be... normal. He knew he would never have that. Who in the world would want to marry a whore?

Bret sighed. "I have asked Chris many times if I could buy your contract. I want you, for my own. He won't do it. You're so... beautiful. I won't lie, I don't love you like that, but I do care very deeply for you. Otherwise, why would I make sure I spend so much time with you?" Bret finally told Adam the truth about trying to "buy" him from Chris.

Adam's mouth fell open. "You... want to... buy me... from Chris? Why?" The blond was shocked. He knew he was Bret's favorite, but didn't realize how deeply it went.

"You are kidding, right? You're beautiful, outside yes, but inside as well. You're warm, caring, funny and of course, down right sexy. I just... want you... all the time." The Canadian simply spoke the truth.

"I... just... don't know what to say. Well, I am the first... Chris... he's good to me, you know? I will always be glad to see you when you come to town... you know that, Bret." Adam too spoke the truth, but he didn't know what to think _ **...**_

The next day found the Detectives discussing the plan they had made the night before...

"So, Jay will try to go in as a hooker. You know you will have to really... are you absolutely sure?" Roman asked Jason, his brow arched.

"Yeah, I mean... I'm not that experienced, but it's just sex, right? It will help the real prostitutes, and maybe it won't be for that long." Jason replied to his boss. He would do what he had to do. He loved his job, and he could help people. He was sure he could do it, or at least give it a good try.

"Good. I'll try as either hooker or security... depending on what the situation is. Dean, you own Jay, and with the crack down, you want him safe, you'll offer to help with security. It's a good plan, with room for sudden on the spot adjustments. I also got our new names for the mission. Jason, you will be known as Christian Cage, and I'll be Joe Anoa'i. Dean, you are Jon Moxley. Chief will get us iron clad IDs. They say Jericho can spot a cop a mile away, so we have to be really good. We'll start tomorrow night, establish ourselves at The Pink Cigar. It should be okay. Oh yeah, we have to go shopping, we need some slutty clothes. Let's wrap this up before Sandy gets here." Roman explained at length. He knew they would have to become Oscar worthy actors. As the leader, Roman was worried, but confident _ **...**_

At the hotel, Bret and Adam were busy in bed. "You are so beautiful, baby." Bret groaned softly. Adam was naked and looked so glorious riding his cock. The hazel eyed beauty stroked himself. He gave Hart a wonderful show.

Adam rolled his hips as he caused Bret's cock to rub against his prostate, he whimpered it felt so good. If nothing else, Hart was a great lover. Even though he was a whore, sex could still feel great.

With a growl, Bret rolled them over. He batted Adam's hand away and started working on the blond's cock himself. Bret thrust his hips as he took control. Adam placed his hands on Bret's shoulders. He did find Bret sexy and handsome... for a client. Their hot and heavy sex session continued _ **...**_

At the Deadman's Place, Mark was circling the kitchen table like a vulture. His group of whores were eating their lunch. They always ate their meals together. It was the time when Mark could issue his instructions for the day, or make announcements.

"The fucking cops are trying to find this place and shut us down. From now on, nobody leaves this house, for any reason. No more going to the clients, they will be coming here. Anyone who disobeys this will be punished; hard. Am I understood?" Mark spoke sharply and firmly to his whores.

The six men around the table all nodded. They knew their boss meant business. Phil "Punk" Brooks, Mike Mizanin, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Ricardo Rodriguez and Jack Swagger, knew that Mark would do exactly what he said. Mark's punishments were worse than anything the clients did to them, they wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Good. Now, Kane and I are going to be gone for a while this summer. Nash and Hall will be in charge here. You will obey them as if it were me. I will be checking in every day. Anyone who gives them trouble will be sent to the cell. Again, am I understood?" Calaway's voice still held a commanding tone. Again, all the whores nodded and said they understood. Nobody wanted to go to the cell.

The cell was an isolated room in the basement. The person to be punished would be stripped naked, chained to the wall, with just enough slack to lay on the bare, dirt floor. There was no bed, no blanket, no toilet. The person was given a slice of bread and small bottle of water per day. It was horrible, it was hell in the cell ** _..._**

Roman finished recapping their plan just as Sandow came into the office. "So, what did I miss? Something is going on." Damien asked, he could feel that something was in the air.

"Nothing, and nothing is going on. I was just giving Jason and Dean their assignments for the day. You'll be going out again with Young and O'Neil. How many boys did you bring in yesterday?" Roman kept his voice even, but authoritative. He hoped Sandow wouldn't keep asking questions.

Sandow snarled. "Those two idiots! Thanks to their ineptness, we only arrested two street walkers. Do I _have_ to work with them again?"

Roman nodded. "Yes, you do. Come on Damien, we all have our jobs to do. Again, how many did you bring in last night?" Lieutenant Detective Reigns asked again, his brow raised.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Two, Roman. We would have had more, but those two idiots would rather goof off than work. Why do I have to work with them?"

Dean and Jason both had to bite their tongues hard, to keep from laughing at Sandow. They had both spoken to Darren and Titus in the locker room earlier. The two patrol cops had told Dean and Jason that every time they were close to arresting a prostitute, Damien would make them go while he waited in the car. Without Sandow's backup, they lost way more than they caught.

"Because I... because Chief Shawn told me... Sandow, just do as you're told, without questions. For once, be a _team_ player." Roman had almost let too much slip in frustration. He wished Damien would ask for the transfer he was always threatening to ask for ** _..._**

Bret rolled off Adam. The two men lay side by side as they panted for breath. Bret sighed. "I wish... oh Adam... you... so... wonderful." The Canadian spoke in halted pants. He wanted to kiss Adam, hold him close till the blond came down from the sexual high. He knew it was impossible, the one time he tried, Adam pulled away. He'd made it very clear it wasn't allowed.

What Hart didn't know, was the Adam was _desperate_ to be held, gently kissed and comforted as the sexual high left his body. Adam also knew it was a mistake to let anyone in, never to penetrate his wall. A whore just didn't have that luxury.

"You're good too, Bret; honestly. I always like spending time with you. You are good to me, even if I don't deserve it." Adam replied with a sigh. If he wasn't who or what he was, he could picture himself, happily married to someone like Bret. It was a dream, a dream he had to keep deeply buried in the back of his brain, and the sub-basement of his heart ** _..._**

At the Deadman's Place, a happy conversation took place. "You mean it dad? We can spend the whole summer, together? Just the three of us?" the young man spoke excitedly into his computer camera as he Skyped his parents. It was like he was six again, and it was Christmas morning.

Both Mark and Glenn smiled into their camera. "Yes son, we mean it. I have already started the preparations. The lake house needs a few repairs. They have started as we speak. I'm even going to get those jet skis, I've been promising." Mark told his boy as a real smile lit his normally scowling face.

"Really? Pop, is he telling the truth? Nothing is going to come up at the last minute and ruin everything? Like last time..." Gunner's mood suddenly changed. His parents had broken their promises before. He wanted to spend time with his father's more than anything, but, he was afraid of being disappointed again.

Glenn smiled softly at his fifteen year old son. "He's telling the truth, Gunny. I promise you, nothing is going to stop this from happening. I know we've disappointed you before, but not this time, baby boy. Pops and dad swear it, on our love for you." Glenn spoke with a wet gleam in his eye. Only two things could make him emotional, and that was his love for his son, and Mark.

The teenager smiled. "Okay, pops, I believe you, I can't wait. Summer vacation can't start soon enough. I'd better go; I have a pile of homework. I can't fail, I don't want to get stuck at summer school. I love you both." Gunner replied happily. He knew his pop was being truthful, he was finally going to spend time with his parents. Now, maybe he could find out more about what his folks did for a living, he was curious _ **...**_

In downtown Chicago, three Detectives were doing some shopping. "Leather biker shorts? Really Dean, that's a bit too clichéd isn't it?" Jason said with a roll of his eyes. The three men were shopping in a shabby sex shop.

"Jason is right, Dean. That _is_ a bit much. Maybe a sex shop wasn't the right choice. Lets try the thrift shop." Reigns suggested. The outfits in this shop were just... too much. Roman also was shocked at how many different kinds of lubes there were, he didn't know that much variety existed in anything.

"Well, I think he'd look hot in these. I'd tap it, but I guess you're both right. Come on, kid. We can slut you up without leathers, but Jay, nice ass." Dean said with a smirk and a laugh. They soon left the shop and headed for the thrift shops.

The trio walked down the street. They were in one of the "seedier" parts of downtown. They passed some barely legal pawn shops used to fund drugs, gambling and other criminal activities. They had to forget all that for now, they had another mission at the moment _ **...**_

At the Four Seasons Hotel, Bret and Adam were talking. "So, What are we going to do today or rather this afternoon. Even _I_ need a break from the sex." Adam said with a laugh. He and Bret had been in bed, fucking, all morning.

"Lets do some shopping. I want to get you a new suit for the business dinner on Friday. It's an important client, I need your _special_ charm." Bret gave Adam a wink. Adam always brought him luck during business meetings.

"Mister Hart, you do spoil me. What's the occasion?" Adam asked as he brushed his damp hair. They were fresh from the shower and were getting dressed.

"A dinner with a man who has a library of movies and television shows I want to purchase. We are creating a new nostalgia channel. This guy has a lot of rare and special tapes. Most of them haven't been seen in years. It would make a fortune for the network." Bret explained as he buttoned his shirt.

"Sounds interesting. You could put packages together, make mini marathons out of things that follow the same subject. I like things like that, you can curl up in front of your television and get lost for a few hours. I'll be glad to... turn on the charm... what little I have." Adam spoke seriously, he had an excellent mind for business. He often helped Chris with the office work.

"Adam, _stop_ putting yourself down, damn it. You _are_ smart _and_ charming without trying. I wish you _could_ come work for me. Mini marathons are a great idea, especially with the old movies. Something like, tap dancing Tuesday or musical Monday." Bret spoke in an amused tone. He did think Adam was as smart as he was beautiful _ **...**_

Roman, Dean and Jason were in the Salvation Army Thrift Shop, as their shopping mission continued.

Roman smiled as Jason came out of a tiny changing room. "That's good, Jay, much better. Tight jeans and a tight tee shirt, that's all you really need. Maybe add an earring or a bracelet. Jericho likes classy not trashy, from what our research says." Roman gave Jason a nod, as the younger Detective modelled the outfit. They waited for Dean to model his choice of outfit.

Ambrose came out of his changing room. He wore tight jeans, tucked into a black pair of cowboy boots. A baby blue tee shirt that fit Ambrose like a second skin was tucked in at the waist. He wore his own choker of pukka shells and a leather strap bracelet, he never took them off.

Roman let out a low whistle. Dean always looked hot, but the tight clothes really enhanced the Detective physique.

"Jericho would be a fool not to put you _both_ to work. I'll talk to the bosses, we should be ready for The Pink Cigar by Thursday or Friday. Okay boys, let's pay up and get back where we belong." Roman pulled out his wallet. The grand total of their purchases was five dollars. Reigns gave the lady a twenty and told her keep the change.

The thrift shop was a place were those who were down and out could buy something nice. The shop depended on donations of both clothes and money. Roman's bit of "extra change" was a nice gift. Jay and Dean also put twenty dollar bills in the donation can on the counter _ **...**_

At a much more expensive store, in the elite shopping district of Chicago, Bret spoiled Adam. Bret had taken Adam to the exclusive shops on Chicago's Golden Mile. Adam had selected the Hugo Boss Store. He thought their suits were more comfortable than the other high dollar names.

"He will also need, five vests of classic colors with matching ties and accessories. Will the alterations be done by Thursday? The dinner is on Friday evening." Bret sharply asked the clerk who waited on himself and Adam.

The clerk removed the straight pin from his mouth. He'd pinned the hem of Adam's new trousers for alteration. "No problem, Sir. They will be delivered by Thursday afternoon." The clerk was happy as he replied. He scanned Bret's platinum colored credit card through the machine. He'd just made a fortune in commissions.

Bret gave a nod and signed the slip. "Good." He put the slip copy in his wallet and turned back to Adam. "Now, you need new shoes, belts and um... some special items." Bret declared as he held the door of the store open, as a gentleman should.

Adam did, somewhat enjoy all this and being spoiled, but now Bret was going too far. "No, Bret. I've told you before, a bit of spoiling is nice, but that's too much. You just spent nearly eight thousand dollars on a custom suits, shirts and accessories. Please, Bret, I am not worth that much." The hazel eyed man protested as they slid into the limousine that Bret had rented for the day.

Bret waited until the driver had shut the door. He turned on the long, wide leather seat and faced Adam. "As I have told you, I _enjoy_ it. Besides, you _can't_ wear a new suit with old shoes. How about this, I will only buy you one pair of shoes." He gave Adam a pout. It made Bret look like a little boy in a store who'd been told he couldn't have a new toy.

Adam let out a deep sigh. " _One_ pair, and I _mean_ it Bret. I know you enjoy spoiling me, but...Bret, I _know_ what I am, no point in pretending otherwise. No amount of beautiful clothes will ever change the fact that... I'm... oh, never mind. Thank you, Bret. I do appreciate it." He leaned over and gave Bret a kiss on the cheek.

Bret said no more. While he hated hearing Adam constantly putting himself down, Bret was smart enough to know why. It was Adam's defence mechanism, put yourself down before anyone else can. He wished Adam could just see how beautiful he was on the inside. Hart let it drop, he didn't want to waste time arguing with Adam _ **...**_

At the Precinct 13 Police Station, Roman, Dean and Jason stopped in Hunter's office. "Boss, can we keep these things in here? Don't need anyone finding them and asking a bunch of questions." Roman asked as he held up the two plastic bags of clothes from the thrift shops.

Hunter nodded to the metal gym locker in the corner of his office. "In there, good thinking. I'll have the IDs ready by Friday. Your cousin is doing the work, so I know it will be the best." He winked at Roman.

Dean took the bags from Roman and put them in the locker. Roman grinned. "Dwayne is good. He wanted me to join the FBI, but I like it here, just fine."

Hunter gave Roman a glance, his eyes narrowed. "I never knew that. You turned down the F.B.I... for this? Well, all I can say is, I am glad you did. You're a good guy, Roman. We're damn lucky to have you. Dean, Jason, I feel the same about you as well. I know don't take the time to tell you as much as I should. So, here it is now. I appreciate _all_ of you. I also appreciate your dedication to this task force. You're venturing into something I don't envy. Be damn careful and for fucks sake, _if_ you _have_ to go that far, make sure you have safe sex. My door, as well as Shawn's is always open, to any of you. Now, get to work." Hunter spoke with an unusual softness for his officers. He did need to appreciate them more.

"Thanks, boss. It is nice to be appreciated. Okay, guys you heard the man." Roman gave Hunter a smile and led Dean and Jason out of the office.

When they got to the task force room, they gathered around Jason's computer. They were on a site that was filled with street language. They needed to sound like they knew what they were talking about while undercover. Street slang changed as much as it stayed the same, there were always new phrases and words to learn.

An hour later, Damien Sandow stormed into the office. He poured a cup of coffee and downed it like a shot of whiskey. "One more minute with those two imbeciles, and I'd be in prison for murder." He growled his words, then poured another cup of coffee and took it to his desk.

Dean scoffed. "Come on Damien, they aren't _that_ bad. Don't you ever just... loosen up? Have you _ever_ laughed?" He got up and poured his own cup of coffee and lit a cigarette. Dean then went back to his desk. They couldn't continue with Sandy there.

Damien glared at Dean. "Yes, Ambrose, I laugh, when something is funny. Young and O'Neil are _not_ funny. By the way, what were the three of you doing down in the chop shop district? I know you're dress needs improvement, but I didn't know you _actually_ shopped at thrift stores and during working hours." His brow was highly arched in curiosity.

Jason looked at Damien. "We were on our lunch break. I asked Roman and Dean to help me. My church collected some clothes and I said I'd deliver them. That's what we were doing. I bought some old sheets to make polish rags out of. Nosey much, Damien?" Jason didn't exactly lie, he _was_ going to take donated clothing from his church, he just hadn't done it yet.

Roman and Dean glanced at each other. They were impressed. Jason had just earned an after work beer. Jason turned back to his beloved computer.

Damien curled his lip. "I _am_ a Detective and I _am_ part of this task force. Should have been the... never mind. So, what's next. I am _not_ spending another pointless day with those two." He challenged Roman with a flash of his dark eyes.

Roman went over to Sandow. He stood at his full six foot six inch height, his hands on his hips. "Look, Damien. I _know_ you think _you_ should be the head of this task force over me. I didn't _ask_ Chief Helmsley; either of them; to pick me. It was _their_ choice. Maybe you should be asking them why. However, as long as you _are_ on my team, you _will_ do as you are told, just like Ambrose and Reso. You _will_ go with Titus and Darren, and you _will_ arrest as many prostitutes as you can. If you can't handle your assigned duties, then tell me now. I'll have you removed from the task force. You've been talking about a transfer, I'll be glad to put in the request, just say the word." His usually light gray eyes were darkened with frustration and anger as he looked Damien directly in the eye.

Damien opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could speak. No way could he leave the task force, Calaway would kill him. That fear was even worse, than spending time with Darren Young and Titus O'Neil. He looked up at his superior officer.

"No, I don't want... I'm sorry, Roman. I guess I let my ego... I'm sorry. I'll do my job." Damien swallowed hard. Humble pie was a hard dish to eat, chew and digest, especially when it was ice cold.

"It's alright, Damien. I _do_ understand your frustration, but, please, _try_ to be more of a team player. We aren't _that_ bad. Why don't you come to Paddy's with us after work like you used to. I'll even buy you a drink, and you don't even have to drink beer." Roman spoke with a more friendly expression on his face.

Damien ran his hand over his beard. "I would but... I have plans. Maybe next time. I'd better get my reports done. We actually pulled six off the streets. End of the month, getting desperate for money. Young and O'Neil actually did some good work today." He gave Roman a nod and went to work on the arrest reports.

Roman went back to his own desk. He wished he could figure Sandow out. The man was just on the verge of transferring out of Precinct 13, when Chief Shawn announced the formation of the task force. Damien couldn't have volunteered any faster. Why didn't the Chiefs want Sandow to know what Dean, Jason and himself were doing. Roman's eyes suddenly went wide, one reason came to mind... was Sandow dirty? **_…..._**

Chris Jericho sat in his office. He'd been going over the books. It was badly affecting business that he couldn't put boys on the street out front. He was joined by Wade and Dave Batista.

Dave had been away for a while. He'd gone to visit his extremely ill mother. His usual job a the House of Jericho was to drive the boys to and from their appointments. He also helped Wade with general security. Wade was glad Dave was back, especially with the rumors that Mark was still trying to take Adam, and maybe some of the other boys as well. The crack down was hurting both houses. Chris feared it would push Calaway to take Adam.

"Dave, is your mom doing better?" Chris asked with true concern in his voice and on his face. He laid a brotherly hand on Dave's broad, muscular shoulder.

Batista sighed. "No, not really. She needs that operation to her intestines. Can't afford it right now. At least the pain medication helps. It kills me to leave her, but I had to come back to work. I've got to earn enough to pay for the surgery. Now with the pigs on us..." He shrugged sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Dave. I'd lend you the money, but I really don't have it to spare either, at least not now, we have to live too. The minute the cops back off, and we make a profit, I'll do what I can, you know this." Chris sighed as well. He needed Dave. Chris knew if money didn't come in soon, he could lose Dave to another job.

Dave gave his boss a very small smile. "I know boss and I appreciate that. Now tell me about tomorrow night. He looked at the schedule of appointments. Adam was the only one working tomorrow.

"You are to go to the Four Seasons and drive Adam and Bret Hart to Alinea, it's in Lincoln Park, on Halsted Street. Trust Hart to pick the best. Oh and Wade, you know Adam will send home most of his meal when Dave returns. Let the boys have it. It will give them a boost. Anyway, Dave, wear your best suit. You know the drill, eye on my toy, but not intrusive. Then deliver them back to the hotel. Hart knows you will be driving them. Dave, I want you armed. I don't trust Calaway, you stay with Adam. He goes for a piss you watch, if he shits, you watch. Well, that's it for now. Let the boys go out to the pool, they can swim and tan. Fucking crack down even has Orton keeping his distance..." Chris' words faded, what could he do. He hoped the cops would eventually back off ** _..._**

In Roman's high rise apartment, he Dean and Jason admired their new drivers licenses, passports and social security cards. While they were brand new, the items looked aged and used, it was just that extra mile the F.B.I. went to in providing the new IDs.

Jason shook his head. He held Christian Cage's drivers license an inch or two from his face. "These are incredible. Even I can't create anything like this. Okay, Dean is our pimp, well _my_ pimp. I think you're right, Roman, you _are_ more built for a security guard. Dean had two other boys, but they got nabbed by the um... pigs... or just taken, or runaway... Dean wants me safe... I know I'm supposed to be... oh fuck... No, I _can_ do this." Jason's eyes lowered as he put the ID on the table in front of him. He wasn't scared, but he was nervous.

Roman gave Jason a pat on the shoulder. "I know I'm asking a lot of you... oh fuck, Jason, you um... have had sex haven't you? I know you're gay so that's not an issue... so...?" His brow arched as he looked at Jason.

Jason shot a sheepish look at his boss. "I'm not overly experienced, but yes, I have had my share of sex. Roman, I've only ever topped... that's what worries me. What if I give away the fact that I've never been the bottom before? I'll do it, but..." He finally told Roman what had been bothering him.

Dean let out a low whistle. Roman sighed. "I'm sorry, Jay. You know there _are_ boys that top. I'll try to convince Jericho you are a better top. But... you know, he might not care." Dean spoke with a sympathetic voice. He really did feel bad for Jason, but it was the job.

Jason smiled. "Thanks, Dean. Look guys, this is just my pre-mission nerves. I'll be fine once we get started. I won't let you down. Say, what's Hunter going to tell Sandy when we don't show up at the office?" He gave Roman a curious gaze.

Roman looked up from the map he studied. "That we went out on a stake out. We got a lead on Calaway, and we went to check it out. He's going to tell him we are on night shift, easier to sell. He's also keeping Damien busy with Darren and Titus. He's sending them to the northern most end of our Precinct. Jericho's place is in the south quadrant, see." He pointed to the map. The three Detectives continued to prepare for their mission that would start tomorrow night ** _..._**

On Friday evening, a very elegantly dressed Adam and an equally handsome Bret Hart were on their way to Bret's business dinner. Adam had been glad to see Dave Batista instead of Wade. Dave was much better at guarding without being seen. Adam didn't put much stock in Calaway's threats, why would he be so special? That anyone would want him so badly they would kidnap him?

When they got to the restaurant, Dave let valet park the limo. It was more important for him to stay with Adam. Batista opened the restaurant door for the couple. Once Bret and Adam were safely inside, Dave melted into the background.

As the hostess led Bret and Adam to their table in the corner, heads turned. They made an extremely striking couple. Fair haired, fresh complected Adam, dark haired, ruddy complected Bret, they were a handsome contrast to each other.

A man was already seated at the table but stood when Bret and Adam approached. The man was tall and muscular. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail, but his hair was rather sparse on the top of his head. He had a very deep dimple in his chin. He smiled when he laid his eyes on Adam.

Bret shook the man's hand. "Jesse, good to see you. I'd like you to meet my associate, Adam Copeland. Adam, this is Jesse Ventura, President of Northwest Media Holdings."

Jesse shook Adam's hand firmly but warmly. "Pleased to meet you Mister Copeland. Won't you please be seated?" He held Adam's chair for him.

"Pleased to meet you, and please, do call me Adam. Bret tells me you like classic television and movies. I love the classics." Adam eased into the chair and into the conversation like a professional businessman.

Bret smiled. He could totally picture Adam as his husband, by his side. Why couldn't Adam want it too. If only... if only..."

The dinner was filled with business talk. Jesse loved Adam's idea about having themed nights and mini marathons. Before anyone realized it it was time for dessert.

Adam placed his napkin on the table and pushed his chair back. "If you gentlemen will excuse me. Bret, I'd like to send that home." Adam nodded to his dinner plate. He'd eaten a few bites, but saved the rest for Dave to take back to they boys, they needed a treat. There was nearly a whole T-bone steak, huge baked potato, vegetables and a lobster.

"Of course. I'll order dessert and coffee." Bret gave Adam's cheek a kiss as he and Jesse also stood. Adam gave a shy smile and a slight blush. He felt like a real person and not a dirty whore, it was a rare feeling.

On the way to the restroom, Dave joined Adam. "You know, you look happy. Bret treats you very well." Dave remarked as they entered the restroom.

"Too well. I forgot what I was for a minute. Um... I can piss alone Dave." Adam joked as he did his business. Dave laughed and went to the row of marble sinks and washed his hands.

Adam finished, tucked himself back in and pulled together. He went to the sinks. Dave was drying his hands. Adam looked down at his hands as he washed them.

Suddenly Adam's nose inhaled a sharp, acrid smell. He couldn't breathe. Darkness over took him. The last thing Adam remembered was falling; he fell into oblivion.


	4. Questions With No Answers

_**A/N:** This chapter contains **strong** adult situations and content, please consider yourselves duly **warned**. _

Bret Hart looked at his watch, Adam had been gone a long time. He hoped Adam wasn't ill. He looked for Dave Batista, but Bret didn't see him either. Hart figured the guard was probably looking after Adam, after all that _was_ his job.

Just as Bret decided to to check on Adam, a waiter arrived at the table with a note. Bret unfolded the paper and read the note. _"Adam not feeling well. Said he was very sorry, but he wanted to go home. D. Batista"_ Bret frowned, something about this did not feel right.

Jesse Ventura saw Bret's expression. "What's wrong?" They had concluded their business, a preliminary deal had been signed.

Bret looked at Jesse. "Adam is ill. I'd better see to him. Thank you for the deal, Jesse. I hate to just leave, but you can understand, I hope. Goodnight." Bret quickly threw a wad of cash on the table and left the restaurant. Jesse stared after Bret, but yes, he could understand. If he was dating someone as beautiful as Adam, he'd have done the same. He didn't let it stop him from enjoying his dessert and coffee. He would call Bret later and check on the pretty blond.

When Bret got outside, he called to the Valet Attendant. Of course the limo was gone, so the Valet called for a cab. The Valet had just come on duty, so the man had no answers for the questions Bret had asked.

Bret had the cab drop him off a block from Jericho's Place. He knew Chris would not appreciate a cab pulling up to the house. Bret didn't want Adam punished for any faux pas he made.

Bret carried the "dogie bag" of dinner left overs, Adam had saved for the others. Bret was amazed at how Adam always shared, he was also sure Adam probably shared his shopping as well. Bret didn't mind, it was just another part of Adam that made him so special.

Wade Barrett opened the door. He was shocked to see Mister Hart. Bret spoke first. "I came to see how Adam is. He left so fast, I hope he isn't too ill. Oh, he forgot this, for the other boys. May I see Adam?"

Wade stepped aside to let Bret in. "Mister Hart, I'm... Adam isn't here..." He paused and called to Chris. "Jericho! You'd better come up here!"

Chris was spending a rare evening in the basement with his boys. He wanted them to know it wasn't their fault business had dropped off. In his way, Chris deeply cared about his whores. That was what made him different from Calaway. He hurried up the stairs, Wade had sounded rather upset.

When Chris arrived, Bret once again explained about Adam. He pulled the note from Batista out of his pocket and handed it to Jericho.

"... the waiter gave me that. I thought maybe Adam didn't want to have to explain in front of my dinner partner... you'd have been proud of Adam. It's because of him I sealed a good deal tonight. I wish..." Bret's words trailed off, no point in asking to buy out Adam's contract again.

Wade looked at the note Chris held in his hand. "We trusted that bastard..." Chris shot wade a glance that shut the Englishman up.

"Look, Bret, Wade will drive you back to the hotel in the other limo. It's not as big or fancy, but anyway... I'll... refund the rest of Adam's time with you." Chris looked at the Canadian businessman in earnest.

Bret shook his head. "No, keep the money, I just want to know what happened to Adam." Bret was confused and slightly hurt that Adam would just walk out like that.

Jericho sighed. "I can't tell you, because I don't know. There's been a problem... Bret, please, go. I'm sorry, you can have a replacement if you want... Evan is a sweetheart." Chris didn't want to tell Bret that Adam had probably been taken by Mark Calaway.

Bret shook his head. "No. Thanks anyway, but Adam is the only one for me. Please, Chris, I am at the hotel until Sunday evening. Let me know about Adam, please?" He looked at Chris like a lost pup. It was actually quite sad.

"I will... Wade?" Chris looked at the Englishman with a nod to the door. Wade and Bret left. Chris took the bag of delicious steak and lobster left overs down for the boys to share. He said nothing about Adam, no point in upsetting the boys even more. He knew how they all felt about the hazel eyed blond.

Chris went back upstairs, to his office. He had some phone calls to make. He then decided as soon as Wade returned, he'd go down to The Pink Cigar. Maybe Johnny Ace would know something, he usually did _ **...**_

Roman and Jay followed Dean into The Pink Cigar. The place had a few customers, but for a Friday, it was very slow and quiet. It was another result of the crack down.

The owner of The Pink Cigar eyed the three strangers as they took seats at the bar. Johnny Ace finished drying the cocktail glass in his hand as he stepped up to the bar. He cast a glance at Mark Henry, who sat stoically on his stool. The board showed none of the rooms in the back were in use. The crack down hurt everyone.

Johnny Ace put down the clean glass and tossed the drying towel over his shoulder. "What can I get you boys?" He looked at Roman. He figured the big man was the leader of the threesome.

Dean lit a cigarette. "Give them a beer, on top. I'll take a Bud, in a bottle." He spoke with authority. He wanted to show the bartender _he_ was the leader, not Roman.

Johnny Ace served the requested drinks. Dean laid the cash on the bar. He wanted to establish a good rapport with the bar owner. Johnny Ace nodded to Dean.

Roman and Jay sipped their beers, it felt wrong to drink on duty, but then, were they on duty? Roman made a show that he was the 'protector' especially of Jason. Dean opened the conversation with Johnny Ace.

"Kinda slow for a Friday ain't it? Guess it's gotten to you too, damn fucking pigs." Dean sneered with an exhale of thick smoke. He knew places like this didn't bother with no smoking laws. Was he going to arrest himself?

Johnny Ace let out and airy voiced laugh. As a child, he'd suffered from nasal issues, an operation gone wrong had left him with they dry, arid voice that he hated.

"Yeah. Ain't seen you around here before." Johnny Ace had picked up another glass and began to dry it absentmindedly.

Dean let out growl, then took a pull from his bottle of beer, and swallowed. "Ain't been this far south before. We're from the north side. Fucking crack down, someone got two of my boys. Not sure if it was the pigs or grabbers. Decided I'd better get this one out before they got him too."

Johnny Ace relaxed a bit. No way were these guys cops, they didn't have that yard burned look that cops always had. "Yeah, it's bad here too. So he's yer boy, he's cute. If ya want, he can use one of my rooms. I take ten percent. That's Mark Henry, he'll keep yer boy safe while he's back there." Johnny nodded toward Mark.

Roman looked hard at Mark Henry, then to Johnny Ace. "That's my job. Wouldn't have lost the other two if they'd fuckin' listened to me. Christian here is a good boy. He's a topper." Roman wanted to establish that as quickly as possible. They had learned through research, whores who topped were rare, and sought after. They could command premium prices.

Johnny Ace looked at Christian/Jason with a raised brow. "Don't get many toppers. Some guys like that, but finding a boy to do it is rare. You might do good 'round here. So, tell me. Just who are you?" He looked from Roman to Dean.

Dean crushed his cigarette into the ashtray, and lit another. "Jon Moxley, Joe Anoa'i, Christian Cage. And you are?" Dean nodded to Roman and Jason then looked back to Johnny Ace.

Johnny Ace laughed airily. "John, but most call me Johnny Ace. Well, welcome to The Pink Cigar. Another round?"

Dean nodded and laid more cash on the bar. Johnny Ace showed his trust by not snatching the money. He'd let the tab grow. He finished drying the glass in his hand and served the three cops another round of beer. He took Dean's dirty ashtray and gave him a clean one.

All eyes turned to the door when it banged open like a tornado had struck. Chris Jericho stood at the open door and glared at the handful of patrons. His gaze lastly landed on Johnny Ace. He ignored the three men sitting at the bar.

Chris leaned on the bar. He grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him in close and was only inches from Johnny Ace's face. "Where is he Johnny? Where the fuck is Adam? If you lie to me, you're dead, understand?" Chris let go of Johnny Ace and pulled a gun from the shoulder holster he wore and pointed it at Johnny Ace.

The three cops at the bar fought every instinct they had not to interfere. Instead, Roman pulled Jason off his stool and hid him behind his back as much as he could. Dean froze as to not make any sudden movements that would startle the gunman.

Mark Henry started to move, but Chris looked at him hard. "Johnny if you know anything, you'd better fucking tell me right fucking now!" Chris' blue eyes blazed with anger as he stared Johnny Ace down.

"Jericho, if I knew what you were blowing about, I'd tell you. What's wrong with Adam?" Johnny Ace was calm, like he had guns in his face more often than not.

Chris relaxed and holstered his weapon. He sank onto a bar stool and hung his head. Johnny Ace poured Chris a double shot of Grey Goose vodka with ice. Chris nodded and gulped down the drink in one go. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and launched into what had happened to Adam.

As Jericho spoke, the three Detectives did a great job of hearing the story without appearing to listen. Mark Henry _did_ listen and grew upset and angry. Adam had always been nice to him and Mark loved his little pet, Addy. He'd seen the boy go through a lot. He'd been glad when Jericho had taken Adam in off the streets. He prayed Adam would be alright ** _..._**

Adam's head throbbed and his body shivered, why was he so cold? Bret didn't usually hog all the blankets. Oh god, why did he feel so sick? Why was the bed as hard as the floor? Adam tried to wake up from his icy dream.

Adam wondered if he'd gone back to sleep, at least he didn't feel as queasy as he did earlier. His head still pounded like a bass drum, and he was so damn cold. Adam let his eyes flutter open.

When the hazel eyes finally did open, they could see nothing. The room was blacker than black. Adam moved to sit up. He realized he was totally naked, and was on a cold, dirt floor. His body shivered again. Perhaps it was a flashback, from his cocaine usage, it happened rarely but it did happen.

Adam also realized there was a metal collar around his neck. He ran a shaky hand over the collar and found he was chained to the wall. There was barely enough length in the chain for him to lay down on the horrible floor.

On thing Adam knew for sure, this was not Bret's wonderful hotel room. Adam tried not to panic, he tried to think, what had happened. Oh if only his head would stop pounding and his mouth was dry and felt sticky.

The blond moved his hands along the dirt floor. He tried to figure out exactly where he was. His fingers bumped against something. He tentatively reached out, it was a bottle of water. Adam grabbed it greedily, then put it down, maybe it was drugged or worse, poisoned. As thirsty as he was, he didn't dare drink it. He might not be book smart, but Adam held a Doctorate in street wise.

"Okay" Adam thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Again, he thought to himself. _"We were at the restaurant. I had to piss. Bret kissed my cheek, told the waiter to wrap my left overs. I went to the bathroom, Dave followed like usual. I pissed, washed my hands... I remember, there was an awful smell, then I passed out. I woke up here, naked, chained to this wall, but where is here? Where is Dave? Where is Bret?"_ Adam was more frightened now. Did anyone know where he was? Was Dave alright? Adam heard the sound of voices. He laid back down and feigned sleep.

Adam heard metal slide against metal. Even though his eyes were closed, Adam knew a flashlight was shining on his face. It was all Adam could do to to remain still, and keep his hazel eyes closed, when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Was easy. I figured he'd go take a piss at some point. Why wouldn't he trust me? Oh, I left the limo in the parking lot three blocks from the restaurant. Jericho won't have a clue." The voice of Dave Batista filled Adam's ears.

A new, unknown voice spoke. "He's been out a long time. I hope you didn't use too much ether. You did well though, Dave. I'm sure your mother will be glad to know she can have that operation now. You have a place here as long as you want. Sandow will keep the cops away. Well, let's let him sleep it off. He's even more beautiful up close. I may just keep him naked, chained to my desk. He'd make a pretty little decoration." The new voice was deep, and it's owner's laugh made Adam feel even colder.

Adam heard the scrape of metal again. He now had a fairly good idea where he was. Adam knew he was in the Deadman's Place, and Mark Calaway was his captor. Adam felt the cold wetness as tears spilled from behind his closed eyes. Somehow, the captive fell back into a deep sleep _ **...**_

At The Pink Cigar, Jericho knocked back a second double shot of Grey Goose. He wasn't about to get drunk, he had to stay sharp, he had to find Adam. He knew Calaway probably had him, and that Dave Batista had betrayed him. All he needed now was proof.

The three Detectives at the bar had also heard. Dean had been furiously thinking of a way to engage Jericho in conversation. It was Jason's quick mind that got an idea.

Jason looked at Dean. "Sir, maybe he might have heard about what happened to Zack and Fandango?" He made his voice quiet and respectful, yet sad.

Dean gave Jason a grateful look with a wink. Dean spun on his bar stool. He decided to draw Johnny Ace in first, get Jericho's attention.

"Speaking of missing boys, you haven't heard anyone mention the names Zack or Fandango have you? I mean, we aren't sure who got them could have been the pigs, could have been someone looking to fill a house, it was dark, fucking dark."

It worked. Jericho gave a grunt. "Someone make off with your boys too? Someone has been busy and not just the fucking pigs... I wish it _were_ the pigs." Jericho barely muttered his last words under his breath as a unlit cigarette bounced between his lips.

Dean pulled out his lighter, and flipped open the lid, he spun the wheel with his thumb. When the wick was lit, he held it up for Jericho. With a nod, Chris lit his cigarette, then Dean lit one of his own. He closed the lid of the lighter and returned it to his pocket.

Dean exhaled a stream of smoke. "Yeah. Roman nearly got fish gutted trying to save this one. There were six of them, Roman got four, but they still got my boys, makes me think it probably wasn't pigs after all. I gotta find a place to stay, can't go back, not after that." Dean took a deep drag of his cigarette, the flicked the ashes into the ashtray he now shared with Chris.

Chris leaned back on his bar stool.. He took a long, hard look at Roman. He could tell the man was strong, that was obvious. What really drew Chris in was the sharp, alert, eagle eyed look in his eye. One eye was always on the cute, sandy haired blond, the other watched the room. Jericho also noticed the deadly knife sheathed on Roman's belt.

Chris settled back on his stool. He gave Johnny Ace a hard look with a highly arched brow. No words needed to be exchanged, the two men knew each other. Johnny was one of the few people Jericho fully trusted. He knew Johnny Ace understood his gun pulling anger when he'd first arrived. Johnny gave Chris a firm nod, Chris returned it.

"Buy my friend here another beer. My name is Jericho, Chris Jericho. I run the whores on this side of town. Guess you probably overheard; my best prize was taken from me. I have a fairly good idea who has him. Look, cards on the table. I won't fuck with you, you don't fuck with me. I need muscles, he's got them, and you look like you can handle yourself. You help me, I'll help you. You and your boy can stay at my place. If you rent out your boy, give me twenty percent. I'll warn you though, business is rough, really rough right now. I can't put my boys on the street and client bookings are down. Fuckin' pigs. All we do is provide pleasure, why is that a crime?" For a brief moment, Chris looked like a lost child. He was hurting and didn't know how to make it stop.

Mark Henry moved off his stool and came to the bar. He put his empty iced tea glass on the bar. Johnny Ace gave him a fresh glass.

"If you need me, just call. I'd do anything for Adam; any fucking thing." Mark Henry gave Chris a nod and took his fresh glass of iced tea back to his stool.

Johnny Ace leaned in close between Dean and Chris. "He's half in love with Adam. He means what he says. I'll let him go anytime you need him..." he turned to Dean. "Take his offer. At least yer boy will be safe, he's a rare treasure..." He turned back to Chris. "Boy's a topper" He gave Chris a wink.

Chris leaned up to cast a look at Jason. "Well, that is rare. Even I don't have a topper. By the way, who the fuck are you?" He gave a laugh and leaned up to the bar again.

Dean gave a smile. "Jon, Jon Moxley, Joe Anoa'i and my prize, Christian Cage. Nice to meet you, Jericho. I'll trust you, but it works both ways. Don't fuck with _me_ and I won't fuck with you. I have a feeling, we both _know_ where to dump a body." He held his hand out for Jericho to shake.

Chris took Dean's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Deal, and yeah, I _do_ know where to dump a body. Guess I'd better warn you. My right hand man, Wade Barrett won't like this, especially since my third in command probably just betrayed us. If I wasn't so desperate, this offer wouldn't have been made. However, I think you're a lot like me. Just wanting to provide a service and take care of our boys. Come on, you look like you could use a good hot shower and hot meal. Johnny, if you hear anything?" He gave the bar owner a nod.

"You know I will. I just hope he's not where we know he probably is." Johnny Ace growled. The thought of pretty, sweet Adam in Calaway's clutches almost made him want to vomit.

Johnny Ace watched as Jericho led the three strangers out of the door. He hoped his instincts were right. Deep down, the bar owner felt that the three new men were trustworthy. They'd better be, his life depended on it.

Chris led his new companions to a nondescript white Chevy Caprice. Dean got in up front with Chris. Roman squeezed into the back, he kept Jason close. Chris looked in the rear view mirror, yeah, the Islander would be a good body guard and the boys would like his looks. He started the car and drove off into the night ** _..._**

When Adam woke up again, he had no idea how much time had passed. His head still pounded, but it wasn't quite as severe as it had been. Adam's tongue was thick, and his mouth felt like wet glue. He remembered the bottle of water. His thirst outweighed his fear the water was tainted. When his fingers found the bottle, it gave him a bit of relief when the seal was still intact as it cracked open.

Adam resisted the urge to drink the entire bottle, he wasn't sure if or when he'd be given more. He took two gulps and let them swish around in his mouth. He swallowed, recapped the bottle and set it back down. He crossed his leg and sat Indian style on the dirt floor.

The hazel eyed man felt like he would never be warm again. He uncrossed his legs and pulled his knees up and hugged himself, he rested his chin the dip his knees made as he held them close to his body. It made him sick to know that Dave had betrayed him, and Chris. Adam had always gotten along well with Dave. Adam knew his mother was terribly ill. He guessed if he'd had the chance to help his mother, he would have, no matter the cost.

Adam quickly changed his course of thought. He tried not to think of his sainted mother. He just prayed she wasn't ashamed of the choices he'd made. That she would realize, he did what he had to do to survive. Up till now, he felt he'd done fairly well, once he kicked the cocaine monster.

Adam turned his thoughts to Bret. He knew the man must have been frantic. One good thing, Adam knew Bret would go to Chris, so maybe by now, Chris was looking for him. The blond hoped Heath, Evan and Seth would be alright. He worried about all the boys, but his three roommates were his special pets. At least Heath had good sense and would look after Evan and Seth.

His mind went back to Bret. Sometimes he could imagine himself, married to Bret. He would have a couple of beautiful children, and make a good home for his family... that is, after he took a cooking class or three... or six. The thought made him smile. Heath wouldn't even let him make toast. Well, Adam did manage to get the flaming toast to the sink before the kitchen caught fire, but Heath told him no more cooking.

Adam's head suddenly snapped up, he could hear the sounds of approaching voices. He thought about playing possum again, but he'd have to face his captor eventually. He prayed the stories he'd heard about Mark Calaway were just that; stories. He worked not to panic as he heard a key being inserted into the lock of the metal door _ **...**_

Jericho pulled into the drive way of a large, stone faced, three story house. It was a nice place, well hidden from the street by huge trees.

When he stopped in front of the door, he turned to Dean. "Remember, Barrett might be a bit... stand offish. Let me handle it, after all he works for me. Come on." He opened his car door and slid out.

When the car door was shut again, Roman spoke quickly. "Good job, men. Keep your heads. Let's go." He opened the door and stepped out, Jason after him. Dean took a deep breath and also exited the car.

The front door opened as they got to the top of the six, wide, flagstone steps. A very tall man, with a lean, but muscular build stood in the door way. His short, raven hair was slicked down with a deep part on the left side. He stared hard at the three strangers with Chris.

Chris pushed his way past Wade and waved the others in. "Wade, I'll explain later. The boys alright?" He asked as he lead the three men to the top of the basement stairs, and flicked the light on.

"Yeah, all tucked in. I didn't say a word about Adam. I just explained he sent the food to them. I'll be in the office, I've been making some calls." Wade didn't say much in front of the strangers and wouldn't tell until Chris explained.

Chris led the Detectives down to the basement living area. "The couch pulls out to a king sized bed. Sheets, pillows, blankets are in here." He pulled open the door to a supply closet. It resembled a hotel maid's pantry, linens, cleaning materials and other things to keep the house running neat and clean were stored there.

Chris continued to show them closet. "Towels, wash cloths , extra toothbrushes, that kind of thing on this side. Bathroom is over there, kitchen in there, help yourselves and feel free to cook. That dresser in the corner has extra clothes, sleeping pants, tee shirts and the like. Help yourselves to them as well. I'll be up in my office. Welcome to my home." Chris pointed out all the various things as he spoke of them.

Dean looked around. "Thanks. Yeah, we hadn't planned on anything like this, so of course we have no bags. Maybe in a couple of days, I'll go back and get what I can. Don't worry, we'll grab a bite to eat, shower and hit the hay. Been a long few days. Thanks again." Dean gave Jericho a friendly pat on the shoulder. Chris nodded and hurried up he stairs, he had some explaining to do.

Chris went right to his office. He turned on the surveillance cameras hidden in the basement. The three men were pulling out the bed. Chris turned the sound down and faced Wade. Wade paced the office like a caged lion.

"Sit down, I can't afford a new carpet. Now, have you found out anything?" Chris asked as he sat down at his desk and lit a cigarette.

Wade lit a cigar and inhaled deeply. The strangers would have to wait. "Calaway, he must have got to Dave somehow. One of our rats saw Dave carrying Adam out the restaurant. He heard Dave say 'I told Calaway I could do it,' as he put Adam in the car. Same problem, it the rats know where the Deadman's Place is, they ain't sayin'. I could bring the rat in, work em over..." He let the words hang in the air along with an exhale of blue gray cigar smoke.

Chris shook his head. "No, only as a very last resort. We need the confidence of the rats. We damage one, they will _all_ turn on us. I'm not surprised, I guess Mark did his homework. I'm willing to bet, Dave now has enough money for his mother's operation. I'd have given it to him if I'd had it. If we don't get some money soon... thank gods Hart didn't want a refund, his fee is keeping us going, for the moment." He put his feet up on his desk and took a deep drag from his cigarette.

Wade could now see the three strangers. They were in the kitchen, making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, at least they weren't greedy; yet. He puffed his cigar and looked at Chris.

"Yeah, alright, I will tell you..." Chris launched into why there were now three strangers living in the basement. Wade listened intently. "... so, Johnny Ace gave them the okay. I trust him. That Moxley fellow and I have a serious understanding. Still, they don't need to know everything. I hear or see one questionable thing and they will wake up dead. Now... what do we do to get Adam back?" Chris exhaled again and looked at Wade.

Dean, Roman and Jason stood at the kitchen counter and finished off their sandwiches. All three assumed they were being bugged, probably both video and audio. They kept their conversation to their established story. They made sure to emphasize how they hoped to be able to help Chris, but they managed to make it a natural conversation, and not contrived.

When they finished eating, the Detectives tidied up. Dean and Roman fixed the bed while Jason took a shower. Dean was next, followed by Roman. They slept in the borrowed clothes with Jason in the middle. All three fell asleep quicker than they thought they would. Stress did that _ **...**_

Adam hugged his knees tighter as the door slowly opened. He shielded his eyes when harsh, florescent lights lit the room. He heard a low but cruel laugh.

"Well, well. I finally got Jerifuck's prize whore. He should have taken my threats more seriously. Good thing desperate people do desperate things. Well, as soon as you are little more... compliant, you will be working for me. Say good bye to men like Bret Hart. I don't allow my pets to be spoiled by love sick clients. You let them fuck you, then you leave. No days and nights in nice hotels, it tends to make you forget what you are..." Calaway was interrupted when Adam spoke.

"I _never_ forget what I am. Chris _will_ find me. I _won't_ work for clients like yours." Adam couldn't believe the words he'd just said, but he was angry.

Adam cried out when a riding crop whipped across his back with a sharp crack of leather on skin. "I don't allow back talk either. I _was_ going to let you out, have a cot to sleep on, but now, twenty four hours more in here. You will learn, you _will_ learn. Can't wait to get you on my dick. Till tomorrow, my pet." Mark turned off the light, closed the door and locked it.

Adam hugged his knees, the pain burned his skin. For the first time in years, Adam sobbed like a baby. He cried for Chris, he cried for Heath, Evan and Seth, he cried for Bret, but most of all, he cried for his ma, and the life they should have had _ **...**_

Heath, Evan and Seth lay in their beds. Adam's bed in the corner was empty, but he was with Bret, wasn't he.

Heath let out a sigh and turned onto his side. "Can't sleep?" Seth asked from his bed.

Heath sat up and turned on the small wall lamp over his head. "I think something is wrong. Wade sent us to bed too early, and Chris just left us. Something just doesn't feel right. Why didn't Adam bring us the dogie bag? He always brings it to us himself. I dunno, maybe I'm just on edge because business is so bad. Chris is really worried, I can just tell." Heath sighed again, turned off the lamp and laid back down.

Evan spoke. "I think your right Heath. It's more than business being slow. I wish we could go out. I have a friend on fifth street that knows everything." He gave his own sigh.

"Think if you told Chris, he might let you go talk to him?" Seth asked in a thoughtful tone. He'd been listening to the two older boys talking.

"I guess I could ask him He can only say no. But if he asks why... well... I'll just ask him. We'd better try to get some sleep. It's our turn to make breakfast." Evan spoke through a sleepy yawn. He turned onto his side.

"I'll go with you when you ask him. Yeah, I wanna make pancakes. Good night, boys." Heath sighed once more and also turned onto his side.

"Good night" Evan and Seth said at the same time. It was slower in coming to them, than the guests downstairs, but sleep finally over took the three boys _ **...**_

Adam finally stopped crying. He had to piss. He went as far as the chain would allow and did the best he could to aim away from where he laid. He took another small sip of water. Adam laid on the dirt floor and curled up like a baby.

He didn't pray much, but Adam opened his heart and prayed that somehow, Chris would find him. He suddenly felt slightly warmer, like he was in the arms of someone who loved him. He fell asleep again, with a dream that his ma held him as he slept ** _..._**

Chris sat alone in his office. He'd sent Wade off to get some much needed sleep. Chris had his cameras on the three sleeping strangers. He noticed that Jon held Christian close and Joe slept in a protective stance. He trusted them even further, that could not be faked.

How in the fucking hell was he going to get Adam back? He was going to get him back, without Adam he had no business. Not only was Adam his best whore, he kept the other boys in line. Plus, even though Chris would never admit it, he loved Adam. Not the marrying kind of love, but love none the less. That was why he didn't "sell" Adam's contract to Hart. The thought of not having Adam was too much.

Chris had even toyed with the idea of getting Adam pregnant. They would make a beautiful baby. A sweet little girl, that Chris could spoil... Chris got a sudden idea. Didn't Mark have a kid with his whore? Maybe he'd just found a weapon to use to get Adam back. He had some research to do.

Dean, Jason and Roman had only appeared to be asleep. Dean held Jason in his arms, but it was so he could whisper in his fellow Detectives ear.

"Well, at least we got you here as a top. By the sound of things, you won't have any business any way. Jericho is really up set about this Adam person. We need to find about about him." Dean whispered in Jason ear.

Roman slid down a bit and put his arm over both Dean and Jason as if protecting them in his sleep.

"One thing, finding this guy, Adam will lead us to Calaway. To be honest, I'd rather put Calaway in jail, and now he has kidnapped someone. That's a real crime. All Jericho is guilt of so far is solicitation, a misdemeanor at best. Of course, no telling what he will do to get his boy back. We just have to keep our heads. So far, so good, but one slip up and I think Jericho will make good his promise. Okay, lets get some real sleep. I have a feeling the next few days will be busy." Roman finished his talk with yawn.

This time sleep did over take the three men. It had been a long time since any of them had slept with another person, it was a nice feeling _ **...**_

At the Deadman's Place, Mark, Glenn and Dave Batista were in Mark's plush office. They were having a talk over fine brandy and illegal Cuban cigars.

"He's a little braver than I thought he would be. It's gonna be fun to break him. He's just the type Del Rio likes." Mark spoke through an exhale of cigar smoke.

Glenn let out a low whistle. "You know he likes whips. By the way he reacted to your crop, I don't think he's been anywhere near a whip. What does Jericho do? Give them bon-bons and bubble baths?"

Batista laughed. "You're close. Oh he can dish out punishments, but yeah, he spoils and coddles his boys. Likes to keep them happy. You do know that Adam is his special boy. I even heard him tell Barrett once, he'd like to have a kid by Adam."

Mark's brow arched. "Oh really now. Well, that can't happen, it would ruin that beautiful figure..." He felt bad when he saw Glenn's face fall.

Mark looked at Dave and nodded to the door. Batista got the message and excused himself. He wanted to send his mother an email anyway.

When Dave left, Mark pulled a reluctant Glenn into his lap. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to imply that your figure was ruined. Your gorgeous, baby. Even more so because you gave birth to Gunner. I still want to try for that baby girl." He kissed Glenn's soft lips and nuzzled into him. He would never hurt Glenn, ever.

"I'm... I guess I am always a little jealous when you bring in someone new... I.. " Glenn felt utterly stupid. He got up from Mark's lap and poured a fresh shot of brandy.

Mark understood. "Look, I know we're not the lovey dovey type, but I do love you, Glenn. The whores are just that. I have to know the product I am selling. It's sex. With you, it's making love. Look at the beautiful boy we created out of that love." He pointed to the picture of Gunner on his desk.

Glenn looked out of the window "I was a whore, Mark. I fear losing what we have to the thing you've taken a shine to... like Adam. He's all you've talked about for months." His tone was bitter. Glenn had been holding in his feelings for a long time. Adam's arrival had brought them bubbling to the surface.

Mark realized Glenn was truly hurting. He got up and went to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Glenn's waist, and rested his chin on Glenn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's not him I'm obsessed with. It's bringing down Jericho. Glenn, what's this really about. I've never known you to be truly jealous type. You've even watched me try out new merchandise. You've never acted like this before. Talk to me, Glenn, please, baby." Mark whispered in Glenn's ear. He was truly concerned.

Glenn sighed. "Then why won't you marry me. Wouldn't it be better for Gunner if his parents were married, and a new baby if we're lucky. I'm not saying you can't play with new toys, I just want to know... you'll always come back to our bed. Am I being foolish? I know we don't talk about these things, but maybe we should?" He turned around in Mark's arms and looked deeply into his lover's eyes, right down to Mark's soul.

Mark's eyes grew wide. This was way more serious than he thought. Also Glenn looked even more pale than usual. "Baby, do you feel alright? I agree, maybe we do need to talk about things. Let's do that, soon."

"It's always soon! I'm still expecting you to suddenly cancel our summer with Gunner. You can't commit, Mark. Gunner and I are supposed to be the ones you love, you can't even commit to one month with us!" Glenn was on the verge of crying and he never cried. Glenn was always so calm.

Mark's shoulder's drooped. "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess it stems from my childhood. Seven different step-dads, because my mom couldn't commit. It's no excuse. I'm doing to Gunner exactly what she did to me. I vowed not to do that... but... well... I failed. I swear Glenn, we _are_ going to have our summer with our boy. If you want to get married, we will get married. I do love you, Glenn. Even if I don't say it or show it much." He pulled Glenn in and kissed him with the emotion he'd kept hidden.

Glenn looked at Mark. "You mean it? You really mean it? The summer with Gunner? We can get married?"

Mark nodded. "I mean it, Glenn. I'll even write it down and sign it if you want. Why don't we have a wedding, just the three of us, and a Preacher, down by the lake?"

Glenn smiled, his whole face lit up. "I'd love that. Only it won't be just the three of us. There will be four of us... well... sort of. I'm pregnant. I'm due around the end of January. I guess that's why I've been so... touchy. I wanted a real commitment from you. I'm going to hold you to it. I don't this one born to unwed parents. Well?" He looked at Mark, brow arched.

Mark's lips moved but no words came out. Finally he was able to speak. "I guess I forgot the condom? Oh Glenn, maybe this will be our girl. I do love you. I won't back out on you, I promise." He picked Glenn up in his arms, bridal style and carried him to their private bedroom. It proved Mark's strength, Glenn was as big as he was.

So many questions. Where was Adam? Would Chris find him? Would Mark keep his promise? All questions... with no answers...


	5. Sniffing a Rat

Jason was the first one up. He was always an early riser. Jason was one of those people who didn't much sleep, it more of a nuisance than a necessity. He went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Jason got the coffee maker ready with water and a filter, but he couldn't find the coffee; anywhere. "Oh fuck no, please don't tell me there's no coffee. Okay, think, if I were coffee, where would I be?" Jason muttered to himself.

"You'd be in the freezer, in a bag." A southern laced voice spoke with a hit of laughter.

Jason spun on his heels. There, leaning in the doorway watching him was the most beautiful man Jason had ever laid eyes on. The young man had ginger red hair, and skin that glowed like a perfect pearl. He tried to speak but words failed him. Freezer? What the fuck was a freezer?

Heath pushed himself away from the door frame. He went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of coffee beans. He poured the correct amount into the grinder next to the coffee maker. He pushed the button to grind the beans. Heath put the bag back in the freezer. When he returned to the grinder, the machine stopped. He poured the fresh ground beans into the filter cup, slid it home and pushed the brew button.

Jason watched the red head like he was at the Ballet Russe and the boy was the primo ballerina. When Heath turned around to look at Jason, he flushed. The man was staring at him like a love struck pup. However, Heath thought the sandy haired man was extremely handsome.

"So, who are you and who are they and why are you here? Obviously Chris knows, but..." Heath looked at Jason with an arched brow.

Jason's mind fluttered... ummm name, I have a name? oh... yeah. "I'm Christian, Christian Cage. The big guy is Joe Anoa'i, he's our bodyguard. The other one is Jon Moxley, he's my... well... my pimp... but... he's better to me than that, know what I mean?" Jason finally manged to act like a normal human.

Heath smiled. He then started to gather things to make pancakes. "Yeah, I don't like that word either. But, he is what he is. So, I guess Chris took you in. He'll tell us what we need to know. So, Christian... nice name, good omen. You like pancakes? It's my turn to cook." He measured some flour into a mixing bowl.

"Yeah, I do. Can I help? I'm really okay in the kitchen. I just never thought of looking in the freezer, I don't buy coffee beans, too expensive." Jason moved closer to Heath.

"It's Adam. He loves fresh ground coffee. He has this one really rich client that buys it for him. Adam always shares with us. He's gone till Sunday, though. The rich guy hired him for a week. Adam is lucky, the client spoils him rotten, clothes, bath and beauty stuff, the coffee... but he shares everything with us." Heath hoped that maybe Christian might know if something was up with Adam as he added buttermilk and an egg to the flour in the bowl.

"Add a few drops of vanilla if you have some. This Adam sounds like a great guy can't wait to meet him. Guess I will, tomorrow." Jason shrugged. He thought it best not to mention anything until Jericho did. He smiled when Heath took his advice and added the vanilla.

Heath's brow wrinkled. "Guess you will. Hey, better wake your boss, the boys will down soon. Things will get rather hectic around here." Heath set the pancake batter aside to rest. He then went to the fridge and took out a roll of sausage. Heath opened it and in stead of slicing it, made smaller patties, he could get double servings out of the roll if he made two patties from one slice. Better to have some than none. At least they had plenty of syrup, Bret always brought a case for Adam every year at Christmas. Bret told Adam it was so he could have a taste of home. Heath always wondered why Adam never ate the syrup.

True to Heath's word, Seth and Evan soon loudly thumped down the stairs. That finally woke both Dean and Roman. Jason went to his fellow officers and helped strip the bed. He and Dean folded the sheets and blankets while Roman turned the bed back into a couch.

The three Detectives went to the large bathroom together to dress. They whispered in near complete silence. Jason told Roman and Dean not to mention about Adam being kidnapped. With a nod from Roman and Dean, they finished getting dressed. They wore their own clothes, as they weren't really dirty. With deep calming breaths, they went out to join the others.

By the time the three newcomers got to the huge table in the dining room side of the airy room, Heath had served the first pancakes.

"Have a seat, but Chris sits at the head and Wade at the foot. Guys, this is Christian, his boss, Mister Moxley and their bodyguard, Mister Anoa'i. Okay, raise your hand when I say your name. We have, Evan, Seth, Dolph, John or just call him JoMo, Justin, Cody and Drew. Chris will tell us what we need to know about you. So, dig in." Heath finished the introductions. He went back to frying pancakes. He cooked eight at once on the large stove top griddle.

Jason stayed with Heath and poured himself a cup of coffee. Heath tried not to blush with Jason standing next to him. He even manged to expertly flip the pancakes.

"Wow, Heath, your pancakes are always good but, there's something even better this time." Drew remarked with a notable Scots accent.

Heath gave Jason a wink. "It was Christian's idea. I didn't think a few little drops of vanilla would make that much difference, but It really did. Thanks for the compliment, Drew. Christian, thank you for the vanilla."

Dean and Roman listened to the idol chatter of the boy around the table. Dean paid the most attention to Seth. He found the way Seth dyed his hair, half blond was adorable. The two Detectives at the table realized most of the talk was about Adam. Roman hoped to meet him, Adam sounded like a wonderful person. He just hoped wherever Adam was, he was alright.

The chatter died down when Chris and Wade entered the room. Justin jumped up and and quickly poured two cups of coffee. He gave one to Wade and one to Chris. Heath put four pancakes and four small sausage patties on two plates and served Wade and Chris.

"Heath, finish up and come sit down. You too, Christian." Chris said with a sip of coffee. He ate a few bites, but his mind was too occupied to enjoy it. He stared out of the large plate glass window/sliding door that led outside to the backyard.

The way the house sat on a small hill, meant, even though the kitchen was in the basement, it wasn't underground like the the other rooms were. The punishment room was the furthest underground.

Heath put four pancakes on a two plates once again with sausage. He turned off the griddle and nodded for Jason/Christian to follow him. They sat down at the table. When they did, the chatter stopped completely.

Chris looked at his boys and sighed. "I have a couple of things to tell you. John, Joe and Christian will be staying here with us for a while. Joe will help Wade with driving and keeping you boys safe. You are to mind him like you do Wade, understand?"

"Yes, Sir." The boys around the table spoke in a chorus. They also gave Joe/Roman a nod of respect.

Chris then continued. "Christian will answer to Jon. You might be curious to know, Christian is what we call a rarity. He's a topper, come of you might be interested in learning a few tips from him..." Chris paused and took another sip of coffee.

Chris again continued. "I have something to tell you. It's the hardest things I've ever had to say to you. It appears, that last night, Dave Batista betrayed us. I believe, without a doubt that Adam has been kidnapped and is now at the Deadman's Place..." he was stopped by a chorus of gasps and cries of "no". Cody cried silently.

Chris cleared his throat, when he spoke again, his voice was gruff with emotion. "I understand how you feel. I want you to know, I'm going to do _everything_ in my power to get Adam back home to us. Boys, I know how you feel about Adam. I also know business is in the shit hole. If you do get a client call, for fucks sake give them the time of your life. Don't let your worry for Adam hold you back. You know he'd want you to do your best. One last thing. Doctor Ross will be here at eleven for your birth control shots and check ups, don't forget. To put it bluntly, I can't afford any unexpected little surprises right now. Heath, with Adam... away... you're in charge now. I'll see you in my office later. Be sure to make our new friends welcome. Now, finish your breakfast." Chris finished his speech and tried to eat a bit more.

Heath looked at Evan, he mouthed. "Go ahead, ask him, now." Evan nodded.

"Um... Sir?" Evan spoke with lowered eyes and soft respect. Chris wasn't a Master in a BDSM sense, but the boys respected him like one.

"Yes, Evan?" Chris acknowledged the young man.

"Sir, I have an idea. I have a friend over on Fifth Avenue. He knows everything that goes on. I'm hoping he could tell me where Adam might be. If anyone knows where the Deadman's Place is, it would be him. The thing is, he will only talk to me. I'd have to go alone." Evan bit his lip nervously. He was asking to do something that was against the rules and dangerous as well.

Chris eyed Evan closely. He could tell his boy was telling the truth, he was too scared. Chris pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Evan, I am all for you talking to your friend, but I can't let you go alone. Would he talk to you if Wade waited in the car?"

Evan shook his head. "I doubt it, Sir. If he even thought I was with someone, he probably wouldn't even come talk to me. You only see him if he wants you to see him, that's why he knows so much. I'd be really careful. I can walk there in fifteen or twenty minutes. For Adam, Sir, please?" His dark eyes were filled with both hope and worry.

Chris reached over and stroked Evan's cheek gently. Evan leaned into the touch. "Pet, I just can't, it's too dangerous. I can't afford to lose you too. I appreciate that you would be wiling to do something so dangerous. You're a good boy and far to pretty to be out there alone." He hated the disappointment in Evan's eyes, but he had no choice.

Joe/Roman spoke up. "What if I follow him? I have military training, I know how to trail someone. It would be worth a try. He'd never be out of my sight, but I won't been seen."

Evan perked up and Wade scoffed. "No one is that good, not even me." Barrett sneered into his coffee cup.

"Wade, we talked about this..." Chris looked sharply at Barrett. Wade nodded and took a bite of food. Chris then levelled his gaze at Joe/Roman. "Are you sure. I tell you, If one hair of this boy is harmed, your boy will pay the price. Fair?"

Joe/Roman looked at Jon/Dean. "He can do it. I'll stake my own life on it." Jon/Dean spoke with utter confidence, and a firm nod of his head.

"Alright, Evan. You can go, but after you've seen Doctor Ross. I mean it, one hair on his head." Chris gave his final warning to the Islander, and got up from the table. He nodded for Wade to follow.

Evan looked at Joe/Roman. "Thank you, Sir. I know my friend will know where Adam is; he just has to. But you really have to be good, he has a sense about things." He cast a worried glance at the newcomer.

Joe/Roman spoke softly. "Don't worry, little one. You will be safe as houses and your friend will never know. Can you draw me a simple map? Maybe show what buildings or trees there are? If not, it's alright." Joe/Roman winked at Evan.

"I can do that, I after I do the dishes. It's mine, Seth's and JoMo's turn." Evan stated with a sigh as he looked at the pile of dishes that waited to be washed. Eating was nice, washing dishes was not.

Dolph spoke up. "You go ahead and help him. It's for Adam. Evan, you draw him the best fuckin' map you can." He gave his fellow whore a pat on the head.

Christian/Jason followed after Heath. "What do we do now?" He asked the cute little red head.

Heath laughed. "Well, Saturday is chore day. I'm gonna start the laundry. We take turns doing all the different chores. Come on, you can help me gather and sort." Heath grabbed six laundry baskets that were nested together in the corner by the washing machine.

Evan worked with Joe/Roman to draw a map of the route he would take to Fifth Street. The others did the dishes or went about doing the other chores around Jericho's Place.

Promptly at eleven, Doctor James R. Ross came to the house. Chris hired him because he was discrete. He looked after the health of Chris' boys and kept their birth control shots up to date. Chris loved kids, and eventually wanted to have one or two, but he didn't want any of his boys to get pregnant. He would never allow an abortion, and he didn't have the extra money to raise a child at the moment.

Evan was the first to get the Doctor's attention. There was a brief exam and a pregnancy test, then when the test came back negative, Evan gritted his teeth and got his shot.

Chris walked to the door with Evan and Joe/Roman. "You be careful, Evan. Find out what you can and hurry back..." He paused and turned to the Islander. "Not one hair on his head." Chris' eyes levelled at the bigger man with fire.

"Don't worry. Trust me." Joe/Roman spoke with utter confidence. He waited five minutes after Evan left, then began the difficult job of trailing him.

Evan walked at a fairly rapid pace with purpose. He wasn't a stranger to the streets, he'd grown up much like Adam. He might look sweet and delicate, but Evan could fight with the best of them, he was quick and wiry.

Roman was impressed with the way Evan moved. The boy would be good Detective material. As he trailed Evan, he was even more grateful than usual for the life he'd been given. Roman know all Chris' boys needed was a chance.

Roman supposed being under Jericho's care was better than being on the streets. He wished Madame Mayor would just stop the crack down. If places like Jericho's were closed, what would happen to the boys. However, places like the Deadman ran were different, those Roman wanted to put a stop to. He knew it was a all a horrible, vicious circle.

When Evan got to the corner of Fifth and Oak Streets he stopped. He leaned against a lamp pole. Roman could see from his hidden place, Evan's left hand made an odd, waving type motion. Roman know a lot of street sign language, but not this.

The minutes ticked by. Roman had calculated that approximately fifteen minutes had passed. He was about to give the whistle signal he'd arranged with Evan, when he saw a young black man, colorfully dressed with dreadlocks walk up to Evan and hug him.

Roman watched as Evan and the other man had a very animated conversation. He wished he had a parabolic listening device, but alas, he didn't. They couldn't have taken the risk of having anything remotely cop related in their possession while at Jericho's house.

Evan and the young black man talked for a good half hour if not more. Roman once again waited for Evan to get a five minute head start, then he too began the journey back to Jericho's Place.

When Evan walked back into the house, Chris was waiting. He grabbed Evan and looked him over, carefully, from head to toe. When he saw his boy was alright, he gave Evan's cheek a kiss.

Joe/Roman walked in five minutes later and Jericho greeted him warmly. "Well done. You've gone a long way to prove yourself. Thank you for keeping Evan safe. Go relax. Evan, my office." Jericho shook Joe/Roman's hand and escorted Evan to his office.

Roman had hoped to hear their conversation, but he saw Wade lurking about and changed his mind about eaves dropping. He went downstairs to look for Dean and Jason.

Chris had Evan sit in one of the leather chairs in his office, while he sat in his chair behind his desk. Chris lit a cigarette and indicated for Evan to speak.

"I talked to Kofi. Adam is at the Deadman's Place. Oh Chris, Adam in that house of horrors!" Evan started to break down in tears.

"Evan, please. I know it's hard, but tell me everything this Kofi said. For Adam." Chris spoke softly but with a firmness. There would be time for tears later.

Evan gave a deep sniff and swiped his eyes with his hands. Chris poured Evan a glass of water and Evan took several sips. He was finally ready to continue.

"You were right about Mister Batista too. He's the one that took Adam from the restaurant. There was nothing Mister Hart could have done. Mister Batista paid off one of the dishwasher staff to help get Adam out without being seen." Evan paused to take another sip of water.

Chris flicked his ashes as Evan continued. "Kofi also said you were right. Deadman has a son with the one they call Kane. The kid's name is Gunner and he attends Saint Matthew's Academy in Vermont; Stowe, Vermont. He's fifteen years old, and the typical most popular boy in school. One thing though, how Kofi knows all this is beyond me, but the boy has no idea what his parents _really_ do for a living. All he's ever been told is that his father is a very successful businessman." Evan almost laughed. The idea of such a life and such a school was an absolute joke to him.

Chris sat up like he'd been hit by lightening. "Oh Evan, you are wonderful! We may get Adam back real soon. You're sure this guy Kofi is reliable?" He looked at Evan with his brow highly arched.

Evan nodded like he was a head banger at a rock concert. "Absolutely. He's never been wrong. We all knew, if we needed to know anything, Kofi would know. He could make a fortune as a private detective, but he just does it for his friends. If Kofi told me it was going to snow on the Fourth of July, I'd buy a sled."

Chris gave a slight laugh. "I'll remember that. He say anything else?" Jericho asked as the turned on his lap top computer, it was the one he used for private business.

Evan shook his head. "Not really... oh wait, yeah, one more thing about Mister Batista. Deadman gave him enough money for his mom's surgery. Chris, we've got to get Adam out of there. Kofi doesn't know exactly where Deadman's Place is, but he said it's on the southwest side. If Kofi doesn't know, the place must have one fucking cover." Evan gave a shrug.

"Evan, I'm proud of you. When we get Adam back, it will be because of you. You go relax now, you've earned it." Chris stood up, walked around the desk and opened the door of his office for Evan. He waved for Wade to come.

"Glad I could help, Sir. Thank you for letting me go." Evan nuzzled against Chris, then left to go find Heath.

Chris and Wade went into Jericho's office. Chris filled Wade in on what Evan had told him. "... Now, I want you to find a private detective, of our ilk, that can get me pictures of Calaway's kid at that school. Let's see what happens if I threaten daddy's boy." Chris gave an evil laugh and went to work on his computer.

Evan found Heath and Seth up in their room. Heath was telling the new guy, Christian about Adam. Christian looked at a picture of Adam Bret had taken.

"He is handsome and you can see in his eyes how nice he must be. I hope..." Christian/Jason stopped talking when Evan came into the room.

Heath jumped up. "Well, did you find your friend? Did he know about Adam?" His eyes burned with eagerness. He led Evan to Adam's bed and pulled him to sit.

Evan looked at Christian, but then, after all, he was one of them now. He told the men in the room everything he'd told Chris, after all, Chris hadn't told him not to.

The police detective listened intently. He was a bit disappointed to hear that the street rat didn't know exactly where the Deadman's Place as located. However, knowing it was on the southwest side was more than they knew before. At least now, Dean would have something to report to Hunter when he could.

When Evan finished, Heath let out a long breath. "Well, let's hope Chris can do something. The thought of Adam in that place makes me sick. Chris better find him before it's too late." Heath bit his lip.

Jason hated seeing the pretty red head so distressed. He fought the urge to pull Heath into his arms and comfort him. "I don't mean to sound... but what is it about that place that's so bad. I mean, this is a nice place, isn't it like this?" Jason asked thoughtfully. Maybe he could find out even more to help build a case for court.

Heath, Evan and even Seth looked at Christian/Jason like he had three heads. "You've never heard of the Deadman's Place?" Heath asked, his eyes wide.

"No, I haven't. See we haven't been in Chicago for long. We came from Jon's home in Ohio. He thought we'd do better here. We did okay until we lost Zack and Fandango." Christian/Jason explained.

Heath nodded. "Well, it's not like this place at all. See in his way, Chris loves us and cares about us. He takes really good care of us. Now, he doesn't mind if a client is a bit rough, but, they aren't allowed to leave any marks or really hurt us in any way. Mark Calaway, the Deadman, is exactly the opposite. He not only allows, but encourages rough stuff. Really dark, BDSM stuff. Whips, wax, anal, hard sex... it's terrible. I mean, okay consensual BDSM is one thing, but, what happens there is not consensual. Adam? In that place?" Heath's eyes filled with tears at the very thought of the idea.

This time Christian/Jason couldn't help it. He sat on the bed and pulled Heath into his arms. It was like the little ginger was made for his embrace. Their bodies fit together like a jig saw puzzle.

Heath loved the feeling of Christian's arms around him. He felt safer that he'd ever felt. He was... comfortable.

Evan and Seth both noticed the moment Heath was having. They didn't want to interrupt it, so with a nod to each other, they quietly left the bedroom.

Downstairs, Roman and Dean were on the couch. There was a replay hockey match on the television. A few of the boys were watching, saying how excited Adam would be. The New Jersey Devil's were playing and winning. They were Adam's team.

Evan and Seth came down the stairs. Evan looked at the two older men on the couch, then his fellow whores sitting together on the floor watching the game. The other boys looked at Evan. Evan nodded to the kitchen, the boys went.

Dean and Roman stayed on the couch. It wasn't their place to interfere, even though they really wanted to hear the conversation. They looked when they heard Heath and Christian/Jason came down the stairs. Roman and Dean also couldn't help but notice they were holding hands.

"Sir? Where are the others?" Heath asked the two men on the couch. Christian/Jason still held Heath's hand.

Jon/Dean replied. "In the kitchen. Christian, come here." he patted the empty space on the couch between himself and Roman.

With some reluctance, Heath and Christian/Jason broke their connection. Heath went to the kitchen and Christian/Jason went to the couch. He had to obey to keep the cover, but he could really kill Dean about now, well almost.

Jason sat and in a nearly inaudible whisper, spoke to his colleagues. "I heard it all; upstairs. We'll talk later. Better let me go in there, I'm trying to get accepted. Oh, this is Adam, Heath thought you might like to know what he looks like." Jason handed Dean the small framed picture he'd brought downstairs.

Dean nodded for Jason to join the others. When Jason left, Dean looked at the picture. Adam was dressed in a navy blue suit. It was a photo from an expensive photography studio. On the back of the frame there was a handwritten note. " _Thanks for sitting for me. I wanted a good picture of you to keep close to my heart. With deep affection, Bret._ "

Dean handed the picture to Roman. "He's not bad looking, but not my type."

When Roman looked at the picture of Adam, it was like he'd been kicked in the soul. Adam's image took his very breath away, and his heart beat rapidly. He shook himself, this was ridiculous, yes, the man was beautiful but, why was his soul so... attracted? Roman quickly handed the picture back to Dean, before he made a fool of himself.

"Well, I can see why everyone likes him. He has very kind looking eyes and a pretty smile. I can also see why Jericho wants him back. We'll have to find out what Evan discovered from Jason later." Roman tried not to sound like a lovestruck teenager, even though he felt like one.

Dean looked at the picture again. "Yeah, I would imagine he knows how to give a client a good time. Still, not my type, I like em dark haired. Now, that Seth kid, he's more my flavor." He put the picture on the table next to the couch.

Roman frowned. "Don't judge him like that, about being a good... you know what I mean. These guys didn't have it as lucky as us. They do what they have to do to make it in this world." Roman was rather sharp with his tone. He turned his attention back to the television.

Dean noticed Roman's sharp tongue but didn't have time to respond before the group of boys returned from the kitchen. They all sat down on the floor and looked rather upset. Some of the boys had tears in their eyes, including Seth. Christian/Jason and Heath sat close to each other.

Seth sniffed, then spoke, his voice cracked with emotion. "I just can't believe that monster has our Adam. What has Addy ever done to deserve that? Adam takes such good care of us. Look at how he spoils us. Shares his new clothes when Hart takes him shopping, he barely eats anything in restaurants so he can bring it home for us. Heath said he knows Adam has taken punishments meant for all of you, to protect you. We have to do something! Let's just... form a posse and go get him! Deadman can't fight all of us!" Seth stood up, his fists were curled in a tight clench at his sides.

Some of the others stood with him. Jon/Dean spoke up. "Now boys, just calm down. Mister Jericho wouldn't want any of you to get hurt. The Deadman might not be able to fight you all at once, but if he has a gun or armed guards? He wouldn't have to fight you. How would that make Adam feel, knowing you hurt or even worse, killed trying to save him. Have faith in Jericho, he takes good care of you, right? I'm sure he's up there now, trying to figure out a way to get Adam back, without anyone getting hurt."

"He's right my darling pets. Please, calm down. I think I have something figured out, but you need to be patient. I'm quite sure we will have our Adam back, soon." Jericho spoke from the foot of the stairs. He'd heard all that Jon/Dean had told his boys.

Seth sat back down on the floor in a heap. He crossed his legs Indian style and put his head in his hands. Dean felt bad for the young man, but he admired his spirit. He also thought Seth was rather sexy when he got all fired up.

Jericho looked at Jon/Dean. "Thanks. I appreciate what you said. I do have a plan. Can you and Joe look after the boys? Wade and I have a lot of work to do, and I don't need a bunch of interruptions. Why don't you take them outside for a while, but stay in the back yard." Chris looked at his upset boys, they needed a distraction.

Jon/Dean nodded. "Be glad to. Got a football?" He looked at the group of young men.

Heath nodded. "Yeah. Come on guys, lets go play. Adam would want us to keep busy. He'd be the first one outside." He tried to be a good leader, to make Adam proud.

Joe/Roman smiled. "Come on, I'll teach you some stuff I learned playing ball at college. Almost went pro, but I blew out my knee in the last game of the year." He gave a shrug. That had really happened, but he wasn't sorry, the injury had led him to the police force.

Chris smiled when his boys followed Jon and Joe to the kitchen and out into the back yard. With the knowledge his boys were being carefully watched, Chris went back up to his office.

Wade was on the phone. "If you send me the pictures and information within two hours, you'll get a bonus over your fee, wired directly to your account, the moment I have the file."

After a few more parting words, Wade ended the call. "We will have what we need in a couple of hours. Our man here just happened to know a very reliable guy about twenty minutes from Stowe. He's on the job as we speak. He said it will be a breeze, the school is having an open sports day. Public is invited, some kind of fund raiser. We should have Adam back, snap to." Wade spoke firmly as he showed Chris the information their man had sent them about the PI in Vermont.

"Good work, Wade. I do appreciate you. I know times are rough right now. I guess deep down, I can't blame Dave, but still loyalty means everything. You will always be my second. I would dare trust anyone else. That's why I was insistent that Joe went with Evan. He is expendable, you're not. I just couldn't tell _them_ that, understand?" Chris' blue eyes burned with conviction as he looked at Wade.

Wade nodded, a slight ruddiness appeared on his cheeks, not from embarrassment, but with pride. "Yes, I understand, now. Thanks for that. You know I will never betray you. I have money, its never been about the money, you know that. Being the son of an English Lord, I have advantages." Wade gave Chris a wink and pushed a few buttons on the computer.

Chris gave a scoff. "You'd better hope your father never finds out what Jericho Enterprises is _really_ about."

Wade laughed. "Won't happen. He could care less what I do. He too busy trying to find a husband or wife for my brother. My inheritance can't be touched by the family. It was part of the agreement I made to let my younger brother inherit the titles and land. I have no desire to live that life. I much prefer this." He took a cigar from the box on Chris' desk and lit it.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Jon/Dean was gently washing out a cut Seth had sustained when he fell into the rose bush. "I'm sorry, little one. I honestly didn't see you when I jumped for that pass." Jon/Dean whispered softly as he worked.

The cut was really nothing, but Seth loved the attention from the auburn haired man. "It's alright, Sir. I should have moved. You have a gentle touch. Christian is a lucky boy to have you care for him." A soft blush dusted Seth's cheeks as he stared at the floor.

"Well, I think Jericho is the lucky one, to have you. So tell me, Seth, if you want, how did you... never mind, none of my business." Jon/Dean washed out the slightly bloody cloth. He then fiddled with a small bandage from the first aid kit kept under the kitchen sink.

Seth sighed. "Usual story. I was the only child. Grew up on a farm in Davenport, Iowa. When I was fourteen, the bank came to foreclose on the farm. We had no where to go. We went to a shelter, dad and mom took what jobs they could, but, the government took almost everything they earned. Mom just... gave up and faded, she died and dad followed her by... gunshot. The shelter said I'd have to go into the welfare system. I wanted no part of that. So the next day, I took what little money I had managed to save, bought a bus ticket to Chicago. I spent nearly eight years on the streets. One night a few weeks ago, I met Jericho at the Pink Cigar. Chris liked the way I dyed my hair, and he liked my look. Both Johnny Ace and Mark Henry told me I'd be looked after by Jericho, so here I am." Seth sighed with a shrug. He was one of thousands, he wasn't a special case.

Jon/Dean put the tiny band-aid on the small cut. He gave Seth's cheek a caress. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Fuck the world sometimes. I can picture you though, all hot and sweaty, driving a tractor in the field. Bet you'd look as sexy as fuck."

Seth flushed even more. "Um... thanks for this. I'd better get back to the game." He quickly moved to the door. He had to, he was too close to just kissing the older man. That could not happen.

Jon/Dean followed Seth back outside. He laughed a bit. Heath fussed over Evan like a mother hen. He couldn't help but notice. Jason was right there, at Heath's side. Dean cast a glance to Roman. Roman shook his head and hoped Jason kept his.

Chris and Wade were impatiently waiting for the email from the private detective in Vermont. While they waited, Chris surfed the internet, there was one thing he hoped to find; Mark "Deadman" Calaway's email address.

Jericho knew there had to be one, customers had to get in contact somehow didn't they? "Okay, if I wanted dark sex, where would I look?" Jericho muttered to himself as he worked at his desk computer and clicked the mouse, a lit cigarette dangled from his mouth, ash threatened to fall, but didn't.

Wade used the lap top to do the same research as Chris. He went to dark sex sites, some so dark it made his skin crawl. He wasn't one to judge anyone's sexual habits, but some people were just... sick.

"You find anything?" Chris asked as he leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes to stop the burn in them. He'd been staring at the computer too long.

Wade too leaned back in his chair. "Not a fucking thing. How does he get customers? He can't just rely on word of mouth..." Wade banged his hands on the arms of his chair.

Chris sighed. "Maybe he does. Look, Orton likes dark stuff, maybe he knows something. Offer him a free fuck of his choice. Tell him I want Calaway's email."

Wade nodded and pulled out his cell phone. While he called Orton, Chris decided to go check on his boys.

Jericho went downstairs, his boys were hot and sweaty as they sat around the kitchen table and drank cold drinks and ate cookies. Jon/Dean and Joe/Roman were outside on the patio.

"Did you boys have fun?" Chris asked as he poured a cup of coffee from the pot Heath had just made.

He was answered by a chorus of "Yeses" Chris frowned when he saw the tiny bandage on Seth's cheek. He took Seth's chin gently in his hand.

"It's just a scratch. I misjudged a pass and fell into the rose bushes. It's okay, Mister Moxley cleaned and bandaged it. He did a good job." Seth spoke with a smile on his pretty lips.

"I'm glad you're alright. Be more careful next time. Alright, you boys have fun. I'm working hard to get Adam back. You mind Mister Moxley and Mister Anoa'i. I'll be in my office." Chris took his cup of coffee, and one for Wade, and went back upstairs.

Wade took the coffee cup from Chris. "Thanks, Boss. Orton didn't know anything. He sounded truthful, guess he doesn't go for Calaway's brand of rough... oh... hold on..." Wade leaned forward as the computer "beeped" he had a new email.

Chris looked over Wade's shoulder as the report from the private eye in Vermont appeared. "Wow, he is good. Even got the kids room number and those pictures, it's like the kid posed for him. Okay, I'll get the email ready to send to Calaway. Find that fucking email address." His blue eyes burned with the fire of determination.

Chris and Wade went back to work. The boys took showers and cleaned up after their football game. They were all now back down in the basement and watched a movie. Jon/Dean and Joe/Roman sat on the couch, watching over the boys.

Chris' head snapped up when he heard the doorbell chime. Maybe it was finally a customer. He nodded for Wade to answer the door.

Wade went to the front door, prepared to greet one of their clients. Instead, when he opened the door, all he found was a small, white envelope. _"FOR EVAN"_ was written on it. Wade picked up the envelope and took it to Chris.

Chris looked at the envelope with curious eyes. "Call him up here." He nodded to Wade. Wade went to the top of the basement stairs.

"Evan, come up here, hurry!" Wade called down the stairs. He went to wait by the door to Chris' office.

The boys wished Evan well. Hearing the doorbell, they all assumed he was going to be with a client. Maybe business was about to pick up.

Evan was surprised when Wade motioned him to the office. The two men entered and Wade closed the door behind them. Chris reached across his desk and handed Evan the envelope. "This is what the doorbell was about. Open it, please." Chris' voice was commanding, Evan's business was _his_ business.

Evan took the envelope, he turned it over in his hand. On the back was a strange symbol. Evan smiled. "It's from my friend, the one I went to see. This is his tag." His fingers deftly opened the envelope. If Kofi went to that much trouble, it had to be important.

Evan looked at the piece of paper with a wrinkled brow. "It's an email address, markandglenn at hotmail dot com." He handed Chris the slip of paper.

Chris' lips broke out in a face splitting grin. "How your friend got this, I don't know and frankly I don't care. He just brought Adam home. Evan, you precious pet, you can have the month off." He stood and went to his boy. Chris did a very rare thing, he kissed Evan hard, on the lips with great passion.

Evan floated back down the basement stairs, wow, could Chris kiss.

Chris looked at Wade. "Calaway's email." Wade broke out in a grin, Adam was as good as home... or was he?


	6. Under Threat

_**A/N:** This chapter contains **ADULT** themes and situations. Consider yourselves duly warned! _

Adam was so cold he didn't even feel it any more. Dave Batista had brought him a slice of bread and another small bottle of water, but said nothing. Adam had no sense of time, had he been here a day or a week? He simply had no idea.

Adam allowed himself to cry more than he could ever remember. It was all the years of tears he'd held in; tears for his ma, for John Cena, and all the other people who'd come in and out of his life, like the family under the bridge. One thing, however, he didn't cry about, the choices he'd made. Those he made of his own free will, he had no one but himself to blame.

The hazel eyed man's back was against the wall. He hugged his knees tightly. He'd had to give in earlier and had taken a shit, the smell invaded his nose. He'd tried so hard not to do it, but his body betrayed him. Adam longed for a hot shower, or even better a long, hot, delicious bubble bath.

At first, some of the other boys had made fun of Adam's hour long, bubble filled baths. Heath was one of the first to finally cave in and try one for himself. Heath told the other boys to give it a go. Now, when ever Bret came to visit, one store Adam willingly dragged him to was Bed, Bath and Beyond. They had the best bubble bath. Bret didn't mind, he knew, without saying, that he was buying bubble bath and other products for all the boys, but it was the one thing that made Adam truly happy. If it made Adam happy, Bret would buy out the fucking store.

Adam looked up, the door to his cell, as he he'd come to call it, started to open. Dave Batista's shadowy outline filled the doorway.

"Fucking hell, it stinks in here. Get up, boss wants you. You gotta shower first." Batista unlocked the metal ring that was around Adam's neck.

Adam slowly got to his feet. He'd tried to make sure not to let his muscles get too stiff, but still, it was hard to move without stumbling.

Dave hesitated, Adam was so dirty, but finally, he wrapped Adam's upper left bicep in his hand and helped keep Adam steady as he walked.

Adam blinked several times as he was led out of the cell, into a brightly lit room. Dave walked Adam across the room. They stopped in front of a door that opened to reveal a small bathroom.

"Get showered and for fucks sake wash your hair. You're to put this on when you're finished. Don't take all fucking day, this ain't one of your bubble baths. Oh, and don't get any ideas about sneakin' out, I'll be right here." Dave gave a growl and shoved the dirty man into the bathroom and closed the door.

Adam heard the door lock. His hazel eyes scanned the room, it was stark white. There was a shower stall, toilet and sink. He was glad there was no mirror.

Adam looked down at the sink. He saw a new toothbrush with a travel sized tube of toothpaste, there was also a brand new hair brush, waiting to be used. A clean towel and wash cloth sat on the closed lid of the toilet. What surprised Adam the most was the luxurious, long, white silk kimono style robe that hung on a hook on the wall. The robe was covered with beautiful silver thread embroidery.

Adam turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. Even with the hot water on full, it was lukewarm at most. Adam took the bottle of body wash he found and began to wash from head to toe.

He washed his hair till it squeaked, telling Adam it was finally clean. He scrubbed every part of his body, even his ass hole and cock. Not that he cared about them being clean for his captor, but for his own peace of mind. When the water started to go completely cold, Adam shut if off and stepped out onto the small bath mat.

Adam briskly rubbed himself with the towel, he wished he had a second one for his hair, but he made due with what he had, if anyone was used to that, it was him.

He folded the towel and sat on it to brush out his long hair. When it was wet, it almost went to his waist, when dry, it came to the middle of his back. Adam got out all the tangles and sighed.

He looked over at the shower. It was filthy from his bath. He thought about leaving it that way, but then he thought better of it. A boy, like himself, would be sent to clean up the mess. Adam couldn't let that happen. He used the wash cloth and cleaned the shower with the body wash. When he finished, he was satisfied, it was a job well done.

Adam brushed his teeth and made sure the sink was also clean. He always got after Heath for leaving toothpaste drying on the sink. Adam shook his head, he had to stop thinking of home, of Heath and the others.

Adam finally put on the long, silky robe. He hated to admit it, but the fabric felt wonderful on his clean skin, He also hated not having any underwear, but at least he had the robe. He had a feeling he should be grateful he had it wear. He wrapped the material around his lithe body and tied the belt tightly.

With a deep breath, Adam tapped on the door. "I'm finished." He called out to Batista.

Adam stood back as the door was unlocked. "About fuckin' time. The boss is waiting, let's go." Batista sneered his words and motioned for Adam to follow him.

Dave led Adam up the stairs. It was like going from hell to heaven. The upstairs was luxury at its finest. The décor style was Asian. All the furniture was Chinese and the colors were rich red and deep gold with black accents. It was beautiful.

They walked down a hallway to a door at the end. The faint smell of incense filled Adam's nose and somewhere, someone played a Shamisen. It only added to the atmosphere of the house.

Dave turned to Adam. "I _know_ you. You'd be very wise to keep your smart remarks to yourself. The Deadman _isn't_ Jericho." Dave knocked on the door. A deep voice called out for them to enter.

Dave opened the door, the smell of incense was stronger. "Sorry, he decided to play housemaid and clean the bathroom." Dave stepped out of the room, and left Adam to his fate. Dave closed the door and melted into the darkness of the house.

Adam could only see a dark shadow. The room was very dimly lit by a lone, pillar candle on a small table. Adam could tell he was in a bedroom, but obviously not a master bedroom, it was too small for that.

The deep voice spoke again. "Kneel, boy." The voice left no room for argument.

Adam gathered the robe in his hands and did as he was told. He was actually surprised there was a pillow for him to kneel on. Adam also bowed his head. He'd had a little BDSM training, but not that much, it wasn't his thing.

"Well, at least you have some training. Not to worry, you will learn. I can understand why Jericho protected you so well. However, money is a terrible betrayer. I should be fair, tell you where you are. You are in my home, most know it as The Deadman's Place and I... am the Deadman. Welcome home, Adam." The shadow finished speaking and stood. Mark walked up to Adam.

Adam tried not to be afraid as he looked at the hem of a black silk robe. A hand reached out and the fingers lifted his chin. Adam kept his eyes down, not out of respect, but fear.

"You _are_ a beauty. I can't _wait_ to see that face twisted in pain. You see, I always break in the new boys, personally. If you can take _my_ cock, you can take anything. Are you afraid?" Mark gave a chuckle when he felt Adam tremble.

"No, I am not afraid of anything. I just want to go home. I'm not the type your clients want, trust me. I don't allow rough play." Adam bit his lip, why didn't he listen to Dave?

Adam's head reeled from the hard slap that crossed his cheek. He vowed not to cry out or show how badly it hurt. Adam knew that's what Mark wanted. He reeled again when his other cheek was slapped equally as hard.

"You never speak to me like that again. You will fuck who I tell you to fuck and you have no say in it, ever. If my client wants to whip you, he will. If he wants to drip hot wax on you, he will. Your days of being spoiled and pampered are over. You belong to me, body and soul." Mark slapped Adam's face a third time to make his point. When the Deadman slapped Adam for the third time, Mark's robe flapped open and exposed his groin area.

Adam made no sound, but the tears of pain swam in his hazel eyes. Adam had to admit, Mark had the biggest cock he'd ever seen. It was only a little longer than average, but it was thick. Adam knew it would hurt, especially because he did an exercise that kept his hole tight. He knew the worst fate for a whore was a loose ass from over use.

Mark placed his hand on the back of Adam's head. "You have one minute to make my cock as slick as you can, because that's all the lube you will get. Now get that pretty mouth open." Mark slapped the back of Adam's head, and pushed Adam's face towards his cock.

Adam had no choice. He opened his mouth. Before he even had a chance to blink, Mark shoved his cock into the hot mouth.

Adam had to fight the urge to gag and spit out the sharp, vile taste. He thought of how good Bret tasted, and even Chris, but the bitterness of Mark quickly wiped those thoughts from his mind.

Mark held Adam's head tightly as he fucked Adam's mouth. Mark held in a moan. He'd never had such wonderfully hot mouth on his dick, not even Glenn, a thought he decided he'd better keep to himself. Where was Glenn, he was supposed to be here.

Adam did his best to get the vile dick as slick and wet as possible. He took the Deadman at his word and if he was going to be fucked by it, he wanted it as easy as possible.

Mark thrust his hips and felt his cock slide down Adam's throat. He loved seeing the tears well up in the hazel eyes as Adam nearly choked.

Adam fought harder than ever not to gag. This was the longest minute of his life. It was double edged. He knew when the minute was up, that cock would impale him. Adam was starting to feel a new emotion, or at least one he hadn't felt in a long time... something beyond fear... he was terrified.

Mark pulled his cock out of Adam's mouth with a slick, wet pop. Adam moved his jaw a bit to try to relax his facial muscles. He couldn't help the yelp that came out of his mouth when Mark grabbed him by the hair and yanked him toward the bed.

If Adam wanted to keep his hair in his scalp, he had no choice but to crawl as fast as he could. His knees burned on the wooden floor.

"Get up there, on your knees, head down, ass up." Mark growled and tossed Adam onto the short legged bed. The bed was only a foot off the ground and the mattress felt about an inch thick.

Adam again had no choice and did as he was told. He gripped the small, narrow pillow and bit down on it. Adam felt his robe being untied. He moved to let Mark remove the robe from his body. Adam was now totally naked, ass up, at the mercy of his captor.

"Now, let's see if this ass is as tight as I've heard about." Mark's voice was husky with lust. He parted Adam's ass cheeks and exposed Adam's tight, pink, puckered hole. He licked his lips, this was going to be so good.

Adam felt his ass cheeks being spread apart. He also knew that by now, any wetness he'd left on Mark's cock would be gone. He bit down hard on the pillow and wondered if this could be considered rape. No, he was a whore, you can't rape a whore.

Just as he felt the tip of Mark's dick at his hole, he heard the bedroom door open. For a moment, Adam wondered if his fate had been put off. His heart sank when he heard the new voice.

"I almost missed it. I'm sorry. I was speaking to our client in Vermont." Glenn spoke in a breath laced huff. He spoke of their son, Gunner in code.

Mark laughed. "I knew you'd make it in time. We'll discuss Vermont later. I'm sure our client is a winner." Mark gave Glenn a wink. He knew yesterday was Gunner's big sports day.

Glenn smiled. "Yes, he is. He also said sorry he couldn't speak to us last night. Victory party. Speaking victory, I must say, that truly is a beautiful ass. It's a little on pale side though. Needs a bit of color."

Adam felt another hand on his ass cheek. He felt the hand vanish, as the other man walked across the room. He heard a drawer slide open. He then heard the other man return. Adam couldn't imagine what was going to happen, but he was scared.

Mark let out another evil laugh. "Just be careful with that." He pulled Adam's ass cheeks apart even further. It made the puckered opening even tighter.

"You know I will. Now, let's add some color to that ass!" Glenn chuckled, and he raised the riding crop he carried in his hand.

Adam almost bit the pillow in two when he felt the sharp sting of a crop across his ass. Before the sting could ease, he felt Mark's cock invade his hole. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life, and there wasn't a damn fucking thing he could do about it, not one fucking thing.

Adam lost all track of time. The whip and cock beat and impaled him in a nearly hypnotic rhythm. He couldn't feel anything but searing, burning pain. Adam knew he had to be bleeding, Mark fucked him with no mercy.

On thing Adam was thankful for, his own cock didn't respond. At best he leaked a little, but there was no hardness. It was his tiny way of defiance, but neither of his captors seemed to notice or even care.

The only way Adam knew Mark was finished was when he felt that horrible cock pull out of his hole and the grunt a man makes when he cums. Never in his life was Adam so glad that he took birth control shots, even if Mark's cum was on his ass instead of in it. Adam had to again bite his lip to keep from loosing consciousness.

Adm was roughly pushed down on the bed. "Rest while you can, pet. I'll be back for seconds soon. Then you'll learn what hot wax feels like." Mark gave a deep, evil chuckle.

Adam cringed as Glenn's whip came down ten more times, five whacks on each cheek of his add. "There, now that's better. Nice, red ass..." Glenn paused and leaned to whisper to Adam. "...wait till I cover it with nice, hot wax." He laughed like the devil in Adam's ear.

When Adam heard the bedroom door close, then lock, he finally let the tears fall. He was cold again. He saw the robe he'd worn dangling off the end of the bed. He thought to get it, but his body flatly refused to move.

In all the thing things Adam had so bravely endured, his mother's murder, John's drug induced death, his own battle to kick cocaine, all the tricks he'd turned simply to eat, all the horrors he'd lived through, Adam had always clung to the hope of a better life. Now he prayed if this was to be his life; death would finally catch up with him. Adam faded as he finally succumbed to the pain coursing through his body.

Mark was in his office. He'd taken a shower and only wore a pair of black silk sleeping pants. He smiled when a shower fresh Glenn joined him. Glenn too only wore silk sleeping pants, but his were as red as Adam's abused ass.

Glenn sat on the floor at Mark's feet. Watching Mark break a new boy always made Glenn feel a bit of his former submissive side come out. He rested his head against Mark's thigh and sighed as Mark's fingers caressed his nearly bald head. Glenn had shaved his head, but now he was growing his hair back again, slowly.

"Now, love of my life, tell me about our client in Vermont." Mark asked in a soft tone, so different from the commanding voice he'd used with Adam.

Glenn looked up at Mark. His eyes were filled with a parents pride. "He won all his races, the mile, the sprint and the mile relay with his team. He came in second in the long jump. I told him not to worry, after all the first place kid was a senior. He asked again about this summer. I told him, not only was it going to happen, but we also have two surprises for him." He smiled and rubbed his abdomen.

Mark frowned. "I... you alright? I shouldn't have let you loose with that crop. What if he had retaliated and hit you? Oh Glenn, I'm sorry." Mark pulled Glenn in close and kissed him softly.

"It's alright, Mark. I was careful. Besides, with you nailing him, I knew he couldn't lash out. When we go back, I'll tie his hands. I'm not missing the opportunity to drip wax on that beauty. Was he as tight as you'd heard?" Glenn asked like he was talking about an animal, not a person.

"Oh yeah, he was. Of course no where nearly as good as you. No one will ever equal your ass, baby boy. So, decided to keep the baby a secret from Gunner till summer? You know he's going to be thrilled. He will make a great older brother." Mark spoke with pride.

"Yes, he will be. Mark, you know he's going to ask the question again. He's getting too old to keep lying to, but what do we tell him?" Glenn gave Mark a worried look.

Mark sighed. "I dunno, I really don't. I have time to think about it. I'm not so worried about Gunner, I don't want the school to find out. It's the best school and he's been there since the first grade. It would kill him to be expelled. The Headmaster must never find out." His tone became serious as he thought of the consequences if St. Matthews found out about their sex business.

Glenn nodded, "I agree. Well, we just can't tell Gunner the truth. We will think of something by summer."

The couple sat quietly, each thinking their own thoughts. Sometimes being a parent was the hardest job in the world, especially when you had secrets.

After an hour had passed, Mark finally spoke. "I think it's time to go visit Adam again. He's got spirit, he never made a sound. We'll see if we can change that. I want to see his face this time." Mark laughed as he stood. He then helped Glenn to his feet.

Adam was still unconscious when his tormentors returned. He never felt himself being tied, spread eagle to the for posts of the bed. His wrists were tied tight, but there was enough slack in the ropes that bound his ankles, that his legs could be bent so Mark could reach his battered hole.

Glenn busied himself, melting wax in a small, long handled copper pot over the huge candle that lit the room.

"I decided to be nice, I'm using the low temp wax. Better to build him up to hot melt. He'll still feel it. I'm sure he's never done wax play, he's too prudish for our ways. Do you want the gag?" Glenn asked as he moved the pot over the flame.

"No, I want to hear him. Well, time to wake our sleeping beauty." Mark gave Adam's face a sharp slap.

Adam let out a whimper. If he was dreaming, it was too realistic. When his mind felt the second slap, he knew it wasn't a dream, but it _was_ a nightmare. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was tied down. He didn't bother to test the bindings, he knew they would hold.

"He's back. Hello, my pet. Ready for round two? Now, don't disappoint me this time, I want to hear your cries of pleasure." Mark taunted Adam as he removed his sleeping pants. His cock was already hard.

Glenn finished melting the wax. He carried the pot of hot wax to the bed. "Let's see how you like this." Glenn tilted the pot.

With wide eyed fear, Adam watched a stream of melted wax began to drip onto his abdomen. He hissed as the wax hit his tender skin. His muscles flexed and twitched as his body tried to escape the burning pain.

Mark knelt on the bed, between Adam's legs. Glenn dropped more wax, this time on Adam's upper thighs, careful not to drip any on Mark. Adam instinctively bent his knees and pulled them up to protect himself. Adam realized his mistake, as Mark's dick ripped him open once again.

Adam nearly bit his lip in half, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, but he didn't utter a sound. He vowed to himself not to give the couple the one thing they wanted.

Mark roughly fucked his cock in and out of Adam's hole at a ramrod like pace. Glenn poured a stream of wax over Adam's torso. Tears rained from Adam's eyes, but still he made no sound.

Mark looked down at Adam. "You will scream, I promise. You will scream." He thrust his hips till they banged against Adam as he embedded his cock to his balls. At the same instant, Glenn poured wax directly onto Adam's nipples.

The battle was over. Adam let out the most pitiful, heart wrenching scream of his life. Adam then lost consciousness as his eyes fluttered shut.

Mark pulled out of Adam. "Finish me off, darlin'" He gave Glenn a sly wink.

Glenn put down his pot of wax. He took Mark's cock in his hand and stroked it to eruption. Mark let his cum spill all over Adam's abdomen and his thighs. Glenn let go of Mark's cock and rubbed his hand through the sticky cum.

Glenn took his dirty hand and smeared it all over Adam's face. It mixed with the blood from Adam's lip. Glenn gave a laugh at his handiwork. Mark just shook his head. He untied Adam's wrists and legs, he didn't want Adam to move around and accidentally cut off his circulation.

When he was done, Mark led Glenn out of the room. Once again, they took showers and dressed in silk sleeping pants.

Glenn was hungry, so he went to the kitchen to make a sandwich for himself and another for Mark. He also grabbed a couple of cans of soda and a small bag of chips.

Glenn found Mark lying in their double king sized bed. Mark was propped up, as he looked at his lap top computer. It was how he caught up with the world.

Mark laughed when he saw the size of the sandwiches Glenn had made. They were big enough to feed four people. He looked at Glenn with an arched brow as his mate settled in beside him.

Glenn laughed. "Baby Calaway is hungry. I have to feed her, don't I?"

Mark shook his head. "Just remember, Doc Anderson will warn you to watch your weight. How my times did you say you were too fat, when Gunner was on the way?" He teased but he was half serious as well.

Glenn gave a pout. "I wasn't fat, just pregnant. Have you checked the company email? We may have some appointments to schedule." He took a bit bite of his sandwich.

"Not yet..." Mark made a few clicks on his lap top and opened the business email account. "Well, well, Jericho sent an email. Wonder how he found the the address." Mark was curious, Glenn looked at the screen.

"Jericho? What does... oh... Mark, open it, quick." Glenn realized what the subject line of the email read. It said "UNDER THREAT".

"Easy, Glenn. He's just upset about Adam. We can't be under threat. He has no clue where we are." Mark spoke casually, but he opened the email out of curiosity.

Both Mark and Glenn read the email. _"I know where Gunner is. How would you like me to tell him what his parents really are? What if the Headmaster of St. Matthews found out? How about if I just take Gunner and put him to work, to replace the one you took from me? Think I'm kidding? I'm this close to him."_ There attached to the email were the pictures the PI had taken during the sports day.

"Mark! He took those yesterday! Those are from the sports day. Oh Mark... we.. Gunner! My baby... my baby!" Glenn was beside himself. He put his plate on the bedside table. He'd lost his appetite.

Mark frowned, he was just as worried as Glenn but he kept his head. "Glenn, calm down, remember the baby. You get so fucking emotional when you're pregnant. Things are starting to come back to me about that. Well, these aren't faked, who ever Jericho got to find Gunner is damn good." Mark rubbed his chin and went into deep thought.

Glenn reached into the drawer of his bedside table. He took out a stick of incense, put it in the holder he kept on the same table and lit it. He inhaled deeply, the scent was one that always calmed him and eased his nausea.

Mark and Glenn both gave a small start when the computer chimed. It was another email from Jericho.

Mark clicked it open. He and Glenn read the new message. _"I thought you might need a little more convincing. Gunner Calaway, Room 202, second floor, third room on the right, Matthew's Hall. Oh, and since his window opens onto the fire escape, it would be so easy to get to him. See, I know, as the Head Boy of the house, he has no roommate. No one to call for help. I want Adam back within six hours from now. Jericho."_

On instinct they looked at the time the email was sent. Glenn then noticed there were more pictures attached. Mark clicked on the pictures. They were of Gunner's dorm room. The last picture was the most shocking, it was a picture of Gunner, asleep in his bed.

Mark let out a bearlike growl, his cub was in danger. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! We can't risk Gunner. Fucking Jericho! He wants Adam back, he can have him, _after_ I finish with him." An evil gleam danced in his eyes.

Glenn knew that look, it always unnerved him. "Mark... I understand. I'll kill Jericho for this, but if you break his toy, he could still get Gunner. Imagine, our boy... on... no! That can't happen!" The thought of his baby being forced to turn tricks made him ill.

Mark sighed. "You're right. He's only half broken. I won't completely break him. You stay here. You don't need any more stress. Take care our baby." He rubbed Glenn's abdomen and kissed Glenn's lips softly.

Glenn watched as Mark left their bedroom. He prayed, for Gunner's sake, Mark wouldn't go too far. He took another deep inhale of incense.

At the House of Jericho, no one slept. Chris had told the boys he expected Adam home by morning. He gave the boys permission to wait in the basement. Heath told the three new men they could sleep upstairs in his, Evan, Seth's and Adam's room. Joe/Roman took the offer and slept in Adam's bed. Dean and Jason stayed downstairs with Seth and Heath.

Chris and Wade were in the office. Jericho smoked like a factory chimney. He hoped that email address was the right one. No, he trusted Evan. If Evan trusted his friend, Chris would too. He looked up as Wade came in with fresh cups of coffee.

"Remind me to send him an extra bonus for that last picture. That was beyond what I could have hoped for. Wade, is he willing to do the job if Adam isn't back?" He looked at Wade with a stern face.

Wade nodded. "Yeah, he'll do it, but lets hope he doesn't have to. It would bust the bank. What will you do if Adam comes back... broken?" Barrett asked with his own stoned face expression .

Chris exhaled a cloud of smoke and sipped his coffee. "Kill Calaway. Maybe not now, but eventually. I won't hurt the kid, it's not really his fault what his parents do. Wade, would I make a good dad?" He tapped his cigarette on the side of the ashtray and watched the ashes fall.

Wade scratched his head. Chris had asked him a lot of questions over time, but that was a new one. "Yes, I think you would. I really do. I see how you care about the boys. It would be a thousand times that with your own child. Who would be the birth parent?" Wade knew the answer, but he wanted conformation.

Chris smiled. "Adam, of course... unless... Evan would be my second choice. Fuck! I wish I knew what Calaway was up to!" He lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Downstairs in the basement, the boys were quiet, but alert. Heath and Christian/Jason talked quietly together. A couple of the boys played cards and the others watched. Seth and Jon/Dean were in the kitchen waiting for more coffee to brew.

"Sir, do _you_ think Adam will come back?" Seth asked the question for the millionth time.

Jon/Dean reached over and stroked Seth's cheek. "I hope so." He gave the same reply for the millionth time.

Heath and Christian/Jason came into the kitchen. "Seth honey, please don't ask again. Have faith in Chris. He might … look, he's never lied to us, why would he start now? Come on, give Sir a break." Heath tugged on Seth's sleeve.

Jon/Dean held up his hand. "No, it's okay, Heath. He can stay. I know around Mister Jericho you have to Sir me, when he's not around, call me Jon. I don't go for that formal talk. Christian calls us Jon and Joe, you can too, okay?" He looked from Heath to Seth.

Heath smiled. "Okay, Jon. Seth, try not to drive him too crazy." Heath and Christian/Jason went back to other room.

Seth smiled. "I'm sorry Moxey... oh fuck.." He blushed furiously. He hadn't meant to stay that little nickname out loud... he turned to leave.

Jon laughed softly. "Moxey, like foxy. From now own, only you can call me that, but um... better not in front of..." He nodded toward the other room.

Seth grinned, "Okay foxy Moxey. I was going to say, Heath is trying so hard to be like Adam and take care of us. He's going to stress out soon." Seth's face changed to an expression of worry.

Jon/Dean placed a hand on Seth's shoulder and turned him. Seth saw Heath relaxing on the couch with Christian/Jason. "I don't think you have to worry about Heath. Coffee is ready." He called out to the boys.

Several of the men came into to get a cup of coffee. Everyone froze when they heard the sound of the front door bell. All the boys started for the stairs. Jon/Dean stopped them.

"Stay here." He spoke firmly. Dean knew there could be trouble. He went up the stairs.

Dean came up from the basement, Roman came down from upstairs. The two cops met Chris and Wade in the hallway. Joe/Roman spoke. "Let me." Chris gave the man a nod.

Cautiously, Joe/Roman opened the door. When he did, his mouth fell open. He immediately knelt down.

Adam was lying on the steps, naked, bloody and bruised. It looked like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life.

Roman gently picked up the broken man in his strong arms. Adam whimpered and cracked open his eyes.

"Heaven... my angel?" he croaked out before he again lost consciousness.


	7. Healing Adam

_**AN:** I was afraid the Joe/Roman, Jon/Dean, and Christian/Jason would be hard to read...sorry about that. When they are being spoken to as their alternate ID's I will use Joe, Jon and Christian... when they are talking among themselves or performing an action I will use Roman, Dean and Jason. I simply don't know how to write it so everyone understands they are the same people... so I hope this will be easier to read, but not confused... let me know... this using the alternate ID's doesn't last for too many chapters... maybe one more... so we will get through it. Also, as soon as I get more chapters typed in... I will also publish this one twice a week, but that will take a while... so for now... be patient. THANK YOU for your loyal support! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Chris couldn't believe the poor creature in Joe's arms was his beautiful Adam. Rage began to build in his very soul. Calaway would pay, not today, nor tomorrow, but he would pay.

Wade got his head about him first. "Take him upstairs, I'll call Doctor Ross. Chris? Doctor Ross?" Wade gave the stunned man a hard shake.

Chris looked at Wade and blinked in slow motion. He shook himself. "What... yes.. for fucks sake call him... now!" Chris followed Joe up the stairs.

Wade looked at Jon. "Go, take care of the boys. Tell them Adam is back, but.."

Dean nodded. "Don't worry. Go call the Doc. I'll take care of the boys." He gave the Brit a pat on the shoulder.

Roman carried Adam like he was a delicate flower. Even as broken as Adam was, Roman knew he was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life.

Chris moved past the Islander and opened the door to Adam's room. He pulled back the covers of Adam's bed. "Lay him down. Be gentle." Chris spoke softly, but there was an edge to his voice. He watched as Joe laid Adam down as gentle as a feather.

The Detective pulled the covers up over the naked man. He then went and got a wash cloth and wet it with warm water. He also grabbed a soft towel. Roman returned to Adam.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed and held Adam's hand. "You will be alright. You are home now. We will take care of you." He saw Joe and moved a bit so the man could wash Adam's dirty face.

Roman looked at Chris. "I need a bowl of hot water." He never took his eyes off Adam. He gently wiped the blood and dried cum as best he could.

Chris nodded, got up and went downstairs to get a bowl. Wade stopped him as he came down. "Doc will be here as soon as he can. He has to finish up with his patients in the hospital. He said to keep Adam warm, and if he wakes up, give him a cup of hot tea with loads of sugar. It will help the shock." Wade informed Chris of Doctor Ross' instructions.

Chris nodded. "Bring the Doc up as soon as he gets here. I've got to get some hot water." Chris went down the basement stairs.

Although the boys said nothing, their eyes asked a thousand questions. Chris had to tell them, he never lied to his boys. "We are waiting for the Doctor, he'll be here soon. Adam has been badly hurt, but he will recover. Heath, Seth, Evan, you boys sleep down here or in one of the other rooms, Adam needs the quiet. Be good pets and I will keep you posted. Moxley, I'm counting on you." He gave Jon a firm nod, then smiled at his collection of precious whores.

Roman went and rinsed the wash cloth. He quickly returned and began to wash one of Adam's arms. Adam began to stir and waken. Roman gently wiped Adam's brow again.

Adam's eyes fluttered, looked at Roman, then closed again. "I... am.. dead... handsome... angel..." Adam drifted off. Roman smiled and once again got up to freshen the wash cloth.

He heard Adam whimper. "No... more... please... no... more..." His head tossed on the pillow as the nightmare continued.

"Easy, baby. You're safe now. You're home, with Jericho, Heath, Seth, Evan and the others. You're safe... you are safe." Roman cooed in Adam's ear as he again wiped Adam's face.

Adam calmed, his head stilled. "Home?... Heath?..." Adam's voice sounded so dry and parched.

"Yes, you're home. Heath is waiting to see you. Please, relax, you are perfectly safe." Roman kept his voice soft and his strokes with the cloth were gentle.

Adam whimpered again. "So... cold... so... cold." He nearly cried as he spoke.

Roman knew body heat was the quickest way. He moved to sit on the bed. Roman pulled Adam into his arms and pulled a blanket up over both of them.

Adam calmed immediately. Chris came back into the room with a steaming bucket of water. He felt a slight pang of jealousy when he saw Adam in Joe's arms. He quickly swallowed his feelings.

Roman spoke. "He was so cold. Want to trade places? He is your boy, after all." He looked at Chris with a raised brow. He didn't want to move, but he also didn't want to come between Chris and his boys.

Chris saw that Joe meant what he said, but he also saw how peaceful Adam looked. "No, I don't want to disturb him, he's resting so quietly. We can finish this later. Has he said anything?" He gave a nod to the bucket of wash water, then looked at Joe.

Roman replied. "He wanted to know if he was home and safe, he asked for Heath. I told him he was home and safe, and that Heath was waiting to see him. Then he said he was so cold." He left out the part about the nightmare, no point in having Chris upset even further.

Chris nodded and sat at the foot of the bed. He gently rubbed Adam's feet. Even through the covers they felt like bricks of ice. Chris smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

He saw the question in the Islander's eyes. "His feet, they are always cold. He complains about it in the middle of summer." Chris rubbed Adam's feet constantly as he spoke.

Chris stood up when he heard Wade and Doctor Ross in the hallway. Chris went out to explain the situation to the Doctor and to remind him to be discrete. Chris and Wade had gone downstairs to give the Doctor privacy. Chris sat on the bottom step like a worried parent.

Roman started to get up when the Doctor came into the room. Adam clung to him. "Don't... go... my... angel..." His voice cracked as he spoke. Roman looked at the Doctor. Doctor Ross, nodded for him to stay.

"I won't leave, I will be right here. Doc needs to look you over." Roman whispered and gently removed himself from Adam's grasp. Adam whimpered but stopped when he felt Roman stroke his brow.

When the Doctor pulled back the covers, the true horror of Adam's injuries came to light. There were no cuts or broken skin, but Adam's body was as bruised as an over ripe banana, and it wasn't funny.

Roman averted his eyes when Doctor Ross examined Adam's anal area. He made that annoying "tisking" sound Doctor's make when the didn't want to say anything. Adam whimpered when he felt a large, icy cold, waxy suppository go up inside him.

"He's been badly torn. Extremely rough sex, more than once. Poor kid, didn't deserve that. What I just did will prevent infection in the tear. I'll tell Jericho, he shouldn't have... um... relations for a month. Let him sleep till he wakes up on his own. Then give him a good, warm bath. Feed him lightly for the next couple of days, tea, toast, broth, nothing too solid. He's been wax burned, but not severely. No permanent damage, to his body anyway. Don't let him get stressed. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him. I'll tell all this to Chris as well, but he seems to rest better with you around. I'll have to test for STD's, but I wouldn't worry. At least his pregnancy shot was still good. I'll give him a booster when I come back. Put him in some pajamas, he's lost enough dignity." Doctor Ross closed his bag, slapped his black cowboy hat on and left the room. He repeated his diagnosis to Chris on his way out.

Roman filled the bucket with fresh, hot water, grabbed a clean wash cloth, towel and finished giving Adam his much needed bed bath. It wasn't the first time Roman had done such a thing, he had cared for his ill grandfather more than once.

The Detective had just put Adam into a pair of baby blue, cotton pajamas, when Chris came back into the room. Adam looked better with his body washed and his bruises covered.

Chris looked at Joe. "Thank you, for taking care of him. You, Jon and Christian have a home here, as long as you want. I'll turn that loft in the attic into a room for you and Jon. Christian can stay with Drew and JoMo, or of course, with Jon and yourself..." He stopped talking when Adam began to whimper again.

"My... angel... where is... my... angel..." Adam tossed from his back to his side.

Chris nodded to Joe. "He means you, my friend. Will you stay with him? I need to tell the boys what the Doctor said." He looked at the big man with a raised brow.

Roman nodded. "Be glad to, but he is your boy. I don't want to interfere in your... business. By the way, thanks for the welcome. It is nice to know we have a safe place for Christian." Roman's voice was full of earnest sincerity.

"No, I want Adam to feel safe. He's connected to you. I don't mind. Thank you for staying with him. I'll be back later to check on him." Chris gave the Detective a nod and left the room.

Roman lay on the bed again, propped up against the head board. Adam sensed him like a magnet. Roman wrapped the broken beauty in his arms. Adam immediately settled and went back into a deep, restful sleep.

Downstairs, the others and Wade listened as Chris told them everything Doctor Ross had said about Adam. "... and I told Joe, that you and Christian have a home here as long as you want..." he went on to tell Jon what he'd told Roman about the room in the attic.

Dean nodded to Chris. "Thanks, Chris. We appreciate it. I like knowing Christian will be safe, especially when Joe and I go to check out our old place." He stood and shook Jericho's hand.

Heath looked at Chris. "When can we see Adam? He must have been so scared. I want to kill that fucking bastard Deadman. What say boys? Let's hunt him down like the fucking dog he is and rip his cock off and nail his balls with rusty, crud infected nails?" Heath's pale skin flushed with anger and sparks lit his eyes.

Jason thought Heath was downright sexy when he was fired up. Deep inside he hoped, somehow, some day, they could have a relationship, a real boyfriend type relationship. He wondered if Heath felt the same. He caught the red-head looking at him... sometimes. Well, Jason thought, he could hope, couldn't he?

Chris pulled Heath into his arms. "I know how you feel, pet, believe me. I want to do the same. You leave it to me, that fucker will pay. Give Adam till tomorrow, he needs the rest. Tell you what, you can sleep in your room, but don't bother Adam or Mister Anoa'i, understand?" Chris looked at Heath with a smile.

"Understood. Well, Drew, JoMo, it's your turn to cook dinner. Since it's late, just open some tomato soup and make grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it." Heath clapped his hands and waved the two men into the kitchen.

The atmosphere in the room brightened a bit with the knowledge that Adam would be alright, with time and care. Drew and JoMo got up and went to the kitchen to prepare supper.

"I'll be up in my office. Call me when supper is ready. You are good boys." Chris went and gave each of his pets a kiss on the cheek, then went upstairs to speak with Wade.

"Christian, come here." Dean gave a nod toward the bathroom. Jason did as his "owner" bid.

Heath watched with a wary eye. Had Christian done something wrong? Mister Moxley sounded rather stern. Well, it wasn't really his business. Heath went to the kitchen to make sure Drew didn't burn the grilled cheese like last time. Still, he wasn't as bad as Adam.

In the bathroom, all hidden identities melted away. Two Chicago Detective stood there. "Look, Roman and I have to meet with Hunter tomorrow. He's going to rip us a new one. We were supposed to meet him this afternoon, but well, anyway. You'll need to stay here, to keep the cover. Has Heath told you about anything illegal that Jericho does? Drugs, tax evasion, anything at all?" Dean asked as he barely whispered in Jason's ear. They still weren't sure which rooms were bugged and which were not, so better to assume all were.

Jason shook his head and replied in the same nearly voiceless whisper. "Not a thing, and I've even tried to get some weed. He said Chris doesn't allow drugs of any kind and the Doc even gives random drug tests. I dunno about taxes, but if Chris is as careful about everything else... Heath did say something about Jericho, Inc. Hunter could check on that. My opinion is, Jericho is only guilty of providing sex for money." He gave Dean a shrug.

Dean smiled. "Good work, Jason. You'll make your Sergeant rank yet. I'll make sure Hunter knows what you found out. We'd better go. Looks suspicious. If Heath asks, tell him I wanted you to stay with Drew and JoMo tonight."

Jason laughed. "Okay, who knows, I might learn something. I hope you can pry Roman away from Adam." He gave Dean a wink.

Dean nodded and watched Jason leave. Dean hoped they all weren't getting to attached, after all this was an investigation, not a fall in love fest.

It wasn't long before Dean was enjoying a simple, but good meal with the others around the table. The talk was about Adam.

"We should do something nice for him. Let's ask if we can order some flowers. We can all pitch in ten bucks. That would buy a huge bouquet of flowers, he loves fresh flowers." Justin suggested with a bright smile.

"What about a teddy bear? You know he loves teddy bears too. He gave his collection to the toy drive last Christmas. All those really expensive bears Hart bought for him, remember?" Dolph replied, after swallowing a bite of food.

Heath gave a laugh. "I'll guarantee, before noon tomorrow, if Mister Hart is told about Adam, Adam will have two dozen roses, a huge teddy bear and a giant box of chocolates. Probably a bunch of books and puzzle magazines as well. Remember when Adam had the flu? It looked like a hospital gift shop had exploded in our room..." Heath sighed, then continued with a more subdued voice.

"I wonder what it would be like to have someone like Bret Hart... not for the gifts, but for the caring. It's not the gifts Adam likes, it's the fact that Bret cares for him..." Heath's voice faded, along with his mood.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." JoMo added with a sigh of his own.

Dean saw how sad the others looked. He and Jason glanced at each other. They were both glad they hadn't lived the lives the others had. They both felt guilty for the thought.

Chris was on the phone in his office. "No, Bret, he can't have visitors. I'm sorry. If it was up to me, I'd welcome you to come see him. It's the Doctor's orders, no disturbing him, he needs the rest. I can't even let the boys in to see him... no Bret, leave it to me You can't afford the scandal if it got out... Don't worry, I'll find a way to get Calaway... I will Bret, he'll be glad to know you asked about him. Have a safe flight back... Yes, I'll keep you posted on his condition. Take care Bret, see you in six weeks... yes, already booked, one week with Adam... alright, good bye Bret and thanks... bye." Chris ended the call with a shake of his head.

Wade exhaled a puff of thick cigar smoke. "I take it he wasn't happy?" He took another puff from the cigar with an arch to his brow.

Chris opened a fresh pack of cigarettes and flipped open the box lid. He pulled a cigarette out with his teeth and tossed the back on the desk. "Not at all..." He paused and lit the cigarette.

Chris exhaled a thin line of smoke. "He offered to hire a hit man, to outright kill Calaway. You heard what I told him. What I didn't say was that death is too easy. I want Calaway to suffer. Anyway, at least he knows Adam is safe and will be alright; eventually. We'd better go eat, Heath called us twenty minutes ago."

The two men put our their smokes and went down to eat their supper. Heath had kept the soup hot and made fresh grilled cheese sandwiches for them.

Upstairs, Roman had drifted off to sleep, Adam in his arms. The Detective began to waken when he felt Adam trying to get out of his embrace.

"Hey, relax. You're safe, Adam. You're back home, in your own bed, remember?" Roman spoke softly and moved his arms to let Adam go. He saw the fear in the injured man's eyes.

Adam winced as he tried to sit up a bit. He rubbed his blackened eyes. "I... don't... remember how... who are you?" He tried to move a bit further away.

"Well, a few hours ago, you called me your angel. My name is Joe Anoa'i. I'm new here, with my boss, Jon Moxley and his boy, Christian. I'm their bodyguard. We met Jericho at the Pink Cigar the night you went missing. Jon lost two other boys and I managed to save Christian. None of that matters now though. Doc Ross said you need your rest, but that you will be alright. Look, now that you're awake, I'm sure you'd much rather have Chris here. I'll go get him." Roman started to get up.

Adam wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't want the man to leave. Being with him felt... safe and right. He winced again and tried to sit up even more.

"No, please, stay... if you want. Fuck, I feel like I've been run over by a train... it was... horrible... oh god... " Adam turned onto his side, and faced away from Roman. No one ever _saw_ him cry.

Roman could tell Adam was crying. He felt so bad for the beautiful but broken man. He reached over and gently caressed Adam's back in what Roman hoped were comforting, small circles.

Roman looked over when Heath came into the room, Jason followed. The Detective carried a small tray with two cups of soup and two sandwiches on it.

"Chris said I could come check on Adam. Are you hungry?" Heath asked softly, unaware that Adam was awake. Jason put the tray down on the bedside table.

Roman smiled. "I could eat, thank you. Adam is sleeping. He needs the rest. Don't worry, Heath, he will be alright, he just needs time." He had the feeling Adam didn't want to see or talk to anyone, not even his best friend.

Heath smiled at the bodyguard. "Thank you for watching over him. If he wakes up, tell Adam we love him and we're here for him one thousand percent. It's time for us to take care of him for a change. Evan, Seth and I are going to bunk in with Drew, JoMo and Christian. If he wakes up and is hungry, there's more soup to warm up. Thanks again, Mister Joe. Adam couldn't be in safer hands. We trust you and Mister Jon. Good night, Sir." Heath spoke softly.

"Good night, Joe." Jason added as he followed Heath out of the room.

When the door was closed, Adam sniffed. "Th.. thanks, Joe. I... just... couldn't face... anyone... right now... I... sorry... I have to... remember... I'm... safe now... right? I'm... home and... safe... not a... dream?" Adam hiccoughed his words through his tears. His voice sounded so painful and hoarse.

Roman rubbed Adam's back again. "You're home and safe. I promise, it's not a dream. This soup looks good, want some?" He kept his voice calm and even, like he was trying to tame a wild animal.

Adam realized he hadn't eaten since the restaurant. He never ate the bread Batista had thrown into the cell. Adam shivered as he thought of that horrible place.

"I... maybe... a bite..." Adam whimpered as he once again tried to sit up. Roman put several pillows behind Adam's back and head.

Both Roman and Adam were amazed at how comfortable they felt with each other. They'd only really, truly met a few moments ago, but they felt like long, lost friends. Adam barely trusted anyone, but there was something about the man with him that put him at utter ease.

Roman handed Adam cup of the tomato soup. Adam's hand shook so badly he could barely hold the cup. Roman took the cup in his hand.

"It's okay, Adam. I'd be shaking too. Are you warm enough?" Roman asked as he held the cup to Adam's lips.

Adam nodded and took a small sip. The warm soup stung his lip where he'd so badly bitten it. Roman was careful not to let Adam choke.

After Adam sipped again, The Islander took a sip from the cup. The soup was good. He offered Adam a bite of sandwich, but the broken blond politely refused.

"I don't think I could chew it right now..." Adam explained as Roman helped Adam take another sip of the scrumptious tomato soup.

The Detective sighed. "If you had the chance, what would you like to see happen to Calaway? I know downstairs, they want to kill him."

Adam, who felt a little stronger, was finally able to hold the half full cup of soup. He gave a slight, wry laugh. He looked at Roman with bemusement in his hazel eyes.

"Death is too good for him, too easy. In a perfect world, I'd charge him with kidnapping, terroristic threatening, assault and battery and... rape." Adam barely whispered the last word into the cup of soup.

Roman looked at Adam with a stony gaze. "Why don't you do it? Press charges against him. The Doctor can give testimony as well in court."

This time Adam laughed outright, even though it's sound was dry and brittle. He stared at the cup in his hands and spoke. "The cops? Believe someone like me? And if, by some _slim_ chance they did, why would they waste time on someone like me, a whore, who asked for it? Besides, I heard Batista, Calaway and Mark's lover, Glenn talk about a cop on Deadman's payroll; some guy named Sandow. So no, I'll just... hope that someday... karma kicks Calaway in the fucking balls. Still, though... I wish I _could_ see him in court, legally, like a normal person, and not be looked at and judged as a street rat." Adam's voice ranged in emotion from anger to wistful as he explained things to Roman.

Roman was glad Adam wasn't looking at him, his eyes had flown open wide at the mention of Sandow. Hunter would be pissed. He and Dean had to go meet him, as soon as possible.

Roman also knew Adam was right. Oh, Shawn and Hunter would believe Adam, and would vow to see he had his day in court, but, the lawyers would eat a man like Adam alive, and they wouldn't even need ketchup to make the meal go down. It made him angry. Roman knew Adam's testimony could put Calaway and perhaps his lover in jail for a long time. The Detective vowed to do what he could to help Adam get legal justice.

Roman sighed. "Maybe that wouldn't happen. I hear the cops are trying to crack down... well I guess you know that. But, perhaps that would make them believe you. That bastard should pay for what he did to you. Adam, you are a person, who has legal rights, just like any other American citizen. What do you do for a living doesn't make you less of a person." He looked Adam directly in the eye as he spoke firmly to the beautiful man.

Adam shook his head, then winced, even that hurt his already damaged neck. "No, Sir. It is a nice thought, but trust me, it is _not_ realistic. Maybe you haven't been around this life as long as I have. Before... I came here... I would do anything I could just to get enough money to go into a dirty, greasy dive, to get a hot dog, only to be thrown out because I was too dirty to sit at their counter. I mean dirty as in whore. I was always soap and water clean, even when I lived in a cardboard box house under a bridge." Adam's tone was one of utter and complete defeat.

"Adam, how did you... no, forget it. I am sure it's the last thing you want to talk about, especially now." Roman put the empty soup cup on the tray, he'd gone too far.

Adam sighed. "I'll tell you, but, I want to take a bath. Will you help me? If you sit with me while I soak, I'll tell you my story. I can't stand his stink on me for one more minute." He looked at the darker man with a raised brow.

"Of course I will help you. I'll start your bath, then come back and get you." Roman slid off the bed and started for the en suite bathroom.

"Hot, hot water, and use the blue bubble bath, six capfuls. I want a lot of bubbles. Thank you, Joe." Adam smiled. He couldn't wait to sink up to his chin in hot water and bubbles.

Roman returned Adam's smile and went into the bathroom. The fixtures were new, but the style was old fashioned. It was Art Deco, from the 1920's. The cast iron, claw foot tub was huge. Roman kind of wished he could take a bath in it, it was big enough for him to stretch out in, and that was rare.

The Detective turned on the hot water, with a little cold, after all Adam wasn't a lobster, and he didn't want to further damage Adam's bruised skin. He picked up the bottle of the blue bubble bath. Roman knew this was the expensive stuff, probably from that Hart fellow the boys talked about. He poured and measured the six requested capfuls.

The water exploded with foamy bubbles that filled the room with a vanilla scent, under toned with a spicy scent. Roman inhaled deeply. He knew why Adam had requested it, it smelled intoxicating, yet relaxing.

'Roman then took out three large towels and a fresh wash cloth. He put the towels on the vanity top of the sink and the wash cloth on the side of the tub. When the tub was ready, he turned off the water and went to help Adam.

Adam managed to get to the edge of the bed, but each and every inch of movement was filled with pain. He looked up when Roman came out of the bathroom.

Adam whined. "Forget it. It hurts too much. I don't think I can even make it to the bathroom." He looked up at the Islander with sad, hangdog eyes.

Without a word, Roman picked Adam up gently and carried him. Adam wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and laid his head on the strong, broad shoulder. It felt so... right.

In the bathroom, Roman sat Adam down on the closed lid of the toilet. "Can you manage to undress and get in the tub?" The Lieutenant asked the broken man softly.

Adam nodded. "I think so. I'll call when I'm ready." He wouldn't have minded being undressed by Joe, but Adm wasn't ready to be seen, naked, unaware that the man had already seen him, in all his naked, but battered "glory".

Adam winced and grunted his way out of the pajamas. He assumed Chris and the Doctor had put them on his body while he was unconscious. He tried not to see the bruises or feel the burn in his ass. Adam refused to look in the mirror. With a tremendous effort, he managed to get in the tub. Adam gave a deep sigh, the hot water felt absolutely wonderful.

"I'm in the tub. You can come in now." Adam's hoarse voice called out to the waiting police detective. He was ready to tell his story. Adam wasn't sure why, but he wanted Joe to know, and understand _who_ he was, not _what_ he was.

Roman entered the bathroom. Instead of turning on the light, he noticed several decorative oil lamps. The Detective lit them, then sat on the soft rug and leaned his back against the cabinet of the sink. When Roman stretched out his legs, his feet nearly touched the tub.

"Is the temperature of the water okay?" Roman asked as he relaxed. The vanilla scented air was nice. The lamp oil also gave off a vanilla scent and their soft light made it more relaxing.

Adam looked over at Joe and smiled. "Perfect, absolutely perfect. Thank you for being so nice to me. I'm just... not ready to face Chris or the others yet. You... being a stranger... it's easier... guess I am blithering..." Adam gave a small laugh.

Roman's full lips curved into a smile. "No, it makes perfect sense. Sometimes it's just easier to talk to someone who has no prejudgement about you or knows you. Adam, you don't have to tell me anything, I shouldn't have even started to ask. None my business how you chose to live your life." He looked at Adam. His eyes were filled with sincerity.

Adam took the wash cloth, wet it and held it over his face for a bit. He lowered it. "I _want_ to tell you. See, it isn't always by choice. I sometimes wonder, what I would be now if my ma hadn't been murdered when I was fifteen. I made good grades, and I liked school. I might have had a completely normal life. Be married, maybe even have a few kids. I love kids, but I won't bring one into this life... not fair..." Adam's voice trailed off as he washed his face again. This time there was body wash on the cloth.

The Detective didn't push. He knew Adam would talk when he was ready. It didn't take long. Adam took his time and told Roman his life's story. He left nothing out, not even the battle with cocaine and how the need for the drug led him deeper into prostitution. After he kicked the cocaine, being a whore was still the best way to earn money.

As Adam spoke, he washed the smell of the Deadman off his body. Roman helped Adam wash his hair. Adam nearly purred his words when the Islander scrubbed his scalp. The man had almost magical fingers.

"... so, now I am here, and it's a good place. That's my life, such as it is." Adam finished as Roman gave Adam's long hair a final rinse.

"I'm sorry about your mom. My parents were killed in a car wreck when I was five. I barely remember them. My grandparents raised me."Roman spoke truthfully, but didn't expound for fear of accidentally blowing his cover. He felt bad, but it was his job.

Roman held up a towel and turned his head as Adam got out of the tub. Adam was able to move better, the hot water had eased his screaming muscles.

Adam wrapped the towel around his waist. He sat in the vanity chair at the sink and let the other man dry his hair with the blow dryer. The Islander brushed and worked the tangles out of the blond hair with a gentle touch. Roman loved the way Adam's hair became like silk in his hands as it dried.

When Adam's hair was dry, the Detective left Adam to put his pajamas back on. Adam managed to brush his teeth without looking in the mirror, he still wasn't ready to see his reflection. Though he felt better, he still moved slowly. He smiled when he saw Roman had freshened up the bed and the pillows.

Adam climbed back into his bed. It felt so good to be back in his own bed, in his own room in the place he called home. Maybe someday, he'd have a place to call his own as well, but he didn't dwell on that.

"Better now?" Roman asked as he pulled the covers up and tucked Adam in with a smile.

"Much better. Thank you, Joe. I appreciate your help... um.. I'm still a little cold... would you... lay with me for a while... till I fall asleep?" Adam sounded like a lost child. He couldn't look at the other man. He felt embarrassed to be asking such a question.

Roman had hoped Adam would ask, but he didn't let his happiness show, too much. He smiled and slipped onto the double bed.

Adam curled into Roman and sighed. It still felt so right and so safe. Especially when the strong arms wrapped around him.

It wasn't long before both Adam and Roman were in a deep sleep.

So much had happened, but for now, the most important thing anyone could think of was healing Adam.


	8. Being Detectives

When Adam woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Adam them smiled, he heard the toilet flush, and saw his angel of mercy come out of the bathroom.

Roman saw that Adam was awake. "Good morning, mata aulelei. Are you feeling better?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

Adam gave a little laugh. "I have pretty eyes? One of my... well I know a little Samoan. Is that where you are from?" His voice was stronger, but still a bit hoarse.

"My family is, yes. Me, I was raised in Florida. And yes, you have very pretty eyes. Look, I'm going to have leave you for a while today. Jon and I have to see about our old place, maybe Jon's boys went back there. Plus we need to get our clothes and other stuff. Will you be alright?" Roman's voice was soft, as he caressed Adam's bruised cheek.

Adam smiled. "I'll be fine. You have your own things to worry about. I hope your other boys are safe. Besides, if I keep Heath and the others away any longer, they will kill me. Thank you... last night..." Adam fiddled with the hem of sheet as he spoke. He was embarrassed that he had been so weak minded last night.

"No need for thanks, I was glad to help. Listen, we are leaving Christian here, make sure Heath looks after him." Roman gave Adam a handsome smile.

Roman stood, he was torn. He could stay here all day, but if he and Dean didn't meet Hunter today, all hell would break loose.

"I will. Don't worry, Christian will be safe. I can't wait to meet him. Okay, you can tell them I'm ready, but not everyone at once, please." Adam winced just a bit as he sat up better in the bed.

"You will like him, he can be funny. You stay in bed, Doc said you needed the rest. I'll tell Chris you're ready for visitors. I'll see you when we get back, but we might be gone until tonight." Roman smiled one last time at Adam and left. It was all he could do not to kiss the bruised, but beautiful blond.

Roman went all the way down to the basement where he could smell breakfast cooking. Everyone, including Chris and Wade looked a the big man as he entered the kitchen.

"Adam is feeling better and is ready for visitors. He did ask that everyone not come at once. Try not to react when you see him, he is very bruised." Roman looked at everyone with dark eyes. He didn't want Adam hurt in any way.

Chris saw the fire in Joe's eyes. 'Looks like Adam has a new protector.' He thought to himself. "Listen to Mister Anoa'i. He and Mister Moxley are going out today. They are going to check out their place and get some things. Christian will be staying with us until they return. Don't worry, he will be safe. "Chris announced to the others at the table.

"Don't worry, we'll look after Adam and Christian. Sir, you should be the first to see Adam. We will go up later." Heath spoke to Chris with great respect and a bit of adoration.

Chris smiled at Heath. "I promise, I won't stay with him too long. Fix him a tray with some tea and toast and I'll take it up to him. Jon, Joe, will you be alright? Wade is more than willing to go with you." Chris looked at Wade, who nodded at his boss.

Jon shook his head. Thanks for the offer, but we can move faster alone. We know the area. Besides, we don't want to leave you without protection. Joe, have some breakfast, the we'll head out." Dean hoped he didn't offend Wade, but no way could the Brit come along.

Heath served up a dish of oatmeal for Joe, then prepared the tray for Adam. Jason got up to help clear the table. He had to do his part of the household chores.

Dean smiled as Jason took his empty bowl. He played his role and pulled his fellow Detective into his lap. "You're a good boy to help, we are part of this house now. You be brave while we're gone. You mind Mister Jericho and Mister Barrett. Help Heath and don't bother Adam. We will be back sometime tonight. You'll be alright?" Dean spoke like he truly owned the sandy haired young man.

Jason nodded and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "'ll be fine. You two be careful, I don't to lose you too. If you find it, get my black hoodie, please." He nuzzled against his "owner".

"I'll find it. Now, be a good boy and finish drying the dishes." Dean gave Jason a playful swat on the ass. If they had been real actors, they would have just won the Academy Award.

An hour later, Dean and Roman were walking to the diner where they had arranged to meet Hunter and Shawn. Their pace was quick and they strode with purpose.

"You know, I'm thinking, what about that friend of Evan's. He knows everything. What if he knows about us and decides to tell Evan?" Dean asked as he walked with a cigarette dangling, unlit, between his lips.

Roman sighed. "I thought about that, but what can we do? I guess we could pull him in off the street. We'll ask Hunter. What was the name... Evan let it slip... Coffee? Kafi?" I didn't hear it that well."

Dean shrugged. "I didn't hear it, sorry. So, what's up with you and Adam?" He had no teasing tone in his voice, he was deadly serious.

"Nothing. It was just easier for him to be around a stranger. He knew I was safe or Jericho wouldn't have us around. He didn't want to have to face the others and answer a million questions. I just let him talk about what ever he wanted. Told me his story, poor guy has had a hell of a life. Makes me feel bad that I had it so good. Yeah, I lost my parents, but I had my grandparents. Adam had no one. Fifteen years old and life's rug was yanked out from under him. How can he be so... sweet?" Roman's tone was thoughtful. He kept his eyes on his feet as they walked.

Dean didn't get a chance to respond, they had arrived at the diner. It was on the opposite end of the area from The Pink Cigar and Jericho's.

It took a moment, but they finally recognized their superior officers in a corner booth. Both men had their long hair down. Hunter wore a baseball cap and Shawn had donned a cowboy hat. They had skin tight black t-shirts and second skin jeans. They looked like they belonged in the neighborhood.

Dean and Roman slid into the booth. Hunter looked angry, Shawn looked relieved. Dean lit his cigarette as the waitress came to their table. After telling her they all they wanted was coffee, she took Shawn and Hunter's empty breakfast plates away.

"I know, I know, but something came up. We couldn't get way." Roman explained before his bosses even had a chance to ask.

Shawn nodded. "I tried to explain it was probably something like that, plus a reminding that I'm the boss..." He paused and gave Hunter a nudge. Shawn then continued. "So, start talking." He lit his own cigarette and sipped at his coffee.

For the next hour, Roman and Dean filled their bosses in on everything since arriving at The Pink Cigar, to Adam's capture, beating and release from the Deadman's Place.

Shawn noted that when Roman talked about this fellow, Adam, his voice got much softer as did his expression. He wondered if Roman was falling for Adam. He hoped Roman would manage to keep his head.

Dean continued. "Jason put the word to one of the boys, asked about getting some weed. Heath, the boy, told Jason, Chris doesn't allow drugs and even gives them random drug tests. Jericho runs his money through Jericho, Inc. But the kid didn't know anything about it. So, looks like there isn't anything really illegal about Jericho, unless something comes up with tax evasion." He lit another cigarette.

Hunter frowned. "Nothing? Well fuck. Sounds like we could put Calaway in jail, but good luck to that." He sipped his coffee.

Roman scoffed. "Well, I haven't told you everything Adam said yet. When he was in that cell in the basement, he heard Calaway, Jacobs and Batista talking about a cop they had on the payroll. Care to make a guess at the name he heard?" Roman looked at his bosses with a slight smirk and an arched brow.

Hunter slapped his thigh. "Damien fucking Sandow?" He spit as he growled out the name. It left a terrible taste on his tongue to say that name.

Roman nodded. "Yep. I guess you were right about him. I'm sorry, it can't be easy. It makes my blood boil, betrayed by a brother officer. He's the worst criminal in this whole thing. I tried to tell Adam he could press charges against Calaway and Jacobs. He's convinced no one would take him seriously because of his... occupation; that people would say he asked for it..." He was interrupted by a very angry Shawn.

"We'd listen to him, and believe him. No one asks to be kidnapped and raped, no matter what they do as a living or lifestyle they lead. You work on getting him to press charges, and I'll get them to stick. I'll bury Jerry Lawler if he judges Adam. Of course, I can't control the other side, but I can handle District Attorney Lawler. Thing we have to figure out now is how to deal with Damien. He's been asking a lot of questions about you three, he's even asking the street rats." Shawn was angry, his turquoise eyes blazed. Damien had slapped the entire precinct in the face.

Dean chimed in. "That all we need. Let me tell you about this guy one of Chris' boys knows..." he went on, with Roman's help to tell them about Evan's street rat friend.

"...I didn't hear the name clearly. It sounded like Coffee or Kafi. Sorry, but I felt like if I got too nosey, it would make me look suspicious." Dean's tone was apologetic as was the look he gave Hunter and Shawn.

Hunter laughed so loud, the other patrons in the diner looked over at him. He held up his hand and waved an apology.

"Do you mean Kofi? Kofi Kingston, is one of us... sort of... well, we think. He's a mystery to everyone, but deep word is, he's an FBI informant, possibly even an Agent. He won't rat you out..." Hunter shook his head as Roman and Dean stared at him like he was a giant purple dragon.

Shawn stubbed out his cigarette. "Kofi helps the kids on the street with information he finds out. He helps us on occasion, but I don't buy the rumor he's with the FBI. Lets just call him an enigma. Hunter is right though, he won't rat you out to Jericho. He plays fair." Shawn lit another cigarette.

Hunter sipped fresh coffee and the waitress came to fill their cups. She was used to people using the diner for long or clandestine meetings. She didn't mind, as long as she kept getting good tips for simply keeping coffee cups full.

Shawn sighed. " Looks like there isn't much point in going after Jericho. We'll check into his tax records. The best thing is to try to convince Adam to press charges against Calaway, Jacobs and Batista. You tell him, if he does, I'll make sure the charges stick and we'll protect him. Roman, if we don't break up Deadman's Place and clean up the streets, it's my job on the line. Madame Mayor isn't pleased that we haven't done better. She doesn't understand, if she wants charges to stick like glue, it takes time." He took a long sip of coffee, then a deep drag of his cigarette.

Roman sighed from what sounded the bottom of his feet. "I'll try, Shawn. My fear is, once he finds out who I really am, all trust will be broken. I like Adam, he's a real sweetheart. It's going to hurt him." Roman took one of Dean's cigarettes from the pack on the table and lit it. A sure sign he was highly upset.

Shawn reached over and put a hand on top of Roman's. "I know, son. Sometimes the job is hard, almost cruel. Adam will hopefully realize you had and still have a job to do, like he does. Be as gentle as possible. Look, take a few more days undercover at Jericho's, convince him to press charges. Let him come to us first, lay the charges, sign them, then you can reveal yourself; your true self." He looked hard at Roman. His lips were pressed so thin they nearly vanished.

"That seems a little harsh and... dishonest. Like I would be using him..." Roman palmed his face in despair. He was torn between his feelings for Adam and his job.

Shawn understood. "I know it does seem that way and I guess it's partly true. We do want Calaway put away, but this is also for Adam. Doesn't he deserve justice for what Calaway did to him? He needs to know the law is on his side, no matter what. That's what really matters and son, if he truly has any feelings for you, he'll forgive you, eventually." He gave Roman's arm a pat.

"You're right. Adam does deserve justice. What are you going to do about Sandow? It's not like Adam actually saw him, his evidence would be tossed out as hearsay." Roman changed the subject. The idea of using Adam had become too much.

Dean scoffed through an exhale of smoke. "Can't we arrange for a nice accident? Drive by shooting? Use him as a target at the weapons range?" He was only partly joking. Dirty cops were worse than scum to Ambrose.

"Yeah, Shawn can we? We need some practice with that new Taser. Shoot him right in the ball-bag? A billion volts to his rectum?" Hunter looked at Shawn. There was no humor in his eyes, only fire.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You two are not helping. Dean, remember the day you and Damien were trailing Calaway's limo? You said Damien deliberately let it get away? That was the clincher for us. We'd been noticing every time we were close to Calaway, he got away. Charges dropped because of technicalities. All to do with Sandow's paper work. We've been building a case, but we need one big, final thing to make it stick. Adam could still be the key. If you can convince him to come to the station to give evidence, and we let Sandow overhear... and paper work vanishes... and someone happens to catch Sandow red handed..." He let his words trail off. Shawn was thinking out loud. There just had to be away.

Roman growled. "Using Adam again? Why him? Why not set him up with another cop? Hasn't Adam been through enough? Please, Shawn, won't it be enough if I get him to press the charges?" He looked at Shawn like a hungry dog begging for a treat.

"Alright, Roman. If anything can be arranged, I won't involve Adam. My word." Shawn looked Roman directly in the eye. Roman knew Shawn wouldn't lie.

"Thank you, Shawn. Thank you. It's going to be hard enough to convince him to press charges. If and I mean if I have to reveal myself to do it, I will. Is there any offer I can make?" Roman looked at the two older men with deep concern.

Hunter replied. "Try not to, is all I can say. No, no offers. I don't want anything to come back and slap us in the face. Deals never work, for either party. The D. A. hates them, as do most of the Judges..." He paused, sipped his coffee and looked Detective Reigns directly in the eye.

Hunter continued. "Don't let this get personal with Adam. I'm not stupid, I see you care about him, but don't let that get in the way of the job. You are Lieutenant Roman Reigns, Detective, Precinct 13, Chicago. Don't forget that, ever. Does Adam forget who he is?" Hunter continued to stare at Roman.

Roman sighed. "No, he doesn't. I wish he would though. But, I get what you're saying, I really do. I'm not the only one, am I Dean?" He gave Dean a nudge with his elbow.

"Don't drag me into this. I'm just along for the ride." Dean held his cup up for a refill. Sounded like this meeting was going to last a bit longer.

The waitress came to refill their cups. "Want some cinnamon rolls? Just came outta da oven. This might look like a dive, but my cinnamon rolls are the best in town." She refilled all four cups as she spoke. When she returned a couple of minutes later, she served four, huge, still hot, icing melting cinnamon rolls.

"These are good. Now, Dean, care to explain what Roman meant?" Shawn asked with a discrete lick of some icing at the corner of his mouth.

Roman laughed. "Dean's turn to get roasted. He's got his eye on a cute little number. He dyes half his hair blond. His name is Seth."

"He's not a cute little number. He's a nice kid. Hasn't been with Jericho very long. He's from Iowa, family lost the farm. Parents couldn't get over it, died and Seth went to the streets. Same story millionth verse. It is sad though, If they'd just been given half a chance, they could have had better lives." Dean took a bite of his cinnamon roll. His tone was neutral.

Shawn shook his head. "See, Hunter, this is what I keep saying, try to make you understand. When you call them... whores. What if... our children... had... lived, and something had happened to us? Killed in the line of duty? What if... what if..." His voice faded. Shawn quickly excused himself and went to the restroom.

Hunter watched his husband, his face was masked by worry. Roman and Dean looked at each other, then at Hunter. The two younger Detectives were worried and confused.

"Want us to leave, Hunt? So you can be with him?" Roman asked in a soft voice. His own eyes glistened with concern.

"Yeah, Ro, come on. Boss needs you, other boss." Dean didn't imply any humor, it was always how he addressed the two older men.

Hunter looked at the two men across from him. "No, please stay. We still have... you don't know do you? When were first married, Shawn got pregnant. Almost a honeymoon baby..." Hunter paused, and smiled softly at the memory of Shawn telling him he was pregnant. Shawn simply glowed with the news.

Hunter brushed away the memory. "Anyway, about three months in, he lost the baby. We managed to get through it. A couple of years later he was pregnant again. This time, he took a leave from the force. He thought maybe it was the stress of work that made him lose the first baby. Anyway, I guess you can figure, we lost the second baby when it was born early..." Hunter once again paused. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes with several napkins.

Both Roman and Dean's faces fell like stacked dominoes. They both felt so bad for Shawn and Hunter. They didn't know what to say, they could only listen, which they did.

Hunter continued with a husky, emotion filled voice. "We went to Mayo and Shawn suffered through days of intense testing. We found out that the male womb sits differently from a woman's, it's further back, so the baby can pass through the perineum. When Shawn was at the Police Academy, he took a bad fall that nearly broke his back. The Doctor's didn't realize it at the time, but it made a small tear in the womb. It healed, but, it meant once the foetus got to a certain size, the womb tore open again. The second baby made it almost to term...they couldn't fix the tear. So they closed up Shawn's womb and to make double sure, I had the snip. I told Shawn that we were in this together. Maybe, someday, we'll adopt or at least be foster parents. Shawn gets emotional about it once in a while. He's been more upset since this crack down started. If he could, he'd take in all the prostitutes and care for them. Now, when he comes back, don't jump on him with sympathy. He didn't want everyone finding out, because he can't stand the sympathetic looks and whispers..." Hunter stopped talking, Shawn was on his way back.

Shawn sat down and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. His turquoise eyes were red rimmed. Nothing was said as the waitress came to refill their cups and clear away the empty cinnamon roll plates. She smiled, there wasn't one single crumb or drop of icing left on the plates.

Shawn looked at the three men. Roman and Dean tried hard not to look sympathetic. Hunter had told them about their precious angels.

"You told?" Shawn looked at Hunter with a smile of forgiveness.

Hunter nodded. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Yes, but honestly baby, I am not sorry. Sometimes... I _need_ to talk about it..." He caressed Shawn's cheek.

Shawn leaned into his husband's touch. "I know, it's alright, babe." His voice was extra raspy from crying.

Roman and Dean knew Shawn and Hunter loved each other, but until this moment, they never knew just how deep that love was. Both men thought, if they ever even had half as much love in their lives, they would be fortunate indeed.

Cigarettes were smoked and coffee drank, cups refilled once again. Then it was time to get back to the business at hand.

"Adam say anything about other boys or where the Deadman's Place is?" Hunter took up the police work again. They needed to get busy.

Roman shook his head. "He was isolated. Never saw anyone but Calaway, Jacobs and Batista. He said he was unconscious when he arrived and was too out of it when he left. All we know is the place is somewhere on the southwest side."

"Heath said Jericho has been trying to find the place for years. He's even asked a couple of his clients, but if they know, they don't tell. I know from eavesdropping on Jericho and the Brit, Barrett, that they couldn't even find an email address for Calaway. Evan got a note and a few hours later Adam was returned. Guess where the address came from." Dean exhaled a puff of smoke, with a smirk on his lips.

"Our friend, Kofi." Shawn muttered as he made a note in his notebook he'd been using during the meeting.

Dean nodded. "If he can find that much out, why can't he find the house its himself? He he must know, but is holding out. But, why?" I wish we could bring him in or get to him without using Evan. Jericho won't let Evan go again, it took a lot of convincing last time. He only let Evan go because of Adam. Now that Adam is safe... well..." He shrugged and flicked the ash from his smoke.

Hunter removed his baseball cap and ran his hand through his long hair, then settled the cap back into place. "I dunno. Why don't you see if you can get Evan to tell you how to find and contact Kingston. Use your two "missing" boys as the reason." Hunter made air quotes with his fingers as he spoke.

"Guess I can try. Not asking much from us are you boss, other boss." Dean's face contorted into a mixed expression of being given a task that seemed impossible.

"We have faith in you, both of you. Roman you were given this chance to prove yourself. I have to say, a lot of the guys thought Sandow should have been picked over you because of his seniority. Of course, they weren't aware of our suspicions about Damien. I'm afraid when word gets out... well, it just can't, not until he's under arrest." Shawn spoke with a tone of bitter disappointment and anger. To him a dirty cop was the worst type of criminal.

"Shawn is right, not just Roman, you too Dean and Jason. We got a lot of flack for putting Jason on the task force, but we know his skills. When we get done with Sandow, he's going to wish he'd never heard of Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Boys, it's time to play the game." The Chief of Detectives spoke with a firm nod.

Shawn smiled and shook his head. "You are so dramatic sometimes, dear. Well, I guess that's all. You know what you have to do. Let's try to meet here again in two days. Wednesday, six pm. Oh, here's the stuff from your apartment. And we managed to find a black hoodie for Jason." He too made air quotes around the word apartment.

"Okay, Wednesday at six. We'll say we heard a rumor that Zack and Fandango will be out on the streets them. Better have them close by, just in case. Wish us luck, you set us a huge task." Roman downed the last of his coffee. Dean did the same.

Roman reached for his wallet. Hunter held up his hand. "We got it, the Chief got generous, pulled some money out of petty cash. Sometimes our Chief can be a nice man, so thank him boys."

"Thank you, Chief." Roman and Dean chorused together, like two school boys with wicked smirks on their faces.

"Oh, get out of here before I change my mind..." Shawn paused with a laugh as Dean and Roman stood. "And boys, be careful." Shawn's tone and look turned serious as did Hunter's. Dean and Roman nodded and left to head back to Jericho's house.

The walk back was slower. Roman was so lost in thought he would have crashed headlong into a street lamp if Dean hadn't yanked him out of the way.

"Thanks, buddy. I was lost in thought. How do I convince Adam to press charges? He feels like it doesn't matter, he's just a … well you know. How do I make him understand he is deserving of justice?" Roman didn't expect Dean to answer, he was simply thinking out loud.

"Maybe Seth could help, and Heath. When we get back, lets try that. You could say..." Dean expounded his idea to Roman as they walked.

It took them nearly an hour to walk back because of their conversation. The sun was low in the western sky. Roman and Dean walked up the hidden driveway of Jericho's house. A delivery van passed them along the way. The driver gave them a nod.

When Roman rang the door bell, Wade opened it without looking. "No more flowers... oh, sorry, come on in. That was the fifth delivery today. So how did it go?" Wade asked as they walked into the house.

"We managed to get a few clothes and picked up a couple of rumors about Zack and Fandango. We'll be going out again on Wednesday, they may be out on the streets then. What's with all the flower deliveries?" Roman replied as Wade led them up the stairs.

"You'll see. Go on up to Adam's room. Chris is at Johnny Ace's. I have to watch the phones. Never know, might get a client call." Wade stepped aside and let Dean and Roman proceed up the stairs.

Wade went to the office as the two Detectives went to Adam's room. When they opened the door, it looked like a florist shop had exploded. Vases of flowers sat on every possible surface. It smelled wonderful.

Heath, Seth and Evan sat on the bed with Adam. Adam was surrounded by six, rather large teddy bears.

"Well, well, someone is popular." Roman laughed as he took in the sight of flowers, bears and Adam.

Adam broke out in a beautiful smile. His bruises had darkened, but it didn't matter. "Hi, welcome back. Christian will be right back. He's making me a cup of tea."

Heath and Evan moved so Roman could sit on the bed. Seth went to Dean and greeted him with a shy smile.

"Come on, we'll go help Christian." Heath said with a nudge to Evan. All Adam had talked about was Joe this and Joe that. They wanted Adam and Joe to have some privacy.

"Seth, how about a cup of tea for me?" Dean asked as he picked up on the thought of leaving Roman and Adam alone.

Soon Roman and Adam were alone. "All from Bret. The man doesn't understand the concept that one bouquet and one teddy bear would have been enough. Make sure you get your share of the chocolates as well." Adam's voice seemed to be a bit stronger as he spoke.

"I can understand him though. He's trying to tell you that he cares, a lot. He has the means... so enjoy it. How are you feeling?" Roman asked as he caressed Adam's bruised cheek like a gentle feather.

Adam looked at the flowers and bears. "But, I'm not worth all this..." He was hushed by Roman's fingers on his lips.

"Stop it, Adam. I mean it. Now, I want to talk to you about something, very serious. I want you to listen to me. I mean really listen. Understand?" Roman's face lost its smile and turned serious as he looked directly into Adam's eyes,

Adam nodded. He swallowed hard. What bad news was coming now.. Adam braced himself. His world had been dashed before, why should now be any different.

Roman took Adam's hands in his. "Adam, I want you to seriously consider pressing those charges against Calaway, Jacobs and Batista. You _are_ worth it. You deserve justice, just like anyone else. Will you do it?" He looked at Adam with the hope burning in his eyes and heart.

Adam's free hand toyed with the fur of the teddy bear he held. He shook his head. "No."


	9. Convincing Adam

Adam pulled his hand away from Roman and hugged the gray furred teddy bear close. Adam was fairly sure the fur was mink. It felt just like the mink coat his ma wore on special occasions when he was little. The coat had belonged to his grandmother, the teddy bear reminded him of both women.

Roman decided not to push. Maybe Dean's idea would work. Perhaps Dean was working on it now. "Have you named him?" The Detective asked with a nod to the bear.

Adam nodded. "Archie. He just looks like an Archie. I'll keep him, but the others... if one of the boys want one they can have it, otherwise... would you take them to the childrens hospital?" He clung tightly to the bear.

"Archie. It suits him. I'd be proud to do that for you. What about Hart? How would he feel about you giving them away?" Roman asked as he got up to look at all the flowers. Maybe see a card, he couldn't help being nosey.

Adam gave a raspy laugh. "Why do you think he sends so much of everything? See, he acts like he _doesn't_ know I share every thing, but he knows I do. So, he really buys for everyone. Bret is a very caring man. I can't understand why he hasn't married..." He let his words fade. It wasn't his business.

Roman frowned at the thought he had, at least on the inside because it made him feel envious of a man he'd never met. "Maybe he loves someone who refuses to see it or perhaps doesn't realize it." He gently fingered a vase filled with blood red roses... the rose of love.

"I'm many things, Joe; stupid isn't one of them. I know you mean me. Bret is a very important businessman. He says he doesn't care, about what I do, but if it got out, it would damage his reputation. He would eventually become bitter about it. So no, I'm not the one, and I don't love him. I care about him, a lot, but I don't love him. What about you, Joe? Why aren't you married?" Adam wanted to get the conversation off himself.

Roman sighed. "Thought I met the right one; once. Came home, found him in bed with another... old story..." He stared at the red roses with sad, dark eyes.

"I'm sorry. I... shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business. Um... any word on Jon's other two boys?" Adam hadn't meant to make the handsome man feel bad.

"No, it's alright. Past history, long past..." Roman walked back over and sat on the bed once again, then continued. "Yes, actually. Jon heard a rumor. We're going back out Wednesday evening. Heard they may be out on the street. You sure you didn't hear anything about them?" He looked at Adam with a renewed smile.

Adam clutched the bear tightly. "No, Joe. I wish I had, or no, actually I'm glad I didn't. Maybe _he_ didn't take them. He's not the only one that snatches boys. It's not as bad as it used to be, but still it happens. I hope Jon gets them back, they will be welcome here. Are they tops too?" He was glad for the total change of subject.

"Fandango is, Zack is a switch. Jon likes tops, easier to deal with. What he means is he doesn't have to worry about pregnancy. Zack takes the shot, just in case, of course. Jon also discovered that tops can bring in more money on the street. I don't keep up with that. I just try to keep everyone safe. Failed them though, didn't I?" Roman sighed deeply as he played his roll to the fullest.

Adam reached over and laid a hand on Joe's arm. "I heard there were six of them and you nearly got fish gutted. Christian thinks you're a hero, fighting them off so he and Jon could get away. I think you were very, very brave. Say, your tattoo sleeve, traditional?" He looked closer at Joe's fully tattooed arm sleeve. It was beautiful and it showed his Samoan heritage.

"Yes, my grandfather's doing. I had to prove I was a man, in the eyes of the tribe. I like your ink too. Rise above, that's a good motto. I like the skulls and the sun, too. The cross is really good. Did I see a maple leaf on your foot?" Roman too leaned in to look closer at the cross on the underside of Adam's forearm.

The couple got lost in looking at each others tattoos and talked about the process of Roman's traditional work. The technique of using a thorn and mallet made Adam bristle and he knew even more that Joe was a very brave man indeed. Adam laughed and said he nearly passed out when the cross was done.

Roman was taking another look at Adam's Rise Above banner tattoo when Jason, Dean, Heath, Seth and Evan came into the room. Heath and Jason each carried a tray with cups of hot chocolate and brownies.

"I thought hot chocolate sounded better than tea. The mix and the brownies were in one of the gift baskets. I hope it's alright. I'll make you tea if your really want it." Heath smiled as he and the others sat on the floor near the bed. Dean sat at the desk in the folding chair. Seth sat on the floor close to Dean. It was a cozy company.

"No, hot chocolate is always better. I just didn't know the mix was in the basket. Where are Dolph, JoMo, Justin, Cody and Drew? Did they get some too?" Adam asked as he put Archie to the side and took a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes, I even made a cup and plate for Mister Barrett. The boys are watching wrestling, you know how much they love their wrestling. I told them not to get carried away and tear up the basement." Heath explained as he settled in with his own cup and plate. He sat very close to Jason.

"Good. I don't want them to feel left out. Yeah, they are crazy about their wrestling. They would be good at it, Drew and Dolph especially." Adam smiled and sipped his chocolate drink.

Evan looked at Adam. "Are you alright? We can leave if you're tired. Do you need a new bandage?" His brow arched as he sipped his own drink.

"Naw, it was just a little needle. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Doctor Ross came while you were gone. Took some blood, gave me a shot." Adam explained to Roman then looked back at Heath. "I'm fine. When I get tired, I'll let you know. Guys, thanks for being here for me. You have made me feel better. Your faces in my mind is what kept me going. You are more than friends, you are my brothers and I love you all very much." He looked at Heath, Evan and Seth with a soft smile.

"Adam, how many times have you taken care of us? It's about _time_ we took care of you. I just wish the reason was different. I wish there was a way to get that bastard for what he did to you." Evan spoke defiantly as he took in Adam's deeply bruised face.

"There is you know..." Roman started to speak but was interrupted by Adam.

"Joe" Adam's hazel eyes flashed at the Islander. He didn't want to talk about this again.

Roman held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, Adam." He gave the blond a pouty lipped smile. He knew by Evan's words, Dean had indeed spoken to the three boys in the room. He admired Evan's sly word skills.

"What?" Evan looked between Adam and Roman. He thought Adam pressing charges was a very good idea, it was a way they could fight back. Why was Adam against it?

"Evan, it's nothing, okay?" Adam spoke a little bit sharper than he intended, especially when he saw Evan's face fall.

Evan nodded with drooped shoulders. Heath shot at glance at Adam. Adam smiled and blew Evan a kiss. The raven haired boy smiled again.

Seth spoke up. "Jon, if you do find Zack and Fandango, will you bring them back here? There is plenty of room. We'd _love_ to meet them." He hoped the change of subject would clear the air a bit.

Dean nodded. "Suppose so. Chris said I could. Of course, we _do_ have a place of our own. We'll go back soon. Usually grabbers move on fairly fast. I hope this law crack down gets rid of those types. That would be a good thing." He spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"Guess cops have some use." Evan said with a bit of a laugh, unaware that three sat in that very room.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Boys, just stop it. I suppose some little bug was put in your ears. Get Adam to press charges. Have you boys forgotten about Chris? What would he say if I brought cops into a whore house in the middle of a crack down on prostitution? Smart, real smart. Besides as nice as it sounds, no matter what they won't take a whore seriously. Who's going to believe a whore was raped, no fuckingbody that's who. Justice isn't for the likes of me or us. The sooner you understand that, the better. I'm not ashamed of what I am, but it won't win me a day in court. So, let's not mention this again, okay boys?" He was friendly but serious. He knew they all meant well, but he lived in the real world.

"I never thought of that. No way can we have cops in the house. Chris would go ballistic. All I wanted was to see Calaway punished for hurting you. I won't say another word about it, and neither will anyone else, will they?" Heath looked at Evan, Seth and Christian with a blaze in his eyes. He didn't look at the two older men. He couldn't speak for them, they were "owners", but he could control the boys.

Seth, Evan and even Christian nodded. Jason knew it would be better to keep to his role. Dean and Roman would understand... he hoped.

Dean scratched his head. "Well, I hate to see justice unserved. You _could_ have put him away for a few years, ten maybe. Helped the boys he keeps, but it's _your_ choice, Adam. I do respect that." He hoped, throwing in the boys in the Deadman's grasp, it might plant a seed in Adam's head. He hoped that at least Adam would begin to think about it.

There was nothing more Roman could add. He had to give it to Dean, using the Deadman's boys was a smart thing to do. Especially once the soft hearted blond really thought about it.

Adam heard what Jon had said, but he couldn't think about it. The boys at the Deadman's Place were used to it by now. If they wanted out, they would have to save themselves. He had enough work keeping his own boys out of trouble.

"Hey, Adam. I know you're going to give away the teddy bears, but what about all these flowers. Think we could plant them?" Evan asked as he looked at the dozens of vases of flowers around the room.

Heath laughed. "You are a city boy aren't you? Evan, sweetheart, you can't plant cut flowers. They have no roots." He tousled Evan's hair playfully.

"But... you can grow a vine from a sweet potato! My second grade teacher had one that went all the way around the school room and it was cut!" Evan exclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest, his lips in a firm pout.

Adam took over. "Evan, the potato is a root. If you put a cut potato in water, it will sprout another root and grow. A cut flower was removed from its root, so it can't sprout a root, understand?"

Evan scratched his chin. "I think so..." He let out a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and finish school. I really _liked_ learning. I quit because at the home, the rowdy kids would tear up your school work and make it impossible to study. It was easier to just quit, than to get pounded every night. I finally got fed up and ran away from that place. If Madame Mayor wants to clean up the city, she should look in her own backyard. The county homes are the fuckin' shits. Most of the adults that work there molest the weak, and make them do all the work, while they sit back on their fat asses and draw county pay checks. They are the real criminals. But who does she pick on? Us! Guys just trying to scratch out what ever we can just to eat or be warm for an hour! I've never broken a law! I never stole anything, not even a grape in the market. Yet, I'm the dirty one! It's not fucking fair! We will never have any justice! Adam can't even get justice for being kidnapped and raped, because Madame Mayor calls him a dirty whore who has to be thrown away... again! Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ " Evan's rant let him finally get out all his pent up emotions. He burst out in wracking sobs.

As much as Adam's body still screamed in pain, he crawled out of his bed and with a great wince, sat down on the floor next to Evan. He pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and rocked him as he gently rubbed Evan's back. Adam's chin rested on top of Evan's head.

Heath and Seth looked just as sad as Evan. They moved closer and put their arms around both Adam and Evan. They needed each other and supported each other; always.

Jason, Dean and Roman suddenly felt like intruders. They looked at each other and with a nod of agreement, quietly left the room. Adam and the other boys never even noticed.

The three Detectives stepped into the bathroom at the far end of the upstairs hallway. Still afraid the rooms could be bugged, Dean flipped on the radio that sat on the vanity. He turned it just loud enough they could talk quietly and not be understood if there was a bug.

"What am I going to do? You heard Adam. He flat out refuses to press charges. Dean, I almost thought you had him at least thinking about it, but..." Roman leaned back on the vanity and sighed.

Jason gave a sniff. "I feel so... bad. Evan is right, those county homes are criminal. I was so lucky, I was only there for a month, then Ralph and Carol Reso came and picked me to foster. They were the best parents a guy could have asked for. When I was twenty one, I legally changed my name to Reso. It was a proud day. These boys never had a fucking _chance_." He was just as upset as Evan, but he didn't cry.

"You were in the system? I never knew that." Dean was surprised by Jason's story.

Jason nodded. "My _real_ parents and I use that word loosely, decided they didn't want me. So they signed away their parental rights and left me at the county home on the east side. As I said, thank God for the Reso's. But I got lucky there, most foster parents are just as bad as the people that run the home. They draw county money and get free labor from their foster child. Some are sexually abused. Evan is right, Madame Mayor should do something." His eyes burned with anger as he thought about his past.

Roman nodded. "I think I'll have a talk with Hunter and Shawn when all this mess is finished. If they'd clean up the system, there wouldn't be so many kids on the streets." He was just as upset as everyone else. What a day!

Evan finally pulled himself together. "Thanks guys, I needed that. I've been so damn angry for so long. Once I started..." He paused to sniff.

"It's okay, Evan. We _all_ need to let go sometimes. You made a good point, clean up the mess on their end, instead of blaming us. Evan, I'll be glad to help you get your GED. You can do it over the computer now. I'm sure Chris would let you. Want me to ask him?" Adam looked at Evan with a smile. Evan didn't care that Adam's face was black and blue, all he saw was the best friend he ever had.

"Would you? You really think I could? I'd love to get my GED." Evan beamed at the thought of finishing school. He really wanted this.

"I'd like to do it too. It would feel good to finally finish school and get my GED." Heath added with his own bright smile.

"I'll ask Chris first thing tomorrow. Now, if you're feeling better, I gotta get back to bed, I still hurt. Help me up boys." Adam gave a wince and a big grunt as he stood with the help of the other three. It was his abdominal muscles that hurt the worst as Adam crawled back into his bed. The three boys tucked Adam back in. They took all the teddy bears except Archie and put them with the flowers.

Heath, Evan and Seth sat on the bed. Jason poked his head in. "Can I come in? Joe and Jon are talking about what to do on Wednesday, they told me to go away... well, you know what I mean, they wanted to talk privately. I can go downstairs."

"No, no. Come on in, Christian, you're one of us." Adam patted the bed and smiled at Jason.

The Detective sat on the bed with the others. Heath gave Christian a sly, shy smile. Adam noticed and he wondered if the two had feelings for each other. A romance in the house would be both exciting, yet dangerous. It could mean trouble when one or the other had to go service a client. That's why most whores didn't get into relationships. Adam had seen a few in his time, but they never worked out. Maybe this would be the one. Adam would keep an eye on the situation. He would not have Heath hurt in any way.

Evan frowned again and sighed. Adam noticed that as well. "What is it, Evan, baby. We might as well have a bull session. We haven't had one in a long time." He gave Evan's cheek a soft brush.

Jason and Seth looked at Heath. "Bull session?" Jason asked, as he scratched his head and arched his brow.

Heath laughed. "Yeah. Where we talk about all the bullshit that's on our minds. It's good to get things out in the open and discuss them, rather than keeping them bottled up inside." He explained as he took a last sip of hot chocolate.

Jason made an "O" with his lips and nodded. Seth liked the idea as well and perked up.

Evan looked at Adam. "I can't. We promised not to talk about it again... even though... oh, never mind." He was frustrated, but he didn't want to upset Adam.

"Is it about me pressing charges?" Adam asked the young man, point blank, brow raised.

Evan gave Adam a nod. Adam sighed. "Okay, get it off your chest. This is anyone's last chance. Get it out and done, then _no_ more. Understand?" He looked hard at the other four men on his bed. They looked at each other, then at Adam and agreed.

Evan went first. "I _do_ understand about the consequences for Chris, but Adam, eventually it _has_ to be our time. We are what we are, I don't deny that, nor am I ashamed of what I am. But, I am _also_ a human being, we all are. What we do for a living shouldn't matter. Adam, you did not ask for this life, but you also didn't _ask_ to be drugged, kidnapped, tortured, starved, beaten and... raped. You didn't do _anything_ to deserve that! I don't care if a person walks down the street buck naked, they don't deserve to be raped. You have a _right_ to justice. You _could_ put those men in jail and help the boys that work for the Deadman. I know, I know, but Adam, could _you_ have escaped? Maybe they would _like_ to, but are too afraid. You could be the one to set them free, but only if you press those charges. You don't have to bring the cops here you know. You could go to the station..." Evan stopped when Seth took over.

"That's what bothers me. Adam, you're always, _always,_ so anxious to look after us. Those boys at the Deadman's Place, probably don't have an Adam to look after them..." Seth bit his lip as Heath entered the fray.

"Adam, if you're afraid, I'll go with you, we all will. Don't let that fucking bastard get away with this. Who's to say he's not out there, right now, looking to kidnap someone else, maybe even another one of us!" Heath knew he was being a bit over dramatic, but to be honest, the thought of the Deadman, out there, possibly stalking them was frightening.

Jason gave a thought filled "Hum". He felt eyes on him. He looked up at the others. "Heath makes a good point. I... Zack and Fandango... It makes me think. Look, you are guaranteed rights, every citizen of the country is. Rich, poor, black, white, blue or purple. Whether you have a great high paying job or not. The law doesn't care about what we are, it cares about who we are. We are people, who have a right to feel safe, where ever we go, what ever we do. When that right is interfered with, then the law steps in to help us. They can't help if they don't know. You have a right to, and you deserve justice. Adam, don't let him get away with what he did to you. Because, if you do, Calaway will just keep doing it. What if the next time, he goes too far and kills someone... one of us?" Jason ended his rant. He let out a lot of anger, he too had held in about his brief but horrible time in the system.

The four other men looked at Christian. They hadn't heard him speak so much at one time before. They thought he made sense, even Adam really listened. The man had an eloquent way with words.

Seth, Heath, Jason and Evan all looked at Adam with wide, expectant eyes. Adam looked at them in return.

"I'll say this _one_ time, and now that everyone has had their say, it's done. Now, what I'm saying is, I'll _think_ about it. I _will_ honestly and sincerely think about it. But, what ever decision I make, yes or no, I expect you to stand behind me, and accept and respect my decision. Agreed?" Adam looked each of the others directly in their eyes. There was a new spark in his hazel eyes, he meant what he said.

Heath looked at his "brethren". They nodded. "Agreed. We will be behind you what ever you decide. And, the subject is _closed_. Thank you for letting us have another say. Well, we'd better let you get some rest. Come on boys. Grab these cups and plates." Heath gave Adam a kiss on the cheek as did the others. They bid Adam good night and left the room.

Adam hugged Archie close. His mind was torn. All the boys plus Joe and Jon made a great argument for pressing the charges. But, there were just as many reasons not to, Chris for one. Chris had always been good to him, and he didn't want the man at any risk.

"Maybe I should just toss a coin? What do you think, Archie?" Adam half joked to the blue eyed bear.

"Not a good way to make a decision." Roman's voice called softly as the Islander entered the room. He closed the door, went to the bed and continued. "I saw the delegation leave. I wanted to make sure they hadn't over whelmed you. You look tired. I'll leave you to get some sleep." Roman gave a yawn of his own. It had been a very long day. Meeting with the bosses then all the serious talk here.

"I'm alright, but I _am_ tired. Joe, will you stay until I fall asleep?" Adam laid the teddy bear aside and made room for the other man on the bed.

Roman hid his smile, he'd hoped Adam would ask. Adam too hid his smile, he'd hoped Joe would stay. Roman slipped onto the bed, on top of the covers.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Adam curled up against the Islander. Roman's arm went around Adam. Both men sighed, now things were right. They fell into a peaceful sleep. It was a wonderful feeling.

Downstairs, in the basement, Heath and Jason washed up the dishes in companionable silence. They felt like they belonged together.

Seth and Evan joined the others. They were watching some celebrity interview show. It was about some wrestlers so it held their interest.

Chris was in his office, he'd just returned from The Pink Cigar. He and Wade spoke.

"Even Johnny Ace is getting worried. There weren't five people there the whole evening. Now, it's not just the cops they are worried about. It's the Deadman too. Word about what happened to Adam is out. Guys are worried their boys will be taken." Chris expounded with an exhale of smoke.

Wade frowned. "I sat here all night, not one call came in. I think clients are afraid the cops will start on them next. Only thing on the books is that week for Adam with Hart... good thing it's not till the end of next month." He gave Chris a very worried look.

"If the cops don't back off soon... or I wish there was something we could do about Calaway..." Chris stopped talking. Jon stood in the open door way to the office.

"There is you know. Something that could be done to get Calaway and his cohorts off the streets, for a few years at least." Dean spoke casually as he leaned on the frame of the doorway.

Chris gave the man a curious look. "And what would that be, pray tell?"

"Let Adam press charges against Calaway for kidnapping, terroristic threatening, assault and battery and rape. That's a good ten to fifteen years at least." Dean replied matter of fact.

Wade scoffed. "You must be kidding. A whore, pressing charges? Who in their right mind would believe him?"

"The police. There is plenty of proof. The Doctor's exams, the pictures he took yesterday. Why do you think he did that? Doctors are always providing evidence, it's part of any rape or assault case." Dean again spoke casually. A cigarette now dangled in his lips.

"I _can't_ bring the cops _here_! I'd be crazy... but I guess he _could_ go to the cops." Chris chewed his lip thoughtfully. Calaway would have a fit and news would be bound to reach Calaway's kid. That would hurt the Deadman the most.

"Adam _won't_ do it, I know him. I can hear him now. I'm a whore, why would they help me. Plus, he'd be too worried about getting you and this place in trouble." Wade tapped the empty appointment book with his pen as he spoke.

"True, he did say that. Heath, Seth Evan and Christian along with Joe and I talked to him about it earlier. Joe and I left them alone, maybe they convinced him. They are down in the basement if you want to talk to them." Dean nodded towards the basement stairs.

"I'll talk to them. Never thought I would want one of my boys going to the cops." Chris got up to go to the basement. Wade shrugged and followed. Dean watched them go. He smiled, maybe it would work after all.

Evan, Heath, Seth and Christian told Chris everything they had told Adam about pressing charges. They also explained how Adam said no, then after a further talk, they told Chris, Adam would at least think about it.

"... so, let him know that you would be for it, but don't push him. Let him think about it. You know Adam, Sir. He has to analyze everything, like a book." Heath gave his "owner" a smile.

"I must be crazy, but if he chooses to file charges, I'll let him. Hell, I'll even _drive_ him to the station." Chris laughed and rubbed the top of Heath's head.

Evan then decided to ask Chris something. "Sir... would you allow me and anyone else who wants it, to take the GED course and test? I'd like to finally be able to say I finished school. Adam said it can all be done over the computer now." He looked at Chris with wide eyed hope.

Chris smiled. "Sure, Evan, you can do that. It would give you boys something to do. Looks like you're all gonna have plenty of time off, at least until the cops back off. You can use that old lap top. It should still work. Okay boys, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up _too_ late." Chris looked at his boys. Anymore he felt like a father rather than a dealer in sex. He honestly didn't mind.

Upstairs, Adam had woken up. He laid in Joe's arms. Adam felt safe, it made him able to think more clearly.

Would the police listen to him? He did or rather the Doctor had pictures. Even if the cops believed him, what about the lawyers, they could be worse than cops.

Would pressing charges really help the Deadman's boys? Did they even want help? Maybe the Deadman treated his own boys well. No... he couldn't imagine that.

Adam thought about his own friends. When they were able to go out again, it would be nice to know they were safe from the Deadman's clutches.

Adam simply didn't know what to do. He was torn between doing the right thing and putting himself in the hands of the law. It was not an easy choice to make.

The hazel eyes closed again. The steady beat of Joe's heart was like a lullaby. He nuzzled against the strong body. Why did the near stranger make him feel so safe and comfortable? It didn't matter, he'd think about it again tomorrow.

There was always a tomorrow...


	10. Decisions, Decisions

Adam woke up to Evan bouncing on his bed. "He said yes, Adam! Chris said yes!" The young man spoke as he bounced.

"You are making me seasick! Evan... Chris said yes to what?" Adam asked with a groan. He _was_ getting seasick as he gave another groan.

Evan stopped when he heard the pain in Adam's groans. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Chris said yes to the GED program. I decided to ask him myself, last night." He got off the bed and looked at Adam. Evan's eyes were sparkling pools of excitement.

"That's good, Evan. I'll help you and anyone else who needs it. I... wanted to be a teacher or a hockey coach... at... one time. I was good at school. Maybe I could finish too." Adam's voice was hesitant as he worked himself out of the bed. He was determined to get up, shower, dress and go downstairs. He was sick of the bed.

Evan quickly helped Adam steady himself. "You would make a great teacher, but you'd be a lousy coach, you're too sweet. A coach has to be mean and growly. Do it Adam, do the GED with us, get _your_ diploma. Do something for yourself for a change." He helped Adam get a tee shirt from the closet as he spoke.

"No, the black one, please, Evan. It's bigger and more comfy. Thanks. I can be mean, you just haven't seen it. Maybe I will, Evan. Business gets any worse, we may _all_ need to get jobs. A GED would be helpful. Um... Evan... where is Joe?" Adam didn't want to seem to anxious about the Islander.

"He was coming downstairs, just as I was coming up. He asked me to come check on you. He's in the kitchen." Evan shrugged as he carried Adam's clothes and followed the older whore to the bathroom.

"Oh, okay. Probably needs to make plans for tomorrow. I hope they find their missing boys. I'm going to shower. I'll be down for breakfast, I'm tired of the bed and Doc said I could get up today. Come check on me if I'm not down in half an hour, okay?" Adam ruffled Evan's thick raven locks playfully.

Evan laughed. "You got it. Everyone will be glad to see you out of bed. You be careful." Evan gave Adam's cheek a kiss.

Adam watched as Evan skipped out of the room. For the life Evan had, he was always happy, like a puppy. Adam was glad when the kid had his outburst the previous night, it had gotten rid of a lot of pent up emotions. Adam would have hated to see Evan get more and more weighed down by the crap.

Adam turned on the hot water, then stripped out of his pajamas. He frowned, his body hair was growing. He loathed body hair except for his partial beard, and well trimmed, happy trail and pubic patch. He reached for the hair removal lotion in bath room cabinet. Adam had to do a double take, was that _his_ face in the mirror?

Adam frowned, his eyes were black and his cheeks were bruised. There were bruises on his arms and shoulders, abdomen and thighs. He was a walking bruise. No wonder he ached so badly. Adam was also glad he couldn't remember when he got them. It must have been after he passed out with Calaway's cock deep inside him. He shook his head and proceeded to prepare for his shower.

Evan bounced into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Joe cooking breakfast. He couldn't see what it was, but it smelled wonderful. Heath called him over to the table.

"Something his grandfather taught him to make. He said he knew of a store close by and went and got what he needed, now he's cooking. It smells like something with banana. Anyway, how is Adam?" The red head asked as he poured Evan a cup of coffee from the thermal carafe.

The rest of the boys stopped chatting when Evan spoke. "He's fine and taking a shower. He will be down for breakfast. Adam said he is sick of the bed. Where are the bosses?"

Heath replied. "Up in the office. Mister Chris is checking on that old lap top. He said if it fires up like it should, he'll let it update during breakfast, then we can see about the GED program."

"Cool. Adam made a good point. We may need GEDs to get jobs if business doesn't pick up soon." Evan explained as he sipped his coffee.

The boys around the table muttered in agreement. "I thought about that. Fast food is probably our best option." Jason chimed in. What he really hoped to do was give the others the idea. Why shouldn't they work a normal job if they wanted.

"I suppose so. A job is a job, nothing wrong with flipping burgers, or carrying out groceries. Christian, have you ever had a real job?" Seth asked with wide eyes.

Jason nodded. "My foster dad had a sporting goods store. During the summers I sold fishing gear. It was fun."

"You were lucky to have a good foster family." Evan sighed.

Jason realized he'd said something that could break his cover. He'd let it slip about the Reso's, he had to back pedal and quickly.

"Yeah, till he took a liking to me... know what I mean? One day I got tired of it... and left... doesn't matter. I'm happy now." Jason asked Ralph Reso for forgiveness and hoped the subject would change before anyone thought about it too much. He let out a breath as his wish came true, Adam entered the kitchen.

All the boys greeted Adam like he'd been away on a month long vacation. Roman suddenly had a smile on his face. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Dean, who was frying sausage next to Roman.

Adam sat at his place at the table, which was at Chris' left when Chris was there. Heath poured Adam a glass of juice.

"I'm fine, guys. The hot water loosened up my muscles. No more lying around either. So, what's for breakfast. I'm starving." He looked over at the two men working at the stove.

"A Samoan dish my grandfather taught me how to make. Found a market yesterday, so I ran out this morning and bought the ingredients. It's called Suafa'i, but you can also call it Samoan porridge. Don't worry, there are sausage and biscuits if you don't like it. I won't be offended. It's almost ready." Roman responded as he put a small pitcher on the table.

Adam looked at the pitcher. "Coconut milk?" He asked brow raised.

Roman grinned. "Yup. I like extra to pour over my porridge. Better call Chris and Wade." He flashed a grin and nod to Evan.

Evan bounced off to tell Chris and Wade breakfast was ready. Dean put a platter of sausage biscuits on the table, then took a seat next to Seth.

Roman filled bowls with the porridge, then as instructed, Jason added a few slices of banana, then Heath took the bowl to the table. He served Adam first. By the time all the boys were served, Chris and Wade had joined them at the table.

"Well, dig in, and remember, I won't be offended if you don't like it." Roman poured a bit of coconut milk over his porridge as he spoke.

Chris looked at his bowl curiously. He wasn't overly fond of different food. He was a meat and potatoes type of guy.

"It's made with starch from the Sago Palm tree. They make a flour out of it. This is made from Sago pearls. It's like tapioca, but as you can see, it's kind of clear. It's cooked with coconut milk, vanilla and mashed bananas. Like I said, if you don't like it, no worries. I grew up with this every Saturday and Sunday morning." Roman took a spoonful and ate it. A soft smile crossed his lips as the wonderful flavor crossed his taste buds.

Everyone seemed to take a bite at the same time. Roman waited anxiously for their reactions. He smiled when no one made an "icky" face.

"This is delicious! I love bananas and I like coconut milk. Thank you Sir, for making it for us." Adam flashed Joe a beautiful smile. It made the bruises on his cheeks look like deep blushes.

"Glad you like it. Still not as good as my grandfather's, but I'm proud of it." The Islander spoke with pride. He gave Adam a smile in return.

Even Chris liked it, but instead of a second bowl, he ate a couple of the sausage biscuit sandwiches. He swallowed then spoke. "The old laptop works fine. It's running the updates. Over a hundred of them. I also checked on the GED program. There is an on-line form to fill out and it costs fifty bucks. I'll tell you what, for those of you that want to take the course, I'll pay half, if you'll pay half from your accounts. I'd pay the whole thing, but boys, money is going to be _very_ tight for a while. I'm sorry, but I promise, _no_ one will go hungry and we have a solid roof over our heads." Chris sighed. He was in the sex industry, he should be rolling in money.

"We were talking about that. Of course we'll pay for the GED. Also, Sir, you know we could go out and try to get jobs. Maybe fast food, carry out or dish washing in a restaurant. This is our home too, it's not all up to you, especially in hard times. Sir, let us help?" Heath spoke for the group. The expression on his face was a serious as the words he spoke.

Chris Jericho never got emotional and he certainly never cried, but, Heath's words made his blue eyes fill with emotion. Once again that parental feeling washed over him. They were emotions he didn't quite know how to deal with.

"Boys, I simply don't even know what to say. I know most people wouldn't think this about a whore house, but inside these walls, away from the streets and clients, we _are_ a family. I know we live in the real world, I make money because you go out and fuck for it. But... despite that, you're my boys and it _is_ my job to take care of you, to the _best_ of my ability. I hope I've done that. I appreciate what you're saying, but I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous. I don't want to risk losing you to that fucking cunt bastard that hurt Adam. The cops will go away eventually, but... Calafuck will always be a threat. I _do_ want you to do the GED program, but not so you can go out and get jobs, but so that you can say you finished your education. Some of you might even want to take on-line college classes. Now, be good boys. Wade and I will be upstairs. Thank you again, boys." Chris finished his speech. Before he left the kitchen, Jericho kissed each of his boys on the cheek.

The room was completely silent as Chris and Wade left to go upstairs. It was an extremely rare, emotional and raw moment. Chris was right, no matter their 'misfit' status, at the heart, they _were_ a family; a very _close_ family.

Roman made a _very_ difficult decision after Chris' emotion charged speech. He hoped to get a chance to speak to his fellow officers, but no matter what, his decision, as the task force leader would stand.

Adam cleared his throat. "Okay, let's clean up. Joe, Sir, thank you again, the breakfast was delicious. Wrap those and save them for lunch, please." He nodded to the plate of left over sausage biscuit sandwiches.

The blond head whore stood and started to pick up the empty breakfast bowls. Heath stopped him. "No, Adam you sit. Tell you what, you wrap the biscuits." Heath insisted and handed Adam the roll of tin foil he took out of a drawer.

Adam pouted. "But, I can do my share of work. I _can_ wash dishes you know." He ripped off a piece of tin foil. He started to wrap the leftovers in packs of two.

"I know you can, but not yet. Be a good boy and wrap. That reminds me, Jon and Joe, Sirs what ever you do, do _not_ let Adam cook, not even toast." Heath teased Adam happily. It was good to have their older "brother" back.

The bruises on Adam's cheeks darkened, indicated that he had blushed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Heath is right. I _want_ to learn to cook, but I need _professional_ help. No one here will work with me anymore." He kept wrapping the biscuits. There would be enough for lunch with a salad.

"Well, Adam may not be able to cook, but he can decorate like a dream. He did all this and the patio area. He can sew too. He made all the curtains." Evan bragged as he fingered the drapes at the window over the sink.

Roman looked at Adam curiously. "You made these? You really can sew. How did you learn?" He put the leftover coconut milk in the fridge.

"I had a real job once. I got work at the old Wrangler jeans factory. I sewed left leg seams on jeans. I liked it, but three weeks after I started, the factory was suddenly closed. The work had been outsourced to India or China. That was when I gave up on trying to get a legit job. Too many factories shut down. The ones that didn't never hired much because folks kept a hard hold on their jobs. Oh well, at least I tried, and I did learn something useful. So what are the plans for the day?" Adam asked as he finished his little chore.

Drew's Scots accent filled the air. "I'd like to do some yard work out back. Lawn is going to need a mow soon. Gotta build up my mower pushing muscles, since someone won't let me use a gas powered mower." He cast a hard look at Cody, who was sweeping the floor.

Cody looked at Drew. "It's not that big of a back yard. Why waste gas and pollute the air?" He gave the broom a hard push.

Roman leaned in the doorway of the patio and listened to the boys banter back and forth. Even Jason took part as he and Heath got into a bubble "fight" as they did the dishes.

Dean was out on the patio and he smoked a cigarette. He saw the look on Roman's face. So Roman had reached a decision, well maybe Roman was right. Of course, he wasn't a hundred percent sure, he'd have to wait for Roman to tell him.

Roman looked over at Adam. The beautiful blond was talking softly to JoMo. His fingers tucked some stray strands of hair behind JoMo's ear. It looked like Adam was helping the younger man solve a problem. So like Adam, helping others when he was himself so battered and broken.

Roman knew Adam hadn't faced the fact that he had actually been raped. When it did boil to the surface, Adam would need help, Roman wanted to be the one to help him but...

Evan pushed past Roman, a lap top tucked under his arm. "Oh, sorry Sir." He looked at Roman sheepishly.

Roman patted Evan's head. "No worries, little one. You're just excited about the GED course..." he paused and winked at Evan, then continued. "Jon, Christian, I need to speak to you; about tomorrow. You boys behave, we will be right back. He and Jason went out to the patio to join Jon. They would have more privacy in the back yard.

Roman led his fellow officers up to the far corner of the yard. Still he spoke in a near silent whisper. He fiddled with a twig he'd picked up.

"Roman, you've got something on your mind. Just spit it out." Dean spoke with a roll of his eyes. Sometimes getting Roman to talk was like pulling teeth.

"We're done here. We won't come back when we leave. There isn't anything else we can do. Adam won't take any more pushing about pressing the charges. Either he will or he won't. Jericho is a fucking saint to his boys. Unless Hunter finds a problem with taxes, Chris isn't doing anything wrong. I'd rather go back, regroup and go after Calaway. He's the criminal, maybe we can get one his boys to talk. I'm really hoping Adam will come through, but, I'm not holding my breath." Roman explained his decision to his men. He looked at them with expectant eyes.

Dean nodded. "I agree boss. Calaway is the one we want. Behind you one hundred percent."

"What about... we'll never... see them again. Can't we at least write a note or something. I'd like Heath to know..." Jason didn't finish. He'd let himself get attached to Heath when he shouldn't have.

"Adam too... he's pretty special, but _how_ can we develop any kind of relationship. Better to leave now before it gets even harder. Yeah, we'll write a note. We'd better go back and for fucks sake, wipe the hangdog looks off your faces." Roman's tone was serious as he looked at Dean and Jason.

Dean gave a wry chuckle. "Looked in a mirror lately, Lassie?"

Roman guffawed and shook his head. He led his men back to the house. Jason sat at the kitchen table next to Heath. Evan was reading aloud from the GED website.

Dean and Roman went into the living room. Dean flicked on the TV with the remote. He flipped to the sports channel and tried not to thing about his being their last night in the house.

Chris Jericho had also made a decision and it was time to act on it. He asked Wade to bring Adam to the office. As he waited, he looked at the very blank pages of the appointment book. He sighed and lit a cigarette.

Adam poked his head in the door of Jericho's office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" He asked with a soft smile.

Chris patted his lap. "Yes I did, baby, come here. I want to talk to you."

Adam entered the office and closed the door. He went and sat on Chris' lap. Although Chris was smaller, he was strong, and Adam always felt safe when Chris held him like this.

This time though, Adam noticed something, while he still felt safe, the soul rendering comfort he felt in Joe's arms wasn't there. There was something missing, but Adam couldn't figure out what it was. Well, it didn't matter, Chris was talking and he needed to listen.

"Adam, I want you to listen to what I have to say, then you can speak. Understand?" Chris asked with a caress to Adam's battered face.

Adam nodded and rested his head on Chris' shoulder. He still felt like something was missing, as he settled in on Chris' lap to listen.

"I'm going to ask you to do something that will probably sound strange. But I want you to think..." Chris was halted when Adam interrupted him.

"You want me to press the charges don't you? Because every conversation about the charges has begun in nearly the same way." Adam spoke in a sigh laced whisper.

Chris chuckled. "Smart ass, but, yes, I do. At least think about it. It's about the only way I can think of to destroy Calaway for what he did to you. The only other option, is retaliation. The only ones that will get hurt are boys like you. But Adam, I'll have to, because I can't let him get away with this. You know that." He too spoke softly and pulled Adam closer.

"Yeah, I know. I'd go to the police, I won't bring them here, if I decide to press the charges. But Chris, I keep thinking about how they will tear me apart in court. I'm a whore that asked for it, blah, blah, blah..." Adam's words trailed off. Now he was even more confused than he was before.

"I can understand that and to be honest, I'd have the same fears. I am worried this might backfire, but, I'm more worried about sending you boys out and having Calaway grab one of you. Adam, you're strong, tough and very brave. Imagine, what if it had been little Evan or Cody instead of you? It still _could_ be _if_ Calaway is allowed to get away with it. Baby, they would never survive it, like you did. I want you to think about it, really weigh everything. I know I am asking a lot from you. However, I'll accept what ever decision you make. In the mean time, guess I'd better prepare for a war. Joe and Jon will be good assets to have on our side. You look after Christian for them. I hope they can find their other two boys tomorrow." Chris finished his words with a kiss to the top of Adam's blond head.

Adam let out a very long, very deep sigh. "I've thought of that, what you said about Evan. If I thought for one minute the law would actually listen to me... I would press the charges in a heartbeat. I don't mean to sound selfish Chris, when I say I'm worried about being raked over the coals... let me think... how to put this..." Adam wished he was better at putting his thoughts into words.

Adam got up off Chris' lap. He went to the window and looked out. He could see the back yard. Some of the boys were out side laughing and smiling.

The tall blond turned back to look at Chris. "Okay, I go to press the charges, word gets to the newspapers. Whore presses rape charges. How absurd or whatever words they use. I don't care about myself, I care about the other whores in town. If types like Deadman read all that, and see that the charges aren't being taken seriously, they are going to think, well, the law won't do anything so... see what I mean? I could actually be making more trouble for boys on the street." He let out another deep sigh. His hazel eyes looked at Chris with desperation.

Chris got up and went to Adam. He placed his hands on the drooped shoulders. "I understand everything you are saying, I honestly do. And you make very valid points. Maybe, if you can talk to a half way decent cop, you can explain. They could ask the court to issue a media gag order. I know it's a long shot but it is possible. But, Adam, I also want you to think of all the reasons _to_ press the charges. Thank you for listening to me..." Chris paused. He lifted Adam's lightly bearded chin with his finger tips. His blue eyes looked deeply into Adam's hazel pools.

"Baby, are you truly alright? You've been through hell. Your health and well being are the most important things to me. If you feel yourself spiralling, come to me. We'll get whatever help you need. Promise, Adam, you'll come for help if you need it. I'll always take care of you. You are my _special_ boy." Chris pulled Adam in. He fought the urge to kiss Adam's full, soft lips. Jericho kissed Adam's forehead instead.

Adam looked at Chris. A genuine, soft, beautiful smile on his lips. "I know, Chris and I love you for that. I'm alright; for now. I'm sure my cap will break eventually and when it does, I will need you, all of you. I know I'm safe here and that helps me more than anything. I've got some serious thinking to do. I'll be in my thinking place." Adam gave Chris a hug and kissed the shorter man's cheek.

Chris nodded. "I won't tell. Try not to run the battery down." He gave Adam a wink and watched the blond leave.

Chris sat back down at his desk. He'd meant every word he'd said to Adam, but he did leave out a few things. If Adam knew about Gunner Calaway, Chris knew Adam wouldn't even consider pressing charges. Gunner was Chris' secret weapon. He knew Calaway would do anything to keep his boy from finding out the truth about Deadman's Place. Chris hoped with all his might, Adam would press the charges. He lit a cigarette and turned to his computer. He had work to do, just in case Adam didn't press charges. He gave a wicked smirk as he web site for St. Matthews Academy came up on the screen.

Very quietly, without being seen or heard by the others in the house, Adam sought out his secret place. It was where he went when he needed to think or just be alone. He slipped out of the back door that led to the garage. He looked at the two limos.

There was the long, black, sleek luxury limo that was used for high dollar clients like Bret Hart. It was also the limo Dave Batista had used to kidnap him at the restaurant.

Adam chose the smaller, less luxuriously appointed white limo. It was the one for the average client. It was also easier to maneuver in traffic. Adam opened the back door and sank down in the leather seat.

Adam closed the door. The windows were heavily tinted so no one could see him. He turned sideways, kicked off his shoes and with a grunt put his legs up on the seat. If someone suddenly opened the door, Adam would fall out, so he locked the doors.

Adam reached into the leather pocket on the side panel and pulled out a small remote control. Adam could watch television, listen to the radio or chose the CD player. He opted for the radio.

While Adam's first love in music was metal, for thinking he turned to the classical music station run by a local University. Adam recognized the sweet strains of Mozart. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He began once again to think of what to do.

Heath, Dolph, JoMo, Evan, Justin, Cody, Drew and Christian sat on several blankets spread out in the back yard. Justin and Drew were shirtless and hoped to tan a bit. They were playing a came of Uno, a faced paced card game made more fun by a group of players.

Roman and Dean had left the boys under the watchful eye of Wade Barrett. They told the Brit they wanted to do something special for everyone that night.

The two Detectives returned an hour later with hamburger meat, hot dogs, buns for both, chips and all the things to make a great late spring cook out. As soon as the boys found out, they were excited.

Heath directed Drew, JoMo and Christian to clean up the brick barbecue pit. It hadn't been used in a long time, but soon they had it clean and ready to go.

The kitchen buzzed with activity. Roman had been surprised when Dean took over making the hamburgers, he didn't know the man could cook.

Dean finely chopped a couple of onions and mixed them with the meat and other spices he'd added. Dean formed the burgers into the perfect shape and thickness for a barbecue.

Heath laughed. "Why are their ten hot dogs in a pack, yet in a pack of hot dog buns there are only eight? It makes no sense at all!" The others laughed as well. Evan said it was one of life's greatest mysteries.

"Where the hell is Adam?" Heath asked with a mouthful of delicious hamburger.

"I'm right here. Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts. And before you ask, no, I haven't decided yet. Now, can I have one of those?" Adam asked as he eyed Heath's burger with hunger filled eyes.

Roman served Adam a huge burger. He'd been saving it especially for Adam. Adam gave the Islander a soft, shy smile. He was glad when Joe sat next to him.

Chris spoke after he swallowed a bite of hot dog. "Thank you for this. Been a while since the boys have had such a treat." He took another big bite.

"Glad to do it. Our way of thanking you for taking us in." Dean gave Jericho a nod.

"Wasn't necessary, but it is appreciated. I wasn't sure about you, when Chris brought you into the house, especially after Batista... anyway, you are alright, _and_ I'm glad you're here." Wade spoke with a nod of respect to Dean as the head of the little family.

"Very glad you're here, and I hope you get your other boys back. When you do, they too will be just as welcome." Adam smiled, his lips shiny with hamburger juice. He licked his lips. The action went right to Roman's cock.

The Detective had to look away. As much as he liked Adam, Roman was glad to be leaving tomorrow, before he got even more attached to the absolutely beautiful blond.


	11. Adam's Choice

After the barbecue, the boys cleaned up the mess, then gathered in the basement living room to watch a space opera movie that Evan wanted to see. Even Chris and Wade were interested and joined Dean on the couch.

No one either noticed or didn't say anything when Adam and Roman vanished upstairs. Adam had asked to speak to the Islander, he had a couple of questions about the charges.

Adam sat on the side of his bed, Roman next to him. "Thanks again for all the delicious food today. I really did enjoy the Sago porridge this morning. Um... Joe, you seem to know a lot about pressing charges. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Adam looked at Joe with hope, he needed some answers.

Roman shrugged. "I read a lot, you learn from what you read. I'll try to help, if I can." He reached over and took one of Adam's hands in his.

"I love to read and yes, you do learn a lot from books, or get taken to another world. Maybe I should read more Gresham instead of King... anyway... Chris told me today, he'd like me to press the charges. I know he cares about me, but, I also know, there is something more behind it than justice for me. I didn't let him know that..." Adam paused, he turned so he could better face Joe and continued.

"What worries me is the media, not for myself, but for other whores like me. What if I press the charges but Calaway manages to get out of it. It would give others like him carte blanche, because they would know the law won't act on behalf of a whore. Understand?" He looked at Joe with anxious eyes.

Roman nodded. "I _can_ understand your fear. When you go in to press the charges, tell the Detective your fears. They can ask the Prosecuting Attorney to ask the Judge for a media gag order. The press and other media hate it, but they have to obey or they get a heavy fine and in some cases jail time, depending on the Judge. Adam, the law _does_ work for the victim, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. You have to do what _you_ feel is right. This _has_ to be _your_ choice." He gave Adam's hand a gentle squeeze of support.

Adam crinkled his brow. "That's what Chris said too. Okay, I have more thinking to do. I'm going to bed, I need to be alone. I'll... miss you... I sleep better when... Good night, Joe." Adam said quickly as he got up and hurried to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Roman smiled. Adam felt it too, he hadn't been really sure until now. Yeah, it was a good thing they were leaving tomorrow; a very good thing. He left to go join the others, to watch the space opera.

Adam drew a hot bubble bath. Next to the limo, this was his other thinking place. Adam was up to his chin in spicy, vanilla scented bubbles. He turned things over and over, and over and over in his mind.

An hour and a half later, Adam lay in bed, Archie clutched to his chest. He still turned things over in his mind. This was the hardest decision he'd ever had to make. Eventually he drifted off with thoughts of charges, Calaway and his boys danced in his dreams.

It took Roman a while to drift off to sleep. He missed having Adam in his arms, and it made him realize how lonely he was in his private life. Roman wondered if it was time to consider dating again. There were some cute guys on the force. Well, no point in thinking about it now, until this task force assignment was complete there was no time for dating or anything else social.

Wednesday passed slowly. In the morning, several of the boys gathered around the laptop to begin their GED study course. In the afternoon, they quizzed each other. It was something new and different to do.

Adam spent the day up in his room thinking. He was about ready to pulls his hair out by the roots. He smiled when Roman came into the room.

"We're off now. Why don't you go downstairs, get your mind off things for a while. It would do you good. See you, Adam." Roman gave Adam a handsome smile.

Adam walked over to the man and kissed Joe on the cheek. "Good luck, Joe. I hope you find your boys. I look forward to meeting them. Take care of Christian, Heath would be hell to live with if he got hurt. Yeah, I'll go downstairs, I'm hungry. See you later." Adam's smile was beautiful as he looked at Joe.

Roman also went downstairs. Dean was saying good bye to Seth and Jason hugged Heath tightly. Yup, they needed to leave.

Chris and Wade wished the three men luck. Chris reminded the trio that this was their home now. When Roman, Dean and Jason left, Wade locked the door behind them. Chris and Wade went to join the boys down in the kitchen.

The three Detectives walked in silence towards the diner. Roman hoped Hunter and Shawn would agree, there was no point in going back to Jericho's place. Roman wondered what Adam would finally decide to do.

When they arrived at the diner, two other men were with Shawn and Hunter. It was Zack Ryder and Johnny Curtis, who went by the name of Fandango. Greetings were exchanged, coffee was poured. The Detectives and their bosses settled in to talk. They were the only customers in the diner.

Roman gave a full report on the situation. "... so, I think it's time to end the Jericho investigation and start seriously on Calaway. I can only hope Adam will press the charges. If he does, we have to protect him." He spoke with a fierce tone and fire in his eyes.

Shawn looked at Roman. "We will, don't worry. I agree with you. You did very well, men. You can't force him to press charges. Go home, all of you, get a good nights rest and come into work tomorrow. We're still working on Sandow, so play it cool with him. Zack you and Johnny be on stand by again. We may need bait for Calaway." He took a sip of coffee then lit a cigarette.

"I agree with Shawn. Roman, Dean, Jason job well done. I hope that Adam kid does the right thing, but if not, you tried. I'm proud of you boys." Hunter gave the young Detectives a smile. His amber eyes held a father's pride.

"Thanks. Adam has the the weight of the world on his shoulders. I only hope if he does crack, Jericho will really be there for Adam. There is a reason Jericho is behind Adam pressing charges, what it is, I'm not sure, but, it could be the start of a street war if Adam doesn't press. Sandy may be the key to the whole damn thing. Well, we'll figure it out." Roman felt frustrated, now that they were done at Jericho's what had they accomplished? Nothing, or so he felt. Roman sighed deeply.

The meeting was over. There was no point in sitting around discussing what they could discuss tomorrow at the office.

Ryder and Curtis left first. They were doing a little work on the streets, and hoped to get a location for the Deadman's Place.

Hunter and Shawn left as well. They had a mountain of work waiting for them. Madame Mayor was pitching a bitch again. Shawn had hoped that Adam pressing charges would help, but he couldn't count on that. Tomorrow would come early, the Chiefs needed their sleep.

Roman, Dean and Jason were alone in the diner. Roman was writing a note to leave at Jericho's. After a general explanation, each man wrote a separate more private note. Roman wrote to Adam, Dean to Seth and of course, Jason to Heath. It was much, much harder than they thought it would be. When they finished, Roman put all the notes in an envelope. It was time to deliver the notes and move on.

The Detectives easily found the departmental car Hunter had left for them, just in case. Roman started the vehicle. "We'll stop a block away from Jericho's. Jason, you run the fastest, can you do it without getting caught?" Roman asked as he held out the envelope for Jason to take. Jason just nodded.

Wade Barrett quickly got up to answer the door, maybe a client had gotten a sudden urge. All eyes followed the Brit up the stairs. They listened and waited. Wade came back downstairs with an envelope in his hands.

"This is all there was." Wade held the envelope for Chris, after all it was addressed to him.

The boys were gathered around the television. Evan had hooked the laptop up to the TV so they could all read the GED lessons easier. Adam was up in his room, still thinking.

Chris frowned when he read the note. "Well, I guess you'd all better listen to this..." He paused as all the boys turned to look at him.

Chris continued. "You can tell Adam later. Okay it's from Joe Anoa'i. 'Chris, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, by a note, but, we are leaving Chicago; tonight. It wasn't the plan, but after finally finding Zack and Fandango, Jon decided it was too dangerous to stay. Calaway made threats about the boys. He was not the one that tried to take them, but apparently, the one that did try was a friend of Calaway's, who steals boys from the street to sell to other houses. Our boys managed to get away and for their safety, it's best to just leave Chicago all together. Maybe, some day, if Calaway is ever... gone, we will return. Thank you so much for everything. Jon also thought it would be safer for you if we weren't there, especially for the boys Calaway has his eye on. Good Luck, Jericho. We all hope your business picks up soon. Thank you again. Yours, Joe Anoa'i on behalf of Jon Moxley and Christian Cage. P.S. Please give the notes to Heath, Seth and Adam.' Well, that's that." Chris' tone was filled with disappointment. He'd counted on their help if a war did break out.

A tear tracked down Heath's cheek. He quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. Chris handed both Seth and Heath folded pieces of paper with their names on them. Seth and Heath exchanged glances, then opened their notes with hands that trembled.

Chris went upstairs to Adam's room. He found his favorite boy, curled up with a teddy bear, sitting on a chair, staring out of the window. Adam looked like he bore the cares of the world in his very soul.

"Um... Adam. I have something you need to hear. Will you listen?" Chris asked softly as he moved to stand next to the chair.

Adam looked up at Chris. "I'll listen." He released his grip on Archie. He listened intently as Chris once again read the letter Joe had written.

"...and, this is your note. I can't blame him really. I've been toying with leaving Chicago as well. I don't want to risk you all... but.." Chris shrugged, maybe Jon Moxley had the right idea, leaving might not be so bad.

Adam stared at the note in his hand. He heard the door close as Chris left him alone to read the note. Adam slowly unfolded the neatly folded sheet of paper.

With a shaky sigh, Adam read. _'Tale fa, mata aulelei. I'm sorry to say good bye this way, but, it's better than not saying tofa at all. This was not an easy choice we made, but, the threat is too much for Jon. Like Chris, he vowed to always protect his boys. He didn't want to see them suffer what you went through. As long as men like Calaway are allowed to go around, unpunished, what's to stop them? Adam aside from the fact that you are the most beautiful man, inside and out, that I have ever met, you are also the strongest and bravest. My life is far better from having met you. I will miss holding you in my arms as you slept. It always felt so good, and so fucking right. I just hope, in my own small way, I was a bit of comfort to you. I hope our paths cross again some day. I will miss you my pele ea. All my deepest affection, Joe.'_ _P.S. Just in case, Tale fa=hello, mata aulelei=pretty eyes, tofa=good bye and pele ea=precious.'_ A tear ran down Adam's cheek as he refolded the note.

Heath had much the same from Christian as did Seth, from Jon. They were sad to lose Christian and Jon, but they couldn't really blame them. Jon owed it to his boys to keep them safe. Still, they would miss them; very, very much.

Everyone looked up when they heard Adam coming down the stairs. Chris came out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee. Adam stopped on the last step.

"Sir, boys, I've made up my mind. However, before I tell you all my decision, I want to know, are you still behind me, whatever choice I've made?" Adam looked first at Chris, then to Wade and finally his hazel eyes fell on the seven young men sitting on the floor.

Chris knew without question, he spoke the authority absolute of the house. "Yes, Adam. What ever you have decided, we all stand behind you. I expect the same in return." He looked stern faced at every man in the room.

Adam nodded. "I am going to press charges against Mark Calaway. I have to. It's because of him, Christian and his Sirs left. It's because of him the streets aren't safe. In a small way, I want justice for what the did to me. I didn't deserve to be kidnapped, tortured and... raped. No one deserves that, especially not whores. We may _sell_ it, but no man has the right to _steal_ it. I'll go, first thing in the morning." He finished his announcement with resolve. Once he made up his mind, Adam was determined.

Chris went to Adam and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, boy. I'll take you myself. Just remember, there is nothing they can do to harm me. No drugs, no illegal gambling, solicitation is minor at best. Thank you, Adam." He gave Adam a firm kiss on his bruised stained cheek.

Heath stood up and went to Adam. "I'm with you Adam. You're taking a stand for all of us. Whores have rights too!" He also kissed Adam's bruised cheek, but softly. Heath also gave Adam a knowing smile. He knew Adam missed Joe as much as he missed Christian. Maybe now, they would come back.

"That was what finally convinced me. I turned my brain until it was scrambled. I remembered what all of you said... and Joe. I have rights, no matter what I chose to do for a living. Then the fact that Mister Moxley thought leaving was the only way, made me realize we can't run. If we run, Calaway wins..." Adam paused and turned to Chris.

"There's only one thing. I want to go alone. I have to do this by myself. I'll take a cab, but I _must_ do this by myself." Adam's hazel eyes were filled with the spark of determination. The look matched the tone of his voice.

Chris shook his head. "No, Adam, at least let me drive you. I'll drop you off, but I can't... what if Calaway... No, Adam, _please_ , let me drive you." Chris' voice was a mixture of authority, fear and anxiousness. His eyes scanned Adam like a fax machine.

Adam did something he never did, he argued with his 'owner'. "No, Sir. I go alone or I change my mind. Don't you see, I _have_ to. I have to show I am _not_ afraid, this is my choice. It's important to me." He didn't beg, but he stood firm. He _would_ change his mind if he couldn't do this entirely his way.

Chris was torn. His authority was in doubt. He couldn't let his boys think they could start talking back to him. On the other hand, Chris _did_ understand Adam's request. He looked over at Wade, his brow arched, he needed help.

Heath spoke up. "Sir? Adam? What if Seth and I ride with Adam? Adam, Chris Sir is right, it is too dangerous for you to go alone. Sir, I understand Adam needs to do this. He's doing it for us, for all of us, so..." He was stopped by Adam. The blond stepped off the bottom step and put his arm around Heath's shoulder.

"I would agree to that, Sir. What Heath said. Plus, you know Seth is a black belt, or would be, if he was tested. I don't ever mean to question your authority, Sir, _ever_." Adam still stood firm as he looked at Chris.

Chris rubbed his chin. "Alright, but Heath, Seth, you don't let Adam out of your sight and Adam, stay with them. I mean it. No dumping them off at the shops half way to the police station. Understand me? Don't forget that room, right over there." Chris pointed to the closed door of the dreaded punishment room.

"Yes, Sir." Adam, Heath and Seth chorused together. Adam then turned to his fellow whores. "If I _ever_ hear any of you backtalk, Sir, I will personally take you to the punishment room. Got me?" He glared at the others. He hoped Chris understood, he just had to do this his way, but that didn't make his backtalk right.

"We understand, Adam. And Adam, give em hell for us. You are the bravest guy I've ever met, or heard since Robert the Bruce." Drew's Scots accent was strong as he spoke. It always came out stronger when he was emotional.

Evan bounced up off the floor. "Fuckin' right! Let's be daring, have some hot chocolate _with_ marshmallows! Come on boys, three cheers for our hero!"

All the boys stood and gave Adam a hardy hip, hip, hurray, three times in a row. Even Wade joined in, Chris just beamed.

Chris was proud of Adam, but inside he couldn't wait. As soon as Adam's charges hit the wind, business was bound to pick up. The cops would be too busy trying to get Calaway. He went to join his boys in the kitchen.

In downtown Chicago, Roman stared out of the window of his apartment. The moonlit Lake Michigan was like a puddle of molten silver. Barges with running lights left wakes of sliver ribbons as they churned through the waters.

His mind was on a beautiful blond. He wished now he taken that picture of Adam, Heath had shown him. Roman knew no matter what, he'd never forget the pain and agony in those hazel eyes when he'd first lifted the broken man into his arms.

Roman sighed and slipped into his nearly double king sized bed. It was the coldest and loneliest he'd ever felt in his life. He grabbed one of the other pillows and hugged it against his body. I wasn't Adam, but it helped him fall asleep.

Several miles from Roman's luxurious apartment, Dean lay in his queen size bed. His apartment was in a fifty story complex in a mid rent area. It was a fairly good neighborhood.

Dean's apartment was 3024. His view from the thirtieth floor window looked out another complex across the parking lot. He had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a large kitchen/dining area and an a nice airy living room.

The apartment was drab in color and Dean didn't have much furniture, just a couch and a matching chair. The two end tables, coffee table, entertainment center and bookshelf were of clear pine and were all from Ikea, and Dean had put them together. It was home and Dean's haven.

Dean tried once again to read the book he had in his hands, but he couldn't concentrate. How could he read about elves when Seth was on his mind. Seth reminded him of an elven warrior. Strong and lithe, graceful in his movements. Dean put the book on his night stand and turned out the light. He sighed deeply, turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He just wanted morning to come so he could get back to work. He finally fell asleep an hour later.

Jason lived in a townhouse, between Dean's neighborhood and Roman's. He'd gotten lucky when he'd found the place. He got a locked in rent before the area became popular and rents went sky high.

The townhouse was two stories. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen and dining room. Upstairs was a large bathroom, a small bedroom and a large master bedroom with a bathroom en suite. All Jason's furniture had belonged to the Reso's. It was old, but in really good condition. It was all made from sturdy, solid oak and Jason was proud to have it.

Like Roman and Dean, Jason had a hard time falling asleep. He lay in the middle of his double sized bed. There was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Jason could lay in bed and watch TV or movies, it was on now, to keep him company.

Jason wondered what Heath was doing right that minute. He'd never met anyone so confident, yet so shy and so vulnerable as the little red-head. Jason knew a life with Heath would never be boring and he also knew Heath wouldn't put up with his shit.

Jason often brought work home in the form of moodiness. It was the number one complaint in the few relationships he'd had over the years. He needed someone that could argue back, then spend hours having wonder make up sex with. Jason knew Heath fit that bill, but what chance did they have? He fell asleep to an old movie playing softly in the background.

Back at Jericho's place, Adam, Seth, Evan and Heath all lay in their beds, awake, except for Evan who's soft deep breaths were like a lullaby.

Heath didn't care that fat tears ran down his cheeks. He missed Christian's wicked smirk. He knew a life with the man would be fiery, but that thought excited him, he didn't want a boring life.

Heath hated being a whore. He wasn't ashamed of it, it just wasn't what he wanted for the rest of his life. He had a dream of a home of his own, marriage and babies, lots of babies. Heath refused to give up that dream, it was just on hold.

Seth lay on his side and faced the wall. He and Jon hadn't really spent any alone time together, but they had talked and talked a lot. He found Jon to be a really nice guy, behind a tough guy facade.

He enjoyed the talks with Jon he had about music, time in the gym, politics and anger at the system, where kids needed help the most, but didn't get it. Seth didn't cry, but he felt more alone than before. He closed his eyes and dreamed of an auburn haired man.

Adam knew each time when one of the others finally fell asleep. Heath was the last to join the choir of soft, deep breaths. He was glad they were able to sleep, because he couldn't.

Adam was terrified of going to the police, but he'd made the right choice. He had to take a stand, even if it meant he would get raked over the coals. His only regret, he didn't decide before Moxley decided to leave... with Joe.

The blond rolled his eyes. Joe, what was it about that man that drew him like a moth to a flame? It was something in his soul. It was like to old souls had met after being apart for a long time. He gave a quiet scoff, that was only in books, not real life. Adam lived in the real world not a romance novel, like the one Heath kept hidden under his mattress.

Adam closed his eyes. A vision of Joe came into his thoughts. A feeling of comfort washed over Adam, like a cooling rain in a parched desert. It put his troubled soul at rest. A new wave of confidence poured over him. Soon his own deep breaths joined the others.

When Roman, Dean and Jason walked into their office in the morning, it was all any of them could do to greet Damien Sandow with a brotherly friendliness.

"Well, the long lost ones have returned. Glad to have you back. Did you manage to fill the cells?" Damien asked in his snotty tone. He had a sneer on his lips, like a bad smell had just entered the room; to him, it had.

Roman laughed. "Not yet, but soon. We did our job. What about you? How many did you, Darren and Titus bring in?" Roman knew the answer, none, but he wanted to hear Sandy say it.

Sandow nervously pulled at his tie. "Um... well... we didn't have much luck. Of course with those two fools it was no wonder... seriously though, most of the pimps have pulled their boys in off the street. At least we have them running scared. Glad you're back. What's the plan now?" He looked at Roman with curiosity on his face.

"I'll let you know. Hopefully, something will happen that will blow the lid off this task force and get a real menace off the streets, for a long time." Roman stated as he began looking through the stacks of paper that overflowed his "IN" box.

Sandow's brow crinkled. "Jericho needs to be shut down." He spoke simply but firmly.

"Among others." Dean muttered under his breath. He lit a cigarette and battled with his own full "IN" box.

Sandow kept his mouth shut. He couldn't push too hard or Reigns would shut him completely out of the loop. That couldn't happen, he had to be able to warn Calaway if he had to.

Jason sat at his computer. He was looking at a street view map of the area of town where Jericho's house was located. The house was hidden by trees, but Jason recognized the long driveway. Heath was in the house at the end of that driveway. He wondered what the red head was up to.

Heath sighed. "Adam, please. You need to eat something. No telling how long it will take and you need food in your system." He encouraged Adam to eat his breakfast.

Adam's fork toyed with the scrambled egg on his plate. "It makes me feel queasy. Just make me a slice of toast, please?" He looked at Heath with anxious eyes.

Chris, who also sat at the table, reached over and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Heath's right, you need to try to eat. Are you sure you want to do this alone?" He was still worried about letting Adam, Heath and Seth go to the police station alone.

Adam nodded as he sipped his peppermint tea. "Yes, Chris, Sir. I am. Thank you for trusting me to do this, and for letting Heath and Seth come with me. Don't worry, we'll be back in time for dinner, and Calaway will be running scared." He tried to give Chris a confident smile, but it was only half way there.

Chris went back to his breakfast. "It wasn't a matter of trust, Adam. It's your safety I'm worried about. Go to the station at the end the district, it's the closest. Don't forget to tell them about Doctor Ross and that he has pictures and reports." He took a bite of his food and chewed.

"I will. Thanks, Heath." Adam took the piece of toast from the red head and bit into it.

Wade had been talking in a low voice to Seth. He'd been giving the younger man some tips on guarding Adam. It was well known Seth was an expert in martial arts. Seth had learned from an old master who lived in a box in the alley behind The Pink Cigar.

"...So you think you got it?" Wade asked with a raised brow.

"Easy peasy. Don't worry, we'll be safe. I'd love an excuse to pummel Calaway, but I won't go looking for one." Seth nodded with confidence. He would die before he let Adam be hurt again.

Adam finished his tea and toast. He went upstairs to shower and dress. He wanted to look his best, without over doing it.

Adam pulled his freshly washed and dried hair into a low pony tail. He wore only a red thong as he walked to his closet. Seth and Heath were also in the process of getting dressed.

Adam chose a pair of black jeans that fit well, but weren't overly tight. He wore a baby blue button down shirt. He tucked the shirt into his jeans, added a black leather belt and black loafers. He looked extremely handsome.

"Do I look alright?" Adam asked Heath and Seth as he fastened the pair of silver cuff links Bret had given him last Christmas. The design was of a bears head, because Adam sometimes called Bret, "Bear" in the heat of sex, because of the way Bret growled as he came.

Heath smiled and Seth let out a low whistle. "You look very nice. Respectable. How about us?" Seth said with a spin. He wore skinny jeans and a nice Affliction tee shirt, compliments of Adam and Bret Hart.

Heath gave a spin as well. He too wore skinny jeans and a brown plaid flannel shirt also from Adam via Bret.

You both look nice too, if I was a top, I'd tap you both. Bret would be glad to know he has great taste in clothes. Better bring something to read, it will probably take me a while." Adam suggested as he added just a splash of cologne. It was a very expensive brand Bret had brought him from Paris. He let Heath and Seth use it as well.

"Weird. We are all wearing the same cologne but it smells different on each of us." Heath noted as he passed by Seth then Adam.

"Body chemistry reacts differently to scents. Your mood can also change it. I don't understand it, but I read about it once in some fashion magazine." Adam laughed as he put the bottle back on the dresser.

"You're so smart. I always forget half of what I read. Okay, I'm ready." Heath smiled and picked up a paper back fantasy novel he was reading at bedtime.

"Me too." Seth added as he picked up his own book. It was about martial arts and the philosophy behind it. The old master had given it to him, and Seth considered it his good luck charm.

"Alright boys, let's do this." Adam sighed, took a deep breath and led his companions out of the room.

Chris was at the bottom of the stairs. "Taxi is waiting. I've already paid him. Call this number when you are done and the same driver will pick you up. Stay alert, and Adam, you _are_ doing the right thing. Seth, Heath, behave and keep your eyes open." Chris spoke as they walked out to the cab. When the three were in the back seat, he shut the door. Chris watched like an anxious father sending his daughter out on her first date as the cab drove away.

Adam stood at the reception desk of the police station. It was a hive of activity. He'd told the officer on duty he wanted to press some serious charges against Mark Calaway. The officer had given him a look and told him to wait.

Adam saw Heath and Seth seated in a small waiting area. They each gave him a smile and a wave.

The desk officer returned. "Mister Copeland, please follow me." The officer opened a door and indicated for Adam to follow.

Adam took a deep breath and fell in behind the officer. They walked down a long hallway, past both open and closed doors. The sounds of voices and ringing phones filled the atmosphere.

When they got to the end of the hallway, they stopped in front of a door that had the words "SPECIAL TASK FORCE" lettered across the glass. The officer knocked.

"Enter." A voice called out. The officer with Adam pushed open the door.

"Lieutenant, I think you will want to interview this man personally. He's got something on your guy, Calaway." The officer spoke from the partially open door.

"Show him in please." The voice responded.

The officer opened the door wider and waved Adam through. Adam kept his head down as he stepped into the room. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, their children and grandchildren.

"Hello, Adam." Roman's voice called out to the beautiful blond softly.

Adam's head snapped up. He knew that voice. His eyes opened like wide windows.

"Joe?" Adam suddenly felt like he was going to faint, as his knees began to buckle.


	12. Pressing Charges

"Dean!" Roman called out to his fellow Detective as he grabbed Adam before the blond fell to the ground. Dean swiftly got a chair for Adam to sit on. Roman gently guided Adam to the chair and sat him down.

Adam didn't faint, but his breath was rapid and heart pounded in his chest. Roman quickly poured Adam a glass of water. With a shaky hand, Adam took the glass. He managed to take a sip without making a mess. His eyes slowly looked up at the man standing in front of him. No, he _hadn't_ been dreaming, it _was_ Joe Anoa'i.

"Wh... what's... who?... I..." Adam couldn't form the words he wanted to say. He was too shocked to speak. Roman took the glass from Adam.

Roman bent down to be more eye level with Adam. "I'm sorry. I didn't exactly plan on you finding out this way. I thought, if you did decide to press charges, you'd go to the other Precinct. My name is Roman, Roman Reigns and I am the Lieutenant Detective in charge of the Special Task Force." He didn't know what else to say at the moment. Adam needed to let soak in first.

Adam rubbed his temples. "You're a... and Chris didn't... oh... this... no... I... have to... go..." He started to get up, but his legs didn't seem to want to work right. He looked at Roman again, just to be sure.

Roman tentatively reached out to caress Adam's cheek. "No, please, Adam. We _need_ you to do this, for that boys that he could still harm. You've made this step, please Adam. You're _so_ strong and brave." He caressed the still bruised cheek. Adam's eyes closed, the touch was still so... comforting.

Dean shot a look over to Jason and nodded to the door. Jason returned the nod and the two Detectives quietly left the room. Sandow had gone back out with O'Neil and Young after much protesting.

Once in the hallway, a bit away from their office, Dean spoke. "I hope Ro can convince him to press the charges. Poor guy, must have been a shock."

"Hey, get in here." Hunter's voice called out to Dean and Jason. They had just happened to stop in front of their Chief's office.

Dean and Jason entered Hunter's office. Shawn was there as well, perched with one leg on the edge of the desk. They were going over a mound of reports.

"What's going on? It isn't break time." Hunter asked with a slight growl. There was too much work to do for any one to be goofing off.

"He's here. That guy, Adam, from Jericho's Place. He came to press the charges. But, um... When he saw Roman, well, it was a bit of a shock, to say the least. Now, Roman is trying to convince him to stay and press the charges." Dean explained to his bosses as he lit a cigarette.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other. "This may need _your_ touch, babe...er Shawn." Hunter gave his husband a smile.

"Maybe. You boys may as well stay here. I'll see what I can do." Shawn stood, brushed his uniform smooth and left the office.

Adam looked at Roman. "I... I trusted you... I thought... you were _different_. You're _just_ like the rest! Only you fucked my mind _instead_ of my ass! Now, I want to leave! Fuck your task force!" He'd gone from shock to anger. Adam's hazel eyes blazed with fire as he growled at Roman.

Before Roman could respond, Shawn entered the room. Roman almost fainted with relief. If anyone could speak to Adam it was Shawn.

Roman stepped back as Shawn knelt in his place. "Hi Adam. I'm Shawn Helmsley, Chief of this Precinct. I am so glad you came here today. Roman said you were the bravest man he'd ever met. I can understand you must be shocked and angry. I would be too. But, you know, sometimes we are given a job to do, and we must do it. Roman didn't..."

Adam interrupted Shawn with a huff. "Yes, he did! He _used_ me, all of us! How can I trust _anything_ you or him tell me! I had spent hours, nearly making myself _sick_ to reach the decision to come here. But now..." Adam's words failed, he no longer knew what to say.

Shawn laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I _do_ understand how you must feel, but Adam, you _can_ trust us. We want to _stop_ things like what happened to you. We _can't_ do that without your help. There are boys, like you, out on the streets, being abused and hurt every day. They have no one to stand up for them. We _can_ help, but only if we have proof. _You_ are that proof. Can you put your hurt and anger aside, long enough to help. Give a voice to the voiceless." Shawn looked at Adam in earnest. He gave the man a soft smile that showed he truly cared.

Adam saw the sincerity in the man's turquoise eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he would try to trust this man. "I'll give you _one_ chance. Break my trust again, and I'll walk out of here and deny everything. I will speak to _you_ , not _him_." Adam relented with a sigh. He _had_ to do this, others were counting on him.

Shawn smiled at Adam. "Thank you. I promise, I will _not_ break your trust. Roman, I will handle this, but you need to record and take notes. Let's go to my office, down the hall, it's a bit more comfortable and quieter." When he stood up, Shawn's knees cracked and he let out a groan.

"Not as young as I used to be." Shawn laughed. Adam stood and followed Shawn out of the task force office. Roman quickly gathered things he would need and followed after Shawn and Adam.

Shawn led Adam to his office. He decided to use the couch, it was less formal. Shawn indicated for Adam to sit on the leather couch.

"Have a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Shawn asked as he went to the full coffee maker on the credenza in the corner.

Roman quietly set up a video camera across from the couch. He felt so bad about Adam. He hoped they would have a chance to speak privately before the day was over.

"No, thank you, Sir. I just want to get this over with." Adam spoke softly and tried not to look at Roman as the man set up the equipment.

"Alright, and please, call me Shawn. Just give me a few minutes to get some papers. You know how it is, all paperwork, and I want this to be iron clad in court." Shawn kept his voice soft and even. He sat at his desk and pulled several papers from different file folders.

Adam began to relax, Shawn was nice. He gave a laugh. "I can understand. Believe it or not, Chris has lots of paperwork... um... there is one thing. I don't want the media plastering this all over Chicago..." He hesitated, maybe he was asking too much.

Shawn put the stack of papers in a new file folder. He wrote, Copeland, Adam on the tab and brought it over to the couch. He laid the folder on the coffee table. He sat down and turned to face Adam.

"I will do my best, Adam. We don't want this to get out either. We don't want Calaway knowing we are on his tail. However, I am never going to lie to you, Adam. No matter how hard we try, sometimes they find out. When we get everything set for the lawyers, then we can ask for a formal gag order. Until then we will do our level best..." Shawn sighed. He decided to be totally honest with Adam.

The Chief continued. "Look, what I am about to say, I shouldn't. You're trusting us, so I will trust you. My husband, Hunter, who is the Chief of Detectives and I are fairly sure, one of our officers is on Calaway's payroll. We can't let him know why or even that you are here." He looked over at Roman. Shawn could tell the man was nearly broken. This was going to be a long, long day.

"I know. I heard them say something about it when I was in that... that... cell. Don't worry, Sir... um... Shawn. You can trust me... unlike _some_ people." Adam barely muttered the last three words.

Roman heard them. The guilt went to his soul. He shook himself, he had a job to do. Roman got ready to video the two men on the couch.

"We'll get to that. Now, are you ready?" Shawn looked over at Roman. Roman gave Shawn a nod with a half hearted thumbs up.

"Adam Copeland, interview, time is... " Shawn began the interview session with the time, date and location of the interview. All things that if wrong, a smart lawyer could use against them in court.

"Now, Mister Copeland, why are you here today?" Shawn began with the first of many, many questions. He hoped Hunter could keep things under control without him.

Dean and Jason saw how swamped Hunter was. "Boss, anything we can do?" Jason asked with a raised brow. He felt bad for Hunter.

"No, but, remember our plan for Sandow. Make sure you don't screw it up. Why don't you go over to the bakery, get Shawn some donuts. He will need them." Hunter gave a laugh and took some money out of a metal box he kept locked in his desk.

"Jelly donuts coming up." Dean laughed and took the petty cash from Hunter. Dean and Jason left Hunter's office with a wave.

"How can Shawn eat like he does and never gain..." Dean stopped walking so suddenly, Jason crashed into him with a yelp.

Seth and Heath looked up when they heard a loud yelp. They froze. Standing, not three feet away were Jon Moxley and Christian Cage. Why did they have badges on their belts and why were they wearing shoulder holsters? Why were they in a police station?

Dean stared over at Seth. When Jason followed Dean's line of sight, his own mouth fell open when his eyes landed on Heath.

"What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like a fucking pig?" Seth sneered as he looked at Dean.

Dean and Jason went over to talk to the two men from Jericho's Place. They sat down in two empty seats.

"I guess there's no other way to say this. We are... fucking pigs, as you call us." Dean tried to make it a joke, but it fell flat.

"Christian?" Heath asked in a near wail. He couldn't believe his eyes or his ears.

"Well, actually it's Jason. William Jason Reso. I hate the William. Oh Heath, it's a long story. I'd like to explain if you would let me." Jason put his hand on Heath's knee and smiled.

Heath had more sense of reason than most. He knew sometimes things happened. It was always better to hear all sides, then make a judgment. He looked at Seth. Seth's eyes blazed at Jon. He hated that Heath was so sensible, but he'd listen, to a point.

"Okay, so who the fuck are _you_?" Seth asked the man he knew as Jon Moxley.

"My name is Dean Ambrose. I'm a Sargent Detective. Listen, we have to do something for our boss. Come with us and we can talk. It's just over there, across the street." Dean spoke softly. He couldn't blame Seth for being angry.

Heath bit his lip. "We shouldn't. We promised Chris we'd stay with Adam." He was hesitant and torn about what to do.

"Well, you and Adam are certainly safe. Adam will be tied up for hours. I'll buy you a donut." Jason gave Heath a wink and smile.

Heath again looked at Seth. Seth gave a shrug. "Up to you." He was too upset and angry to really care.

"Okay, but, not for too long." Heath stood. He would hear this out.

The four men went across the street to the small mom and pop bakery. The older lady smiled when she saw Dean and Jason.

"Ah, Mister Shawn needs his jelly donuts? The usual?" She asked as she began to fold a box to put the donuts in.

"Yes, please. Also four cups of coffee and half a dozen selection for here." Jason placed his order. He paid for their private order while Dean paid for the other. He made sure to keep the receipt and change to give to Hunter.

The lady filled their personal order first. She would fill Mister Shawn's box just before they left. She had fresh, hot donuts coming up soon, Mister Shawn would love them.

Jason and Dean lead Heath and Seth to a booth in the far corner. The two officers sat across from the two prostitutes.

For a few minutes, they nibbled on their pastries and sipped their coffee. Finally, Jason took a deep breath and began to explain why they had gone to The Pink Cigar. Heath and Seth listened intently.

Shawn finished writing down the answer to the last question he'd asked Adam. He frowned, Adam had been through so much.

Even though Roman had heard Adam's story, it still upset him. "How could anyone hurt something so beautiful."

Shawn and Adam looked over at Roman. "You'll need to edit that out, Roman." Shawn smiled with a sly wink.

Roman flushed a bit. He hadn't realized he'd said that, about Adam aloud. "Oh... sorry. I didn't realize..." He hastily rewound the video to just before he spoke.

Adam just looked at Roman. He was still angry, but, there was still something about the man that drew him. Maybe, just maybe, they could talk later, but...

"Adam... Adam?" Shawn spoke sharply. The blond seemed to be in a different world.

Adam bristled. "I'm sorry. I guess I zoned out for a moment. It's... harder than I thought... to remember..." He hesitated as he spoke. Why was he like this all of a sudden.

"Why don't we stop for a while. You can pick up after Batista made you shower. I need to check in with Hunter. Make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to the coffee. I'll be back in a little while." Shawn gave Adam's leg a friendly pat.

"Roman, if he'd rather have something else, you can get it for him." Shawn gave Roman a knowing look. Roman knew exactly what Shawn's look meant. It was time to talk to Adam. He returned Shawn's nod.

Roman shut off the camera as Shawn left the office. "Um, would you rather have a soda or maybe some orange juice?" Roman asked with a soft smile. He looked at Adam with wide, anxious eyes.

Adam shook his head. "No Joe... er... Roman. He wants us to talk, so talk." He was sharp toned and Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

Roman sank down on the couch. "I don't know where to start." He wanted to reach out and hold Adam's hand, but he didn't know if he could any more.

"At the beginning. Always start at the beginning." Adam's tone was softer this time. He longed to feel Roman's hand in his but... could he ever trust the man again?

At the bakery, Jason finished up his explanation. "... so, with nothing we could use against Jericho, we decided to leave so we could concentrate on the real criminal, Mark Calaway. We hoped Adam would decide to press charges to make it easier to arrest Calaway. However, all three of us wanted Adam to press charges to get his due justice. He deserves that. None of us meant to hurt anyone. It's just... I never planned on meeting someone as... wonderful as you." He gave Heath a warm, sincere smile.

"And, I never thought to meet someone who liked to talk about politics like I do, or someone as... adorable as you." Dean added as he looked directly into Seth's dark eyes.

Heath and Seth looked at each other. Then back at their special friends. "I guess it's like you said, we all have jobs to do. I have to be honest, I am glad you can't find anything on Chris, he is good to us." Heath sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated sometimes.

"I want to know something. Was all this just to... well, I guess not, you didn't know about Adam at first. But now, are you just using Adam to get to Calaway? Does justice for a whore _really_ matter to you, or you or Roman? Does it matter to those other.. pi... cops across the street? Is he just a means to the end? Because, if that all he is, I'm going over there right and putting a stop to this." Seth was adamant. He was not as understanding as Heath.

"Yes, justice for Adam is what matters. I don't care that he's a prostitute. He is a man who was kidnapped, tortured and raped. No one should have to endure that, no one. Yes, we want Calaway, yes, Adam pressing charges will help with that, but, what we care about most is getting Adam his day in court. His doing this will give courage to others. If more find their courage because of Adam, then maybe, just maybe, someday, people like Calaway will be just a horrible memory. The streets will be safer for... everyone. That _is_ the truth, Seth. I hope you believe me, because I never lie." Dean spoke with firm and utter conviction.

"Well, that's not quite true, Dean. Sometimes we _have_ to lie, when we are undercover. But, in that case, sometimes a lie keeps us from getting killed. Understand?" Jason added his thoughts. He wanted everything clear and in the open.

Seth nodded. "That's all I needed to know. This is really going to throw Adam. I don't want him feeling used. I just hope Roman feels the same as you and Jason. But what I really want to know is, Why didn't Chris sniff you out. He always smells cops, _always_."

Heath nodded vigorously. "I wondered that too. He always, always noses out cops. Wade is fairly good at it too." He gave a shrug.

"He was too worried about Adam when we met him. So he probably wasn't paying as much attention as he usually does." Dean suggested with his own shrug.

"Makes sense, I suppose. I hope Adam is alright..." Heath's gaze wandered over to the police station across the street.

Roman sipped the coffee he'd poured for himself. He continued to speak. "... so, once we knew there was nothing we could pin on Jericho, there was no point in dragging any of you further in. I'm sorry we left so abruptly. I thought it would be easier. Adam, the few short days we... they were the most wonderful I've had in a long time. My name might have been false, but my feelings were real, very real. Holding you, as you fell asleep... I felt so relaxed and at ease. It was like my soul was at peace... Adam, forgive me? All I want now is to help you get the justice you deserve. Will you let me... us... help you?" Roman reached across and gently took Adam's hand in his.

Adam looked at their joined hands. There was _that_ feeling again, the one that went right to his soul. He turned his gaze to Roman's face. He could see the sincerity in the dark, Island eyes. After all, Roman had been doing his job. Adam realized too, more than ever, he wanted to put Mark Calaway out of business.

"I forgive you, Roman. I'm trusting you, but you only _get_ one chance. Don't blow it. I want these charges to stick like glue. Help me?" Adam gave Roman a beautiful smile. He also gave Roman's hand a soft squeeze.

"You know we will do all we can to make Calaway pay for what he did to you. I'd better get Shawn, if you're ready to continue... Adam, thank you. I will guard your trust with _all_ that I am." Roman leaned over and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Adam couldn't stop the slight blush that darkened the bruises on his cheeks. Why did the man's touch make him blush? Whores don't blush. Adam watched as Roman left the office.

Adam leaned back against the arm of the sofa. He really did understand, Roman had only been doing his job. He wondered how Heath and Jason would react if they found out about Jon and Christian... no, no what were their names... oh yes, Dean and Jason.

Adam also felt more confident that he was doing the right thing. He hoped now, that Calaway would be off the streets. The cops could relax, business would pick up. He also knew Chris was getting really anxious. It took a lot of money to run a house with eight whores, with big appetites. Adam looked up and smiled, Roman and Shawn had returned.

Shawn took his seat on the couch. He had on a pair of reading glasses that rode low on his nose. He picked up the clipboard with a notes on the case and looked at Adam.

"I'm so glad you and Roman made peace. You couldn't ask for a more loyal friend. Adam, we are all here for you. I know how hard this is. So many people think we police don't care, but we do. Now, let's continue. Roman?" Shawn nodded to the task force leader. Roman gave a thumbs up, the video recorder was back on.

Once again, Shawn read the time, date and location of the interview. He then looked at Adam. "Alright. We left off with you coming out of the shower. Please tell me what happened next."

Adam sighed. From this point on, would come the most difficult part. For the past few days he'd tried to forget the fact that Calaway had raped him. Now he was going to _have_ to remember it, in vivid detail.

The blond looked down, his fingers had found an interesting string on the cuff of his shirt. As he fiddled with the string, Adam slowly retold the horrible nightmare of his rape. He didn't notice when the tears started to fall.

Shawn hated putting Adam through so much pain. The Chief however, also knew it was was good for Adam to get it out. Roman had told Hunter and himself yesterday that Adam had talked to him about everything but the rape. Roman had been worried that Adam might crack if he didn't talk about the details soon.

Shawn had asked William Regal, the Psychologist who worked for the department, to be on hand, just in case. He'd made the call when he'd left Roman and Adam to talk. For now though, Adam seemed shaky, but alright.

When Jason, Dean, Heath and Seth got back to the station, the Detectives took Seth and Heath to meet Hunter.

Hunter smiled and greeted the two younger men warmly. "Sit down boys, make yourselves comfortable." Hunter took the box of donuts from Jason and put them on his coffee credenza. Seth and Heath sat while Dean and Jason settled into two folding chairs Hunter kept on hand.

"Is Adam alright, Sir?" A shy Heath asked quietly. Hunter was a fairly intimidating man... or at least he looked like he could be.

Hunter rubbed his bearded chin. "As far as I know, he is doing quite well. My husband, the Chief of the Precinct is the one taking down the charges. He said he was impressed with how well Adam was doing, especially under the circumstances. So, I take it you've worked things out between you?" The Chief of Detectives looked over at Jason and Dean.

"Yes, Sir. Everyone understands, getting justice for Adam is what matters most. Um... Sandow is due back soon..." Jason was interrupted when Hunter suddenly spoke.

"Sorry, but I have an idea. Heath, Seth would you be willing to do something that would help, not only us, but Adam as well?" Hunter gave a serious look to the two young whores.

Heath and Seth looked at each other. Seth's look told Heath that he would do whatever Heath said. After all, Heath was second in command after Adam.

Heath looked at Jason. He knew he could trust the man. Heath turned back to Hunter. "How can we help, Sir?"

Hunter motioned for the four men to come in closer. In a near silent whisper, Hunter laid out a new plan for Damien Sandow.

Adam tugged harder at the string on his cuff. "... and... then... they... left me... bleeding... dirty and cold...the wax had been very warm but... I was so... cold... I must have... passed out... again..." A tear dripped onto Adam's sleeve and made a dark, wet stain as it spread out over the light blue fabric.

Shawn finished writing. "I'm so sorry, Adam. No one should have to endure such... cruelty. Um... let's take another short break. We all need it." He indicated for Roman to cut the camera.

Roman pushed the stop button. He wanted to rush to Adam, but he didn't want to push, especially after talking about the rape. His heart ached for the beautiful blond. Adam gave the smallest of whimpers. That was all it took and all Roman could stand. He rushed to Adam and knelt next to the couch.

Roman held out his arms, it would be Adam's free choice. Adam looked at Roman with a tear stained face. He fell into the strong arms and clung to Roman like a baby. Roman gently stroked Adam's back.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe, you're so safe. You are so strong and brave. I'm here, I'll _always_ be here." Roman's words were soft in Adam's ear.

Shawn quietly got up and left the room. He entered Hunter's office, closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Shawn closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks.

Hunter jumped up and went to his distressed husband. He pulled Shawn into his arms and held him. Hunter was worried, he'd never seen Shawn cry openly at work. He hardly ever saw Shawn cry, period.

After a few minutes, Shawn finally spoke. "Oh Hunter, that poor, sweet boy. He didn't deserve that. We're not even finished yet..."

Hunter led Shawn to his desk and gently pushed his husband down into the leather chair. He went over and poured Shawn a cup of coffee. Hunter returned and handed Shawn the cup, then perched on the corner of his desk.

Hunter spoke as Shawn sipped. "I've never seen you so affected by a case." He brushed a stray strand of coppery blond hair from Shawn's brow.

"It's just... Adam. Hunter, he is so sweet and gentle. The things Calaway did to him. I hope we nails his balls to the wall, with rust encrusted nails at that. We may also have another... issue. They don't know it yet, but I'm willing to bet, Roman and Adam have feelings for each other... deep, deep feelings. Well, we'll deal with that later. What about Jason and Dean. Sandow should be back soon." Shawn pulled himself together more and put his heart back into his work.

Hunter gave a sly chuckle. "Oh, Sandow won't know what hit him. Are Zack and Fandango ready?" He arched his brow at Shawn.

Shawn nodded. "I'm sure they are. They have both exits covered. The net is set. Hunter, what aren't you telling me?" He lit a cigarette and sipped his coffee. They had made a plan for Sandow earlier, but Shawn knew now something about their plan had changed; drastically.

Hunter picked up the box of donuts and put it in front of Shawn. Shawn licked his lips, put out his cigarette and picked up a blueberry jelly filled donut and looked at Hunter.

"Well, you see, Adam didn't come here alone..." Hunter went on to explain the new plans he'd made with Dean, Jason, Heath and Seth.

Shawn grinned. "That's brilliant, Hunter. I'm sure the other plan would have worked, but his will assure Sandow runs to Calaway. Adam _will_ see justice done." He took a huge bite of donut. Hunter couldn't stop himself. He bent down and licked the glob of jelly from the corner of Shawn's mouth.

Shawn gave his husband a stern. "Not at work. Behave yourself, Hunter!" He spoke firmly. What if Madame Mayor had walked in.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't want a jelly stain on your nice, white shirt." Hunter gave Shawn a salute, and a playful wink.

Adam finally pulled himself away from Roman. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall apart like that but..." He sniffed deeply and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm glad you did. You needed to get it out. I saw you, back at Jericho's, doing everything not to think about it. That wasn't healthy but, I didn't want to push you. You had _enough_ on your plate. I'm so sorry you went through all that. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it go away. I wish... I could take all your pain, you should never suffer." Roman spoke softly and held Adam's hands in his.

Adam gave a scoff. "That's not the real world, Roman. The real world is nothing but pain and suffering. I live in the real world. Only the thought of Calaway paying for what he did gives me any hope. Can you get Shawn, I want to get this over with, please?"

Roman gave Adam's hands a gentle squeeze. "Of course. Relax, I'll be right back." He gave Adam's battered cheek a kiss. He left to go get Shawn.

Adam leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a brief flash. He was in a park, walking with Roman. They were pushing a baby carriage, smiling proudly at their beautiful child. Sadly Adam pushed the thought away. That was fantasy; not the real world he lived in.

Adam sat up. Shawn and Roman had returned. It was time to continue. Roman started recording, Shawn verbally time stamped the third session. He told Adam to pick up where he left off.

Adam swallowed hard. "I don't know how much time passed, but probably at least a couple of hours. I woke up when I was throw onto the floor. Calaway said, 'Jericho dares to threaten my boy? Let's see if he can sell damaged goods!' Then I heard Jacobs in a very upset tone say. 'Don't break him. He'll hurt Gunner!' Calaway said. 'I won't break him, just crack him a bit.' Calaway then kicked me in the stomach several times. I guess at that point Jacobs made Calaway stop because he screamed, 'don't kill him!' I can remember being kicked a few more times in the back, on my ass, my legs. Calaway then picked me up by the hair and punched my face. I passed out. Next thing I remember was was waking up at home in my own bed. The first person I recall seeing was Joe... um... Roman, even though at that moment I didn't know his name. That's my story." Adam finally finished.

Shawn nodded. "Alright. I'll get all this typed up. It will take a while. You will have to sign the papers, then everything will be official. Thank you, Adam. You've been extremely brave. Wait here." Shawn quickly left to get the reports typed up.

Adam leaned back again. He'd finally press the charges against Mark Calaway. He felt good inside.


	13. Running Scared

Roman had turned off the video camera and started to pack it back up in its case. He spoke to Adam as he worked. "Feeling good?" Roman asked. He saw that Adam had a very content look on his face.

Adam kept his eyes closed. "Actually, I do. I'm not proud of myself, but I am glad I did it. Now, maybe Calaway will get his."

Roman clicked the case closed. "You _should_ be proud of yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. I've busted some good cases and I was proud of what I did. You just can't get an ego about it, _that's_ when trouble starts..." Roman laughed then put the video tape in a thick envelope and sealed it. He then wrote his name across the seal and spoke again.

"Good thing Shawn is having someone else type your statement. He hunts and pecks with two fingers and I'm not much better. That's one course they they don't teach at the academy, but should. Can you type?" Roman asked as he put the envelope on Shawn's desk.

"Sort of... or I used to, in school. I haven't typed since them. Gosh those boys are excited about their GED course. I hope they keep it up. Can I ask a question?" Adam opened his eyes and looked at Roman.

Roman sat on the couch. "Anything. You can ask me all the questions you want. You have that right." He gave the blond a soft smile.

"Joe Anoa'i was your grandfather, right?" Adam just had a feeling and wanted to know if he was right.

Roman gave Adam a look of surprise. "You are very smart. You could be a Detective, not even Dean or Jason cottoned on to it. I... miss him." He got a far away look in his dark, stormy eyes.

"I bet he has a gravestone. You go there and put flowers on it." Adam had much the same look in his hazel eyes.

Roman nodded. "Yes, a nice gravestone. Has a lot of tribal carvings on it. I try to go every other Sunday, but I haven't been there for a few weeks. I let myself get too busy. I think, or I hope he understands." He shrugged.

"I am sure he does. My ma... doesn't have a stone. One day, I'll get her one, I promised her..." Adam let her voice trail off. He'd never told anyone that before, not even Heath.

Roman saw the sadness on Adam's face. "I... could buy one... if you wanted me too. Have something beautiful carved on it."

Adam's eyes flew open, he looked at Roman. He could see the sincerity in Roman's offer. "Thank you for that. That's the kindest thing anyone has ever offered me, but no. I do appreciate the thought, but it _has_ to be from me, understand?" He reached out and took Roman's hand in his.

"I understand. Offer is always there. So, what's your favorite color?" Roman asked curiously. He wanted to know more about Adam. They began to chat and were comfortable in doing so.

Jason, Dean, Heath and Seth were in the task force office. Hunter had instructed them to do an interview about Adam. He told them to mention Calaway as much as possible.

Hunter hoped Sandow would overhear, and go tell Calaway. Zack Ryder and Johnny "Fandango" Curtis were going to tail him. It was hoped that Sandow would lead them to the location of the Deadman's Place.

Dean looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for Damien to return from his day out with O'Neil and Young. He began to ask questions.

"Now, you say that Mister Copeland was beaten and unconscious when he was returned to Jericho's?" Dean spoke clearly, but normally. He had a pen in his hand.

Seth responded. "Yes, Sir. I don't think I'd ever seen so many horrible bruises."

Jason asked the next question. "Did Mister Copeland..." He stopped, Damien came into the office. He arrived a bit earlier than expected.

Damien had been about to pass the task force office, on his way to Hunter's office first. He was going to tell the Chief that if he had to go out with O'Neil and Young again, he would lodge a formal complaint. When he heard the name Copeland, he stopped and decided he'd better find out what was what, Mark might need to be warned.

Dean and Jason shot quick warning glances to Seth and Heath. The Detectives hoped the two were good actors. They had to switch to Plan B. Damien sat at his desk and loosened his tie.

"So, what's going on here?" Damien spoke in an overly polite voice. He looked at the four men.

Dean replied. "We're doing interviews. We've had a bit of a break. Could we have some privacy?" He arched his brow in defiance.

Damien cast Dean a very nasty sneer. "Why? We are all part of the same team, are we not? We have no secrets. Besides, I have my own paper work to do, and I need to be here, at my desk." He was not about to budge and his look made that fact abundantly clear.

Dean smiled inside, perfect. Who said Plan B couldn't work. "Alright, Damien. But... just do your own work and don't interfere."

Damien held up his hands and turned to the paper work on his desk. However, his ears were tuned into the on going conversation.

Jason picked up where he left off. "Now, did Mister Copeland say anything?" He looked at Heath and gave him a quick wink of encouragement.

Heath rubbed his chin. "Not at first, but them he mentioned the Deadman's Place. We knew he'd been taken there. Deadman boasted to Mister Chris that he had Adam."

Seth chimed in. "Yes, he tried to find out where Adam was, but no luck. Adam said he only pretended to be unconscious. He woke up when Batista was driving him to Deadman's Place. Now that Mister Chris knows where the house is located..." Seth was halted. Damien got up and left the room without a word.

Jason got up and looked out into the hallway. Damien almost ran to the back door. He turned back to the others. "He's leaving. I hope Zack and Johnny are ready. That was perfect. Well done." He cast a bright smile at Heath, then Seth. Dean too flashed a rare boyish smile.

"Come on, let's tell the Chief." Dean gave a nod toward the door. The four men got up and went down the hall to Hunter's office.

Hunter waved them in, he was on his cell phone. He ended the call and looked at the four men. You all look like canary eating cats. I take it the plan worked?"

"We had to go to Plan B. As soon as it was slipped that Chris knew where the Deadman's Place is, he couldn't leave fast enough. I just hope Ryder and Curtis were ready." Dean explained as he lit a cigarette.

"That was Ryder. He said Damien is by his car in the parking lot. It looked like he was trying to call someone. Ryder is trying to get closer so he can hear. Well done everyone. You two would make good Detectives." Hunter spoke just as proudly to Heath and Seth as he did Dean and Jason.

Heath and Seth looked at each other, then to Hunter. "It was for Adam, Sir. I am glad there was something we could do to help." Heath gave Hunter a shy smile.

"You sure did. You helped a lot. Dean, Jason why don't you take Seth and Heath to Shawn's office. Adam has finished his statement. Shawn is waiting for it to be typed up so Adam can sign it. I'm sure Heath and Seth are anxious to see Adam." Hunter gave a nod and answered his ringing cell phone.

Adam and Roman were in deep conversation. They had talked about favorites from colors to food, and music. They had also talked about their pasts, especially Roman and how he became a Police Officer.

When Dean, Seth, Heath and Jason came into the room, Roman was telling Adam a funny story about the Police Academy. He stopped when he saw the others at the door.

"Hi guys." Adam got up and hugged Seth and Heath. It felt like it had been days since they'd seen each other.

"Are you alright? I mean, about everything? It was quite a shock to find out about... them." Heath asked with wide eyes as he nodded to the three Officers, who were around the coffee credenza.

Adam smiled as he, Heath and Seth settled on the sofa. "Yes, its alright. They had a job to do and Chris is safe. However, one chance, just one chance is all any of them have. Break trust again, and I deny everything..." Adam paused, sighed then continued. "It was... an ordeal to give my statement, but, Chief Shawn is a very nice man, and he made it so much easier for me. So, what have you two been up to?"

Seth and Heath told about their talk at the donut shop and then how they helped with the investigation. Heath was about finished telling Adam what had happened.

"... So, we said you had seen where Batista had taken you and that Chris knew. That Sandow fellow took off like a rocket. It won't be long before Calaway is out of our hair." Heath finished with a firm nod.

"Not long at all. I'd say, these two did a great job, Adam, I'm sorry you had a hard time." Jason spoke with a sympathetic voice.

"Thanks, Jason. Your Chief and Roman helped make it easier. I'm happy that these two monkeys were able to help. Gosh, it's been a long few hours, I am hungry." Adam's tummy rumbled to confirm his words, and he gave a bit of laugh.

"We can do something about that. You guys stay right here. We will be back in a few minutes." Roman gave Adam a smile and left with Jason and Dean.

Seth gave Adam a sly look. "You and Detective Reigns seem to be hitting it off."

Adam ducked his head. Yeah, he is nice..." Adam then looked at his fellow whores. "...but, I do not forget who or what I am. It's nice to think... no, no point. As I told Roman, we live in the real world, not fantasy land."

"I know that Adam, but we don't have to stay there. Don't you _ever_ want to get married and have babies? Call me foolish, but I do." Heath spoke in a wistful tone. He wanted a life outside of the whore house, badly.

"What about you, Seth?" Adam asked the boy with the dual colored hair.

Seth bit his thumbnail. "I'd like to have a real life, I suppose. I would like to have a home of my own, maybe have a baby, but not right away. If I did though, I would want to raise a person who just might make the world a better place. I know what I am now, Adam, but it doesn't mean I always have to be a whore, does it?" He looked at Adam with a crinkled brow, he was confused.

Adam bit his lip. Did all the boys at the house feel the same? Had he closed his heart for so long, that he forgot what a normal life could be like?

"No, no it doesn't, Seth. I guess I didn't realize you boys felt that way. I have closed my heart for too long. But, if that's what you want, then go for it. Nothing on this earth means more to me that seeing you happy." Adam spoke softly in a voice neither Seth _or_ Heath had heard before. It worried Heath a bit.

Heath reached over and caressed his best friends temple. "Adam, you _can_ have it too. Why don't you accept Bret's offer. He cares about you. You could make a good life with him, have pretty babies."

Adam sighed. "I'd still be a whore, in a way. He's never said he loves me, or wants to marry me. I'd still be fucking for money. If... love is just a dream to me. But as I said, if it's what you two want, I hope you find it, I really do." He once again fiddled with the thread on his sleeve.

Dean, Jason and Roman stood in the hallway. They had heard quite a bit of the last conversation in the room. They looked at each other, not sure what to do. Roman shrugged and went into Shawn's office.

Roman plastered a smile on his face. "It's just from the vending machine, but the vending company is local, and they make great sandwiches, it's fresh every day." He laid down several different types of wrapped sandwiches on the coffee table. Jason had a few bags of different flavors of chips and Dean had six cans of lemonade in his arms.

"Oh... ham and cheese, my favorite!" Heath laughed happily and wrapped his chosen treat. He was still upset about Adam, but, it wasn't anyone else's business, so he went into happy mode.

Adam too, put on his happy mask, it was something he'd learned to do with clients. He discovered it came in handy at other times as well.

Roman, Dean and Seth sat on the floor as the group used the coffee table as a dining table. Seth and Dean spoke about a recent political ad they had seen on television. Heath and Jason talked about haw they both loved cats and wanted several. Adam was silent as he slowly munched his tuna salad sandwich. It was still a bit hard for him to chew normally, his face ached and his jaw was still tender.

Roman looked at Adam. He wished he could say something witty and clever to make Adam really smile, as he saw right through the earlier masked one. He sighed and bit into his bologna and cheese sandwich.

Everyone looked up when Shawn and Hunter entered the office. Roman knew immediately that something serious had or was about to happen.

Shawn had a packet of papers in his hand. "First of all, Adam, read these as quickly and accurately as possible, and then if everything is correct, sign them. You can go sit at my desk. Leave him alone to read." He handed Adam the packet and pointed to his desk.

Adam got up and did as Shawn asked. He too could feel something serious was going on and that his signing the charges was critical to the issue. Luckily, he was an extremely fast reader.

Hunter and Shawn stepped back out into the hallway, and closed the door. Loud muffled shouts could be heard as well as the sound of running feet.

Roman, Jason and Dean automatically removed their weapons from their holsters and quickly checked them. Heath and Seth watched with wide eyed fright. Heath even forgot he had a mouth full of food.

Adam's eyes scanned the papers like a machine. There were a couple of spelling mistakes he marked, but everything else was correct. It was like reading the story of a stranger, but it wasn't. He signed the papers at each "X" Shawn had marked.

As Adam signed the last paper, the two Chiefs came back into the room. A uniformed officer was with them. Shawn picked up the papers and handed them to the officer.

"Get these to the court house immediately and take them directly to Lawler's office. Tell him _I_ said to file them now and do _not_ take no for answer." Shawn spoke with absolute authority. He watched the officer leave.

Roman had never seen his boss do anything like that before. "Okay, what the hell is going on Shawn?"

Shawn looked at Adam, then over at Seth and Heath. He turned to Roman. "These three have to go into hiding, now, and Jericho must be warned. Ryder managed to over hear Sandow talking to Calaway. Luckily and I mean luckily, Sandow had his cell phone on speaker. Ryder used a parabolic microphone and heard every word..." He paused long enough to light a cigarette.

Shawn continued. "Sandow told Calaway about Adam being here and was pressing charges. He also told Calaway about Seth and Heath. Roman, Calaway told Sandow to take them out, then take out Jericho. I guess in order to get Adam back, Jericho made a threat to Calaway's kid. He sent Calaway and Jacobs pictures of his kid at private school. Calaway told Sandow that if the three of you weren't dead by tomorrow morning, to start taking out Jericho's other boys, one at a time until Adam comes out of hiding. Sandow then drove away. We're tailing him, but we think he knows it. He's trying to lose the tail and if he does..." Shawn stopped, he didn't want to say what he thought.

"He will be able to kill us before your men can stop him. Come on boys, we have to get home, warn the others... oh fuck, where did I put that card from the taxi..." Adam stood and ran his hands over his pockets frantically.

"Whoa. You are not going anywhere. From this moment on, you three are in protective custody and you three are going to keep them safe." Hunter gave his orders in a very commanding voice.

Adam started for the door. "No! We have to warn Chris and my boys! I don't care about me. You two stay here, but I _have_ to get home." He again started for the door.

Hunter blocked Adam's way. He placed his hands gently on Adam's shoulders. "Calm your ass down, Blondie. I know you want to warn Jericho. He _will_ be warned, by Shawn and I. I promise. I promise he and the other boys will safe. Trust us, Adam, just _trust_ us. Please." He spoke firmly and looked Adam directly in the eyes. He wanted Adam to truly trust and believe him.

Roman stepped up behind Adam. He put his hands on Adam's hips. "Easy baby, easy. Trust Hunter and Shawn. If they tell you Chris, Wade, Dolph, JoMo, Evan, Justin, Cody and Drew will be safe, then I promise you, they _will_ be safe. Right now, we need to get you, Seth and Heath to a safe place. I know where, too. Sandow has no idea of the place either. Will you trust me, Hunter, Shawn, Dean and Jason?" Roman whispered softly in Adam's ear. He gently squeezed Adam's hips.

Hunter dropped his arms as Adam turned in Roman's arms and looked into the Islander's dark eyes. He looked over Roman's shoulder, Heath was so pale he looked ghostly and Seth didn't look much better.

"I trust you, Roman..." He turned again to face Hunter. "Please, please keep them safe... please." Adam was numb from head to toe. How could things change so fast?

"They will be safe. Even if I have to bring them here. Tell me something I can say, so Jericho will listen to me." Hunter asked Adam with a fervent look in his eye.

Adam thought for a moment. "Tell Chris, that I'm saving for ma's stone. He will know that's only from me, and he will know I am being very serious." He'd told Chris once, to open an account for any money he earned, it was for his ma's stone. He never explained it further, but whatever it was, Chris knew it was something Adam cared deeply about.

"Good boy. Trust us. Roman get them out of here, but wherever you're going, take the long way and take your own truck. They won't look for a private vehicle. Take care. Shawn, we have got to go." Hunter opened the door to the office. It was chaos in the hallway.

Shawn frowned. "They hate a dirty cop. Boys, trust us. Be careful." He followed Hunter out of the office.

"Where are we going, Ro?" Dean asked with one hand on his holster and Seth's hand in his other. Jason also held Heath's hand as they looked at their leaders. The cops to Roman, the boys to Adam.

"Won't say here. Come on. The chaos is good." Roman took Adam's hand and headed for the door.

When they went out the back door of the station, the six "escapees" were met by Darren Young and Titus O'Neil.

"Hunter said to get you to your truck. Fucking Sandy. I knew he was up to something. I hope I can cuff and stuff him personally." Darren growled his words. The two cops quickly walked the others to where Roman had parked his truck.

Roman unlocked his black, club cab pickup truck. It was a late model Chevy and it suited Roman. Dean, Seth, Heath and Jason slid onto the rear club cab bench seat. It was a close fit, but no one cared. Adam slid into the front passenger seat, as Roman slid into the driver's seat.

"Here, put this on." Roman handed Adam a Chicago Bears baseball cap.

Adam tucked up his pony tail and pulled the hat down low. He also sank down in the seat as much as he could and still safely wear his seat belt.

"Well, I haven't had house guests in a long time." Roman laughed and started the truck. He pulled out of the parking lot. "I'll go north, then down the lake and around the loop. So settle in for a long ride." Roman tried to keep his voice light, but his eyes looked everywhere at once.

"I can't believe this is happening. Chris would have never hurt Calaway's kid, he loves kids. He only did that to get me back home... that makes this all my fault." Adam felt lower than a snakes belly at the moment.

Roman reached over and took Adam's hand in his. Before the Lieutenant Detective could speak, Heath leaned up to talk to Adam.

"No, it is not. Chris and Calaway have been on the brink of a fight for years. It was bound to happen sooner or later. They just needed an excuse. Please, cheer up, Adam." Heath gave Adam's shoulder a pat.

"Heath, peoples lives are in danger! Mostly because of me. What is there to be fucking cheerful about?" Adam held Roman's hand and looked out of the window as they drove around Chicago.

Heath frowned. Adam was so down on himself. "I know, Adam. I'm just as worried about the others as you are. I trust the Chiefs _and_ Chris will protect the boys. I have to try to see this an adventure, seeing something new. Life isn't just Jericho's house. You talk about the real world, well, this is it." He tried to explain what he felt, but he didn't know how.

"Heath is right, Adam. The police and Chris will protect everyone. There is nothing you can do, but trust they will be alright. Might as well see and enjoy something new. Heath and I don't get weeks in a five start hotel like you do." Seth's tone was a bit more bitter than he intended. He couldn't help it though. All the boys were a little jealous of Adam when Bret Hart was in town.

Adam turned in his seat to look back at Heath and Seth. "You're jealous, aren't you? I'm sorry, I should have realized. That's why I always share everything, because I didn't want you to feel left out. I do trust Hunter and Shawn, and I know Chris, Wade and the boys will be safe. I'll try to relax." He gave his "brothers" a smile.

Heath gave Seth a very dirty look. "It's not jealousy, per se, Adam. Envy is a better word. It would be a lot worse if you bragged and showed off what Bret buys you. You are good to share your bounty." Heath sighed, Seth had a fucking big mouth sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, not for a million, billion dollars. You _are_ good to us. Let's just drop it. The lake is beautiful..." Seth too sighed and looked at the view.

Adam suddenly sat up. "The lake! Of course! Chris will go to the lake house! They will be safe there He has to think of that!"

"Lake house?" Seth asked with wide eyes. He'd never heard of the place.

"Oh yeah! We haven't been there since last summer. Chris has a place on the lake. It's not very big, we all have to use sleeping bags, even Chris and Wade. It's nice though. He usually takes us there for a the week of the fourth of July. Chris says it's his way of giving us a vacation. Sure Adam, that's what he will do! It's nearly impossible to find. Two years ago, Wade even got lost driving the second car, remember?" Heath gave Adam's shoulder a playful poke.

Adam gave a real laugh. "I remember. He was so embarrassed. We finally got there though. I just hope the Chiefs will let us know. Do you think they will?" Adam looked over at Roman. The man was intent on driving, they were now in the middle of downtown rush hour traffic.

Roman nodded. "I'm sure they will, as soon as they can. The lake house sounds like a great place. I'm sure Chris is smart enough to think of it." He spoke firmly. He wanted to give Adam confidence. The knew the man was close to the breaking point.

Roman drove around the city. After a few fast turns, he pulled into a vast underground parking garage. There was a security guard at the gate who looked as big as a mountain.

Roman stopped at the barrier. The guard walked up to the driver's side window. Roman pressed a button and lowered his window.

"Hello, Lieutenant Reigns, go right on in." The big man's voice was deep, yet soft.

"Thanks, Paul. Have a good one." Roman gave the man a friendly wave. He then drove toward the other end of the parking area. The pulled into a space with 7308 painted on the wall in front of them. Reigns stopped the engine.

"That was Paul Wight. I'm glad he's on duty. He's also one of our jailers at the station. He's big, but gentle as a kitten, until you make him angry; don't make him angry." Roman explained with a slight laugh.

"I wouldn't want to argue with him. I didn't notice, where are we exactly?" Adam asked as he stepped out of the truck. Roman had opened the door for him.

"My apartment building. Hardly anyone at work knows where I live. I thought it would be the most secure. I also have more room. Come on, the elevator is this way." Roman led the others toward a bank of elevators on the far side of the parking garage. He held Adam's hand.

Dean held Seth's hand and Jason held Heath's. They walked with purpose. Alert to every sound. A couple of cars drove into the garage. A family of four got out of one car and and elderly couple out of the other. The shouts of happy children filled the area.

Roman pressed one of the elevator button panels. The doors opened almost immediately. Roman quickly herded everyone into the elevator car. He pushed the button marked 73 and the doors closed.

"I hate to do that, but I wanted it to be just us." Roman explained as the car engaged. They the could feel the elevator car going up, up, up.

They were lucky. The elevator didn't stop till it reached the seventy third floor. When the doors opened Roman steered everyone to the right..

Roman lead them to the last apartment at the end of the hall. He unlocked the door and opened it. When the three prostitutes walked in, their mouths fell open. They had not expected Roman to live in a place like this.

Heath rushed over to one of the windows in the living room. He was amazed at the vista. He could see the lake and other famous Chicago landmarks. He then realized where they were.

"This is the Hancock Building! I never knew this pace had apartments. I thought it was all offices. Wow, the rent here must be... how can a cop afford a place like this?" Heath's voice went from excited to suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at Roman. Was he a dirty cop too? Maybe they had just walked into another trap!

Roman knew exactly what Heath had thought. "No, Heath. I'm not a dirty cop. I inherited this from my grandfather. He bought the apartment when the building was first finished. He knew it would be a good investment. Since it's paid for I decided to keep it, and live here instead of selling it. I have paperwork I can show you, if you want legal proof." Roman looked Heath directly in the eye, he wasn't being sarcastic, if Heath needed proof to be comfortable and feel safe, he'd show him. There was no malice in Roman.

Heath ducked his head sheepishly. "No, that's okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I thought... but you know... it is a beautiful place. Your grandfather had good taste." He looked around the room with a smile.

"It's alright, Heath. Forgotten and forgiven. Now though, you can understand why I don't tell many people about this place. It's not the first time that has been said. Come on, I'll show you the bedrooms. Adam, you, Heath and Seth can have one room, Jason and Dean the other." Roman lead the group on a tour of his beautiful, spacious apartment.

At the house of Chris Jericho, he and the others packed hastily to leave. At first Chris had refused to let the two high ranking police officers into the house. Then Chief Shawn said Adam had told him to put some money away for his ma's stone. Jericho calmed down and listened to them.

He was angry that Calaway threatened their lives. He wanted to go to war, stand his ground. The two Chiefs told Jericho that a street war would be a very stupid thing. They had no legal problems with him, and why start now.

Chris looked at the frightened faces of the young whores in his care. He had a responsibility to keep them safe. It was then that Chris decided to take his boys into hiding at the small house he owned by Lake Michigan.

He sent the boys scrambling to pack a bag with clothes and other necessary things. Shawn went to help Wade Barrett pack baskets and boxes of food. Hunter helped Chris shut down the house. He also checked to make sure the two handguns Jericho had were legal and that Chris had the proper permits. It all checked out. He warned Jericho if anything did happen, he'd better be able to prove it was complete self defense. Chris understood.

Wade and the boys packed everything into the sliver SUV Chris owned. He also packed the sleeping bags that were stored in the garage. He too hated running like a frightened rabbit, but the safety of the boys was paramount. After all, they were the assets of the business.

The packing up only took thirty minutes. Hunter in the mean time had heard from Zack Ryder. They still had Sandow in sight, but that his driving was more and more erratic as he tried to lose them. It was only a matter of time, and time was running out.

The SUV pulled out of the drive way, followed by Hunter and Shawn in their personal truck. Darren Young and Titus O'Neil also followed in an unmarked police car. They sped toward Lake Michigan.

Mark Calaway sat in his office. He was black with fury. He wanted Jericho's head on a platter and Adam in his stable. He'd throw Jericho's other whores to the wolves, the clients he didn't trust with his stable boys. He vowed it _would_ happen.


	14. A Glimpse of the Real World

Adam, Seth and Jason sat on the king sized bed that took up most of the smaller guest room, in Roman's apartment.

There were two bedside tables with lamps and a chest of drawers. All the furniture was walnut, darkened by use and age. The walls were a soft ivory and the carpet matched. The drapes and bed linens were a soft slate blue. A large oil painting of four horses, standing lazily under a tree, hung over the bed. There was a small television set on top of the chest of drawers.

"This is nice." Heath stated simply. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked out of the huge window, he loved the view.

Seth laughed softly. "You haven't stopped looking out of the windows since we got here."

"I can't help it. It's new, and different. All we see out of the windows at Jericho's is trees. I like seeing the excitement of the city." Heath gave a shrug as he watched a low flying plane coming in to land at Midway Airport.

"A glimpse of the real world?" Adam asked with a half a shrug. He was too worried about the other boys and Chris to care about anything else.

Heath stopped looking out of the window and turned to Adam. He hugged Adam from behind and rested his chin on Adam's shoulder.

"They will be perfectly safe. Chris and Wade will take care of them. You know Chris tries to be hard and strict, but he's a softy. Come on, please, cheer up. You did a great thing today, and I'm proud of you, baby." Heath gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too, Adam. Now, because of you the cops have a reason to arrest Deadman and put him away. It will make life so much better for the boys he has. Safer for the rest of us too, not to have to worry he will grab us off the streets. This threat is just a hiccup. Calaway won't be able to do anything, not with every cop watching out for him. Let's enjoy this, like you do with Hart." Seth joined the hug and rested his head on Adam's other shoulder.

Adam smiled and put one army around Seth, the other around Heath. He hugged them close. "I love you guys. You really think I did the right thing? Even with all this mess?" He gave a sigh and hugged them even closer.

"Yes." Heath and Seth said at the same time. It made the three friends laugh. Heath and Seth felt Adam's body relax a bit. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Adam called out. It was odd, no one ever knocked on a door at Jericho's.

Roman cracked open the door and smiled at the cozy scene. "Will you please come out to the living room?" His voice was soft and polite.

"Of course, but Roman, thank you for this. I'm sorry I was a bit sour. It's been a long, hard day. I am very grateful that you brought us here." Adam gave Roman a beautiful smile.

Roman's heart banged in his chest, then melted, Adam's smile lit his very soul. "Oh Adam, it's alright. I understand, I'd be sour too. But I think, when you see what's in the living room, you will be sweet again. Come on." He motioned with a nod for the three men to follow him.

When the little group got to the living room, they saw Shawn and Hunter sitting on the couch. The smell of fresh, real deep dish, pizza filled the air. The Helmsley's had brought four large pizzas with them. Jason and Dean were in the kitchen putting slices on plates to serve.

Adam rushed to the couple on the couch and looked at them. "What about the boys? And Chris?" His eyes were wide with anxious worry as they flicked from Shawn to Hunter and back again.

Shawn stood and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. "They are perfectly safe and sound. Chris finally listened when I told him what you said. He packed the boys up and he and Wade took them to the lake house. We escorted them and two officers that we trust are staying with them. So, you can relax. Chris also had the boys pack some things for you three." Shawn nodded to three duffel bags on the floor. He smiled when Adam relaxed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. I was hoping Chris would think of the lake house. They will be safe there. Oh, I do feel better." Adam uncharacteristically threw his arms around the older man and hugged him.

Shawn laughed and hugged Adam back. After the day Adam had been through, he was glad to see the man happy. He looked over and gave Hunter a smile.

"Well, lets eat!" Jason said as he and Dean came from the kitchen with trays. Plates of pizza on one tray and cans of soda on the other. They sat around the coffee table and enjoyed the delicious pizza.

"Who is with them at the lake house?" Roman asked after he swallowed his bite of food.

"Darren and Titus. Wouldn't Sandow like to know that!" Hunter laughed, a deep rumbling belly laugh.

"They are the best. I think Damien chooses to forget that Darren out shoots him at the range. And Titus is the second best shot at the station." Dean replied with a snicker of his own.

"So who's the best. They should be at the lake house too!" Heath declared firmly.

"Well, the best shot on the entire force of Chicago is too busy eating pizza." Hunter gave a nod to Shawn, who had just taken a bite of food.

The three non policemen looked at Shawn with a touch of awe in their eyes. "You're the best, in all of Chicago?" Heath asked like a wide eyed child.

Shawn's face took on a ruddy complexion. "So they say, but I am sure there is someone better, they probably just had an off day at the range." He was truly humble, there was no ego in his voice or written on his face.

"Well, the third best is right here as well." Hunter gave a nod toward Roman with an almost fatherly pride.

"Wow, I am impressed, but tell us, what happens now?" Seth asked thoughtfully. He wasn't that into guns and shooting. He'd seen too much of that on the streets.

Shawn finished off his pizza and sat back on the couch. "For now, sit tight. Hopefully, we can get a bead on what Calaway is doing. What we hope is, that Sandow will lead us to him and we can arrest him. That's why I wanted your charges processed quick smart. We should have the arrest warrant first thing in the morning. If we're lucky, Calaway, Jacobs and Batista will be in jail soon. We can't risk you being found. We _must_ take Calaway's threat seriously. So you three are _not_ to leave this apartment for any reason. _Don't_ answer the phone or the door. One of you three will be here all the time as well..." Shawn was interrupted by his husband.

"Sorry, dear but no. All _three_ of them will be here _all_ the time. I'm not rising having these boys alone. The exceptions are if grocery shopping or laundry needs to be taken care of, then _one_ of you does it while the other two stay. The task force is a bit of a moot point at the moment. Ryder and Curtis are running the show right now, as they should be. That is their specialty. Roman this is _not_ a reflection on you. You've done an excellent job with your first command. The task force will resume once Calaway is put away. Dean, Jason, keep going like you are and your promotions will come. I am proud of all three of you. Just look on this as time off, however, I am depending on you to keep these three alive." Hunter finished his statement with a smile of pride at his officers.

Roman nodded. "I'm glad your happy with our work. To be honest, I won't be sorry to have some time off. It's been a fast and furious few days. Don't worry, these three will be safe as houses. By the way, you've never been here before. Want a tour?" He spoke with his own pride.

They did just that. Shawn admired Roman's taste and he explained that it was all his grandfather. Roman spoke proudly of the man who'd raised him. He proudly showed off his grandfather's tribal funeral mat. Adam saw a lot of Roman's tattoo in the mat, including the turtle on his inner wrist.

When Shawn and Hunter left, it was almost midnight. Heath was the first to grab his bag and take a shower. Seth was next followed by Jason then Dean.

Adam was the last as Roman had gone to use the shower in his own bathroom. Adam smiled when he saw the boys had put Archie the bear in his bag. He put his hair in a high bun and took a hot shower. Adam was finally relaxed. Chris and the boys were safe, and he, Seth and Heath were well hidden and protected.

Adam unpinned his long hair and brushed it till it was like golden silk. He slipped into his baby blue pajamas. He grabbed Archie and wandered out to the living room.

Roman had turned out all the lights, but the drapes were still open. The soft glow of the city lights lit the room. Adam walked over to the window and looked out at the seventy three story vista.

Down below, cabs and buses carried their passengers back and forth. A few people were on the sidewalks. Adam could tell, even from the distance which were street people and which were regular citizens, out for the evening. It was the way they moved.

The street people stayed in the shadows, while others walked confidently in the light. Adam also knew why. The street people were hiding their tattered and stained clothing, or perhaps the fact they had not been able to bathe for a while. The regular people walked in the light to show off how well they looked in the latest fashions and how prosperous they were.

Adam thought the street people were more honest. They didn't hide their dirty lives behind expensive clothes and costly jewels. If the truth were told, the regular people probably had more to hide. Bad marriages, impossible debt, problems with drugs or alcohol. At least the street people wore their problems out in the open.

Adam turned his gaze from the street to the lake. It was a pool of silver. Barges and other ships could barely be seen as they navigated their way past the city. Others were closer, ready to come to the docks to load and unload. Life never stopped.

The blond didn't jump when he felt strong arms encircle his waist. Somehow he'd known Roman was there, before he felt the arms. He immediately felt safe and relaxed.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Grandfather chose this apartment because none of the cross beams block the windows." Roman whispered in Adam's ear.

"Yes it is. Your grandfather was a smart man. Are you really alright about playing nursemaid to us?" Adam asked as he leaned back against Roman's strong body. He still had Archie clutched to his chest.

"You really like that bear don't you? Is it because it reminds you of that Hart fellow?" Roman asked with tinge of envy in his voice.

Adam gave a soft laugh. "No. It reminds me of my ma, actually. She had a mink coat that belonged to my grandmother. When she wore it, when I was little, I used to stroke it, it felt so soft. It felt like this bear. Sounds stupid when I say it out loud." He looked at the gray furred bear in his hands.

"No, it doesn't, it's sweet. Gardenias remind me of my mother. She always smelled like one. She loved to garden or so I was told. I only remember the scent of gardenias." Roman's tone turned wistful as he looked out of the window.

"I guess I'm the luckier one, I had my ma for fifteen years. She was the best a kid could have wanted. If we'd only stayed in Orangeville, but, she wanted me to have more opportunities. She gave up everything for me. That's why I have to keep my promise, to buy her a gravestone." Adam's voice was full of determination.

"You were lucky to have your mom so long, compared to me anyway. But, my grandmother made sure I knew I was loved. So, I carry that in my heart... Adam, do you ever think of leaving Jericho?" Roman finally asked the question he'd been holding in.

Adam gave a scoff. He turned to face Roman. "What you mean is, do I ever think I'll stop being a whore? I don't sugar coat things, you should know that by now. Of course, I think about it, but it's been who I am for so long. I had a good friend, John, when I first took to the streets. He taught me a few things. He taught me to never give up and nothing is more important than loyalty and respect, oh and to hustle. I have all those things now, so why would I stop?" He looked at Roman with question in his eyes.

"Excellent lessons to learn. Sounds like he was a good kid. You've lost so many people in your life. Yet, you're not hard and bitter. You teach that to the other boys at Jericho's. I've seen it. But Adam, there _is_ so _much_ more..." Roman paused and turned Adam back to face the window, then continued. "...out there. Is it your sense of loyalty to Jericho that keeps you there or are you afraid to leave it, and try a new life?"

Adam spun around again and faced Roman. "I'm not afraid of anything, ever. Yes, I got scared at Deadman's but... it's different from being afraid... Oh I don't know how to explain it..." He paused and sank down in a near by chair.

Adam went on. "What would I do, Roman? I don't have a high school diploma. I don't want to flip burgers for a career. It's okay for a temporary job or if you could make manager, but I'm not qualified to do anything. So why give up something I'm good at?" He looked hard at Roman.

Roman sat on the footstool in front of the chair. "I can understand what you are saying. You could get your GED and go to college. Learn a new occupation. You are only twenty five years old, you can still make a life. What about Hart? He'd help you if you asked." He spoke in earnest.

Adam nodded. "Yes, he would. I like Bret, so I couldn't ask him. What if someone found out how we met. He works in media, other media companies would destroy him. I respect him too much to do that. Oh, he would tell me it wouldn't matter, but it would. He would eventually resent me and lose whatever friendship we had. That's the last time I explain this. You are not the only one that's made that suggestion." Adam spoke firmly and put a period on Bret Hart.

"You know, Adam, if you did decide to give up Jericho's, you could live here. I'd love to have a roommate. Someone to come home to, someone around to talk to. I wouldn't charge you any rent. When you got a job you could kick in for utilities and food. I'd help you as much as possible." Roman looked at Adam with absolute sincerity.

Adam knew Roman meant what he said, but... "I.. don't know, Roman. Chris needs me, needs the money Hart pays just for me. I owe him, Roman." Adam spoke firmly.

"You've repaid Chris. Nothing wrong with that, but you've done your job for him. Adam, make a life for yourself, before it _is_ too late. Before it finally does suck you down and make you bitter. It will you know. When the men want someone younger, and exciting. Then what will you do? It will be too late to get a good job in the outside world. You will be left behind, old and lonely. I don't want to see that happen to you. You are too beautiful and vibrant. Take that now and grab a life away from Jericho!" Roman's eyes blazed with fire as he spoke.

Adam got up from the chair, Archie in hand. "Good night, Roman." Was all he said as he made his way to the guest bedroom he shared with Heath and Seth.

Roman sighed deeply. He'd pushed Adam too hard and he knew it. Roman vowed to never push Adam about anything, ever again. With another very deep sigh, Roman pulled the drapes and went to bed.

At the Deadman's Place, Mar and Glenn were burning the midnight oil. They were both frustrated and angry. They needed to meet with Damien but he was _still_ being trailed by the cops. At least the man had sense enough not to come to the house, leading the cops behind him.

Glenn pressed "end" on his cell phone, with a grunt. "Scott said Jericho's place is as empty as tomb. Apparently he has taken his boys into hiding. They are hoping to hear something."

Mark nodded. "If anyone can flush them out, it's Hall and Nash. I want Adam found. With him out of the way, there will be no charges to press. I wish I knew if he'd already done it. How dare Jericho let one of his whores go to the cops. If one of ours did that, they would be beaten within an inch of their life. I fucking swear, if Gunner is harmed in anyway..." Mark growled and downed another shot of whiskey.

"I know, I know. Just calm down, Mark. When you get like this, you forget to think, we can't afford that. Gunner is fine, he will be fine. Please, Mark, the baby remember? I can't take it when you over stress, it makes me stress." Glenn rubbed his abdomen. He was feeling queasy and Mark's attitude wasn't helping.

"Then go to bed, Glenn. I have things to do. Please?" Mark managed to soften his voice and calm himself long enough to speak to his pregnant lover.

"Alright, Mark. Please, keep your head. We can't afford any foolish mistakes." Glenn managed to get Mark's attention long enough to get a goodnight kiss. As Glenn left the room he heard Mark pick up the phone. It was going to be a very long night.

"Sandow, what the fuck is going on? It's been hours, can't you shake the tail?... Well fucking try harder...do it...we need you here..." Mark abruptly ended the call.

Damien Sandow suddenly pulled his car over. He'd been trailed since leaving the station, hours ago. He needed to get to the Deadman's Place, without leading the cops behind him.

Sandow knew he was finished at the Department. Part of his deal with Calaway was, if he ever got discovered, Calaway would see to it that he go out of the country. Damien had bought a small house in Mexico, on the coast, just up from Acapulco. It would be his new home. Mark had set him up to work security in Mexico's best whore house. But, he had to get to Calaway first.

Sandow waited, soon, much further down the road, he noticed another car had stopped. He was still being trailed. He took the steering wheel firmly in hand, he had nothing to lose.

Quick as a flash, Sandow gunned the motor, spun the steering wheel and made a complete U turn and roared down the street. In a stunt like maneuver, he side swiped the car that had been following him. He caught a glimpse of the driver, It was Johnny Curtis.

Damien turned off his lights and sped down the street, knowing there was no way Curtis could be fast enough to follow him. With a "whoop" of celebration, Damien headed towards the Deadman's Place.

Normally, Johnny Curtis would have cursed in defeat, instead in grinned in celebration. He picked up his police radio.

"Fandango to Ryder." He spoke into his radio. He waited with a held breath for Zack to reply.

Finally the radio on Johnny's hand crackled into life. "Ryder here. We've got him! Great work, Fandango. I didn't think he was ever going to make that move. Are you alright?" Zack's voice faded in and out, and it sounded like he was moving rapidly.

"Great! Well, we'll see if this idea works. Good luck. Oh and yeah, I'm fine. I'll head back to the station. Curtis out." Johnny ended the call with a "whoop" of his own.

Zack Ryder guided the motorcycle carefully. Riding behind him was Special Agent Tyson Kidd. Tyson balanced himself on the back of the bike. In his hand was a remote control that also had a small video screen. He was flying a drone, that recorded Damien Sandow's every move.

It was the ultimate in modern age police investigation. Hunter had arranged with Dwayne Johnson, to send an Agent who specialized in the flying drone.

Hunter and Shawn had worked very hard to keep everyone but Ryder and Curtis from finding out about the drone. Tyson was kept on twenty-four hour standby at a hotel, just down from the station. Every day he and Zack Ryder practiced flying the drone from the motorcycle.

All their hard work and effort was paying off. It took a steady hand on Tyson's part and expert motorcycle driving from Zack.

Zack had to stay back far enough not to be noticed by Sandow, yet close enough not to lose contact with the drone.

Johnny's job was to keep Sandow occupied, letting him know he was being followed. It gave Zack and Tyson a chance to trail Sandow without being spotted. They had expected Sandow to run Johnny off the road a lot sooner than he had, but finally it had happened.

Sandow was relaxed as he drove. He'd turned his lights back on and was lost in the classical music that blasted from the radio. He was blissfully unaware of the drone that recorded his every move.

Zack grimaced when he hit a pot hole, he felt Tyson grab his jacket. "Careful!" Tyson yelled out. He regained himself. Luckily he'd managed to keep the drone flying.

Damien pulled up to a set of iron gates. He spoke into a security box that was at window level on an iron post. After a few seconds, the iron gates opened. Sandow drove through the gate. They closed immediately behind Sandow.

Tyson tapped Zack's shoulder, three times, it was the signal to stop. They were half a mile from the gates Sandow had gone through. Tyson worked the remote, and in a few minutes the drone was hovering over their heads.

Tyson landed the drone perfectly next to the motor cycle. The drone looked like the steering wheel of a car, but smaller, almost child sized. There were four GoPro video cameras positioned around the drone. It would create a 360° view.

Tyson leaned down and picked up the drone. "Okay, back to the hotel. I'll download the video, then you'll have your man." The FBI agent spoke with confidence. He was a little bit proud of himself. He was sure not many people had controlled a drone from the back of a moving motorcycle.

Zack gave his passenger a thumbs up, and turned the motorcycle back towards the city. He too was proud, they had done a really good job.

Damien Sandow was shown to Mark's office by Dave Batista. Mark was talking on his cell phone. He indicated for Damien to sit. Damien sat in the chair, took a cigar from the humidor on Mark's desk and lit it. He wore a shit eating grin on his face.

"You can't expect me to believe, nine whores, a fucking Brit and Jerifuck could just vanish into thin air. Find that street punk I've heard about. Coffee Kingman or something like that. He knows everything. Hall, I _want_ Copeland dead!" Mark ended the call with a growl of anger.

"Problem?" Sandow asked with an exhale of smoke and his face bore a wicked grin. He was more full of himself than usual.

Mark sneered at Sandow, he couldn't stand the man. However, when he'd started searching for a cop he could put on the payroll, Damien had fit the bill perfectly. All Mark had to do was flash some big cash and Sandow was his.

"Took you fucking long enough. You better not have been followed either. Mark took a cigar from the humidor and lit it. He also poured a large snifter of brandy. He did not offer Sandow a drink.

Damien looked highly offended, he loved a good brandy. "I wasn't followed. I put the tail car out of action. I did it perfectly. Now, as I asked, is there a problem? I am sure I can help. I heard you mention that Kingston rat. He is all blow, everyone says he knows everything, but I have never gotten anything useful from him. Hard to find too. He's just another rat trying to be bigger and more important than they are." Sandow looked like he had a bad smell under his nose as he spoke.

Mark had to bite his tongue. He'd never seen anyone so... fucking full of themselves. "Jericho has run like a rabbit and taken his boys with him. I want to know, did Copeland press charges?" He looked hard at Sandow, his eyes were narrowed to viperous slits.

Sandow panicked inside, but it didn't show. "I never saw him, I only saw those two I told you about. I was in the interview room. If Copeland had been there I would have seen him." Damien half lied. He hadn't seen Adam but he could have been in another room or office.

Mark leaned back in his chair and puffed his cigar. "He better not have. I swear Sandow, if I find out you've ever lied to me, you can kiss Mexico good bye. And if you think you can go there and be safe, think again. The Policía are very easy to buy. In the mean time you have a job to do. You are going to Stowe, Vermont. I have informed the Head Master at my son's school that something has come up and he needs a body guard. You are to keep my son safe. Keep him away from anyone not associated with Saint Matthews. You'll leave at seven in the morning. I've arranged for a private jet. You will stay there until I say so. And Sandow, if I see one unscrupulous photo or if one hair on his head is harmed, you won't live to see the next sunrise Consider this a favor. It gets you out of Chicago, and way from being hunted like a dog." Mark's tone was deadly. His gaze was as cold as ice.

Damien couldn't believe what Calaway had just said. He was glad to be getting out of town, but to be a baby sitter at a private school? On the other hand, what choice did he have.

"I appreciate getting out of town. Not to worry, I am sure there won't be any problems. After all, it is a private school." Damien exhaled a puff of smoke as he spoke. His face was unusually expressionless.

Mark leaned even closer, his cigar tucked in the corner of his mouth, clenched in his teeth. "As I said, one picture, or hair harmed, and your life is over. I suppose to be fair... I should tell you... apparently Jericho has access to a contact in Vermont. He got pictures of my boy asleep in his dorm, and out on the grounds. So, if I see any more pictures like that... do I have to really say it again?" His brow arched, smoke from his cigar encircled Mark, it gave him an almost demonic appearance.

Damien was more frightened than he had ever been in his life. How could he know about or stop a person with a long lens camera? The guy could take a picture from half a mile away and he would never know.

Sandow swallowed nervously. "I will do my best. You do know, there is such a thing as a long lens camera? How can I prevent that" The arch of his brow rivaled that of Mark's.

"Then, I guess you'd better keep your fucking eyes open. Batista!" Mark barked out his words like a rabid dog.

Dave Batista opened the door. "Show _him_ where to sleep. Make sure he gets to Midway for that seven am charter flight." Mark gave his orders as he picked up his cell phone once again.

Batista grabbed hold of Sandow by the collar of his suit. Damien had no choice but to follow. His brain immediately went to work. He had to figure out how to get out of this; alive.

In his hotel room, Tyson Kidd worked on the video data collected from the drone. The drone had also recorded all the GPS points. That meant he could animate a map to coincide with the video. It was a far cry from the cloak and dagger days of early police work.

Also in the hotel room, Shawn and Hunter waited for the data to be completed. They would have a lot of work to do. They would have to weave a web. A web that would trap a poisonous spider named Mark Calaway.


	15. Spinning the Web

**_A/N:_** _Just a quick note. First of all I am so thankful to each of you who are reading and especially those of you who are reviewing. I am not one of those writers that hold a story hostage for reviews...but... I am a bit discouraged. Please, if you read, and enjoy or even if you don't enjoy... leave a review... I would been happy with just a word or two. Reviews help me to know what you like and what you don't. However, if you never leave a review, that's okay, I just hope you enjoy the story. Writing has saved me over the last few months... it does me good to know my effort are appreciated. Thank you, enjoy the chapter, and have a blessed and happy day! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

When Adam woke up, he smiled. He was in the middle of the king sized bed. During the night, both Seth and Heath had curled up against him and used him as their personal pillow.

It also took Adam a moment to remember where he was. He looked around the room. When he saw the large window, he remembered and he recalled the conversation the night before with Roman.

The blond gave a quiet sigh. He'd walked out on Roman. The man had only wanted to help him and Adam had been very rude. He'd also thought a lot about what Roman had said

Adam defended himself he wasn't afraid, he just felt it was too late for him to change his life. Yes, he was only twenty five, but that was the age people graduated from college, not started and besides he'd have to take even more time to get his GED first.

There was a part of him that would like to leave the whoring behind, but... Adam felt his companions stirring. He smiled, Heath smacked his lips like a fish, it was what he always did when he first woke up.

Heath's eyes opened. "Morning. I didn't think you'd ever come to bed last night." He yawned again and gave his lips another smack.

Adam stretched his long, lithe body. He felt Archie the bear slid from his belly onto to the bed. He reached for the bear and clutched him again. "Roman and I talked for a bit." Adam finally responded.

"Oh. He _really_ likes you. Adam... what if... I decided not to go back to Jericho's?" Heath asked with a hesitant voice.

Adam looked at the red head. "Why do you call it Jericho's now? It's home, Heath. Why would you want to leave home?"

"Because it's _not_ home, not to me. It's where I work and sleep, but that's not a home... that's work. I want a home, a place to go after work is done. Where I can relax, eat when I want, sleep when I want, watch what I want to watch on television. A place that belongs to me." Heath answered firmly. He brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Me too. I want to pay rent, go shopping, learn to ride a motorcycle, get mail. I have never gotten a letter, or even something addressed 'occupant' in my life. I want to be an occupant!" Seth expounded as he stretched to wake up.

"I... but we have a home. We have food, and a television. You can get mail, but you have to write to someone first. Why do you want to give up what you know, for something you don't know" Adam looked from Seth to Heath, he couldn't understand them.

"Because I am tired of having to fuck for it. I don't care if I never fuck again. I want my own life, where if I decide to fuck someone, it's because I _want_ to, not because I _have_ to." Seth spoke firmly and his eyes gleamed with gritty determination.

"Seth hit the nail on the head. Well come on, we'd better get up. I can smell breakfast cooking, and I am hungry." Heath threw back the covers and got up. He felt a bit angry that Adam didn't seem to understand how he and Seth felt.

Seth got up next. He and Heath grabbed their bags and headed for the bathroom together. Adam knew they were upset with him, Roman was probably upset with him as well. What was the point of getting up and and facing such hostility. He curled up with Archie, turned over and went back to sleep.

Much earlier that morning, at the Police Station of Precinct 13, Shawn and Hunter stood before a small group of officers. Shawn and Hunter were uniformed like the men they addressed. They wore Special Ops uniforms, complete with Kevlar vests. The Officers were the most elite of the departmental S.W.A.T. team. There were also a handful of uniformed officers along with Detectives Ryder and Curtis.

Special Agent Tyson Kid spoke. "This is the footage from the drone. I have superimposed the route onto this map. This along with the G.P.S. coordinates will lead us right to our target. I will now turn it over to Chief Shawn Helmsley. Tyson put down the laser pointer he had used and stood off to the side.

Shawn stepped forward. He began to pass papers to the men seated in front. They took a paper and passed the stack back to the officer behind. "These are the arrest warrants for Mark Calaway, Glenn Jacobs and Dave Batista. If things break down, the primary target is Calaway. You have the most recent photos we have. I wish they were better, but Calaway is seven foot tall, with two full arm sleeve tattoos. Jacobs is six foot eleven, short, crew cut brown hair, rather pale in appearance. The picture of Batista is the most recent. Also, be on the look out for _former_ Detective Sargent Damien Sandow. We are still working on his arrest warrant, but I expect to have it by this afternoon. We have teams at all airports, train, bus and water taxi stations. I want Calaway in my jail today. Remember, he can sense us a mile away and if he feels trapped... just make sure you are fully kitted out. Hunter and I will be in the command truck, which will be parked here. We will be ready when you go to make the arrest. I know this sounds corny, but _do_ synchronize your watches with the station clock. Alright, let's spin our web. Be careful out there." Shawn put down the pointer he'd also picked up to use.

Shawn and Hunter stood at the door and shook hands with each team member as they left the room. It was a ritual Shaw insisted on.

When the meeting room was empty. Hunter pulled Shawn further into the room and closed the door. Even though he wore the full protection of a special ops uniform, Shawn still gave a grunt when Hunter pushed him up against the wall. Hunter rammed his tongue down Shawn's throat and kissed him passionately.

Shawn allowed the kiss and pulled Hunter in when he placed his hands on Hunter's hips. They both let out soft groans. When Hunter finally pulled his lips from Shawn's both panted heavily.

Shawn regained his breath first. "Shouldn't do that, but I do love you, Hunt."

"I know, but... you know... in case. I love you, Shaw. Let's go get our man." Hunter gave Shawn's face a caress. The kiss before going out on a mission was a ritual Hunter never intended to give up. In their line of work, you never knew when a kiss might be the last.

The two Chiefs left the room. They were confident in both their plan and their men. When they stepped outside the sun was just rising over the great city. It was five thirty in the morning. Shawn felt the old adage was true; the early bird catches the worm.

Later in the morning, at Roman's apartment, Roman, Dean, Jason, Seth and Heath were at the table in the dining area enjoying breakfast. Roman had made bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, peppers and onions, along with toast and coffee.

Roman was silent as the others chatted. Roman felt bad that he had pushed Adam so hard. Apparently the man was too upset to even come out for breakfast. Without a word, Roman got up from the table. The others barely noticed as their talk continued. Roman took out a nice white wicker bed tray. He wished he had a flower for the matching silver bud vase, but alas he didn't. He picked up the tray and headed to the guest room.

Adam had woken up again. He lay on his back with Archie clutched to his chest. His stomach rumbled but he wasn't ready to face people yet.

There was a soft knock on the door. For a moment, Adam thought about feigning sleep, but he had to speak to Roman eventually. At least he figured it must be Roman, Heath and Seth wouldn't knock.

"Come in." Adam called out. He sat up to lean against the head board. He put Archie to the side and pulled the covers up a bit.

Roman fumbled with the tray to turn the knob, when he got the door open enough to push it with his foot, he entered the room. He kicked the door closed behind him. "I thought you might like some breakfast." Roman looked at the beautiful blond. Adam was still badly bruised, but they had begun the fading process.

Adam gave Roman a rather sheepish smile. "I would. Roman, I'm sorry about last night. I know you were only trying to give me some help and advice. I shouldn't have just walked away like that." He fiddled with the hem of the sheet as he spoke.

"No, Adam. I'm the one that's sorry. I pushed you too hard. You'd already been through so much yesterday, and I had to go and push. Forgive me." Roman insisted as he placed the tray over Adam's lap.

Adam gave Roman a soft smile. "We were both wrong. Done and over. Thank you for this. I am hungry. Looks delicious." He commented as he lifted the lid.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. I guess we did. Enjoy, I will come back and get the tray later." He started to leave Adam to eat his breakfast.

"Please, Roman. Stay. Unless you are still eating." Adam gave Roman a boyish gleam.

Roman grinned, he'd hoped Adam would ask. "No, I finished. The others are still eating though. Heath can sure talk." He laughed and sat on the wide sill of the window.

Adam swallowed his bite of food. "Yeah, he can. He is from West Virginia, it's a southern thing."

I thought he had a rather southern accent. He's a good kid though, so is Seth. I think Jason and Dean are rather taken by them. I haven't seen either of _them_ talk so much." Roman spoke thoughtfully as he watched Adam eat.

In the command truck, Shawn was directing operations. He'd gotten a call from the team at Midway Airport. A charter plane had been prepared for a flight to Vermont. Shawn told them to keep an eye out, Calaway could be trying to leave town and he would be the type to charter a plane.

An officer pulled up to the truck and got out of his car with a paper in his hand. He entered the truck. "Chief, here is the warrant for Sandow. I thought you'd want it right away." He handed the Shawn the sheet of paper.

"Yes, thank you. Good work." Shawn clapped the young officer on the back. The young man grinned and left to go back on duty.

Shawn picked up his radio. "All units with operation Spider Web. We have the warrant for Sandow, if he is spotted, arrest him..." Shawn repeated the message, and ended the transmission.

Shawn turned to Hunter who read the new warrant. "I hate it. Arresting one of our own. Why would he throw years of work out of the window. What did he think he would gain? He had to know we would find out. Especially when those cases kept getting thrown out of court. He wasn't even smart enough to make sure his name wasn't on the papers. It makes me feel like I failed him, as a leader." Shawn gave a deep sigh.

Hunter frowned He hated seeing Shawn so down. "You didn't fail, Shawn. He chose to do it. Money, it's always about money. People like Sandow think money is the more important than ethics. You know his attitude. I kept hoping he'd want that transfer he always threatened to make. Don't dwell on it. We have work to do." Hunter gave Shawn's shoulder a squeeze of encouragement.

"I wish he would have too." Shawn noted and want back to what he'd been doing.

Batista and Sandow were on the way to Midway Airport. Mark preferred the smaller airport in the middle of the city. It was more relaxed than O'Hare.

Sandow was still furious. "I don't even have a change of clothes. He wouldn't let me go home and pack a bag." Damien growled.

"Maybe he didn't trust you not to try to run away. I'll tell you, Sandow, you'd better take the boss seriously. He's trusting you with his kid. That wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Just keep your head down, and do the job. Mark Calaway cares about two people, Glenn and their son. God help anyone who harms them or fails to protect them." Batista's voice was filled with warning, his face was stone.

Damien swallowed hard. He was going to run as soon as the plane landed in Vermont. Now, he thought better of the idea.

"Guess I'll have to do some shopping." Damien muttered. He was suddenly too nervous to carry on a conversation. He was stuck, and he didn't see away out.

Batista stopped at the gate that led to the terminal where private jets were parked. "Go to terminal three. That's all you need to know, now get out." Batista was nervous, he too had a bad feeling. If something was going to happen, he didn't want to be around for it. He wouldn't put it past Mark to have Sandow shot.

Sandow frowned. He looked at Dave. He saw the look on the man's face, it made him even more nervous. Was he walking into a trap? He had no choice. Damien got out of the car. Almost before he got the door shut, Batista squealed the tires and drove away.

Damien went through the gate after telling the guard where he was going. He walked with purpose toward a building with a huge number three painted on the front.

Damien got to the building. He reached out to open the door, but before he could, a handcuff was slapped onto his wrist.

Darren Young smiled. "Damien Sandow, you are under arrest for criminal fraud." It was the best day Darren had ever had on the force.

"Come along, Sandy." Titus O'Neil said as he pulled Damien's other hand behind his back and fastened the other cuff. He too was having a great day.

Shawn had sent two officers to Jericho's lake house to replace Darren and Titus. Shawn wanted them to be the ones to arrest Sandow. When he'd gotten the news about a possible escape by private jet, Shawn had a feeling. He'd been right, Young and O'Neil couldn't wait to tell Shawn.

In a small way, Damien Sandow was relieved, but only just. He knew how everyone felt about dirty cops. He also hated the fact that it was Young and O'Neil who had arrested him.

Before they stuffed Sandow into the back set of their police car, Darren carefully read the man his Miranda Rights. He didn't want to make any possible mistake.

Damien allowed himself to be pushed down on the seat. Titus made sure the seat belt was fastened. The man gave Damien a smile. "Can't have you falling over now, can we Sandy."O'Neil laughed. He shut the door and went around the car. He slid into the seat next to Damien as Darren got behind the wheel. They drove off toward the area where the mission command van was located... along with Shawn and Hunter.

"They got Sandow. You were right again, dear. Sometimes I think you must be partly psychic. I always said there was a reason you made Chief. I'm proud of you" Hunter expounded as he grinned at Shawn.

Shawn only slightly flushed. "It was deduction. Someone was running. I thought maybe Glenn, but then I figured Calaway would needed his excess baggage out of the way. He had no more use for Sandow, but he couldn't just let the man go. He'd have to hide him, I just got lucky."

Back at the Deadman's Place, Mark slammed his hand on his desk. He was furious. " _GLENN!_ " He barked for his lover.

Glenn hurried into the room.. He'd been in the kitchen, supervising their whores while they ate breakfast. He'd heard Mark call all the way from the office at the other end of the house.

When Glenn sat down, Mark spoke. "That fucking Sandow, just got arrested. That was our pilot, he saw the whole thing from inside the terminal. He said Damien just walked into it. Where the fuck was Dave?" Mark's words came in a deep growl.

Glenn had a cooler head. He didn't give a fuck about Sandow. He hadn't been keen on the idea of putting Gunner's care in Sandow's hands. "Maybe Dave had a feeling, better he get out instead of get caught. I wasn't thrilled with Sandow. Why don't you send Nash or Hall to Vermont?" Glenn remained calm. He had to for the sake of the baby he carried. They had waited too long for a baby, he didn't want to lose it now.

Mark took a few deep breaths. "How can you stay so fucking calm... I suppose you are right. Dave is too valuable. I will, I will send both Hall and Nash, they work better as a team. As soon as their job here is done, I will send them to Vermont. In the mean time, Gunner will be alight. The Headmaster knows to watch him." Mark was a bit calmer. At least Sandow was out of the way now.

"I _have_ to stay calm, for the baby. I just wish could too. Now, come eat some breakfast. And don't upset the whores, they know something is going on, especially when you yell like a mad man." Glenn gave make a smile.

Mark nodded and stood. He went around his desk to Glenn and gave him a kiss. He also gave Glenn's abdomen a gentle rub. The action made Glenn smile. It showed him Mark really cared about the baby. Together they walked toward the kitchen.

Mark Calaway was unaware that a large web was being spun around him and would soon ensnare him. At least Shawn and Hunter hoped so.

Shawn and Hunter were waiting in the command truck. The truck was an Air Stream Recreational Vehicle that had been converted into a mobile Police Station. There was even a cell in what had been a small bedroom. It was also filled with the most state-of-the-art equipment. It had been terribly costly, but worth it. Shawn had raised the funds for it personally, and it took him three years, but he got it done; like he always did.

When the door to the command truck opened, Darren and Titus walked in with a still handcuffed Damien Sandow. Sandow didn't even have the decency to look ashamed or guilty. For some reason, that really angered Hunter.

"Stuff him in the cell." Hunter growled. He wanted Sandow to know he was in serious trouble.

Darren took Sandow to the back end of the vehicle. He had a huge grin on his face when he shut the iron barred door. He looked at Damien. "I have put up with your snotty attitude until I am sick of it. You are scum, Sandow. A dirty cop is the worst thing in the world. I may like to tell jokes, but at least I am honest and loyal. I hope you rot in jail." Darren hissed low through his teeth. He felt better now that he had gotten that out of his system.

Damien sank onto the folding chair in the small cell. It finally began to sink in; he was in serious trouble. He had to try to think of a way out of it. A former cop, in prison, the idea made him quite sick to his stomach.

Darren rejoined the others. He had a guilty look on his face. Shaw gave him a smile. "We heard. I thought you were rather restrained. You boys did fine work, excellent in fact. Are you willing to go back to Jericho's?" Shawn spoke proudly.

Titus responded. "Be glad to. Those boys of his are charming. Thank you for this though, probably the best arrest I've ever made." He flashed the two Chiefs a huge smile. With handshakes the two officers left the command truck.

 _"Fandango to Command..."_ the radio crackled into life. Shawn picked up the radio and responded as Hunter shut the door to the back area where the cell was.

 _"Batista has returned. We're ready to move in on your command. The web is spun."_ Johnny Curtis gave the report. The voice was faint, the man was obviously whispering.

Shawn looked at Hunter. Hunter nodded. Shawn pressed the button. "Spring the web," was all he needed to say. Shawn looked at Hunter again.

 _"Being done. Fandango, out."_ The man replied. This time the whisper had an edge of excitement to it.

Adam had finished his breakfast, showered and dressed. Now he was finally ready to face Heath and Seth. He walked barefoot out to the living room. Heath, Seth, Dean and Jason were playing Monopoly on the coffee table. There was a bit of an argument going on. Heath saw Adam.

"Ask Adam, he knows the rules by heart. He won't even let us put the money in free parking!" Heath exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, it's not in the rules. What's the question?" Adam asked as he sat on the floor, cross legged to watch the game.

Dean spoke. "I say if you are in jail, you can't buy houses or hotels until you are you are out, Seth says you can." He looked at Adam with a scowl on his face, he hated being wrong.

"Sorry, Dean but Seth is right. You can build on your property, mortgage your property and bid on property. You can also collect your rent. Being in jail only means you can't move around the board until you are out." Adam looked at Dean with a smile as he spoke.

Dean gave a pout. "Okay, Seth. You were right, I was wrong. I will never doubt you again." He gave a deep bow and playful grin to Seth.

Seth laughed and clapped his hand on Dean's thigh. "I told you! I told you! Thank you, Adam, it was about to get hostile." He was in a happy and relaxed mood.

"Where is the rule sheet? You could have looked it up to avoid a fight." Adam said with a laugh. He also noticed Roman wasn't to be seen.

"They weren't in the box. You want to play? We've really only started." Heath asked with a friendly smile, he wasn't mad at Adam.

Adam understood and smiled at Heath. He looked at Seth. Seth too gave him a friendly look. One thing about their relationship, the whores could never really be mad at each other. They stuck together.

"No, but I'll be the banker if you want. Where is Roman?" Adam asked as Seth gave him the money tray and stack of property cards.

Jason answered Adam. "He went to the grocery store down the street. He wanted steak for supper." He rolled the dice and moved his top hat.

"Only because Heath asked for steak, you rude pig." Seth gave Heath's arm a slap.

Heath rubbed his arm with a pout. "He asked. I didn't know he'd have to go shopping. I just wanted a steak, baked potatoes and corn on the cob. I haven't had a meal like that in a long time. It just... slipped out... I promised I'd do the dishes the entire time we are here." He defended himself, rolled the dice and moved the dog.

"Heath, he really didn't mind. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't expect an answer. I think it sounds good, too. I haven't had a good meal in ages either. Sandwiches get boring, but it's easier when you're one person. I hate those frozen dinners." Jason explained softly. He put his arm around Heath protectively.

Adam concentrated on the game. He didn't want to think of Roman being out there with Calaway hunting them down. The only good thing, at least Roman knew the area. The game continued as Adam watched.

Mark Calaway sat at the kitchen table. He was eating the thick, delicious ham steak that Glenn had fried up for him, along with two eggs and toast. The six other boys seated at the table tried not to let their mouths water as they ate their overly watery oatmeal. It _never_ got cooked right.

Mark looked at his collection of whores. "I want you to finish, then go to your room. You are not to come out again until... " He was interrupted by the sound of breaking wood and shattering glass.

The boys looked at each other with wide open eyes. They were scared, and didn't know what to do. Mark had jumped up from the table and pulled a gun from his belt.

"STAY!" Mark yelled as he ran down the hall. Everything happened at once, and so fast, no one had time to do anything.

Cops came into the kitchen as they burst through the door that led from the garage. They surrounded Glenn and the frightened boys.

Mark was knocked onto the floor before he could even think about firing his gun. He struggled like a wild, bucking bronco, but the police held him fast. The S.W.A.T. Team leader cuffed Mark with plastic zip tie cuffs.

"Fucking pigs! Get off me!" Mark growled as he was held down on the floor.

Dave Batista had heard the ruckus from his bedroom. He had to do something, but what? He looked at the window, and let out a curse, it was too small. He heard Mark shouting and cursing. He cracked the door of his room open to look.

When he poked his head out, he looked directly into the barrel of a gun that was pointed directly at him. Dave Batista had no choice, he put up his hands in surrender.

The cops had pushed Glenn to the floor. The man was in a panic. "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant!" He immediately felt the pressure of the hands holding him down, release.

Glenn felt himself being lifted back to his feet. "You'd better be telling the truth, Jacobs." The cop growled deeply. He cuffed Glenn's hands in the front with metal cuffs that were joined together. It limited his movements severely.

It took six officers to drag Calaway out of the house. They leaned him over the hood of a police car and searched him. When the search was concluded, Johnny Curtis read the list of charges Adam had pressed.

Batista and Glenn received the same treatment. The only thing was they kept the three men well separated. Mark couldn't see what was happening to Glenn.

"You fucking pigs had better be careful! Glenn is pregnant. If he fuckin' looses that baby, you will all be dead! Glenn! Glenn!" Mark roared his words like a rabid beast.

Glenn heard Mark call out to him. "Mark! I'm okay!" Glenn yelled back just as the cops eased him down into the backseat of a cop car.

Mark barely heard Glenn, but he did. He relaxed, but only just. He too was pushed into a police car.

The Deadman's Place crawled with cops. For them the work had just begun. A team of Detectives started going through Mark's office and another team took pictures, starting with the cell in the basement. Some blond hairs, stuck in the collar and chain in the basement cell were placed carefully in plastic bags. Later they would be compared to samples from Adam.

The six boys still sat around the kitchen table. They were frightened and didn't know what to do. For so long everything they did had been controlled by Mark and Glenn, even when they could go to the bathroom. They felt so lost without direction.

The six boys looked when a lady sat down at the table. "I'm Detective Beth Phoenix. I know you must be scared. I want you to know, we have nothing against you. You are _not_ guilty of any crimes. I will need to talk to you, separately, and I don't want you speaking to each other now. You don't need to be afraid to talk to me. I do want you to tell me the truth. In the mean time, stay in here, but don't talk. You can finish your breakfast. I'll start interviewing you soon. Do any of you have any questions?" Beth kept her voice soft and calm. She could see the fright in the eyes of the men around the table.

A young man with an intricate tattoo of a tree branch, that ran the length of his arm spoke. "What will happen to us? This is our home, we have no place else to go." The young man looked like he was ready to cry. A slightly older man with a resemblance to the younger man put his arm around the younger man.

Detective Phoenix looked around at each of the young men. She truly felt sorry for them. "I'm sure, after things are wrapped up here, you will know more. Don't worry, you will be taken care of. We are aware of your situation. You won't be tossed out into the streets." She gave them a soft smile.

The six young men looked a little less scared, but not by much. Beth could only hope they would tell her the truth about Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs.

Shawn and Hunter followed the command tuck back to the station. Damien Sandow sat in silence in the back seat. He tried to hear the conversation in te front seat.

"I can't believe how well that went. I keep waiting for the hiccup. Nothing ever goes this smoothly." Shawn expounded with an exhale of smoke out the open window.

"I know what you mean. It was that drone, Shawn. It led is right to Calaway. Thanks to our passenger in the back seat. We owe Dwayne big time." Hunter kept his eye on the road as he spoke.

In the back seat, Damien was in a near panic. He didn't understand the entire conversation, but somehow, he'd led the cops to Calaway. He knew he was probably a dead man.

Over head, a private jet flew over the line of police cars. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall looked down. They looked at each other.

"Looks like we just became unemployed." Kevin said with a bit of a wry laugh.

"Better them than us. Oh well, Mexico is nice this time of year. We're lucky the pilot was just as anxious to get out of town. Well, good luck Calaway. It was good while it lasted!" Scott said has he raised a glass of champagne and toasted the situation.

The web had been sprung and the spiders were caught. Would they stay that way, or would they slip away?


	16. More Hard Decisions

The Monopoly game had stretched into the afternoon. Adam stopped being the banker when Roman returned from the grocery store. He went to the kitchen the help Roman unload the shopping from the trolley Roman used.

After the groceries had been unloaded, they went to Roman's bedroom. There Roman and Adam could talk without disturbing the Monopoly game.

Adam sat on the wide window sill. He loved that he could sit and look out. It almost felt like he was sitting on a cloud. Roman lay on his bed. He was on his side with his head supported by the palm of his hand. He faced Adam. Adam looked so beautiful in the outline of the window.

"I'm sorry Heath asked for a steak. I know six steaks must have cost a fortune." Adam gave a bit of a laugh. He did hate freeloading on Adam.

Roman scoffed. "I don't mind, Adam. He blurted it out before he could stop himself, I could tell. He was just being honest. Bedsides, he promised to do the dishes. He and Seth are really enjoying themselves. Is there anything you would like to do? Or special to eat?" He looked at Adam with a raised brow. He'd do what ever made Adam happy.

Adam looked out of the window. Why? There was no point. Why taste what he could never have? Whores didn't go to the zoo or amusement parks, unless of course their clients took them. The the focus was on the pleasing the client, not yourself. Adam sighed.

"No, not really. I appreciate the offer though. Besides, it's dangerous out there, remember? I am a target and I wont go back to that... place." Adam spoke sadly. What was wrong? Why did he feel so... depressed and unsettled.

Roman sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and took Adam's hands in his. "Something is wrong, Adam. I mean, I know, we haven't known each other that long, but I'd like to think we were friends. I don't have many friends, really only Dean and Jason. One thing, I am loyal and I don't gossip. Just... open your mouth and talk to me. I won't judge you about anything." Roman looked directly into Adam's eyes.

Adam let out what felt like the millionth sigh since the mess with the Deadman. "I... Just... I have a feeling Heath and Seth...won't go back when this is over. We talked or rather, they talked. They don't look at Chris' as home. They want places of their own. How? What can they do? They will wind up fucking for rent and food... then to block the pain that their lives aren't what they hoped, will come the drugs, booze or both. They will wind up street rats again. At least Chris takes care of us. Why do they want out there so bad? What's out there?" Adam was in near despair as he pointed to the window. His mind was mush. All the could smell was the stench of that horrible cell, all he could feel was Calaway's cock as it tore him open. It was too much.

Roman pulled Adam off the window sill onto his lap. "Life, baby. Life is out there. Maybe they will make a mess of it, but it's their life. I understand, you've already been through that and you don't want it to happen to them again. You don't know that it will. They may go out there and conquer the world. Sounds like they are brave enough to want to try. Adam, sometimes if you love something you have to let it go. To be able to soar, to fly into the world. All you can do is hope you helped them enough to have the strength to fly high... at least that's what my grandfather taught me..." Roman paused to pull Adam in closer. Adam laid his head on Roman's shoulder.

"We found a baby hawk in the park one day. It had hurt its wing learning to fly. Grandfather and I brought it home. He taught me how to care for it. Over the time the wing healed and the bird was ready to fly. I wanted to keep it, it had become my friend. I loved that it depended on me to feed it and shelter it. But, I then noticed the hawk was bashing itself against the cage, trying to fly away. I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to let it go. It was a wonderful feeling to watch that bird fly out of the cage, into freedom. Just before it flew away, it came down and slowly flew around me. The hawk then flew off. I never saw it again. But it had thanked me for what I had done and for letting it go. You have to let Heath and Seth go; to let them fly into life. You could have that too, I'd help you." Roman finished. He hoped Adam understood.

Adam's soul soaked in Roman's words like an arid sponge. Maybe just maybe, Heath and Seth could fly, but it was too late for himself. He'd grown dependent on Chris and Chris wouldn't let him go anyway, so why dream the dream. However... Adam sighed once again and spoke.

"If Seth and Heath really want to go, I won't stop them. I'll support them and they know I will accept what ever decision they make." Adam spoke with conviction. If he said it, he meant it.

Roman stroked Adam's hair. "That is great for them, but Adam, what about you?" He smacked his head mentally. He'd promised not to push Adam again.

"I'm... I need... I'm... Chris... I'm too... I... need him... I am dependent on him... he wouldn't let me go... If he wouldn't sell me to Hart for thousands of dollars, why would he let me walk away for free? So what's the point of dreaming about what you can't have?" Adam finally got his words out. He'd decided if he was going to trust Roman, then he could be honest.

"You don't need Jericho, he _needs_ you. I know he saved you when you needed it, you've repaid him a thousand times over. You are a free person Adam, legally he can't stop you. On man can not own another." Roman spoke with fire in his eyes.

Adam looked at Roman. "I owe him my loyalty. It's...John would be disappointed in me. I hustle to get the job done, whatever it is. I have loyalty and I respect, others as well as myself. How can I just abandon Chris? Especially when things are so bad, business wise, thanks to you, by the way." His face was a mask of humourless conviction.

"I promised wouldn't do this again, that I wouldn't push you. Adam, you have been through enough. Especially in the last week. Do this for me, while you are here, just forget about Jericho, and just... live." Roman's brow arched and his gaze bore deep into Adam's soul.

"I will try, Roman. You are a good friend. I know you only care and want what you think is best for me. I want to go check on the others now. They may start to wonder what we are up to." Adam gave a laugh, and jumped up. Roman chuckled and followed Adam out to the living room.

Just as Roman got to the living room, his cell phone rang. He walked back to his bedroom to answer the call so he wouldn't disturb the game.

Adam sat on the floor and resumed his duties as the banker. "If you played by the rules, the game would have been over a long time ago." He teased as he gave some change to Heath.

"This is more fun. I have never had Boardwalk and Park Place before. Just wait till I get my hotels!" Heath exclaimed as he watched Seth move his cannon around the board.

"You'll... wait, you only own those two properties? You do know Boardwalk is the least landed on property?" Adam exclaimed as he surveyed the board.

Heath crossed his arms over his chest. "I am doing just fine!" He stuck his tongue out at Adam playfully.

Adam laughed. Before he could respond, Roman came out to the living room. "Dean, Jason may I borrow you for a few minutes?" His tone and look were deadly serious. So much so, it frightened the three house guests.

The three Detectives went to Roman's bedroom. The task force leader spoke. "That was Shawn. Calaway and company are on ice. They are fairly sure the threat is over. They think Calaway's hit-men fled in a private jet. We can take them back to Jericho's. The thing is, I don't _want_ to take Adam back. He's on the cusp of deciding to leave, make a life of his own. Seth and Heath feel the same. I want Adam to have more time to experience life away from the... whoring. How do you feel about it?" He looked at his colleagues.

"I agree. Besides, you said they _think_ , not know, so we aren't really lying." Jason agreed quickly.

Dean nodded. "I agree too. They are enjoying themselves. It won't hurt anything and it will give Shawn a chance to be sure the threat is over."

"Agreed then. I'll call Shawn and tell him. Go back, I'll be there in a minute. I'll tell them so you two aren't on the hook." Roman gave his brother officers a wink.

When Roman got back to the living room, he was met by anxious looking house guests. "I was speaking to Shawn. You will be glad to know, Calaway, Jacobs and Batista are safely tucked in jails cells at the station. They also think the two men hunting you three and Jericho have left town. However, until they are sure, you are staying right here. It's not worth the possible risk." Roman spoke seriously. He thought it best not to lie, but he also didn't want to think Shawn could be wrong. So better to wait until things were sorted out.

"He's really in jail? They really listened to me? My pressing charges was taken seriously?" Adam's tone was incredulous, and he was wide eyed with shock.

Roman moved to sit by Adam on the floor. "Of course they did. I told you they would. Shawn told you too. There was no reason for them not to listen to you. You were... are a citizen who was, is, the victim of some very serious crimes. You have the same right to justice." He spoke firmly.

"We all told you that too, Adam. Even Chris. I'm glad they got that bastard. Now, Dean pay me, you are on my property." Heath grinned as he noticed Dean's race car on Park Place.

Dean growled and counted out the money. He had very little cash left in his stack. Heath had finally put hotels on his two properties.

"See Adam, all it takes is a couple of landings. Well, I'm not sorry to have to stay here a while longer, better safe than sorry." Heath stated as he added Dean's money to his.

"I still can't... now it means I will have to go to court. I will have to testify in front of everyone. Calaway's lawyer will tear me apart. " Adam looked more upset and depressed than ever.

Roman put an arm around Adam's shoulder. "The case won't be ready for weeks. There is also a possibility Calaway will work a deal. Plead guilty and avoid a trial. You know he doesn't want his... occupation in the media any more than you do. Adam, don't get so upset, there is no reason to. Be happy that he is in jail, and _you_ did that. You should be proud." He hugged Adam tightly against him. He tried to give Adam encouragement.

Jason finished he turn. "Roman is right, Adam. If the case does go to trial, it will takes weeks to prepare the case. Also, the lawyers will meet with you and go over everything. It's their job to make sure Calaway's lawyer doesn't rip you apart. The Prosecutor, Jerry Lawler, is the best. You have nothing to be worried about." He held his hand out for the rent Seth now owed him.

Adam nodded. "Okay, I will try not to worry about it. It's been a really, really long few days. I know, I am not good company." He sighed. Adam could see the worry on Heath and Seth's faces. He knew he needed to stop feeling so sorry for himself.

"Come on, you can help me cook. We can grill the steaks if you want. Their are grills on the private deck we have." Roman gave Adam a nudge.

"You two go grill the steaks, we will do the corn and potatoes. One thing about this game, we can leave it any time and finish later." Heath suggested as he moved around the board, he landed on "Go".

An hour later, Roman and Adam were on a private rooftop deck, a couple of floors down from Roman's. It was only for use by the residents of the building. There were six barbecue grills, four large wrought iron tables with wrought iron chairs. A pole ran through the center of each table so the umbrella could be raised or lowered by choice. There was one other couple cooking on a grill on the other side of the rooftop courtyard.

The bad part about the deck was that the walls were too high to look over. It was built not only for residents privacy, but for safety as well. Adam could hear the city below, but he couldn't see it.

Roman had purchased six large, sirloin steaks. He fired up the gas grill and laid the steaks on to cook. "I like charcoal better, but gas is easier for the building. Also makes it nice that everyone wants medium rare." Roman stated as he lowered the lid of the grill. Adam sat in a chair he'd pulled closer to the grill. Roman pulled up another chair and sat close to Adam.

"You really think it will take weeks for the trial? Will they believe me if I'm not all covered in bruises?." Adam started to get anxious again.

Roman reached over and caressed Adam's bruised cheek. It was getting more yellowish than black. "Don't fret. You said the Doctor took pictures that day we had to... meet with Shawn and Hunter. Those photos are perfect evidence for court and Calaway's lawyers can do nothing to prevent them from being put into evidence. And yes, it will take weeks. I'd say at six at the least. You'll be called in for a interview. The lawyers will help you prepare, tell you how not to let Calaway's lawyers rattle you. You being strong and confident in court is important. You know who you are and be proud of that, Adam. Remember it is _who_ you are, not _what_ you are that matters." Roman spoke firmly as he raised the grill lid and turned the steaks.

Adam took everything Roman said on board. He know one thing for absolute certainty. Roman wouldn't lie, especially about court. "Okay, I won't worry; too much. I forgot to ask, are Shawn and Hunter alright?" Adam asked with concern etched on his face.

Roman put the lid back down, and adjusted the temperature of the gas flames. "They are fine. They ran things from the Command Truck. As Chiefs, they are rarely in the direct line of fire. Shawn's mind is as sharp as a tack. It was because of his analytical thinking that Sandow was arrested." Roman took a sip from the bottle of water he'd brought with him.

"Good, I am glad they are safe. Shawn was really good to me. It made it a lot easier to give my testimony." Adam recounted and took a sip of water from his own bottle.

Roman's face changed. It became soft, and a warm smiled graced his full lips. "Shawn and Hunter _are_ very special. They are like parents to me, to be honest. I'd be lost without their guidance, both at work and personally. I wish I had Shawn's faith, he is a very strong Christian. He was troubled as a youth. Drugs, alcohol, fights. He somehow managed to get to college. He met a pastor there as well as Hunter. Shawn turned his life around. He's been a great man ever since." He got up, lifted the lid and checked the steaks.

Adam went a bit wide eyed. "Shawn had that kind of past? Now he is Chief of Police? That is amazing. No wonder he was so... understanding. Oh those look perfect." Adam stated as Roman turned off the grill. The Islander then put the steaks in a pan that slipped into a quilted carrier that would keep them hot.

Roman decided not to say anything with regard to Shawn. He hoped it meant Adam was in thought. "They should be just right by the time we eat. Grab the water bottles will you please?" Roman gave a nod to the two bottles of water. Adam also replaced the two wrought iron chairs.

Together the two men went back into the building proper and took an elevator up to Roman's floor. When they got to the apartment, Heath and Jason were setting the table while Dean and Seth made a salad.

It wasn't long before they sat down to a delicious meal of steak, fully loaded baked potatoes, hot, buttery corn on the cob, salad, rolls and ice cold beer.

Adam watched Heath and Seth during the meal. They were so happy and relaxed. They laughed easily and smiled constantly. They were never like that at home. Adam noticed that he too felt more relaxed. He didn't have to worry about suddenly being called away to fuck someone. Maybe that too, was why Heath and Seth were so relaxed. Maybe he really did have some thinking to do.

In a jail cell in the Station of Precinct 13, Mark Calaway paced. The cell was more like a room, there were no bars to look out of. There was only a small window in the door. He knew Glenn was across the hallway, and Mark was worried about him. The early weeks of pregnancy were the most critical.

Mark went to the window. "GLENN! GLENN!" he shouted as loud as he could. He looked at the window of the cell he knew was Glenn's with nearly desperate eyes. He shouted again. His eyes never left Glenn's window.

Finally after thee more times of calling out to Glenn, Mark was rewarded when Glenn's face appeared in the window of his cell.

Glenn gave Mark a small smile. He knew Mark wanted to know he and the baby were alright. Glenn mouthed, "I'm alright."

Mark mouthed back. "I love you. Don't worry. I will get us out of this. I promise."

Glenn frowned. "How?" He silently mouthed back.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, yet, but I will. I promise. You worry about our baby. I'll worry about getting us out of here." He mouthed the words with a firm look in his eye.

They were experts in lip reading. Mark and Glenn often communicated silently when training a whore. It was so the whore wouldn't know what to expect next. Over the years, they had become so good at lip reading, they often communicated that way simply because they could.

Glenn nodded, then frowned. "What about Gunner? Our Summer?" Now Glenn nearly had tears in his eyes.

Mark sighed. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't tell Glenn that. "We will have our summer. Try to get some rest. Did you eat enough?" He wanted to change the subject.

Glenn nodded. "I'm alright. Just get us out of here. I am going to lay down, I'm tired. Mark, I do love you." He mouthed his final words. Glenn then vanished from the window.

Mark let out a deep sigh and sank onto the wooden bed that was attached to the wall. The mattress was only a couple of inches of foam. He hoped Glenn would be alright, at least Glenn wasn't far enough along yet to be plagued by back aches.

Mark blinked. The lights in the cells were turned off. He laid down on the bed. The only light came from the window in the door. He heard the sound of footsteps as the officer on guard duty went down the hall. Mark half closed his eyes, when the officer peered in the window.

When the officer was satisfied, he walked away. Mark began to think. He had to figure out how to at least get Glenn out of jail. Maybe there was some kind of deal his lawyer could make.

One of his best clients was also Mark's attorney. John Bradshaw Layfield. Layfield was a lawyer who wasn't afraid to fight dirty. If anyone could rip that fuckin' Copeland whore apart it would be Layfield. He would make sure he got to talk to Layfield before he opened his mouth to cops. Mark hoped to tell Glenn the same.

Mark also thought about Batista and Sandow. Dave Batista he could trust. Sandow, Mark wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Mark had picked up enough bits of information that told him somehow Sandow led the cops to the hidden compound. The man had been careless.

Calaway also suspected Hall and Nash had fled town. He couldn't blame them, he only wished they would have gotten to Jericho or Copeland first. He also wished they were looking after Gunner, but it was what it was. They had been loyal and faithful... and all men turned chicken at some point.

Mark's thoughts turned to his son. How in the hell was he going to keep his promise to his boy. What about his marriage plans with Glenn? Still, keeping Gunner from finding out the truth was the most important thing.

The Headmaster at St. Matthew's would put up with a lot. He had to, many of Gunner's schoolmates were sons of Diplomats and other infamous men. However, the man would not put up with a scandal involving prostitution. As far as the Headmaster knew, he and Glenn were high power business men who kept their job discrete.

Gunner was a fantastic kid and the last thing Mark wanted was to hurt his boy. Maybe he and Glenn had been wrong, not telling Gunner about the business, but it was it Glenn had wanted.

Mark couldn't help but wonder how Gunner would react if he heard his parents were in jail for kidnapping, terroristic threatening and worst of all, rape. How could he, Mark Calaway be charged with raping a whore?! No fucking way would _that_ charge stick, Calaway was sure of that. Adam was a fool to even use the word rape. Kidnapping, well, yes, he had done that, but as for the rest, no way. No way would those charges stick.

Suddenly Mark's thoughts turned to his stable of whores. He wondered what had happened to them. He knew they would be lost and scared. There was no one to tell them what to do. Hell, they would probably piss and shit themselves because they didn't have permission to go to the bathroom.

There was one boy, Mark hoped would step up and lead the others. Phil Brooks, known better as C.M. Punk, was Mark's oldest boy. He also had more of an independent spirit than the others. If anyone could take charge, it would be Punk.

Also, Mark contemplated there would be no reason to remove the boys from the only home they knew. That made Mark relax a bit. He just hoped they had enough sense to keep their fucking mouths shut.

Mark's thoughts went back to Gunner. He'd been looking forward to taking his son out on the lake for a day of fishing, just the two of them. He'd also looked forward to Gunner's reaction about the baby and his parents finally getting married. Gunner had wanted them to marry for a long time now. Mark's hands scrubbed his face in frustration. He had to get out of this; he just fucking had to!

At Roman's high rise apartment, dinner had been devoured and true to his word, Heath cleaned up and washed every dish by himself. However, while Heath worked, Jason stayed in the kitchen to keep Heath company. Heath had refused to let him help, but he allowed Jason to stay and talk.

While Heath cleaned the kitchen, Roman and Adam went up and cleaned the grill. Roman explained that there was an unwritten rule, that the last one to use a grill, had to clean it within a few hours of using it. Everyone was usually very responsible and did just that.

While they were on the rooftop, Adam noticed there was lightening in the far distance. As they finished cleaning the grill, they heard the first, faint rumblings of thunder.

As the group of whores and cops sat in the living room of Roman's apartment, a spring thunderstorm settled in over downtown Chicago. The rain poured and the wind blew. However, the group was focused on the ongoing Monopoly game.

Jason, Dean and Heath were still in the game. Seth had gone bankrupt when he landed on Heath's hotel on Boardwalk three times in a row. The last time was by a Chance card draw that told him to Advance Token To Boardwalk! It also meant they had been through the cards at least once, because Heath had drawn the same card, and purchased the property, early in the game.

Heath looked at Adam and smirked. "And you said I couldn't win with just two properties. One more time for either of them and that's one more out!" He gave Adam a playful but gentle nudge with his elbow.

Adam laughed. "Okay. You have proved me wrong... so far... but, look at all those houses and hotels you have to avoid. We'll see, you little brat... we'll see."

The game progressed for another hour. Dean was finally bankrupt. He was tired, and was the first to shower and head off to bed. Seth soon followed. Jason gave a huge, mouth splitting yawn.

"I hate to say it, but I just can't concentrate anymore. I give up. Heath, you win." Jason declared with another yawn.

"Ha! I did it! I won with two properties!" Heath cheered happily as he began to break the game apart, he started by sorting the property cards, in the order they came around the board. Adam sorted the money and Jason cleared the tokens, houses, hotels, dice and Chance and Community Chest cards from the board.

Roman went around and secured his home for the night. He made sure the door was locked as he slid home the top and bottom bolts his grandfather had added. He lastly pulled the drapes. The storm had lessened, but according the radio, there was another one approaching the city and would hit later in the night.

When the game was boxed and back on the shelf, Jason went to shower. Heath just went to bed. He really didn't like to shower at night, he always said it chilled him too much in the winter, and in the summer he got sweaty at night and had to shower again in the morning anyway, so he waited till morning. Jason finished and went to the room he shared with Dean.

Roman and Adam stood in the hallway. "Well, good night, Adam. Have sweet dreams. Remember, you can come talk to me any time, my door is always open." He gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Roman. Thanks for being a good friend. You have sweet dreams, too." Adam gave Roman a soft smile. He gave Roman's cheek a kiss.

The two parted. Roman went to his own room to shower. Adam took a quick shower. He decided he wash his hair in the morning. It needed a deep condition, and he was too tired to wait the twenty minutes.

When he finished and went to the gust room, Adam smiled. Seth and Heath were curled up together on the far side of the big bed. He knew for sure now, they would not go back to Jericho's. He wondered when they would finally decide to tell him.

Adam slipped into the bed. He wore his baby blue pajamas. He liked to keep his still bruised body covered by the soft material. He pulled up the covers and clutched Archie to his chest. He could tell that Heath and Seth were fast asleep.

Adam was restless. He thought about what Roman had told him about Shawn Helmsley. The man had been much like himself. Of course, Shawn hadn't sold his body, but he'd taken drugs and been a drunk and now he was a highly respected Chief of Police.

Adam wondered, _could_ he get his G.E.D. and go to college. What could he do? He didn't know anything but how to sew a bit, and sell his body. Adam didn't know what kind of real world job he would want to do. He was more confused than ever. He needed some answers.

Adam quietly got out of the bed. He put Archie on his pillow and quietly padded out of the room. He walked to the door of Roman's bedroom. Adam paced back and forth. Adam stopped and put his ear to the door. He could hear the faint sound of the television, Roman was watching the all news channel. He finally found his courage and tapped on the door.

Roman, who was lying in the middle of his bed, smiled. He wondered when Adam was finally going to come to him to talk. "Come in." Roman called out.

Adam poked his head in the room. "Am I bothering you? I'd like to talk... if you don't mind." Adam asked a bit shyly.

Roman smiled, patted the bed and clicked the television off with the remote. As Adam sat cross legged on the bed, Roman put the remote on the bedside table.

Adam didn't quite know where to start. He bit his lip. "Was Shawn really a druggie?" He looked at Roman with curious eyes.

"Yes, he was. A heavy drinker too. He also had the reputation of being a heart breaker, boy toy type. Not... well, you know, but still, he had his share of lovers." Roman wasn't spreading vicious gossip. Shawn told the story openly, it was the testimony he gave as a Christian. He'd tell Adam the same, if he were there.

"Roman, if I _did_ decide to... quit Jericho's and got my G.E.D. and did go to college, what would I _do_? I don't know what kind of job I'd like to have. How would I live in the mean time? I'd have to make money somehow." Adam asked with a deep furrowed brow.

"My offer to stay here is still open. You could use the room you're in now, as long as you want. There are a lot of things you could do. You could see what the college has to offer. You'd be good at radio broadcasting, you have a wonderful speaking voice. You could study business, you'd be great at sales or advertising. You won't know unless you explore and try." Roman spoke in earnest. He felt Adam was really thinking about leaving Jericho's.

Adam sat there in silence. The new storm approached with a brilliant flash of lightening and a crashing, rumble of thunder. It made Adam jump. He hated storms, ever since he and John lived in the box under the bridge.

Roman saw Adam jump and the fright in his eyes. He patted the bed next to him. "Come on" He spoke softly. He gave a bit of a laugh. "The other storm didn't scare you."

Adam moved to lay next to Roman. He laid his head on Roman's chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Adam and held him close. There was another flash and loud rumble, Adam trembled. Roman held him closer. Adam relaxed in Roman's arms.

"I was with everyone, I was lost in the game." Adam gave a muffled reply as the next lighting and thunder hit and he buried his head in Roman's chest.

Adam sighed. "I wish I could just make my mind up easily. It's so hard. Stepping away from everything you know. I feel safe and I am happy with Chris. What if I fail? Then what would I do? I can't stay here forever. Tell me what to do." Adam nearly wailed. He was so damn confused.

Roman kissed the top of Adam's head. "I _can't_ tell you what to do. I _can_ tell you, no matter what, you won't _ever_ be alone. You will _always_ have a place here. I know too, Shawn would help and advise you. I have a feeling too, Heath and Seth will be around, a lot, with Jason and Dean. You _won't_ be alone." Roman emphasized the point strongly.

Again Adam sighed. Was he really about to say this? Was he really sure? "I... I've... decided. I am not going back. I want to tell Chris in person, but I want to at least try. I'm leaving the House of Jericho." He felt both scared and excited. It was time to try a real life in the real world.

Adam only hoped he was ready.


	17. Into the Real World

In the morning, Adam woke up in Roman's arms. He'd fallen asleep after their talk. He'd felt so safe in Roman's arms, especially after the decision he'd made.

Very carefully and quietly, Adam slipped from Roman's arms. He got out of the bed and hurried to the guest room. He was glad to see that Heath and Seth were still deeply asleep.

Adam got into the bed. He didn't want anyone to think he'd spent the night with Roman. No, what he didn't want was anyone to think they had fucked. That would just spoil things. He clutched Archie the bear, and manged to fall into a light sleep.

Roman had woken up when Adam got out of the bed. It had been necessary but he liked the fact that Adam cared enough about his reputation to want to do that.

He also thought about the decision Adam had made. Roman was proud of the blond. He would stand behind Adam and help him as much or as little as he wanted. Roman also wanted to be there when Adam told Jericho, for fear that Chris would try to talk Adam out of leaving, or possibly get violent. He also didn't want Jericho to use guilt to make Adam stay, because that _would_ work; it would draw Adam to change his mind. Roman did not want that to happen.

Roman picked up his pocket watch up from the night stand, it was six-thirty in the morning. He smiled and got out of bed. He wanted to go down to the bakery in the shops area of the Hancock Building. He quickly dressed in jeans and tee shirt. Roman noticed he was the only one up... he laughed... lazy people.

Heath woke up first. He gathered some clean clothes and went to take his shower. He wondered when Adam had come back to bed. Heath had woken up during the night to use the bathroom and Adam wasn't in bed then. He hoped Adam wasn't fucking Roman as payment for them staying there.

Dean and Jason were up next. They muttered good morning as they dressed. Looked like a jeans and tee shirt day all around. They gathered up their shaving kits, and waited for a turn in the bathroom.

Heath finished his shower, dried his mop of red hair, brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. He saw Jason and Dean in their room. "Bathroom's free." He called as he passed the door He quietly put his shower kit in their bedroom. Seth and Adam were still asleep.

Heath went to the kitchen. Roman had just returned with two big boxes of donuts and pastries. The Islander smiled at the red head. He continued to plate their breakfast treats.

Would you please make a pot of coffee, Heath?" Roman asked in a friendly tone and nod to the coffee maker.

Heath suddenly snapped. "Do I have to blow you for a doughnut?" His hands were on his hips, his eyes were like sparks as he glared at Reigns.

Roman nearly dropped the plate he had picked up to carry to the table. His mouth fell open and his eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you talking about? I would never! Heath? Why?" Roman asked in an arid voice. He couldn't believe what Heath had just said. It hurt his feelings; deeply.

Heath still fumed. "Isn't that why Adam didn't come to bed last night? He was too busy being fucked by _you_... as payment for letting us stay here! No wonder you brought us here!"

"Heath Wallace Miller!" Adam's voice barked sharply. Adam had woken up and had come into the kitchen when he'd heard Heath's words to Roman.

Heath spun on his heels and looked at Adam. He saw the fury on Adam's face.

"How dare you, Heath! I'm... shocked you would even think that! For your information, Roman and I were _talking_... _talking_! Thank you for spoiling everything! Roman would _never_! I am ashamed of you!" Adam was furious at the red head. His face was as red as sunrise as he stormed back into the guest room.

Heath hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Mister Reigns. I should have known better. I have no excuse. I will get my things and go."

"Whoa. What the hell is going on in here. Heath, you are not going anywhere." Jason's voice was filled with confusion as he came into the kitchen.

Heath spun to Jason and with a teary voice, explained what had just happened. Jason held Heath in his arms and caressed the red head's back gently. He looked at Roman.

"Heath, I was about to say, I forgive you. It _wasn't_ a nice thing to say, but I can understand it. We _were_ just talking. And, my name is Roman, not Mister Reigns." Roman wasn't pleased, but his voice was polite. He hoped Heath's words hadn't changed Adam's fragile mind.

"Thank you, Roman. You are too kind. I'd better go talk to Adam. I am so sorry. I really am." Heath gave a deep sniff and went to go speak to Adam.

When Heath got to the guest room. Seth was getting dressed and Adam sat on the window sill. It was still raining. The sidewalk far below was a blaze of colors as people walked with umbrellas of all shapes, sizes and colors.

Seth glared at Heath. Apparently Adam had told him what happened. Heath went over to the window where Adam sat, looking out. "I am so fucking sorry, Adam. I apologized to Roman. He's too nice, he forgave me. I don't know why I even thought that. Adam, I am so sorry." Heath sniffed again. He felt so bad he wanted to throw up.

Adam blinked slowly. "It's okay, Heath. After all, it _is_ what I do. I can't blame you for thinking that. It's all I will _ever_ be. I was a fucking fool to think otherwise. I should thank you. I was about to make a big mistake. I just needed reminding of what I am. So, thank you, Heath. Now please, leave me alone." Adam's voices was flat and completely emotionless. His expression was equally unreadable.

Seth grabbed Heath by the arm and pulled him out of the room. He closed the door behind them. "Heath, you fucking fool! Did you hear what he said. I think he was going to leave Jericho's. Now because of you, he changed his mind." Seth spit through his clenched teeth as he spoke. He finished speaking when they got to the kitchen.

The three cops were at the dining table. The plates of bakery items remained untouched. Roman's head rested in his hands. Jason and Dean fiddled with their coffee cups.

Heath sat next to Jason, Seth next to Dean. Large tears welled out of Heath's eyes and ran down his cheeks. He felt worse that he'd ever felt in his entire life. Heath wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Seth looked at Roman. "You'd better go talk to him, before he makes a really stupid decision." He gave Roman an arched brow, knowing look.

Roman knew exactly what Seth meant. He hope it wasn't too late. He got up without a word and went to the guest room. Roman hoped with all his heart Seth was wrong. He didn't knock on the door, he didn't want to give Adam a chance to say no.

Roman went into the room, and right to where Adam sat, staring out of the window. "Don't Adam, don't change your mind. Heath was being stupid, or rather, protective, I think. He was worried I was using you. I know you are scared, but you won't be alone. Please, Adam. Step out into life, try the real world, as you call it. Please, Adam."

Adam looked at Roman. He could see the anxious concern on the man's face. Roman's eyes danced with the fires of hope.

"I thought was a fool to even think I could leave Chris. Heath reminded me of that. Then I looked out there, even in the rain, it's so bright and colorful. Maybe there is something out there for me. I won't know unless I try it, will I? If I fail, I can always go back to Chris. I've heard you, Roman. I would like to talk to Shawn sometime. I am going to try." Adam spoke firmly. He had thought about it. Shawn's story impressed him. It made Adam want to try. He didn't have much hope, but time would tell. He could always go back to being a whore.

Roman grinned. "Good. I know Shawn will speak to you. He likes helping people. Adam, I am so damn proud of you. Well, this will be your room. I'll get you a key and a security card." He rattled everything off with excitement.

Adam laughed. "Okay, Roman. Slow down, one thing at a time. I'm not even sure about Heath and Seth. I want to know, that if they _do_ decide to leave, they have a place to go. I won't just abandon them. Come on, I want some breakfast." Adam stood. Now that he had made up his mind, he was ready. Adam never did anything half way. That was his tribute to his friend, John Cena.

When they got to the dining area, Jason held Heath. Heath had stopped crying, but only just. Seth's head rested on Dean's shoulder. They all looked miserable.

Adam saw how upset Heath was. He sat down in the chair next to Heath. "It's alright, Heath. We all say and do stupid things from time to time. I know, in your way, you were trying to protect me. Look, lets have some breakfast, these look delicious. Then, I want to talk to you boys." Adam picked up a chocolate doughnut and bit into it.

"You're not... mad at me?" Heath asked with a bit of a hiccup. He looked at Adam with wet, red eyes.

Adam tousled Heath's hair. "No, I'm not. But, think before you speak. Now, eat, you love doughnuts." He held a plate up in front of Heath's face with a smile.

Heath threw his arms around Adam, and nearly knocked the plate out of the older man's hand. "I'm sorry. To both of you. I promise to watch my big mouth. I love you, Adam." Heath's last words came from his very soul.

"I love you too, Heath. I could never really be mad at you. Seth, I love you also. You guys are my brothers." Adam gave both Seth and Heath smiles.

The six men ate their breakfast and the chat was friendly. Roman made sure Heath knew there was no anger between them. That lightened Jason's mood. Seth was happier now that things were cleared up, and _that_ made Dean happier.

Heath washed up the few breakfast dishes. He then joined the others in the living room. He sat on the couch with Adam and Seth. Roman, Dean and Jason still sat at the kitchen table. It was the one place Roman allowed smoking, because the vent in the kitchen was so powerful.

Adm looked at Seth and Heath. "Boys, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I've also been watching you. You really don't want to go back to Chris' do you?" He looked again at the two young men.

Seth spoke first. "No, we don't. Adam, it's just not what I want to do with my life. It was fine... for a while, but, now that I have myself more together, I'm ready to face the world again..." Seth explained as best he could.

"Seth's right. I'm tired of my time not being my own. I hate sitting down to do something, then get called away to service a client. Chris has been great, but I want to be my own person. I'll always be grateful to Chris...but... yeah.. I am not going back." Heath's voice was firm.

"Okay. I accept that, but, where will you go? You can't just go out there with no plan. With no place to stay. How will you pay rent? You have no credit, and not much money. Have you thought about that?" Adam was truly worried. He had Roman's offer of help, but not Heath and Seth. Roman couldn't take them all in, it wouldn't be fair.

Before either Heath or Seth could respond, the three Police Detectives came to the living room. They had been listening and now was the time to enter the conversation.

"Seth is going to come stay with me. He will have his own room, even if it is rather small. He can stay as long as he wants." Dean explained as he sat down next to Seth on the huge couch.

Jason chimed in. "Same for Heath. The guest room is really small, but, there is plenty of room in the rest of the townhouse. I live in a really great neighborhood. I got very lucky, my rent was frozen just before the big boom hit my area. Dean's neighborhood is good too. Heath is welcome for as long as he wants. He can do what he wants, when he wants." He too joined Heath on the couch.

Adam nodded. "Well, that does make me feel a lot better. I have listened to all of you, and I decided maybe I, too can have a life away from Chris. Roman is going to let me stay here, in the guest room. But, we have to tell Chris and he won't be happy, especially with me." Adam gave a deep sigh. He really hated the idea of telling Chris.

"Adam, I am so fucking proud of you. I know it's scary, I am terrified, but we _can_ do this. I'd like to try my hand at learning journalism." Seth smiled at Adam with a new gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Chris will just have to get over it. You have done more than your share for him. I want to do something with kids, maybe help at a daycare or playground. You know I love kids. Adam, why don't you ask Mister Hart, maybe there is something you could do in his Chicago company. You'd be great on the radio." Heath spoke with an almost childlike excitement.

"That's what I told him. There is a community college nearby that specializes in creative communications. Once you get your G.E.D., you could start college. I know you would qualify for grants and I'll help you get credit for your student loans. See, Adam, there are loads of possibilities out in the real world. Everyone has to start somewhere." Roman joined in the excitement. He was so happy for Adam.

Even Adam had started to feel even better about his decision, still there was one obstacle left to face. "Well, I'm not getting too... look, we have to tell Chris first. I wonder if they are still at the lake house?" Adam's mood changed again. An angry Chris Jericho was not a pleasant thing at all.

"I'll find out." Roman stated as he pulled out his cell phone. He walked to the kitchen so he could talk in private.

"Probably calling Shawn. He will know bout Jericho. As soon as they are back, you're … no … We're going to get your things. I wish my place was... better, but you will make it nice. I've never decorated, and you have good taste. I can't wait to see the place have some personality, especially yours." Dean spoke first to the group, then to Seth. He had an uncharacteristic soft smile on his boyish face.

"I can't wait. I've never had a place I could decorate... even though it's not my home..." Seth was halted by Dean's finger on his lip.

"If you live there, it's your home, just as much as it is mine, okay?" Dean gave Seth's face a soft caress. Seth leaned into the touch.

Adam smiled. His boys were going to be okay. He thought to himself that romance was probably on the horizon, for the two couples on the couch. Especially for Heath and Jason. He gave a sigh. Romance was not for him, Adam had to figure out what to do, how to make a living, there was no time for romance.

Roman returned. "Jericho and the others came back to town last night. Jericho said it was worth a bit of a risk to get back into a real bed. Titus told Shawn, the boys couldn't pack fast enough." He gave a bit of a laugh and sat down in his favorite lounge chair.

"Let's go then. I want this dealt with as soon as possible." Dean said in a firm tone. The sooner Seth was free, the better.

"I agree. The sooner the better. Putting it off isn't going to make it any easier. Roman?" Jason looked to their leader, brow raised.

Roman gave a firm nod. "Absolutely. But, it's not our decision to make. It's up to Adam, Heath and Seth." He meant it. His face was granite. He was not about to have Adam think he was going to control his life. Adam would have to start making choices for himself; right or wrong. Of course, he would be there to help and support, but not chose.

Seth and Heath looked to Adam. They would do what the older man wanted. Both Heath and Seth knew it would be hardest on Adam. They didn't want anything to happen that would make Adam change his mind.

Adam sighed so deeply his chest rumbled. "You're all right, I know. The sooner the better, but it's so damn hard. This is going to really hurt Chris. Maybe... we shouldn't all leave at once. Maybe I should stay until business gets better. I know I have a week with Bret on the books. I should keep the appointment, so Chris has the money. I mean it is ten thousand dollars..." He bit his lip, ready for the backlash.

"No, Adam! Please don't do that. If you stay this time, you will find another excuse to stay after that. You will never leave. You made up your mind, now be a man and stick to your decision!" Heath spoke with sparks in his eyes and a sharp edge to his voice. He wasn't going to let Adam back out.

Adam let out another sigh. "Yes you're right. I just had a temporary set back. Chris can send someone else. Evan would be perfect for Bret. Okay, I'll go when ever you say." Adam spoke with renewed conviction.

"Let's go right now." Seth spoke up. He was more than read to put Jericho behind him.

Roman got up. "Then lets go." He grabbed his cell phone up from the coffee table.

The others followed. Seth and Heath were excited, but Adam was extremely quiet as Roman drove towards Jericho's house. Roman had moved the seats in the club cab, so it gave the four men more leg room.

Adam kept going over and over what he was going to say to Chris. He felt Roman's hand take hold of his. It gave Adam comfort and strength. He only hoped things wouldn't get too ugly. Chris Jericho could have a really nasty temper.

Adam swallowed hard when Roman pulled the truck in the long, curved driveway. He'd used Roman's cell phone a few blocks ago and told Wade they were coming. He didn't want Wade to panic when a strange truck showed up.

Roman put the truck in park. He turned to look at Adam. "You ready?" Adam nodded silently. Roman continued. "Be strong, confident and brave. You can do this. All three of you!" He opened his door, got out, went around the truck and opened Adam's door as well as the club cab. Everyone got out.

As they reached the top step, Wade Barrett opened the door. "Welcome back. Thank you for watching after these three. I'll take them from here. Come on, you are just in time. Chris is going to tell everyone about something important." The Brit waved for Adam, Heath and Seth to come into the house.

Roman stood at the top of the steps, the others behind him. "If you don't mind, I am obligated to keep Adam in my custody. He still has to be interviewed by the Prosecuting Attorney." He used his official police voice and stance.

Wade had no choice but to step aside and let the three Detectives in as well. Wade was fed up with cops. The two that had stayed at the lake house had driven him crazy with their antics. At least the boys liked them.

Wade led the six men down the stairs to the kitchen. Chris and the others were gathered around the table. Everyone smiled and greeted Adam, Heath and Seth warmly. Adam, Heath and Seth sat down in their usual places. Roman, Dean and Jason stood back against the kitchen counter.

Adam spoke. "Chris, before you say what you have to say, there is something you need to know." He looked at Chris for permission to continue.

Chris nodded. "Okay, sounds important. Go ahead, Adam." He waved his hand for Adam to speak.

Adam cast a glance at Roman. Roman gave him a slight smile, and confident nod. Adam took a very deep breath and began to speak.

"Heath, Seth and I have decided to leave. Chris, I know you saved me when I needed it. I owe you a lot, but I have _given_ you a lot. I want, _we_ want, to try to make it out in the real world. I _am_ grateful to you, Chris, I really am, but... after... what happened, I want a change in my life. I hope you can understand." Adam spoke firmly and he looked at Chris stoically.

The boys around the table grew still and quiet. They stared at Adam with open mouths and wide eyes. They could not believe what Adam had just said. The boys looked from Adam to Chris. They wondered if Chris would explode or accept Adam's declaration.

Chris sat back in his chair. He took a puff from his lit cigarette and exhaled. "I see. You do know I have a contract with Hart for next month. You have an obligation to him. Adam, I know what happened to you was terrible, but to just walk out on me? The boys? Everything you know? What will you do? Where will you go?" He was absolutely calm and continued to smoke his cigarette.

Adam had been prepared for many reactions, but his was not once of them. He almost wished Chris would have gotten angry, that he could have dealt with.

"I know about Hart, but I think he would get along really well with Evan. Evan, you would be perfect for Bret, you really would. As far as what we are going to do, we want to get our G.E.D.s then go on to the community college. There is a whole world of opportunity for us to chose from. I will be staying with Detective Reigns. Heath with Detective Reso and Seth will stay with Detective Ambrose. And no, we will _not_ be staying with them for _that_. We will each have our own rooms. I just... can't be a whore anymore. I am tired of it. I want to be more than that. I didn't mind being one, and I am not ashamed of the fact I was a whore. I was a damn good one. I just... after Calaway... I want to decide for myself, when and who I fuck." Adam again spoke openly and firmly. His eyes burned with hope for the future.

Justin spoke up. "It's your life, and if that's what you want, then that's what you should do. I hope everything works out, for all of you." He had a bit of sadness in his voice, almost envy in his eyes.

Chris tapped his cigarette on the side of the ashtray and watched the gray bits fall into the tray. He looked around the table at his boys. Chris' last gaze fell on Adam.

"Adam, I can respect that. I hope you make something of your life. You've done more than your share, you have well paid me back. You are not a slave, I don't own you, any of you. Heath, Seth, you have been good boys. I was lucky to have you here. As a matter of fact, this leads me to why I called you all here..." Chris paused to take the last drag of his cigarette, then put it out with a sigh.

Chris Jericho continued. "Boy's this will come as a shock, but, I am closing down the prostitution part of the business. I will have to fulfil Hart's contract. Evan, if you are willing, I would appreciate it. I am not throwing you boys out. This is your home and it always will be. It's because of you, I am able to do this. I have other investments, legal ones..." He paused and looked at the three law enforcement officers with a raised brow. Chris went on.

"I'm going into business with Johnny Ace. We are going to expand The Pink Cigar, make it into an exclusive night club. We want a gay bar with class. It's something that is lacking on this side of town. Now, this leads me to you boys. The Club will need waiters and entertainment. I don't mean pole dancing or stripping, I am talking about legitimate entertainment. I want you boys to come work for us. You will earn a salary. You can continue to call this home. After things get established, we will work out room and board, but it will be very cheap." He paused and lit another cigarette.

Again Chris continued. "We have been talking about this idea for a while. When the crack down on prostitution began and business was truly affected, Johnny Ace and I knew it was time. Wade and Mark Henry will be in charge of security, keep you boys safe. Prostitution will _not_ be a part of the job. So, there you have it. So, are you boys willing to make the change?" He looked at his dear boys, seated around the table.

It took a full minute for Chris' words to sink in, but when they did the kitchen was filled with excitement. All the boys wore ear to ear smiles.

"You mean we don't have to... anymore? We can just be waiters and bus boys and not have to... Can we still study for our G.E.D.s?" Cody asked with hesitation. He hoped this wasn't a cruel trick.

Chris exhaled a puff of smoke. "No, you don't have to turn any more tricks, ever. Yes, you can keep studying. It will be a few weeks before the new Pink Cigar is ready. Evan, what about Hart? Yours would be the single, one time exception." He hoped Evan would agree, he needed the money from the contract, but Chris would not force him.

Evan shrugged. "I don't mind. He is nice and you did make a contract with him. And, I am sure we would benefit from the money. So yes, if he wants me I will go out one last time. This is wonderful, Chris. I think I can speak for all of us; thank you." He gave Jericho a brilliant smile.

"I am so happy! I can leave now and not have to worry about you. I'll get a phone soon and I'll call you. I will _always_ be there for you, any time. You are all my babies." Adam started hugging each of the men around the table.

Adam hugged Chris last. "I will miss you. This is a wonderful thing you are doing. It's also the right thing, Chris. I will never forget all you have done for me. I do love you. I hope to come see the new club when it opens. All the best, dear Chris." Adam's eyes were filled with tears as he spoke. This was yet another goodbye in his life, but for once, it was filled with hope and positive vibes.

Chris' blue eyes shone as well. "We have been through a lot together. Don't let what he did to you change you. I feel so guilty, it was partly my fault... I am so sorry, darling. Good luck, Adam. I mean that. You're the first name on the guest list. I love you, too. Now, go pack, get out, and make a life for yourself. That goes for you too, Heath and Seth. Good luck and if you ever need anything, I'm always here." He gave a deep sniff and swiped his eyes.

"Come on, help us pack." Heath spoke with excitement to the others. Everyone but Chris, Wade and the three Detectives left to go upstairs.

When the boys had left, Chris turned to the Detectives. He narrowed his eyes at the trio. "You'd better take good care of those boys. They may have been whores, but they were always more than that to me. I care about them, and I don't want to see them hurt. This better not be some evil excuse to use them in your beds. I _will_ be watching, cops or not. Am I understood?" Jericho's voice was fierce and his expression mirrored it.

Roman admired Jericho, in both word and deed. "Don't worry, Jericho. We aren't about to use or hurt them. I admire what you are doing for those boys. I wish others would follow your example. You are truly a decent man, Jericho. I would be honored to shake your hand." Roman moved to do so. Chris stood and firmly shook hands with Reigns. A moment of respect and mutual understanding passed between them; both were satisfied.

Chris still held Roman's hand firmly. "After what happened to Adam, I knew I had to do something..." he let go of Roman's hand, but kept his intense gaze on the Detective. "You guys came down hard, clients were nervous. This was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. Besides, I hear my boys, often, crying, alone at night. No one _wants_ to be a whore. Maybe I'm soft, but I'd rather see them happy. Just... go easy on the street rats, they need the work. They haven't been so lucky. We hope a new, classy and formal club will appease Madame Mayor and make her happy. It really is going to be something. We've bought the adjoining buildings on either side so we can expand." Chris explained, with excitement in his eyes.

"A good club is needed in the area. I hope we can be on the guest list. Don't worry, Seth will be looked after. I will hurt anyone who lays a finger on him." Dean's arms were crossed over his chest as he eyed Jericho.

Jason added his thoughts. "Same goes for Heath. Maybe you can help some of the less lucky boys. Some of them have real talent. When they aren't turning tricks, I've seen some really talented buskers, there are some good singers out there." He gave Chris a hopeful look.

"Good idea, I will look into it. Go upstairs if you want. Wade and I have some work to do. Take care of my boys." Chris shook hands with the Detectives again and went upstairs to his office. Roman, Dean and Jason went up to see how the packing was going.

Adam took a couple of the suits from Hart and a suitcase full of clothes, socks, underwear and another case with shoes, belts and bathroom things. Lastly he packed jewelry he'd been given over the years. If nothing else he could pawn it. The rest of the clothes and things he didn't want were split between the others.

When the Detectives walked in, Heath loaded them down with bags to take down to the truck. Jason laughed. "So bossy already." As he took a bag from Heath. Everyone laughed, but underneath they were sad.

Evan looked at Adam. "I am going to miss you. I hope Mister Hart will like me. Any advice?" He helped Adam pack a few last minute mementos in a shoe box.

Adam sat back on his heels, he was kneeling on the floor by his bedside table. "Well, he does like a lot of sex, but he isn't kinky. He is a very giving and gentle lover. Don't over argue if he wants to spoil you. He also likes to talk business. If he asks your opinion on something, be honest. Don't say what you think he wants to hear. He likes different opinions. You will get along fine with him, don't worry." Adam gave Evan's hair a tousle and went back to work.

Seth and Heath didn't have as much to pack as Adam. After all, in reality Adam had been there a lot longer, and he had Bret Hart, as well as a few other kind and generous clients. Still, they had two full suit cases each. Roman, Dean and Jason had to make a second trip to the truck .

Adam put the lid on the shoe box. "Well boys, that's it. I am so glad Chris is doing what he's doing. You boys work hard to help him. He didn't have to do this. It shows he really does care about you. I'm going to miss you, but this isn't really good bye. As soon as I have a phone, I will call. It might be awhile, but maybe I can use Roman's phone sometime. Well, this is it. I love you all." Adam's eyes filled with tears as he hugged, Evan, Dolph, JoMo, Justin, Cody and Drew. It was both exciting and sad.

Heath and Seth said their teary goodbyes as well. It was harder on Heath than Seth because after Adam, Heath had been their the longest. The hugs were tight and heartfelt. Again excitement for the future battled with the memories of the past.

The six young men of the now former House of Jericho, stood on the steps. They waved as Roman drove away. From his office window, Chris Jericho watched sadly. He'd loved Adam very much and had one day wanted a baby with the blond beauty.

Chris knew, sometimes, when you loved something, you had to let it go. Adam deserved a chance in the real world. He hoped it worked out; for all of them.

 _ **A/N:** While I am not "officially" ending the story with this chapter, it is the end of Part One. Part Two will begin with the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed Part One. Part Two will be filled with drama, romance and adventure. Thank you, and enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_


	18. A New Life Begins

**THE EYES IN THE MIRROR, PART II:**

Two days after Adam, Heath and Seth had left the House of Jericho it was time for another parting. Shawn and Hunter had confirmed that were was no long a threat of danger from Mark Calaway. The three former whores no longer had to hide. Dean and Jason were anxious to take Seth and Heath to their new homes. Heath and Seth were equally as excited to go, even though it meant leaving Adam.

The six men were in the underground parking garage of the Hancock Building. Jason and Dean were loading Heath's and Seth's bags into their cars. Adam, Heath and Seth stood off to the side in a three man embrace. They were trying to be brave, but their eyes glistened with moisture.

"Okay, this is silly. It's not good bye. We are meeting for breakfast on Sunday. That's only two days away." Seth reasoned with a bit of a laugh.

"You're right, but still... Adam and I have shared a room for a long time. It's going to take awhile to get used to not having to wait two hours to get in the bathroom." He gave his own emotion filled laugh.

Adam gasped in mock horror. "I wasn't that bad, an hour and a half at most. It's going to be alright. You'll be too busy to miss me. Be good boys and behave yourselves. I do love you." He gave them another hug.

Dean and Jason closed the trunks of their cars at almost the same time. Heath and Seth sighed and broke away from Adam.

Roman stood behind Adam, ready to be supportive if Adam needed him. Adam waved as Seth and Heath got into Dean and Jason's cars. When they drove off, Adam trembled.

"You will be alright, and so will they. I know it's hard, but as you told them, you will be too busy. Come on, lets go back up, you have that GED test to study for." Roman laid a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder.

"I need to stop at the office store on the second level. I need some things." Adam stated as he followed Roman to the elevators.

On the second level of the building there were shops and offices of every ilk. Roman led Adam to the Staples store.

Adam picked up a small shopping basket. "You know, I just realized, I haven't shopped like this in years. I mean, sure I shopped with Bret, but I mean, shopped... for myself... wow...look at all this stuff." His eyes grew wide at the sight.

It wasn't that Adam hadn't been in stores. It was that he was _there_ , able to buy what _he_ wanted, to look as long as _he_ wanted and decide for _himself_ what to buy. Chris, Wade or even Bret did all the picking and choosing and always in a rush. So for Adam, it was like the first time. It was exciting.

Adam however, wasn't foolish. He had some money of his own, but he had to be careful with it. Over the years, he saved tips from clients and had two thousand dollars to live off of.

Chris put a certain percentage of contract money into an account for Adam, each boy had one. Chris had told Adam, when he was ready, he would transfer the money to Adam's bank. Adam had not done that yet. Although he'd probably just use the same bank Roman used. After all, there was a Chase Bank, downstairs in the main lobby of the building.

There was so much to do to settle into the real world. Roman advised Adam to go slow, one thing at a time. It would less stressful, and lead to making better decisions.

Adam picked up a new binder, loose leaf paper, a pack of pens, a pack of pencils and a kit that had a mini stapler, ruler, erasers, pencil sharpener, and paper clips. He also picked up some highlighters and the thick GED study guide.

Roman was ready to help if Adam hadn't brought enough cash, but he didn't offer to pay. It was strange to Adam, he was ready to tell Roman no, that he'd pay, but Roman never offered. So different from shopping with Bret, it made a very nice change.

Adam felt a bit of pride as he carried the plastic bag with the items, he had picked out and paid for. To most people it would seem mundane or silly, but for Adam, it was another step into the real world.

Before they went any further, Roman stopped, Adam nearly crashed into him. "Sorry, Adam. I just noticed that sale banner." Roman pointed to a large, colorful sign in the window of a popular cellular phone company.

"I can't afford one yet." Adam spoke thoughtfully as he looked at the vast array of cell phones in the window.

"Yes, you can. Look. If I renew my contract, I can add a second line for free and get a phone for eighty percent off. They are wanting to get rid of their older phones. Unless you want the newest. You could have your own number." Roman looked at Adam with an arched brow. Was he pushing?

"Well... I would like a phone and that is a great deal. I don't give a fig about it being last year's model. What would I have to pay you per month? I don't have much." Adam bit his lip thoughtfully. He was tempted.

"We will work it out. Adam, it is alright to accept help, until you are on your feet. You really do need a phone. I'll feel a lot better, going to work, knowing you have one. I've been really careful not to push or interfere in your life or your decisions. Let me do this one thing, please?" Roman looked at Adam. His eyes were soft and smile was warm and sincere.

Adam saw that his friend wanted to do this, for his safety more than anything else. "Oh... well.. alright. But, Roman, promise me, once I am on my feet, you will let me pay my cost." He spoke firmly with a curt nod of agreement.

An hour later, Adam sat with Roman on the couch. Adam was putting a few numbers into his new I phone 5. He had Roman's cell and office numbers, and the same for Dean and Jason. He also had Shawn's private number and office number. Lastly, he added Chris' number.

"There, now I am all connected. Will I ride to work with you on Monday or should I take the bus?" Adam asked as he looked at the bonus day planner that had come with the binder he'd purchased.

Roman smiled. Adam was sure organized. He wished he could be like that, especially at work. "You can ride in with me. You'll have to wait before your appointment, but save the bus fare." Roman watched as Adam wrote it down in the small booklet.

"Okay. When do you think I will be able to talk to Shawn... about... things?" Adam cast a glance at Roman. The man was looking intently at a file on his lap top computer. Adam thought Roman was extremely handsome when he was in work mode.

"... until then... Adam? um... Adam?" Roman had answered Adam's question, but he could tell Adam hadn't heard him. As a matter of fact, Adam seemed to be looking at him like he was stark naked. Roman had to fight the blush he felt rising up in his cheeks. Actually, Adam was rather beautiful himself.

Adam shook his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought... tough math problem on the GED worksheet. I've been plagued by it since yesterday. What did you say? About Shawn?" He looked at Roman with innocent hazel eyes.

"I said, he won't have a lot of free time until your case gets further along. I used to be good at math, show me the problem?" Roman closed his computer to give Adam his attention.

Adam picked up a worksheet he'd printed off the computer. He looked up the same worksheet in the GED Study Guide he'd purchased. He took a pencil in hand and gave the printed out sheet to Roman, while he looked at the one in the book.

Adam sighed. "I used to make straight A's in math, but seems I've forgotten more than I remember." Adam felt rather stupid. It was a problem from first year algebra, he was in the advanced class when he'd runaway from school.

Roman looked at the sheet in his hand. He picked up another of Adam's new pencils and laid the paper on the coffee table. He frowned as he worked the problem.

"This... something is not …. let me see that book." Roman's voice was filled with confusion. Adam passed the book to Roman.

Roman looked back and forth from the paper to the book then back. "Well, no wonder. Work the problem in the book" Roman passed it back to Adam.

Adam looked at the problem and worked it out in less than a minute. "I don't understand, it's the same problem." He scratched his head in confusion.

"Not exactly, look." Roman showed Adam the print out and continued. "They put it in wrong on the computer. They put X when it should have been Y², see? He pointed out the difference between the book and paper.

Adam frowned. "Well, that'ts not very helpful is it? " He turned his head, he came nose to nose with Roman. Roman's lips were full and looked warm and soft. Adam had to fight the urge to kiss those lips.

Roman noticed, Adam's lips were just right for kissing. There was a delicious, pouty look to them. Roman wondered how they would feel, pressed against his. Roman had to fight the urge to kiss those lips.

The two men quickly parted from each other. Adam's heart pounded as he tried to concentrate on the next problem. Roman opened his lap top again. He found himself having a difficult time trying to remember how to breathe.

Several minutes passed. Roman was the one to finally break the silence. "There, I reported the error. There was an email address for sending corrections, they must have made a few errors when putting the information into the computer. No wonder you had such a hard time. No one could have figured out _that_ problem." Roman nodded to the print out on the coffee table.

"They should be more careful. I should call the boys and warn them to double check everything with the book. Thanks for reporting it." Adam tried not to sound as breathless as he felt.

Adam tried to go back to work, but his eyes kept wandering to Roman. The man's muscles barely flexed as he typed on the computer. His long, raven hair fell in soft waves and framed his handsome face. Why was he looking at Roman like that? The man was a good friend, nothing more. Adam picked up the study guide and focused on his work.

Roman glanced over when he heard Adam readjust himself on the couch. The blond's long hair fell in soft waves and beautifully framed his face. Adam's muscles flexed as he held the thick study guide. The tip of Adam's tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth as he worked the next math problem. Roman chided himself, Adam was a friend, nothing more.

The weekend passed quietly, until Sunday morning when Dean, Seth, Jason, Heath, Roman and Adam met at a restaurant for Sunday brunch.

The three police Detectives were hardly able to get a word in edge ways. Adam, Heath and Seth talked so much and so rapidly about what they'd been doing. It was like it had been a full year since they'd seen each other instead of two days.

Seth was excited, after brunch, Dean was taking him to the Aquarium, and Jason was taking Heath on a boat ride tour of the Chicago River. Roman felt bad, that he hadn't planned something to do with Adam.

The three couples parted a couple of hours later with hugs between Adam, Seth and Heath. Roman opened the passenger door of the truck for Adam. He then went around and slipped into the driver's seat.

Adam gave another wave as Jason and Heath pulled out of the parking lot. "They are so happy. It's like they are different people." He grinned happily. He was so glad Seth and Heath were happy. They never smiled or laughed that much at Jericho's.

Roman thought Adam's smile was dazzling and made his whole face light up. He got an idea. Roman hoped it would be something Adam would enjoy and probably hadn't seen before.

Adam knew after a few minutes, they were not headed back to the downtown area. "Um... Roman? Are you lost?" Adam asked brow raised as Roman continued to drive in the opposite direction of home.

Roman kept his eyes on the busy traffic. "Have you ever been to the Lurie Garden? It's part of Millennium Park." He glanced over at Adam. The man still wore a beautiful smile.

"No, I haven't. I've always wanted to see it, but... Roman, you don't have to entertain me. I'm sure you have things to do before going back to work tomorrow. I can always use the time to study." Adam's voice was quiet. He didn't want Roman thinking he was jealous of Seth and Heath.

Roman picked his words carefully. "I'd like a bit of a walk, clear my head. You could benefit as well. Too much studying at once will clog your mind. Besides, not supposed to work on Sundays. So do you want to? See the garden?" Roman asked as he kept his eye on the stop light.

Adam bit his lip, he would love to sped the day, strolling among beautiful flowers with the handsome Islander. But, was it right? They were just friends. A stroll in the garden was usually something lovers did. Why couldn't he ever just make up his mind?

"Um... Adam? I need to know, the turn off is coming up." Roman asked in a harried tone.

"Yes, sorry. I'd love to see the flowers. It _will_ do me good to clear my head. I'm sorry, making decisions is more difficult than I thought. I've never been good at it." Adam replied with a bit of a dry, wry laugh. He must sound so stupid at times.

Roman made the turn into the Millennium Park. "I can understand. For a long, long time, all your decisions were made for you. It also shows you're not rash. Nothing wrong with making slow, careful decisions, unless you are driving and need to go left or right quickly." He gave a laugh of his own and parked the truck.

Adam opened his own door, before Roman could get around the truck. He stepped out. "You're right, about decisions being made for me. I guess I wouldn't make a good police officer, trying to decide where to go." He laughed again and walked beside Roman to the entrance of the Lurie Garden.

Roman looked over at Adam. "You might struggle with being a patrol officer, but you'd make a good Detective. We have to do a lot of analytical thinking. Shawn can make a decision in a split second, or he can spend hours trying to decide to left or right during an investigation."

They stopped talking. They stepped down the garden path. Both men were swept away by the explosion of colors and wonderful smells of all the different flowers, grasses, shrubs and trees.

The garden was as beautiful as the late spring day. The recent storms had watered the garden and the blooms were large and fresh. There were others enjoying the garden but not so many it was crowded.

Roman watched Adam he walked along the path. The sun made Adam's long pony tail look like it was made of golden silk. Adam's entire demeanour seemed to change, the man was completely relaxed. Adam's still slightly bruised and discolored face was soft, his eyes sparkled, he was beautiful.

Adam knelt down "I'm going to try the camera on my phone." He pulled the device out his pocket and fiddled with it. He wasn't quite sure how to use it.

Roman watched, he wanted Adam to learn for himself, but when he saw Adam getting frustrated, he too knelt down. "It's this, then this... now try it." Roman pointed out which buttons to push.

Adam leaned in and took a picture of a pretty cornflower. When he looked at the results, he grinned. He turned to thank Roman. The two men were once again nose to nose.

They looked into each others eyes. Both Roman and Adam had the desire to press their lips together. Neither man moved, neither could breathe. Time stopped or least it felt like it.

Adam was the first to break the moment. "Thank you." His breath was warm and sweet against Roman's cheek. It was like a caress.

"You're welcome. They can be tricky, I always have trouble the first time I get a new phone. Each one is always slightly different in how they work." Roman's voice was a sweet, soft whisper against Adam's cheek.

With a bit of reluctance, Roman stood. Adam remained on his knees to take more pictures. Roman spied a vendors cart. He walked over to the cart and made his purchase. He hoped Adam liked popcorn.

When Adam stood he grinned like a child. "Ooo popcorn!" He took some in his fingers as Roman held out the large red and white striped bag.

Roman smiled. He loved that something so simple could make Adam happy. "This is so much better than microwave popcorn. Help yourself." He again held the bag out to Adam.

Adam nodded in eager agreement as he tossed a small handful of the salty, buttery popcorn into his mouth. The butter left a slight gloss on Adam's pouty lips. It was all Roman could do to keep himself from kissing the delicious looking lips.

The former whore and the Police Detective walked among the flowers and shared the popcorn. They talked about... life. Roman told a funny story about a long stakeout with Dean and Damien. Roman told that by the end of the night, Dean was ready to push Damien into the Chicago River.

"... I don't quite know how it happened, but, Damien _did_ wind up in the river. Dean said he tripped, and Damien didn't argue, but Dean looked like the cat that ate the canary..." Roman finished the story and Adam was nearly bent double with laughter. It was the sweetest sound Roman had heard in a long time.

"Dean must be a fun person. No wonder Seth gets along with him. Hey look..." Adam suddenly smiled and nodded towards park bench where a couple sat... kissing.

Roman snickered. "They are still like newlyweds at times. They have a brilliant marriage. Come on, lets go say hello." He grabbed Adam's hand and led him over to the bench. Adam laughed and followed.

"Indecent exposure. That's a big fine." Roman laughed as Shawn and Hunter broke their kiss and jumped apart like two teens caught by their parents.

Shawn's face flushed and Hunter looked like a guilty criminal. Hunter then scowled. "Thanks a lot, Reigns. You just cock blocked me! I should put you on night shift. Hello, Adam. How are you?" Hunter's scowl turned to a smile.

"I'm fine, Sir. Such a beautiful day. Roman thought a walk would help clear my head from my studies. How are you, Sir, and you Sir?" Adam spoke with deep respect to the two older men, with a soft smile on his lips.

Shawn looked at Adam with a smile of his own. "Adam, please, it's Hunter and Shawn. Roman is right, nothing like an afternoon in the fresh air to clear your head. We come here nearly every Sunday, after church. Have been almost since the place opened. Sit down and join us." Shawn moved closer to his husband to make room for Adam.

Adam sat next to the older man. He looked at Shawn with an awe-like gleam in his eyes. Roman noticed Adam's expression. "Hunter, lets go get some cold drinks. Gotta wash down that popcorn. " He flashed his eyes to Adam and Shawn, then back to Hunter.

Hunter understood. "Sounds good. We will be back in a bit." He gave Shawn a quick peck on the cheek and then went off with Roman.

"So, Adam, you ready for tomorrow? It won't be too painful, just long. I promise you won't come in contact with Calaway." Shawn gave Adam's knee a reassuring pat.

Adam chuffed a bit. "As ready as I can be. Um.. I … did... um... were... oh, never mind. None of my business." He nervously toyed with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

Shawn gave Adam a knowing smile. "Yes, I was. I was addicted to drugs and alcohol, and I was quiet the boy toy. I was dangerously close to the edge. I guess the only difference between you and I was, I gave it away. Then, one day, much like you, I decided to change my life. I had a lot of help from the Pastor at the church on the college campus, and of course Hunter. However, _I_ decided to change, not for them but for _me_. It wasn't easy, as you well know, but no reward in life is without struggle. It's that struggle that gives you strength. It _won't_ be easy, Adam, this is a _huge_ change in your life. _Lean_ on Roman, he is a good man and a good friend. He is very much a loner, he must really interested in helping you. So, _let_ him. Don't be afraid to _ask_ for help. I'm always available. You _can_ do this, and I am proud of you." Shawn's voice was etched with sincerity as he spoke openly to Adam.

Adam's face was set in a grim expression. He was in deep thought. Shawn noticed and grew concerned. "Adam? What's in that pretty head of yours? You can talk to me about anything."

"I just... Roman...I... he... I feel so safe and comfortable around him. I barely know him... Oh... I don't know what I am trying to say." Adam slapped his palms on his thighs in frustration.

"You're worried that maybe you have some deeper feelings for him, because he's the one that helped you? Maybe you think it's some kind of hero worship?" Shawn rubbed his stubbly chin thoughtfully.

Adam looked at Shawn like he was the wisest man on earth, and to Adam, he was. "That's it! I... I've never had a real relationship. He's just a friend, right? You can't know someone a little over a week and... Besides, to him I am just a friend... a... used up whore..." Adam was all over the place. He was so confused.

Shawn scowled. "Adam, before we talk any further, I don't want you to say _anything_ like that again. Your previous occupation is not who you are. Don't put yourself down for it. Now, Adam, are you saying you have feelings for Roman?" Shawn lit a cigarette. It was going to be one of those kinds of talks.

Adam nearly wailed in frustration. "I don't know! I... sometimes when I look at him, my heart starts pounding, I forget how to breathe. It's... it has to be what you said, a kind of hero worship. I don't want to do anything that would wreck our friendship. He is the first real friend in my venture in to the real world. Maybe I'm caught up in... Oh Shawn, I am so confused. When I... worked, I always told myself love and romance is for... others... in the real world. I was convinced no one could love a... whore. I wasn't worth loving. I also didn't think I could be anything else. Roman, you and others said I could... if I just try. Well, I'm trying... and I like it, so far..." Adam paused, he felt like he was talking in circles, like a blithering idiot.

"So, you think maybe you could have a relationship? Of course you can. You're thinking you could be having those flashes of feelings about Roman because he's the first person that's treated you _normally_?" Shawn looked at Adam, brow arched. He wanted Adam to know he wasn't a blithering idiot.

Adam's own brow raised. "That's what was trying to put to words. That must be it, It can't be real feelings, as I said, because we really only just met." His brow crinkled again.

Shawn gave a bit of a laugh. "I met Hunter on Sunday. He proposed on Tuesday, we married on Friday, nearly twenty four years ago. So time knowing someone means nothing, we just knew. I've noticed something about you in the short time we've known each other. You think too much and to hard about things. It's good to be careful about choices,but, you can over think, which is what you do. What you should do, is just be yourself. Be the best Adam Copeland you can be. If something more than friendship is meant to be between you and Roman, it will. If not, you still have a good friend. Stop looking for things to worry about. Make sense?" Shawn looked at Adam with deep concern.

Adam nodded thoughtfully. "It's hard to be me, I don't know who I am right now. I only know what I was." He sighed.

A bottle of iced tea appeared in front of Adam's face. "You are Adam, nothing more, nothing less. Just be you and you will discover who that is. Then when you discover that, your life will change again. You'll start a new journey of discovery. Everyone does that. That's what life is. Constantly growing, learning and changing. That's what makes it so exciting. There is just one thing you need to do. Stop worrying about it so much. You will be fine, you won't fall. If you stumble, I will be right behind you, and so will these two." Roman's voice spoke softly. He'd heard the last part of Shawn and Adam's conversation. Roman hoped Shawn had helped Adam.

Adam took the bottle of tea and smiled. "Thank you for the iced tea. I knew giving up everything I knew and was comfortable with would be hard. It really helps knowing I am not alone. Shawn, you made me feel better, and I do worry about things too much. I guess the old adage is right, let the chips fall where they may. When things are more settled, maybe we could all get together for dinner. You know, aside from going out with Heath, Seth, Jason and Dean, I haven't gone out with friends for an evening... ever. It's always been... work related. Now that I've left Chris, I didn't realize how much of life I'd forgotten." Adam cracked open the seal of the bottle, opened it and sipped the sweet, lemon flavored tea.

Hunter frowned. "Guess I never thought of that. Things we do everyday and take for granted are basically new to you. Now, I understand Detective Phoenix's report much better. She is the one that is looking after Calaway's boys. She implied they were more like helpless children." He rubbed his bearded chin.

Adam let out a slow breath. "I can only imagine. If the way he treated me was how he treated them... those poor boys. I wish they could go to Chris'. I guess you know what he did. Calaway's boys need someone to look after them. Evan and Cody would be great, they were both in BDSM houses before Chris saved them. Anything you could do?" He looked at the two chiefs with hope.

Hunter had pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. It was as much a part of his equipment as his weapon. He took out his pen. "Evan and Cody?" He looked at Adam.

"Yeah. Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes. They are good boys and I know if they were given the chance, they could help. Those boys of Calaway's must be so scared. Is someone with them? Where are they?" Adam's only thought now was those six boys in that horrible place.

Shawn laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Don't fret. Detective Lieutenant Beth Phoenix is staying with them at Calaway's. She felt they would be better off staying where they felt comfortable with their surroundings. She's a good, kind officer. She even left her wife and daughters to stay with the boys for a while. So you can relax, Adam. This is a prime example of what I was saying. It's wonderful that you are so kind and caring, but those boys are being well looked after. Honey, you can't save the world. You need to worry about yourself first." Shawn's voice was soft and earnest.

"Shawn is right, Adam. Every time you've worked a difficult problem in your work book, you call over to Jericho's to see if they got the problem worked out. I counted. You called fifteen times yesterday. It interrupted your own studies, so you were up all hours to catch up. Worry about _you_ not them." Roman was kind, but firm. He was so worried Adam cared more about others than himself.

Adam gave a small titter. "From the time I was fifteen and met John Cena, I've take care of everyone else. I guess, I don't know how to care about myself. I wasn't worth it, I thought others could be saved." He fiddled with the plastic seal ring of the iced tea bottle.

Shawn suddenly pulled Adam into what could only be described as a "motherly" embrace. His turquoise eyes filled with tears. "You poor baby, sweet, dear boy. You needed someone to take care of you..." He had to pause, he was so choked with emotion. "We are going to take care of you now. Show you it's okay to love yourself. You are the most worthy young man I've ever met. Please baby, don't ever think you're not worth it, oh please." Shawn didn't cry, but he was close to it. He rocked Adam gently in his arms.

Neither Hunter nor Roman had seen Shawn react so strongly. They just sat quietly and let the moment happen. It seemed both men needed the release.

Adam buried himself in Shawn comforting arms. It was the most parental embrace he'd felt since the last morning of his mother's life. She'd given him a big birthday hug, just before she left for the court house that fateful day. Adam couldn't stop the rainfall of tears that fell from his hazel eyes.

Shawn gave a deep sniff. "You've had the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long. No wonder you feel so down on yourself. You've been so busy picking every one else, and nobody picked you up. You just let it all out, baby. Let it all out." He kept rocking Adam in his arms.

Roman's heart went out to both Shawn and Adam. Shawn would have made such a wonderful parent. And for Adam, Roman vowed to bolster Adam anyway he could.

It was a few more minutes before Shawn released Adam from his embrace. He took Adam's face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Adam's cheek. There were tears on Adam's light beard as well. Shawn gave Adam a soft smile.

Adam went to speak, but a hiccup stopped his words. He swallowed and tried again. "I'm... sorry. I don't know why I fell apart like that. Thank you. Thank for thinking I'm worth it. I guess... I have taken care of everyone else. I... don't think I know how to care about myself... it seems so... selfish." Adam gave another hiccoughed sniff.

Shawn shook his head. "No, it isn't selfish. Adam, if you don't take care of yourself, you won't be able to help others. You've been so brave, just keep being brave. We all want to see you succeed, get your GED and go to college. Lead by example. Show the others what they too, can do." Shawn still held Adam's face in his hands. When he finished speaking, he kissed Adam's brow and let go.

Adam smiled and kissed Shawn's cheek. "You're the best. I am so glad Roman wanted to walk in the park. I've been wanting to talk to you. I feel a lot better. I guess I do need to let go of the boys. They have their own lives and Chris, Wade too. Seth and Heath have Dean and Jason. I will try. It helps to know I have you and Roman behind me. I... it's .. I've never had that before... I mean yeah. I had Chris and the boys... but... never anyone just for me... since... my... ma... Thank you." He quit talking before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

Hunter joined the emotion filled conversation. "Adam, you are a fantastic person. I wish there were more in the world like you. You'd be a great counsellor for young people. When you are more settled, perhaps after your GED test, I'd like you to consider coming to the Community Center, where our station does volunteer work. Roman and Dean and Jason help out several times a month. Once in a while the kids need someone to talk to, closer to their own age. Someone not a cop. This will give you a chance to help people, but not overwhelm you. Would you like to do something like that?" He looked at the blond with a smile.

Adam lit up. "I'd _love_ to do something like that. Maybe I could take a psychology course. Help me learn how to help others. I also need to learn how to take care of myself without feeling guilty." He was excited about the prospect.

The four men talked a bit longer, then Shawn and Hunter left. Adam and Roman left a few minutes later. It had been a great day.

Later that evening, Roman was relaxing in his lounge chair, and read a book. Adam was curled up on the couch with his GED study guide, and workbook. He had a pencil behind his ear, and one in his hand, as he worked math problems.

Roman looked over the top of his book, Adam's tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. His pencil was rapidly scratching the paper as Adam concentrated on his work.

Roman thought it made Adam look so adorable. He realized he was starting to have feelings about Adam that were more than just friendship. He wanted to ask Adam out for a date, a real date, not just buddies going out.

The Detective also knew he couldn't push. Adam had been through enough. He didn't know how Adam would react. Roman didn't want to damage their friendship in anyway. Why did life have to be so complicated? He went back to reading his book and sighed.

Adam finished his problem. He looked over at Roman. He thought the man was so handsome. It was strange to have feelings like that. He always looked at men as clients, not boyfriends. Adam wondered what it would be like to go on a date where he hadn't been bought and paid for. Adam wondered if he would ever know what being with a man was like, when he wasn't paid to fuck. Why did life have to be so complicated? He went back to his work and sighed.


	19. An Unexpected Decision

Adam's fingers fiddled with the seat belt of Roman's truck. A sure sign he was nervous. "Fuck! I can't fasten this damn thing!" He growled in frustration as once again he tried to pull the belt over his shoulder.

Roman got out of the truck, walked around to the passenger door and opened it. "Relax, Adam. It will be alright." He spoke softly and leaned in. He easily fastened the belt, and secured the blond in his seat.

While Roman fastened his belt, Adam inhaled deeply to calm himself. His nose was filled by Roman's exotic scent of cologne, shampoo and body wash. It gave Roman a manly, spicy scent with a hint of wood smoke from the cologne. The scent more than anything calmed the nervous blond.

Adam let out an anxious titter. "I'm sorry. You're right, I need to calm down. Thanks. You always seem to be rescuing me."

Roman stood up and looked at Adam with a grin. "It's my duty, to protect and serve, Sir." He gave Adam a stern salute. Roman then winked. Roman shut the door and was soon, once again behind the wheel.

Roman started the truck. "You will be with me, then Shawn or Hunter. You will be fine. Jerry Lawler, the Prosecutor, is a nice guy." He spoke as he pulled up to the security gate of the Hancock Building.

Paul Wight came out of his security guards hut. "Good morning, Lieutenant. I have Mister Copeland's security card. Make sure you carry that any time you leave the building. Have a good day." He spoke to both men, then handed Roman a credit card sized object, and went back to his hut. The huge man pressed a button and raised the boom.

Roman pulled up to the stop light that directed the traffic in out and out of the huge parking garage. He looked at the card and gave a low wolf whistle.

"That's a great picture. You never have to worry about your drivers license picture, do you? Roman expounded as he handed Adam the card. The light changed and Roman pulled out onto the city street.

Adam looked at the card. He just thought it was an average picture. He shifted in his seat and pulled out his wallet. He slid the card into one of the empty protective sleeves and put the wallet back in his pocket.

"Um... I've never had a drivers license. I've never driven. I had a bicycle once." Adam's tone was close to shame. Not knowing how to drive made him feel... inadequate.

"You can learn if you want. I can arrange for some instruction sessions with the officer that trains us how to drive a patrol car." Roman made the offer with a smile. He looked over at Adam as he waited for another traffic light.

Adam laughed. "Too chicken to teach me yourself?" He teased Roman with a gentle slap on the shoulder.

Roman drove on when the light changed. "No, but I'd like us to remain friends. Worst fight I ever had with my grandfather was when he tried to teach me how to drive. I vowed, right then, I would never teach anyone I cared about how to drive. So, it's nothing personal."

"Well, that's sensible, I guess. But... I would like to learn how to drive..." Adam spoke with an almost dreamy tone.

Roman grinned. "I'll arrange it for after your GED test. Best not to over load that pretty head of yours, too much." Roman's voice was more flirty than he intended for it to sound. Oh well, he couldn't take it back now, besides, it was fun to flirt with a pretty boy.

Adam fought the flush that threatened to darken his face. He pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror, "Not so pretty. I look like a yellow and green bruised banana. My abdomen makes it look like I have jaundice. Oh well, not that it matters." Adam didn't want to sound vain. He was though, to a degree. He was proud that he was still so handsome. It was a drawing card for potential clients. But that too, didn't matter now.

Roman frowned. He reached over and caressed Adam's cheek as they waited at yet another traffic light. "I don't see anything but a brave, handsome man. Don't worry, the bruises will completely fade soon. We're almost at the station. Sorry you will have to hang around a while before Shawn and Hunter can see you. It will give you a chance to laugh at how disorganized I am." He laughed and pulled into the Precinct 13 parking lot. Roman pulled into a space with his name on post.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Lieutenant Reigns." Adam laughed as he unbuckled his seat belt with no trouble. He opened the door and stepped out. Adam grabbed the messenger bag Roman had lent him. Adam could use the time waiting to study, so he'd brought his books.

Roman scoffed. "Everybody has their own space. Shawn got tired of the petty fights. Cops can get vicious about parking. Now deep breath, you look great." Roman gave Adam a smile of encouragement.

Adam fiddled with his tie. He'd followed Roman's dress example. Both men wore nice fitting blue jeans, button down shirts with a tie, belt and leather loafers. Roman's shirt was ivory and his tie was of black and blue stripes. Adam's shirt was navy with a deep maroon tie. They looked so handsome as they walked together.

Roman stopped at the reception desk. Adam had to sign in and wear a lanyard with a card that said "VISITOR". Roman picked up his lanyard with his Departmental ID.

Roman led Adam past the closed doors of both Shawn and Hunter's offices. The din of office noise filled Adam's ears as they walked. Telephones rang constantly and typewriters clacked. Even in the age of computers, most reports were still typed on typewriters.

Roman opened the door of his office. Dean and Jason looked towards the door. Dean was removing his leather jacket and Jason made a pot of coffee. Greetings were exchanged. Jason and Dean made Adam feel so welcome.

"Might as well use Sandy's desk. He won't be needing it. Heath says hi. Coffee will be done soon." Jason smiled as he pointed to the desk across from Dean's.

"Seth says hi too, and good luck. Call him later if you want to talk." Dean added as he sat down at his desk.

"Tell them both hello from me. Well, I won't get in your way. I'll just study till they need me." Adam smiled and pulled his GED books out of the bag. He opened them and began to study, unaware Roman's gaze hardly left him.

Meanwhile, in an interrogation room, further down another hallway, Mark Calaway sat with his attorney, John Bradshaw Layfield.

"I'll do what I have to do, but get Glenn out of here. He's pregnant and jail would... we can't lose this baby. We have to protect Gunner as well." Mark growled out his words with a vicious fierceness.

"I'll do my best, but he will _not_ avoid jail if the charges stick. I _can_ request he be sent to the medical ward. At least there he won't be in with the general population. Are you willing to take a deal? Plea bargain?" Layfield looked at his client with a grim expression.

"Well those fucking charges had better not stick! Who is going to believe a fucking whore being raped?" Mark blew a puff of cigarette smoke in Layfield's face.

John pulled his head back. He shuffled through some papers. "Well, there are pictures. I haven't seen them yet, and a Doctor's report that states Copeland was brutally abused anally, due to rape. Lawler will make sure the jury and judge believe him." Layfield spoke with firm conviction.

Mark took a deep drag, then flicked his ashes into the tray with a scowl. "So basically, you are saying we're fucked?" He ground out the spent cigarette into the ashtray.

Layfield gave a stoic nod. "Basically, yes. I would suggest trying a plea bargain. Keep it from going to trial; avoid Gunner finding out. It is up to you. It will mean, not only a heavy fine, but jail time as well. At trial, you're facing the possibility of fifteen to twenty years, the first five with no possibility of parole. Glenn would be facing ten to fifteen, three without parole. As Gunner is a minor..." Layfield didn't want to finish his sentence. As it was, he leaned back, ready for Calaway's explosion.

Layfield was surprised, there was no explosion. Instead, Mark slid another cigarette out of the pack and lit it. He leaned back in his chair and silently smoked. Every time he exhaled, the smoke curled up and encircled Mark.

The lawyer was about to break the silence, when Calaway spoke. "Are you saying we are going to lose custody of our son?" His voice seemed to have lost all its emotion.

Layfield was a bit taken a back. He'd expected a volcanic reaction to the thought of losing Gunner. "Yes, I am. Unless, his school takes custody of him. You and Glenn would have to give them power of attorney. Should I contact Saint Matthews?" Layfield had his pen in hand, ready to make notes.

Calaway exhaled a cloud of smoke. "You can try. I doubt very seriously if they will do it. You would have to tell them why. They would protect the son of a questionable political figure, but not the son of an accused rapist. My God, our son. Our boy... this will... I have got to see Glenn, please, John. Please." Mark was desperate. His eyes begged the lawyer.

John stood. "Let me see what I can do. Mark, are you... alright?" The lawyer was very worried about the sudden change in his clients demeanor.

Mark scrubbed his face with his hands. "You don't think about things... until it's too late. I'm thinking about what this is going to do to my... our... precious boy. He didn't ask for anything... I did this to him... what if he... like my... just... get Glenn in here... please." He was as close to tears as a human could get and not actually cry.

John Bradshaw Layfield was close to shock. This was not the Deadman he knew. Had the man finally broken? Did he really care that much about his kid?

Layfield knocked on the door. When it opened he stepped through. Mark could hear voices but couldn't make out the conversation. The voiced faded as they moved down the hall.

Mark Calaway put his head in his hands and wept. It was probably the second time in his life that he'd let tears fall. Calaway didn't weep for himself, he wept for Gunner and the fact that he'd probably lost his son.

Adam sat in Shawn's office. Shawn, Hunter, Roman and the Prosecuting Attorney, Jerry Lawler were with him. They sat around a small table that had been brought in for the meeting. It was covered with papers and the pictures that Doctor Ross had taken.

Jerry Lawler frowned as he looked at the pictures. He then looked at Adam. "I am sorry this happened to you. You're healing nicely. Now, Adam, if I may?" Lawler looked at Roman with a raised brow.

Adam only nodded. He'd never heard anyone talk as fast as Jerry Lawler. He had to really concentrate on the man's words.

Jerry continued. "Shawn tells me you're worried about your... occupation, getting in the way. Not to fear. You have the same rights as the President of a company. I don't care what you do, _and_ I'll make sure it's _not_ an issue. So you just relax. Now, no point in making you tell me the whole sordid thing again..." He paused and shifted some papers and put the pictures in a neat stack, face down, out of respect for Adam.

"Sir, you can say it won't be an issue... but what's to stop _his_ lawyer from..." Adam was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Hunter growled, Shawn frowned and nodded for Roman to see what was going on. Roman opened the door. One of the guards from the jail section was there, along with John Bradshaw Layfield.

"Shawn, you'd better deal with this." Roman gave Shawn a pointed look, and nodded to the door. Shawn went to see what the issue was.

Roman spoke in a low whisper. "Calaway wants his... Jacobs in the interview room as well. His lawyer looks quite... flustered." Roman informed the others at the table. He took his seat again.

"That's unusual. I wonder what's up." Hunter mused as he looked at the door.

Shawn soon returned. He had a grin on his face. "Well, I can forgive that interruption. I'm going to allow Jacobs and Calaway to speak. Adam, depending on what they decide, there may not even be a trial. It has something to do with their son. However, let's don't put your eggs in that basket, so we'd better go ahead as planned." Shawn gave Lawler a look.

Jerry nodded. "Now, Adam. I think you were going to ask me, whats to stop their lawyers from raking you over the coals, about your occupation?" He looked at Adam with a highly arched brow.

Adam nodded. "Yes, Sir I was. I know how lawyers work, accidental slip of a word... Oh um... I'm sorry, I don't mean to imply you would do that..." Adam lowered his head and fiddled with his tie. He'd opened his mouth again.

Jerry reached across the small table and gave Adam's arm a pat. "No offense taken. You are right, we can be... oily... at times. It's a part of the job you do for your client. If he should make an issue of it, I'll object immediately and put a stop to it. What I want you to do is ignore it, don't react in any way, not even a blush or a cough. Let _me_ handle it. Are you prone to a quick temper?"

Adam fiddled more with his tie, he looked at Jerry. "Well, about myself, not so much, but if a friend is in trouble... I can... be... vocal." He couldn't help the slight flush that dusted his discolored cheeks.

Roman guffawed. "Yeah, don't mess with his cubs. This one is a voracious momma bear." He gave Adam a friendly jab with his elbow.

Adam hid his head in the palm of his hand. He was too embarrassed to speak. Jerry smiled, he thought Roman and Adam made a cute couple. He wondered, by the way they reacted with each other, if they _were_ a couple. If not, they should be.

Lawler spoke. "Well, just in case, learn to bite your tongue. Judges frown on outbursts. Plus, if Calaway's lawyer sees he is getting a reaction, he will change his tactics." His voice was firm, but his eyes danced with a friendly gleam.

"I'll bite my tongue. I really do appreciate you... you know... not... I was worried no one would take me seriously. When you're a whore, people tend to treat you like trash." Adam looked Jerry in the eye. He wanted the man to know he was truly grateful.

Jerry gave Adam his softest look yet. "Not only is it my job _not_ to judge, I am the same personally. When I look at you, all I see is a beautiful person, who was the victim of a terrible crime. Your personal life has nothing to do with it. Now, I need to go over a few of these statements to clear things up." The lawyer shifted more papers and began to ask Adam questions.

In the interrogation room, Mark looked up when he heard the door open. Layfield walked into the room, Glenn was behind him, with the guard.

"Chief said to take as much time as you need. Just knock if you need something." The guard nodded for Glenn to enter the room as he spoke to Layfield. When Glenn was in, the guard left, closed and locked the door.

Layfield made himself busy while Mark and Glenn kissed in reunion. When the kiss broke the lawyer looked at his clients.

"Do you want me to..." Layfield was interrupted by Mark.

"No, I'll do it." Mark looked at Layfield, then turned to Glenn. "I want you to stay calm. No matter what... oh fucking hell..." He paused to light a cigarette.

Glenn said nothing, he kept his hand on his abdomen, the other on Mark's thigh. His only thoughts were on Gunner and their unborn baby.

"I'm going to try to plea bargain out of this. A trial would be the worst thing for Gunner. Glenn, no matter what, we're going to wind up in jail. John says you will go to the medical ward. Glenn...we're going to lose custody of Gunner. I'm sorry, I should have never let that fucking Copeland go. I shoulda killed him. How can they believe a fucking whore. I don't know what to say." Mark's words were full of sorrow. He also noticed, Glenn's hand no longer rested on his thigh. He looked at Glenn.

Glenn also never cried, but now, large tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked at his hand that rested on his abdomen.

"I'll never get to hold her. They will take from me, as soon as she is born... I just know it... it's a girl... my sweet baby girl..." Glenn looked at Mark. His eyes flashed with danger.

Glenn spoke again. "All of this because you had to stick your fucking cock in that blond whore! I _hate_ you... more than I have ever hated anyone. I want my own lawyer. I will fucking testify against you. I've lost my children because of you! I. Hate. You!" Glenn suddenly slapped Mark's face so hard, it echoed in the room like a gong. Mark was unprepared, the blow knocked him off the chair. Calaway landed on the floor. He rubbed his cheek.

Glenn put his head in his hands and sobbed. He didn't care that he was a huge man, a strong willed man. At this moment, he was a parent, who faced the loss of his two precious children.

John Bradshaw Layfield was in shock. He knew Glenn would take the news hard, but he hadn't counted on this. If Glenn turned and testified against Mark... that just couldn't happen.

"Mark, you alright?" Layfield asked quietly as he got up. He helped the equally shocked man back into his chair. The lawyers eyes flicked from Mark to Glenn.

Mark looked over at his fiancé, his heart ached. One of the two people he truly loved was hurting because of him. He nodded for John to return to his seat. Layfield did as requested. When he sat down and picked up some papers, the lawyer realized his hands were trembling.

Mark reached over and placed his hands on Glenn's quaking shoulders. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please, please Glenn. I'll get you out of this. Don't turn on me, please." His voice was soft, his face was a complete mask of worry. He could hard breathe.

"Get your damn fucking hands off me! You can't fix this! It's all your fucking fault! My son is all that matters, now. If turning on you, keeps him safe, I will give you to Satan himself! AH..." Glenn suddenly cried out as a sharp, stabbing pain coursed through his abdomen. He doubled over in his chair, it hurt so bad.

Mark sprang to his feet and rushed to the locked door. He pounded on the door like a drummer for a heavy metal band. It echoed through the entire jail wing of Precinct 13. Every guard came running.

"You're nothing but a whore! You probably asked for it. It got a little too rough, so now you have decided to play the victim. Now that is really what happened, isn't it!" Jerry Lawler was nearly nose to nose with Adam. The words came out in a vicious growl.

Adam fought to keep his face expressionless. But deep in the hazel eyes, Roman could see pain and shame. It was too much. "Enough, Jerry! He's had enough." He pulled Adam into his arms before he could stop himself.

Adam suddenly felt so safe and secure. It felt good to be in those strong, protective arms. He relaxed enough to speak. "It's alright, Roman, but thank you." He leaned more into Roman's embrace and continued.

"Jerry was only trying to help. I mean I have to be ready, just in case... but it is... hard to hear. Can we take a little break? I could use a good, strong cup of coffee." Adam didn't move from Roman's arms as he looked at the lawyer with his hazel eyes.

Jerry himself hurried to the coffee credenza and filled a cup for the distressed blond. He filled one for Roman as well. "Here, I'm sorry, but you did great, Adam." Jerry smiled and put the cups on the table in front of the couple.

Before another word could be said, Darren Young burst into Shawn's office. "Sirs, I am sorry, but there is an emergency in the jail section. We've had to call 911. Jacobs could be losing his baby." The Officers voice was airy, he'd run all the way.

Shawn was off like a rocket from a launch pad. Hunter on his heels. He mainly wanted to keep Shawn from going off the rails. Shawn didn't handle emergencies about babies or children very well; not very well at all.

Jerry, Roman and Adam stared after the two Chiefs. "Poor Shawn. I hope he will be alright." Roman muttered under his breath.

"It must be terrible to lose a baby. As much as I dislike him, I hope Jacob's baby is alright." Adam muttered as well.

Jerry had gone to pour himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip, then put the cup down. "I'd better go see what's going on. Something must have happened to cause this. Just sit tight, Adam. I am sure we will finish up soon." The lawyer left the couple with a nod and a smile.

Adam took a sip of his coffee. He felt Roman stroke back a stray strand of his blond hair. It was just one more comforting feeling. Without realizing it, Adam let out an slight purring sound.

Roman smiled. He liked the little sound of pleasure and that he had caused it. "You really okay? Jerry was hard on you, especially at the end." He gave Adam's head another stroke. This time however, Adam didn't purr. Roman was a bit disappointed.

Adam did lean into Roman's tough. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard to hear. At least I think I can handle it. It was a good idea to do the mock questioning. You were right, Jerry is nice." Adam took another sip of his coffee. He gave Roman a smile over the rim of his cup.

Roman adored that smile. "I wish I was half as brave as you. I would have gone to pieces. I told you Jerry was okay. Honestly though, I'd love to see this handled out of court. How would _you_ feel about that? You can insist on it going to court. Jerry, legally, can not accept any deal without your approval." He looked at Adam with a raised brow.

Adam rubbed his chin. "I don't mind not going to court. I just don't want Calaway getting off. Could that happen? Could they just walk away with a fine and a slap on the wrist? No, I won't allow that. This is not only for the future safety of other whores like me, but for me as well. You, Shawn, Hunter, others... all told me it is okay for me to want something for myself... well, I want Calaway punished for what he did to me. I didn't ask to be kidnapped, beaten and raped. I fucking didn't deserve it either.!" Adam's ire built as he spoke. Adam's fists balled up, he was angry. The thought that Calaway could walk away, made his blood boil. Now that he'd finally decided to stand up for himself, he stood strong.

Roman's heart burst with pride. Finally, Adam was starting to stand up for himself. He gave Adam a serious look. "Good for you! I am so proud of you. I can assure you, he won't just walk away; neither will Jacobs. It won't be the fifteen to twenty, Calaway could get, but I know Jerry, he won't bargain for less than half. No matter what, they _will_ go to jail. I promise you. Adam, I'm just... you simply... are the coolest guy I've ever met. I am honored to be your friend." He leaned over and gave Adam's cheek a sound kiss.

This time Adam openly blushed. He still wasn't used to getting praise that wasn't related to something sexual. He was damn good in bed, he didn't need praise for that. He found that, while it still embarrassed him, Roman's words were nice.

"You know, thank you, Roman. It's nice to hear something other than ,you're a great fuck or what a nice body I have. I know I'm a good fuck, so it's nice to be called brave. I'm honored to be your friend as well." Adam gave Roman a toothy smile.

Roman had to work to hide his shock. He still wasn't used to Adam so openly talking about his work life. Most people didn't talk about it. In a way, though shocking, it was refreshing. After all, sex wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"Well, you _are_ brave." Roman didn't know what else to say. It didn't matter, Adam was now busy reading the stack of statements Jerry had asked him to double check.

Back in the jail section, Glenn was lying on the bunk in his cell. He was curled up, on his side, the pains were still coursing through his abdomen. He just knew he was going to lose the baby.

John Bradshaw Layfield was in the cell with Glenn. He kept swiping Glenn's brow with a cool, wet cloth. Darren Young and a guard paced nervously in the hallway.

Glenn had refused to let Mark near him. Mark was still locked in the interrogation room. He tried to see what was happening from the small window in the door, but he was too far away for him to see anything. He paced the room and chain smoked. He'd expected Glenn to take the news badly, but not like this. He yelled and threw the folding chair across the room.

A guard appeared in the window of the door. When he looked in, his heart went out to the man. Mark sat in the other folding chair, his head in his hands. The guard could see the man's shoulders tremble. If Calaway wasn't sobbing, he was close to it. The guard decided to let the incident with the chair pass, he figured he'd be upset too, in the same situation. He went back to his duty.

Shawn flew into Glenn's cell. He knelt down next to the bed. "It will be alright. An ambulance is on the way. Glenn are you bleeding or do you feel any unusual wetness in the perineum area?" Shawn spoke calmly and softly. He gently rubbed Glenn's lower back, as Glenn faced the wall.

Glenn felt the kind touch and heard the gentle voice. It relaxed him, but only a bit. He thought about the questions the voice had asked. "No... no bleeding and I don't feel any tearing. Bad, bad pains, like a knife. My baby, oh my baby." Glenn's voice was filled with desperation. His eyes spilled worry filled tears.

Shawn kept rubbing Glenn's lower back. "No bleeding or wetness is very good. It's probably just stress. You need to try to relax. Think of holding that precious, sweet baby. Ambulance is almost here. Do you know what it is?" He hoped talking would help Glenn relax.

Glenn sniffed. "No, not... by a doctor... I just know... it's a girl... oh... I will never... get to... hold her... they will take her... when... she is born... fuck him... fuck Mark Calaway... Ahhh!" Glenn doubled up even tighter as he spoke of Mark.

Shawn leaned in closer. "Just think of the baby. I'll make sure you get to spend time with her when she's born. I promise, I do not lie. Just take deep breaths." Shawn vowed to keep his word as he rubbed Glenn's back.

Glenn slowly worked to turn onto his other side. He wanted to see who the soft, gentle voice belonged to. He was shocked to see the Chief of Police. The man didn't sound anything like he had when he and Mark were arrested. He looked at Shawn with question.

"You... but... you..." Glenn stammered as he looked at Shawn again.

"Yes, I did, but you are in my care. Trust me, I understand your fear. I do. I will make damn sure you spend time with your baby. I also promise, I won't just dump her in the system. I'll find a foster home, where she will be loved and well cared for. I promise you, Mister Jacobs." Shawn spoke with utter conviction and looked Glenn directly in the eye.

Before anything else could be said, the EMT's arrived. Shawn, Layfield and the guard left the small cell to give the medics room to work.

Shawn pulled Darren Young aside. "You will go to the hospital with him. Keep us informed." Shawn instructed as he walked further down the hall where Hunter waited.

Hunter opened his arms. In a rare showing of public affection, in the hallway of the station, Shawn fell into his husband's arms. "It's not fair Hunter. A criminal can have a baby, but not me? I'm not letting that baby collapse into the system. We could be the foster parents. Couldn't we?" Shawn spoke against Hunter's neck as he took comfort in Hunter's arms.

Hunter was surprised. "Well... I never thought of being foster parents. We do have the employee day care center. Sure, we can talk about it. We'd better go talk to Calaway." Hunter gave Shawn's temple a kiss.

"We can? Hunter, thank you... but yeah, we need to see Calaway." Shawn smiled happily. The two Chiefs walked down the opposite hall, towards the interrogation rooms.

"Hey! Wait!" Layfield's voice called after Shawn and Hunter. He quickly trotted down the hall. "You can't speak to my client without me." He glared at the Chiefs.

Hunter held his temper. "We were merely going to inform your client, the ambulance is here. You know us better than that." He glared back at the shady lawyer.

Layfield backed down a bit. Hunter _was_ rather imposing. "Sorry. Look, the situation is not good. I can tell you, we will probably plea bargain. Will you keep me informed about Glenn, please? And, tell Lawler I'll meet with him either later today or tomorrow." His demeanor had changed. Layfield had gone from glaring to contrite and more humble.

"Of course we will keep you informed. You may as well know. There is a possibility we will be the foster guardians of Jacobs baby. I take it there would be no objections? We will go through the proper channels. I will not see that innocent baby become a victim of the system." Shawn was the one that glared now. He was going to keep his promise, no matter what.

"No, no objections. The baby would be lucky to have you. I will speak to Calaway about it. This is a very complex situation. I'll go to my client now." Layfield nodded to the guard who arrived to let the Chiefs into Calaway's room.

With nods of acknowledgement, Shawn and Hunter went back to check on Jacobs and Layfield went to speak to Mark.

Glenn was being handcuffed to the gurney when the Chiefs returned. The head EMT spoke to Shawn. "I'm fairly sure father and baby will be alright. It appears to be stomach irritation due to stress. We're taking him to the hospital just to be sure. Can't be too careful where a baby is concerned."

"Make sure he gets the best of care. Officer Young will be going with you..." Shawn paused. He went to the gurney. He gave Glenn's shoulder a gentle pat. Shawn then spoke in his soft, soothing voice. "You will be fine, Jacobs. Don't stress. I will keep my promise. Officer Young will be with you. Take care of that precious baby." Shawn moved so the gurney could be moved.

"Thank you, Chief. I believe you. Thank you for being so kind." Glenn was much more relaxed and he gave Shawn a smile.

Shawn and Hunter watched Glenn being rolled out to the waiting ambulance. There was nothing more they could do. When they returned to Shawn's office, they found Roman and Adam busily reading over Adam's statements.

"Where is Jerry?" Shawn asked as he went to pour a cup of coffee.

"He said he was going to see what was going on with Jacobs. Didn't you see him?" Roman asked with a cock of his head in curiosity. Adam nodded in agreement with what Roman said.

"Not a trace. He must have gotten side tracked. Well, that's Jerry. So Adam, you okay? Reports good?" Hunter asked as he poured his own cup of coffee.

"All in order. May I ask? Is the baby...?" Adam didn't really care about Calaway or Jacobs but he did care about an innocent baby.

"Should be fine. They think Glenn was over stressed. Hunter and I... well mostly I decided we are going to try to be the foster parents when the baby is born." Shawn's eyes danced with joy.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Ooo I can baby sit!" He nearly danced in his chair. He was as excited as Shawn looked.

Shawn sat down across the table from Adam. He grinned. "You like babies?" He was a bit surprised. Usually guys like Adam didn't want children. For one, it ruined their bodies and clients usually didn't like prostitutes who had children.

Adam got an entirely different look on his face. It was the softest smile Roman had ever seen. It made Adam almost look angelic. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, I do very much. I'd love... but..." Adam's face suddenly grew sad. Shawn was about to question Adam when Jerry Lawler returned. He was slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I was on my way to see about Jacobs when Detective Phoenix called me to her office. I don't know how she did it, but she got Calaway's boys to tell everything. When I went to question them, their mouths were closed tighter than a frogs asshole. There is some twisted shit that went on in the Deadman's Place. I am sure, once I present her report to Layfield, Calaway will want to bargain out. He won't want the risk of this going public." Lawler threw a thick packet of papers down on the table in front of Shawn.

"Well, he's probably going to give up. Layfield said to tell you, he wants to meet with you today or tomorrow. I don't even want to read this now. Tomorrow. Roman, take Adam home. Dean and Jason left an hour ago. Buy Adam a good meal, he's earned it. Come on Jerry, We'll find Layfield. Adam, we will be in touch soon. Thank you for all your help and cooperation, you are good boy. Your mom would be _very_ proud of you." Shawn gave Adam a hug.

Good byes were exchanged and Roman went to his office to get both his and Adam's messenger bags. They walked out to Roman's truck.

"I had no idea it was almost six." Roman stated as he unlocked his truck. He opened the door for Adam. Adam settled in and Roman slipped behind the wheel. Almost in concert they removed their ties. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So where do you want to eat?" Roman asked with a grin on his face. Adam rolled his tie at the same time Roman did.

"You know, I'd love to grab some Chinese and just relax on the couch. I'm too wiped for a restaurant. Is that okay with you?" Adam looked at Roman with hope. He had a severe craving for cashew chicken .

"Sounds perfect. I know a place right in the building. I love cashew chicken, mixed with just a touch of sweet and sour." Roman started the truck and they began the journey home.

Adam's eyes grew wide. "You do not! I thought I was the only one who made that combination. You're the only person that won't say eww gross, when I mix cashew with sweet sour." Adam was truly amazed at how much both he and Roman had in common.

Two hours later, Roman and Adam sat around the coffee table filled with boxes of Chinese take away. It was delicious. Roman had told Adam, that the couple that ran the place once had quite high power jobs. They worked to fulfill their dream of eventually having the restaurant. Every meal was made fresh to order and piping hot. Adam knew he had a new favorite take away place.

"This is so good, and the amount of food for the money... _now_ I bet you will say eww gross. I love this, cold for breakfast." Adam laughed and took a bite of his food. He handled his chop sticks with perfect elegance.

"Um... so do I. Well, except for the rice, it's too sticky to eat cold. I warm it with butter, sugar and cinnamon with half and half." Roman had a sheepish grin on his face.

Adam's mouth fell open and his eyes nearly popped out. "You do not! I love that too! Okay, this is getting scary." Adam did fell a chill in his spine.

Neither Adam nor Roman knew what to say after that. They finished their meal as they watched the Chicago Cubs game on television. They both cleaned up. Then settled back in the living room.

Roman was in his lounger, he sipped a cold beer and watched the game. Adam was curled up on the couch, with his GED books. He too sipped a cold beer. It was a calm and peaceful companionship.

When the game reached the seventh inning stretch, Roman moved to get up. He smiled softly. Adam had fallen asleep, pencil in hand. He looked so adorable. He hated to, but he gently shook Adam.

Adam smacked his lips. His eyes fluttered open. He looked up into Roman's dark eyes. There was something about the way the eyes looked at him. It was as if Roman could see into his soul.

Roman looked into Adam's hazel eyes. He could see into Adam's very soul. The eyes reflected a life of hard knocks, yet there was still a warmth. Adam was not so jaded that he couldn't love and care about people. Roman saw a kind soul, that ached to be loved, wanted and needed.

Roman knew if he didn't act now, he might not ever have another chance. "Adam, would you go out with me. On a real date?" There he'd finally asked. Roman hoped he hadn't just ruined the special friendship he had with Adam.

Adam slowly blinked his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Roman wanted to go out, on a date. Adam had never been on a date where he wasn't bought and paid for. He was afraid, maybe he would do something stupid. He didn't want to ruin the wonderful friendship he had with Roman.

Adam looked at Roman. "Yes, I'd like that, very much."

The two men looked at each other... was it the beginning... or an end?

 _ **Please Review! Thank you** **!**_


	20. Out of the Blue

Roman sat at his desk. Instead of writing up the report from the night shift Zack Ryder had left for him, Roman stared into space.

Zack Ryder and Johnny "Fandango" Curtis had joined Roman's Task Force. They went out on the streets at night and worked to get the prostitutes. They hoped to get they boys and girls to quit.

Shawn had stopped the arrests, it didn't help the poor kids, and it wasn't good for anyone. he, instead, told Zack and Johnny to try to talk the kids into changing their lives. Shawn had worked with his church to open a shelter, just for the prostitutes.

The shelter was a place where the kids could sleep safe and warm, have a bath and hot meal. The church provided counselors, not to preach, but to teach. Show them that there was more to life than sex for money, drugs and alcohol.

For now, however, the shelter was private. A kid needed a pass to get in. Zack and Johnny worked hard to get as many kids interested as possible. Then once he could show the shelter worked, Shawn would tell Madame Mayor.

Shawn hoped Madame Mayor would then see the merit in the idea and open more shelters across Chicagoland. Shawn's fear was, if she found out before he was ready, Madame Mayor would fire him for not following her edict to clean up the streets by filling the jail with prostitutes. That's why, for now, the shelter was a closely guarded secret. It also meant Roman had to be careful when writing up reports as the Task Force Leader.

Dean gave Jason a light kick under the desk. Jason looked up from his computer. Dean nodded toward Roman. Jason looked at their boss, then back at Dean. He gave his fellow Detective a shrug. Roman hadn't moved for at least ten minutes.

Roman thought about his upcoming date with Adam. He wanted it to be special and different from the usual dinner and a movie. Adam was used to the best and most expensive, thanks to Bret Hart. Roman had spoken to Seth and Heath about what Adam liked. Neither man had been that helpful. It wasn't really their fault, they hadn't been on real dates either, except their Sunday excursions with Dean and Jason.

What could he do that would be special? Flowers and candy wouldn't work either, he could never top Hart. Even teddy bears wouldn't impress the blond, what was he going to do? Their date was set for Friday night.

Roman did have one plan. After work on Friday, he would shower and change, here, at the station. He would then pick Adam up at the apartment, like a real date would do.

Roman jumped when he felt something hit his face. He saw a wad of paper on his desk. The Detective looked over at Dean and Jason. Both were playing innocent. Jason worked at his computer and Dean was head down, writing a report.

Roman shook his head. He reluctantly put Adam out of his thoughts and went back to trying to decode Ryder's handwriting.

When he looked up again a few minutes later, Roman saw the impish gleam in Dean's eye. Well, now he knew through the paper wad. He spoke with a bit of a chuckle to his voice. "Okay, I get the point. Just remember, keep the shelter on the QT. Has there been any word on Jacobs?" Roman asked his fellow officers.

Jason shook his head."Haven't heard. All I know for sure is that Calaway is with his lawyer and Jerry is waiting to meet with them. Also, when you get a moment, come look at this map for tonight." Jason pointed at his computer screen.

Roman got up and looked at the map Jason had planned out. Each day, he and Roman picked out an area for Ryder and Curtis to work that night. Slowly, street by street, the area was growing smaller. Together the three detectives continued their work.

In the holding cell section of the station, Mark Calaway paced the interrogation room like a caged lion. When John Bradshaw Layfield entered the room, Mark froze in place. Even the smoke he exhaled seemed to hang in the air like a frozen mist.

Layfield gave Mark a thin lipped smile. "Glenn is fine, so is the baby. It was severe stomach irritation due to stress, just like the EMT guessed. They thought for a while, he had a bleeding ulcer, but it wasn't. The doctor, however, did warn Glenn to avoid stress as much as possible. They will release him to come back here later this morning." The lawyer looked at Mark as he gave the report he'd gotten from Glenn's doctor that morning.

Mark looked at John with a wary eye. He knew the lawyer was holding back. "What else, John?" Mark growled.

John gave a deep sigh. Mark knew him too well. "Okay, but you won't like it. Glenn wants nothing more to do with you. He's called Paul Heyman. Mark, he is going to turn State's evidence against you, and he wants full custody of Gunner and the baby. He wouldn't see me, his Doctor have me a note..." With great hesitation, Layfield pulled a piece of paper out of his brief case.

Mark snatched the paper out of the lawyer's hand. There was noting on it but exactly what John had told him. He wadded the paper up in a tight wad and tossed it across the small room

"Mark, I _know_ you. Is this some hoax you've cooked up with Glenn, to get sympathy? If it is, you _have_ to tell me, otherwise this is extremely serous." Layfield looked hard at Mark. He wouldn't put it past Mark and Glenn to have staged all this.

Mark sank into the chair on his side of the table. He took a long, lung filling inhale on his cigarette. "I won't lie. I _considered_ doing something, but no, this is _not_ a hoax, trust me. Glenn never liked the idea of of Copeland, he was... jealous... I guess. Fucking hell, Glenn _knows_ I love him, the others are just fuck toys. Has he called Heyman yet? He _has_ to talk to me first. Gunner is going to be affected enough, he doesn't need us fighting over him. I will not settle for Glenn having full custody, he is _my_ boy too, and it's _my_ baby." Mark was more frustrated than angry. He hoped, maybe it was Glenn's pregnancy hormones. When he was pregnant with Gunner, he was always angry in the first trimester.

Layfield shrugged. "I honestly don't know. According to the Doctor, Glenn was asking for a phone. Look, sit tight. I'll go call Heyman, he should be more loyal to you, after all, you let him use Punk. You never let _me_ use him." The lawyer gave a wry scoff.

Mark flashed John a grin. " _You_ couldn't handle Punk. Jeff was just your taste and you know it. Go, call him. And remind him... of the files. Trust me, the cops _didn't_ find them." He gave Layfield a knowing look.

John Bradshaw Layfield swallowed hard. He knew about the files but not their contents and he really didn't want to know. He also knew Calaway would not hesitate to leak their contents to the media or other sources.

"I will. I will be back, no reception in here." Layfield pulled out his cell phone. He knocked on the door. The guard soon opened it and Layfield left.

Shawn Helmsley stuck his head in Roman's Task Force Office. "Clear?" He asked in a raspy whisper.

Roman grinned. "Crystal." He knew Shawn wanted to talk about the shelter. He gave a nod to his fellow Detectives.

Dean and Jason got up to go eat lunch. They would bring something back for Roman later. Jason pointed out the new map with a wink.

Shawn closed the door behind Jason and Dean. "I'll come right to the point. Do you think Adam would like to council at the shelter... and not tell? Not even Heath or Seth for now?" He cast Roman a rather sly look. He was going against Madame Mayor and it felt wickedly good.

"I'm sure he would, but then I'd have to tell him, but he won't say anything. When do you want him to start?" Roman prayed silently it wouldn't be on Friday.

Shawn rubbed his chin. "In a month or so. I don't want to pressure Adam, not with the GED test so close. By then too, things with Calaway should be more settled. I think he is going to plea bargain. There is real trouble between Calaway and Jacobs." He spoke in a thoughtful tone.

Roman was relieved. "I'll hold off asking or telling Adam until the time is closer. That way it can't accidentally get out. Shawn... I am taking Adam on a real date on Friday. I want to do something special. Problem is, he had that Hart client that spoiled him. I can't and don't want to compete with that. I want something... different, something just for us." He looked at Shawn with hope. Maybe he would have a good idea.

Shawn again rubbed his chin. "You could do what Hunter and I did on our anniversary. We went to the art museum and took a one night pottery class... like that movie... Ghost. The Planetarium is great too. You could take him an amusement park. Nothing as romantic as a moonlit carousel ride or even better a ferris wheel. I bet Hart never did anything like that, plus it's delightfully ordinary. I think Adam would love it." Shawn thought it sounded like fun for himself and Hunter, but not on Friday.

Roman's face lit up. "Perfect. I even think there is a fair this weekend. I saw the notice asking for extra patrol. Thanks, Shawn. What about Jacobs?" Roman quickly got his mind back on work.

Shawn sat on the edge of Deans desk. "He will be back as soon as the dismissal papers are ready. Stress related round ligament pains. He is _really_ angry with Calaway. He is demanding his own lawyer. He is also going to turn State's evidence against Calaway. Between Adam, Calaway's boys and Glenn turning, Mark doesn't have much choice. Either plea bargain or be found guilty at trial." The Chief of Police had a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Fantastic. I hope he bargains out. Adam would be really happy about that, no trial." Roman gave Shawn a smile of his own.

Shawn got up to leave. He pursed his lips and turned to Roman. "Look, I am happy you are taking Adam on a date and that you want it to be special. But, you be a gentleman, treat him with the utmost respect. It is going to be strange for him to be with a man and not wind up in bed." Shawn spoke firmly. His eyes burned into Roman's. He was acting like Adam's momma bear and he didn't care.

Roman had an almost hurt look in his eyes. "Shawn, I would never hurt Adam. I want him to have a good time, no sex, not even a kiss, unless he wants it."

Before Shawn could respond, Hunter paged him. Shawn picked up Dean's desk phone and punched in Hunter's code. He listened to his husband and hung up.

"Gotta go. Jacobs is back and Calaway is demanding to see him. I know you wouldn't hurt Adam. I hope the two of you have fun." Shawn gave Roman a wink and left.

"Glenn! Glenn! Please!" Mark yelled through the closed door of the interrogation room. He'd seen Glenn return when he'd walked down the hall. Mark pounded on the door like a mad man.

Shawn and Hunter arrived at the jail wing. Hunter stopped. "Let me deal with Calaway. You see to Jacobs." Hunter spoke firmly to his husband.

"Alright, but remember, Hunt. Under all that thunder, Mark is a hurting, wounded man. Be easy." Shawn warned his hot headed spouse. He hurried off to check on Glenn.

Hunter pulled out a heavy set of keys. He unlocked the door to the interrogation room. "Stand behind the table, hands up." Hunter commanded before he even dared to open the door.

Mark held up his hands and moved as directed. Hunter unlocked the door, stepped into the room and relocked the door. He casually sat in the other chair and indicated for Calaway to do the same. Mark drew up the chair, sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Ain't talking to you without my lawyer." Mark expounded as he lit his cigarette.

"Fair enough. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know what is it is like to have your better half ready to kill you. Shawn can have quite a temper. Once I slept on the couch for an entire month, all because I forgot to take the trash out... twice." Hunter kept his voice light and unaccusing. Calaway _was_ like a wounded animal and Shawn's advice had been good.

Mark exhaled, a thin line of smoke passed over his lips. "Glenn had no reason to be jealous. He should have known that. Hell, I finally proposed to him. We were going to marry this summer, with our boy at our side, at the lake. Take a break from... things. We waited so long for another baby..." Mark's words drifted off. He had planned a fantastic summer with Glenn and Gunner.

"Sounds great. Shawn would love that. Our own kids would be about the same age, but... we lost two. You are a lucky man. To have a son to go fishing with. You know, if Glenn really loves you, he will calm down. It may take a while, but be patient. You have enough on your plate." Hunter's voice had a strange softness and his amber eyes were far away.

"Must have been tough, to lose two children. It does make me aware of how lucky I am. I love Glenn and Gunner..." Mark's own voice and look mirrored Hunters.

The two men sat together in silence. Each man was lost in his own thoughts. The only sound was the occasional 'tap, tap' of Mark's cigarette as he knocked off the ashes.

He would never dare admit it, but Mark felt calmer with Hunter in the room. Mark thought maybe, sharing private things showed they were both human. When he wasn't being a cop, Helmsley was at least likable.

The sound of the door being unlocked echoed in the room like thunder, or so it seemed. The guard opened the door and John Bradshaw Layfield stepped into the interrogation room. The lawyer frowned when he saw his client enter with Hunter.

"Harassing my client, Helmsley?" Layfield asked with a glare and a growl to his voice.

" _Chief_ Helmsley, if you don't mind. You _know_ better than that. Your client was banging the door down. I wanted to see what the trouble was." Hunter explained as he stood.

"It's fine, Layfield. Will Glenn see me?" Mark didn't care that Hunter was still in the room.

Hunter spoke. "If you will excuse me. I won't have it said I was trying to ruin your party." The Chief let himself out of the room.

The door locked. Layfield turned to his client. "No, he won't see you right now. Yes, he did called Heyman. I called Paul and reminded him who was boss, he wasn't happy. I told him to wait your instructions. My fear is, if we tell Paul no, Glenn will hire an outsider, someone who won't have to worry about a file. Very difficult. Lawler should be here in a few minutes." As Layfield spoke, he unpacked stacks of papers from his brief case.

Mark growled in frustration. "I'd hoped to speak to Glenn. I _must_ speak to him. Can't you do something?" Mark like yet another cigarette.

The lawyer scoffed. "Keep that up and it won't matter. You'll be dead of lung cancer. I'll do my best..." Layfield and Calaway turned their attention to the door.

Jerry Lawler entered the room. A guard followed with another padded seat folding chair. He put the chair next to Layfield. The guard whispered something into John's ear, then left. He locked the door behind him.

Mark flashed Layfield an arched brow, what had the guard told him? He then noticed Layfield wrote something on his legal pad. Jerry Lawler silently opened his brief case and pulled out stacks of his own papers.

Layfield passed the note over for Mark to read. _"Chief Helmsley convinced Glenn to speak to you. Will arrange it for later."_

While Mark didn't let his feeling show, he was both relieved and worried. At least Glenn would see him. He was also about to work a deal that would hopefully keep Glenn from a long prison sentence. It also meant, he was sending himself up the river.

"I will do, whatever you want, as long as it keeps Glenn from a long sentence. I'm not stupid enough to think he can go free, but I want as close to that as possible. Those are my terms, you two work it out." Mark's attitude and tone was matter of fact as he spoke to John and Jerry. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

For a moment, both lawyers looked at Mark. Layfield thought Mark was incredibly poised. Lawler thought Calaway oozed arrogance. In someways both men were right and wrong. It was going to be a long process.

Roman finished off the pastrami sandwich Dean had brought back for his lunch. "Thanks, that was great. Okay, what about this... taking Adam to that fair thats on the notice board? Is it too... cheesy? You think Hart would have taken him to something like that?" Roman wadded up the waxy sandwich wrapper and empty bag of chips.

Jason smiled. "I doubt Hart would have done something so ordinary. I think it is a very good idea. Better practice your mid-way skills. Too bad you can't let your badge show." He gave a laugh.

Dean exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I agree. Yeah, too bad about the badge, the Carnies wouldn't dare cheat a cop, especially a Lieutenant." He gave his own laugh.

Roman looked insulted. "I can win most mid-way games without a badge, thank you. Seriously though, it is a good idea?" He looked at his friends, both Jason and Dean assured their leader, taking Adam to the fair was a good idea.

Jerry Lawler sighed. "He is going to have to serve at _least_ three years. I'll go one year before parole, no less. Remember, a good bit of that year will be in the medical ward. That's hardly jail at all. But for that, you go in for fifteen, five without parole. I mean, you _did_ do these things. You could get double that, especially, if these hit the jury." Jerry opened his brief case again and pulled out a copy of Detective Phoenix's report from Calaway's boys. He kept the smile from his lips, but not from his mind.

Layfield picked up the file. Mark gave a curious look to his attorney. Layfield opened the file and began to read. The further down the page his eyes scanned, the wider they opened. He quickly flipped the pages. He didn't have to read word for word to understand what was being said.

Mark could tell, what ever was in that file, it was _not_ to his benefit. Lawler spoke up. "As you now see, the offer is as good as it is going to get. I will not budge any further for either Mister Calaway or Mister Jacobs." He gave a very direct and pointed look at John Bradshaw Layfield, then cast the same look at Mark Calaway.

Layfield pushed the file towards Mark without a word. He didn't need to speak, his face spoke for him. There was only world he could say; defeat.

With one finger, Mark pulled the file closer. He did and didn't want to open it. Finally, Calaway opened the file. He too, didn't have to read every word to know had been betrayed.

Mark closed the file. "They must have been threatened to say these things. My boys would never willingly betray me or Glenn. I don't accept this." His eyes narrowed at Lawler. He did not trust the man.

"I can assure you, no one threatened those boys. They were given the choice to give testimony or not. From what I was told, there was a great deal of discussion. Lieutenant Phoenix was not privy to those discussions. She reported it took two days for them to decide. They had told her, before they talked, it would be be a group decision. If one said no, they would all say no. As you can see, they did not say no. There is also the video, from which these transcripts were taken. You can watch the video if you would like." Lawler spoke with a shrug. He knew it was real, that was all that mattered.

Layfield looked at Mark. If his client wanted to see the video, he would arrange it. "Mark? I can easily get the video if you wish to see it."

Mark leaned back in his chair. Inside he felt sick, his boys had betrayed him. Well, fuck them, fuck them all. He no longer cared about them, they could rot.

"No" Mark stubbed out the cigarette in his hand. He pulled another from the pack and lit it. "If I agree to your... generous offer... do you swear Glenn will only serve one year?" Calaway looked at Lawler with cold, hard eyes. He hated being defeated, but if it got Glenn out, he would do it.

Lawler did not expect this to go so easily. Maybe he should have tried for more jail time. "I will say this. I can't promise he will only serve one year. It will be completely up to him and the Parole Board. However, if Mister Jacobs becomes a model prisoner, then, he will more than likely serve only one year. That is the best I can do. You can risk a jury and get double; if you like." Jerry was open and honest.

Layfield looked at his fellow esquire. "Will you please excuse my client and I. We need to speak privately. It will not take long."

"Of course, I trust I may leave this here?" Jerry stood and indicated to his closed brief case. Layfield nodded. Jerry knocked for the guard. In a few moments, John and Mark were alone.

"I can't believe those fucking, ungrateful whores! After all Glenn and I did for them! Gave them a home, food, clothes, work! How dare they betray me!" Mark spoke in a growl. Spit gathered at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were like sparks.

When John Bradshaw Layfield looked at his client, his blood ran cold. "I'm sorry, Mark. You treated those boys like they were your own children. Take the deal, Mark. I can't beat this, it's too much against you. Lawler is right, if this went to trial, you and Glenn risk at least double the jail time. This way, Glenn will get parole in a year. Maybe I can even work it for him to stay in the medical ward, play up his possible proneness to ulcers." John lit a cigarette of his own, forgetting he had quit years ago.

Mark let out a sigh. "Alright, just do it and get it over with. John, can you arrange for me to get things in prison, that will... get me on top? You know what I mean." He spoke in a very low voice, just in case the guard could hear through the door.

Layfield exhaled. "No problem. I have a few guards on my payroll. Once you can show the other prisoners the services you can provide, you will have a new stable and clients. You will have all the drugs, food, cigarettes, booze, money and weapons you'll need. You'll be the top dog within six months. That will also help Glenn, if he does go into general population. He'll be in another block, but that wont matter. Your power will go through the entire prison." Layfield also spoke in a low whisper. He had just said enough for prison sentence of his own. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Mark grinned. "Good man. Just make sure you don't wind up in there with me. Now, get Lawler in here. I want to get to Glenn. I don't know how the Chief did it, but I guess I owe him. For cops, they aren't that bad." Mark gave a wry laugh. I was strange to think a cop was human.

With a nod, Layfield got up and went to the door. In a few minutes, Jerry Lawler was seated, once again with Mark Calaway and John Bradshaw Layfield. Jerry took out a small digital voice recorder. Jerry pushed the record button and nodded to Layfield.

Layfield sighed. "We agree to your offer. Three years, one without parole for Mister Glenn Jacobs. Fifteen, five without parole for Mister Mark Calaway. My client accepts this plea bargain with good faith, and no malice. Nor was Mister Calaway forced, coerced or given any monetary promise. " He spoke in a clear, firm voice.

Jerry laid a packed of papers in front of each man. "This is the written agreement. Read it, then sign it where indicated, then exchange and sign again and our business will be concluded. You will notice, there is a proviso, that states, pending approval of the accuser. However, I really don't foresee Mister Copeland objecting." The lawyer pointed to the papers.

Mark put down the pen Layfield had given him to use to sign the papers. "You didn't mention this. You mean, if that fucking whore says no, then we will still go to trial?" Calaway stared at Jerry.

"I am almost one hundred percent sure, he will sign. I'll try to see if I can find out; now if you like." Jerry made the generous offer. He could make Calaway suffer, wondering, but he wasn't cruel to people.

Mark looked at Jerry. He gave the man a slight shake of his head. "No, I just want this done. He won't want this at trial any more than we do." Calaway wanted to add more about Adam, but it wouldn't be wise in front of Lawler.

The plea bargain papers were signed. The guard added his signature as a witness. Jerry took one copy, the other he left for Layfield.

"Well, gentlemen, that concludes our business. You will face the Judge in a couple of weeks. In the mean time, you will remain here. The county jail is full, and you can't go to Joliet without a formal sentence. So, you are lucky. I'll be going. I will get this filed first thing in the morning. I appreciate your cooperation. Good day, and good luck. Calaway, I truly hope the baby will be alright." Jerry closed his brief case with a snap of the locks. The guard opened the door and the two men left.

Mark let out a bit of a laugh. "Well this is luxury compared to the county jail. When can I see Glenn? I don't want him to be able to tell me no again." His whole expression changed. He went from a man bargaining for his freedom to a man fighting for the love his life.

"I'll go arrange it now. I think you'll be able to go to his cell. Chief said Glenn needs to rest. Go back to your cell and wait." Layfield had also changed. He'd gone from a professional, firm voiced lawyer to a deeply concerned, soft spoken friend.

The guard escorted Mark back to his cell. All Mark could do was look at Glenn's cell door. He hoped for the right words to say.

Roman, Dean and Jason were in the process of winding up their work for the day. Zack Ryder and Johnny "Fandango" Curtis had come in for their instructions for the evening.

"... So Spring Street north to Elm, east to First, south to Oak, west to Tenth That's the first ring around the center of the red light district. Be very careful. Remember, the shelter can't take heavy drug users, not yet. Shawn his hoping to get Doctor James Ross to take on the shelter, but he hasn't spoken to him yet." Roman informed the two other Detectives. He handed then each a copy of Jason's map.

"Will do, boss. This sure is better than dragging those poor kids into jail. Even though, a jail meal is all some of them got. I really hope Shawn's efforts are rewarded, he deserves it." Zack gave Roman a firm handshake and smile. Fandango did the same. The two men left to begin their night of helping boys and girls get off the street.

A minute after Ryder and Curtis had left, Shawn came into the task force office. He had a huge grin on his handsome face.

Dean slipped into his leather jacket. "Hey other boss. You look like the cat in the cream. What's up?" He pulled a cigarette from the pack with his teeth, ready to light it outside. Shawn allowed smoking, but not in the hallways, or the public reception area.

Shawn held a blue folder in his hand. "Well, I have what I hope is good news for Adam. I shouldn't really do this, but, I think I can trust you. Take this home to Adam, have him read it and if he approves, have him sign it, you witness it. What ever you do, bring it back in the morning." Shawn handed the folder to Roman.

Roman took the folder. He looked at it with a curious eye. "May I ask, or is it private?" He really didn't want to take home any _bad_ news.

Shawn grinned. "It's Calaway's plea bargain. If Adam agrees to it, no trial. However, if he doesn't feel like it's enough of a punishment, he has every right to refuse the offer. I explained all that in a letter I wrote to Adam. He _must_ do what he thinks is right. If he wants to refuse the offer, it won't upset anyone... well except for Calaway." He gave Roman a wink.

A look of relief washed over Roman's face. "Oh good. This _will_ make him happy. I am sure he will sign. He wasn't looking forward to having this go to trial. I'll make sure these get to you first thing in the morning. I've decided to take Adam to that fair. I hope he likes it." Roman put the blue folder in his messenger bag.

Shawn smiled. "I think he'll like the fair. Yes, I am sure Adam will be happy not to go to trial. Mark really sold himself up the river for Glenn. Quite tragic actually. Their fifteen year old son has no idea." He frowned and sighed.

"That's rough. How would you go about explaining why you're in jail. Calaway will have problems later. He will have to register as a sex offender, won't he?" Jason chimed into the conversation.

Shawn nodded. "Probably, that's up to the Judge. It can depend, adult rape isn't the same as child molestation. Yes, I don't envy Glenn or Mark. Luckily for now, their son is in boarding school back in Stowe, Vermont. Apparently, according to Glenn, they were going to spend the summer with the boy. Glenn spoke a lot about him. What ever else, Mark and Glenn love their son, and they have been good to him. Still that boy is going to need a lot of help." He gave another deep sigh. Shawn didn't like seeing any child in distress.

"What will the boy do? Any relations?" Roman asked as he finished packing up his bag.

"There is an Aunt, of sorts, in Europe. She is _like_ a sister to Mark and Glenn, but she isn't a legal relative. Glenn said she would probably take the boy, for the summer. Apparently he goes there every year. She won't keep him during the school year, she teaches at some exclusive girls school and lives on the campus during the school term. Glenn doesn't want the boy in school in Europe, and I don't blame him, it is _too_ far. Hopefully, the Headmaster of his school in Vermont will let the boy stay. Glenn is half sick with worry and he doesn't need that. I'm glad that the boys at Calaway's place are safe now, but another innocent boy has to pay." Shawn was more distressed than before. Roman, Dean and Jason all noticed and became worried about the kind hearted man.

Roman laid a gentle hand on Shawn's shoulder. "I'm sure the boy will be alright. Come on, I want to get these papers to Adam. I want to see him smile." He led Shawn out of the door into the hallway where Jason and Dean waited. Roman locked the door to their office. Together the four men walked down the hall.

Shawn stopped at the door to his office. "Wait a second." He went into the office and grabbed his sliver cigarette case. Shawn the rejoined his Detectives. "I need a bit of air and a smoke. I'll walk out with you. Hunter is dealing with Sandow and his lawyer. I'll need an entire pack of these before I join them." Shawn half joked as they walked. They talked about Sandow as they strolled.

When they got to the reception area, a young man was talking animatedly to the officer on duty, he looked pale and frantic.

"Calm down, son... wait... maybe the Chief can help..." The officer turned to call Shawn. "Chief, can you come here a minute, maybe you can help." He nodded toward the boy.

Shawn and the three Detectives walked over to the desk. "I'm Chief Helmsley, this is Detective Lieutenant Reigns, Detective Sargent Ambrose and Detective Reso. What's wrong? How can we help?" Shawn's voice and stance were soft.

The handsome young man turned to the four men. "I've been trying to contact my parents for three days. Skype kept telling me the line was no longer in service. I only got the machine when I called. Please, I have a feeling something is terribly wrong, my dad always calls me back; _always_. Please, Sir, can you help?" His voice was frantic and he grew even more pale as he spoke.

Shawn placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "First of all, calm down. We can and _will_ help you. But, we need to know who your parents are, so we know where to begin to look. Start again, slowly. Who are _you_ , by the way?" Shawn kept his voice calm, soft and even. He looked the boy in the eye.

The boy was tall, nearly six foot, with reddish brown hair, trimmed short and neat. He was lean but his build was athletic. To Shawn he looked to be fifteen or sixteen years old, but the boy's eyes made him look older and wiser than his age. The young man took a deep breath to calm himself.

The boy looked at the men before him. He sensed a deep kindness in the Chief. "My name is Gunner Jacobs-Calaway. I'm looking for my parents, Glenn Jacobs and Mark Calaway. Do you know them? Can you help me find them?"


	21. The Hard Truth

Mark Calaway stood in the doorway of Glenn Jacobs' cell. Glenn lay on his bed, and faced the wall.

Mark heard Glenn sigh. "I know you are here. You'd better come in, the guard can't wait all day." Glenn's voice was flat and held no emotion. He remained on his side, preferring to look at the wall instead of Mark.

Mark stepped further into the room. "Chief said you are to have as much time as you want. Knock when you are ready to leave." The guard stated as he closed and locked the door.

Mark wanted to go to Glenn, pull him into his arms and pound some sense into Glenn's head with elegant words. However, he knew with Glenn, that would not work, it would only make him madder than he already was.

"May I sit?" Mark asked in a quiet voice. At the moment, he wasn't going to do _anything_ without Glenn's permission. Mark knew he had to be delicate.

Glenn let out a sigh. "I guess. I promised the Chief I would talk to with you, before I talked to Heyman about custody. You've probably already warned him off..." Glenn shifted when he heard Mark make the slightest sound. He could now see Mark sitting in the folding chair at the foot of the bed.

"You have, haven't you? God, I should have remembered the files. I will find a lawyer you _can't_ touch. I'm getting full custody of Gunner and the baby. You can't stop me!" Glenn was calm, but his eyes blazed and his voice was filled with malice.

"Why Glenn? _Why_ are you doing this? It isn't like you caught me cheating, you were there with me. What is this _really_ about?" Mark looked at Glenn. His tone was filled with confusion.

Glenn sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stared down at the floor. "Because, I am done. I'm done with prostitution. I'm getting our children away from it. I'm taking my half of the money. I am going to buy a little house and raise our children to be good, _honest_ , hard working members of society. If I invest properly, I can do it... I _will_ do it. You are too hung up in the industry to leave it. Did you know, Jericho has closed his house, you win Mark... enjoy it... but you will enjoy it _without_ me and our children!" Glenn's voice had a matter of fact quality. His mind was made up.

Mark looked at Glenn like he had three heads. "Jericho closed his house? He's _out_ of the sex market? What about..." Mark was viciously cut off by Glenn.

"All that I just said, and that is the _one_ thing you care about? Fucking Jericho? Fuck _you_ , Mark, just _fuck_ you!" Glenn's words hissed through gritted teeth. He glared at Mark with the fire of real hatred in his eyes.

Mark looked like a chastised child. "You didn't let me finish. I was only curious as to what Jericho was doing now. Maybe it's time for me to quit as well. There is nothing I'd like better than to be away from it all. I was truly looking forward to our summer at the lake; just you, Gunner and myself. Glenn, my darling, I'd love that. Maybe... we could make the house at the lake our home. We've never talked about his, perhaps we should?" He looked at Glenn with hope filled eyes.

Glenn looked at Mark. His eyes scanned the man he still loved, despite his current feelings. Could he be telling the truth? Glenn wasn't sure of anything.

"You could no more give up the business, than I could give up my incense. It's a nice dream, Mark, but, I _don't_ believe you. I'm serious, I am out of it. The lake house is too isolated for me, alone with Gunner and a baby. Are you going to fight me on this? I won't be unreasonable, you can have _some_ visitation. I... wish... I could believe you..." Glenn's voice trailed off. Sadness had replaced anger.

Mark got up and went to Glenn. He sat on the bed next to his lover. He fought the urge to pull Glenn into his arms, but he wasn't about to push. He took some time to gather his thoughts.

In the reception area of the station, Shawn, Roman, Dean and Jason stared at the young man. The boy wanted help finding his parents, Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs. No one knew quite what to say.

Shawn turned towards the three Detectives. He gave a slight nod towards the door. He wanted to be alone with the boy.

"Well, boss, we'll be going, see you in the morning. Don't worry kid, you're in good hands with the Chief." Dean spoke for the Detectives. Roman and Jason bid Shawn and the young boy a good evening. The three left. Shawn turned back to Gunner. He uttered a quick prayer, and asked for the right words to say.

"Come on, lets go back to my office. Are you hungry?" Shawn asked the young man.

Gunner bit his lip. "I... yeah... no food on the plane... but... the ticket took all my cash... I can't... pay for food." It was odd for him to be without any money, unable to buy even a burger. His parents always sent him a very generous monthly allowance.

"Don't worry about it..." Shawn smiled at Gunner. Shawn then spoke to the officer at the reception desk. He pulled out his wallet and gave the officer some cash.

Shawn turned back to Gunner. "Come on. Food will be here shortly." He led the boy back into the bowels of the station, to his office.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I won't be a minute. My husband is Chief of Detectives, he should hear this as well. Make yourself comfortable." Shawn waved to the couch and the coffee credenza. He hurried off to get Hunter.

Gunner fixed himself a cup of coffee. He loaded the cup with sugar and creamer. He then settled on the couch. Gunner had a feeling something wasn't right. The Chief had seemed almost... afraid... why? Where were his parents?

The boy looked up when the Chief returned. Another man was with him. Gunner stood, out of respect for his elders. Shawn and Hunter approached.

"Gunner, this is my husband, Hunter. Please, sit down. Now, tell us how you got here." Shawn asked as he and Hunter joined the boy on the couch.

Gunner explained. "I wanted to talk to my parents, I tried everything. Skype, email, cell phones, land lines, all with no answer. Only something terrible would keep my folks from calling me back. I had to find out, so this morning, I decided to come to Chicago to look for them. I packed my backpack and ran away from school. I hitchhiked to the airport outside of Stowe. The ticket took all the cash I had, plus I had to put some on the emergencies only credit card my dad gave me. When I got here, I found a cab that would take the credit card. I went to the address dad gave me, but the gates were locked and no one answered the security bell. The cab driver became worried about me and he brought me here, he waved off the money on the meter and here I am. I have the feeling something is wrong. I also have the feeling, you know what that something is. Please Sirs, are my parents... dead?" The young man looked at the Helmsley's with fear in his eyes.

Shawn reached over and took one of Gunner's hands in his. "No, I promise you, they are not dead..." Before Shawn could continue, there was a knock on the door. Hunter got up to see who it was.

Hunter opened the door. It was the officer Shawn had sent earlier to get some food for Gunner. Hunter thanked the officer, took the bag, closed the door and returned to the couch. He handed the boy the bag.

"Here, you eat, son." Hunter smiled and sat down next to Shawn. The two men exchanged a glance. Neither knew exactly what to say.

Gunner was torn, he wanted to hear what the Chiefs had to say, but he _was_ starving. Food finally won when the smell of hot french fries filled his nose. He opened the bag. There was a huge double cheeseburger, french fries and in another bag was a vanilla milkshake. He tore into the food like a hungry animal.

Shawn nudged Hunter. "We will be right back. Eat and enjoy." Shawn spoke as he and Hunter stood.

"Thank you, Sirs." Gunner replied after he swallowed. Ketchup stained the sides of his face. He took another bite. It had been ages since he'd had a good burger. Junk food wasn't allowed at St. Matthews.

Shawn and Hunter stood in the hallway. Shawn broke his own rule and lit a cigarette. "What do we tell him, Hunt? We _have_ to tell him about his parents, but how? How do you tell a boy his parents are in jail..." He let his words fade in thought.

Hunter gave Shawn's cheek a caress. "I don't know. I suppose the hard truth is best. He looks like a smart kid. I think he is probably more aware than he is given credit for, most kids are. Shawn, he will have to come home with us. I am _not_ calling Child Protective Services. That is the _last_ thing he needs." Hunter spoke firmly. He only hoped the kid wouldn't fall to pieces.

"Thank you for that, Hunt. I'd already decided he was coming home with us. I suppose you're right, the hard truth is best. It's going to be rough on him, no matter how aware he might be. We'll also let him see his parents, if he wants. I can't deny him that, not after what he went through to get here." Shawn took a deep drag on his cigarette as he finished speaking.

Hunter nodded in agreement. "I wonder what Glenn and Mark will say. They are together now, aren't they?" Hunter looked at his husband. He frowned, Shawn looked so sad and troubled. He hugged Shawn close.

Mark gave an exasperated sigh. He'd been trying, for the past half hour, to convince Glenn he was telling the truth. "Glenn, my love. I will be in jail for five years. Then, when I get paroled, we will be a family, a _real_ family. No more house of pleasure, I swear it. What can I say or do to prove to you I am sincere?" By now he held Glenn's hands in his. His eyes were filled with anxious worry.

Glenn looked at Mark. He wanted to believe what Mark said, he really did. Glenn then got an idea. "Okay. You _really_ want to prove to me that you are ready to give it all up and lead a normal life, with me and our children?" He looked at Mark with both his eyebrows highly arched.

"Yes, Glenn I do. I will do what ever you want me to do. I love you, and our children. You mean more to me than any whore. I'm sorry I let all this happen. Glenn, I love you, I want to marry you, be a family with you, Gunner and the baby. Please, darlin', let me try. Let me _try_ to fix my fuck ups. Please, Glenn? Can you honestly, with your true heart, say you don't love me anymore?" Mark gently squeezed Glenn's hands. His eyes begged and his voice cracked a bit.

Glenn looked hard at Mark. "Alright. I'll tell you. I know you Mark Calaway, maybe better than you know yourself. I know how you operate, I'll bet you have already told John Layfield, to set up a network for you, down in Joliet. I know you will want to run things, be... what do they call it... Top Dog?..." Glenn paused, he caught the slightest glimmer of truth flicker across Mark's face.

Glenn let out a sigh. "I'm right, aren't I?" He paused again as Mark gave a nod of confirmation. "I thought so. Well, here is what you're going to do. Tell him to forget it; just _forget_ it. You will serve your term like... normal. If you can do _that_ , it will prove you are serious. And Mark, I will _know_ if you cheat." Glenn looked at Mark, his brow still arched. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"But... Glenn... I only... to keep us safe..." Mark sighed when he saw Glenn stiffen. "Alright, I will tell Layfield to forget it. I have a question, what if I managed to make Top Dog anyway? Without cheating?" He looked at Glenn, a worried glint clouded his eye. How did he, Mark Calaway, The Deadman, feared by all, turn into a... a... dick whipped bitch? He knew exactly... when he'd fallen in love with Glenn Jacobs.

"Without anything backing you? I suppose if you _do_ somehow manage it, then you earned it. I swear Mark, one foot wrong and I will take the children and go where you will never find us." Glenn was deadly serious. His face was like granite.

"Alright. If it makes you happy, then that is what I will do. I promise, _no_ cheating. I'll show you that you and the children mean more to me than anything. Speaking of...what do we tell Gunner? What is going to happen _if_ the school finds out. Glenn, I fucked up so bad." Mark sighed deeply. He put his head in his hands. The mighty, fear causing Deadman was a total emotional wreck.

Glenn's hardness relented. He began to rub Mark's back. "Mark, I'm sorry I got so angry... but, I meant all I've said. Who would have guessed that Copeland bitch would have actually pressed charges against us. I honestly don't know Mark. Maybe we should just tell Gunner the truth. It will be hard for him to hear, but telling the truth is better than lying." Glenn gave his own deep sigh. The couple sat in silence, unaware that the subject of their thoughts was only a short distance away; in Chief Shawn Helmsley's office.

While Gunner ate, Shawn and Hunter had drawn the young man into a general conversation. They talked mostly about his performance as a star athlete at St. Matthews. Gunner wasn't boastful, but he was proud of his achievements, as he should be.

Gunner polished off his meal with a last slurp of milkshake. "Thank you for the food. I will pay you back as soon as I can. Now, please, tell me about my parents, because I know you know. Are they... in jail?" Gunner hung his head as he asked the question. If his parents weren't dead or in the hospital, jail was the only likely option.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other. Hunter gave Shawn a slight nod. He knew Shawn was better at things like this. Shawn was a natural parent.

"Gunner, you're going to have to grow up very fast. I'm sorry, but yes, your parents are in jail. Right here, as a matter of fact. I'll give you the choice, either I can tell you why or they can. I know they are together right now, trying to work some things out. I will leave it up to you. I can assure you, it's _not_ for murder, so you can ease your mind about that. Gunner, I also want you to come stay with us. We have a nice guest room with a private bathroom. We want you to feel safe and comfortable. Now, son, do you want to see your parents?" Shawn gave Gunner a soft smile. His his eyes sparkled with concern.

In Glenn's cell. Mark paced while Glenn laid back down. They couldn't decide what to do about Gunner. The truth, or a version of it.

Glenn's arm was over his eyes, the garish light in the cell was giving him a headache. "Mark, I think we really should tell him the entire truth. He is going to be shocked and hurt no matter what. Let's get it all out, then we can start to try to fix it. You'd better have fucking meant it when you said you are done." He was back to being a bit angry at Mark, for putting them in this situation.

Mark stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over so his hand was on Glenn's abdomen. "You're right. I meant it Glenn, I am done. We have enough in the special account to last a while. It will mean we can both be there, full time for our children. Glenn, you're still going to marry me, aren't you?" Mark asked softly as he caressed Glenn's abdomen.

Glenn let out a bit of a purr as Mark rubbed his abdomen. "I don't know _why_ I should, but yes, I will still marry you. I wish it could be before you go down to Joliet. It would give us a sense of family... I can't explain it..." Glenn sat up and Mark stood. They heard the sound of the key in the lock.

Shawn opened the door, just wide enough to step through. He closed the door, but didn't lock it. "So, have you worked things out or are you still at odds with each other?" He asked pointedly. He wasn't about to bring Gunner into an upset atmosphere.

Glenn looked at Shawn. "We are okay, we needed this. I do appreciate you... bending the rules. I just... " Glenn sighed and flicked his eyes to Mark.

Mark picked up on Glenn's thought. "We wish... Gunner... we're both worried about him." Mark sighed and sat back down on the bed with Glenn. Automatically they joined hands.

Shawn was curious. "If you _did_ have the chance to talk to him, _what_ would you say?" He looked a the two men with a wrinkled brow. Depending on the reply he got, Shawn might change his mind about letting Gunner see his parents.

Glenn looked at Shawn. His eyes were filled with sadness. "We decided to tell him everything, no matter how hard it will be. Get _everything_ out in the open, then work to repair the damage. Mark..." Glenn wanted Mark to say it to someone else. If he did, Glenn would take Mark's promise to quit the sex business more seriously.

Mark looked at Glenn, then at Shawn. "I'm getting _out_ of the business. The Deadman's Place is history. Building a normal life with my family is what matters now. I only hope that somehow, Gunner will understand."

"I'm very glad to hear that, very glad. Now, I have someone that wants to talk to you. My best advice; do a lot of talking but do a lot _more_ listening. I am breaking every rule in the book, I _hope_ it's worth it. Good luck, gentlemen." Shawn gave Mark and Glenn a warning glare, as his turquoise eyes flashed.

Shawn opened the door to the cell. Mark and Glenn froze as their son stepped into the room. Gunner looked at his parents, then at Shawn. His dark eyes were filled with anxiousness.

Shawn laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember what I said. Listen to them, then talk..." Shawn then looked at the shocked parents. "When you are finished, Hunter and I want Gunner to come stay with us. Will that be alright? If so, I will type up a Parental Consent form. If not, he will have to go to Child Protective Services."

Glenn stood. "No... he can't.. not CPS. I would be very grateful if you took him. I know with you and Chief Helmsley, our boy will be safe and well looked after. Thank you..." He paused. Glenn slowly approached Gunner, he couldn't believe his baby was actually standing there.

Shawn glared at Mark and Glenn. "This boy has been through a lot to get here. He was that worried about you. This is going to be hard on all of you. Please, remember one thing, in the end, you _are_ a family. There is no doubt you love each other. Gunner has eaten, I'll send dinner for you two in an hour or so. Alright, you have all the time you need. Good luck." Shawn gave Gunner's hair a friendly tousle, he then left the family to talk.

Shawn and Hunter walked down the administration area where their offices were located. Even though the night shift was now hard at work, the hallways were quieter. The bustle of ringing phones and typewriters clacking was gone until morning. Now only the occasional phone rang and a lone officer typed up some reports.

"I hope they will be alright. Yes... I know what they did to poor little Adam. Calaway and Jacobs should be in prison, but Gunner is as much a victim as Adam. Hunter, thank you for letting him stay with us... you know..." Shaw was halted when Hunter interrupted him.

"Yes, if his parents agree, we will foster Gunner too. The baby should be with its brother. Shawn, you do understand, you can't _keep_ them. It's only while Glenn is in jail." Hunter cast a wary look at his husband.

Shawn gave his spouse a soft smile. "I know, Hunt, I _do_ know. But, for a little while... it will be nice to have children in the house. We can finally use the nursery. I need to freshen the paint, get new carpet. Hunter... I'm sorry... I... lost...our..." Shawn was again halted when Hunter pulled him in close. Hunter gave Shawn's lips a caress with his.

"Shawnnie, my darling. We are past that. We weren't meant to have our own children. Maybe God is answering your question; why. Now, we have the time and space to foster children in trouble. Now, come on,you need to eat. I'll take you to Millie's." Hunter gave Shawn another soft kiss.

He took Shawn to the diner across the street. Millie, the owner, was a feisty old lady, who was like a second mother to the men and women of Precinct 13. She knew every officer by name.

For a few moments, Gunner, Glenn and Mark stood, staring at each other. They looked like they were playing the party game Statues. Glenn finally moved. He went to Gunner and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, son. We _are_ going to work this out, I promise. Are you alright? How did you get here? Why did you come, now? Does the school know you are here?" Glenn fired off the questions like a machine gun. He led Gunner to the bed so he could sit.

Mark remained silent as he sat in the chair. How was he going to explain the rape charges. He scrubbed his face with his hands as Gunner explained how and why he was there.

"... the school knows now, Mister Shawn called the Headmaster. He told them I was worried about you and my fear led me to come here. Mister Shawn convinced him it would be alright. The Helmsley's are nice people. I'd like to stay with them. I don't want to go to some juvenile hall." Gunner gave a shudder as he thought of staying at a place like that... not much different from where he was now.

"I think we owe Chief Shawn a lot. Of course you can stay with them. Oh Gunner, I love you, but I wish you would have stayed at school... I'm glad you are safe." Glenn hugged his boy. He was very relieved when Gunner returned the hug just as strongly.

"I'm with your pop. Gunner, you had better prepare yourself for some hard truths. Your parents aren't who you thought. One thing, your pop and I want you to know, no matter what you hear, we love you. You are the most important person in our lives. I won't bullshit you with the excuse we did it all for you, but, it kept you in school..." Mark got up and pulled his chair closer to the bed where Glenn and Gunner sat. He was as ready as he could be.

Gunner looked at each of his parents. He had to tell them something. "I love you dad and pops, but I think... you... you... run a whore house don't you?" Gunner's voice was hesitant as he spoke.

Both Mark and Glenn were shocked as they looked at each other. Mark was the one to reply. "Yes, but how did...? We worked so hard to keep it from you. We didn't want... how?" He looked at his son, brow raised.

Gunner gave a slight guffaw. "I over heard one of the guys talking during lunch one day. He was telling, he'd gone home for the weekend. He walked in on his dad and a... whore. He started to snoop around. He found a black business card, and all it said was "The Deadman's Place" I remember once, hearing pop call you Deadman. I put two and two together. Always keeping your jobs a secret, never having me home, then when I was home, it was either the lake house or some fancy hotel... am I right?" He stared hard at Mark.

Mark nodded. "Yes, it is true. We didn't want you around the boys or the clients. We thought you enjoyed the lake house and the hotels. You never said anything. Who was it?" He wondered which of his clients had been so fucking careless.

"Martin Del Rio, but... don't... he didn't _know_ I was listening. He had no other name or information other than Deadman, so no one knew you...my dad... was the Deadman. I _hated_ the hotels. The lake house was fun, at least it was more _like_ a home. That's what I _wanted_ , a place to come _home_ to. Sometimes... most of the time, actually, I felt like you didn't really _want_ me... like... I was some accident... you didn't want to be reminded of. I love you both, _very_ much..." Gunner's words faded. He was finally getting out some long, held in feelings.

Glenn hung his head. "I am so damn sorry your dad and I made you feel that way. You were _no_ accident, trust me. We tried for a _long_ time to create you. When we learned you were finally on the way, it was the best day of our lives, until the day you were born. There is something else you need to know. I am pregnant again. I hope this is the little sister you've always wanted. Gunner, please, don't _ever_ doubt our love for you. We only thought we were protecting you. Maybe, more than we should have. Your dad and I want everything out in the open. Now is the time for _any_ questions. We want to start over. Your dad has something else to tell you." Glenn gave Gunner a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

Gunner looked at Glenn. "You're... a baby?...are...you happy?" He was too filled with questions and emotions. His bran needed time to soak it all in.

Glenn smiled softly. "Very happy. We wanted another baby for a long time. Just like with you, when he stopped trying so hard, we got lucky. Are you ready to be a big brother?" He hoped to lighten the atmosphere even if only briefly.

Gunner smiled his first real smile. "Yeah. I've wanted a little sister or brother. You said I could ask any thing... so... why are you in jail? How long? I want the truth, no more secrets. I am not a little kid anymore." He looked again from Glenn to Mark. His eyes were wide with question.

Mark took a very deep breath and fumbled to pull a cigarette from his pack." Your pop is in for assault and battery, with terroristic threatening. He'll only be in for a year. I'm in a bit more trouble, son. I did something I really shouldn't have. See there was this whore I wanted, but he belonged to another house..." He finally got the cigarette out of the pack and lit it. Mark then continued.

"Well, I arranged for him to be... brought to me. Like I do all the workers I take in, I tried him out. Your pop did some work on him as well. Anyway, he didn't work out like I'd hoped, So I returned him to where he'd come from. He charged me with kidnapping, assault with terroristic threatening, and... rape. I'll have to be away for a few years. Five before parole. There won't be any trial. I worked a plea bargain. If I hadn't done that, we'd probably be gone for twice as long..." He paused to take a drag from his cigarette. Mark again continued.

"I know I did wrong. It wasn't like I went out and just attacked a random person on the street. Gunner, I want you to know, I've decided to get out of the business. When your pop gets out, he's going to buy a nice little house for you, the baby and himself. Then, when I get out, we are going to be a real, normal family. No more jail or whores, just the four of us. So, tell me son, what are you thinking?" Mark took another deep drag from his cigarette.

Gunner looked at Mark. "Honestly? Honestly, I am _glad_ you got caught. Especially if it means no more... business. Dad... why did you... rape him? No _means_ no." He glared hard at his father.

"Because... we specialized in providing... well, my clients and boys liked it rough... very rough. I had to be sure he was prepared. I should have realized he wasn't suited for our style. I made a very bad mistake. In a bondage relationship, no means nothing. Look, don't try to understand it. You are far too young. I did wrong, we did wrong, and now we are paying for it. When I am out of prison, it will be the end. I promise you. _Will_ you... be part of the family, help your pop while I am gone?" Mark returned the hard look.

Gunner turned to Glenn. "What about you? Are you done too?" He now directed his hard stare at his pop.

Glenn nodded. "I was done when I found out about the baby... after... it was my one last time. I decided, after we returned him, I was out. I can't blame you if you want nothing to do with us. I can't begin to imagine what you are thinking or how you are feeling. It's alright to be angry, Gunner. All we ask, is that you remember that we _love_ you. We made bad choices, _and_ bad mistakes _and_ we are paying for them. We are also being honest when we tell you, we want to make a real home for you and the baby. You can even go to school here, if you want. Gunner?" Glenn looked at his son. He couldn't read the boys face and that worried him.

Gunner picked at a small rip in the knee of his jeans. "That is all I have _ever_ wanted. _Why_ did it take you getting arrested for you to see it? Now, it is going to be at _least_ five years before we can be a family. I will be in college when dad gets home. What hurts the most is, when I needed help or advice, I _always_ had to go to a stranger, when I should have been able to talk to _you_. How many times did I try to call, but you _never_ had time to _really_ talk. How many times did we plan a summer together and it fell through? You love me, I _do_ know that, I just _wish_ you could have been _there_ for me. Is it _too_ late? Can we _really_ be a family? What about the baby and I? What do we _do_ until pop gets out?" Gunner's voice was filled with disappointment and pain.

Mark crushed out his cigarette. He moved to kneel in front of Gunner. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "You're right. We fucked up as parents, _big_ time. We _weren't_ there when you needed us. _Nothing_ we say can _ever_ make up for that. Despite our failure, you've grown into a fine young man. We are so fucking _proud_ of you. All we _can_ do now is try. I am sorry I'll be gone so long... maybe it's also my punishment for failing you. I love you, son. We _have_ to try. I _can't_ make up for the past, but hopefully we _can_ have future. I want that so damn bad." Mark looked up at his son. His eyes were filled with hope. His face held the same emotion.

"Your dad is right. We let you down, _badly_. I only wish we would have realized it sooner. We honestly thought, we were doing the _right_ thing, sending you off to school. We _did_ break promises, I _am_ sorry. As for you and the baby, Chief Helmsley... both of them, want to foster you, full time, until I get out of jail. _None_ of us want you or the baby in the system. You don't have to go back to Saint Matthews, unless you _want_ to. Gunner, help us. _Help_ us build up our family for the future. While dad and I are gone, you're going to be the head of the family. The baby is going to _need_ a big brother, especially one as strong and brave as you are. I love you _so_ much, my dearest baby boy." Glenn held the same hope in his voice. He pulled his son into his arms and held him close.

Gunner hugged his poppa. "I wouldn't be... I forgive you. It still hurts, but I _am_ going to trust you; both. I'm going to hold you to your promise of a future to be a _real_ family. If not, I _will_ take the baby and _find_ a family, I _mean_ it. I would like to stay here, with the Helmsley's. They have been so good to me already. I love you both, so much. I don't know _why_ , but I do. Dad... you will be a sex offender... will you even be _able_ to live with us?" He cast a glance at Mark, his brow was deeply furrowed.

Mark sighed. "Unfortunately, I will never be able to completely escape the rape. However, because it was a different kind of rape... it's not going to affect my being with you and the baby. It's hard to explain. I don't even understand all the legalities. That's for the lawyer. When I get out, we _will_ be a real family. I love you, boy." Mark leaned in and hugged Gunner tight.

Gunner smiled a bit. "Did you mean what you said? I don't have to go back to Saint Matthews?" If he had his way, he would never go back.

Mark responded. "No, you don't have to go back. I'll somehow arrange for your things to be sent back here. There are only a couple of weeks of school left. My only concern are your final exams. You don't want to have to repeat this year. I'll see if Chief Helmsley can do something, arrange to take your test by email. I _can't_ fix the past, but I _can_ start fixing things now." Mark spoke with conviction. He looked at Gunner with determination.

"Thanks, dad. I don't care if I _ever_ see that place again. The teachers are alright, it's the guys. Most of them are so full of themselves. Boasting about money and their father's being Diplomats. Snobs, the lot of them. I only had a couple of friends, but none really close. If it hadn't been for sports, I would have runaway a long time ago." Gunner almost growled when he spoke of St. Matthews.

Glenn shook his head. "I'm so sorry, son. We thought you _liked_ the school. Honey, why didn't you tell us? Were you that... I... were you that afraid we didn't want you?" His bluish eyes filled with tears at the thought.

Gunner's eyes lowered, his lip gave the slightest quiver. "Yeah..." was all he could manage. Now he of course realized how stupid he'd been; how they had all been. All Gunner wanted now was his dads.

"Oh baby boy, we are so sorry." Glenn whispered with a hoarse voice. Mark rose up on his knees and wrapped his arms around both Glenn and Gunner. The new found family hugged each other and more than a few tears fell.

Shawn sat on the couch in his office, his husband sat next to him. Shawn had sent out for their own dinner from Millie's. Shawn could only manage half his burger.

"You want the rest?" Shawn held up the other half of his burger and looked at Hunter.

Hunter looked into Shawn's turquoise eyes. He saw something he hadn't seen for a while; profound sadness. The sadness he'd seen after the death of each of their babies.

Hunter took the burger, but put it down on the coffee table. He reached over and caressed Shawn's cheek. "Darling, please. It just wasn't meant for us. Yes, it is sad, you would have given us beautiful children, but we can't keep reliving the loss. Even though it will only be for a while, we will have a chance to help two children. If that works out, maybe we can foster more kids. Look on it as an extension of your work at the shelter. Please, baby, cheer up, and smile for me. You are _so_ beautiful when you smile." He leaned over and gave Shawn a soft kiss.

Shawn leaned into both the touch and the kiss. He drew constant strength and comfort from his beloved Hunter. He pressed his forehead against Hunter's. "You know me so well. It's... today... is... you're right... We need to be on point. Gunner is going to need some serious attention. I hope it's going alright." Shawn kept his contact with Hunter, he kept his eyes down.

Hunter realized what Shawn was going to say. It was an anniversary of sorts. It was the day their second baby had died. That, along with all the upset with Adam, the arrests, Glenn's trip to the hospital and now Gunner, no wonder Shawn was in mental over load. He gave Shawn another kiss.

"It's going to be fine. We need to take a weekend soon. You love to go camping, I bet Gunner would like it too. I guess we'd better go check on them. It is getting late." Hunter stated, then quickly polished off the rest of Shawn's burger.

In the cell of Glenn Jacobs, a lot of long open wounds had been patched. Gunner's doubts about his parents love was gone. Everyone was sorry it took such a horrible event to bring them together.

When the two Chief's got to the cell, Shawn called out, through the looked door, that it was time to get Gunner to his new home and settled for the night. He told Glenn and Mark, Gunner could visit again, if they didn't cause any problems for the guards.

Mark's arms were around his family as they all stood together. "We love you boy. We're going to make it through this, I promise." He hugged Glenn and Gunner as close as possible.

"You be a good boy for the Helmsley's. You can trust them. Don't worry about school. We'll that fixed as well. I love you, my precious boy." Glenn gave Gunner's cheek a kiss.

"I love you, too. I'm glad we were able to talk. You two behave, I want to be able to come back tomorrow." Gunner smiled brightly at his parents. He felt good about things and it was nice.

Mark tapped on the door. Both Shawn and Hunter came into the cell. "Don't worry, Gunner is in good hands. Mark, you need to go back to your cell. We will bring Gunner back in the morning. I'll arrange for you to be outside for a while." Shawn gave Mark and Glenn a nod.

After final hugs and kisses, Gunner left with the Helmsley's and Mark went to his own cell. After the doors were locked and Mark was alone, he wept a bit. He was so glad his family was on the road to healing. It would be a long road, but they could make it.

For the first time in many, many years, Mark Calaway prayed to God. He asked for help in keeping his family safe and together. Mark had a new inner peace. Any remaining traces of the Deadman were gone.

 _ **Please Review, thank you!**_


	22. Date Night

By noon on Friday, Adam gave up any hope of studying, he was too nervous and excited. Tonight was his date with Roman.

Roman had only told him it was casual dress. When he'd left for work, Roman had taken a garment bag and his shaving kit. He was going to shower and change at the station after work. Roman told Adam he would be back at six to pick him up.

Heath and Seth couldn't help, as Dean and Jason hadn't told them Roman's plans. Adam smiled when he thought about his friends. Seth and Heath were so happy. They kept busy with their GED studies. Heath also had a job, he walked the neighbors dogs twice a day. Seth helped the elderly lady who lived in the next door apartment. They were building their own lives.

Adam closed his books and shut down the lap top computer. He decided if this was going to be a real date, he'd better pretty himself up.

Adam went to the bathroom to fill the tub. He frowned, he didn't want to use the bubble bath and other things from Bret. He rummaged around in Roman's cabinet. He found an unopened gift basket with bubble bath, body wash, shampoo and conditioner. It was labeled " _Floral Spices"_.

He bit his lip, should he or shouldn't he. Adam opted to open the basket. If Roman got upset, he'd buy him a new one. He figured in the long run, it would be better not to smell like another man's whore.

Two hours later, Adam changed from a hot soak to a shower. He carefully removed all his excess body hair. He just felt better with smooth skin. He did his little bit of manscaping, even though it wasn't that kind of date.

When he finished, he stood naked, in front of the full length mirror which hung on the back of the bathroom door. He still looked good, but he needed a work out. He didn't want to loose his lean, yet muscular look. His moment of vanity ended as he went to work to style his hair with his brush dryer.

He dried his hair so that it fell in soft waves. He'd put in just enough curl for body. Adam decided to leave it down, but he slipped an elastic hair band around his wrist, just in case.

Adam walked naked, to his bedroom. He stood in the closet and looked at his choices. Adam decided he could still dress sexy, after all it was a date and he wanted Roman to be proud to be seen with him.

The blond chose a pair of black jeans that while extremely comfortable, fit him like a second skin. Adam bit his lip as he looked at his shirts. A tee was too casual, but a button down was a bit too dressy.

Adam's hazel eyes sparkled. He spied _the_ shirt. A blue and black plaid flannel button down. The small plaid print made the shirt sporty instead of overly dressy, it was perfect. The blues varied from deep royal to sky and the blacks went from darkest ebony to light gray. It set off his blond hair and slightly bronzed skin to perfection.

He tucked the shirt into his thong. He found it kept the shirt tucked in more neatly and tightly. He added a nice, hand tooled black leather belt with a silver eagle head buckle. Around his neck, Adam added a delicate sliver choker, and around his wrist a bracelet of wide leather, next he added a sliver ring with a Celtic design etched into it. Lastly, Adam chose a pair of comfortable black leather loafers.

Adam took a final look in the mirror. He picked a spicy cologne with woodsmoke undertones. It was one the boys had chipped in for and given to him on his last birthday.

Adam also debated a long time about adding a bit of guy liner around his eyes. Bret liked it done heavily, but Adam thought he just needed a bit to enhance his eyes. Would Roman like it or would he think it was slutty? He opted for just a bit under his lower lashes. It really did make his eyes more beautiful. He decided to go for it. If Roman didn't like it, a quick trip to the restroom would take care of it.

The former whore looked at his watch. He'd managed to be completely showered, groomed, dressed and polished with an hour and half to spare. He wondered if getting ready for a date was always faster, or was it just nervous excitement. He gave his hair one last, light brushing. Adam grinned, he looked really good... for an old whore.

Adam shook himself, he had to stop thinking like that. That was his past, and Roman didn't like it. He was a new man, and was going to make something of himself. He wanted to help others do what he did. Get off the streets, out of whoring and into the light of life.

The blond went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Now that he was ready, he wanted to try to finish the history section he was working on. He turned on the computer, opened his books and lost himself in his studies.

Roman had just bid Jason and Dean a good night. They arranged for their now regular Sunday brunch. Jason also suggested maybe doing something after, like bowling. Dean and Roman agreed. They would ask Seth and Heath what they thought of the idea.

Roman went downstairs where the locker room showers were located. He had a locker, but used it rarely. He also liked the fact he was the only one in the room. Everyone else had changed and left. He didn't really want to answer a bunch of questions about what he was doing.

Roman showered with a new body wash. He wanted to smell good so he'd chosen a scent that reminded him of the tropics. It wasn't sweet or floral, it was deeply spiced, like the deepest interior of the rain forest. He used a matching shampoo and he for once, took the time to deep condition his long, raven hair.

The Detective also took the steps to remove body hair. He hated the way his body hair felt when he got sweaty, so he got rid of it. He also did a bit of manscaping, it helped to just do everything at once.

Roman toweled his hair and let it dry naturally. When he did that, it became soft and fell in loose curl ringlets. It was his most handsome look, but he didn't wear his hair loose and down often. He slipped an elastic band around his wrist. He figured he'd have to pull it into a pony tail when they rode rides.

Roman pulled on a clean pair of black, high cut briefs. He strode with confidence into the locker room. He knew he was alone, but he wasn't the least bit ashamed of his body. He worked out hard, and it showed.

He opened his locker and unzipped his garment bag. He'd spent nearly an hour last night trying to decide what to wear. Roman had settled on a pair of dark blue, stone washed jeans. They hugged his muscular legs and rode low on his hips. Next, Roman put on a light blue denim shirt with thin white and dark gray stripes. The yoke was a solid dark blue and the snap buttons looked like pearls.

Roman added a black leather belt. The buckle was a replica of his badge. It had been a gift from Hunter and Shawn when he'd made the rank of Lieutenant. He treasured the buckle and kept it clean and well polished.

The only jewelery he wore was his pocket watch and a chain. Roman slipped into a pair of black leather sneaker style shoes. The last thing Roman did was to apply the new cologne that he'd picked up with the body wash and shampoo.

Now all he had to do was to decide if he was going to buy Adam flowers or not. Maybe he'd wait and find something special at the fair. Would it be rude, to show up empty handed. It had been so long since his last date.

Roman had just put his wallet in his pocket when he heard whistling and footsteps. He smiled when he saw Darren Young come into the locker room.

"Hey, Dar, you on station duty?" Roman asked as he put his cell phone in his belt holder.

"Yup. Chiefs want Titus and me to keep hounding Sandy. I never knew the man could be so quiet." Darren stated as he went to his locker.

Roman closed the door of his locker. "He still hasn't said anything?" He asked as slipped his keys in his pocket. He was ready for his date.

"Not a freakin' word. He even wrote a note to ask for his lawyer. That man is more stubborn than government mule. Jerry Lawler is ready to throw the book at him..." He closed his locker door and continued.

"Say, Ro, you are looking rather studly. You are one hot looking cop." Darren had to refrain from licking his lips. He had a bit of a crush on the Detective, hell most of the gay men on the force did, as well as quite a few of the ladies.

Roman gave Darren a sheepish grin. "Thanks, Dar. I'm taking Adam out tonight. Say, should I take him flowers or candy, or would it be better to buy him something at the fair?" He asked his fellow officer with an arched brow.

"Oh... um... well... flowers and candy are kind of outdated. It's not really considered rude to pick up a date empty handed. I'd wait and watch him at the fair. If he sees something he likes, then buy it. That way he will appreciate it more, because it is something he wants. Um... what fair?" Darren looked at Roman with a smile.

Roman laughed. "That makes sense. I just hope Adam isn't expecting flowers. To that fair that was on the notice board. Sounded like a fun thing to do."

"I love that idea. I am sure you will have a great time. Well, have fun. Gotta get back upstairs. Take care, Ro." Darren hurried off. He turned and gave a wolf whistle as he vanished around the corner.

Roman took a last look in the mirror. He slicked down a few stray strands of raven hair. Roman smiled, for once his hair decided to behave and looked good down. Well, he figured by the time he drove home, that time should be almost six on the dot.

Adam saw it was almost six. He shut down the computer, closed his books and took them to his bedroom. He gave his reflection a once over, as he looked in the mirror.

The eyes in the mirror had a light and sparkle to them. They were the eyes of someone who was happy and full of excitement. It was not something Adam was used to seeing, but he liked it. He _was_ happy and full of hope for the future. The eyes blinked, the door bell had rung.

"Well, I guess he really is treating this like a date." Adam laughed to himself. He'd thought maybe Roman would use his key. He turned the light out and went to answer the door.

Adam's heard began to pound. Roman looked even more handsome than usual. He looked wonderful with his hair down. He gave Roman a smile and his face was dusted with a blush.

"Wow, you look beautiful, too good for me." Roman exclaimed as he looked Adam over from head to toe. His heart beat like an Island drum.

"I was going to say the same about you. Shall we go, or would you like to come in?..." Adam gave a laugh "This is so weird." Adam laughed again.

Roman smiled. "Yeah it is, but it's fun. Let's go. I'm sure you must be starving and we have a bit of a drive." Roman bent his arm at the elbow and offered it to Adam.

Adam took Roman's arms and let the Islander lead them down the hall to the elevator that went right down to the parking garage.

When the elevator doors opened, several people were waiting to go up to their apartments. More than one head turned as the handsome couple stepped off the elevator. They noticed how the two men complimented each other. The slightly taller, raven haired man, set off the more fair complected blond perfectly. One man even gave a low wolf whistle after the couple passed. Roman beamed proudly and Adam flushed a bit.

Soon Roman and Adam were on their way to the fair. "So, where are you taking me Lieutenant Reigns?" Adam asked when they took an exit that would take them out of Chicago proper.

Roman smirked. "Well Mister Copeland, it's a surprise. I hope you like it. I thought about where to take you for a long time." He reached over and took Adam's left hand in his right. After all, it was a date, couples still held hands on dates, right?

Adam smiled and cursed the seat belt. He would have liked to have sat next to Roman on the bench style seat. "I'm sure I will enjoy it. I'm easy to please... I don't mean that like it sounds... I mean I enjoy going out and doing fun things." Adam watched the scenery as they got further away from downtown.

Roman laughed. "Funny you should mention that. Jason suggested we all go bowling after brunch on Sunday. I said I'd ask you... so, I am asking..." He brought Adam's fingers to his lips and kissed them. This _was_ a date, so why not flirt a bit.

"I'd like that. I bowled once and it was fun. Oooh are we going to the fair?" Adam proclaimed as the turned down a road with a billboard that said, _"FAIR PARKING ONE MILE ON THE RIGHT"_

"I'll tell Jason tomorrow. Yes, we are going to the fair. I hope you like it. I know you are used to fancy places... I wanted... something... different. I hope I made the right choice." Roman decided it was just better to put everything out in the open.

Adam gave Roman a bright smile. "You made the right choice. I haven't been to a fair since I was kid... with ma... I love fair food! I want a corn dog with mustard and I want cotton candy... and a candy apple!" He was so excited Adam almost bounced on the seat.

Roman was glad Adam was genuinely pleased. They went around a curve in the road. Up ahead they saw a giant ferris wheel above the tree line. It was moving, with a load of passengers.

Roman pulled his truck into the field across the road from the fair. A teenage boy pointed out the parking place. Roman parked, got and hurried around to open Adam's door. The teen gave Roman a red ticket, to show he'd paid the two dollars to park. Roman took hold of Adam's hand and together the couple walked across the road to the fair.

Roman decided to buy arm bands that would allow the couple to ride any ride as many times as they wanted. Adam put his arm band on his upper right arm as did Roman.

"What do you want to do first? The evening, my dear beauty, is all yours." Roman gave Adam a bow and waved his arm towards the fair.

"Food! Corn dog!" Adam returned the bow with the a laugh. He thought briefly of Bret Hart. He knew Bret would never do something so ordinary nor would he ever dream of eating a corn dog.

There was a bit of a crowd, but not so much so they would have to wait too long in ride lines. Roman led Adam to the part of the mid-way where all the food vendors were set up.

Adam shook his head. "They will deep fry anything, even a Twinkie... It can't possibly be good for you. Oh! There, corn dogs!"

Roman laughed. "Well you wouldn't eat a fried Twinkie every day. A treat once in a while is alright. You do know you are going to eat a deep fried corn dog." He teased Adam with a wink.

Adam gave Roman an indignant look. "Well you can't eat raw corn bread batter, now can you? Two please, with lots of mustard." Adam placed his order of two, after Roman ordered three.

Soon their food was ready. On the way to the area were rows of picnic tables were set up, Roman bought two huge cups of fresh made, icy cold, real lemonade.

Adam sat at a table that was empty and a bit further away from the others. A candle in a glass jar sat on the table. Roman smiled, he was so pleased that even though they had just arrived, Adam was already having a good time.

As they ate, Adam chewed slowly, savoring every delicious bite of the deep fried treat on a stick. Roman couldn't help but notice Adam's mouth work on the corn dog. It was extremely erotic. If Adam's mouth was that talented on a fucking corn dog, it made him wonder what the man _would_ be like in bed. Roman wasn't even thinking of Adam's past as a prostitute. However, Adam was a creature built for sex.

Adam was too busy looking around to notice the way Roman looked at him. "Oh, you have to play that game, and I expect nothing but the biggest prize!" Adam spotted a shooting gallery, and knew Roman would do well.

Roman shook himself when he heard Adam speak. He was slightly ashamed of thinking of Adam like that, but then again, he _was_ a man, and Adam _was_ exceptionally beautiful. He gave Adam a sly smirk.

"Don't worry, that's about the only game I have utter confidence in. Enjoying your dinner?" He took a big bite of his own corn dog.

Adam grinned. His white teeth reflected in the candle light. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, there was a sudden burst of colorful light. All the lights on the rides came on, as well as the lights along the mid-way. It was beautiful.

Adam's eyes were as bright as his smile. "Yes, I am. I want to ride the rides, but can we walk the mid-way a bit first. Let my food settle?" It would be awful to throw up on you. Not a great way for a date to go." He gave a laugh and his hazel eyes sparkled even more.

Roman smiled back at Adam. "Of course we can. As I said, tonight is all about you." He took a bite from his second corn dog.

As they finished their meal, Roman and Adam talked. They felt so comfortable together. The time passed so quickly. It was Roman who finally realized they had been talking for over an hour, _after_ they had finished their corn dogs and lemonade.

Roman and Adam gathered up their trash and tossed it into a nearby trash can. Roman took Adam by the hand and led him towards the game area of the mid-way. The crowd had increased while the couple had eaten their food, but it still wasn't overly crowded.

Adam led Roman right to the shooting gallery. "Why don't _you_ try?" Roman asked with an arched brow.

Adam lowered his eyes. "I... don't know how. I've never fired a gun, real or toy. I... used... a knife for protection..." He let his words fade, he didn't want to think about that. That life was past.

Roman glossed over Adam's words. "Come on, I'll show you." Roman led Adam to a place at the game counter that wasn't too crowded. He paid to play, then handed the air rifle to Adam. The gun was attached to the counter by a small but strong chain.

Adam had a basic idea of how to shoot, and lifted the gun to his shoulder. He aimed at a small milk can with a red and white target painted on it. He pulled the trigger and... missed by a country mile.

Roman chuckled. "Well, here let me help you." He stood directly behind Adam. His crotch was against Adam's butt. He leaned into Adam and helped the blond shoulder his weapon.

Roman's mouth was next to Adam's ear. Adam felt Roman's breath, it was warm against his skin and it tickled his ear. Adam was also _very_ aware of Roman's body pressed against his, It felt good to feel him so close again. He missed falling asleep in his friends arms. Adam took a deep breath and concentrated on the gun in his hands.

"Take another deep breath, hold it, aim and squeeze." Roman spoke softly in Adam's ear. He kissed Adam's temple.

Adam was lost in feeling wonderful. He followed Roman's instructions and fired the gun. The bell rang as Adam hit the bullseye.

"I did it!" Adam exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. He turned his head to look at Roman, they were nose to nose.

Roman loved the bright, happy smile and glittering hazel eyes. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and gave Adam a gentle kiss; on the lips.

Adam was so stunned. He hadn't kissed anyone on the lips, in years. Adam had forgotten how wonderful it felt. But, it was wrong. Kissing on the lips was for lovers. Roman _wasn't_ his lover. Adam pulled back from the kiss.

Roman was confused. Why did Adam pull back so abruptly, had he moved too fast? He decided not to make an issue of it, why spoil the evening by a misplaced kiss.

"Great job! Wanna keep shooting?" Roman asked with enthusiasm. He wanted Adam to know the kiss wasn't a big deal. Although Adam had tasted wonderful, and he could have kissed him longer.

Adam laughed. "No! I want a big prize! Plus, I want to see one of the best shooters in Chicago in action." He was glad the kissing faux pas was ignored.

"That is a _lot_ of pressure. I will do my best. A kiss for luck?" Roman tapped his own cheek with a grin.

Adam's cheeks once again dusted with a slight blush. He gave Roman a peck on the cheek. With a smile on his face, Roman took up the rifle. He began to shoot.

Twenty four shots later, Roman put down the gun. He'd hit a bullseye every time. The Carny let Adam pick a medium sized stuffed toy. Adam chose a silly looking penguin character from a recent movie. He cuddled it when the Carny handed it to him.

"You can trade four mediums for a large, two larges for a grand prize." The Carny spoke in a sing song voice. He had a hooked customer in Adam.

Adam looked at Roman and pointed at the Grand Prize. The prize was a life sized collie dog, it was beautiful and it looked exactly like Lassie. Adam wanted that dog.

Roman paid the Carny a total of fourteen dollars for the one hundred seventy five shots it would take to win the dog. The Carny was pleased, no way could anyone make that many shots in a row. That dog had been expensive, he'd invested in it as a trap. So far, it had made him a bundle, and he no intentions of loosing, especially to a street rat, and the blond was definitely a street rat. He wondered if the handsome, raven haired man knew it. Well, it really wasn't his business.

Adam gave Roman's cheek another kiss. He anxiously clutched the penguin. Roman picked up the air rifle and waited till the Carny reset the shot counter. A computer kept track of the number of shots, and number of pellets left. When the counter was set, it read one hundred seventy five.

Some of the people watching, gasped. That was a lot of shots. Would the handsome man win, or lose. Roman took a deep breath, regulated his breathing and began to fire.

With each shot, the shot counter moved closer to Zero and the bullseye counter moved closer to one hundred seventy five. Adam nearly choked the poor penguin as he and the growing crowd watched Roman shoot.

The Carny was getting a bit concerned. Fifty perfect shots. He then over heard two men talking.

"That's Lieutenant Reigns, from Precinct thirteen. He's the second or third best shot on the entire Chicago Police Force." One man said to the other. The other man nodded and watched Roman shoot in silence.

Normally, if someone did get close to winning the Grand Prize, the Carny would hit a switch that would cause the bullseye counter to miss counting a shot. Throwing the score off by one shot. He did it so slyly, no one had ever caught on. However, if the guy shooting _was_ a cop, he couldn't risk the cheat. He didn't want to wind up in jail for fraud. The Carny could only hope the man would eventually miss.

Roman kept his head, he was in the zone. He heard nothing but the "clang" of each target as he struck bullseye after bullseye. Never in his entire career had he fired two hundred perfect shots.

The crowd around the shooting gallery had grown as word of Roman's skill got around. Adam had nearly twisted the head off the stuffed penguin in his hands.

The Carny leaned against a power pole and smoked a cigarette. One thing kept him from being too upset. His game was full of people trying to copy the raven haired police officer. His profit was going to be the best in a long time, even if the dog had cost him a hundred bucks.

The shot counter was down to one, the bullseye counter sat at one hundred seventy four. Detective Lieutenant Roman Reigns only had to make one more shot. He picked his target, a can with a bullseye for a logo. Every one else that had been shooting, stopped to watch. The crowd grew still and quiet. Both Adam and the Carny had their eyes shut. Adam opened his eyes when he heard the distinct "clang" as the bullseye was struck.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Roman had been totally unaware such a crowd had gathered. The only one he cared about was Adam. He turned to face the blond. The Carney had already handed Adam the huge, stuffed collie dog.

Roman had never see Adam look so beautiful. The blonds green eyes glittered with childlike joy. Adam looked at Roman with complete adoration. Adam threw one arm around Roman's neck.

Completely forgetting his own rule, Adam planted his lips on Roman's. The world seemed to stop. Roman wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He quickly placed his hand gently on the back of Adam's head and deepened the kiss.

Adam forgot everything. He was an ordinary person on a date with a wonderful, handsome man. Ordinary people kissed, didn't they? He lost all reason when Roman's tongue gently probed for entry.

Adam's lips parted. No force on the planet could have stopped him from allowing Roman's tongue entry. Adam let out a small moan when his tongue lapped against Roman's. The older man tasted even more delicious that Adam could have _ever_ imagined. The kiss was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Roman couldn't believe how fantastic Adam tasted. He knew it was going to be like a drug, something he would crave the rest of his life. Roman hoped it would be the first of many evenings like this. Adam and Roman remained lost in their first real kiss.

The kiss kept going until both Adam and Roman heard cheers and applause from the crowd that had gathered to watch Roman shoot.

With a bit of reluctance, Roman broke the kiss. Adam flushed deeply as the crowd continued to cheer. Roman finally turned and faced the people. He gave them a smile and wave. He then led Adam away from the shooting gallery.

As soon as they were away from the crowd, Adam spoke. "Oh Roman, you were wonderful! I can't believe you did that, for me! Thank you, oh thank you! No one has ever won anything for me! I love it!" His hazel eyes rivaled the lights of the mid-way and the stars in the sky. He looked like a child who'd gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

Roman smiled a face splitting smile. "I am glad I was able to win it for you. You were my motivation. It's high quality too. Maybe I'd better go lock it in the trunk. You can't carry it on rides." He looked at Adam. He would do whatever the blond wanted.

"Good idea. I'll come with you." Adam didn't feel safe in the crowd without Roman. He'd seen the way the Carny had looked at him, like he was a street rat. However, he wasn't going to let it spoil his fantastic mood.

The couple ran across the road, and soon "Joe" was safely hidden and locked in Roman's truck. On the way back to the fair, Adam spoke.

"I've named him Joe, after you. You took care of me, and stood guard over me like a protective dog. I mean that in a good way. You're a wonderful friend, and you do make me feel safe. Thank you." Adam took hold of Roman's upper arm and rested his head on Roman's shoulder as they walked.

"You _are_ safe with me. I am honored you named him Joe. It was my grandfather's name, remember?" Roman walked tall and proud. He was pleased when Adam had clung to him. He felt lucky to have such a beautiful creature on his arm.

The couple continued their date. They rode the carousel, crashed into each other on the bumper cars and laughed through the fun house. They yelled on the roller coaster and jumped in fun filled fright in the spook house. Adam had never had such a wonderful time.

Roman and Adam took a break from the rides. They stopped at the cotton candy cart. Roman ordered and extra large stick of blue cotton candy. Adam had picked the blueberry flavor and Roman had obliged him.

The lady kept spinning the stick in the cottony sugar until the fluffy ball was almost as big as a man's head. Adam's face vanished behind the big stick of cotton candy when the lady finally handed it to him.

Adam pulled off a piece with his fingers and popped it into his mouth. He smiled with delight as he ate the pure spun sugar treat.

Roman was pleased that something so simple made Adam so happy. He didn't need Hart's millions to buy Adam's happiness, and Roman didn't _want_ to buy it, he wanted to _earn_ it; and he was. Roman couldn't help but wonder if Hart ever made Adam look so happy.

"Roman! Hey" Adam called out loudly to his date. He'd been trying to get the Detectives attention for a few moments. Roman was lost in some far off thought.

Roman finally heard Adam. "Sorry, babe, I was lost in thinking about how happy and beautiful you look." He spoke softly and chucked Adam's chin gently with his fingertips.

Adam looked at Roman. They were filled with a mixture of wonder and adoration. "You... think I'm beautiful?... you... don't have to say that... you're not paying for me... you... don't …. have to..." He was halted by Roman's fingers on his lips.

"I'm saying it because it's true. You _are_ so beautiful. Has no one ever told you that before?" Roman was filled with sadness. Adam's previous life must have been so... lonely and empty if only got paid compliments.

Adam shook his head. "Bret said it, but he paid to say it... I can't … explain it. You're saying it because you want to, clients said it because they felt they had to, understand? Still, I don't think I'm beautiful. Good looking, but not beautiful." Adam's eyes lowered and stared at the stick of blue candy in his hand.

Roman again lifted Adam's chin with his fingers. "You are good looking, but, you're more than that. Yes, you _are_ beautiful, but I don't mean just on the outside, but _inside_ as well. You have such a beautiful, caring soul. I'm privileged to have you on my arm, and _proud_ to have you there as well. Now, are you going to share that or not? We have to catch the last ferris wheel ride soon." Roman lightened the mood and ended by giving Adam a quick peck on the lips.

Adam laughed and pulled off a piece of the cotton candy. He held it up for Roman to take. Instead of using his fingers, Roman took the candy from Adam's fingers with his mouth. He sucked the last bit of sweet stickiness from Adam's long, almost graceful fingers. He kissed the tips of Adam's fingers.

Adam found himself blushing again. He was blushing so much he was starting to feel like a lovesick teenage girl. The thing was, he honestly didn't mind. If this was dating in the real world, he wanted more and hopefully with Roman Reigns.

The couple shared the rest of the cotton candy as they walked the mid-way. Sometimes, hand in hand, sometimes with their arms around each others waists. They stopped and played a few games, but Roman had apparently used up all his winning luck at the shooting gallery. Adam didn't mind, he had the wonderful stuffed toy dog to remember the evening by.

The couple worked their way to the head of the mid-way, where the giant ferris wheel was located. It was advertised as one of the largest traveling ferris wheels east of the Mississippi. When he saw how high the ride actually was, Adam swallowed hard.

Roman pointed out their arm bands when they reached the ticket booth. The ride barker opened the gate and let them in. They had to wait for for two couples ahead of them to get on the ride. When their car stopped, Roman took Adam's hand.

Like a gentleman, Roman waited for Adam to slide into the seat first. Roman settled in next to Adam. Adam moved as close as he could to Roman. He also held tight to Roman's arm. The safety bar was lowered and pressed against the couple until they were secure in their seat. Adam gave it a shake, to make sure it wasn't going to move.

Roman gave a small chuckle as their car advanced a few feet so the next couple in line could get into their seat. It happened twice more before all the seats were filled.

With a flash of lights and a musical fanfare, the ferris wheel ride began. Adam gave a slight tremble as their car went higher and higher. Roman kissed the top of Adam's head.

Roman worked his arm free from Adam's grip. For a split second, Adam thought perhaps Roman was upset with him. He then sighed when Roman put his arm around Adam and pulled him close.

Adam wrapped his arm around Roman and laid his head on Roman's shoulder. Once he felt safe, he began to enjoy the ride. The ferris wheel made it's first stop. Each ride would stop four times for one minute. The ride lasted a total of ten minutes, a great ride for the price of the ticket.

The ride started again, every time they arched over the top, Adam let out an adorable little squeal. Roman couldn't help but wonder what the blond would sound like in the throes of passionate sex. He shook himself again, he _had_ to stop thinking those kinds of thoughts, he had too much respect for Adam.

When the ferris wheel stopped for the last time, Adam and Roman were the car at the top. The view was amazing. They could even see the distant Chicago skyline.

Adam suddenly let out a gasp and pointed. "Roman! Look! A falling star! Quick, make a wish before it burns out!" He sounded like an excited child as he closed his eyes and made his wish.

Roman made a wish, but he didn't close his eyes. He was too busy drinking in Adam's face. The man's eyes were closed, and his lips moved slightly as he made his wish. Roman realized at that moment, he was falling for Adam, and falling hard. He felt the first stirrings of love. Love that meant more than just friendship.

Adam opened his eyes. Roman looked at him with a fierce intensity. Roman's dark eyes pierced Adam's very soul. There was a stirring in his heart that Adam didn't quite understand; could it be... love?

Roman couldn't stop himself from capturing Adam's lips with his. This time, Adam poured himself into the wonderful feeling. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and buried his fingers in Roman's thick, silky hair.

Their tongues tangled and tasted each other. Adam let out a different moan from the one earlier. It was full of pleasure. It was music to Roman's ears. Adam was happy and he was the one making he blond feel that way.

Roman tangled _his_ fingers in Adam's blond silk and pulled the man in closer as the ferris wheel made it's last round before letting passengers off. Their car first stopped on space from the top apex.

The kiss was broken when they felt the ride start again. The car stopped again to let the first passengers off at the bottom. Dark eyes peered into hazel.

Roman brushed a few stray strands of blond hair from Adam's brow. "Adam, why did you pull away so fast from the first kiss. I thought... but now..." His eyes were filled with question.

Adam felt he owed Roman and it was a fair question. "Well, it goes back to... what I used to be. We had a rule among ourselves. No kissing on the lips. But, then, I realized I am not that person any more. You are the first person I have kissed in many, many years..." Adam hung his head. To him, he sounded like what he was... a needy whore.

Roman lifted Adam's chin. Adam saw the glitter of tears in Roman's stormy eyes. "I am honored to be the first. I can understand how you felt about kissing, but I am glad you let me. As I said I am honored and I will treasure that kiss all my life..." Roman had to stop talking, it was their turn to exit the ride. He took Adam by the hand and led him to the truck. The fair would close soon for the night. And Roman wanted to talk to Adam privately. He opened the passenger door for Adam.

Adam slid into his seat. He watched Roman as he walked around the front the truck and slid into the drivers seat. Roman shut his door. He turned in his seat to face Adam. He took the blonds hands in his.

"Adam, I'd like us to go out again. I really enjoyed being with you this evening. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, yet... but... I would like permission to court you. Only thing is, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at home. I don't want to do anything to spoil our friendship. But, as I said, I would like to court you." Roman gave Adam's hands a gentle squeeze and looked at him in earnest.

Adam's eyes grew wide with Roman's words. He honestly didn't know what to say. "I... don't... no one ever asked to court me before. I too enjoyed tonight, very much. It's nice to know how you feel. Roman this real world living is so new to me. I value your friendship so much. I would love to go out with you again... but Roman, I don't want to move too fast. Can I give you an answer in a few days.. about courting me? I don't want you to think I don't like you. It's just... I have to think about things, as you well know. You can understand, can't you?" He looked at Roman with deep concern etched on his face and in his eyes.

Roman smiled softly and caressed Adam's cheek. "I do understand and I expected you to want to think about it. I am pleased you want to go out again. How about next Friday? That movie you wanted to see will still be playing."

"I'd love that, Friday it is. Thank you, Roman, for understanding. You are a great friend. I'm liking this new life." Adam gave Roman a pretty smile.

As they drove home, the couple talked, non stop, mostly about their evening at the fair. Adam couldn't say enough about Roman and the shooting gallery. He couldn't wait to get Joe the dog out of the back seat and admire it.

When they got back to the Hancock Building and parked, Adam proudly carried the life sized stuffed dog. The collie was in a lying down position but his head was up and it had an alert look on it's face. It was beautiful.

Roman and Adam parted ways at Adam's bedroom door. Roman leaned in and gave Adam a soft kiss on the lips. This time, both men kept their tongues to themselves. It was a wonderful, sweet moment. They broke the kiss and bid each other good night.

Later, both Adam and Roman lay in their beds. Adam looked at the dog he placed on the wide window sill, and fell asleep with a smile on his lips. He couldn't wait till next Friday.

Roman closed his eyes. Visions of Adam's laughter and smiling face filled his dreams. He couldn't wait to make the beautiful blond smile again.

Adam's first real date had been a success. Would their be more?


	23. Another Fun Outing

Saturday passed rather quietly. Adam spent most of the day in a nearby branch of the public library studying and looking at books. He also finally got up enough nerve to apply for a library card. Roman laughed when Adam came home with an arm load of books.

While Adam was out, Roman did the weekly grocery shopping and the usual Saturday house cleaning. He also washed and dried the laundry. Adam's part was to iron any thing that needed it and folding. It was a good way to share the chores. Roman was really pleased, Adam ironed his work shirts better than he ever could.

Later, after a dinner of roast chicken, potatoes and salad, Adam spent the evening in his room, reading and listening to soft music.

Roman also spent the evening in his room. He made his weekly phone calls to cousins, Aunts and Uncles who lived in Florida.

Adam and Roman enjoyed each others company, but they also like their private, alone time. That way too, they weren't constantly in each others faces or business. It kept their relationship from getting stale, because the time they did spend together was more special.

Sunday morning was a little bit dull and rainy. It was still raining when Adam and Roman met Jason, Heath, Seth and Dean for brunch. They were now waiting for Shawn, Hunter and Gunner to join them.

Shawn had called and asked if they could bring Gunner to meet them. When Roman said they were going bowling and invited them to come along, Shawn was delighted. Gunner needed to spend some time doing something fun, get his mind off of worrying about his parents for a while.

"You really think it's a good idea for Gunner to spend time with us? Adam, are you okay with it?" Heath's voice had a protective edge to it. He was worried about Gunner possibly blaming Adam for his parents being in jail.

Adam gave Heath a smile. He could tell the red head was in protective mode. "Roman and I talked about it. I'm fine with it. The boy isn't responsible for what his parents did. If we can do something to help him, then we should. If he wants to ask me questions, I'll answer them. Shawn told Roman the Gunner knows everything. Apparently over the last week, his parents have told him about their business. It's been hard on the boy, and he needs a distraction. Seth, you are only five years older than Gunner, so maybe you can take him under your wing?" Adam spoke frankly to his friends. He was nervous about meeting Mark's son, but it _wasn't_ Gunner's fault.

"I'll try, Adam. However, five years doesn't sound like much, but fifteen to twenty is a lot. Especially considering our backgrounds. But, I agree, the boy isn't to blame, so Heath, behave!" Seth gave Heath a very gentle, playful slap up side of his red head.

Heath ducked under Jason's arms and stuck his tongue out at Seth. Everyone laughed at Heath's antics and it lightened the mood. Adam couldn't help but notice, Jason and Heath were extremely close. If they weren't deeply in love, they soon would be. Adam was happy for Heath, the little red head deserved to be loved. Adam knew too, from Roman that Jason was a good man.

Adam also sensed a deepening relationship between Seth and Dean. Their relationship was harder to judge visually. Seth was always more guarded and Roman said he even had a hard time reading Dean and they had been friends for years. Adam decided to just wait and see what developed.

Roman looked at his watch. "They should be here soon. Shawn said the early services were over around ten. Adam, I never thought to ask, would you like to go to church? I'll take you any time." Roman spoke in a soft tone to keep the question private.

"No thanks, that's okay. I believe there is a great power like God, but I don't need to go to a building to speak to him, or worship him. Most people who do go to church are judgmental and snooty. Just the opposite of how they should be. Shawn and Hunter are exceptions of course. Roman, I am nervous, what if Gunner does blame me?" Adam whispered his reply. He didn't want Seth to hear him. The conversation was interrupted.

Roman stood, he gave a small wave. He's seen the Helmsley's enter with the young boy he'd met briefly at the station. They must have taken the time to change as they wore clothes more suited for bowling than for church. Jeans and tee shirts were the order of the day all around.

The others stood as the Chiefs and Gunner arrived at the large, round table in the corner. Shawn introduced Gunner to everyone. The boy greeted everyone with a friendly smile and a firm handshake; almost every one that is.

While Gunner was still polite, his smiling lips went to a grim line and the handshake was quick and abrupt when he was introduced to Adam. It also didn't help when the only empty seat was next to Adam. Shawn had deftly and slyly planned it that way. Gunner needed to realize Adam was the victim, not the criminal.

Gunner had been excited to go bowling until he learned Adam Copeland would be there. Shawn had a talk with him and reminded Gunner, that Adam was not responsible. His parents actions had put them in jail. He made Gunner promise to at least try to be polite to Adam. Gunner half heartedly agreed, the prospect of bowling was the only reason.

Gunner was adjusting well to living with the Helmsley's. They had arranged for him to finish the school year on-line. St. Matthew's often had to accommodate sons of Diplomats who had to make sudden trips. The Headmaster also saw to it that Gunner's dorm room was packed up. He shipped Gunner's belongings and wished Gunner well.

Secretly, the Headmaster was glad the boy wasn't returning. Rumors were running rampant. The school could ill afford a scandal attached to the sex industry. Politics was bad enough, but prostitution was a different matter entirely. The Headmaster also promised to mail Gunner's records when he enrolled in his new school. His only regret, their sports winnings would go down. Well, rather that than a scandal. So, Gunner Calaway's time at Saint Matthew's came to an end. Gunner was thrilled.

Gunner also liked having a routine family life. He had chores to do and was expected to pitch in. Even though he'd only been with Shawn and hunter a few days, he already felt at home, safe and happy.

Everyone settled in around the table. The waitress came and filled their coffee cups and took their orders. The group opted for the brunch buffet bar. It was loaded with all kinds of delicious food.

They filled their plates and settled in to eat. Adam couldn't wait to tell Shawn and Hunter about Roman's shooting display. His hazel eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"... when he lined up the last shot, I couldn't watch. I knew he'd hit the bullseye when I heard the "clang" and the crowed cheered. Two hundred perfect shots. Here's Joe." Adam exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone. He'd taken a few pictures so he could show the stuffed toy off.

Roman actually flushed a bit. "well, actually it was only one hundred ninety nine. You made the first shot that counted towards getting Joe. " He sounded a bit sheepish. He didn't like bragging about himself.

"Wow, Roman. I guess I didn't need to worry so much about Adam being safe around you. Cool prize too." Heath smiled as he looked at the picture then passed it to Jason.

"Proud of you, son. Looks like I may not be top shot at the next marksmanship test. I'll gladly hand the title to you. I'm glad you had a good time." Shawn spoke with pride in his eyes. He looked at the photo of the Grand Prize, then passed the cell phone to Gunner.

Gunner barely glanced at the photo. "Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?" He had a sneer to his voice as he laid Adam's phone on the table.

Adam picked up his phone and put it back in the leather case he wore on his belt. "Maybe, but, when you get older, you like to have things from your childhood." Adam responded politely to Gunner. He was not going to let Gunner bait him.

Both Shawn and Hunter gave Gunner a hard glare. They thought the boy could try a little harder to tolerate Adam. Shawn reached under the table and gave Gunner a tap on the leg.

Gunner turned to his foster parent. He saw the look of disappointment on Shawn's face. The boy felt bad. The Helmsley's had been nothing but good to him, and he wasn't even trying. He tried hard to remember, Adam was the victim, not his parents.

"I'm sorry. It's a very nice dog, and a great prize. I'll bet the Carny hated to give that up." Gunner's tone was more friendly and he had a half smile on his lips. He felt even better when Shawn smiled at him.

"Thank you, Gunner. No, I don't think he was too pleased, but he seemed impressed that Roman had actually done it." Adam was equally polite, and his smile was real.

The mood around the table lightened. The group ate and talked. Adam, Heath and Seth talked about their GED studies. The others talked sports. Football season mostly. While baseball was now the game being played, the Chicago Bears were much more interesting than the Chicago Cubs.

Everyone went back for a second plateful. Only Roman, Hunter and Gunner went for a third and then Gunner had a bit more. He was a growing boy after all.

"I wish I could eat like that and not get fat." Seth spoke with a wry laugh. He always had to watch what he ate, or at least he thought he did.

"I guess it's from all the running and working out. I hope I can get a place on the team in my new school. Public school sports will be a lot more competitive. I am up for the challenge though." Gunner finished off his food and a sixth glass of milk. He flushed as a loud burp escaped before he could stop it.

"I'm sure you will do very well. Good luck in making the team." Adam gave Gunner a smile as he spoke.

Gunner gave Adam a nod. "Thanks. I appreciate that." He followed the others as they got up to leave. He stayed close to Shawn as they went outside.

Adam, Heath and Seth stood in front of the restaurant with Shawn and Gunner. Inside, Hunter, Roman, Dean and Jason paid for their meals.

"I hope we can get at least two lanes next to each other. It's been years since I've been bowling." Shawn stated as he lit a cigarette.

"I've never bowled, but I've always wanted to. I've seen some good bowlers on television." Seth kicked at a pebble. It was still strange to be doing ordinary things, and enjoying it. He knew Heath and Adam felt the same.

"I've been a couple of times. I managed to keep the ball out of the gutter, for the most part." Adam said with a laugh. He had a client who took him bowling. He never knew why, but the client liked it, so he did it.

The others came out of the restaurant. Hunter knew where the best bowling alley was, so after everyone got in their vehicles, they followed the Helmsley's.

"You handled that very well with Gunner." Roman stated as they waited at a stop light.

"Thanks. I can't blame him really. He sees me as the one that hurt his family. I can't start regretting what I did. I was the victim of a crime. I feel bad for Gunner, but I can't regret it." Adam sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. Roman saw the conflicted look on Adam's face.

Roman continued to drive. "No, you can't. It's _not_ your fault, you _are_ the victim. Gunner is a smart kid, but he _is_ a kid. Just keep showing him you are the bigger person. He will realize it isn't right to blame you." Roman reached over and took Adam's hand in his and squeezed gently.

Adam smiled and held on to Roman's hand. The touch made him feel better. "I hope so, he is a good kid. This has to be a huge adjustment for him. Private School since the first grade, now going to a big city public school. He is going to have a hard time. I don't envy him, but I am sure the Helmsley's will be a good influence on him." Adam spoke thoughtfully as they pulled into the bowling alley parking lot.

When the group walked in, they were pleased to find there were only a few other bowlers. They would have no problem getting two lanes next to each other, or shoe sizes.

"We need to pick teams. Adam, what about us against them? And because we will be so bad, we get Gunner?" Heath suggested with enthusiasm as he took the score sheet.

"That still gives them five to four, that isn't fair!" Seth gave a pout. He hated to lose, and now the odds were against his team.

"I'll just keep score. Bowling isn't so good for my back. So that evens out the teams. Happy now?" Shawn gave Seth a playful nudge. It was like they were all old friends out for the afternoon.

Seth laughed. "Much..." he then frowned. "I didn't know you had a back back. I'm sorry." He spoke with concern as they group waled to the bowling lanes.

"It's not always bad. When I was a Cadet at the Academy, I had an accident during a training exercise. I tripped up and fell down a flight of stairs. I hit my back square on the last step, and its bothered me off and on over the years. I'd just rather not aggravate it." Shawn explained as they arrived at their assigned lanes. They lanes one and two at the far end. They were well away from other bowlers, and they liked that.

As everyone changed into their bowling shoes, Adam could see Gunner was not happy about being on the same team. He hoped Gunner would cheer up once the competition began. Seth was trying to be friendly to the boy, but Gunner was not responding very well. Adam was a bit glad it wasn't just him.

Everyone searched the racks to find the perfect bowling ball. Shawn watched his Detectives. He noticed that Roman, Dean and Jason all helped their "mates" with great care and attention. He smiled. Developing relationships were interesting to observe. Shawn also smiled at Hunter. Hunter was being fatherly in helping Gunner select the right bowling ball.

Shawn neatly printed every bowler's name on the score sheet. He'd rather keep the score himself than depend on the electronic scoring.

"Alright, everyone gets one practice shot. A for Adam is up first." Shawn announced to the others.

"Sometimes I hate having A as the first letter. Okay, nobody laughs!" Adam teased as the picked up his bowling ball. He'd found a pretty blue ball with silver glitter that fit his grip and the weight was just right.

Adam stepped up to the lane line. He tried to remember everything the client had taught him. He took three steps forward and bowled the ball down the center of the lane. No one was more surprised than Adam when all ten pins fell over in a strike.

When Adam turned to face the group, Roman began the cheers. Adam flushed and quick as flash, sat down. He figured he'd just used all his luck on his practice shot.

Dean was next. He picked up a spare, Gunner got a strike, Hunter a spare, Heath got seven, Jason knocked down nine, Roman got a strike and Seth got a spare.

"Well, not bad, gentlemen. Alright, let the competition begin. Winning side gets... ice cream, my treat." Shawn added to make the game even more fun.

"Well, since it's for ice cream..." Adam stood up with determination on his face. He would do anything for ice cream. He picked up his ball. Adam again recalled his clients words, three steps, glide, aim and follow through. Once again he stared in amazement as all the pins fell almost at once.

"Okay. You didn't tell us Adam was a ringer! Other boss, what are we gonna do!" Dean declared as he stood, ready to bowl his first official ball.

Hunter laughed. "I guess we are going to have to do better. Now bowl a strike or I will put you on night shift for a month!" The Chief of Detectives joked with a grin.

Hunter's words worked, and Dean _did_ bowl a strike. Gunner picked up a spare, Hunter rolled a strike, Heath got five and a gutter ball. Jason got a spare, Roman equaled Adam, Dean and Hunter and rolled a strike. Seth got a spare and made everyone laugh when he did a silly happy dance. Dean smirked, Seth was adorable.

On the next round, the cops were pleased when Adam only bowled a spare. They had a fun time and the first two games went by quickly. Adam's team won the first game by twenty pins and Roman's team won the second game by twenty five pins. The third game would decide who got the ice cream.

Since no one was waiting for an open lane, the group decided to take a short break. Adam laughed as Seth and Heath ran to the game arcade area to play pinball. Jason and Dean were on their heels. Shawn went to the restroom and Hunter, along with Roman went to get drinks and snacks. That left Adam alone with Gunner.

Adam was surprised when Gunner stayed in the sitting area with him. "I figured you would have gone to play video games with Heath and Seth." Adam stated as he looked at the score sheet.

Gunner looked at Adam. "Why? Why did you... you were one of them..." He asked with a hard look at Adam.

Adam looked at Gunner. He gave a slight sigh and moved to sit next to the boy. "Yes, I guess I was one of them, but not the kind your dads liked. I did what I did because I was taken, against my will. I was thrown naked into a cell, chained to the wall by my neck. I was given only a small bottle of water and a slice of bread. I had no blanket or pillow. No place to go to the bathroom, except as far as the chain would allow me..." Adam paused, unsure if he should continue. Gunner was only a boy, the same age he had been when his mother was gunned down and he ran to the streets.

Adam took a deep breath and went on. "You see... I was exactly your age when my mother was murdered, in a court room. I ran away to the streets. I became what I became.. I did what I could to survive and stay out of the system. Gunner, I may have been a whore, but I am still a human, your fathers treated me like a dirty animal... or worse. I was raped and badly beaten. You can still see a few bruises if you want. I thought for a long time about pressing the charges. Then I realized, if I didn't, boys on the street were in danger of the same thing, especially if your dad wanted another boy for his stable. I don't like what I did, but I have no regrets. I am not sorry either. What I _am_ sorry about is, how it is affecting you. I'd like to be your friend, but I can understand if you hate me. I just want you to understand why I did what I did. I was a victim. The rest is up to you." Adam finished. He gave Gunner a look and a smile filled with hope.

Shawn stood up in the area where people could sit and watch the ongoing bowling. He saw Roman and Hunter returning with two large trays with snacks and cans of soda. Shawn stopped them from going down to the lane area.

"Wait. Adam and Gunner are talking. I don't want to interrupt them." Shawn spoke very softly to the two men.

Roman looked at Adam with great concern etched on his face. He set his tray down on a table, ready to run to Adam if the need arose. Shawn looked at Roman, then at his husband. Hunter gave Shawn a grin. Shawn's eyes were filled with _'I told you so'_.

Hunter knew Shawn had been right. Roman was falling for Adam. His only concern was for Roman's safety. He hoped the situation didn't distract Roman. He also hoped Roman wasn't setting himself up for a broken heart. He gave Shawn a nod.

Gunner had heard all that Adam had said. They were hard words to hear; again. Mark and Glenn had told him about Adam, but he had wanted to hear it from Adam himself. The teen gave a very deep sigh.

"I can't blame you. What you did was right. I don't know if it matters to you, but both my dads regret what they did. Pop... er Glenn, really regrets it; he is going to have a baby. When he gets out, we are going to get a house, then when dad gets out, we are going to be a real family, or at least try to be. I guess, I owe you a thanks really. If you hadn't pressed the charges, I might not have a real family. They were always too busy. Adam, I am sorry if I was... bitchy... You're okay with me. For what it's worth, I am sorry about your mom and what what happened to you. It makes me realize how lucky I really am." Gunner spoke with sincerity, and reflected in his eyes and on his face. Now that he had heard the story from Adam, and heard the tone of Adam's voice, he was okay. It wasn't just nasty revenge, Adam had honestly been a victim.

Adam's eyes glittered and he impulsively pulled Gunner in for a hug. "Thank you. I would like to be your friend. I really do hope it works out for your family. You deserve that. I didn't know Glenn was pregnant. Are you looking forward to being a big brother?" He let Gunner go with a ruffle of the boy's hair.

Gunner grinned brightly. "Yes, I am. I've wanted a little sister or brother for a long time. Shawn and Hunter are going to foster the baby too, so I can help raise it from the start. They sure are good people. I am lucky they took me in." He gave a smile and nod to the Helmsley's who watched.

By now the others had Joined Shawn, Hunter and Roman. Adam gave them a wave. Soon everyone was laughing and sharing two huge plates of nachos. Hot dogs and sodas. When they finished, they were refreshed for their third and final ten frames of bowling.

"Alright boys, lets show those coppers we can crush the law!" Heath led his team with laughs and great motivation.

"Are you fine officers of the law going to take that! We are gonna win this or it's the night shift for _all_ of you!" Hunter motivated his team with a teasing wink.

Adam approached the lane with a much lighter spirit. The talk with Gunner had been good for both of them. Adam truly thought, despite his parents, Gunner was a fine young man. With Shawn and Hunter to help him, Gunner would be an ever better man. He was also glad Shawn would finally have a baby to care for, at least for a little while.

Adam bowled the first strike of the final game; the match was on. Even Heath and Seth had improved, they both bowled spares several times. Gunner bowled just as well.

The police team were equally good. Roman and Hunter got three strikes and Jason stunned everyone when he picked up a spare with a seven ten split. By luck, Roman happened to catch the moment on his cell phone camera. Jason had asked him to video the moment just in case. At least now Jason would be able to prove it when he bragged at work tomorrow.

When they started the tenth and final frame, the teams were tied. Adam threw a strike, as did Dean. Gunner got a spare, Hunter got a strike. Heath spared, Jason choked after his great split spare and only got eight. Roman spared and Seth got nine. In the end, the cops lost by one pin.

Adam, Gunner, Heath and Seth all did a victory dance. Roman had to look away when Adam started to sway his hips like an erotic dancer. Even Gunner joined in the dance. They felt so happy about their victory.

Dean looked at Jason with a raised brow. "You choked on purpose, didn't you?" He whispered softly so the winners wouldn't hear him.

Jason looked at Dean. Dean wasn't exactly sure, but he could have almost sworn Jason had winked. It really didn't matter, seeing Seth so happy was worth it.

Everyone fell into a fit of laughter when the victory dance ended with four tongues sticking out at the team of law enforcement officers.

Later, at an ice cream parlor across the street from the bowling alley, four young men enjoyed delicious sundaes. Adam had hot fudge along with Gunner. Heath had caramel and Seth had strawberry.

Once again, Roman had to look away from Adam. The way the blond licked his spook was almost pornographic. Roman had never seen Adam eat ice cream before, but, he made a mental note to put ice cream on the next grocery list; if not sooner.

"When do you boys take the GED test?" Shawn asked as he took a bite of his banana split. He figured he got ice cream for being the score keeper. Hunter obliged his beloved.

Adam swallowed. "We go to the testing center in two weeks. I hope we're ready. I really want to pass the first time. If I do, I can enroll in the next semester at the community college."

Gunner looked at Adam. "You're taking your GED? Wow, I think that's great. I wish you all luck." The young man was truly impressed that Adam, Seth and Heath would do something like that.

Heath nodded. "Not only us, but most of the guys we lived with at Jericho's are taking the test as well." He then took a huge bite of his ice cream.

Shawn smiled. "I am sure you will pass. Are you working on filling out your student loan papers or your grant? You know, our offer still stands, for helping you, no interest rate either."

Adam shook his head. "No, Shawn. I appreciate the offer, I really do. But, I want to do this all on my own. If, for some reason, I don't qualify, then perhaps we will talk about it. Say, Gunner told me about you fostering his baby brother or sister. If you need a baby sitter, just call, I love babies." A soft look crept over Adam's face. The look made Roman's heart melt a little more towards Adam.

"Good, about the loan. Also good about the baby sitting. It will be good to have someone we trust on call, you as well Heath and Seth. For work hours, we have an excellent day and night care at the station. It was something I insisted on, now I'm glad I did." Shawn had the same soft smile on his face as Adam.

Gunner frowned. "I hope pop will be alright. Is the jail hospital good?" He looked at Shawn with a worry filled eyes. He couldn't help it, he worried.

This time Hunter responded, he didn't want Shawn's happy mood spoiled. "Don't worry, the hospital is very good. It's one of the few prison hospitals that actually has a full time staff of doctors and nurses. They only work there, so they can concentrate on each patient. Instead of running from jail to jail like others do. Your pop will hardly even realize he's in jail. Now, I just had an idea. We're having such a good time, lets keep it going. How about a round of mini golf? There's an indoor course just down the street. Afterwards, I will treat everyone to all the pizza they can eat." He wanted the good time to continue, both Gunner and Shawn desperately needed it.

Heath's eyes lit up. He too was enjoying the good time and wished it to go on. "I vote yes!" He looked at Adam, he still regarded the man as his leader and would do what Adam wanted.

Adam bit his lip thoughtfully. Yes, he was having a good time, but, he had hoped to study. He looked at his watch. He then looked the eager expressions on the faces of Heath and Seth.

"Well, sounds like fun. What about you guys?" Adam looked at Roman with a smile.

In the end it was decided to make the most of the day. It would be a while before there could be another entire day spent in fun. Adam, Seth and Heath would be busy with preparing for the GED test and the police officers would be busy preparing the Calaway and Jacobs case for the Judge. The Judge still had to approve the deal between the State and Layfield. Hopefully, it would go as planned, but it was up to the Judge in the end.

The group finished up their ice cream, then drove down the street to an indoor mini golf with a pizza parlor and arcade. Once again they were lucky. Only a handful of people were there. For a wet, rainy day it was strange, usually indoor places like this were crowded.

This time they competed as couples. Shawn and Hunter took turns playing with Gunner. Hunter shot at the odd numbered holes, Shawn the evens. Gunner loved it, it was so good to be part of a family. These were the things he wanted to do with his own parents.

Adam had a rough start, he'd never held a golf club in his life. Bret golfed, but Adam never went. His type were not welcome in snooty country clubs. Bret tried to convince him no would know, but Adam knew better, snobs had a way of looking down on anyone not one of "them". Why Bret associated with them always puzzle Adam, Bret never acted snooty.

When Adam took five hits to get the second hole, he almost gave up. Roman saw the misery on Adam's beautiful face. He took Adam aside.

"Here, let me help you, baby." Roman whispered in Adam's ear. He hadn't meant to call Adam baby, but it slipped out.

Adam secretly loved when Roman called him baby or babe. It seemed to slip out more and more. Adam was fairly sure Roman wasn't aware of how often he said one of those sweet words.

Roman stood behind Adam and wrapped his arms around the blond, much like he had done at the shooting gallery. "Hold on here, wrap your fingers around your thumb. Now line up that notch on the putter with the hole. Take a deep breath, pull back. Keep your elbows straight, give the ball a tap, and follow through. Do that, and you will par every hole." Roman's breath was warm, his scent intoxicating. Adam had a hard time keeping his mind on the game.

"Hey you two, it's Adam's turn." Heath called out to the couple. He was happy for Adam. Roman really seemed to care and that made Heath happy as well.

With a bit of a flush on his cheeks, Adam stepped up to the putting line. It was a clean, straight shot, but the lane had a camel hump making it hard to line up the hole. Adam looked at Roman. The Islander gave him a nod of confidence.

Adam took his stance. He recalled the feeling of Roman's arms around his body and took his shot. The ball rolled right down the middle of the lane, over the camel's hump and rolled to a stop just a fraction of an inch from the hole. He gave a little squeal of delight.

"See, I told you, you could do it." Roman gave Adam a hug. He wanted to kiss Adam, but Roman didn't want Adam to feel embarrassed in front of Heath and Seth.

Adam pulled back and looked at Roman. Roman's eye sparkled with something, but Adam wasn't sure of the emotion, could it be... love? Little did Adam realize, that Roman saw the exact same sparkle in his hazel eyes.

Only Shawn noticed the exchange between Roman and Adam. If he wasn't sure before, he was now. Shawn was also sure of something else, it wasn't just Roman who was falling in love. The Chief of Police decided maybe it was time to have a fatherly talk with Roman.

The golf game continued. Adam enjoyed it much more once he'd started parring most every hole. He even got a hole in one, by accident, when his ball bounced off a rail and rolled right into the hole.

This time there was no clear winner. Seth and Dean tied with the Helmsley's and Gunner. Heath and Jason tied for second place with Adam and Roman. Everyone shook hands and the three former whores hugged.

The group handed in their clubs and headed to the pizza parlor. There more people eating pizza than there were playing games or miniature golf. The place smelled wonderful and nine mouths watered.

The hostess led the party to a huge, circular booth in the corner. They had a good view of the few people who were playing miniature golf.

Instead of arguing about what kind of toppings and style of crust, they hoped for the combination all you could eat pizza and salad bar. The group of nine went to the pizza/salad bar and loaded their plates. All the days activities had built up their appetites. Hunter had never seen Shawn pile a plate so full on the first pass.

The talk around the table turned to sports and Gunner telling all he had done at St. Matthew's. He again stated his hope to make the teams at his new school.

"You know, as you said, football is very competitive here. It's too late for basket and baseball. You could try tennis. What about wrestling?" Hunter asked Gunner with a bite of pizza.

"I've always wanted to get into wrestling, but St. Matthew's didn't have a program. It was against their rules of physical violence. I don't think they realized that amateur wrestling isn't like that stuff on television." Gunner spoke with a sigh, sometimes St. Matthew's had bee a bit _too_ religious.

"Ooo we love to watch wrestling on television!" Seth spoke with enthusiasm. He was glad when he found out Dean had always watched the Monday night wrestling show.

Gunner laughed. "My dads like it too. I guess it is rather entertaining. Those wrestlers are good athletes. I dunno, what about Gunner the Giant or Gunner the Gator." He laughed and did a flex of his arms, he was quite muscular for a boy.

Everyone laughed, Gunner really was a good kid. He had a lot of family problems, but the Helmsley's would be a good inspiration to him and to his dads when they were out of jail and ready to make a new start.

When they had stuffed themselves full, Heath, Seth and Gunner went to play some games in the arcade. Shawn and Dean went outside to smoke. Roman, Hunter and Jason began to talk shop. Adam was extremely surprised when his cell phone vibrated. He unhooked it from his belt pouch.

Adam stared at the text message. _"_ _Jericho told me. I'm in town unexpectedly, can we meet? B. Hart."_ That was the last person Adam had expected to hear from.

Adam kept staring at the phone. Bret must know that he was no longer working, yet he still wanted to see him? The blond was torn. He'd love to see Bret, how would the man treat him when not paid for. Then Adam thought of Roman. What would he think? Did it matter? It's not like they were actual boyfriends. Adam hadn't yet made up his mind about Roman courting him; he hadn't even thought about it yet, at least not much.

Would Bret expect sex? Adam wasn't sure how he felt about sex now. Now his body belonged to him, he could chose to have sex or not. He no longer _had_ to fuck, not if he chose not to. On the other hand, Hart _was_ a fantastic lover, would it be the same if no money was exchanged?

Roman glanced over at Adam. A frown crossed his full lips, it marred his handsome face. Something bothered Adam, he could tell by the confused expression on the pretty face.

Adam knew Roman was looking at him, he could feel it in his soul. He cast his eyes towards the handsome man. Adam's heart began to beat a little faster, it always did when Roman looked at him. He couldn't understand why, but it did.

Roman raised his brow. "What's wrong?" He'd leaned over to speak softly. Jason and Hunter will still talking shop.

"Umm... not here. It's nothing major, but I do want to talk to you." Adam replied softly. He did want to know how Roman would feel if he went out with Hart.

Roman didn't get a chance to respond. Everyone returned to the table at the same time. The fun day was over, it was nearly eight o'clock in the evening. Good bye hugs and kisses were exchanged. While they couldn't do this every Sunday, they all agreed to do it once a month. However, the three younger couples would continue meet every Sunday for brunch.

On the ride home, Adam was more quiet than usual. Roman was a bit worried. At the next stop light, he reached over and took Adam's hand in his, and gently squeezed. He didn't speak, Roman didn't ever want to push. Adam had said he wanted to talk. Roman knew he would when he was ready, and he would be there to listen.

Adam returned the squeeze Roman had given him. He appreciated the fact that Roman never pressured him, but always supported him. It also made his decision that much harder, to see Bret or not.

When they got to the Hancock Building. Roman parked in his space. They got out and after locking the truck, walked to the elevators. Roman held Adam's hand the entire time. Soon they were in Roman's apartment.

Adam spoke as Roman locked the door for the night. "Roman, I want to talk, but I want to shower and get comfy. Why don't you do the same. Meet you on the couch in half an hour or so?

Roman smiled. "Sounds good. Just... Adam... whatever it is, I'll be here for you. See you soon." He gave Adam's shoulder a pat, then went towards his room to shower and change.

Adam was just ready to go back to the living room when his cell phone beeped. It was another text from Bret. _"Hope you are OK. Please, answer me, soon. B.H."_ Adam left his phone on the bed and went to the living room. Roman was waiting with a worried look on his face.

Adam sat down. "I want to be totally honest with you..." He went on to tell Roman about the message from Bret and the one he'd just received. "... so, I wanted to know how you would feel if I did decide to go out with Bret. I will be honest, I am curious to see what it would be like to see him, when he's _not_ paying for it. However, I do _not_ want to upset you." Adam's eyes were filled with worry and his lips were set in a grim line.

Roman rubbed his chin. He had to fight the monstrous jealousy that coursed through his veins like hot poison. He also knew, if he truly cared for Adam, and he did, he had to let him go. After all, they weren't committed to each other: yet. Roman could only hope Adam would come back to him.

"I think you should. I can't tell you not to, you are a free person. I would still like to court you and we _do_ have a date for Friday. But, I think you need to see him. Maybe going out with someone else will help you decide about us. Adam, no matter what, you and I are _friends_ first, last and always. And, as long as we're being honest, I can't say I'm _not_ jealous, but go and have a good time." Roman hoped he'd said the right thing. He did want Adam to fly, as long as he came home to roost.

Adam smiled and held Roman's hand. "I think, maybe, I am glad you're a bit jealous. I do need to see him. I _have_ to know. I want us to remain friends, you are the best friend I have. I promise, after I see Bret, I will make up my mind about you courting me. I have to know, what it's... when he's _not_ paying for me. I guess it's something you _can't_ understand. Oh, Roman are you sure? I won't do anything that will hurt our friendship." His eyes sparked with worry as his brow crinkled.

"I think I can understand, a little. I'm sure, Adam. Fly, you are free now. Stretch your wings. You will always have a place to come home to... always. Adam, just don't fly so high that you for..." Roman let his words fade. He sounded foolish.

Adam leaned over and kissed Roman's cheek. "I won't forget. Thank you, Roman. No many men would be so... open. You truly are a _good_ friend. I guess I have to be honest too. I feel a little guilty about going out with someone else, but I _have_ to know."

Roman smiled softly. "We can't be in a relationship of any kind if we can't talk to each other openly and honestly. So don't you worry. Go, have fun. Now, I am going to bed, long hard day at work tomorrow. Adam, I mean it, go out with Hart and have fun." Roman stood and kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam watched as Roman went to his room. Adam got up, turned out the light and went to his own room. He picked up his cell phone and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath and typed a reply to Bret's message.

" _Would like to see you. When? I am free any night but Friday. A. C"_ He pushed send. He pulled back his covers and slid into the bed. His phone soon vibrated. Adam looked at the message.

" _Tomorrow, as soon as you wake up. I'm in the same place as last time. I can't wait to see you. B.H."_ Adam was a bit disappointed. He thought Bret would have wanted to come pick him up. Oh well, Bret _was_ busy.

Adam replied to Bret. _"I'll be there. A. C."_ There was nothing more he could say. He lay awake for a long time... what would tomorrow bring?

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!** **Thank you!** _


	24. The Return of Bret Hart

It was Monday morning and Adam woke up earlier than usual. He wished he could cook Roman a nice breakfast. He was getting better, but breakfast was still beyond his skills. So, Adam made coffee and laid out the breakfast cereals, milk, sugar, and a banana. He filled two glasses with orange juice. He set the dining table nicely.

When Roman appeared, Adam's heart thumped in his chest. Roman was dressed in all black, even his tie was black with a thin sliver stripe. His hair was pulled into a neat pony tail.

Roman smiled when he saw Adam putting cups of hot coffee on the table. His heart beat a little faster, Adam was still fresh from the bed. He was the only man Roman had seen who looked beautiful with bed hair and pajamas on.

"Aw, you remembered I like banana on my cereal. I will probably be late tonight, so don't worry. If I am going to be really late, I'll call." Roman explained as he sliced the banana over the cereal in his bowl.

Adam toyed with his spoon. He felt guilty again. "Well, I am going to see Bret today. He texted me last night. He wants me to meet him this morning... I don't know how late I will be, I mean, _if_ he takes me to dinner..." Adam found he couldn't look at Roman as he spoke of Bret Hart.

Roman wanted to stop eating, but he couldn't let Adam see that. "Sounds like fun. Then, I guess my working late won't matter. Adam, I really do _want_ you to go, but, be _careful_ alright? Remember, _you_ are your _own_ man now, you _don't_ have to do anything you _don't_ want to." He wanted to remind Adam he was no longer a prostitute, nor did he want to sound... jealous.

Adam smiled. He liked that Roman cared so much. "I will remember. I'm just curious as to _why_ he wants to see me, knowing I'm not working any more. Maybe I can ask him about working for one of his companies. You don't work too hard. Is it about presenting the plea bargain to the Judge? I hope for Gunner's sake the Judge takes the deal. He is a _good_ kid. You know, I never told you, we had a talk yesterday. He understands why I pressed the charges. It was hard, but he gets it. We agreed to be friends." Adam tried to change the subject off Bret Hart.

"I'm glad. We wondered what you two were talking about. When we rejoined you, everything seemed more relaxed. He _is_ a good kid. Yeah, it's going to take a lot of paper work. We have to present all the evidence as if we were going to trial. The Judge will weigh all it against the plea bargain. Normally it is just a formality, the Judges are usually glad not to add another trial to their docket back log. I don't expect any problems." Roman spoke with authority as he finished off his cereal.

"Good. I want them punished, but Gunner needs them too. I didn't know Glenn was pregnant. Well, still, as much as I hate to say it, about a pregnant man, he deserves to be in jail. At least Shawn will be happy while they foster the baby." Adam too finished his breakfast.

Roman looked at his watch. "I hate to eat and run, but I have got to go. I'll clean up tomorrow if you'll do it this morning. Adam, honestly, have a nice time with Hart." Before he could stop himself, he bent down and kissed Adam, softly on the lips.

Adam's skin tingled when Roman's lips touched his. It was as if the kiss was charged with electricity. Adam responded with that tiny moan-like whisper, that went right to Roman's heart. The kiss was brief, but oh so sweet. His fingers went to his lips as he watched Roman leave, briefcase in hand.

What Adam didn't see was the lone tear that tracked down Roman's cheek. Roman was afraid... afraid he was losing Adam, his soul was rent in two.

Adam shook himself. He quickly did the breakfast clean up. He didn't bother with another shower, as he was still clean from his shower last night. He did however take care of usual grooming.

Adam didn't "pretty" himself up like he had for Roman. He wanted Bret to see the "new" Adam Copeland, and that man was _not_ a whore. He brushed his long locks into a low pony tail.

Adam picked a pair of black slacks and a royal blue button down shirt, both items had been bought by Bret. He slipped into his black loafers, but added no jewelery, except his watch. He slipped his cell phone into his shirt pocket and his wallet into the back pocket of his trousers and buttoned it closed.

As Adam left the apartment, his heart felt strangely heavy. He felt guilty, but Roman had encouraged him to go. Adam had never had feelings like this before, and he wasn't sure how to deal with them.

Bret's hotel was a only a ten minute walk from the Hancock Building. Bret always stayed at the wonderful Four Seasons Hotel, in one of the over three thousand square foot grand suites. Bret also often held his business meetings there. He could easily afford the best, so why not enjoy it.

When Adam got to the hotel, the doorman nodded to Adam. He knew the blond had come to see Mister Hart. He watched as Adam entered the hotel. There was something different about Mister Hart's usual guest, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Well, it didn't matter, it was none of his business, but why a man like Hart had to pay for sex was beyond him. The doorman's thoughts quickly changed when the next group of people came up to the door.

Adam looked at the check in desk. He hated the thought of asking for Bret's suite number. They always looked at him like dirt, even when he was with Bret. Adam then thought of something.

The former whore went to a hidden corner, behind a column. He pulled out his phone and sent Bret a text telling him he was in the lobby. Before he could press send, Adam felt a tap on his shoulder.

Adam jumped, he spun around and came face to face with Bret Hart. Adam smiled. "Hi, Bret. How did you know I was here? I was just sending you a text message."

Bret pulled Adam into a hug. "Oh God, I'm so damn sorry. I shouldn't have let you go to the restroom alone. It was _all_ my fault. I hope those bastards are rotting in jail...'" he apologized from his soul, then Bret continued. "Oh, and I was over at the coffee shop across the street. I saw you. You'd just come over here to hide, when I came in." Bret still held Adam close as he whispered in Adam's ear.

Adam pulled back, and put his hands on Bret's shoulders. "Bret, it's not your fault, I promise. You never went to the bathroom with me, I am a big boy. It just happened. I blame Batista, he was a traitor to Chris... Oh... it's a long story. I am alright now... I guess. I assume Chris told you... and he's out of the business now. Evan was supposed to fill in the contract, please Bret, he is a nice boy and they need the money." He spoke in earnest, he still worried about Chris and the boys.

Bret nodded. "Yes, he told me. Don't worry I will be back in two weeks. I will keep the contract, Evan will be good company, but... not like you. I still feel guilty. I... did you get all the..." Bret was interrupted by Adam.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. The flowers, teddies and goodies were wonderful. Too much, as always. I'm sorry I didn't think to send you a thank you note. I … got in involved with pressing charges, moving out of Chris'... I'm sorry. Um... can we go talk more privately?" Adam didn't want to talk about all this in the hotel lobby.

Bret smiled, took Adam by the hand and let him to the private, penthouse suite elevator. It was a five minute ride. When they stepped off, Bret opened the door to his room, right across the hall.

It was the same suite Bret always had, so for Adam it was a bit like coming home. It was nothing like Roman's place felt, but it was comfortable.

Usually, Adam would have gone straight to the bedroom. Bret always wanted sex right away. This time however, Adam went to the living room of the suite. If it surprised Bret, the Canadian didn't let on. Bret followed Adam. The two men sat down on the large, leather sofa. The walls were floor to ceiling ten foot windows.

"So, is everything alright? You don't usually make unexpected trips like this." Adam asked as he settled in to talk.

Bret gave a smile. "Nothing too serious. Another media company is making a play for Ventura's library. We're still working on the details about royalties. Don't worry, Jesse is loyal to Heart Media, but I had to make an appearance. I'm only here till Wednesday. I suppose you wonder why I asked to see you." Bret looked at Adam with such intensity it frightened Adam just a bit.

"Well, I was surprised, especially since I'm not... working anymore." Adam hugged one of the pillows in his arms. He wished he had Archie the mink bear.

Bret reached out and after a bit of gentle tugging, took one of Adam's hands, and held it in his. "Adam, now I can finally tell you something. I love you. I've loved you since our... first time together. I want you to come back to Canada with me." Bret looked at Adam with wide, hope filled eyes.

Adam blinked slowly. He'd always known Bret cared about him and wanted him to come to Canada, but he'd had no idea Bret really loved him. He liked Bret, but that was all.

Adam squeezed Bret's hand. "Oh, Bret. I... I... don't... I have..." He wanted to say so many things, he didn't know where to start. The first thing that popped up in his mind was Roman.

Bret moved closer to Adam. "Talk to me, baby. Please... it's taken all my courage to finally tell you. I honestly love you." His eyes burned into Adam's.

Adam sighed. "It's _not_ that easy, Bret. I have a _new_ life, plans, hopes, dreams. I _don't_ love you. I _care_ about you, I always have. I don't _want_ to hurt you, Bret. Oh, I'm saying this _all_ wrong. I think it was a mistake, coming here. I'm sorry, Bret, I really am." Adam stood quickly. He had to leave, before things got even worse. Dealing with things like this was new and frightening, especially without Roman standing behind him in silent support.

Bret kept hold of Adam's hand. "Don't Adam, please. Don't leave. Stay, talk to me. Tell me your plans. Please?" There was a desperation in Bret's voice, his eyes were filled with it as well.

Adam sat back down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. A lot of this is new to me. I'm finding out that I am _not_ very good at it. Okay, the first thing. I have been studying to take my GED test. I will do that in two weeks. If I pass, I am going to start community college the next semester, if my student loans and grant come through. I want to major in communications or maybe something else creative..." He paused and gave a small laugh. "Maybe work for one of your media outlets. I'm trying to make a new life..." Adam looked at Bret. He didn't know what else to say.

Bret smiled. "That's wonderful, Adam. I am proud of you for wanting to further your education. I've always thought you had a creative mind. You'd be fantastic at advertising. So, where are you living? Can I help? I'd give you the money for college. Do you need help with your rent? Adam I do love you, and I want you safe. Let me buy you a condo or even a small house, in a good safe area." He kept hold of Adam's hand. His thumb caressed the back of Adam's hand.

Adam wasn't going to lie about anything, so he took another deep breath and spoke. "I'm fine, Bret. I'm actually living in the Hancock Building with a Lieutenant Detective from the Chicago Police. So I _am_ safe, and so, no, I don't need help, but I do appreciate your offer and concern. I also appreciate your offer to pay for my college, but no, Bret. I want to do it on my own. The Chief of Police made the same offer, I turned him down too. If I don't get the loan or grant, then maybe, but as for now, no thank you."

Bret frowned a bit. "I see. Adam, be honest with me. Are you in a relationship with the Detective? You don't have to lie." He looked at Adam in earnest.

Adam didn't quite know how to answer Bret, but he tried. "His name is Roman. He's been a very good friend to me. He took me on my first real date last Friday. He wants to court me, but I haven't decided yet. As I said, he is very good to me. He doesn't push me or interfere with things. He's there for me, though. I'm worried, if we did court and it didn't work out, it would ruin our friendship. Neither of us want that to happen. This probably not what you want to hear. As I said, I think my coming here was a mistake, and I am sorry if I disappointed you." He responded as honestly as humanly possible.

"So, you're not in a relationship with him; yet. Then I still have a chance to woo you. Will you give me the day? I want you to see that I don't care that I didn't pay for your company. I treated you like a Prince then, and I will still treat you like a Prince. I want to take you shopping" Bret wanted to win Adam's heart and in only a few hours. He might have to call in a few favors.

Adam supposed he could give Bret a chance, but not by shopping. "No, Bret. There is nothing I need. I have more clothes than I can wear. If you want to do something, do it _without_ spending money. I am not for sale anymore. Don't misunderstand, Bret. I appreciate _all_ you've every done for me, all the clothes, bath oils, everything. I treasure them, I really do. Now, though, I don't want you spending money on me. I really don't _need_ anything. Show me Bret Hart the man, not Bret Hart the multimillionaire." He finally found a way to say what he meant. Now if only Bret could do it.

Bret gave a bit of a scoff, he was confused. "I can try, but, it _is_ who I am. Adam, I have always been myself with you. Okay, I can understand about the shopping. But, I was never trying to _buy_ you. I wanted to spoil you, because you deserved it. I'll try Adam, you will give me a chance?" He once again looked at the beautiful blond with hope.

"I will give you a day, Bret. I need to study, but yes, I'll give you a chance. Tell you what, you can do what you want, but _no_ shopping. Like I said, I want Bret." Adam hoped Hart understood.

"Agreed, no shopping. Thank you, Adam. I could give you such a wonderful life. You would never _have_ to work, and... we could have beautiful children. I can't help that I'm wealthy, anymore than you could help... working. It _is_ who I am, can you understand? I can't be someone I'm not." Bret gave Adam an almost pleading look. He wanted Adam to understand who he _really_ was. Why was this so hard? Bret thought Adam would have felt the same about him.

"I understand, Bret. It wasn't fair of me to ask you to be someone you're not. See, I told you I was terrible at these kinds of things. How about we, just... start over... Hi Bret, it's so good to see you again." Adam smiled and gave Bret's hand a gentle squeeze.

Bret flashed Adam a smile. With a wink, he spoke. "Hi, Adam. It's wonderful to see you again." He returned the gesture and gently squeezed Adam's hand.

Bret went to call for room service for coffee, but Adam stopped him. He led Bret to the kitchen of the suite and went about making a pot of coffee for them

"Well, that's a switch. Um... it won't kill me will it? I recall an incident one morning with toast ala flambé." Bret laughed as he sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar in the center of the kitchen.

Adam laughed. "It will be good, I promise. I can make toast now, and I am really killer at putting boxes of cereal on the table. Roman is slowly teaching me, when he has time." Adam finished and turned the coffee maker on with a bit of a flourish.

Bret chuckled again. "Well, maybe you can cook for me sometime. So, Roman sounds like a nice person. How did you wind up friends. If you don't think I am being too nosy. You must admit, it's very odd that a... working... boy and a cop became friends." Bret was curious and it reflected in his eyes.

Adam's looked changed. His face grew soft with a warm smile. "Bret, I was a whore, I can't change that, don't be afraid to say it. Well, it's a long story, you sure you want to hear it?" Adam's brow raised, he'd tell if Bret really wanted to hear.

"I'd like to know, what happened from the time you were taken from me, to this morning when you got up, but only if you want to tell me. I will tell you, I was never so scared in my life, and having to tell Chris... he was devastated, but I had the feeling he knew who had you. Then, when he called and told me, what had happened, I wanted to come see you, but... I had a meeting in London. I came back to this mess with Jesse, but, I told him, if I could see you today, I would. So, it's up to you." Bret cast a curious glance at Adam. He was more interested in hearing about the police officer.

Adam bit his lip as he poured two cups of coffee. "I... don't want to talk about Calaway again, but, I will tell you from when I got back to Chris'" He handed Bret a cup of the coffee.

Bret too a sip of the steaming, hot liquid, he smiled. "That _is_ good. You tell me what you want to tell me, I will listen."

Adam took a sip from his own cup. He started out hesitantly about being thrown naked onto the steps of Jericho's and how he could only remember an angel picking him up and caring for him, never leaving his side. Adam went on to explain, the angel was Roman, only at the time he was undercover as Joe Anoa'i, Adam continued the story as Bret refilled their coffee cups. At some point, they wound up back in the living room.

Bret listened intently as Adam told about Joe actually being Detective Lieutenant Roman Reigns and about Dean and Jason as well. How Roman, the boys and even Chris wanted him to press charges and the agony he went through to make his decision. Then, after he pressed the charges, he faced another decision to leave the world of prostitution, and make a real life for himself, along with Seth and Heath. He also told about Chris, the boys and the new Pink Cigar.

Bret was amazed at Adam's bravery at changing his entire life. He wasn't sure he could do something like that. He continued to listen.

Adam left out some of the personal things about Roman, but he did tell Bret about his first real date, as an unpaid for companion. He bragged about Roman winning the Grand Prize for him. The parts he left out were about the kisses and the ferris wheel ride. Those moments were only for Roman and himself.

Adam finished up telling about the bowling and mini golf yesterday. That's where he was when Bret had contacted him. He finished up by telling of his talk with Roman about coming to meet Bret.

"... So Roman said I should see you. I thought it might help me to decide about he and I courting. So, now I'm faced with yet another decision. I'm finding out, the real world is nothing but decisions. I don't know if I can do it." Adam was finally done talking. It had taken the entire pot of coffee and it was nearing noon.

Bret let out a deep breath. "Adam, first of all, I am very proud and impressed. I don't think I would be brave enough to change my life like that. So, Roman sounds like a great guy. I think I have some stiff competition." He wasn't exactly sure what to say.

Adam looked at Bret. "Why, Bret? Why did you _really_ want to see me? I don't think it was just..." He was halted by Bret.

Bret had leaned in close and put his fingers on Adam's lips. He whispered with a bit of huskiness in his voice. "I told you, because I love you. There's something I have wanted to do since the first time I laid eyes on you..." Bret leaned in further and captured Adam's lips with his. It was a risk to just kiss Adam without permission, but he'd waited a long, long time. It was now or never.

Adam was so stunned at first, he couldn't even think enough to react. When Adam did finally react, there was one thing that hit his mind, there was no feeling of electricity coursing through his nerves. Adam closed his eyes, he allowed the kiss to continue. Bret's tongue lapped against Adam's lips lightly as he asked for entrance. Adam wasn't prepared for that. Adam responded, but kept his mouth closed. Bret got the hint, but increased the pressure of his lips on Adam's.

Bret's fingers tangled in Adam's elastic band hair tie and removed it. Adam's hair fell like silk as Bret ran his fingers through it. It was always one of his favorite things to do, and Adam always liked it.

Adam felt Bret's hands in his hair. It always felt so good. Bret had always done that to help Adam relax. Adam found it still worked. He sank down deeper in the couch.

Bret slid his body to lay on top of Adam. He broke the kiss, but only long enough to get more comfortable. Bret then recaptured Adam's lips. This time the kiss was soft and less demanding. He gave up any hope of an opened mouth kiss.

Adam was not at all sure how he felt about this. Bret's kiss was sweet, but that was all. There was no fire, his heart didn't pound nor did it make his palms sweat like Roman's kisses did. Even the kisses Roman gave him on his cheek made him feel that way.

The former prostitute placed his hands on Bret's shoulders and pushed, ever so slightly. Adam didn't want Bret to get carried away. Bret got the hint and broke the kiss.

Bret kept his fingers tangled in Adam's hair. His dark eyes burned with passion. "I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I knew kissing was out before, but I just had to. It was even better than I had hoped it would be." He whispered over Adam's lips. His voice was low and airy.

Adam smiled. "Yes, I had a rule about kissing, but... it was nice. I just don't want things to go to far. Bret... what did you think was going to happen today?" He still didn't have all the answers he needed.

Bret untangled himself from Adam and sat up. "I won't lie, baby. I do want you, I always want you." Bret sighed. It was not how he'd imagined this would go.

Adam sat up as well, his long, blond hair was mussed, he looked so damn sexy. "That was then, when you paid for it. I _had_ to do it. Now, I can chose, of my own free will. Is that all I will ever be to you, something to fuck?" His tone was more bitter than he intended. But now, he had started to think all Bret had wanted was a free romp in bed.

Adam's words cut Bret to the bone. His whole face showed the pain of the cut; and it was deep. Bret was so deeply wounded, he almost expected to bleed.

"Oh Adam. No, no. You are so much more to me than that. You're such a wonderful, kind, sweet, person. You're smart, beautiful, and yes, dead sexy, but can't you understand, I love you. I want you to come home with me. Please, Adam, I _need_ you. I _want_ you. I _love_ you." Bret could barely speak, he was so over come.

Adam looked hard at Bret, maybe for the first time that day, really saw him. He realized that Bret was not just saying these things to get in his pants. "You... you really mean it don't you? You really love me... you love me..." his words faded. He didn't know what to think.

Bret knew his words had finally penetrated Adam's brain. "Yes, Adam. I really do love you. I want to take you back to Canada. We could have children. You could work with me, if you wanted. Oh Adam, I've wanted that since I first met you. I picked you out of the book and just knew you would be something special. You'd never want for anything; ever." Bret looked and spoke to Adam with renewed enthusiasm. Maybe now, that Adam truly understood, he'd accept his offer.

Adam began to toy with the gold fringe on the throw pillow. "I'm... flattered, Bret I really am. There's one thing you haven't mentioned... what about... marriage." He couldn't look at Bret. Adam wanted children, but not unless he was married. It was the way he felt, he couldn't help it. He had a right to his feelings.

It was Bret's turn to speak. "People who love each other, don't need a piece of paper to prove that love. I'd have to sign a prenuptial agreement before I could get married. I won't insult anyone by asking them to do that. I love you, can't that be enough?" He turned his dark eyes to look at Adam.

"If someone loved you, they would understand about a prenuptial agreement. At least I would hope so. No, Bret, it's not enough, at least for me, if children are involved. But none of that really matters anyway. Bret, I like you, I really do, but I don't love you. I won't do that to my children. I'm sorry, Bret. I'm... I need to find myself before I can even think about love. Can you understand? Besides, Bret, we have talked about this before, my past would catch up with you, and that would be bad. I'm really sorry. I think I'd better go, I don't want to hurt you. I do care about you, and I consider you a friend. Thank you for keeping your contract with Chris, it will help the boys. Bret, be good to Evan, don't blame him, because of me. Please?" Adam stood before Bret could stop him.

Bret was too crushed to stand, but he caught Adam's hand. "Please, don't go; yet. Adam, you know I wouldn't hurt Evan. I know Chris needs the money for the boys. I know how you feel about them, _that's why_ I'm keeping the contract; for _your_ peace of mind. Yes, I suppose I _can_ understand... about finding yourself, before you think about love..." Bret paused, he pulled Adam down, onto his lap, and held Adam close. He then continued.

"Adam, are you in love with Reigns? You can tell me the truth." Bret pulled Adam closer, he wanted as much contact with the blond as he could get.

Adam leaned into Bret. "No, Bret, I'm not. I care deeply about him, as a friend. If, and I mean if I decide to let him court me, it will be to see how... look, Bret, Roman isn't really any of your business. I don't mean to be rude, but it's private and personal. I wouldn't ask you. Oh Bret, I know this is not what you wanted to hear from me, but I can't..." Bret stopped Adam with a soft, quick kiss.

"I'm the one that's sorry. You're right, it is none of my business and I _was_ wrong to ask. Love makes you do and say stupid things. This hasn't been the best reunion, not what I envisioned at all..." Bret paused and gave a wry laugh. When he shook his head, a few long curls came loose from the elastic that held Bret's pony tail in place.

Adam deftly removed the elastic from Bret's pony tail. Adam always loved to play with Bret's hair, it curled naturally but it was always softer than silk. Bret couldn't help the near purr like sound that escaped over his lips. This was more like what he had imagined the day would be like.

Adam smiled when Bret closed his eyes and began to relax. He knew Bret was uptight, and there was no reason he couldn't help the over stressed businessman, after all, not matter what else, Bret Hart was still a friend.

"Bret, just relax. I know I didn't respond the way you hoped I would. I am still your friend and to say it once more, I care about you. You always work _too_ hard. I wish I could be what you wanted me to be, but, for once, I have to put myself first. You know me, I never did that. I have to discover who I am. You will find someone to love, Bret. Someone who will take care of you, and you can take care of. Now, lets spend our time together as friends." Adam's hands began to knead Bret's shoulder muscles, they were were so tense, they felt like granite. He was in an awkward position on Bret's lap, but he managed.

Bret let out his bear like, growly sigh. "I swear, no one has hands likes yours. I wish..." He sighed again and relaxed even more.

Adam gave a laugh and slid off Bret's lap. He threw his long legs over the back of the couch and landed on the floor behind the couch. He then began to massage Bret's neck and shoulders with his strong hands.

Bret nearly melted. "I didn't want to ask. Thank you, I really need this. I really wish you could do my lower back as well, but there's not enough room on the couch. Not even Maurice at the spa back home gets my neck as well as you do." Bret spoke in a bit of a pained tone. His neck muscles were really stiff and until Adam worked them loose, the massage was slightly painful. It always was.

Adam bit his lip as he worked on Bret's neck. He guessed there would be no harm in taking this to the bedroom. After all they were both fully dressed. Adam did know Bret's lower back muscles were probably even stiffer than the ones in his neck.

"Come on, it will be easier on the bed. I know how your lower back gets. I wish I had some medicated oil." Adam said flatly. It was only a massage, nothing more, nothing less. He wanted that made clear.

Bret stood with a groan. "I have a basket of stuff in the bathroom from the hotel spa. I really appreciate you doing this. Saves me a beating from that horrible Helga downstairs. I always feel like a train ran over me when she's done." He gave a wry chuckle as he led Adam to the luxurious bedroom.

Adam looked around the room. It was only a few weeks ago he'd been this room as Bret's paid for whore. It was last place he'd been before he was kidnapped at the restaurant. He took a deep breath, he hadn't expected the room to affect him like this. He couldn't back out of his promise of a massage. Adam closed his eyes, his mind filled with an image of Roman. The Islander was giving him a smile of encouragement. Adam immediately relaxed and stepped into the room.

Bret had gone into the bathroom, unaware of Adam's mental struggle. He came out with a white wicker basket filled with bottles, jars and tubes of massage oils and creams. There was also a wooden massage tool that looked like a spider with balls for feet. Adam laughed.

"These things are... useless." He tossed the wooden "spider" back into the basket. Adam then chose a bottle of massage oil that was light blue in color. The label said it was good for deep tissue massages.

"I don't want... I'll need to take off my shirt." Bret spoke with a bit of hesitation. He didn't want Adam to think he was trying to seduce him.

Adam nodded. "Sure. I can't rub oil onto your shirt, you goofus." Adam laughed and watched as Bret pulled off his shirt and lay face down on the huge bed.

The former whore had forgotten how well built Bret was. Funny how somethings felt like yesterday, and others seemed like years. Adam wasn't sure of Bret's exact age, but he knew the man was nearing fifty, but his body was one of a much younger man. It was clearly obvious, Bret Hart spent several hours a week in a gym.

Bret settled on the bed. He wrapped his arms around a pillow and turned his head to the right. He felt the bed dip as Adam got on it. He worked hard to keep the image of a naked Adam riding his cock with an expression of pleasure etched on his beautiful face, out of his head. It was going to be harder than Bret thought.

Adam hesitated for a moment. Well, there was nothing for it, he had to straddle Bret's backside if he was going to do the man any good. As he straddled Bret's body, he tried to make as little contact as possible. The position burned his thigh muscles and knees, but he managed.

"This will probably be cold." Adam stated as he poured some of the oil in the dip of Bret's lower back.

Bret gave a slight shiver and tiny goose bumps broke out on his skin. "Yeah, that was a bit chilly." The Canadian chuckled.

Adam placed his hands on Bret's smooth skin and began to rub the mint and menthol scented oil into Bret Hart's bronze skin. The muscles beneath were like stone.

"Good lord, Bret. I've never felt this much tension in your lower back before. You're really stressed about this media deal aren't you?" Adam hoped to keep any thoughts of a sexual nature from their minds. Talking business was the best cock blocker he could think of.

Bret gave a grunt. "You are too fucking smart. However, it's not the deal with Jesse that has me stressed. It's my damn family. You know I have eleven brothers and sisters. Ten of them are greedy, hands out worthless beggars. The eleventh, my dear baby brother, Owen really needs my help, but won't ask for or take my help. The others have plenty of their own money, mostly because of me. Owen is a humble, hard working widower with two of the most beautiful children. Owen needs so much work done on his house..." Bret paused and groaned. Adam had hit the right spot and the blond's hands felt so good. He moaned again as Adam rubbed harder.

"What happened to Owen's spouse?" Adam asked softly. He hadn't heard Bret talk about his family much. He was curious.

"Owen's husband, Davy, was a contractor. That's how they met. Owen was a construction worker on one of Davy's projects. Anyway, they bought an old Victorian home and were fixing it themselves. About a year ago, Davy was on his way home, his car was hit, head on by a drunk driver. He was killed instantly. The drunk died too, but he had no insurance or anything of value for Owen to sue for. The roof of the house leaks, the plumbing barely works, the kitchen is a joke. I want to finish the house for Owen, but he won't let me. He did let me do one bedroom and bathroom, but only after child welfare threatened to take the kids. He and I think our sister, Diana called them. She wants those two children. The kids can't stand her. Owen needs help, desperately, so how do I do it? I don't care if he hates me after, but I just have to do it." Bret let out a sigh. All the work Adam had just done was pointless. Bret's back muscles tightened up even more than they were before.

Adam also sighed when Bret tensed up again. He poured more oil on Bret's lower back. "Wow, your poor brother. I'm sorry to say this, but your other siblings sound like... not nice people. How could a sister do that to her brother... um... I have an idea, but, it isn't really any of my business." Adam grunted as he put his weight into the hard muscles under his hands.

Bret gave a mixture of a grunt, groan and a moan before he spoke. "Why do you think I told you all that? Baby, I depend on your mind. Ple...ase...te... ll me." Bret grunted out the last words as Adam pushed and pulled on his muscles.

"Well, Owen and the kids would have to be out of the house, right? I know how you can pull things off. Tell Owen you bought some kind of charity raffle ticket. You won the prize, A trip to Disneyland, all expenses paid for one week. Then, while they are gone, fix the house. Sure, he might be pissed at you for a while, but, when he realizes the children have a warm, safe home to live in, hopefully he will eventually speak to you again." Adam poured oil across Bret's broad shoulders and concentrated the massage to that area of Bret's back.

Bret moaned into the pillow. "I... it's so simple... why didn't I think of that? Baby, you are a genius. Oh Adam, I need someone like you..." His words faded. He wasn't going to start with that again. There was obviously no point in it.

Adam realized something in a sudden, random thought. When Bret called him "baby", it was just another word. When Roman said it, the term of endearment made him feel flush and almost giddy.

Adam dropped the thought to respond to Bret. "I'm sure you would have thought of something like it... " He laughed as he worked his oily hands across Bret's shoulders. "What you really need is a good personal assistant. You know, Evan is good at things like that." He moved to work Bret's upper shoulders and neck. He sat on Bret's butt as he worked.

Bret gave a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, Adam. I will treat Evan right. You know I don't... play rough." He didn't want to say too much that might bring up a bad memory for Adam.

Adam leaned forward and spoke softly in Bret's ear. "I remember one particular time... When I was the naughty school boy and you were the strict Headmaster... that was fun!" Adam did have a fond memory of their evening of role play.

Bret turned his head to look at Adam. "That was... interesting. Oh Adam, baby, what am I going to do without you? You always made me so happy. I wish..." He turned back and buried his head in the pillow.

Adam stopped the massage. He'd never heard Bret sound so... lonely and depressed. Adam felt bad, but he couldn't force himself to love Bret in return. He knew what Bret's answer would be, but he asked anyway.

"What do you wish, Bear? Remember, above all, no matter what, you are my friend. That will never change. I hope." Adam again spoke softly in Bret's ear. He gently kissed the older man's temple.

Bret sighed. "I almost wish you were... I wish we..." Bret moved so fast, Adam was breathless. Bret had flipped Adam onto his back. The multimillionaire was now lying on top of Adam, like a human blanket.

"... we could have one last time together. Give me a final memory to cherish, instead of the last memory of you that I _do_ have..." Bret went for broke. He could only ask. Bret never wished for anything so hard in his life. He hoped Adam wouldn't be angry with him.

Adam looked at Bret. He didn't know what to say. He'd never actually had to make this kind of choice before. A part of him wondered what "unpaid" sex would be like. The other part of him thought of Roman. Why? Why did Roman matter so much? Why did the handsome man invade nearly every thought? Why did everything have to be so fucking hard?

Bret saw the confusion on Adam's face. "I can't, once again, say I am sorry, because I'm not. I would love to sleep with you. Tell me what you are thinking. Don't chew on what to say. Just open your mouth and talk." He spoke softly but firmly as his hands caressed Adam's temples.

Bret's touch was soothing. Adam relaxed. "I am wondering what it would be like to have sex because I choose to, not because I was paid to. I'm wondering how.. it would feel to say no..." Adam's words became hesitant.

"Okay. I can understand, but, there is something else. Is it... Roman?" Bret asked a bit firmly. He wanted Adam to be totally honest, not only with him, but himself.

Adam sighed and nodded. "I don't know why either. We are _not_ courting, yes, we had a date, but..." He didn't actually have an answer. Real life was so hard, and he didn't think talking about Roman would be good right now.

Bret leaned in even further and kissed Adam softly. "All I know is, this will be the last chance I have with you. After I keep my contract with Evan, I am done with escort services. No point, the best isn't available any more. Trust me, baby. You are the best." Bret again leaned in.

This time he ran his tongue around Adam's left ear. Hart knew Adam's "hot" spots. It might not be fair, but he wanted Adam, badly. Bret decided just a little seduction couldn't hurt.

Adam let a soft, near whimper pass over his lips, he ear was so sensitive and Bret knew it. Would it really hurt to sleep with Bret? He let out another whimper as Bret sucked on his ear lobe. Adam could feel the heat grow in his groin.

Two hours later, Adam stood under the steaming shower in Bret's bathroom. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt. He'd had sex with Bret, of his own free will. It was okay, but it wasn't the experience he'd expected.

Adam had thought, because it was his own free choice to have sex, it would be one of those music from the heavens type thing. Like a glorious "ah ha" moment. It was just sex, as a matter of fact, it was even a bit disappointing. Bret was as good as always, but something had kept nagging at him. Adam wondered now, if he'd lost his "magic" because he wasn't bought and paid for.

The only thing that made it a little different were the kisses. Adam still didn't let Bret's tongue invade his mouth, but the lip kisses were... different. Still it was just... ordinary. It wasn't the best sex he'd ever had, but it wasn't the worst either.

As Adam washed his hair, another feeling kept creeping into his mind; guilt. But why? Why Roman? Why did he feel like he'd just betrayed his best friend? He and Roman didn't have a commitment to each other. They had only been on one official date. Adam let the conditioner soak in while he began to scrub his entire body, yet again.

Bret Hart slipped into his robe after putting on a pair of silk sleeping pants. He felt wonderful. Adam was his usual fantastic self and to be able to kiss him during sex was a new experience. Even though Adam only allowed lip kisses, it was still exciting. There was just one problem. Bret felt Adam hadn't really enjoyed it. There was just something in the hazel eyes that hadn't been there before during their sexual encounters.

Adam finished his shower. He dried off his body and slipped back into his clothes. Adam unwrapped his hair from the towel he'd used. He brushed out the damp locks and pulled it back into a low pony tail.

All Adam wanted to do now was get back to Roman's apartment. He didn't care that he was hungry, he just wanted to be... home. He also knew he couldn't be rude and just leave. He took a deep breath and went out to face Bret.

Adam was surprised to find Bret in the kitchen. Bret looked up when he heard Adam come into the room. "Hey, you must be hungry. I was going to see what the chef left or I can order room... you're leaving aren't you?" Bret stopped talking about food when he saw the look on Adam's beautiful face.

Adam nodded. "I don't want you to think of me as rude, but, it's time to say goodbye, Bret." He looked at Bret with a bit of sadness. For Adam this was goodbye, he would never see Bret again. At least not like this.. as sexual partners. Adam knew today had been a huge mistake.

Bret walked over to Adam and pulled him in for a hug. "I know, baby. It's okay. For what it's worth, thank you for giving yourself to me one last time. I will treasure it for the rest of my life. I wish you luck with your GED and college..." Bret paused. He took Adam's chin in his fingertips gently and continued.

"Promise me, if you're ever in trouble or there is anything you need, call me. I'll always help you; always. I do love you. Reigns is a very lucky, lucky man." Bret gave Adam one last kiss.

Adam looked at Bret. "I will. Take care of Evan. Bret, I do care about you and I hope you are happy. I hope you can help Owen. You have been good to me, and I have appreciated everything. Hell, you bought almost every piece of clothing I wear, so you are always with me. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted, but I have to make my life my own. Thank you, Bret. I will never forget you either." Adam softly returned Bret's kiss.

Bret walked Adam to the door. "Can I order you a cab?" He looked at Adam, brow raised.

"No, thanks. I need to clear my head, a walk will help. I don't regret today, Bret. I really don't. It was nice to choose to do what I wanted. It was a nice way to say goodbye. Take care of yourself, and you know, I am here for you too. You are my friend, always." Adam gave Bret a last hug and kiss, then left.

Bret stared after Adam, and remained in the doorway even after Adam had vanished. His heart cracked a bit. He'd lost Adam, but that was life. Maybe he should have told Adam how he really felt a long time ago. He sighed deeply and closed the door. Bret had work to do. He had to plan a trip to Disneyland for Owen and get a builder lined up. Adam was right, life had to go on.

Adam walked back towards the Hancock Building. His mind churned the entire way. He honestly didn't regret the sex with Bret, but he did feel guilty about Roman. Adam realized that had to mean something. Maybe he did have deeper feelings for Roman than he thought.

As Adam entered the Hancock Building, he'd reached a decision. He was going to let Roman court him. He'd thought about how Roman's kisses coursed through his body, right to his soul. Yes, it had to mean something.

For the first time Adam dared himself to think of one word. Maybe that word was behind all the feelings he had. That word was... _LOVE_.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_


	25. Courting Adam

Roman had sent a text and said he would be home at seven. Adam had gone down and bought Chinese food for their dinner as a surprise for Roman.

Adam set the coffee table. Roman didn't really mind eating in the living room, he'd just been raised to eat the table. Adam lit the large, three wick, sea breeze scented candle he'd bought. The candle had caught his eye in one of the boutiques near the Chinese restaurant.

The light blue candle had sand and sea shells embedded in it and it looked nice against the dark wood of the table. Adam had also purchased a flat, thick, clear glass candle plate so the wax wouldn't mar the table.

At six-forty-five, Adam went to the kitchen and took the food out of the oven. He put the various selections of food in serving dishes and took them to the coffee table. He then took the wine the restaurant owner had recommended out of the refrigerator. Adam poured two glasses and took them to the table as well. Adam wasn't much of a drinker and neither was Roman, but they both enjoyed an occasional cold beer or glass of wine.

At five minutes after seven, Adam smiled, the key turned in the lock.

A very tired looking Roman entered the apartment. Roman could smell the wonderful food before he closed the door. He grinned when he saw Adam on the couch, adjusting the silverware he'd put out.

"Hi. Supper is ready. Come on, you look exhausted." Adam had gotten up to greet Roman. He took the briefcase out of the Detectives hand and put it on the chair by the door.

Roman pulled off his tie. "Hi. Wow, this is great. I was just going to make grilled cheese and tomato soup. This is much better. Oh and wine? And a pretty new candle, I'm speechless." Roman let Adam lead him to the couch.

Adam sat down next to Roman. "I knew you would be tired, and cereal wouldn't be good. I've really got to learn how to cook more. Surely I have enough common sense to heat a can of soup; maybe." He laughed, it felt so good to be with Roman. All Adam wanted to do was laugh and smile, he felt... complete.

Roman tousled Adam's hair like a child. "I am sure you could... I think. Just remember what I told you about the stove, low and slow." He gave Adam a wink and took the plate of food Adam had dished up for him.

Adam laughed again. "Yes, Lieutenant Reigns, Sir. So how was your day?" He asked with a bite of cashew chicken.

Roman had to chew his food before he could answer. Should Roman tell Adam he'd spent the day, snapping at Dean and Jason until Shawn called him on the carpet. When Shawn had asked him what the problem was, Roman had to answer him.

Roman had told Shawn that Adam had gone to spend the day with Bret Hart and he guessed he was worried. Shawn had shaken his head and read Roman like a book. He told Roman it was jealousy. Roman finally admitted Shawn was right. Shawn quietly reminded Roman, while he understood, it would be best to leave it at the station door.

Roman apologized not only to Shawn but Dean and Jason as well. He promised to pay for brunch on Sunday, to make up for being such a bastard. By the end of the day, all was forgiven. Roman was glad when the day was over and was thrilled Adam was home.

Roman swallowed his food. "It was busy. We will be ready to present to the Judge by mid week. After that it should be all over." He decided Adam didn't need to know about him being a jealous bastard.

Adam swallowed his bite. "That will be good. I'm sorry for Gunner, but he will be much better off with Shawn and Hunter." He gave Roman another beautiful smile.

Roman's heart pounded a little faster when Adam smiled. This was worth coming home for. He gave a slight sigh of contentment and sipped his wine.

Adam's face flushed, he could feel Roman's eyes on him, as he loaded his fork with food. He knew if he looked at Roman, his fingers would drop the fork.

The couple concentrated on eating instead of talking. Finally Roman spoke, he just _had_ to know. "So, how was Hart?" He cast Adam a curious glance.

Adam had been dreading the question. Did he tell Roman about what happened? "It was... strange, at first. He told me he loved me. I didn't think much of it, he said it a couple of times during our previous times together... but, I always thought it was just...sex talk. It wasn't, he _really_ loves me. Wanted me to go back to Canada..." Adam paused with a jump. Roman had dropped his fork with a clatter onto his plate.

Roman was flustered. "Fumble fingers. So um.. how did... no, sorry, none of my business. Just... are you alright?" He wanted Adam to know he was free to speak or not... but no matter what, he was there for Adam.

"I'm alright. I _was_ surprised at the intensity of Bret's words, but... I... don't love him and I told him so. We talked about things. He too offered to pay for my college. Roman... we... but... it wasn't... I thought when I could choose it would... be different..." Adam spoke with a bit of fear in his voice, had he just lost Roman?

Roman was crushed. Adam _had_ slept with Hart. The only thing that gave him hope was, apparently Adam didn't enjoy it very much. Could he be mad, no, not really, after all Adam wasn't his. Maybe it was better for Adam to get the question out of his system. The question about choosing as a fee willed man and not a paid for prostitute. At least it had been with someone who cared about Adam, and not some... stranger. Roman knew though, Adam would not have done it with a stranger, at least he hoped not.

Roman made sure his tone was light and not filled with the jealousy that coursed through his veins. "I'm sorry it wasn't... great. At least you go to choose. Are you going to see him again?"

Adam shook his head. "No, it was goodbye. It was my way of thanking him. Bret _was_ very good to me. He needs someone who will love him and that's not me...Roman..." Adam paused and put his plate down. He turned so he could better face the Islander.

Roman had also put his plate down. The jealously had been replaced by a wave of panic and fear that coursed through his body. His heart beat even faster. Was Adam about to tell him something horrible... like he was... leaving? Roman's dark eyes urged Adam to continue as he looked at Adam.

Adam laid a hand on Roman's knee. "I didn't enjoy my time with Bret, because I kept thinking of you. When he kissed me it was nice, but when you kiss me, it's … it's like electricity sparking in my nerves. Roman it... I don't regret my decision, I had to know... I only... hope I haven't... on the way back... I … these feelings I have _must_ mean... oh why can't I just say it..." He paused, took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at Roman.

Adam's hazel eyes searched Roman's dark, stormy pools, as he continued. "I want you to court me, Roman Reigns. I want to... belong to you, and you to me. I'd like to explore a relationship with you. A _real_ relationship. That is, if you still _want_ to court me, if I haven't ruined it, by what I did with Bret." Adam's hand on Roman's leg was hot, he could barely breathe, he'd spit it out. Now would Roman accept or reject him? His nerves couldn't stand much more.

It took Roman a few moments to understand what Adam had said. "You... oh Adam... you won't be sorry. You want courting? Then courting you will get. Just one thing... no more other men... for you or me. I... did you just say you want to be... mine?" Roman's lips smiled but his eyes showed he was unsure of what was happening.

Adam let out the breath he held. "Yes. At least I want to _try_ a real relationship. There has to be a reason why you... affect me like you do. Don't worry, I said goodbye to Bret, in that way. He will always be a friend, and if he needs me, I'll be there... I don't mean sexually. I was afraid... because of... that, you'd change your mind about wanting to be with me... I... go slow, Roman, I want to do this right." Adam looked at Roman with a soft smile. His hazel eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

Roman cupped Adam's face in his strong, yet gentle hands. He leaned in and whispered over Adam's lips. "Low and slow, baby, low and slow." Roman pressed his lips to Adam's. It was a soft, gentle, undemanding kiss, but it sealed their new commitment to each other.

As soon as Roman's lips touched his, the sparks of electricity spread throughout Adam's nerves. It tingled from the tips of toes to the tips of his blond locks. Adam let out that little cross between a whimper and a moan that Roman loved. Roman also felt Adam return the kiss, and melt into his touch. It was a sweet, perfect moment.

Adam smiled when Roman broke the kiss. "Now, that's the way it's supposed to feel." Adam purred his words like a well satisfied kitten. His hazel eyes glowed as if the electricity of the kiss still sparked in his body.

Roman grinned. "Yeah, it is..." he paused and turned serious. "Are you _sure_ about this? It's... not... a rebound... is it? Please, Adam, be honest. I actually have a fragile heart. I'd rather know now, before...we get invested even more." He looked at Adam in earnest. He wanted Adam to be completely sure about a relationship... for the right reasons.

This time, Adam took Roman's face in his hands. He looked directly at the darker man. "No, Roman it is _not_ a rebound, it's a realization. I realized, the way you make me feel has to mean something. When I was first brought back from Calaway's, it was _you_ that calmed my fears. It was _you_ that made me realize I could make something of my life. It's _you_ that makes me laugh and smile. It's _you_ that sends electricity through my body. It's _real_ , Roman, it has to be. I want to try and I _will_ do my fucking best to make this work. It's a huge step for me too. For so long, I told myself, relationships aren't for me. A whore can't _afford_ a thousand broken hearts, so you learn to cut your feelings off. I _don't_ want to do that. I _want_ to feel both the joy _and_ pain a relationship can bring. So, in short, Yes, Roman. I am sure. I have never been more _sure_ of anything in my life." He spoke in earnest as well. His eyes never left Roman's.

Roman smiled and this time the smile stayed on his face. "I'm honored to be your first, real... boyfriend. Maybe, if this works, I'll be your _only_ relationship... but... low and slow. Our friendship will always come first. I do care deeply about you, Adam." He gave Adam another, undemanding kiss on the lips.

The new couple then went back to eating their delicious dinner. They occasionally fed one another bits from each others plate. Roman told Adam about what had happened at work, regarding his case. Adam told Roman about Bret's brother Owen, and the idea he had come up with. Roman thought it was a good one, and he was genuinely pleased Adam had helped Bret's brother.

"You know, you do have such a sharp mind. You would make a great Detective. You're only twenty-five, you still have five years to go the Academy, thirty years old is the cut off. Any interest?" Roman brow arched. It might be interesting to have Adam on the force.

Adam shook his head. "I don't think so. I thought about what Hunter said though, about dispatch. I think I want to do something else. I want to help people, like me. Show there there _is_ a life in the real world, and if they want it bad enough, they can have it." Adam spoke firmly. He wanted to do something with his education that would make his efforts worthwhile.

Roman wanted to tell Adam about Shawn's shelter and that Shawn requested his help, but he'd promised Shawn he wouldn't say anything until closer to the time they would be ready for someone like Adam to help.

"I think that's a fine idea. I'd probably worry too much about you if you _were_ on the force. You'd have to be a beat cop first, before making Detective. Say, this wine is great, did you pick it?" Roman asked as he took another sip of the wine.

Adam chuckled. "No, the restaurant owner did. I don't know squat about proper wine with this or that. I'm not really a wine lover, but this is good. I'm not a big drinker, never fell into _that_ trap, but, I do enjoy an occasional cold beer." Adam's face still had a smile, he simply couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy and utterly content in his decision.

Roman looked at Adam over his wine glass. He was nearly breathless. The good thing was, now he no longer had to hide his feelings. Before, he'd worried that Adam would take his comments the wrong way, or think he was being pushy. The Detective set his glass down.

Roman reached over and caressed Adam's smiling face. "You're so damn beautiful when you smile. It's nice to finally be able to tell you, as often as I want. Thanks again for picking up supper. I'm going to put that round steak in the crock pot in the morning. Hey, that's a thought. You can put together a crock pot meal tomorrow morning. You will learn how to make Swiss Steak." He gave the tip of Adam's nose a kiss.

A look of doubt clouded Adam's eyes. "You... want me... to... use the crock pot? Well, I will try. I promise, I _will_ take a cooking class as soon as I take the GED test. Am I still going to learn to drive? I don't mind walking. I'm going to save up for bicycle. It will be easier around the college." Adam had started to stack their dirty dishes to take to the kitchen.

"Sure, if you want. Say, I have a bike in my storage unit in the garage. We'll go down and get it this weekend. You can use it till you get one, then we can go on rides together. Ooh, I see breakfast!" Roman exclaimed as he saw more food in the oven.

Adam laughed. "And probably lunch. When owner gave me the food he said... 'you are too thin, eat, eat!' He is such a nice man..." Adam paused and suddenly started looking himself over. He ran his hand over his belly and a frown marred his pretty face. He looked at Roman.

"Am I too skinny? I am aren't I! I am so ugly!" Adam continued to look at himself with a very critical eye.

Roman at first thought Adam was joking, but then he realized he wasn't. He took Adam by the shoulders. Roman spoke softly. "Adam, stop. You are perfect. He tells _me_ I'm too skinny. Baby, please, you are beautiful." He gave Adam's lips a quick peck and chucked Adam under the chin.

Adam hugged Roman. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. Looks were... no, that doesn't matter any more. You're going to have to be patient with me, Roman. It's hard, to change your life around. Things I used to worry about don't matter so much any more. I'm trying, but I am sure I am going to make a lot of mistakes." He laid his head on Roman's shoulder. He felt safe when Roman's arms embraced him.

Roman held Adam close. He stroked the blond head gently. "If you make a mistake, I'll be right here to help you, if you need it. Adam, I don't like to push and question. Please, don't take that as not caring. I _do_ care, but I want you to learn to fly on your own. Make mistakes, and then have victories. But, I am _always_ here, you can come talk to me about anything, anytime. I know you will be the same support for me too. I am so looking forward to learning more about you... growing together as friends and as a couple. Oh baby boy, I do care for you." He whispered his last words like sweet music in Adam's ear. Roman's arms held Adam even tighter as he hugged the blond to his body.

Adam realized, as Roman's arms held him closer, how perfectly their bodies fit together. It was liked he'd found the missing piece to the puzzle that was his life. It simply felt... wonderful. He could stay in Roman's arms forever. He knew a relationship would be a new and exciting experience, he looked forward to every moment, good and bad.

Roman gave a sigh of contentment. He could stay like this forever. His soul had never felt so complete and settled. He didn't know where his relationship with Adam would eventually go, but he looked forward to every moment, good and bad.

Soft music had been playing on the radio the entire time, but until now neither man had really heard it. Roman began to gently sway to the music, with Adam in his arms.

Adam loved dancing, but he very seldom got to do so. Every once in a while, if a client took him to a party, they would dance, but it had been a long time. Bret wasn't a dancer, another reason they wouldn't have worked as a couple. Apparently, Roman liked to dance.

Roman began to dance Adam around a bit more. Apparently Adam liked to dance. That was good, it would save Roman from missing out at the formal Policeman's Dinners five or six times a year.

As Roman picked up the tempo of the music, his dancing became more... authoritative. He turned and spun Adam as they swayed to the music. Roman flung Adam out, then twirled him back into his arms. Their feet moved together in perfect synchronization as they danced.

When the song ended, Roman kept swaying gently. Adam's cheek was pressed against Romans. "Music stopped." Adam spoke with a slight sigh.

"Don't care. I could hold you like this forever. The music doesn't come from the radio, it comes from my soul. You put music in my soul and the beat of your heart is the rhythm." Roman muttered softly. He kept moving to the symphony in his soul.

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. If this is courting, please, don't ever stop." Adam muttered softly against Roman's cheek. He felt weightless in Roman's arms.

"Don't worry, baby. I haven't even began to court you yet. Sadly, we'd better stop. Gotta finish in the kitchen." He gave Adam a soft kiss. He then danced Adam back to the kitchen.

Together they worked to pack away the left over food. Roman filled a couple of containers for his lunch. As they washed the dishes, the couple chatted about their common love of dancing. Roman informed Adam they would get to dance soon. The station's first dinner of the year would be next month.

The rest of the evening was spent in cozy companionship. While Roman went to take a shower, Adam sat on the couch and studied. When Roman came back to the living room, he sat on the couch and read his book. The radio continued to play softly.

After a couple of hours of intently staring at the lap top computer, Adam let out a sigh and scrubbed his eyes with his fingers.

Roman cast a worried eye on his new boyfriend. "You're working too hard, baby. Call it quits for the night" He spoke softly and rubbed Adam's sock covered feet that rested in his lap. Without thinking, he ran his hand under Adam's pant cuff and up his smooth skinned leg.

Adam let out a slight giggle, but Roman's touch also sent a shiver up his spine. He tried to concentrate on answering Roman. He rubbed his eyes again. "Everything is alright, but the grammar. I've been reading since I was four, but grammar makes me feel so stupid." He put his pencil in the workbook and closed it. He tossed the book onto the coffee table with a soft thud.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. I can't tell you why, but I can tell when a sentence isn't right. I guess though, that's not good enough for a test." Roman scoffed. His hand kept rubbing Adam's muscular leg.

The shivers kept going up Adam's spine. If he was honest, he'd never really ever been randomly touched like Roman touched him. It was pleasant and again he thought if this was courting, he wanted it forever.

"No, sadly it's not. I can tell that too, but now I have to be able to diagram it. Why can't they just want plain old nouns and verbs and forget about subjects and predicates!" Adam sighed again and moved to pick up the workbook again.

Roman slapped Adam's reaching hand gently. "Seriously, baby, enough for tonight. Look at me." Roman waited for Adam to comply.

Adam huffed. "Boyfriend, _not_ boss!" He looked at Roman, with a warning glare in his eye.

Roman's brow arched. His baby had sharp, quick temper; a good thing to know. He calmly stroked Adam's leg. "Okay, tell me the truth. If I'm wrong, you can study more. You have a bad headache don't you?" He kept his eye on Adam. One thing, as a highly trained, experienced Detective, he could spot a lie a mile away.

Adam looked at Roman with a guilty nod. "Yeah, I do. It's a left over of the drug years. Okay, you're right, enough for tonight. I'll start fresh tomorrow. It's going to be different to have someone care so much. Sorry, I snapped, but don't boss me, Roman. Please? It's too..."

Roman spoke to interrupt Adam. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to come across as bossy. I'm going to have to watch my tone. I only care, I want you to know that. Your health and wellbeing matter to me and I can't stand to see anyone I care about suffer. Is there anything you can take for your headache?" Roman leaned forward and caressed Adam's face.

Adam shook his head. "No. I hate even taking an aspirin. Usually I can sleep it off. We took care of ourselves... you know what I mean." Adam closed his eyes and leaned into Roman's touch. It felt so... peaceful and calm.

Roman gently pulled Adam, so that the blonds back now rested against his chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. Adam laid back and rested his head on Roman's shoulder and again closed his eyes.

Roman's mouth was next to Adam's ear. "You are on a warm, sandy, beach. The sun is hot, but not overly so, because a light ocean breeze is blowing over you. The gentle water laps at your toes as you dig them into the cool, wet sand. A palm tree sways, the smell of the ocean fills your nose. Further up, on the land, birds chirp and sing. You're completely content and relaxed." His words were soft whispers in Adam's ear.

At first, Adam thought Roman was being silly. Then he let the images Roman spoke of, fill his mind. By the time Roman had finished, he was so relaxed, Adam felt like he was floating. He had never been so calm and peaceful, not even in a hot bubble bath. He barely felt it when Roman began to massage his temples.

Roman began to quietly hum an old Island tune his grandfather used to sing to him when he was a child, and fussy or sick. Roman felt Adam practically melt into his body.

Adam gave a bit of a jump. He had fallen into a deep sleep... but for how long? "Well, hello sleepy head. How is your headache?" Roman asked with a low chuckle. He had one arm around Adam and held his book in the other.

Adam yawned. "Completely gone. That was fantastic. Some kind of Island magic?" He yawned again and looked at his watch. He had slept for a bit over two hours.

Roman gave a deeper chuckle. "I guess so, in a way. It's what my grandfather did when I felt bad when I was little. It's the only thing I could think of to do to help."

Adam turned to lay on top of Roman, face to face. Their hips cradled together perfectly. "Well it did. Thank you my Islander." Adam whispered then pressed his lips to Romans.

Roman loved it when Adam initiated the kissing. He knew that meant Adam was totally comfortable. He put down his book and wrapped his arms around Adam. He responded by taking control of the kiss. His tongue gently lapped Adam's lips. Adam parted his lips and his tongue met Roman's eagerly. Their kiss was slow and lazy.

Adam's hands pawed at Roman's shirt like a kitten. Roman's hands ran slowly up and down Adam's back. Every time his hands reached Adam's hips, Roman gave a gentle squeeze, which made Adam moan into the kiss.

The sounds Adam made went right to Roman's cock. He fought the growing hardness. He didn't want Adam to think all he wanted was sex. This had to stop before it went too far. With great reluctance, Roman broke the kiss.

Adam slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Roman. He had a look of confusion in his hazel eyes. He would have been content kissing Roman all night.

"If... low and slow. I'd better get to bed. Another long day at work tomorrow. No... that's not the entire truth. If... I don't... fuck why is it so hard? Adam, you are so beautiful... If I don't stop... this will go too far... I don't want... our relationship isn't going to be based on sex. Sex, if it happens eventually, will be a wonderful bonus. I have to stop because, I want you... understand?" Roman's dark eyes were filled with worry. His brow crinkled with anxiousness.

Adam looked at Roman. "What... if I don't care?" His hazel eyes were filled with not only adoration, but a hint of lust as well.

Roman smiled. "I care, baby. We can't let a moment of lust take over. I am not sleeping with you this early in our relationship, it's only a few hours old. I respect you too much for that. You'll realize that in the morning, trust me. I could easily take you to bed, don't think I couldn't. And, it would be wonderful, but I haven't earned the privilege yet. You understand, don't you?" He flashed Adam a concerned glance.

Adam returned Roman's smile. "I do and again you're right. I do want it to be special, if we ever decide to have sex. I've just never... I'm still not used to the freedom of choice. Roman, it does mean a lot to me that you don't want in my pants. Having a boyfriend is a nice feeling." Adam gave Roman a soft kiss, then pulled himself up off the Islander and the couch.

Roman secured the apartment for the night and Adam straightened up the living room. At Adam's bedroom door, the blond got a sweet good night kiss.

Later, Adam lay in his bed. His mind churned. He thought about Bret. He didn't regret doing what he did, he felt it was a fitting goodbye to someone who had been so good to him. He did wish Bret well. His mind then turned to Roman.

Adam looked forward to having a relationship with Roman. It would be different to be with just one person. Would it be confining? Would he feel choked? Adam laughed to himself, and hugged Archie the bear to his chest. No, none of those things would happen. He knew a relationship with Roman would be new and exciting. Above all, Adam knew Roman would never hurt him or allow him to be hurt by anyone or anything. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the tingle of Roman's kiss still on his lips.

In his room, Roman lay on his back. His mind filled with thoughts of Adam. He was _very_ glad Bret Hart was now out of the picture. He understood why Adam had slept with the Canadian, but he wished Adam would realize he had more to offer people than sex. Well now it was his job to teach Adam. He could have easily taken Adam to his bed, very easily. Roman wanted Adam to know sex was not what a relationship was built on.

Roman turned on his side. He couldn't wait for the day when Adam would be curled up against him. Roman would make sure the time was right, for both of them. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Adam's erotic scent still in his nose. It calmed him into a deep sleep.

At work the next day, Roman sat at his desk, a different man from the grumpy bastard he was yesterday. Dean looked up from his stack of papers. He was going over the statements from Calaway's boys. He gave a glance to Jason.

The sandy haired man was concentrated on his computer. Dean gave Jason's foot a kick under the desks. Jason looked at Dean with annoyance in his eyes. Dean nodded to Roman. Jason turned to look at their boss. Now he understood when he saw the smile on Roman's face. It was sure a turn around from yesterday. Jason gave Dean a shrug.

Dean couldn't stand it. "Okay, Ro, why the smile? Yesterday you nearly bit our heads off. And you call _me_ the unstable one?" He arched his brow at Roman.

Roman looked at his fellow Detectives. "It's better today, isn't it?..." He hesitated, then thought, why not. It was nothing to be ashamed of. "Okay. Look, keep this to yourselves, no telling Seth or Heath. Adam and I are now an official couple. He will tell Heath and Seth when he's ready." He spoke firmly, but his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"That's great" Now I guess... look, we've both been official, as you call it, with Heath and Seth for a while now. It's killed them not to tell Adam, but they didn't want to make him feel bad, or left out. Congrats, it took you long enough to get around to it." Jason explained after a nod of approval from Dean.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Well, Adam had some past issues to work out, but now, he's all mine. I'm going courting like that frog in the children's song. Adam won't know what hit him." Roman gave his partners a wink. He pocketed his cell phone. He went over to Dean and whispered in his friends ear. Dean gave a whispered reply. Roman left the office, leaving Jason to stare after him. Jason looked at Dean. Dean just smirked.

Jason half shrugged and spoke. "Well, Heath was right. He said Roman and Adam had eyes for each other. He said _they_ just needed to realize it. You and Seth still helping me on Saturday? We have three hours while Heath walks the neighbor's dogs." Jason whispered even though he and Dean were alone in the office.

"Yup. Seth is about to bust a gut, but he won't blab. He's not ready yet, but we talked about it. Unless something happens, we will do it eventually, neither of us are in a hurry." Dean knew Jason understood what he was saying.

Jason nodded. "Everyone is different. When you're ready, you'll know; trust me. Heath wants it badly, and I do too, so why wait?" He gave Dean a shrug.

Dean lit a cigarette, and with an exhale of smoke, nodded in agreement with Jason. Before he could respond, Roman came back into the office with a smirk on his face.

"The courting has begun." Roman spoke rather cryptically, and went back to work. Jason and Dean shrugged again and went back to their papers.

Back at the apartment, Adam was curled up on the couch with a fresh cup of coffee. He was deep into the grammar section of his GED workbook. Roman had been right to make him stop last night. Now the sentence he was working to diagram was fairly easy. He stopped and stared at the door when the door bell chimed.

Adam went to the door with caution. He thought any threat from Calaway was long over, but, still caution was called for. Adam also knew random people just couldn't get access above floor sixty. He looked through the peep hole and relaxed, it was Mrs. Baker from the flower shop on the second floor. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi Missus Baker. What can I do for you?" Adam was curious. Mrs. Baker had asked Adam if he might like to work occasionally in the shop, cleaning up, for cash on the quiet. Maybe she wanted him today.

"I have a delivery for you, dear. I'll let you know about the other. Be sure you cut a fresh end and put an aspirin in the water. Take care, dear." The older woman handed Adam a long, narrow, glossy white box with a red ribbon.

"Um... thank you. Okay, have a good day, Missus Baker." Adam took the box and closed the door as Mrs. Baker left.

Adam carried the box back to the couch. I couldn't be from Bret, he used another florist. Adam slid the silk ribbon from the box and opened it. He let out a gasp of surprise.

In the box was a beautiful white rose. It was so perfect, it almost looked like it was made of wax. What made it unique was that the very edges of the petals were a very soft blue. It was the most wonderful flower Adam had ever seen. He gently lifted it from the box. A card fell from the greenery and baby's breath that accented the bundle. Adam smelled the rose, it was sweet and pure.

He put the floral bundle back in the box and picked up the card. He didn't recognize the handwriting. He slid the card out of the small envelope with a trembling hand. He took a deep breath and read the note.

" _Remember on the ferris wheel, when we saw that falling star, and we made wishes? Mine came true, I found you. I send a kiss inside each petal of this rose, thinking of you. Roman."_

A slight whimper crossed over Adam's lips. He'd never read anything so sweet. He gave the rose a very soft kiss. He could almost swear he felt Roman's kiss in the petal. Adam went to the kitchen and found a perfect vase. It was tall and made for a single flower. He followed Mrs. Baker's instructions and when Adam finished, he took the vase to the living room.

Adam set the vase on the coffee table and settled back onto the couch. The single rose was more romantic than the overwhelming flood of them Bret always sent. The note was so heartwarming and romantic. Adam pulled out his cell phone and typed out a text.

" _That was the most romantic thing ever. The rose is beyond beautiful, it's stunning, just like you. Sending you a kiss and I am thinking of you too. Thank you, my Angel. Adam."_ He sent the message to Roman's phone.

Adam curled back up on the couch. He went back to his studies. When he felt like he needed a bit of encouragement, he looked at the rose and heard Roman say, _"You can do this, baby."_ Adam smiled and finished the grammar problem.

Roman's phone vibrated on his desk. He picked it up and read the message from Adam. His constant grin grew brighter. He typed a quick reply. _"You maybe out of sight, but never out of mind. I'll see you around six, better day today. Later, baby boy. Roman."_ He pressed send with a smile. He looked over at Dean.

"Thanks for the idea about kisses in the petals. Who knew Dean Ambrose was a romantic genius." Roman gave Dean a wink. He'd asked his fellow Detective what he could say that was romantic. Roman felt he was so out of practice and needed help. Dean had told him about the kisses in the petals.

Now Jason understood what the earlier whispers had been about. "Dean Ambrose, you old smoothie. All I could think of was the old roses are red violets are blue line. I had to ask the florist for advice. Remind me to have you help me on Saturday." Jason gave Dean's shoulder a pat as he walked by Dean. He'd been in the file cabinet behind Dean.

Dean quickly got up. "Gotta go to the head." He left the room like he was chasing a criminal.

"Oh... I guess he was really embarrassed. I'll have to apologize. I need him and Seth on Saturday." Jason looked anxious and bit his lip as he sat back down at his desk.

Roman cocked his brow. "What's going down on Saturday?" He didn't like office gossip, but now Jason looked really worried about Dean.

Jason looked at Roman. "Please, please _don't_ tell Adam. I'm picking out an engagement ring for Heath. Dean and Seth are going to help me. I didn't tell you because Heath didn't want Adam to know we are in love. He feels bad that Adam... you understand?" He bit his lip again in nervousness.

"Are you sure? It's kind of fast, isn't it?" Roman also had a concerned furrow to his brow.

Jason nodded his head. "Yes. I knew the moment I laid eyes on him, Heath was meant for me. Heath told me he felt the same. When you know, you know. Why put it off. We love each other and we both want children. We want to start a family as soon as possible. We are blissfully happy. Heath will be glad about you and Adam. Do you think you two will tell soon?" He cast a glance at Roman.

"I'm sure Adam will agree to tell everyone on Sunday. I'm happy for you. I can tell by... you really are in love. Really, Jay, congratulations." Roman got up and went to Jason. The two friends hugged each other.

At the apartment, Adam lifted the lid of the crock pot. Roman had told him how to make crock pot Swiss Steak that morning. Roman watched and was ready to help, but he let Adam do the work. Round steak, fresh green beans and new potatoes simmered in a savory gravy. The gravy was made from a can of cream of mushroom soup, an envelope of dry onion soup and a can of beef stock. It had cooked all day on low. Adam was proud of himself. He could now cook, at least one meal in a crock pot.

Adam chopped a tomato to put in the simple salad he was making as well. He was confident he couldn't ruin a salad.

He smiled he heard Roman call out to him. "Hi honey, I'm home!"

Adam chuckled, people really said that? He decided if they did, it was nice. "Kitchen!" Adam called out. He didn't look up, he was too busy neatly dicing the green pepper after the tomato. He felt Roman's arms snake around his waist.

Roman inhaled deeply. He'd been craving Adam's scent all day. He kissed Adam's cheek. "Hey baby. I missed you." He gave Adam's cheek another kiss. Roman then rested his chin on Adam's shoulder, his arms still around Adam's lithe waist.

Adam stopped chopping and turned to face Roman. His hazel eyes sparkled. "Thank you for the beautiful rose.." He gave Roman a kiss on the lips, Adam continued to speak. "I made my wish too... and I got you. That was so... romantic. I think I _like_ being courted. Go wash up, dinner is ready." He moaned softly when Roman gave him a kiss in return.

Roman was so impressed with Adam's meal he ate two huge plates of food and a bowl and half of salad. They cleaned up together after supper. They talked constantly about Adam's studies, Roman's work, and life.

As usual, Roman took his shower, then joined Adam on the couch. Adam lay between Roman's legs, his back against Roman's chest as he studied from his GED study guide. Roman had his right arm around Adam's waist. Adam's hand lay over Roman's. Roman held his book in his left hand. The radio played softly in the background. It was another comfortable and cozy evening.

Adam smiled when Roman would occasionally kiss the top of his head. He let Roman know he liked it by giving his man's muscular arm a stroke. The touch sparked up Roman's arm to his spine. He tightened his grip around Adam's waist. Adam loved the feeling of being held in such strong arms. Bret had a firm embrace, but Roman had a _strong_ embrace, Adam knew which he'd chose if he was In trouble.

After two hours, Roman insisted Adam stop studying. This time Adam agreed without argument. Roman also put his book down. Adam was now wrapped in both of Roman's arms.

"About our date on Friday, I have something special planned. You can dress casual, jeans and a tee shirt. This time I will come home from work to shower and change. I'm not telling, so don't ask." Roman winked at Adam. He could tell, Adam was about to ask where they were going.

Adam laughed. "You _are_ a Detective. Okay, I won't ask. I trust you." He snuggled up against Roman even more.

Roman felt something burn in his soul. The words Adam had spoken were so... simple. _'I trust you'_ He knew how much Adam had been through in his life. He knew the words held a lot of meaning to Adam, and they weren't words he said easily, or often.

Roman vowed to make sure that nothing would ever happen to break Adam's trust. He pulled Adam in closer. "I'll never break that trust, Adam. I know what it means to you." He once again kissed the top of Adam's head.

Adam felt a warm fire in his soul. They way Roman spoke made him feel more secure than ever before. He turned his head to look at Roman.

Roman looked deeply into Adam's eyes. He saw complete adoration and trust. There was also something else... could it be the first sparks of... love?


	26. The Second Date

Roman sighed deeply, as he stood outside of the door of the interrogation room. He had a stack of papers in his hand. He was going to try to interview Damien Sandow. So far, for the last couple of weeks, since his arrest, Sandow had not spoken a single word, at least not in front of any law enforcement officer. Damien's lawyer, Shane McMahon, had been there a few times, but, had as of yet, not filed any papers or statements.

The only thing that made Roman smile at all, was the fact it was Friday, his date night with Adam. But, for once, Adam was not on the forefront of his mind. Roman pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opened it and entered the room.

Damien sat in a chair like a stoic statue. His hands were on the table, fingers laced together. He was dressed in a standard prison orange jumpsuit with a white tee shirt. He wore white socks and blue plastic 'flip flops' on his feet. His hair and beard were, as usual, very neat and trimmed. He stared straight ahead.

Roman sat down across the table from Damien. He laid out the folder of papers. The Lieutenant Detective pressed the button on the digital recorder he'd pulled from his pocket. Roman placed the recording device on the table.

Roman began the recording, making sure it was legally proper. "Lieutenant Detective Roman Joseph Reigns, interviewing the prisoner, Sargent Detective Damien Aaron Sandow. Time is ten thirty A.M..." he finished with the date and location.

Roman began to ask questions. He asked how Damien became involved with Calaway. Why he altered reports on trial cases and other questions. It was all pointless, Damien didn't utter a word, not even a cough. The only movement Sandow made was the very occasional blink of his eyes.

With a sigh, Roman clicked off the recorder. He looked at Damien. Bitter disappointment clouded Roman's eyes. In silence he stacked up the papers and returned them to the file.

Roman leaned back in his chair, and looked at his former teammate. "I looked up to you, Damien. You're the one that inspired me to do my best. Are you _that_ bitter because I made Lieutenant before you? Or is it because Hunter put me in charge of the Task Force? Damien, _talk_ to me, _off_ the record. This is man to man, friend to friend... at least we _were_ friends. I swear Damien if you speak to me, what ever you say will be _just_ between us." He looked at Damien with an almost pleading look.

Damien blinked like a lazy reptile, sunning its self on a rock. He had no intention of speaking. He'd written everything he needed to say to his lawyer. When Shane filed his report, then they would know. For now, he owed Roman nothing.

Roman sighed. "I'm sorry you've chosen this route, Damien. Prison will _not_ be easy for you..." Roman paused, he had a sudden idea and turned back to Sandow.

"If you are under the impression that Calaway is going to protect you in prison, you are _sadly_ mistaken. He agreed, for Jacobs sake, not to get involved in prison politics. He's going to keep to himself, you _will_ be on your own. You _know_ what they do to ex-cops." Roman looked hard at Sandow. He swore the man flinched slightly. Would he speak now?

Damien swallowed hard. He had counted on Calaway's protection in prison. Calaway would have easily manipulated himself in the to Top Dog position and protected him. Now, he would be in prison, without any protection. Surely Roman was lying, a man like Mark Calaway wouldn't just sit back and be a "normal" prisoner. Yes, that was it, just another tactic to break him. Well it _wasn't_ going to work. He blinked and stared at the wall ahead of him.

Roman opened the door. "If you think I'm lying about Calaway, I can assure you, I'm not. I can arrange for him to tell you himself. If you change your mind about talking, call me. I'm sorry it came to this Damien. I hope it was worth it. You won't have a pension to fall back on." Roman left the room and locked the door behind him.

Roman headed back to the Task Force office. He stuck his head in the door of Hunter's office on the way. "Nothing. I wish I knew why. McMahon file a report yet?" Roman asked Hunter with a raised brow.

Hunter looked up from his computer. "Not yet. He has until next Friday. I don't expect anything till then. He's putting off as long as he can legally. Keeps Damien from the big house. Thanks for trying. I thought he might speak to you. You two were so close once." Hunter sighed.

Roman nodded. "Like brothers. I hate to think of what will happen to him at Joliet. But, he made his bed, he'll have to lie in it. Adam wanted me to ask, how is Gunner?" He leaned against the door frame.

Hunter took a puff of his cigar. "You're right about Sandow. Sorry, but I can't feel bad about a turncoat. Gunner is fine. They e-mailed his final exam and sent his things. We're meeting the Principals of a couple High Schools next month. Our house is in a weird quadrangle. We can chose from four school districts. Our neighbor across the street has five kids. They all go to different schools, except the two eldest who go to the same school. We will let Gunner decide where he wants to go. He wants to be where the sports are best. He's also going to just use the Jacobs part of his name. Doesn't stand out as much as Calaway, it was Mark's idea." Hunter took another puff of his cigar.

"I've never seen two men change so completely as Calaway, Jacobs. Oh and Jericho as well. Gunner is going to have a hard adjustment from private to public school. Like Adam going to community college, it will be huge for him." Roman flashed Hunter a worry filled look.

"Gunner is looking forward to the challenge. Adam will be alright. He's a strong kid too. Well, go finish up the plea bargain reports. Jerry wants them on Monday." Hunter gave his cigar a final puff.

Roman nodded. "Only have about an hours work left to do. You'll have it on your desk by five." Roman gave Hunter a playful salute and went to his office. Hunter chuckled with a shake of his head, as he crushed the spent cigar into the almost overflowing ashtray on his desk, he turned back to his work.

At the apartment, Adam finished his studies at three in the afternoon. He wanted to shower and dress for his second date with Roman. While he got ready, Adam wondered where they were going. The fair had been fun, but he didn't think Roman would take him to another one so soon. He thought maybe miniature golf, that was fun, once Roman had taught him what to do.

At five-forty-five, Adam was on the couch, waiting for Roman. He wore his long hair down, it behaved especially well, and the soft way it waved framed his face beautifully. He'd also lined his hazel eyes with eye liner again. Roman had liked the way it set off his eyes. Adam wore a plain blue tee shirt, with a blue plaid flannel shirt over it, like a jacket. Adam had on his favorite pair of comfortable, well broken in jeans. They fit like a glove and showed off his muscular, but curvaceous legs to perfection. His feet were covered with a pair of black leather sneakers.

Adam couldn't stop the smile when he heard Roman's key in the lock. He got up and by the time Roman entered the apartment, Adam was there to greet him.

"Hi, baby. Oh I missed you." Roman grinned as he spoke. Adam took Roman's brief case and put it in its place, on the chair by the door. Roman kissed Adam in greeting.

Adam wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders. He looked at his boyfriend with concern, Roman looked totally exhausted. He also thought there was a sadness behind the dark eyes.

"We don't have to go out if you're too tired, Roman. I'll understand, I really will." Adam fingers toyed with Roman's pony tail as he looked at his man.

Roman gave Adam a soft smile. "I _want_ to go. I'm looking forward to it. I _need_ a night out. I tried to interview Damien. It's... sad. He was like a brother to me once. When I made rank over him, he changed. I can't help but... no, no it _isn't_ my fault. He went dirty on his own. I'll go shower and change. You look beautiful... too beautiful for me. I'm lucky to have you." Roman dipped his head and gave Adam a gentle nip on the neck and inhaled the scent that instantly calmed him.

Adam held Roman close. He knew his man needed some comfort. He knew what it was like to have a friend turn on him. "You're right my Angel. You are not responsible for what he did. You, Shawn, Hunter... all taught me that, it wasn't my fault what Calaway did... so take your own advice." He spoke softly and smiled with warmth. "And, Ro... I'm the lucky one. But, I have learned something. I _do_ deserve to have you, a life and happiness. I am worth something." Adam gave Roman a sweet kiss.

Roman's eyes glistened with pride. "Oh baby, it's so _good_ to hear you say that... finally. We're going to have a fun evening, I promise. Give me twenty minutes." Roman gave Adam a peck on the nose. Adam laughed and let Roman go take his shower and change.

Forty five minutes later, Roman's truck had pulled out of the parking garage. "Are ya gonna feed me? I'm starving." Adam whined as he placed his left hand on Roman's thigh as the Detective drove.

Roman laughed. "Yes, I will feed you. Oh, by the way, Gunner is fine. He took his final exam by email and they shipped his things." He filled Adam in on all that Hunter had told him about the teen.

"Good. So um... where are we going?" Adam asked in a rather seductive tone as he ran his hand up Roman's thigh.

Roman chuckled. "You can't get around me, I am a Detective. I promise, it's something you will love. I paid attention when you talked about things you'd like to do." Roman glanced at Adam as they waited at a stop light. He picked up Adam's wandering hand and kissed it before the light changed.

After a bit more of a drive, when he saw where they were, Adam nearly clapped his hands like a child, but stopped himself at the last minute. Roman had pulled into the entrance of the Cascade Drive In. When they pulled up to the ticket booth, Roman paid fifteen dollars for two adult tickets.

"So, you happy? Where should I park? Close to the refreshment stand? They have a rule that trucks and SUV's have to park no closer than row five." Roman stated as they entered the main parking area.

Adam was thrilled. He'd never been to a drive in movie in his life. He asked Bret to take them once, but Bret said they didn't allow limos. Adam had been disappointed that Bret wouldn't just rent a car and take him. Roman, however, had remembered something Adam had said once, in a passing conversation. That melted his heart a little more.

Adam quickly scanned the lot. "There. That looks to be about half way between the refreshment stand and bathrooms. I can't believe you remembered something I barely mentioned. Roman Reigns you are wonderful." Adam leaned over and kissed Roman's cheek.

Roman smiled. "Glad you're happy, baby." He concentrated on backing the truck into the parking space. That way they could sit in the back of the truck and watch, stretched out in comfort.

"I was so excited, I didn't see. What's playing?" Adam looked around, but he couldn't see the "Now Playing" sign. He was also glad to see so many families were there. Kids played in the playground and laughed happily.

Roman laughed. "Um... well... Friday's are family night, they show animated classics. It's an all Disney night. 'Lady and the Tramp' and 'One Hundred and One Dalmatians', plus two cartoons and a Disney feature short. Do you mind?" He looked at his boyfriend anxiously. Not the most grown up night to go to the drive in. Secretly, Roman loved the classic cartoon movies, he was a closet Disney fan, well animation fan was more like it.

"I'm thrilled. I've never seen either movie. You forget, Roman, I didn't have that kind of childhood. Ma, bless her was too tired to take me to the movies when I was little. Then later, we never had a VCR or DVD player. I have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled brilliantly.

Roman and Adam stood beside the truck. Roman took out his wallet and handed Adam some cash. "Will you go get us some food? I have something to do here. You don't have to if you are uncomfortable going alone." Roman's hands were on Adam's hips as he spoke.

"I'm not a baby, Roman. What do you want?" Adam rolled his eyes. Roman was _too_ protective sometimes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I just want my baby boy to feel safe. Double cheeseburger, fries, vanilla shake. You can also get popcorn and candy if you want. Call me if you need help to carry it all, cell phone is on, for now." Roman gave Adam a kiss. Then watched as Adam swayed that perfect ass as he walked away.

Roman then got busy. He'd been planning all week and had, with Shawn's approval, borrowed some things from work. Roman opened the storage area behind the truck seat.

The Detective pulled out a brand new, vacuum sealed, two inch thick foam mattress. Roman opened the package and the mattress expanded. He laid it in the bed of the truck. Next, Roman pulled out four wool blankets. He used two to cover the foam and he and Adam would snuggle under the other two, later as they watched the movies. The last thing Roman took out were two brand new pillows. They could use them to lean back against.

Roman then took the speaker from its pole and fit it to the back, open window of the club cab. He could also tune in the movie on the radio, but he would wait to see if they needed it. Last time he was there, the speakers worked perfectly. Roman also preferred the old fashioned speakers, it was just drive in tradition. He soon had a nice cozy area all ready in the bed of the truck.

Roman decided he'd better help Adam carry the food and drinks and rushed off to the concession stand. When he got there, Adam was just trying to figure out how to carry all the food, plus drinks, popcorn and candy.

"Once again my savior Angel!" Adam grinned when Roman appeared at his side. Roman laughed and helped Adam carry the load of treats back to the truck.

Adam's mouth fell open when he saw the cozy area Roman had created in the back of the truck. Adam took off his shoes, he didn't want to get the clean mattress and blankets dirty. Roman did the same. The put their shoes on the tail gate. They carefully made their way to the back part of the truck bed.

After they settled in, Adam gushed. "Roman! This is wonderful. How did you manage all this?" He began to take their food out of the bags. He took extra care not to be clumsy and spill anything.

Roman laughed and took the cheeseburger Adam held out for him. "Shawn let me borrow it from the office. I thought we might as well be comfortable. Plus, even though it's nearly summer, the nights are cool." He unwrapped the burger and took a bite.

Adam leaned over and kissed Roman's mustard stained lips. "You are the most thoughtful man. So, are they alright with us... being in a relationship? Roman... my past... your career... I don't want to..." Adam was halted when Roman placed a french fry in the blond's mouth.

"Baby, stop it. I don't give a flying fuck about your past. I _am_ sorry your life went down that path, but, don't you dare be ashamed of it. I'll be proud to have you on my arm at any work related function. Shawn and Hunter are pleased, but don't don't worry, they won't say anything to Dean or Jason..." Roman paused and gave a chuckle. He thought about all the surprises that would be revealed at their Sunday brunch.

Adam looked at Roman with an arched brow. "What's so funny.?" Was Roman laughing at him?

Roman saw the concern and confusion in Adam's hazel eyes. "I was thinking about the brunch on Sunday. Heath and Seth are going to be so happy for you... for us. They care about you so much." He gave Adam's cheek a caress.

Adam smiled in relief. "Yeah. Thanks for what you said. I am not ashamed, but I don't want your career hurt." He took a bite of his corn dog.

"Absolutely nothing about you can harm my career. Oh it's about to start." Roman gave a nod to the dancing hot dog advertisement that flicked across the huge screen.

Roman and Adam sat back against the storage box that ran under the back window, across the bed of the truck and ate their dinner. An old fashioned Disney news reel feature played and next up was a Disney Donald Duck Cartoon.

Both Adam and Roman laughed, as poor Donald was harassed by Chip and Dale. They felt like kids on Saturday morning, even Adam could remember that from his boyhood, at his grandma's house.

When the cartoon ended, the previews began. Roman used the opportunity to take their dinner wrappers to the nearby trash can. When he returned and settled back into place, Adam curled up against Roman and pulled the blanket up around them. Roman wrapped Adam in his arms.

Roman watched Adam as Lady and The Tramp came up on the screen. Adam watched the movie with wide eyed, childlike wonder. It made the former prostitute look adorable.

The couple shared soft kisses and caresses during the movie. Roman wiped Adam's tears away during the sad parts and grinned when Adam laughed at the funny parts. He held Adam close when Lady and the Tramp protected Baby Dear from the horrible rat.

When the movie ended, Adam clapped happily. He looked at Roman and spoke. "I can't believe it took this long to finally see this movie. Thank you for bringing me here." Adam leaned in and captured Roman's lips in a fiery kiss.

Roman took control of the kiss and pulled Adam into his lap. Their tongues tangled together as the passion in their kiss increased. Adam's fingers pressed against Roman's chest, as Roman's tangled in Adam's long hair. Both men let out tiny moans of pleasure. It was only when they heard a dog barking that they realized the second feature had started.

Adam remained on Roman's lap, his head on Roman's broad shoulders. Roman's strong arms held Adam tightly around the waist. They were snug and cozy under the blanket. They occasionally munched popcorn or candy and sipped their drinks.

Adam was once again charmed by the magic of Disney. He laughed and cried and laughed again. When the movie ended, he was an emotional wreck. It wasn't a bad thing, it made him feel good, because of Roman's tender care.

"Oh Roman, that was wonderful. Thank you so much, you know how much I adore dogs. I've always wanted one. I wish were just getting here. I want start the whole evening over again. It's been fantastic!" Adam gushed like a boy and gave Roman a wet smack on the cheek.

Roman smiled at Adam. "It was my pleasure, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was afraid you'd find it... childish. I will tell you a secret. I have all of these movies. We can watch them again, or something else when we get home." He reluctantly let Adam up off his lap. They began to fold the bedding.

Adam looked at Roman. "You do? Oh yes, I would love that. Let's hurry home!" He had a bright gleam in his eyes as he helped Roman roll up the mattress tightly.

Roman buckled the straps that were attached to the mattress to hold it tight roll for storage. He stowed it and the other things in the weatherproof tool box they had leaned up against. The line of traffic had thinned out as they folded everything. It only took them a couple of minutes to be on the road.

Along the way, they saw a police car, not too far ahead, with its lights flashing on the side of the road. The officers had pulled over a car. Roman slowed down as they drew closer.

"It's Darren and Titus. I'm going to stop. Stay in this truck, do you understand me?" Gone was the kind, sweet Roman. He'd been replaced by Lieutenant Reigns. Adam nodded and watched anxiously as Roman pulled in behind the police car and got out.

The two officers were having a hard time with the apparently drunk driver. They were relieved to see Roman as he cautiously approached. Roman helped the two officers cuff and stuff the intoxicated man. It took a bit, even with Roman's help but they finally managed it.

Adam couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched, Roman's muscles flexed and strained as he helped his fellow officers, it showed how strong Roman was. Adam also noticed, that even though the drunk put up a good fight, Roman was careful and gentle with him. Titus and Darren were just as strong and careful, but Adam only had eyes for Roman; his man.

Roman shook hands with his fellow officers, but Adam couldn't hear their conversation. Roman got back into his truck. He was a bit disheveled, but unhurt.

Roman started the truck. "Good thing we came along. They had called for backup, but the other patrol car was busy. Poor guy, he will have a hell of a hang over in the morning. Why do those fools drive in that condition?" Roman growled out his last words.

Adam knew a drunk had caused the death of Roman's parents, he didn't know what to say. He simply reached over and laid his hand on Roman's thigh. Adam felt the tense muscles relax almost immediately. In silence, Roman laid his hand over Adam's and drove them home.

By the time they got to the apartment, Roman was back to his happy self. "Um... we can watch another movie, but the discs and player are in my bedroom. I usually watch them while I am relaxing." Roman looked at Adam with hope. He wanted their evening to continue.

"That's fine. I'll go change, I want to be comfy. I'll come to your room?" Adam asked. His own eyes filled with hope. He wasn't ready to end the night either.

"Great, I'll change too. You can pick the movie. See you soon." Roman gave Adam a small kiss.

Adam went to his room to change. He put on a pair of comfy sleeping pants and an extra large tee shirt. He ran a bush through his long hair. With excitement, he left his room and went to Roman's.

Roman quickly went to the kitchen. He grabbed the new bag of potato chips, two of cans of cola, and took them to the bedroom. He changed into sleeping pants and a Chicago Police Department tee shirt. His long hair hung in loose waves. He opened the drawers that held his collection of animated moves and cartoons, ready for Adam to choose.

Roman's heart banged in his chest when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey there. You look comfy. Come on, you can pick any movie." Roman took Adam by the hand. He led his boyfriend to the open drawers of movies.

Adam's eyes went wide. Roman had every Disney, DreamWorks and Pixar movie ever made. He also saw collections of Loony Tunes, HarvyToons and others he'd never even heard of. Adam didn't know so many cartoons existed.

"Wow, Roman. You _do_ have quite a collection. I knew you were a kid at heart. Now let me see..." Adam bent down to get a closer look as he scanned the choices.

"I like the art, and the time and effort that goes into animation. The newer computer generated stuff is good like Pixar, but nothing beats the old, hand painted movie cells." Roman was serious as he spoke of his love for animated moves.

Adam heard the real passion in Roman's voice. It was interesting to learn things like this about his boyfriend. It was as if Roman had shared a deep secret with him. It made Adam feel good to know Roman trusted him so much. Somehow, it was a more intimate moment than when they kissed. Adam would treasure and keep it in his heart; always.

Adam flipped through the movies. He stopped when he found the one he wanted. "This one. I've wanted to see it for a long time. I tried to sneak into a theater once, when it was playing, but I got thrown out before it started. I never tried to sneak in again." He hung his head as revealed more of his life to Roman.

Roman smiled and pulled the movie case from the drawer. "Beauty and the Beast is a good choice. It was one of the first with computer generated scenes mixed with hand painted." He gave a chuckle and continued. "Oh, I think nearly every kid tries to sneak in at some point; I did. I didn't get caught, or at least I thought I hadn't. Someone told Grandfather they saw me at the theater. He knew I'd been sneaky, because he had forbid me from seeing the movie. It was some awful slasher film, gave me nightmares. Grandpa said I deserved it and banned me from movies for two months! I learned my lesson." Roman winked at Adam.

Adam laughed at Roman's story and climbed onto Roman's huge bed. He made a nest for them out of the pillows while Roman put the movie into the DVD player. Adam snuggled under the covers, he was still a bit chilled from the drive in.

Roman laughed when he turned around and saw Adam with the blankets pulled up to his chin. "You want another blanket, baby?" He lifted the lid of the antique trunk at the foot of the bed.

Adam laughed. "No, just get that beautiful body of yours in the bed so I can curl up with you. He lifted up the covers so Roman could slip under them.

Roman closed the trunk lid and got into the bed with Adam. Adam curled up to Roman like a magnet. Before he wrapped his arms around Adam, Roman pushed a couple of buttons on the remote control then laid back down on the bedside table. The lamps on either side of the bed were turned down low, it was cozy as the movie began.

Roman put his arms around Adam. Adam gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled up even closer to Roman, his arms around Roman's waist. Roman's heart beat steadily as a feeling of contentment washed over him. He let out a sigh that was so deep it made his chest rumble.

"You okay?" Adam asked as the previews of other Disney moves flashed on the TV. He hoped Roman was as content as he was.

Roman kissed the top of Adam's head. "More than okay, baby. I am content. It feels so good to hold you in my arms. It's... like I'd... been missing something. I realize now, it was you, in my arms. I loved those nights at Jericho's, holding you as you slept. I just hated the reason why. Even though it's just for a little while, this is when my soul is at peace." Roman spoke softly. He hadn't meant to say so much, but, once he words started, he couldn't keep his feelings in.

Adam looked up at Roman. He gave his boyfriend a beautiful, soft smile. "I feel it too, Roman. When... at Chris' there... even then... I guess my soul knew it belonged with yours. I guess our souls knew it before we did. I wonder... no... that's silly... besides, the movie is starting." Adam nodded towards the TV as the cartoon began. Once again it was Donald Duck feature.

Roman laughed. "Same one they played at the drive in, how funny. Now, tell me, what's silly?" He gave the top of Adam's blond head a kiss, before resting his chin there.

"Past lives... maybe our souls were... together in a past life. I had a... um... someone I knew was into that kind of stuff. He talked about it a lot. Sometimes I could have almost believed it... but I know it's bunkum." Adam spoke, then snuggled closer to Roman. He wanted to relish in the security of Roman's arms.

"You can say client, baby. I don't mind. Well, my people believe that souls continue on. Maybe they do, maybe we were great lovers, or maybe we only wished we could be, but some tragedy tore us apart. Who knows." Roman's voice was serious. His grandfather had told him many stories about souls.

Adam gave a slight smile. "Maybe so, or maybe we were married and had lots of children. Our souls have searched for each other all this time. No... no... I've got it! We were young lovers, but our families hated each other, and we were forced apart. And now, finally our souls are together again." He gave a laugh, it was a fun game.

Roman also laughed. "Like Romeo and Juliet, huh? Could be. Or... maybe like Beauty and the Beast." Roman teased as the featured movie began to play.

"I am Beauty right?" Adam asked with a playful tickle to Roman's sides.

"Yes, but if you tickle me again, you will be the Beast." Roman growled, but his eyes sparkled and his lips curved into a sly smirk.

Adam stopped tickling Roman and became as still as a stone. "I'll be good." He was totally focused on the movie. He was caught up as Belle sang and danced through the little village.

Roman too, became involved in the movie. No matter how many times he watched, he always saw something new. He always wished he had a talent for art, but all he could manage were extremely crooked stick figures. It didn't really matter, he loved being a law enforcement officer.

Adam laughed when Roman opened the bag of potato chips. "I was just thinking about running to the kitchen to get those. I hope you have a drink..." He was halted when Roman cracked open a can of cola and handed it to him.

Adam shifted and sat up, cross legged. He and Roman munched chips and sipped soda as they watched the movie.

Between them, they at half the bag of chips and finished their drinks. Roman paused the movie and they took a bathroom break. When they came back. Adam curled up against Roman. Roman secured Adam in his protective arms.

Adam loved the movie and hated for it to end. He was wide awake, even though it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. He looked at Roman and spoke. He tried to keep the sadness from his tone.

"Well... I guess I should to to bed. It's been a wonderful evening, my Angel" Adam gave Roman a soft kiss.

"Oh, well... okay. I was gonna ask if you were up for another movie. I'm still kind of wired. Nothing to do tomorrow, so we could sleep in... but if you're tried, I understand, baby." Roman returned Adam's kiss.

Adam's eyes lit up. "I'd love to watch another movie. I just thought you might be tired. I'm wired myself. I didn't want to be rude. Yeah, I'd already decided I was taking a study free weekend. The test is on Wednesday. I will study Monday and Tuesday, but I feel ready. If I cram too much it will confuse me. You pick the movie this time." He stretched his long, lanky body lazily, Adam's shirt rode up a bit.

Roman couldn't help but notice Adam's graceful hip dents and tight stomach muscles. Quick as a flash of lightening, Roman bent down and blew on Adam's belly. It made a loud "raspberry" sound.

Adam laughed as Roman's lips vibrated against his his skin and tickled him. He tried to turn away from the tickling lips, but Roman held him down with a firm but gentle touch.

Roman's mouth kept playfully assaulting Adam's bare belly. He loved the sound of Adam's angelic laughter, and the beautiful smile on his handsome face.

"Roman... enough... please... so... ticklish..." Adam could hardly speak, he was out of breath from so much laughing.

Roman stopped. He looked down at Adam. The beauty's long hair was fanned out across the pillows, his hazel eyes had darkened and his eye lids were half closed. Adam's milky white teeth added to the glorious smile that made his entire face glow, as it flushed. Adam's chest rose and fell rapidly, as the tried to catch his breath. At that moment, Adam Joseph Copeland was the most beautiful creature on earth.

Adam looked up at Roman. The Islander's long hair fell over his shoulders and framed his handsomely chiseled face. Roman's eyes were dark and sparkled with fire. His muscular chest rose and fell as he regained his breath. But what captured Adam's heart the most was the smile that graced Roman's face. At that moment, Roman Joseph Reigns was the most handsome creature on earth.

The couple looked deeply into each others eyes. Adam lifted his arms up to Roman. Roman took the invitation and lay back down on the bed. He captured Adam's lips in a slow, burning kiss. Adam put his arms around Roman's body. He slid his left foot across the bed until his leg bent at the knee and rested against Roman's hip.

As Roman slipped his tongue into Adam's eager mouth, he placed his hands in the golden silk of Adam's hair. Adam's hands caressed Roman's back. The kiss deepened as did their desire for each other. Movie watching was out of their thoughts.

Their tongues tangled together as they kissed. Adam had the warmest, silkiest mouth Roman had ever encountered. Not that there were _that_ many he could compare with. It didn't matter anyway, Roman never wanted to kiss anyone but Adam ever again.

As Roman's tongue caressed against his, Adam was glad Roman had been his first kiss and wished he'd never let Bret kiss him. As far as Adam was concerned, he'd never let anyone but Roman kiss him again; _ever_

Roman wanted so badly to feel Adam's skin. His hands wandered down to the hem of Adam's tee shirt. His knuckles brushed against Adam's warm skin. He felt the muscles beneath his fingers twitch at the touch.

Adam shivered with delight when he felt Roman's hand against his skin. He too, wanted to feel the older man. His own hands slid down Roman's cloth covered back. When he got to the hem, he mirrored Roman and let his knuckles rub against the Islander's bronzed flesh. It felt like the fire of desire.

With a soft moan, Roman pulled his lips away from Adam's. His hands now caressed Adam's face, his touch was a light as a feather. Roman looked deeply into Adam's eyes. The heat in his groin sent a warning to his kiss addled brain. He had to stop now, before he took advantage of Adam, something he refused to do.

"Baby, this is in danger of going _too_ far. I have to stop, before I... take advantage of you." Roman's voice was a caress against Adam's ear.

Adam looked just as deeply into Roman's dark eyes. "It's not taking advantage... if... or.. don't you want to? Am I too... tainted? I understand... I know... I am used..." He hated the words that came out of his mouth, but it _was_ his great fear.

Adam was afraid, that this is where his past would catch up with him. Roman had been wonderful so far, but maybe this was finally too much. Roman deserved someone pure, someone untainted; someone good.

Roman frowned deeply, he stopped the gentle caresses and held Adam's face a bit firmly. "Stop it, Adam. I will say this one more time, and it's the last time, so listen good and hear me. I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Past." He spoke so firmly each word was a sentence.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Roman stopped him. "Wait, let me finish. The reason I stopped was, if I didn't, I would rip your clothes off and make love to you. I promised myself, I would not be the one to decide, if or when we have sex. I want the choice to be yours. I don't want to ever hurt you or force you into something you aren't ready for. I know sex with you will be mind blowing. I want you so badly... but... I will wait for you; forever if I have to. Do you finally hear and understand, Adam. I... love you." Roman finally admitted what he knew was right. He had fallen head over heels in love with Adam.

Adam's eyes opened so wide, they looked like dinner plates. His mouth fell open and then closed, as he tried to speak. He felt the wetness as tears rolled down his cheeks to his temples. Roman... loved him.

"You... you... love me?" Adam's words were finally able to find air. He was stunned, thrilled and scared at the same time. On thing Adam _was_ sure of, if Roman said it, it _was_ the truth.

Roman smiled. "Yes, I do. I've felt it for a while now. Enough for me to know, you are it for me. Where we'll get to, I don't know, but I hope you will take the journey of discovery with me.

Adam swallowed hard. "I'm scared, Roman. I've... love was taboo in my world. But, I have... I... I... love you too, as more than just a friend. I'll take the journey with you, side by side. I'm also excited, it's new and wonderful. You make it wonderful. There's something else. I want..." He hesitated and looked up at Roman.

"What do you want, baby? You want the moon? I'll get it for you, somehow. Tell me, darling, what do you want?" Roman whispered over Adam's lips like a poet.

Adam drank in Roman's words like a drunk, and he was drunk, drunk on Roman Reigns. He never, ever wanted to be sober again. He placed his hands on either side of Roman's handsome face.

He spoke in a breathless whisper. "Make love to me, Roman. Not sex, but show me... what making love is like."

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	27. A Night to Remember

_**A/N: This chapter contains M/M sex.**_ _  
_

Roman looked at Adam. "Are you sure? This is nothing more I'd rather do right now, but I want you to be absolutely sure. Once I claim you, you _are_ mine. I _don't_ share with others. No more... Hart." Roman spoke softly, but his meaning was clear.

Adam smiled. "Good. I don't want anyone else. I am _happy_ to be yours, and you are mine. Yes, my savior Angel, I am sure. Make love to me, please?" When he looked up at Roman, he looked so innocent despite his lurid past, Adam looked almost virginal.

In one way he was a virgin. Adam had only ever been fucked. Even his sex with Bret earlier in the week had really been an experiment and had been just sex. Now, Adam knew he was about to experience making love. Would it be different? Or was making love, just a fancier way of saying fuck? He wanted to find out.

"I won't ever stray, baby, I swear it..." Roman spoke no more as he kissed Adam gently. He was going to treat Adam like a butterfly.

Adam felt the change in Roman's kiss. While it was filled with desire, it was gentle. Adam let his eyes flutter shut as he gave himself to Roman.

Roman felt Adam's surrender. He deepened the kiss. His hand wandered down, then slid under Adam's shirt. Adam wasn't even sure how, but he suddenly realized both he and Roman were shirtless. He didn't care, Roman's skin felt so good against his. Roman took Adam's lips in another gentle kiss. The blond's arms went around Roman's shoulders, his hands caressed the broad, muscular shoulders.

Roman pulled his lips from Adam's and kissed his way down Adam's neck. Adam trembled when Roman's lips kissed just under his ear. Already he was feeling things he'd never experienced before. It was almost like it was his first time having sex.

"Don't worry, baby boy. I haven't even begun. Just relax, and _enjoy_ it. _Feel_ it..." Roman's breath was hot with the fire of passion as he whispered in Adam's ear.

The words made Adam melt like butter. He sank deeper into the bed as Roman's body covered his. Adam loved the weight of Roman's body as it pressed him into the mattress.

Roman's hips fit perfectly against Adam's groin. He bit down gently on Adam's skin when he felt Adam's legs part to allow him to settle in even more.

Adam captured Roman's body between his knees. He could feel the hot hardness of Roman's cock through the thin cotton fabric of the sleeping pants they both wore. Adam felt his own cock harden as the fire built up in both men.

Roman continued to kiss Adam from ear to ear. Sometimes they were quick, butterfly-like brushes against his skin. Sometimes Roman stayed in one place and left his mark on Adam, or Roman's tongue licked its way across his skin. Adam shuddered as the cool air hit the warm wetness. Never in his life had Adam felt so much, and Roman had just started. What would the actual sex feel like. Adam couldn't wait to find out.

Roman's lips trailed lower and lower as he made his way to Adam's chest. When he licked around Adam's right nipple, the blond nearly left the bed, only Roman's weight held him down. It felt so damn good.

When Roman's mouth began to suck on his nipple, Adam let out a feline-like mewl. When Roman's thumb brushed across his other nipple, Adam let out a very loud moan of out-and-out pleasure. His knees crushed Roman.

Roman let out a low, rumbling grow as his teeth gently sank in around Adam's nipple. The wonderful sensation was almost too much for Adam. His mind was a mush of emotions and feelings. The only thing he knew for sure was, he wanted more.

"More... please... touch me... please..." Adam nearly cried as he begged for Roman's touch.

Roman had waited for those words. As much as he wanted to simply ravage Adam, he wasn't about to do that. This, their first time, was all about Adam's pleasure. He would not make a move until Adam was ready for it.

Roman's hand slid down between their bodies. With help from Adam, and a bit of effort, Roman managed to strip off both pairs of sleeping pants. He was a bit surprised, Adam had opted not to wear any underwear.

"Naughty boy, going commando..." Roman's voice husked as his eyes scanned Adam's nude body. He'd seen Adam before, as he cared for him that night at Jericho's, but this was different. Then Adam had been hurting and broken, there was nothing sexual about it. Now, though, Roman looked at Adam's body as a sexual sculpture and he wasn't disappointed.

"You're so damn beaut... no glorious... I'm a fucking _lucky_ man." Roman barely spoke. He was propped up on his side. He looked at Adam as his hand gently brushed up and down Adam's side. To Roman, Adam's skin was like soft, warm silk.

Adam flushed at Roman's words. When a client would look at him, he felt like a product on display, and hoped for the customers approval. Under Roman's gaze, he felt like he was being admired, like a fine piece of art work. It was a much better feeling.

Adam extended his arm to reach out to Roman. He rubbed the back of his index finger over Roman's smooth chest. Adam felt Roman's muscles twitch ever so slightly with his touch. He loved the way Roman's tattoo made the Islander look like a warrior, a Prince among warriors. The blond spoke in a sultry whisper.

"I'm the lucky one, my Island Warrior." Adam again caressed the bronzed and inked skin.

Roman said nothing, but a look of pride gleamed in his eyes. He _was_ a warrior and Adam was his victory prize.

"You have the most gorgeous legs on the planet. So beautiful..." Roman growled as he ran his hand up and down Adam's long legs.

Adam flushed again. So much so, Roman could feel the warmth of it as he continued his slow and thorough exploration of Adam's body,

Both men were painfully aware of their hard cocks. Roman had to keep himself restrained. He couldn't wait to be inside Adam, but he knew Adam wasn't ready, and kept a mantra in his mind... _"This is Adam's night"_.

"Please, Roman, Please... oh please... touch me, please. I _need_ you... _want_ you..." Adam's words turned into unintelligible mumblings as he pleaded for more. He knew Roman understood.

Roman gave another low growl. It was if a lion calmed his lioness. "Relax, my beauty." He whispered softly, while his hand caressed Adam's abdomen.

Adam took a deep breath and managed to calm his racing heart. He could only whimper with delight as he finally felt Roman's strong, yet soft, gentle hand wrap around his throbbing cock.

Roman inhaled sharply as he took Adam's shaft in his hand. He could feel how wet Adam had become, and drops of pre-cum seeped from the slit of the swollen tip of Adam's cock. It pleased him to know he'd given Adam that much pleasure.

Adam was in heaven, absolute heaven. Not even Bret had touched his cock last time, he hardly ever did. Bret had always wanted him to jerk himself. When Roman began to slowly stroke his cock, Adam began to rock his hips lazily. It felt so damn good. His lips curled into a beautiful grin that made his entire face glow.

Roman looked at Adam's face, the breath left his body. He'd seen Adam smile, so many times, but never like this. It was as if Adam was bathed in a holy experience.

Roman bent down and caught Adam's smiling lips in a soft kiss. Adam's hands caressed Roman's back as his hips continued to rock in sync with the strokes Roman worked his cock with.

The delightful foreplay continued. Adam had turned to jelly or so it felt like, but he still wanted more. Ro... I'll... cum... if you don't... stop... oh god... so good. Want... you in me... please?" Adam whispered, whimpered and panted at almost the same time.

Roman kissed Adam. It wasn't gentle this time, it was filled with the fire of desire. His tongue demanded entry and Adam complied with a moan. Adam hated it when Roman stopped stroking his cock, but was, at the same time, relieved. He wanted to cum with Roman inside him.

Roman's hand wandered over to the bedside table. The fingers of the Detective found the tube of lube he kept there for when he jerked himself off. Roman also pulled out a condom, he used them for the same reason.

The kiss broke when Roman pulled back. He needed to see to lube his fingers, so he could prep Adam. Adam saw the condom packet. It was normally something he demanded of his clients. Roman wasn't a client, he was his boyfriend, now lover.

"No, Roman... unless... you... don't want to... I want to feel you... I promise, I'm clean... I swear it..." Adam looked fervently into Roman's stormy eyes.

"I know, baby. I wasn't worried about that. I was thinking about... babies." Roman grinned. He would love to have a child with Adam, but in the future, not now.

"It's alright. We took the shots. My last one is still working. Roman, I've never... without a condom... not even with... I want to feel you." Adam explained to his Island lover.

Roman responded by tossing the condom packet to the floor. He gave Adam a sexy smirk. "Oh, you'll feel me, baby." His voice was low in Adam's ear. Roman squeezed a large amount of lube onto his fingers. "Open for me darling." He gave a tap to Adam's thigh.

The way Roman spoke kept the chills running up Adam's spine. He pulled his legs up and spread them open. For the first time, the action made Adam's entire body flush.

While he was far from being a virgin, this was the first time for many things. Adam wanted to remember this night for the rest of his life, and he and Roman hadn't actually made love... yet.

Roman had slicked his fingers with the lube. He used a lot, he didn't want Adam to feel any pain, or at least as little as possible.

Adam's head nearly exploded with sensation overload. Roman's fingers massaged the strip of extra sensitive flesh that ran from under his balls to his quivering hole.

Adam tried to tell Roman how good he felt, but when he opened his mouth to speak, pure gibberish came out. However, Roman could tell what Adam meant, because pure bliss was laced with the sound.

Roman rubbed the strip of skin over and over. Adam was a writhing mess beneath him. When he felt Adam was ready, Roman worked his long, thick, well oiled index finger into Adam's tight heat.

Adam let out a whimper. This time, the sound formed words. "Roman.. so... good... nobody... ever... oh... Roman..." It felt so nice to be cared for. As a whore, no one ever took the time or effort to prep or stretch his hole. He'd just been expected to take it, and he did. Nobody ever cared about hurting a whore.

Roman closed his eyes and let out a growl. Adam was so tight and so hot. He couldn't wait to bury his cock in that hole. Roman would be patient. He knew, he was the first to show Adam what making love was all about. So once again, he reminded himself, tonight was for Adam.

Roman captured Adam's lips in a tongue tangling kiss. His other hand went back around Adam's hard, erect cock. He began to stroke Adam's shaft as he worked a second finger into Adam's hole.

Adam moaned into the kiss. He felt everything at once, Roman's tongue, his hand pumping his cock and the fingers as they worked and stretched his hole. He was feeling it from the tips of his toes, up his spine, to the very tips of his hair.

However, Adam only wanted one thing, he loved all the foreplay and wonderful feelings, but still he wasn't satisfied. The one thing that would make the night perfect. He pulled away from Roman's kiss, his hands on Roman's shoulders.

"Please... Roman. Get _inside_ me... I need you... _please_... oh..." Adam's plea turned into a whimper of pleasure as Roman responded.

"Whatever you want, baby." Roman spoke in a hot whisper in Adam's ear. He let go of Adam's cock, and with a soft, slick sound pulled his fingers from the tight hole that quivered in anticipation.

Roman picked up the lube again. He quickly oiled up his own cock. He was more than ready, his cock felt ready to explode, and if he didn't get inside Adam soon, it would be too late.

"Brace yourself, my darling." Roman whispered over Adam's lips. He reached down and gently lifted Adam's leg, so that the blond's knee hooked over his shoulder.

Adam placed a hand on Roman's other shoulder and pulled the darker man in for a kiss. He felt Roman's hand brush against his balls as Roman guided his cock to his waiting hole.

Roman slowly slid his cock into Adam's body. Adam inhaled sharply as their kiss broke, his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. Adam arched up, drawing Roman in deeper. It was uncomfortable, but not as much as usual, because Roman had prepped him so well.

Both men shot into sexual orbit, on the way to the heavens. Roman had never felt such a tight, hot heat around his cock before. He had to be honest, it was a bit of a surprise, given Adam's former occupation, he had not expected Adam to be so tight. It was almost as tight as a virgin's hole. Roman lost all thought as Adam bucked his hips. The movement drew Roman's shaft in even deeper.

Adam let out a long sigh of satisfaction. Roman's cock filled him perfectly. The Islander was both long and thick. Roman's cock had been made just for him, Adam was sure of it.

Roman didn't stop till he was balls deep inside Adam. It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Adam's channel fit around him like a custom made glove. Adam's body had been made just for him, Roman was sure of it.

"Baby... oh... baby." Was all Roman could manage to mutter. He felt so good. He pulled his hips back, until his cock was nearly free from the tight heat, then he slowly slid back deep inside.

Adam let out the most beautiful sound of pleasure Roman had heard. He wanted to hear it over and over again.

Adam slowly picked up the pace Roman set. He moved his hips with Roman's. They danced to the music of their beating hearts. When Roman rolled his hips just right, hiss cock brushed against Adam's prostate.

Roman knew every time he rubbed against Adam's internal hot spot, because he'd heard that sweet cross between a whimper, moan and mewl. He gently lowered Adam's leg from his shoulder.

There wasn't much in the way of sexual positions Adam hadn't done over his time as a whore, but what Roman did next took him by surprise.

Roman carefully slid Adam's leg from his shoulder. He lifted Adam up. "Come here, baby" He cooed in Adam's ear. He moved Adam so that the blond sat on his lap, still buried balls deep inside Adam. Adam's hands held on to Roman's shoulders as he wrapped his legs around Roman's waist.

Roman had always found the position to be the most intimate. He could hold Adam and make love to him at the same time. It allowed for better and deeper access.

Adam adjusted his position a bit. In all his life, he'd never done it in this way, now he wondered why. It was wonderful, he could wrap himself completely around Roman. It was so loving, private and extremely intimate. Adam realized it was not a position for whores, it was for lovers.

"Oh Roman... I... you... so..." Adam's hot, arid breath couldn't find the words to explain how he felt. Love was the word, but it was a terrible word. It was a word he had once refused to believe in, refused to say, refused to feel.

Now, with Roman, love was a wonderful word, but still it frightened him. He didn't know how to express how he felt at this moment without using the four letter word. He'd said it earlier, but could he _really_ risk his heart? Adam opened his eyes, raised them and looked into Roman's eyes that reflected back at him.

Adam saw nothing _but_ love and caring. "I... love you..." Adam's words were soft and a bit shaky. Yes, with Roman he would take the risk.

Roman knew how hard it was for Adam to open himself up, and take the risk of loving someone. "I love _you_ , my darling. I love you more today than yesterday, but not half as much as I will love you tomorrow." He pressed his lips to Adam's to seal his words.

Adam gave a soft moan and fell into the kiss. Roman's words were sublime and went to his heart and soul. He put all his feelings _and_ his fears into the kiss. Adam was unsure of when the tears had begun to roll down his cheeks.

Roman set a steady pace, a bit faster than before, but still slow and tender. Adam let himself drift to a place of absolute pleasure. For the first time, he wasn't being asked to "perform", he was being made love to.

The couple continued their love making. They whispered sweet nothings to each other on occasion, but for the most part, their lips were too busy doing other things, as they kissed and sucked on each others skin. Roman left one hickey on Adam's neck, just below his left ear. Roman had a matching mark on his skin, as they claimed each other.

Their cocks were about to reach the point of eruption. Roman moved a bit faster and Adam rocked his hips to match the pace. Roman's hand pumped Adam's cock like a piston.

"Ro... I'm... gonna... Ah... AHHHH! Adam's cock shot its load of cum before he could finish speaking. When he came, the muscles of his hole contracted around Roman's cock like a vacuum.

Roman let out a cross between a howl and growl, it was the most incredible sexual noise. He wanted to hear the sound again. Adam clenched his muscles again around Roman's cock. Adam was rewarded for his efforts.

Roman's cum shot deep into Adam, then as he pulled out, he left a sticky, shiny trail of milky cum on Adam's thighs. Adam's torso and Roman's hand were also covered with the cum from Adam's cock.

Roman's hands slid up Adam's back as he pulled his lover in for a deep kiss. He gently pressed Adam back down onto the bed. When their kiss broke, Roman lay on his back. He pulled Adam against him and cuddled him close, like a well loved rag doll.

Adam was like jelly as he let Roman manipulate his body. His one wish had come true, Roman held him, as they both panted and began to slowly descend from their flight into the sexual heavens. Always Adam wanted to be held and petted after sex, but it never happened, not even with Bret. After all he'd been bought and paid for, who cared about how _he_ felt after the client cashed in.

Roman tenderly caressed Adam's hair as the blond's head rested on his chest. Adam's fingers lightly traced the intricate lines of Roman's tribal tattoo. Neither had recovered enough to speak verbally, but their touches spoke with loud volume.

It was a full half hour before before Adam could speak, but he finally broke the silence. "I... that was... it was like... I was a wedding night virgin... you... were incredible... just incredible. There is a huge... difference between sex and... making love... thank you... for …. being so... gentle and careful with me... I do... love you..." Adam looked at Roman as he spoke, his chin on Roman's breast bone. Again, his cheeks glittered with the wetness of a few tears that had fallen from his hazel eyes, he was so filled with emotions he couldn't stop them. He laid his head back down on Roman's chest.

Roman pulled Adam even closer. He kissed the top of Adam's head. " _You_ were the incredible one, baby. I thank _you_ for giving yourself to me. I love you, and I look forward to loving you even more. Adam, I know this is hard for you; to trust enough to love me. You walled yourself up for so long, but baby, it's just as scary for me. Last time I fell in love, he just wadded up my heart and stomped on it like dirty toilet paper. I still want us to go slow. You have your test coming up. Adam, even though we have taken the next step, I will never step on you or your dreams. I want you to keep your plan, this changes nothing, except now, we are even closer." He gave Adam's sex mussed hair another kiss.

It made Adam feel better to know Roman was just as wary of love as he was. He knew some of the story, Roman had come home and found his lover in bed with someone else. Why would anyone be foolish enough to think they could do better than Roman, the man was wonderful.

"Roman, I may not be the greatest person in the world, but I will _never_ stomp on your heart. How anyone could think they could find someone better than you is a fucking fool. I'm sorry it happened to you, but if it hadn't, I wouldn't be here now. I... sorry... I'm not good with words..." Adam hoped he hadn't just said the wrong thing. He kissed Roman's chest, it tasted salty from their sexual sweat.

Roman smiled. "You're right, and I'd much rather have _you_ in my life. Oh baby, you were so... wonderful. Although..." he paused and let out a nervous laugh. Adam wasn't the only one who had trouble putting what he wanted to say in actual words.

Adam's head shot up, he looked at Roman. His heart pounded with fear, what was Roman going to say? Was... it over before it started? Was this just a ploy for sex after all? A million thoughts raced through Adam's mind; none of them good.

Roman saw the sudden fare and panic in Adam's eyes and on his face. He pulled Adam in so close, he nearly crushed his new lover. "Sorry baby, it's nothing bad... oh... we _are_ off to a good start." He paused to laugh and kiss Adam's temple. Roman then continued with what he was going to say.

"What I was going to say was, I hope... I do like to... oh fuck... how to say it..." Roman bit his lip. He didn't want Adam to get the wrong idea. Roman knew just from the time they'd known each other, Adam tended to react before he thought.

"What my Angel? You better start learn, there is nothing you can't tell me. If we're going to do this relationship thing, then let's do it. Just spit it out." Adam gave Roman's collar bone a rather sharp nip. He was serious, and besides Roman had scared him a minute ago.

"Ow! You can be a little devil. I didn't... don't want you to take this the wrong, so _listen_ , then you can react..." Roman gave Adam's naked butt a very soft "spank" for the bite.

Adam giggled, then nodded and looked into Roman's storm colored eyes. Roman rolled his eyes at Adam.

"I have a feeling we are going to have a very interesting relationship. Now, what I've been trying to say is... about sex. While, I really, really loved making slow, sweet love with you... it won't always be like that... I do like, hot, heavy, down right fucking. I didn't want you thinking that that if next time, things get a little more... rough, you wouldn't think I was using your past as an excuse... I guess I sound rather pathetic right now." Roman sighed deeply. It did sound that way or so he thought.

Adam's head rested in the crook of Roman's neck. Roman could feel the hot tears against his skin, and Adam's quiver as his body shook. Roman wrapped his arms tighter around his boy. He'd blown it; big time.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have kept my fucking mouth shut." Roman whispered softly. He held Adam close and stroked the blond head.

Adam shook his head. He sniffed deeply. "No, my dear heart, you don't understand... you are so... sweet to me... you are so... thoughtful about my feelings. No one and I mean _no_ one, not Chris, not Bret, not a client... no one _ever_ cared about _my_ feelings. What _I_ liked, what _I_ needed... you do. Ro, I always _craved_ to be held after sex, no one did, but you did, without even thinking about it. You're the most wonderful man I've ever met... I just... hope I... can be as good to you. I _do_ love you, Roman Reigns." Adam wished he could just melt into Roman. As it was, he pressed his head deeper into the crook of Roman's neck.

Roman nearly cried himself with both relief and the honesty of Adam's words. He tightened his hold on Adam. "I love you." Was his simple reply.

Roman had a thought. He gently moved Adam off him. "I have an idea. Wait here, I'll be right back, I promise." He gave Adam a promise laced kiss and slid out of the bed.

Adam watched Roman's naked form disappear into the bathroom. Music suddenly drew Adam's attention to the television. He gave a slight laugh, all the pieces of furniture in the castle of the Beast were singing and dancing. The movie had restarted itself, at least twice, Adam guessed. He reached over and picked up the remote and turned the TV and DVD player off.

Adam stretched his long, lithe body. He drank in the still lingering remnants of his sexual high. He couldn't get over how wonderful Roman had been to him, nor how wonderful the sex had been. It was the most...no... the _only_ spiritual experience he'd ever had, and their relationship had just begun.

The former whore wasn't at all sure where the relationship would go, but they would go through it together. It also made Adam feel better that Roman was just as nervous as he was.

He opened his eyes and let out a bit of a surprised yelp, Roman had returned and picked him up off the bed. "I've got you, baby boy." Roman spoke softy as he carried Adam to his master bath.

Adam hung on to Roman by wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. "I will never worry about anything when I'm in your arms." He laid his head on Roman's shoulder and felt utterly safe.

When Roman got to the bathroom, Adam's mouth fell open with a gasp. Roman's bathroom was vast. There was a marble two sink vanity, a huge combination bathtub/shower, and of course a toilet. The marble was black and the fixtures were silver. But, that wasn't what had made Adam's jaw drop.

What made Adam gasp was what Roman had done. The room was only lit by candles, and the large tub was filled with thick bubbles and steamy hot water.

Roman carefully set Adam down next to the tub. Together they stepped in then sank down into the water. Adam lay between Roman's muscular legs, and his back rested against the older man's chest. Roman's arms were wrapped around Adam's waist under the water.

It was so calming, the candle light, the steaming water and when Adam closed his eyes, and totally surrendered himself in relaxation he realized soft music played on the rooms built in radio. Roman grew more and more wonderful by the minute.

The couple soaked in the bubbly water. Fingers caressed gently as they washed the sweat and cum from each others bodies.

The best part was when Roman washed Adam's long locks. Adam purred like a kitten as Roman's fingers massaged his scalp. He was almost as liquid as the water by the time Roman rinsed the last of the shampoo from his hair.

Adam spun around with a gentle splash of water to look at Roman. He'd said the words a million times that night, but he couldn't help it. Adam said it once again. "You are so wonderful. Now, let me wash your hair." He reached for the bottle of shampoo. Roman stopped him.

"Next time. Tonight is _all_ about _you_ , baby. Now, you ready to get out and get some sleep? It's nearly sunrise." Roman whispered in Adam's ear. His voice was like gravel, an obvious sign he was near exhaustion.

Adam gave Roman a kiss. "Next time, it will be _all_ about _you_. I am tired... do... can I... stay with you?" He hoped Roman didn't expect him to go to his room to sleep.

Roman stood and made sure Adam got out of the tub without slipping. "Of course, I want you in my bed. Come on, lets get you dry. You're almost falling asleep on your feet, baby." He wrapped Adam in a huge body sheet towel.

Again, Adam purred and preened as Roman dried him off. Adam couldn't help but admire Roman's hard, muscular body as he dried himself off.

"Stop staring. I am too tired for another round just now." Roman teased as he hung up their towels to dry. He made sure all the candles were extinguished. He took Adam by the hand and led him back to bed.

The new lovers curled up together, snug and cozy in the big bed. The sun was just rising over the city as they closed their eyes.

"Thank you for the fantastic evening. Roman, I do love you." Adam whispered in a sleep laced voice.

"My pleasure, baby. I love you." Roman responded. He pulled Adam in so close, a hair couldn't have come between them.

As they drifted off, there were many things the couple weren't sure of, like if they would make it as a couple or how this change would affect their lives. They would take the journey of discovery together.

However, there was one thing that both Adam and Roman knew for sure. This would be a night to remember... _forever_.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	28. Surprises and Changes

Roman and Adam slept until late Saturday afternoon. When Roman began to wake, the man was in no hurry to get out of the cozy bed. The sun had been replaced by rain and it made for a drowsy atmosphere.

Roman lay on his side, Adam was also on his side, so that he faced Roman, however, the blond was still sleeping peacefully. Roman resisted reaching out to caress Adam's cheek, for fear of waking the sleeping beauty.

Adam's face was simply beautiful in its relaxed repose. There was still a trace of a rosy glow on his cheeks from when they had made love. Roman's budding love for Adam grew a bit stronger. He'd fucked up the few serious relationships he'd had before Adam came into his life. Roman vowed to get it right this time. He wouldn't try to tie Adam down. Roman _did_ want Adam to go to college and make his own life, but Roman didn't want to be left behind either. It would take a lot of time and patience, but Roman swore to do his part.

Roman spoke in an nearly inaudible whisper, as he barely caressed the slightly flushed cheek of his new lover. "I'll try, baby. I'll try to be the best lover and boyfriend I can be. I'm scared, you're _so_ fragile and you're trying _so_ hard. I am so fucking proud of you. I am falling more in love with you each minute and I don't want that to ever stop. I hope, when I tell you, your past doesn't matter, you believe me, because it's true. I hate that you had such a hard life, but it made you strong, yet so fragile. You are so kind, loving and most importantly you make me laugh. I will give you all that I am... just... _don't_ hurt me. I love you, my darling." Roman ended his words with a sigh.

"I promise, I won't hurt you..." Adam muttered with sleep in his voice. His eyes began to flutter open. "I love you, Roman. I'm just... Adam... nothing more, nothing less. I will try too, I want our relationship to go as far as possible, then go even further. We can do it, together. My love for you grows, constantly and I hope it never stops growing. Roman... I am starving." Adam smiled at Roman with a goofy smirk. The mood was too serious, he felt to wonderful to be so serious.

Roman laughed. "I thought you were asleep. If I woke you, I'm sorry, my precious. I'm hungry too, but I don't wanna cook. There is a great little place up the street, serves breakfast all day. It's a bit of a dive though, a hidden gem. All we have to do is get up, throw on some clothes and go." He moved to lay on his back, and pulled Adam up against him.

Adam curled against Roman. "I might melt in the rain, you know water melts sugar. I... can't get over what a wonderful lover you are, Roman." He stretched lazily and nestled back against Roman.

Roman wrapped Adam in his arms. "You were just as wonderful. I'll let you carry the umbrella. If I could, I'd use magic and make food appear in here. I guess we could just have corn flakes." He teased Adam and kissed the top of his head.

Adam shook his head. "No, me want pancakes! Blueberry with blueberry syrup and sausage. Okay on the count of three we will both get up, ready? One... two... three..." Neither he or Roman moved.

After a few moments, they broke out in a fit of laughter. Roman threw back the covers. Adam gasped as the cool air hit his warm body.

"That was so mean! I take back what I said, you're mean to me!" Adam shivered as he searched for his sleeping pants and tee shirt. But his lips were curved into a smile.

Roman tossed Adam his sleeping clothes. "Yes, but you got up, you lazy thing. Go get dressed... well... no, don't... you are perfect just as you are." He wiggled his eyebrows with a sly smirk on his lips. His eyes drank in Adam's naked body.

Adam flushed slightly as he slid his pants up his long legs. As a whore he never blushed, Roman constantly brought it out of him. "You don't really want to show everyone how lucky you are, to have access to _this_ body, do you?" Adam spun around and cocked his hip like a dancer at Roman.

Roman gave a low growl and roughly pulled Adam up against his body. "You're right, this gorgeous body is for my eyes only now." He gave Adam's neck a nip, then kissed the spot softly.

Adam let out a soft moan. "Only yours." He leaned into Roman's embrace. Adam felt like he was on cloud nine and he never wanted to come down to earth again.

Their rumbling bellies were the only thing that kept Adam and Roman from going back to bed. Adam hurried off to his room to change.

A bit later, Roman and Adam were in the elevator. They were in jeans, tee shirts, and Roman carried a folding umbrella.

Roman opened the umbrella, and held it mostly over Adam. It wasn't raining hard, but it was wet enough to need the protection. Roman's free arm was around Adam's waist. They talked softly as they walked the short distance to the hidden diner.

When Roman opened the door to the diner and Adam stepped in, the blonds eyes opened in wide eyed surprise. It was like they had stepped through the door of a time machine and entered the 1950's.

The diner had aqua blue leather seats with aluminum trimmed tables. The floor was a like a huge black and white chess board. There were booths around the walls, tables in the middle, and stools at the counter, all with the same aqua blue leather.

Even the waitress was from the era. She was an older lady, but her age was unguessable. Her hair was dyed jet black, and was styled in a bee hive, bright red lip stick stained her lips. Her mascara was thick, and her eyeshadow was blue. She wore an aqua colored uniform, with a white apron and a white caplet on top of her high pile of hair. She also wore bright red button earrings.

Roman led Adam to a booth in the back corner. There were a few customers, some at the counter, the rest in the other booths. Roman and Adam chose to sit across from each other. An individual juke box sat on the table along with a napkin dispenser. Salt and pepper shakers, a bottle of hot sauce and glass cruet of vinegar sat in a neat little basket of silver colored metal.

"This place is amazing. It's like time stood still." Adam looked around the diner once again before he picked up his menu.

Before Roman could respond, the waitress came with a coffee carafe in hand. With a nod from Roman, she filled their now upturned cups with the coffee. She left to give them more time to study their menus.

"Oh yes! Blueberry pancakes! I want those, please." Adam looked happily at Roman.

"What ever you want, baby. I'm having the steak and eggs, plus a pecan waffle." Roman stated as he put his menu back in the holder with the napkins and condiments. Adam did the same.

When the waitress came back, Roman, like a gentleman, placed Adam's order first, then his. The waitress gave the couple a smile. Her name tag announced her as Ruby.

Adam started flipping through the tunes on the juke box. The newest song he could find was from 1968. He found a song he wanted to hear. He put his hand in his pocket and found a nickel.

He put the coin in the slot and pushed the buttons. The selection went to the big juke box that stood against the wall. Soon the song began to play.

"I love that song. Good choice." Roman smiled as he spoke, then sipped his coffee.

"I'm not into country music that much, but nobody sings "Crazy" like Patsy Cline." Adam stated as he closed his eyes and got lost in listening to the beautiful song.

Roman watched as Adam lost himself in the music. He had a feeling it held a special memory for Adam. Roman wanted to ask, but it really wasn't his business.

Adam felt Roman's gaze. He opened his eyes and smiled at Roman. "My ma used to sing this to me when I was little. It's the one way I can remember her." He didn't cry, but his his hazel eyes held a soft look as Adam spoke of his mother.

Roman reached over the table and took Adam's hands in his. "My mom sang "Blackbird" from the Beatles. I'm glad we have music to keep them in our hearts."

Before they could speak further, Ruby came with their food, balanced expertly in her hands. "Enjoy it hun." She expressed to each man as she put their plates on the table. She left and returned with pitchers of warm maple syrup for Roman and blueberry for Adam. They both thanked her sweetly.

When Adam took his first bite of the real butter and syrup soaked pancakes, he nearly wept, it tasted so good. He then took a bite from one of the three, large, hand formed sausage patties. It was wonderful, old fashioned whole hog sausage, with the perfect amount of herbs and seasonings. He bet it was made right there, it tasted fresh, not like it had been in plastic in a grocery store.

"Good, baby?" Roman asked as he cut into his perfectly cooked, medium rare strip steak. His three fried eggs were also over easy perfection. The biscuit was almost as big as the saucer for his coffee cup.

Adam slowly chewed, swallowed then answered. "Oh god yes. I never want to go to another restaurant but this one, or the Chinese at the building. Why isn't it more crowded?" He took another bite of his dripping pancake.

Roman shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I guess it's not upscale or trendy enough. Well, we still have to go to our Sunday brunches. This place is closed on Sunday. I'm glad in a way it's so ignored. You always get a table." He finished by taking a bite of his steak, dipped in his egg yolk.

Ruby kept their coffee cups constantly hot and full. She cleared away each plate as soon as it was clean. Her years of work showed in her red nail polished hands, and her eyes gleamed with history of seeing the city grow and change around her. She would be a friend you could depend on.

"Would you darlings like some dessert? Fresh chocolate cake or coconut cream, pecan, apple or peach pie, or maybe an ice cream sundae?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Roman grinned. "Pecan pie for me, Adam?" He looked at his boyfriend with a grin.

"Chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, please" Adam nearly drooled as he placed his order. He hadn't had good chocolate cake in years.

Ruby took the last empty plates and left to prepare their chosen desserts. Adam sipped his coffee and looked sheepishly at Roman.

"Will you still love me when I get fat from all this food?" Adam rubbed his tight belly.

Roman grinned with a wicked spark in his stormy eyes. "I will, but I'll give you workouts that will burn the calories." He rubbed his foot up Adam's leg under the table.

Adam flushed. How come Roman _always_ made him blush? He would have thought a one time whore would be immune, but he wasn't. Adam's face still held a deep pink tint as Ruby brought their dessert.

Adam's hazel eyes went wide. The slice of chocolate cake was enough for two. It was three layers and thick, rich chocolate frosting separated the layers and covered the top. The scoop of ice cream was the size of a small bowl. Roman's slice of rich, pecan pie was also nearly enough for two. The crust looked light and flaky.

This time, Adam did melt back into the aqua blue leather booth seat. The cake was beyond delicious and he was willing to bet the ice cream was homemade as well, as it too tasted fresh and full of flavor, not chemicals.

Roman smiled at his lover. Adam was so easily pleased by such simple things. He realized it was probably because Adam had been deprived of them so much because of his past. Things Roman took for granted, were a special treat for Adam.

Adam again felt Roman's gaze on him. The man had a look of pity in his eyes. "Ro? Do I have a smear on my face?" He gave his face a swipe with his napkin.

Roman blinked, took a bite of pie and swallowed. "No, baby. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but you looked so pleased by simple chocolate cake and ice cream. It made me realize, how, because of your circumstances, you were denied so much. And now, something like that cake makes you so happy. Adam, I can't spoil you, not like Hart could, but I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure you aren't ever deprived again. I love your sweet smile, and I never want to see you frown again. I love you, sweetheart." Roman reached over and tenderly stroked Adam's cheek.

Adam's eyes filled with emotion at Roman's words. Roman truly understood him like no one had before and it touched his soul. "I would stand in front of the bakery window and just look. Sometimes I'd have enough change to buy a day old donut. That was more at the time when I was first on the streets, still a kid. I always felt bad when Bret would try to buy me so much. Then, once, I let Heath borrow, one of the shirts Bret had bought for me. I saw how thrilled Heath was to have something new to wear. That's when I started to give the boys the things he bought for me. So they wouldn't have to go without any more. I tried to hide it from Bret, but, this last time we met, he told me he knew, but, that he wasn't mad. I do like Bret, but I could never live up to his way of life. I didn't... it's hard to explain." Adam stopped talking. He took a bite of cake. It was just right, the melting ice cream had soaked into the cake and it was scrumptious.

"I'm glad. I have nothing against Hart, but I am pleased you came back to me. I had to let you go, to find out if you would return. I have to admit, I didn't really breathe again until I saw you at home. Life with him would be exciting, though, I suppose." Roman took a bite of his pie and chewed thoughtfully.

"In a way. He wants a family. I do too, but he would _never_ be there. If and when I have children, I want my husband home. I don't want my children to call a nanny, daddy. I couldn't live under that kind of pressure either. He wants someone to travel with him. Again, that would mean leaving the children behind. Roman, do you want children?" Adam asked, his brow arched. Now was the time for the hard core questions. Especially if they were going to build a future together.

Roman grinned brightly. "Very much so. I agree with you, about both parents, sharing the work of taking care of children. What about your future? Your work?" He asked with another bite of pie.

Adam swallowed the bite of cake he had taken." I want to work. I'll either take maternity leave, or find a way to work at home. First, I have to figure out what I actually want to do. I have to get the GED first. I am _not_ rushing into anything. One step at a time. One thing I do know, my children will be loved, and I will break my back to provide for them. I won't spoil them, but my children won't stand out side, staring into the bakery because they can't buy a donut." He spoke with an almost angry fire in his eyes, and in his voice. He already sounded like a momma bear defending her cubs.

Roman was so affected by Adam's passion, he leaned across the table and kissed Adam firmly on the lips. He sat back down.

"Any child that has you as their daddy will be a very lucky child indeed. I'd be proud to have a family with you... someday... maybe." Roman too spoke firmly.

Roman and Adam managed to polish of their desserts. They were stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey. Adam went to the restroom and Roman went to the counter and paid. He also left a hefty tip for Ruby.

Roman scanned the newspaper someone had left on the counter as he waited for Adam. When Adam came out of the bathroom, he and Roman were the only customers left. He saw by the clock it was almost 10 pm. Time went by so quickly when he was with Roman.

Roman smiled and held his hand out for Adam. "Good night dears, come back and see me again." Ruby said as she followed the couple to the door. She was ready to close for the night.

"Thank you, Miss Ruby. Oh, we will be back, I promise. It was wonderful." Adam stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Ruby. We will see you soon." Roman added as they stepped out of the diner. It was almost a bit of a shock to step back into the noise and bustle of downtown Chicago.

Hand in hand the couple strolled down the street. The rain had stopped and the moon tried to break free from its blanket of clouds.

Roman let go of Adam's hand and instead, placed his arm around Adam's waist. Adam put his head on Roman's shoulder. He was so happy, Adam felt like he was floating.

"Adam, would I be moving to fast, if I said I want you to move into my room?" Roman asked with a bit of a nervous titter to his voice. _Was_ he moving too fast?

"I'd... like that.. but... let me leave my stuff in my room... I... like having my _own_ space... can you understand? Are you mad?" Adam loved the idea of being in Roman's bed, he slept so much better in Roman's arms, but he liked having a space of his own, a haven to retreat to when he needed it.

Roman hugged Adam closer. "No, of course I'm not mad, darling. I can understand. Don't worry, when you are ready you can move your stuff. I sleep better with you in my arms."

"I do too. Thanks for understanding. I just like knowing I have space that's mine. I've shared space for so long. It was hard to get any privacy. That's why I started taking long, hot baths. It was the only place I had time for myself. You and I slept all day, but I am so tired. Must be all that food." Adam yawned as they waited at a crosswalk for the light to change. There was as much traffic now as there was in the daytime.

"I can understand that too. At the Academy, there were twenty five of us in each dorm, five in a room about the size of my bedroom now. It was alright for the most part, but sometimes, you just wanted to be able to scratch your balls without someone making a jerk off joke. Or, to just be quiet if you had a headache or a bad day. Any time you want to sleep alone, is okay too. I will tell you if I ever want the same. It's not about anything but respect for each other." Roman responded as they arrived a the Hancock Building.

It wasn't long before they were up in Roman's apartment. Adam went to pull the drapes while Roman bolted the door for the night.

"Wow, we're up in the clouds." Adam exclaimed as he looked out of the huge plate glass windows.

Roman came up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around the blond's trim waist, his chin rested on Adam's shoulder. "Happens sometimes. Sometimes the clouds are so thick, you can't see anything. It will be clear up here, but raining down on the street. I love this place." He kissed Adam's temple.

They stood there and watched the misty clouds. It was one of those quiet moments that drew their souls closer. A moment to be locked away and remembered during a time of chaos.

When Adam couldn't stop the yawns, Roman gave a little chuckle. Adam gave a slight yelp when Roman tossed him over his shoulder. Roman's hand rested on Adam's ass, and his other arm held Adam in place.

"So romantic, you overgrown caveman." Adam teased as he hung over Roman's shoulder like a rag doll. Adam's long, blond hair nearly reached the floor.

Roman rewarded Adam for his words with a playful swat to the blond's pert butt. "Behave or I'll really be a caveman and drag you by the hair next time." He tossed Adam onto the king sized bed, where the had made love for the first time.

Adam laughed as he landed on the bed. Roman pulled the drapes closed. Adam sat up and turned on the lamp on the table on his side. He stood to undress.

"Um... I usually sleep naked... but I will wear my sleeping pants if you want me to." Adam looked at Roman brow arched.

Roman chuckled again. "So do I... unless I have guests. I learned that the hard way. I used to have a neighbor across the hall, who had a huge family. One year for Christmas, I let his grandparents use the guest room you're in. Two of his Aunts were in the smaller guest room. Everything was fine, they were all just so sweet. I had given them a spare key, but I guess they all had a little too much nog in the eggnog that night. It was after midnight and I just gone to bed. They rang the door bell. I got up to answer the door... and guess who forgot they slept naked. Let's just say I must have made quite the impression. For Christmas, the Aunts gave me a two hundred dollar gift card, and the grandparents gave me a pair of pajamas." Roman laughed as did Adam.

"Oh what a story! But what a cheap pay off for seeing such a glorious work of art. I would have paid a thousand. But yes, you wear pajamas if guests come. I don't want anyone to see what's mine again!" Adam still chuckled as he slipped, naked between the sheets of the large bed. He gave another yawn as he settled in.

The Detective had a slight, slight blush on his cheeks as he too slipped naked into the bed. He also settled in. Then like a band aid, Adam plastered himself against Roman.

The couple kissed, but neither of them wanted sex. It was enough to kiss and caress each other. That, too, was different for Adam. When he was with Bret, he had to "perform" every night, and usually at least twice. He liked the idea of sex being special and spontaneous.

After another kiss, both Adam and Roman yawned. Just before they went to sleep, Roman set his alarm. After all, they had to get up to meet Jason, Heath, Dean and Seth for the usual Sunday brunch.

The next day, Roman and Adam were the first to arrive at the chosen restaurant. The hostess greeted them and led the couple to their usual large, semi circular booth in the back corner. Adam slid in the first and went to the middle, Roman slid in next to him. Their waitress filled their cups and left six menus. The group already had the reputation of being there every Sunday at the same time.

Dean and Seth arrived next. They were both dressed with leather chaps over their jeans, thick leather jackets and heavy boots. Each carried a motorcycle helmet. Dean placed the helmets on the window sill. Seth slid in so he was next to Adam. The two former prostitutes hugged and greeted each other as did Dean and Roman, instead of a hug, they shook hands.

"Got the bike out I see. Wasn't sure you'd get her started again." Roman expressed to Dean as his fellow officer slid into the booth next to Seth.

"Me either. Seth is a genus with engines. He fixed the problem, now the old girl runs better than ever." Dean spoke with pride. He gave Seth's temple a kiss.

Just as the waitress came to fill Dean and Seth's coffee cups, Jason and Heath joined the the group. Once again hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

Adam thought Heath looked like he was ready to pop. Heath and Seth kept exchanging glances. Heath burst out in a huge grin as did Seth.

Adam couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Heath and Seth apparently shared a secret. Adam wondered why, as far as he knew, he'd done nothing to upset his friends.

Heath was being awfully animated as he spoke. He kept moving his left hand like he was some member of a royal family waving from the balcony to the crowd below. It was then Adam noticed the glittering ring on Heath's left finger. Adam grabbed Heath's hand.

Heath? Is that what I think it is?" Adam asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Heath nodded. "Yes, it is! Jason asked me last night, and I said yes! Oh Adam, I have never been happier in my life!" Heath was near tears as he told his friend the news.

"Isn't the ring gorgeous? Dean and I helped Jason pick it out. Took hours to find just the right one." Seth exclaimed. He was almost as excited as Heath.

Adam smiled, but he hid what he really felt. Roman knew Adam was putting on a false front. He'd felt Adam's body stiffen.

"Yes, it's great. You did a good job, it really suits Heath's hand. Congratulations, Heath, Jason. I hope you're happy. Please excuse me." Adam pushed against Seth. Dean and Seth slid out of the booth so Adam could exit.

Adam moved quickly, but not fast enough to stop the tears. He headed for the bathroom, but changed his mind and nearly bolted out of the restaurant.

Roman started to slide out of the booth. "No, let us, please?" Heath asked with a nod to Seth.

Roman hesitated, his boy was upset and he had a good idea why. He sat back down, maybe it would be better for Heath and Seth to explain to Adam.

"Alright, but... I think... he feels left out. After all, he always took care of you... think about it." Roman gave the two younger men a hard look. He'd been afraid of this since Jason and Dean had told him about the ring shopping trip. He gave a final nod.

Heath frowned. "I didn't... Seth?" He looked at the man with blond and black hair, brow arched.

Jason answered instead. "It was _my_ idea, Petal. I thought Adam would like the surprise."

Seth shook his head. "No, Jason. It was _my_ idea and you know it. I should of... come on Heath. We have a lot of explaining to do."

Seth led Heath out of the booth. "Don't worry, I will make it right. It _was_ a bad idea, I realize it now." Seth nodded to Roman. He and Heath went to find Adam.

Adam stood in the parking lot. He felt so hurt. How could they have left him out of something so important. Adam spied a small green space park across the street. He ran across the road and sank down on the bench. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, and sobbed. All the times he'd taken care of Heath and Seth, and they just... dumped him.

When they got outside, Heath and Seth looked for Adam. Seth finally spotted him on a park bench across the street. He gave Heath a nod to where Adam sat. The two former whores went across the street. They could hear Adam's sobs. Heath sat on one side of Adam, Seth on the other. In unison they both placed a hand on Adam's back.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I should have told you, and invited you to come with us. It was my idea to surprise you. I didn't mean to hurt you, of _all_ people. I... I.. I am so, so sorry." As he spoke, Seth's voice filled with teary emotions as his own tears threatened to fall.

"If I had know, I would have told you. I had no idea this was going to happen. Jason and I fell in love almost at first sight, but I had no idea he was thinking marriage yet. Adam, I love you as a brother. I would never hurt you on purpose. Please, Adam. Seth didn't mean to hurt you and neither did I." Heaths voice was filled with the same teary emotion, how ever, Heath's tears fell like soft rain. He'd hurt the person who, until Jason, had loved him the most.

Adam still held his head in his hands. "I _thought_ we were friends... brothers... _all_ I did for you... you just... _ignored_ me..." Adam's voice was muffled by his hands. The sadness however was perfectly clear.

Seth sighed as he hugged Adam, his head on Adam's quivering shoulder. "I'm a fucking asshole. I am so sorry, honey. I never, _ever_ meant to hurt you. You took such good care of me when I first came to Jericho's; especially after Orton. I mean you stuck one of those things up my butt. If _that's_ not love and care... I would _never_ risk that... I honestly thought, let's surprise Adam. Boy, did I fuck up. Don't blame Heath, he had no idea... honest."

Heath put his arm around Adam and laid his head on Adam's shoulder. His happiness was set aside. They had hurt their best friend, he prayed Adam would understand and eventually forgive.

Adam sniffed. "It did though, Seth. It hurts, a lot. I guess I know you didn't mean to... after all we've been through. Now my own news is spoiled..." He gave another sniff. His anger and hurt were very slowly melting away. He could tell by Seth's tone, the younger man hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I can't say anything _but_ sorry, and I am a damn fuck up... news... what news?" Seth asked with arch to brow. He hoped this meant Adam was going to forgive him.

"Yeah, you can't not tell us now. Don't tease." Heath added with a little peck to Adam's cheek.

Adam shook his head. He finally put his hands down. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were wet. "No, Heath's day is spoiled enough. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but you did. I thought... after everything..." Adam let his voice trail off; the sadness was returning.

"Adam, please, forgive me. I can't stand seeing you so sad. You won't spoil Heath's day, I did that enough already. I'm sorry to you, too, Heath. I guess I'm the Queen Bitch of King Fuck Up." Seth's face was etched with distress, as was his voice. He was on the verge of tears himself.

Heath gave a tiny laugh. "No way, no way can anything spoil this day. Mar it a bit, but not spoil. Seth, it's alright, I know you didn't _mean_ for any of this to happen. Adam, tell us your news, I can't stand it. If it's bad, we are there for you, fuck ups and all; you know that."

Adam too gave a tiny laugh, and his lips began to curve upward. "You're not fuck ups... idiots maybe, but not fuck ups. I forgive you, Seth. But, if either of you leave me out again, I will spank you both..." He put one arm around Seth, the other around Heath. The three friends hugged and kissed and shed a few more tears. All was forgiven.

Adam reached for Heath's left hand. "Okay, let me really see the ring." He asked with a smile.

Heath pulled his hand away and tucked it under his tee shirt. "Nope. If you don't share, I won't either. Now, spill it." Heath shot Adam a playful pout and puppy dog eyes.

Adam laughed. "Okay, okay. Well, Roman and I... have been dating... we took the next step..." He arched his brow and hoped his companions understood what he meant.

Both Seth's and Heath's jaws dropped. Heath found his words first. "Oh Adam, I am so happy for you. I... we... knew you two were meant for each other. We saw it back at Chris'. So how was it? Wait... um... what about Bret?" A worried curl to Heath's lips replaced his smile.

Adam explained what had happened with Bret and how his relationship with Roman had changed. "... so now I know what _real_ sex is like. It was absolute heaven. We're going slow though. Bret is going to keep the contract though, for me, and he promised he would treat Evan right. He knows the boys need the money. So even if Bret and Evan don't really mesh, Chris gets paid. I don't regret the sex with Bret, it was more of test for me. To chose of my own free will. That part felt good, but, it was just... sex like always. With Roman... it was bliss. Now can I see the ring?" He'd talked for fifteen minutes, but now Heath and Seth knew everything.

"Good about the contract. I'm really, really happy for you and Roman. You belong together. I hope you are as happy as Jay and I. We want babies right away too! I can't wait to be a daddy, and Jay adores kids. Okay, you can see the ring." Heath removed his hand from under his shirt and held it out for Adam to see.

The ring was a small, but perfect. A Princess cut diamond on a rose gold band with detailed scrolls and swirls. The rose gold went with well with Heath's paler skin and red hair. It was truly beautiful.

"Well, even if I was left out, I would have picked this one too. It really suits you. I am happy for you, Heath, really I am... " He gave Heath a kiss on the cheek. Adam then turned to Seth. "What about you and Dean. You must love that he rides a motorcycle." Adam asked as he looked at Seth.

Seth smiled softly. "Yeah. We're together, but not deeply in love like Heath and Jay. We are learning about each other, like you and Roman. He is good to me, fusses after me and it's nice. He loved that I fixed his bike. I'm going to the Vocational School to study computers, but like auto shop stuff. It's my dream to do something like design cars or bikes and their engines. My grant came through or will when I pass the GED test." He filled the others in on his relationship and life plans.

"I haven't heard about my grant yet. Right now, I am just gonna take General Studies at college. Maybe something about child development, work at a day care. Jason said I could apply to work at the day care at the station." Heath spoke next.

"Me either, about the grant. I'm go to study to be able to help people like... we were, maybe drug addiction counseling as well." Adam took his turn at talking about future school plans.

"You'd be super at that. Hey, we'd better get back. I am starving. You sure you forgive me?" Seth looked at Adam, the sadness and regret had returned to Seth's face and eyes.

Adam hugged Seth. "Yes, I forgive you. I love you, kiddo. I love you too, red." Adam then hugged Heath. Both Seth and Heath returned the hug.

Together the three men returned to the restaurant. They were surprised to find that their lovers had waited to eat. Roman hand an anxious look on his face. He was relieved to see Adam smiling along with Seth and Heath.

Dean, Jason and Roman stood. They stepped out of the booth. The greeted their mates with kisses. They went to the huge buffet bar and began to load up their plates.

Roman spoke low in Adam's ear. "You alright, baby? I wanted to follow you, but Seth and Heath stopped me. I figured you'd rather work things out with them." He put some sausage on Adam's plate.

Adam laughed at Roman loading his plate. "Yes, I'm fine. They or rather Seth, really didn't mean to hurt me. He thought only to surprise me. I shouldn't have reacted like a baby, but, for a bit, it really hurt. I promise, I am fine now, and I am really pleased for Jason and Heath." He added some scrambled eggs and mushrooms to his plate.

"Good. Dean and Jason told me the plan. I wasn't happy about it, but I promised to keep their secret. I was afraid you would feel left out. I'm glad you're alright." Roman kissed Adam's cheek and ladled some sausage gravy onto his biscuit.

Adam looked at Roman and smiled. "It's good to know you can keep a secret, even though you knew I would be upset. That's important to me, nothing matters more than trust and loyalty. I do love you." He returned the gesture and kissed the Islander's cheek.

When they were all settled back at their booth, Dean, Seth, Roman and Adam toasted Jason and Heath. The Detectives talked about work and the three former prostitutes talked about the wedding. Heath and Jason hoped for a September wedding.

"Jay wants a day when as many of the guys from the station as possible can come. Hunter will have to look at the daily rosters. I don't care when, I just want a wedding." Heath explained as Adam and Seth leaned in to listen.

When they had returned to the booth, Adam changed to sit between Heath and Seth, while Roman sat between Dean and Jason. The arrangement made it easier to talk.

It had been a rocky start, but by the end of their brunch, it was if nothing had happened. Adam's face was lit by his beautiful smile, Heath simply glowed, and Seth looked content. Roman, Jason and even Dean looked like love sick pups as they followed their lovers out to the parking lot.

Adam fussed after Seth like a momma bear, making sure the younger man's helmet was on securely. Roman grinned, yes, someday, Adam would make a wonderful parent. He also thought a pregnant Adam would be a glorious creature to behold.

In Roman's truck, Adam let out a deep sigh, as they waited at a stop light, his hand was on Roman's thigh. Roman covered Adam's hand with his. He said nothing, he didn't need to, he saw Adam smile as the blond looked out of his passenger window.

Adam loved the way Roman's touch could give him instant comfort, love and support. Such a short time had passed since he'd been taken from Jericho by Mark Calaway. The only good part of the ordeal was Roman entering his life. So many surprises had happened and so many changes had occurred.

As Roman accelerated and turned the truck toward home, Adam couldn't help but wonder, how many more surprises and changes would step up to greet him.

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 _ **A/N:** Ruby is based on a real life distant relative of mine. She looked exactly as described, up till the day she died at 97 years of age. She ran a diner in the town I grew up in and every one to her was "Hun." This is my small tribute to a great lady, Ruby L._


	29. Two Months Later

It was a little past half way through August and the weather was miserable. It was hot, and muggy as a heat wave settled in over the mid west. Farmers had begun to worry in earnest as the heat threatened their crops in the fields.

Crime in the city of Chicago was high. Tempers ran short in the hot weather and even close families fought, which brought in the police to help calm things. Stores were robbed of fans and air conditioners and were sold on the black market.

Roman headed up a new task force. Madame Mayor had been forced to change from cleaning the streets of prostitutes to shutting down the black market for the stolen fans and air conditioners. The police knew one group was behind the thefts, but they just didn't know who the members and leaders of the group were.

Adam learned that being involved with a law enforcement officer could not only be lonely but scary. Roman was gone several nights a week on stake outs. They had a lead on the thefts and had an eye on a possible warehouse where the illegal activities took place. Adam found himself jumping anytime Roman was on a stake out and his cell phone rang.

Seth and Heath learned the same lesson, and once a week, on a night when their men were gone, they went to Ruby's Diner, just to be together. Miss Ruby soon adopted them and made sure her boys were fed the best in the kitchen.

All three former prostitutes had passed their GED tests with flying colors. Adam had the highest score for the sitting of that test. Heath and Adam's grants also came through. All three would soon start college or in Seth's case, vocational school.

Adam had heard that Bret had taken Evan for the contracted week. It went okay, but Evan told Adam with a laugh, Bret only talked about him. Evan also said Bret made up for it by taking him on a huge shopping spree. Evan would be Bret's escort for business meetings, but there would be no sex.

The new, "Pink Cigar" would open on Labor Day weekend. It was taking longer than either Chris or Johnny Ace wanted, but the heat wave slowed the work down. However, now all that was left to do was the interior finish work like plumbing, some electrical wiring, painting, flooring and decorating.

Jericho's house was now more like a college frat house. The boys had all passed their GEDs and were also preparing to start their further educations. Chris was proud of them.

Also, much to everyone's surprise, Chris and Wade had hooked up romantically. The boys noticed both Wade and Chris were happier than ever. They made an odd couple, but they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

The saddest news was that Shawn's shelter had almost failed. However, when Adam came to volunteer on Saturdays, boys started to listen. While Shawn had tried, and even though he had a "past", the street boys took his help as lectures from a nosy cop. Once word got out about Adam, who was really one of them, the boys came back.

Adam enjoyed the work and it helped him decide to major in Social Work. He wanted to learn more and better ways to help kids get off and stay off the streets. Shawn was grateful. Because of Adam's work, the boys began to listen to him and realized he _wasn't_ a nosy cop after all. Shawn was a friend.

It was a Tuesday, Roman had a rare day off. Hunter had forced it on him. He said Roman needed a rest or he was going to make himself sick. So, Roman agreed to take Tuesday and Wednesday off. Adam planned on pampering Roman like never before.

Roman woke up to the smell of frying bacon. He resisted the urge to get up and make sure his kitchen wasn't on fire. He knew Adam had learned more about cooking. Miss Ruby from the diner had given him lessons. She had done a good job, so with a yawn, Roman rolled over and slept on.

Adam watched the bacon like a hawk. He remembered what Miss Ruby had taught him. Just like he and Roman were with their relationship; low and slow. She said it was easier to quickly add heat than to quickly take it away.

When he was satisfied, the bacon was about ready, Adam gave the raw egg mixture a final stir. Miss Ruby had taught him the diner's secret scrambled egg recipe. This was his first time to make them without her guidance.

He added a spoonful of cream, a bit of butter and instead of salt and pepper, Adam added a few shakes from the yellow can of Greek seasoning Miss Ruby had given him. Adam checked the bacon once more. He had time. He poured two glasses of orange juice and placed them on the wicker bed tray.

Adam put the toast down and had the butter handy. Adam removed the bacon from the pan to a thick layer of paper towels to drain. He poured some of the grease into the can Roman kept just for such use, and left a bit in the skillet.

The blond poured the egg mixture into the skillet and left them alone. Miss Ruby said, the mistake people make with scrambled eggs was to over work them. She told him to let the edges set, then stir them one time. As the eggs cooked, Adam poured two cups of coffee and added them to the tray.

Adam gave the eggs a gentle stir, then left them to cook for one more minute. It was just enough time to lightly butter the four slices of hot, just right toast. When the eggs were done, he put half on one plate, half on another. He added four slices of bacon and two pieces of toast to each plate. He double checked he had everything, and had turned off everything. When Adam was satisfied, he hefted the heavy tray and went to the bedroom he shared with Roman.

Adam saw that his man was still asleep. He hesitated to wake him, he knew Roman was exhausted. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Roman suddenly spoke. The Detectives voice was low and filled with sleep.

"Smells good, I'll get up in a minute and come eat." Roman spoke through a yawn. He gave his body a well deserved stretch.

"You don't have to, babe. Breakfast is right here." Adam rattled the tray a bit. He'd set it down on the quilt trunk at the foot of the bed.

Roman raised up. The sheets fell from Roman's body. Adam smirked at the sight of Roman's upper body. It didn't help when Roman's muscles flexed as he moved to make a bank of pillows behind him so he could sit up and eat.

When Roman was settled, Adam placed the tray over Roman's legs. "Wait, I am going to join you." Adam explained as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

Roman gazed appreciatively as Adam prepared to take off the robe he wore. Under the robe the blond beauty was completely naked. Adam knew Roman watched him, even though his back was to the Islander. He decided to tease his lover just a bit.

Adam wore the royal blue, silk kimono style robe. Adam let the silk fabric slide slowly off his shoulders, and down his back. The material moved like liquid as it fell, revealing the two slight dimples that were just above Adam's perfect ass. He let the robe fall to the floor. Adam then released his hair from the band he'd used to keep it out of their food. He fanned it out and turned to face Roman.

Adam's jaw fell open. Roman was casually sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper Adam had put in the side pouch of the tray. Roman hadn't even seen the little tease show Adam had done.

Adam put his hands on his hips and glared at Roman. "You'd better join me, food is getting cold." Roman spoke as he put the paper down.

"But... you... I... just... argh!" Adam threw up his hands. Now he felt flustered and embarrassed. He slipped into the bed and pulled the covers up over his legs and lap. He leaned back on the pillows Roman had fixed for him.

Roman handed Adam his plate and napkin wrapped silverware. He finally broke into the smile he was trying to keep hidden. "Cheer up, baby. I saw every beautiful inch of that glorious backside. You are a naughty tease. Thank you for the show and the breakfast." He leaned over and gave Adam's cheek a wet, sloppy kiss.

Adam grinned. "I _knew_ you couldn't ignore me. So... how is the food. Did I do Miss Ruby proud?" Adam watched anxiously as Roman took a bite of scrambled egg on toast, topped with bacon.

Roman chewed. A smile formed on his lips. "Miss Ruby would weep with joy. You sure she's not in the kitchen? Actually..." He took another huge bite, chewed, swallowed and continued. "Yours are better. I am proud of you, sweetheart. You have learned very well. Thank you." Roman gave Adam's cheek another kiss. He left an imprint of his lips from the slightly greasy bacon.

Adam grinned. "I just remembered hers, and yours good advice; low and slow. I'm glad you like it. So how is work? Do you _want_ to talk about it?" Adam asked as he settled in to eat.

Roman sighed. "Long and boring. I'm not even sure we have the right warehouse. You remember Evan's friend, Kofi? He's the one that directed us to the warehouse. I have to believe he is right. He knows everything. Maybe the bad guys know we found it. Well, I'm not going to worry about it now." He took another bite of the delicious breakfast.

"According to Evan, Kofi does know everything. Better subject now, I am going to buy my textbooks after breakfast. I dread the bus ride, I hope I can take driving lessons soon." Adam took a sip of juice. His food wasn't sitting to well.

"I'll take you and no protesting. You can start driving in a couple of weeks, after the drivers training at the Academy is finished." Roman explained thoughtfully. He looked at Adam, he thought his lover looked a little bit pale.

"You sure? Oh, I have to stop at Doctor Ross' office. Time for my birth control shot. I can take the bus, babe. This is the start of your two days off to rest, not play chauffeur to me." Adam gave Roman a worried glance. He thought Roman looked a bit pale as well, and exhausted.

Roman growled. "I said, _no_ protesting. It is relaxing to be with you, nothing I'd rather do. I don't know where Ross' office is." He took another huge bite of food.

Adam gave Roman his plate of food. "You eat it. I'm not hungry, too excited. Buying books to start college, who would have thought, me in college. I couldn't do it without your help and encouragement. Thank you, babe. I do love you." He gave Roman a kiss on the cheek as the older man chewed his food.

Roman's worried look deepened. He reached over and felt Adam's forehead. "Are you alright? You look pale and you feel a bit warm. Maybe you should rest today, not go out." His brow was deeply furrowed as he looked at Adam.

Adam gave Roman a very annoyed look. "I'm fine, mommy. I got overheated in the kitchen. I always lose my appetite when I'm excited. No, I _want_ to go today. I want used textbooks and they go really fast. One of the girls at registration told me, be there on the day the books go on sale, that's today. I'm going to go get ready. Finish up if you're taking me. I want to get there soon. I know where the Doc's office is. It's not too far from the bookstore actually." Adam slipped out of the bed and into his robe.

Roman laughed. "I liked the way the you took that off better. I'll finish up. I only have to dress, I showered last night. Love you, baby." He took a bite of food and grinned.

Adam gave Roman an "air" kiss and headed for his room. He still hadn't fully moved into Roman's bedroom. Adam still liked having his own space. Adam felt quite sick to his stomach as he took a quick shower. He hoped it _was_ just excitement, he didn't want the flu that was going around. Classes started soon, and he wanted to be at his best. Adam finished his shower and did his grooming. He dressed in a dark blue tee shirt with a fancy Celtic scroll work design and a new pair of jeans.

When Adam came out of his room, he found Roman cleaning up the kitchen. "Hey, I was going to do that. You are supposed to be resting." Adam scolded his lover and went to load the dishwasher.

"I don't mind. You cooked, least I can do is clean up. Oh... Swiss steak for supper?" Roman asked as he looked at the crock pot that was full and turned on.

"Yeah. I started it before breakfast. I really like that crock pot. No rushing around trying to cook supper after a busy day. Miss Ruby uses crock pots at the diner too. She promised me her chili recipe." Adam chattered as they finished up the breakfast clean up. The dishwasher was full enough to run, so Roman watched as Adam added the soap and started the machine.

The couple gathered their wallets and cell phones. Adam pocketed his list of books and the checkbook for his student loan and grant account. He'd decided to keep that money separate to avoid the temptation of spending on things not intended for school.

Later as they drove, Adam directed Roman to the office of Doctor Ross. Chris used to take them to the office for their shots, but the group of prostitutes always drew nasty looks from the regular patients. So, Doctor Ross agreed to come to Jericho's place to tend the boys.

They pulled up to a house that was not only Doctor Ross' office, but his home as well. It was cozier than a cold, brick building in a strip mall or other office space.

Because of the heat, Roman came into the waiting room with Adam. It was still warm, but nothing like a hot, black truck. Adam signed in at the desk and sat down with Roman to wait. The couple were the only ones in the waiting room.

It wasn't five minutes before the nurse called Adam to the back. He followed her to the exam room that was probably once a bedroom. Adam sat on the exam table. The nurse took his pulse, blood pressure and temperature.

"Hum... low grade fever. Well, could be the horrible weather. Now you need to fill this. Bathroom is in there. Leave the cup on the sink. I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse held out a urine sample cup for Adam to take.

"Oh... I forgot. Okay." Adam took the cup. He'd forgotten he would have to do this. They would have to run a pregnancy test before they gave him the birth control shot. Adam wasn't worried, he'd kept his shots up to date.

After the nurse left, Adam went into the bathroom. He was glad he had to go. Adam did what he had to do, then washed his hands and left the cup. Adam went back and sat down on the exam table. When the door opened, Adam was shocked, Roman stepped into the room.

"I was bored, nurse said I could come keep you company, do you mind?" Roman gave Adam a puppy dog eyed look.

Adam laughed. "I don't mind. But, I don't buy the bored story. You're a Detective, you're used to waiting. You're worried I'm sick. She said low grade fever, probably because of the weather. Everything else was fine." Adam loved Roman for being worried about him.

Roman scoffed. "You know me too well already." Roman had to pause, the nurse came in and took the urine sample from the bathroom.

"Doctor will be here shortly. You are next." She stated with a smile before she left the room.

"Piss cup?" Roman asked, his brow arched in curiosity.

Adam nodded. "Law requires it. They have to do a pregnancy test before they can give the birth control shot. No big deal, it's routine."

"Oh, okay. I'm not worried then. We have to take random piss tests too. Shawn has a strict drug policy. Amazing how many of the guys were stoned before Shawn took over. He has really changed the Precinct, made it the best in Chicago. Oh by the way, Gunner made the football team. Seems the worries about him going to public school were unfounded, he fit right in. Shawn say the house is always filled with kids, he loves it." Roman relayed the news with a grin.

"Good. It must be hard though, now that his dads have gone to Joliet." Adam sighed. He felt bad for Gunner, but still, he'd done the right thing.

"Well, sort of. Shawn takes him to visit Glenn on Sundays. It's easier because Glenn is in the low level medical ward. It's more like going to a hospital than a prison, for the most part..." Roman was about to say more, but was stopped when the Doctor and his nurse entered the room.

Doctor Ross sat on his little rolling stool. He opened Adam's file folder and faced his patient. "So, you been feeling alright?" He asked, brow raised.

"Yeah, fine." Adam replied simply. He wasn't really lying. He knew his upset stomach was due to nerves about college.

Roman cleared his throat. "Adam, what about this morning? He had an upset stomach, and I know it's not the first time, is it?" He looked hard at his boyfriend.

Adam rolled his eyes with a nod toward Roman. " _He_ worries _too_ much. I am nervous and excited, I start college soon. I always get an upset stomach when I'm like that. It's not like I am actually throwing up." Adam gave Roman a nasty glare.

The Doctor made some notes, then stood. He had Adam remove his shirt and lay down. The Doctor pressed on Adam's belly. He also took Adam's pulse and listened to his heart.

"You can sit up and put your shirt back on." The Doctor stated as he sat back down on his stool.

The Doctor looked at Adam and smiled. "Adam, son, you're pregnant. I would say about eight weeks or so. If you recall, you missed your last shot. I came and gave them to the other boys while you were... away. You were so... beaten up, I didn't worry about the shot. I knew it would be a while before you... well, that explains it. There is no denying, sometime in late March or early April, you will be having a little one. We will do more tests and a sonogram in a couple of weeks. Any questions?" Doctor Ross looked at Adam with both a smile and worry, he knew this was a shock.

"Uh... what?... Did... you say... _pregnant_? I... the shots... built up... oh... god..." Adam was so shocked he could only stammer.

Roman's heart banged in his chest like a bass drum. Adam was pregnant; with his child. He was scared, excited, and thrilled all at once.

The Doctor shook his head. "That's a common misconception, Adam. I _warned_ you boys, more than once, the shot does _not_ build up. If you don't... I can give you the number of a Doctor who does abortions. You need to decide; I won't do it, but it's your body and your choice." Doctor Ross started to look for the card of the special clinic.

Roman's head shot up. He wanted to yell no! But, it _was_ Adam's body. He hoped Adam would at least give him the opportunity to talk about it. Yes, it _was_ Adam's body, but it was his child as well.

"No! I _won't_ do that. This is a human being. Roman... I'm... sorry." Adam didn't know what to say, he was still in absolute shock.

Roman rushed to Adam. "Don't be sorry. This is _our_ baby. Okay, yes, it is a surprise, a huge surprise, but I am in this with you; _all_ the way. We are going to be parents!" Roman hugged Adam close.

Doctor Ross was pleased. He began to write some prescriptions Adam would need.

Adam buried himself against Roman. "I... honestly... don't know... what to... say. I'm glad... you aren't... angry. Oh... so... much... huge change... I'm scared..." Adam managed to get out a few words before speech eluded him.

"We will manage. We will get through the shock of this. Oh Adam, a baby. A sweet little baby of our own. Thank you." Roman hugged his lover close and kissed his blond head.

The Doctor rolled his chair over to the shocked couple. "Adam, these will need to be filled. One is for special vitamins, the other is something that will help you with your upset stomach, when you needed it. You may or may not get morning sickness, or it could come later, every one is different. Exercise is good, just don't lift a lot of weight. Sex is fine, up until the last couple of weeks, it can actually help relieve some muscular cramps. Just take care of yourself, eat right and sensible. I'll see you in two weeks and we'll check things further. Congratulations." He held out the prescriptions and Roman took them.

"Thanks, Doctor. Don't worry, I will take good care of him." Roman spoke firmly as he pocketed the small papers.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, what about college?" Adam hoped he could still go, at least for a while.

"No problems. Just be careful in this heat, and drink plenty of water." The Doctor gave his final instructions.

Roman helped Adam down from the table. They left the exam room. They stopped the reception desk. Roman paid for the visit and Adam got an appointment for the next visit.

Still in shock, Adam found himself back in Roman's truck with Roman fastening his seat belt. Roman finished and shut the passenger door and was soon behind the wheel. Roman started the truck to get the air conditioner going. It was 10 am and nearly 95 degrees with 90% humidity in the air.

Adam looked at Roman. "He did say, I'm pregnant, didn't he? I wasn't... dreaming?"

Roman caressed Adam's cheek. "Yeah, he did, our baby. Oh Adam, if I didn't love you before..." He leaned over and gave Adam a sweet, tender kiss.

Adam looked at Roman. "You... won't run out on me? Leave our baby with no father? His brain flashed to his own childhood. His father had left because he didn't want a baby.

Roman knew what Adam meant. Adam had told him about his dad. "No, I am _not_ going to run out on you. This is _our_ baby, _our_ responsibility. I'm happy, _shocked_ , but happy. I promise, Adam, I won't leave you to raise our child alone." He gave Adam another kiss to seal his promise.

"Good. Ma did the best she could but... my sperm donor could have at least sent money. Shocked is a good word. Well, I guess we'd better get to the book store. Used books are more important than ever now." Adam smiled at Roman. Baby or not, life had to go on. College was even more important now. He wanted his child to be proud of him.

Roman put the truck in gear and headed to the bookstore of the Community College. "You will really need to learn how to drive. We'll look for a nice, sensible sedan to use as a family car. The truck will be alright though, too, with the club cab. Your room will make a great nursery. At least rent isn't an issue, and I have that money I told you about from grandfather. We can use that to set up the nursery and other things. Shawn is gonna burst, he and Hunter will be like grandparents. Oh Adam... I'm so... happy I could cry. Surprises are the best." Roman rattled out his ideas almost without taking a breath. He only stopped when traffic got heavy.

"Roman... slow down. We need to go low and slow, We need to plan carefully. I won't spend money just to spend it. I'll tell you though, hearing you talk like that makes me feel good. I'd be pleased to for Shawn and Hunter to be honorary grandparents. I only ask one thing, don't tell yet. I want to wait until after the appointment in two weeks. I just want to be sure everything will be alright. Understand?" Adam looked over at Roman as they pulled in to park at the bookstore.

"Okay, baby. I can understand. I'm sure everything will be fine. Well, daddy, lets get your books. We can fill the prescriptions at the pharmacy at home. There's one next to the bank." Roman had gone to Adam's side of the truck to open the door for him.

Hand in hand they walked into the bookstore. It was fairly full of customers, however Adam could get to the books without much effort. He pulled out his list and started shopping. He never noticed when Roman wandered off.

Adam's first semester of classes were basic courses in Math, English, History and a course in Communication. He had to learn how to speak to people so they would listen. He also had a Psychology class. The first class under his Social Rehabilitation Degree.

Adam was glad that none of the books were too thick and heavy, nor were the workbooks. The thickest one was the Psychology book. He also needed the DSM-IV. He picked up a boxed set of paperbacks that contained a dictionary, thesaurus and a vocabulary builder. He wanted to be a well spoken counselor and parent.

Adam double checked his list. He'd managed to get used, but nice books at half the price of new ones. Adam was glad he wasn't picky about having new books like some buyers seemed to be. He realized, finally, that Roman wasn't there, so he looked around for his Islander.

Roman saw Adam. He quickly took the stack of books. "I'm going to... you come over here..." Roman led Adam to the section where backpacks, messenger bags and other carrying cases were on display.

"I have a backpack," Adam spoke with a confused look. Roman had helped him pick the backpack at sports shop.

"I know, I want to get you one of these." Roman showed Adam a backpack that had wheels and a handle, so he could pull the books and not carry them.

Adam smiled. "You worry too much, too soon, dad. Maybe later, but I don't need it now." He was already touched that Roman was so protective, but there _was_ a limit.

"I just don't want you over strained. Promise me, if you need it, you'll tell me. I want you safe and healthy." Roman's eyes were filled with so many emotions, but the one Adam saw most was love.

"I will, I promise. I want to be safe and healthy too, but within reason. _Don't_ put me in a box, Roman. I had enough of that. I know you _mean_ well, but I don't want to feel trapped. My Angel, I am glad you love me, and the baby. We aren't going anywhere." Adam caressed Roman's cheek and smiled. However his words were firm, and his tone serious.

Roman kissed Adam's palm. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how I sounded. I'll try not to be overprotective, but it's my nature. My heritage by nature, makes us very close and we protect each other. Come on, lets get our baby out of this heat." He led Adam to the check out counter.

Adam wrote out the check while Roman picked up the bags of books. Soon they were back on the road home.

"This weather is miserable. I heard on the news, they may start rolling black outs. The power grids are really strained." Adam commented as they passed a public pool. It was so full of people no one could actually swim.

"Heard that too. It has Shawn and Hunter worried. No power means no security systems. But, a grid blow out would be so much worse. They can control rolling blackouts. At least the Hancock Building has it's own power plant. We won't be affected by blackouts. I'm glad I'm not a farmer." Roman replied as he drove through the hot streets.

Soon they were back home. Roman carried the bags with Adam's books. They stopped at the pharmacy. Adam's prescriptions were soon filled with congratulations from the pharmacist.

The couple were glad to be back in the cool and quiet apartment. Roman carried Adam's bags of books to Adam's room. Adam went into the bathroom.

"Get comfy and come to the bedroom, okay?" Roma called to the closed bathroom door.

"Okay, babe. Fix me a glass of iced tea, please?" Adam replied back through the closed door.

Roman said he would, and he did and he fixed himself a glass as well. He also took the box of cold sliced fruit. There were grapes, apple slices, orange sections, sliced melons of all kinds and cherries. He loved it when the grocery store deli section had the boxes on sale.

Adam finished in the bathroom. He went to his room and changed into his blue silk robe. It was so comfy, especially knowing the weather outside.

As Adam changed, he rubbed his flat belly. He still couldn't believe he was pregnant. He really thought he was current with his birth control shot, but even so, he had been blessed and he was happy. He never thought he'd have babies, but now his past was behind him.

So much had happened, all of it so wonderful. Adam couldn't help but wonder... when would the bad come and what would the bill cost him? He shook his thoughts and went to his refuge... Roman.

Adam laughed. Roman was propped up on the bed and only wore his black bikini style underwear. The TV was on to the noon news. Roman sipped his tea.

Roman patted the bed and Adam slid, on top of the covers and settled in next to Roman. His back and head against the pillows Roman had fixed for him like a nest.

Adam quietly sipped his tea. The weather report was on. _"No break is expected in the heat wave that is hovering over the mid west. We're keep an eye on a strong cold front that is slowly moving towards us from the West Coast. We can only hope folks..."_ The weather reporter then went on to give the standard warnings about the heat.

"We can only hope, as she said. I... um... don't get mad at me..." Roman said as he leaned over and picked up the bag he'd hidden under the bed. He held out the bag for Adam to take.

Adam shook his head, and took the bag. He recognized it was from the community college bookstore. "What did you buy me now?" He looked at Roman.

"Open it and find out." Roman laughed. He wanted to see Adam's reaction.

Adam opened the bag. He grinned, he pulled out an infant sized shirt that said, _"Future College Graduate"_. There was also a small, very soft, bean bag style panda bear dressed in a tiny tee shirt from the community college.

"I couldn't help it." Roman spoke with a huge grin and a sheepish expression.

Adam laughed. "No, I guess you couldn't. I love it. I guess it's a dad's right to spoil." He leaned over and gave Roman a kiss.

Roman took the shirt and panda bear and put them back in the bag. He put the bag on the floor. He then turned on his side. He opened Adam's robe and laid his head on Adam's abdomen.

"You sure were a surprise, but welcome one. I'm your dad, and for now, your name is Baby Reigns. Your daddy, Adam, is so special, and beautiful inside and out. You are loved so much already. You're going to be the most beautiful baby in the world. I hope you are a girl, but it your a boy, it won't matter. You will be loved no matter what. I love you, Baby Reigns." Roman was so overcome, Adam felt the wetness as his lovers tears fell on the bare skin of his abdomen.

While Roman spoke to their child, Adam's fingers combed through Roman's long hair gently. He felt his own tears as they slid down the sides of his cheeks. Roman's words were so filled with love.

Roman kissed his way up Adam's body. Like himself, Adam only wore his thong underwear under his robe. While they ran the air conditioner, they kept it so it wouldn't constantly run, to help conserve the building power plant. All the residents were good about cooperating with the request.

Roman kissed Adam's bearded chin, he licked away Adam's salty tears. "I do love you." Roman whispered over Adam's lips. He kissed Adam gently, his left hand rested on Adam's abdomen. He tongue slipped between Adam's lips.

Adam moaned softly and let his tongue slide along Roman's. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. His leg went around Roman's hip. As the kiss increased in passion, their cocks grew hard.

Roman broke the kiss and looked into Adam's hazel eyes. He saw a soft glow, he'd never noticed before. "You are glowing, baby. I can see it in your eyes. I guess it's true, pregnant people do glow." Roman spoke softly.

"It's... the way you spoke, to the baby. You're going to make a wonderful parent. I didn't know I could love so much, so fast. I... I'm scared, Ro." Adam too spoke softly. Fear replaced the glow in his eyes.

Roman pulled back a bit. "What are you scared of?" He was concerned and his brow deeply furrowed.

Adam sighed. "So many good things have happened. You, me making a life in the real world, passing my GED, starting college of all things, and now our baby. Roman, eventually Lady Luck will want her due. What kind of bill will be presented?" His words were like a riddle.

Roman looked at Adam with a soft smile. "I don't believe in that. Just because so much good has happened, doesn't mean something bad will happen. However, if it does, we will face it _together,_ I promise. No matter what happens, I will _never_ abandon you, or our baby. I love you, _both_ of you." He again sealed his words with a kiss.

Adam wrapped his lithe body around Roman. He managed to do it in such away their hard cocks bumped together. Both men let out low groans.

Roman reached down and deftly pulled Adam's thong down and off. He removed his own underwear. Roman wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and began to stroke it, up and down. Adam took a hold of Roman's cock and matched Roman's pace. They had moved to both lay on their sides to make it easier. Their feet tangled together, as did their tongues as they kissed with loving tenderness.

Roman pulled up on Adam's cock as Adam pushed down on Roman's. Their pace was slow and lazy. They were in no hurry as they each enjoyed the sensations that moved up their spines.

They were satisfied with simply jerking each other off. Neither man was in the mood for full blown sex in the hot weather.

As their tongues tangled together, both their cock erupted at nearly the same time, with whimpers, moans and growls. Roman got up, went to the bathroom and wet a large cloth. After he cleaned himself, he went back to the bed and gently washed his cum from Adam's hand, then he washed Adam's abdomen and crotch then gently dried him off.

Roman tossed the dirty cloth and towel in the bathroom and hurried back to Adam. He slipped onto the bed and pulled Adam up against him.

"Mmm, that was nice. I hope you don't mind not going all the way. Maybe later, when the sun goes down." Roman whispered. His fingers ran through the blond silk of Adam's hair.

Adam yawned. "Mmhumm, yes it was and no I don't mind. It's too hot. I love you but I don't want you to over do." He yawned again, perfectly sated and content. Adam traced along the lines of the tattoo that went around Roman's upper chest.

Roman smiled. "I love it when you do that." He adjusted a bit to give Adam better access to his tattooed skin.

"The detail is so intricate." Adam's tone changed from sounding dreamy to one of worry. "Ro, are you sure you're okay about the baby? It's... a lot of money, and I can't help much at all financially. Maybe I should apply for..." Adam didn't get to finish, as Roman interrupted him.

"No. No you're not. No child of _mine_ is going to be on welfare. Not as long as I have two hands that can work. I'll talk to Hunter about adding you to my insurance after your next appointment. I don't care about your money... no, thats not... I know you will work after college. I want you to concentrate on being a good student and taking care of our baby inside you. I will provide, don't worry." Roman pulled Adam closer. His eyes grew heavy with sleep.

Adam didn't respond with words, there was no need. He knew Roman would take care of him and their baby. He gave a yawn and snuggled up against Roman. Adam's head rested in the crook of Roman's neck.

Just before Adam succumbed to sleep, thoughts of bad luck entered his head once again. He couldn't get the idea out of his head. Good luck demanded payment.

Adam only hoped the bill wouldn't be too high. He also hoped the baby wouldn't be involved. Only Roman being there kept him fromm worrying too much.

As Adam fell asleep, he had no idea that indeed, luck was writing up a bill, and the payment due would shatter Adam's world.


	30. Luck Presents Her Bill

Adam and Roman were in Doctor Ross' office, waiting for the results of the tests. It was too early for really clear ultrasound pictures, but the couple stared at the little white "blob" in the pictures. However, to the expectant parents, it wasn't a "blob"; it was their beautiful baby.

Roman laughed. "Trust my kid to turn it's back so we can't see it better. So, you still coming to the station with me?" Roman asked as he Adam stared at the pictures.

"Yes, I have plenty of time. My first class today is at two. You sure it's okay for Darren and Titus to drive me to the college?" Adam finally pulled his eyes from the picture to look at Roman.

"Yes, it's fine. Just... if you want to keep it from Jason and Dean until Sunday, don't tell Darren or Titus, never tell those two _anything._ They don't _mean_ to gossip, they just can't help it. They are good souls though. Chauffeuring you is their payback to me for helping them with that drunk driver...the night we went to the drive in... the night we created Baby Reigns." Roman too looked away from the pictures and smiled at his lover.

Adam leaned against Roman. "I guess it really _was_ a night to remember... okay... I won't say anything about the baby to them. You on stakeout again tonight?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm not sure when I will be home. I'm sorry, baby. We have got to recover those stolen goods. Too bad that cold front stalled out. The crops are nearly dead, and water is becoming an issue." Roman put his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry for doing your job. Those bastards are stealing fans meant for the sick and elderly. I hope you get them. Stealing from stores was bad enough, but when they broke into that storage for charity... _that_ makes me furious. The sick and elderly need those fans." Adam stopped talking, Doctor Ross and the nurse had returned.

"Well, you two can relax. Everything with the baby is just fine. Adam for the most part you too, are fine. I would like to see you put on a few pounds, you're just a bit underweight for my liking. I don't mean stuffing yourself with junk, just eat a bit more at meal time. Come back in six weeks and we will get a better picture. So, any questions?" Doctor Ross finished reading from Adam's growing file.

Roman spoke up. "So, it's alright for us to tell people? We wanted to make sure everything was okay. And any idea when?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, everything is fine, nothing abnormal at all. My best estimation is still late March or very early April. Just remember, be really careful in this weather to stay well hydrated."

"I am. I keep a bottle of water with me all the time. I'll try to eat more, it's just... to hot to eat much. Would high calorie, protein energy bars be okay?" Adam asked in a worried tone. He really didn't get too hungry in the humid weather.

"Well... yes, but only two per day. They have a lot of things in them that aren't the best, like a lot of sugar. But, as I said, two a day is safe. I know, this humidity wreaks havoc on the body, especially the appetite. The weather bound to break soon. Fall starts next month. Okay, see you in six weeks. But, call or come in any time, especially if you feel any changes or if you have any questions." Doctor Ross signed Adam's file. They all left the exam room together.

Adam got his next appointment card and Roman paid. When they passed through the waiting room, Adam stopped short when he heard his name called. Adam spun around, Evan was sitting in a chair, looking rather miserable. Adam went over to where his friend sat.

"Evan? Are you alright?" Adam could see the younger man was far from being alright.

"I have a terrible cold, of all things, in this weather. What are you doing here?" Evan asked curiously.

Adam looked at Roman. Roman shrugged, it was up to Adam to tell or not. "Evan, if I tell you, you have to promise _not_ to tell the others until Monday. Promise?"

Evan nodded. "I promise, you know me. I don't like gossip anyway."

"I know, that's the only reason I'm going to tell you. You can tell on Monday, after I have told Heath and Seth on Sunday. I'm... pregnant! End of March or early April and we will be parents!" Adam grinned as he held Roman's hand. Roman beamed with pride.

"Oh Adam! If I didn't have this cold, I would kiss you. Congratulations, both of you! I am so happy for you..." Evan paused as the nurse called his name. "I promise, not a word. Congrats again." Evan smiled as he left and followed the nurse.

Roman and Adam went to the car Roman drove from the station. They were soon on their way. Traffic was light and they made good time back to the Precinct.

"I can't wait to tell Shawn and Hunter. They are going to be so excited." Roman grinned as they entered the station a bit later.

"I hope so... you know, they might... object." Adam frowned. He hoped he was wrong. Roman had built up telling the Chiefs so much, he was worried Roman would be disappointed at their reaction.

"I'm sure they won't object. Why would they. Okay, here we go" Roman knocked on the door of Shawn's office.

Roman opened the door when he heard Hunter call out to come in. Roman opened the door and let Adam go first. Shawn smiled and indicated for Adam to sit. He crushed out his cigarette. He remembered the smoke had bothered Adam during their first meeting. Roman sat in the chair next to Adam and held his boyfriend's hand.

"Well, you two look like cats who stole the cream. Adam, you are looking well. The happy college student. So, what's up?" Shawn asked with a tired sounding voice. He and Hunter almost lived at the station directing the stakeout for the stolen goods.

Roman grinned even more. "Well, I thought you could use some good news. Only thing is, until Monday, this information is top secret. Adam wants to tell Heath and Seth on Sunday. So, you can't tell Dean and Jason _or_ let them find out. Okay?" He looked at his bosses with an upturned eyebrow.

Hunter responded, he too, sounded ready to drop. "Whatever you say. Just spill it. I don't mean to be rude, but this case is killing all of us." He flashed Adam a weak smile.

"Okay. I know but you will like this. How would the two of you feel about being honorary grandparents? Adam and I are expecting a baby." Roman gushed out his news like the proud father to be he was.

Shawn's mouth fell open and Hunter dropped the pen he'd been writing with on a white dry erase board. Shawn got up and walked around his desk. He hugged Adam, then Roman. It was if the news had given him a new energy.

"That's wonderful, simply wonderful! When? Are you seeing a Doctor? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Shawn spoke a hundred miles an hour. Hunter finally pulled Shawn back to his chair and made him sit down. Hunter then spoke.

"Well... what Shawn said! Congratulations!" Hunter was just as thrilled as Shawn, but his husband had really said it all.

Adam was relieved. "Late March or early April. Yes, Doctor James Ross. Yes, everything is fine, just had an appointment this morning. No, I don't need anything, thank you. I am so glad you approve. I wasn't as sure as Roman. I mean... we aren't married. I know how spiritual you are." He gave Shawn a worried look.

Shawn smiled. "If this baby was created by love, God meant for it to happen. _That's_ what I believe in. Who knows, you and Roman might marry someday, but if not, you will both still be loving parents. I know Roman like a son, he won't ever abandon you, or the baby, even if your relationship changes. I will give you some fatherly advice. Don't let this rush you into marriage. There is nothing worse than a child seeing his parents divorce. When you are ready, you will know, if your not meant to marry, you will also know. All that matters is for you to take care of yourself and my grandchild... er, your baby. Right now, you have enough on your plate with college. Roman loves you, and you love Roman, you both love the baby. That's enough for now." Shaw spoke with a quiet wisdom.

Adam returned Shawn's smile. "Thank you. I was afraid you'd think... well, never mind... I really should have known better. I am glad Baby Reigns will have such wonderful grandparents." He fiddled with the hem of his tee shirt.

Hunter gave a growl. "I _know_ what you thought. Former prostitute traps a good man into marriage. Adam, we would _never_ think that, ever. You know why? Because, you are _not_ that kind of person. Take Shawn's advice. We will be there for both of you, no matter what. Adam, you're part of our family now. Oh, and we claim grandparents right of spoilage and you must impose on us at least once a week to babysit." Hunter went around and hugged Adam and shook Roman's hand.

Hunter convinced his husband to leave the office long enough to take Adam and Roman to lunch. Later, O'Neil and Young drove Adam to the community college.

After his classes were over for the day, Adam caught a bus, then walked two blocks to the Hancock Building. He went slow, the heat in the heart of downtown was compounded by the traffic, asphalt and buildings. The only saving grace, was the occasional, only slightly cooler breeze that blew in over Lake Michigan.

Adam stopped at the Chinese restaurant. He bought enough cashew chicken and fried rice so Roman could eat whenever he came home. Adam put a plate of food in the oven to keep warm for himself as he took a shower and changed.

The blond was soon settled on the couch in his comfy robe, schoolbooks and laptop ready for an evenings study. Adam ate his delicious food while he watched the line up of old comedy shows on a Chicago station that Hart Media owned. Adam knew by the line up of shows, Bret had secured the library from Jesse Ventura. He was happy for Bret and hoped the man would one day find the love he wanted.

Adam finished his dinner. He washed the plate, filled it again and covered it with tin foil. It would be ready to warm when Roman got home. He put up the left overs, then settled in for an evening of homework. Even though it was Friday, Adam liked to get the work done while the lecture was still fresh in his mind.

Adam studied the entire evening. When he heard the ten o'clock news theme play, he put away the psychology book and watched. Maybe the weather reporter would have some good news.

Adam was just about to go to the bathroom. He knew the first reports were about the weather and it's damage, but not the actual forecast, that came later. He was halted by the news anchors words. _"Chicago police involved in gangland style shoot out at warehouse on the south side. Two deaths and three injuries have been reported. No names have been released. The warehouse was the alleged hideout for the men involved in the recent rash of stolen fans and air conditioners. Police Officers and Detectives from Precinct Thirteen have been on the trail of the alleged thieves. We will bring you more details as the story develops. A Channel forty two news_ _crew is on the way to the scene..."_ The reporter went on to the next story; about the weather.

Adam collapsed on the couch. Fear grabbed his heart like a vise. His hand flew to his abdomen. He didn't know if he was breathing or not. It had happened; Lady Luck had presented her bill, and the payment was Roman.

Adam was too paralyzed to think, move, or know what to do. He barely heard his cell phone ring. Adam suddenly regained his mind and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Roman?... oh... Heath... you heard?... nothing?... Dean _and_ Jason... oh Heath... I don't know... wait... yeah... come on over... see you..." Adam ended the call. Heath and Seth were on the way to his place.

Adam rushed to the door when Paul Wight buzzed from the security gate. He told the man that yes he was expecting visitors. Paul knew Heath and Seth from when they had stayed with Roman, but still, it was his job to protect the residents. After Adam's approval, he let them in. Adam stayed at his door and waited for his friends.

Heath and Seth stepped off the elevator. It was obvious they had come by motorcycle as they wore leathers and carried their helmets. They grimly greeted Adam and went into the apartment.

Adam cleared his things from the couch and the three men sat down. "What do we do, Adam?" Heath asked in a confused voice, with a crinkled brow. Adam would know what to do, he _always_ fixed their problems.

Seth had the same expression on his face. "Yeah, what... do... we do?... Adam... two dead... _dead_." He bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

Adam looked at Heath and Seth. The despair on their faces matched his. For once he couldn't say or do anything to help. He barely held back the tears as he spoke.

"I... wait... all we _can_ do is wait. Oh, I knew it was _too_ good... oh... my baby may never... know... its father..." Adam broke down in tears as he hugged himself around the abdomen. His heart wasn't broken, it was shattered in a million shards.

Seth and Heath looked at each other, then at Adam. Heath found the words first. "What the fuck did you just say? Adam? Baby? You and Roman?" He added confusion to his worried look.

Adam looked at Heath. He hadn't thought about what he'd said. Well, it was out now. "Yes... was gonna tell you on Sunday... wanted to wait... to make sure... all was okay... too... happy... have to pay..." He started to no longer make sense.

Seth looked at Adam with a scrunched up face. "Wow, Adam, that is fantastic, congratulations. What do you mean, too happy and you have to pay?

Adam sniffed. "Everything was _too_ happy. Roman, college, now the baby. Lady Luck presented her bill. She took Roman, I just _know_ it."

"Adam, that's silly. You are _allowed_ to be happy. Life _doesn't_ work that way. You don't have bad _because_ you have good. You have bad; sometimes, but that helps you appreciate the good. You don't know Roman is hurt... or... God forbid... dead. We don't know Jason and Dean's fate either. But, it has _nothing_ to do with being too happy, that is just _silly_." Heath tried to make Adam feel better, Seth nodded and completely agreed with Heath.

Adam let a few more tears fall. "No... anytime in my life, when I got too happy, I had to pay for it. Ma... the family under the bridge... Cena... I got beat up by a lot of johns... then... Calaway... it's like I'm not allowed to be happy... so... Roman is the payment this time..." He put his face in his hands and cried like he'd never cried before. Hr cried even harder than when he was locked in Calaway's dungeon.

Seth and Heath's worry for their lovers was replaced by a worry they could actually do something about. They sat with Adam in the middle. Heath wrapped Adam in his arms and Seth rubbed Adam's back.

"Adam, please. Honey, I'm sure this isn't good for the baby. Wait till we know something..." He was interrupted by Adam.

" _I know_! I know, Roman _is_ dead!" Adam wailed and kept sobbing. He was utterly broken and inconsolable.

Heath looked at Adam's quaking body then he looked at Seth. His eyes were filled with helplessness. He didn't know what to do or say to help Adam.

Seth shrugged. "Adam, please, think of the baby. This isn't good for either of you. Adam, please. Maybe you should lay down." It was all Seth could think of. Heath agreed.

Heath and Seth managed to get Adam to the bedroom. They knew he now slept in Roman's room, so that's where they took him. Between the two of them, Heath and Seth got Adam into the bed.

Adam lay on his back, his hands on his abdomen. He tried to stop crying. "Stay... with... me..." The blond hiccuped out the words.

"You know we will, honey. We need _you_ too. You've always taken care of us, now, it's our turn... no... we'll take care of each other." Seth whispered. His voice was tear filled as were his eyes. His mind was back on Dean. What _if_ Adam was right, what if happiness came at a price?

"Always, you'll _always_ be my other babies." Adam half sobbed, half whimpered. Seth and Heath crawled onto the bed and curled up to Adam. Adam wrapped an arm around each younger man. Together, they drew strength from each other.

Despite all the stress and worry, the three former prostitutes were soon in a deep sleep. They felt safe with each other.

Three men stood next to the bed. "I told you they would be here." Jason whispered to Dean and Roman. The three Detectives smiled as they looked at the bed.

Heath and Seth were curled around Adam, who had his arms around the other two. They could also see the dried tear tracks on their lover's faces.

"I wish we would've had a chance to call them. They must have seen the news. It had to scare them to death. Poor babies." Roman also whispered to his companions in arms.

"Think Adam told them about the baby? Guess we'd better keep quite until we know." Dean whispered with a smile. Roman had told them about the baby on the way to the apartment. Roman had been worried to death about Adam hearing the news and how that would affect their child.

"Probably just blurted it out like I did. We both tend to blabber when we're worried. Come on, we'd better wake them." Roman spoke as he went to rub Adam's foot.

"Adam, baby... wake up, sweetheart." Roman spoke in a normal voice as he gently shook Adam's foot.

"Petal, come on, Daddy is here." Jason gently caressed Heath's cheek. He fixed a glance at Dean who'd snickered at the nicknames Jason used for Heath and himself.

Jason glared at his fellow Detective. Dean shrugged and bit his lip, but his eyes were filled with mischief. He too leaned over and gave Seth a gentle nudge. "Hey Seth, wake up." Dean had a pet name for Seth, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, unlike Jay.

Heath was the first to stir. His eyes fluttered open. He saw Jason standing next to the bed. It took him a moment to understand he wasn't dreaming.

"Jay-Jay! You're _alive_! Oh Daddy!" Heath jumped out of the bed and into Jason's arms. He threw his arms around Jason's neck and began to plaster the Detective's face with kisses.

Seth and Adam began to awaken when their sleep addled brains heard Heath yell. "Dean! Oh Dean!" Seth too jumped out of the bed. He didn't jump into Dean's arms, but he did hug Dean like a pair of pliers.

Adam looked from Dean and Seth to Heath and Jason. He let out a whimper, Roman wasn't there.

"Baby, I'm here." Roman said softly as he shook Adam's leg as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Oh God, Roman!" Adam slid out of the bed and went to Roman. He planted a kiss on Roman's lips that made everyone blush, including Roman.

The three couples continued to reunite for a few minutes. Adam came back to reality first. "Oh Ro! Why didn't you _call_? I just _knew_ you were dead! Are you hungry? I have a plate for you. There's enough for everyone. Oh why didn't you call?!" Adam gave Roman's chest a halfhearted slap.

Roman smiled. "We didn't have a chance. I'm sorry, I should have found a way to _make_ time. I'm also sorry you worried so much. Yeah, I'm starving. Oh sweetheart, I am so, so sorry. I love you." He gave Adam a kiss.

In the kitchen/dining area, Seth, Heath, and Adam busily put the left over cashew chicken and fried rice in pans to warm. As usual, the restaurant owner had give Adam enough to feed an army, and he was even more grateful than usual.

Roman was telling what had happened at the warehouse. "... their truck finally pulled up. It was the first time we'd actually seen any activity. As soon as we saw the first stolen goods, we made our move. What we didn't know, was that the entire gang was also in the truck; fully armed. Unfortunately, they came out like enemy soldiers, shooting anything that moved. They killed one of their own. Shawn dropped a guy who was taking a bead on me. Three others went down before their leader surrendered." He paused to take a sip of iced tea.

Seth looked at Dean. "All of that, over a bunch of stolen fans and air conditioners? Seems kind of extreme..." He turned back to the stove to stir the rice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, as did Shawn and Hunter. We did some deeper investigation. They had stuffed the stolen merchandise with pure cocaine. Biggest international drug bust in the history of the city. Millions and millions of dollars worth and the best thing is, it's now off the streets. It also explains why it was so drawn out, they had good reason to be wary. At least the stakeouts are done. Now, it's just hours and hours of paperwork." Roman had a satisfied smile on his face.

Adam went over and hugged his man. "You saved a lot of lives tonight. Oh, you should have called! I was... I just _knew_ Lady Luck had presented her bill. I told them... oh... I... hold me... just fucking hold me..." Adam collapsed into Roman lap.

Roman wrapped his arms around Adam. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We were just so swamped. I promise, right now to you and Baby Reigns, I will find the time to call if a situation like that comes up again. I told Dean and Jay about the baby too... I kinda blurted it out that I had to get home. I was sure you'd see the news and panic. I said you don't need the stress, it would be dangerous for the baby. I'm home _and_ I'm safe. I love you." Roman softly kissed Adam's lips. The other two couples smiled at Roman and Adam.

"Congratulations guys! I guess we can say it now. Seth and I are truly pleased for you. Can we baby sit?" Dean spoke in a different voice, softer than usual.

"No, we're the baby sitters! Adam? Right?" Heath's hands were on his hips defiantly. Jason stood behind him and nodded.

Adam was now relaxed enough to laugh a bit. "You will have to fight it out with Shawn and Hunter..." Adam paused and whispered something in Roman's ear. Roman grinned and nodded, Adam spoke again.

"Roman and I have talked. We would like it if the four of you would be Baby Reigns' Godparents. Would you?" Adam looked with hope at the four other men.

Adam and Roman had both wanted their closest and dearest friends to be the baby's Godparents. They had thought about the Helmsley's but decided, as they were the honorary grandparents, Dean, Jason, Seth and Heath would be Godparents. Four Godparents was unusual, but it was the only fair choice they could make.

The two other couples spoke at the same time. "Yes!" Hugs, kisses and handshakes were exchanged happily. Food was served and the rest of the talk was about Baby Reigns and the wedding of Jason and Heath.

"You sure you're all right, waiting until January? That's a far cry from September." Adam asked Heath as he chewed a bite of food.

Heath shrugged. "I am now. There really wasn't any other way. Hunter couldn't arrange for every one to be off shift until January. Now, with the weather, I am glad. Flowers have tripled in price and it would be miserable dressed up, if the heat doesn't break. It will be beautiful in January, especially if it snows. It also gives me a lot more time to plan. I'm only going to have _one_ wedding, it has to be perfect." Heath explained to the others.

"Hunter was really upset he couldn't fix it for September, but, that's when a lot of guys start going for the holiday vacation slots, so they can have trade days, it's quite a free-for-all. Keeps Hunter busy, just doing rosters. I always worked the holidays to help out, but now..." Roman expounded then rubbed Adam's abdomen.

Adam grinned. "It's okay for this year, but you will have to be here for the baby's first Christmas next year. Oh, it is so … strange to say things like that." He placed his hand over Roman's. Together, they "held" their baby.

"That is so sweet. You two are going to be great parents. I really don't mind moving the wedding. Gives Heath and I more time as he said. Have you told the guys at Jericho's?" Jason asked as he took a last bite of food.

Adam explained about seeing Evan at the Doctor's. "... so, I guess I will call him tomorrow, and tell Evan he can spread the news." He chewed on an ice cube after he spoke.

The easy, lighthearted banter continued. Roman, Dean and Jason cleaned up while Adam, Seth and Heath talked. Adam showed off the shirt and panda Roman had bought. They also looked at the guest room that Adam occupied and started talking about a nursery lay out.

Finally, around three thirty, Roman and Adam bid the others good night as the two other couples left for home. The expectant parents went right to bed. Exhaustion had hit both Roman and Adam like a brick wall. The tension of the evenings events added to the physical as well as mental tiredness.

Adam lay in Roman's arms. "I was so sure you were... dead. I thought for sure Lady Luck had taken her payment. Heath and Seth made me realize how silly the idea is. That we have to have bad so we appreciate the good. So... anyway... I am so happy you are alright. I love you, Lieutenant Reigns." He rattled on like he tended to do when he was tired.

Roman pulled Adam closer. "I'm glad they came over to be with you, and told you how silly your idea was. I was starting to worry about you and the Lady Luck thing. Thank Shawn that I _am_ alright. If he hadn't... I might _not_ be here. But, I am. I love you, Adam and you too, Baby Reigns." He kissed Adam's brow then yawned.

The weekend passed quietly. It was nice to have Roman home and not on stakeout. The brunch with their friends ended with a swim at the pool in the gym near the station. It was an indoor pool and not crowded, as you had to be a member or police officer to use the pool.

Roman was back at work and Adam went to his classes. On Thursday, Heath, Seth, Justin, Dolph, JoMo, Evan, Cody and Drew met Adam for lunch at Miss Ruby's. It was a wonderful reunion.

All the boys from Jericho's, along with Heath and Seth had pitched in and bought Adam his first official baby present. It was a basket, filled with all kinds of nursery needs.

The basket was themed from Adam's favorite cartoon characters; Loony Tunes. There were crib sheets, four baby bottles, hooded towel, wash cloth, a sleeper with matching booties and two onesies, all with Loony Tune characters. It made Adam weep with joy.

Miss Ruby was also happy for Adam and Roman. She gave the group of handsome young men free desserts to celebrate. She also promised to teach Adam how to make fresh baby food, instead of the jarred crap full of chemicals.

That Saturday, Adam had his first driving lesson at the police training track. Roman was proud as he watched. Adam took to driving like a duck to water. He could even parallel park perfectly by the second lesson on the next Saturday. Adam added the driver's manual to his nightly study routine.

It had been a month since Adam and Roman had found out about the baby. September was like the rest of the summer; no rain and no break in the heat. Crops had died in the fields and the price of vegetables had gone through the roof. So far, meat, poultry and dairy were still affordable, but poultry had started to be affected. If it didn't rain soon, the mid west would be declared even more of a disaster area. To make matters worse, the south was flooding. It was the strangest summer for weather in years.

Suddenly, during the second week of September, the weather broke. A cold front finally made it over the Rocky Mountains. At first the rains were like a water fall, which lead to fears of flooding as the ground was baked so hard. But then, it changed so a slower, soaking style rain. The parched earth seemed to rejoice as grass turned green over night. The very air was fresh and alive.

Adam loved the rain, and hated wearing the rain gear Roman bought for him, along with a huge, over-sized umbrella. However, for the health and welfare of Baby Reigns, Adam behaved and wore it even if it did make him roll his eyes.

Roman was more relaxed as well. The crime rate fell as fast as the rain. It finally gave all the Detectives and their Chiefs a chance to catch up on their back log of paperwork, and smaller cases. It was like a vacation at work.

The refurbishment of the Pink Cigar was finally finished. Roman and Adam were warmly greeted by Chris Jericho, when they attended the grand reopening.

"Congratulations! The boys told me about the baby. Adam you are going to be a wonderful father, you too, Detective Reigns. You take care of Adam, he is very special to me." Chris gave Adam a hug and shook Roman's hand.

"My name is Roman, Chris. No need to be formal. Don't worry, I'm taking very good care of him. You've done a fantastic job, the place looks great." Roman nodded as he looked around the bar.

The Pink Cigar was no longer a dive, it was a truly modern upscale gay bar. It was decorated in warm, inviting earth tones. Gone was the area where Adam once met with clients, the area was now all open and turned into a dance floor. However, there were a few dark corners for legitimate, romantic rendezvous. Mark Henry was there, and his job was to make sure _no_ prostitution occurred in the bar. He grinned when he saw his little Adam.

Adam yelped when he his feet left the ground as Mark Henry picked him up. "Mark! Put me down, please! Don't squeeze so hard, you will squish the baby! Adam protested but with a smile. He was just as happy to see the huge man.

Mark Henry's eyes flew open. He very gently set Adam down. "You gonna be a daddy?" His bright, white smile was blinding against his dark skin.

Adam nodded and pulled Roman over to him. "Yes, we are. You're gonna be Uncle Mark Henry?"

"You bet I am. Congratulations, to both of you. Your party is at the booth over there. First Little Red getting married, now you being a daddy. I am so happy for you boys. Hey, Drew, show them to their table please. I'll see you, enjoy yourselves." Mark Henry smiled and went to the bar. Johnny Ace had called for him.

Drew happily led Adam and Roman to the booth were Heath and Jason were seated. Greetings were exchanged. Drew took Roman's order for a lite beer, and Adam's for cranberry juice and Sprite. Before he returned with their drinks, Dean and Seth arrived. More greetings were exchanged.

The extra special guests arrived. Madame Mayor, Vicki Guerrero, entered the bar with Shawn and Hunter. She wanted to see how well the old dive had cleaned up, and to make sure it wasn't just a cosmetic cover for more prostitution. Her mind was now back on cleaning up the streets.

Madame Mayor only stayed an hour. Shawn and Hunter were finally able to relax. They joined Adam's group at their booth.

Shawn sat down with a sigh. "Well, she is finally satisfied that the area has improved. She said we can stop the crack down and concentrate on other things. It's about fucking time." The Chief of Police growled out his words.

"You did a good job, Shawn, I told you she would be pleased. Now, maybe you can finally relax." Hunter exclaimed with a kiss to his husband's cheek. He knew how stressed the Mayor had kept him. Hunter was extremely proud of Shawn.

"Now maybe we can do some real good at the shelter. She was impressed with the idea, told me to go ahead and get started. Little does she know, we've been going so long..." Shawn laughed. The Mayor had never known Shawn's Shelter was already up and running.

The subject was changed by Heath. "Oh my god, I didn't know he would be here. Adam, it's Bret Hart." Heath nodded to the multimillionaire who'd just entered the bar.

Roman pulled Adam closer. It made Adam smile. "Don't worry, babe. I'm all yours, for as long as you want me." Adam gave Roman a soft kiss on the cheek.

Chris was busy with Bret. He was showing the man around the bar. Adam was pleased to see Bret warmly embrace Evan as the young man took a break. Evan was working as a bar tender with Johnny Ace. Evan apparently took over with Bret as Chris went back to where Wade was seated with some of Johnny Ace's friends.

"They are coming over here." Seth leaned over and whispered in Adam's ear. He was worried, but wasn't exactly sure why. Adam had said things ended well with Bret, but, Seth couldn't shake the feeling that welled up inside.

Adam could tell Seth was concerned. "It's okay, Seth. I told you we parted as friends. I'm with Roman, Bret can't do _anything_ to change that. Besides, look he is with Evan." He whispered back to his friend with confidence.

When Adam looked to see where Bret and Evan were, he nearly jumped, Bret Hart was standing at their table. Adam smiled at his former client. Roman stiffened, but managed a friendly smile.

"Hello, Bret. I didn't know you were going to be here. " Adam spoke in a friendly voice. However, he managed to hide the wince, as Roman held his hand a bit to tightly. When he wiggled his fingers, Roman loosened his grip. He gave Adam an apologetic look. Adam smiled at Roman.

"Well, I thought I'd better see what my... money was going to. They did a wonderful job. How have you been?" Bret's eyes never left Adam as he spoke.

"Yes, it's a wonderful place. Let me introduce you..." Adam started, "Dean, Seth, Jason, Heath, Hunter and Shawn... and this is Roman Reigns, Lieutenant Roman Reigns, my boyfriend." Adam still thought boyfriend sounded like high school, but he couldn't say lover, that was too personal.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Hart. Adam has told me how good you were to him." Roman stood and very firmly shook Bret's hand. His eyes bore into Hart's.

"Well, after all, Adam is very special. By the way he is glowing, he must be very happy." Bret nodded to Roman.

"Well, pregnant people do glow!" Heath blurted out the words before he could stop them. He hadn't really meant to say the words.

Adam fired Heath a wide eyed look. Heath's face wrinkled into a look of apology. He shrank back and hung his head.

Bret stared at Adam. "Well, that _is_ news. Congratulations. Adam, and you as well Lieutenant Reigns. When is the blessed event." His brow arched as he spoke, but his voice was warm.

"Late March or very early April, and before you ask, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl. We decided we want to be surprised. It's more fun that way. I'm so happy, Bret." Adam grinned and held on to Roman's hand. He gave Roman's hand a squeeze to let him know how much he loved him. Roman beamed at Adam. They were in their own little bubble of love.

Bret wished Adam and Roman another congratulations. He bid goodbye to the others and went to join Evan, who was back behind the bar. Bret settled on a bar stool, his mind began to spin. He got a sudden thought, a smirk broke out on his handsome face.

Adam turned to Heath. "I am _not_ mad at you. It's good that he knows. Cheer up." He tousled Heath's red hair playfully. Heath grinned and hugged Adam. Bret was soon forgotten as the dancing began. The rest of the grand opening of The Pink Cigar passed without incident.

By the end of the week, the rains had stopped. The air was fresh and clean, the grass green and the early fall flowers were the colors of fireworks. Adam enjoyed being out and attending his classes. The walk across the campus to the bus stop was lined with more beautiful flowers. That morning, Adam realized his pants were getting tight around the waist. Roman promised him a trip to the men's maternity shop tomorrow. They were both excited about it. He was now lost in the thought of holding his sweet baby.

Adam was brought of his reverie when he heard his name called. "Adam Copeland? Are you Adam Joseph Copeland?" The man was dressed like a normal student. Maybe he was a classmate, Adam wasn't sure.

"Yes, I am. Are you in one of my classes?" Adam gave the man a look of questions with a raised brow.

The man had an envelope in his hand. "No, but this is for you..." He held the envelope out to Adam.

Adam took the envelope without a thought. The stranger spoke again, "... You have been served. Have a nice day." The man seemed to vanish into thin air.

Adam looked at the envelope. He sat down on the bench that was close by. His fingers trembled as he opened the envelope. A bad feeling washed over him as he did.

Adam let out an anguished whimper as he read the letter that was in the envelope. Bret Hart was suing him for custody of the baby. Full custody of... Baby Hart.

Lady Luck had finally presented her _real_ bill.

 ** _Please Review!_**

 _ **A/N:** I will only be able to update once a week. Things have come up and I just don't have time to update twice. Hopefully things will become normal again in a couple of weeks and I can update twice. I hope you understand. I will update every Sunday. Thank you so much for your love and support of this story. All the best for a blessed day, Lady Dragonsblood._


	31. Adam's Dilemma

Roman, Jason and Dean looked when the door to their office burst open and Adam came flying in. They all knew immediately that something was wrong.

"IgotthispaperBretissuingforcustodyofthebaby!" Adam spit the words out so fast, it came in one unintelligible sentence. Adam's hazel eyes held the look of a frantic wild-man.

Roman looked at Jason and Dean. The two Detectives quietly got up and left the room. It didn't mean that they didn't care, but they saw that Roman wanted to be alone with Adam.

When they _were_ alone, Roman sat Adam down in his office chair. Roman sat on the edge of his desk. "Now, breathe, go slow, and tell me again." Roman held Adam's face gently in his hands, so he could calm Adam, and hopefully make his blond focus.

Adam took a deep breath. "I got this paper. Roman, Bret is suing me, for full custody of the baby. He claims the baby is _his_! What could he possibly be thinking?" He was near tears as he held the envelop out for Roman to take.

Roman took a deep breath of his own before he exploded. "I guess he figures it's possible. You _did_ sleep with him, just a few days before we first slept together..." He looked up from the paper when Adam whimpered.

"You're... you... think... I _am_ a whore... I... thought..." Adam stood, he was a mix of anger and sadness. He slapped Roman's face so hard it stung his hand. Adam then fled from the office, leaving his backpack behind.

Roman reeled from Adam's slap. It had come so fast and so furious it took him a moment to gather himself enough to chase after Adam. He didn't think Adam was a whore, he was just trying to state why Bret thought he had a reason to make the claim.

"Adam! Adam!" Roman called out as he ran down the hall. He came to a halt when Shawn came down the hallway.

"Shawn! Have you seen Adam?" Roman asked in a frantic tone. There was an obvious red mark on his cheek from Adam's slap.

Shawn's brow was arched as he looked at Roman. "Yes... he ran past me, trying not to cry. He went out... what's happened?"

"Not now." Roman pushed past Shawn, something he would never dream of doing normally, and went towards the door that opened to the outside. He opened the door and scanned the area for Adam. There was no sign of his boy.

Roman threw up his hands. "Baby, I didn't think that..." He sank down on the bench that sat near the front door. He knew in his head Adam was... gone.

Adam ran as far as he could before a stitch in his side stopped him. He looked around. Adam had no idea where he was. He was heartbroken. Roman had accused him of being a whore.

Adam had thought Roman was different. He had really believed Roman when he said his past didn't matter. Adam realized it was all just a ruse to get in his pants, and that shattered his heart. He suddenly remembered where he could go.

Roman sat in Shawn's office and tried to calm down. Roman was so upset, Shawn called Hunter to help. Hunter made Roman drink a shot of the whiskey he kept hidden for extra stressful situations.

Shawn pulled the wrinkled paper out of Roman's hand. He figured maybe the paper would give a clue as to what was going on. He fell into the chair as he read. Shawn handed the paper to Hunter and lit a cigarette. Hunter growled as he finished reading.

"Never did trust that multimillionaire. I _knew_ he had a strange vibe about him. What _is_ he to Adam to make this claim?" Hunter asked Roman. Roman looked like a broken toy that had been tossed in the corner and forgotten.

Roman started to mutter. "Client of Adam's... spoiled Adam... clothes, anything Adam wanted. Adam went to see him on a Monday, to tell him goodbye. It's complicated, but I understood, dear God, I _understood_. Adam wanted to know... what it would be like to decide for himself to have sex or not... part of his past... you know... no free will to decide. He cared enough about Bret, he decided to... sleep with Bret one last time... he told me... I was jealous, but I understood, and Adam had come back... to me... we went to the drive-in movie on Friday of the same week... that night... we... oh it was the best night of our lives... we made the baby that night... I _know_ it in my heart... I love Adam... _and_ the baby... _our_ baby..." Roman broke down. He didn't cry, but his body trembled like he was walking naked in a blizzard.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other. They both went to Roman. Hunter spoke first. "Okay, son. I can't see why Adam would run away. You said you understood about Hart. You feel the baby is yours, so why _did_ Adam run away?" Hunter asked as he poured a shot for himself as Shawn lit another cigarette.

Roman sniffed, his voice muffled as he held his head in his hands. "He came in frantic. I finally got Adam to calm down enough for him to tell me about Hart. I read the paper. All I said was, I guess Hart figured it was possible. I said you did sleep with him not long before we did. That's when he slapped me and ran out. He tried to say something... he said I thought he was a whore! I would _never_... I _love_ him..." When Roman finished, the tears finally flowed.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't see why Adam would run away either." He looked at Shawn with a helpless expression on his face.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Well, I can! You men! Roman, you _did_ call him a whore.. not in so many words... but, it's what he heard in his mind when you brought up his sleeping with Bret, then with you, all with in a few days of each other. Don't you see, to Adam, that _was_ saying he was a whore for sleeping with Bret." Shawn winced every time he said "whore", he hated the horrible word.

"I have to find him, tell him that's _not_ what I meant! What if I... I can't lose him! I love, Adam! I want to marry him some day!" Roman raised his head and looked at Shawn with utter despair.

Shawn smiled a bit. "Does Adam _know_ that?" He raised his brow as his turquoise eyes looked hard at Roman. The boy could be his own worst enemy at times. Roman very rarely spoke what he thought.

Roman shook his head. "No. I didn't want to pressure Adam. He needed to live life as a normal person for a while. Then, once we found out about the baby, I was afraid to mention marriage. I thought Adam would think I was only asking him because of the baby..." Roman felt so fucking helpless.

"Well, at least you had _some_ sense there. Adam would have thought that. Better to wait for talk of marriage. Go home... no, wait... I'll have someone drive you... you won't be able to work. We'll come by later and bring the truck. Give Hunt your keys. That's an order, Lieutenant." Shawn spoke firmly and picked up the phone on his desk.

While Shawn made his call, Hunter knelt down and spoke to Roman. "You'll fix this son. He loves you, too. When Adam remembers that, he will talk. You will fight Hart together. Adam needs time right now. This was a shock to him. You just happened to be the target. Now, go get your things and go home." Hunter stood.

Roman got to his feet. "I hope you're right, Hunter. Oh dear God, I hope you are right." He slowly left Shawn's office and went to his own. He felt like a zombie as he walked the long hallway.

Roman was glad Dean and Jason were still gone. He gathered up his brief case. He let out a slight whimper when he saw Adam's abandoned backpack. He picked it up lovingly. He slung it over his shoulder, then picked up his own brief case. Roman left his office.

Adam got off the bus. He walked three blocks, then up the long curved driveway. Adam had gone to the only place he could think of; Jericho's.

Adam walked up the steps. An icy chill went up his spine. He recalled the night he as dumped, broken and naked on the same steps. Roman had been his savior angel. Adam's tears started anew as he thought of Roman. He could barely see the doorbell through the tears.

Wade was stunned. He saw Adam standing on the step, tears falling like the recent rains. "Adam? Come in... are you alright?" Wade asked as he gently pulled Adam into the house.

"Can... can... I... stay... here?" Adam hiccuped through his tears.

Chris heard Adam's tear filled voice and came out of his office. "Adam, of course, this will always be home to you. Evan!" Chris called out towards the basement stairs.

Evan appeared quickly. "Take Adam up to his old room..." He leaned in and whispered in Evan's ear... "Find out what's wrong, but be gentle." Chris stated with a nod.

Evan returned the nod and led the robot-like Adam up the stairs. Chris looked at Wade with a shrug. Together they went back to the office.

"...And then... Roman basically called me a whore... oh Evan... what am I going to do now?" Adam started sobbing again.

It had taken Evan the better part of an hour to get the story out of Adam. One thing Evan knew, somehow, it was all a horrible misunderstanding between Adam and Roman. He'd seen them together, if two people were ever in love, it was those two. Evan was also upset that Bret would do that to Adam and Detective Reigns. Bret was still in town, Evan thought maybe he could talk to him.

Adam lay on his old bed, and cuddled a pillow against him. He really felt awful. Before he could stop it, he started to wretch. Evan got the trash can up on the bed just in time. Adam threw up, seemingly from his heels

Evan left Adam long enough to hurry to the bathroom for a wet wash cloth and towel. Adam dry heaved for a few moments. Just as Evan moved the trash can and started to wipe Adam's face, the bedroom door opened.

"I will take care of him." Bret Hart said firmly as he stepped into the room. Evan had completely forgotten Bret was taking him to a casual dinner with Jesse Ventura, just to keep business contact.

Evan had no choice, Bret had paid him, he had to obey. He gave Adam a sympathetic look. Adam gave Evan a nod, if anyone understood it was him.

"Thanks, Evan. That was the first time I've been sick. Thank you..." Adam smiled at Evan. He rolled onto his side and faced the wall. He didn't want to see Bret.

Bret stopped Evan. "Call this number. Tell then to cancel tonight. We will do it on Monday." He gave Evan a business card.

"Yes, Bret. Bret... he's... be _gentle_... please." Evan left before Bret could say anything else to him.

In the hall, Evan stopped. He had to help Adam. A thought crossed his mind. He only hoped it was the right thought. He went down to make the call Bret had requested, and do something else.

"Adam, baby? Why are you here? I thought you lived with Reigns." Bret asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Leave me alone, Bret. How could you do _this_ to me? How could you even _want_ to take my baby... _my_ baby." Adam spoke to the wall. He still felt sick and didn't want Bret there.

"Oh... guess you got the papers. I want my child, Adam. This could be my only chance. I still love you. You could come to Canada with me. If you do, I will drop the suit." Bret spoke softly, but firmly. He wanted his baby, Adam or not.

Adam couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It made him feel even more ill. "Bret... I told you... I thought we were behind this. I thought we were friends. The baby could be yours, I guess, but it could also be Roman's. You would do that? Trap me into going to Canada? I wont give up my baby, ever. If I have to, I will counter sue you. Now, leave me alone, I don't feel good."

"I'm calling the Doctor." Bret pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and searched for Ross' number.

Adam turned to Bret. "Don't. I'm fine, it's all the upset. He will ask why Roman... he'll ask too many questions. I'll feel better when you leave and drop the suit. Bret, you... my baby." He rolled back over as he fought off another wave of nausea. Adam wanted... Roman.

Roman sat on the window seat and stared, seventy three stories down to the street. He hoped one of those people was Adam, coming home.

Shawn and Hunter were in the kitchen, they spoke in low whispers. They were as worried about Adam as Roman was. Neither Seth nor Heath had seen Adam, or so they told him. He hadn't gone to the shelter or The Pink Cigar. Jericho said he hadn't seen Adam since the grand opening. Roman's only hope was one of them was lying, and Adam was safe, and not wandering the streets.

Shawn had put Titus and Darren on alert to look out for Adam. The two officers might clown around, but if any cops on patrol could find Adam, it would be O'Neil and Young.

Roman wandered into the kitchen. He reached up to into one of the highest cupboards over the stove. He pulled out a dusty, unopened bottle of whiskey. He'd gotten it as a birthday gift a couple of years ago. Roman meant to re-gift it to Hunter, but forgot.

Roman started to open the bottle. Shawn laid a hand on Roman's arm. "Son, _that's_ a hard road." His raspy voice said so much more as did the haunted look in his eye.

Roman knew Shawn was a recovering alcoholic. He knew Shawn didn't want him solving problems with a bottle; Shawn was right.

"You're right. Hunter, I meant to give this to you, take it." Roman held the bottle for Hunter to take. Hunter took it with a nod. He'd keep it at work, along with the other.

"Where the fuck is he?" Roman cried out in anguish. He didn't know what to do. It didn't matter that he was a Detective, his baby boy was missing. He looked at the older men for help.

"Just remember, no news is good news. He's not in a hospital. O'Neil and Young are keeping an eye out. Adam is going to go somewhere he feels safe. I wonder..." Shawn was interrupted when Roman's land line telephone rang.

Roman ran to the phone and grabbed it before it rang again. "Hello... Evan... oh yes... sorry... what?... he is?... Jericho lied to me... oh... Hart is there now... Evan, I am coming, don't tell _anyone..._ alright... and Evan, thank you... yes... see you..." Roman hung up and spun on his heels.

"Adam _is_ at Jericho's. Hart is there too. I'm going. I'm going to get both my babies." Roman grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

"Hunt, we'd better follow him." Shawn looked at his husband with a knowing look.

"Lets go, sexy boy. We could be saving Bret Hart's life... if we must." Hunter gave Shawn a kiss. The two Chiefs left the apartment and followed after Roman.

"Adam, why won't you come to Canada? You and the baby would want for nothing, and you would be back in your home country. You wouldn't have to work. You could be a full time parent. You know how I feel about you. I would have a heir to leave my business to." Bret tried to make the argument once again. He refused to give up.

By now, Adam sat up in the bed. His nausea had passed, for the most part. He tried to listen, to give Bret a chance to explain. Adam was confused. Bret's offer was good. He'd love to be at home with the baby, and with Bret, he could do that.

Adam also wanted to work. Help people get off the street, help them learn how to make a life for themselves. Sure, it would mean day care, but, that wasn't so bad. The baby would learn early to get along with others, be sociable.

The blond scrubbed his face with his hands. "I _want_ to work, to help people. I don't want to live in a gilded cage. Only be taken out when you need a dinner companion. That's not a relationship, that's a business arrangement... still makes me a whore, doesn't it?" Adam looked hard at Bret. His hazel eyes were red rimmed and filled with confusion.

Bret shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Adam. You know why, but I'm certainly not asking you to be my... employee. I guess you can work, if you want to. I'll hire a nanny anyway. You'll never have to go places with me if you don't want to. I just want my baby, and I want it born in Canada, please?"

Adam shook his head. "It's so... cold and businesslike, Bret. What if a paternity test shows the baby is Roman's?"

"Yes, Hart, what if the baby _is_ mine?" Roman asked as he burst into the room. Evan had been watching, and quietly let Roman in through the back door, so Chris wouldn't know.

Adam's eyes grew wide, and his heart banged. How had Roman found him so quickly? What would he say? What was going to happen now?

Bret stood up to face Roman. "You answer first. What if a paternity test shows the baby is _mine_? What will you do then? Abandon Adam as a whore?" He spoke with a fire in his eyes. Reigns was a threat to his plan and he didn't like it.

Roman didn't hesitate, he looked at Adam and spoke. "If the baby turned out, not to be mine, it wouldn't matter. I'd love it as if it were and I would _never_ abandon Adam, for any reason, _nor_ his baby. Adam, you are _not_ a whore, I never said it, or thought it. I only meant, that I guessed Hart had reason to think the baby could be his. I understood, Adam, I told you that. Do you think if it bothered me I would have pursued our relationship? I love you, Adam, and the baby, no matter who the father is. The baby is part of you, and I love _all_ of you, warts and all. My warts are just as prominent, but you love me despite them. I am so sorry if my words came out wrong. I never, in a billion years, _meant_ to hurt you. I love you, baby boy." He spoke from his very soul. His stormy eyes pierced Adam's heart.

Adam flew out of the bed and into Roman's arms. "I'm sorry I slapped you. Everything was just so fucked up. I took it out on you. I shouldn't have run away, but I needed to clear my head. I love you, Roman. I truly do love you, so damn much!" He kissed the slight bruise on Roman's cheek. Roman wrapped Adam in his arms. He inhaled Adam's scent and found instant comfort.

Adam turned in Roman's arms. He looked at Bret. "See Bret, this is what I want. Someone who loves me, even when I fuck up. Someone who will love this baby, no matter what. Someone who will work hard, and break his back to provide. Not just reach into a bank account and have money solve the problem. Someone who will not put me in a gilded cage. Someone who will let me take care of him, and love him in return. Bret, you _are_ a good man... drop the suit. _Don't_ do this, please." Adam's voice was filled with passion. His eyes plead with Bret.

Bret looked at the couple. Envy burned through him. They had something he could never have because of all the prenuptial crap his attorney's put in place. He could never ask anyone, especially someone he loved, to go through all that. However, a baby, his baby would have a bypass... Bret could have someone to love and share the business with. He shook his head.

"I _can't_ do that, Adam. There is a chance like it or not, that the baby _is_ mine. If it is mine, he or she has the right to inherit my business. Would you deny that to a child. I can't drop the suit, I'm sorry but I just can't. If you won't come to Canada, then it will be for full custody. Fight me if you must, but I can afford the best lawyers..." Bret was halted by Adam.

"Wait... you wore a condom! You can't possibly be the father!" Adam remembered that he saw Bret put the condom on, at his insistence.

Bret scoffed "Well, maybe you should sue the condom company, it had a hole in it. I didn't get a chance to tell you."

Adam sighed. "Maybe I should."

Roman sighed as well. "We'll solve this easily. A paternity test. Until then, leave Adam alone. He's had enough stress." Roman spoke firmly with a face of stone.

Bret nodded. "I will speak to my lawyer. I'll be in town for a while. You'll hear from me. Just... my offer stands, Adam." He gave Adam a smile. Bret then left the room. He needed to make arrangements with Jericho for Evan to be free on Monday evening.

When Bret was gone, Roman and Adam spoke at the same time. "I'm so sorry..." The reunited couple laughed, then hugged.

Roman held Adam close. "I honestly didn't mean to make it sound like you were... you know. I won't say that word..." He paused and held Adam's face gently in his hands. "Please, promise me if we fight, don't runaway. I was terrified something had happened to you, that would break my heart. You can storm to your room, slam doors, break dishes, anything, even hit me, but don't runaway, please?" He looked at Adam with eyes that begged.

"I promise. I was just so angry, not at you, really, but at the situation. Damn condom. I'm sorry I took it out on you. Roman, what you said... was beautiful. Take me home?" Adam nuzzled against Roman. The Islander's scent calmed him.

Roman and Adam went down stairs. Evan sat on the bottom step. He was pleased to see the couple together. He stood to let them pass.

Adam stopped to hug Evan. "Thank you, Evan. You're a good person. You call me anytime, I'll be there for you." He hugged Evan again.

"Look, I can't promise, but I'll try to talk to Bret. He's not bad at heart, just so lonely. I think it scares him. You take care of that baby." Evan replied as he walked to the door with the couple.

"I thank you too, Evan. You're a good kid. Anytime you need anything, just ask." Roman tousled Evan's mop of black hair playfully.

Roman led Adam down the driveway to where he'd parked the truck. He never noticed the vehicle that was parked just up the block as he opened the passenger door for Adam.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other. "Looks like our boys made up. Let's go home, Hunt. I'm exhausted, and Gunner needs us." Shawn gave Hunter's thigh a squeeze as he spoke.

Hunter waited for Roman to pull away, then he started the truck and drove home.

"Roman, I am all for a paternity test, but I don't want to do anything to put the baby at risk. I wish he'd just drop this. I know in my heart it's your baby." Adam pressed his concern as they drove towards downtown.

"I guess it's like Evan said, Hart is lonely. I guess too, having all the money in the world isn't everything. I'd rather be poor and have love. I agree, nothing _will_ be done that will harm the baby, I won't allow it. I know it's my baby, it was created by love." Roman picked up Adam's hand and kissed it.

"I'm still sorry I acted so stupidly. Did I hurt you?" Adam caressed Roman's slightly bruised cheek.

"No, just... shocked more than anything. You have a mean left hook, though. Let's just forget what happened at the station. Adam, I meant what I said, no matter what, I love you, and the baby." Roman stated firmly as they pulled in the Hancock Building residential parking.

The couple forgot about the earlier events of the day. Adam put on a pot of tomato soup while Roman sliced cheese. It was their easy comfort meal, tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They ate, then cleaned up the kitchen.

For once, Adam put off doing his homework right away. He and Roman took a shower and changed into their sleeping pants and tee shirts.

Adam then settled on the couch to study. Roman went over some paperwork he'd brought home. The radio played soft music. Roman sat on the couch, Adam's feet in his lap. He gently rubbed Adam's leg, he had something on his mind and debated bringing it up.

Adam looked up, he saw the confusion on Roman's face. "What is it, babe?" He put down his psychology text book with an arched brow.

Roman sighed. "You know me so well, Adam. What if... What will you do if, for some reason, the baby does turn out be Hart's?" He gripped Adam's ankle. Adam could feel Roman tremble.

Adam looked at Roman. "I... don't know. How can I just, abandon my baby. Bret would go home to Canada... I'd have to be with my baby... but I don't want to leave you. I would be ripped in half. I know it's your baby, Roman, it just _has_ to be." He looked at Roman with utter confusion etched on his face. His moisture filled eyes were again red rimmed.

Roman looked at Adam with emotion clouded eyes. "I wouldn't hold you back, but it would tear my heart out. Adam, if, on the off chance, it is Hart's baby, I meant what I said. I will love it as if it were my own, and I'll help you fight for custody. If you go to Canada, would you... no, I couldn't ask you that..." His words faded. It was too awful to think about.

Adam leaned forward and took Roman's hand. "I'd stay faithful to you, I promise. We'd work it out, somehow. Planes fly to Canada, and _from_ Canada. I won't... I can't give you up... I love you." He and Roman both leaned in closer and kissed softly.

Roman pulled Adam to him, so that Adam's back rested against his chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Adam and laid his hands on Adam's abdomen. Roman's chin rested on Adam's shoulder.

Adam leaned back against Roman, he rested his hands on top of Roman's. It was like they were holding their baby. Adam's head was cocked to the side to make room for Roman's chin.

"Baby Reigns I am going to tell you a story..." Roman began in a soft whisper. "... about a strong Island warrior and the beautiful blond Prince of the mainland..." he was halted when Adam gave a bit of a giggle and snuggled in closer.

Roman weaved a story of the Warrior saving the Prince from the Overlord of the North. He made the story one of the most exciting Adam had ever heard. He listened with rapt attention.

"... and so, the Island Warrior saved the beautiful Prince when he locked the Overlord in a prison of ice. The Warrior wasn't without mercy. He told the Overlord, when he found his true love, he would be released. The Warrior took the Prince home to his Island and claimed him as his own. Nine months later, the Prince gave birth to a Prince and a Princess. The Warrior loved his little family and would keep them safe; forever. They lived happily ever after..." Roman finished the story with a kiss to Adam's cheek.

Adam applauded. "That was a wonderful story. Do you think the Overlord found true love?" Adam asked as he caressed Roman's hands that still rested on his belly.

"Don't know and don't care. Wouldn't it be wonderful if you had twins? They run in my family. My cousins at Precinct fifteen, Jim and Jey are twins. So, it is remotely possible." Roman smirked when he saw Adam's eyes grow wide with shock.

"Twins... I thought that was just for the story! I'd be as fat as an elephant!" Adam gave a shudder at the thought. He wasn't looking forward to stretch marks with one baby, two and he would have to consider plastic surgery!

"Don't care. You'd be the same beautiful person to me. Don't get too worried, I'm sure it's not twins. Guess it would solve the problem, Like King Solomon, one for Hart, one for us." Roman joked, but Adam gasped.

"Roman Joseph Reigns! That is horrible!" Adam was truly upset and taken a back by Roman's words. He made moved to get up.

Roman held tight to Adam. "Whoa there tiger. I _was_ joking and you are right, it was horrible and thoughtless. I'm sorry. I tend to make really bad jokes when I am upset." He caressed Adam till he felt the blond relax.

"Reacted to fast again. I should have known you didn't really mean it. This has me all torn up and flustered as well." Adam leaned back against Roman and was relaxed again.

"I will talk to Jerry Lawler on Monday. He can't actually handle our case, but he can recommend someone. I trust him. Don't worry, baby. I will take care of this. Hart won't win... even if he is proven as the father. I _won't_ lose you or the baby, damn it, I just... can't." Roman pulled Adam closer. He wrapped his legs around Adam as well, like he was putting Adam in a protective cocoon.

Adam believed Roman, he did. However, his mind was flooded with thoughts. What _would_ he do if Bret _was_ the father? What if Bret _did_ win full custody? He would _have_ to go to Canada. He couldn't just let Bret take the baby, especially a newborn. A newborn needed its birth parent.

Adam sighed deeply and melted against Roman. Adam had a real dilemma on his hands.


	32. Love and Adoration

Adam and Roman sat in Jerry Lawler's tiny office in the bustling court house in downtown Chicago. They were waiting for the Prosecuting Attorney to finish up in court downstairs. As usual, things were behind schedule. Their appointment had been for one o'clock in the afternoon, it was now two thirty. Adam would miss his Psychology Class.

Roman watched as Adam's fingers quickly typed out a text message. "Your Professor?" He asked when Adam pressed the send button.

Adam shook his head. "No, Drew McIntyre. Remember, I told you he is in my Psychology class. I asked him to text me the assignments. I just told him I had one of my headaches and couldn't be there today. One thing about college, as long as you show up for tests, they don't care how many classes you miss. Do you need to check in with Hunter?" He asked as he put his phone back in his pocket.

It was Roman's turn to shake his head, as he got up to look out of the window. "No, I have the rest of the day off. He figured we'd run late. Adam, I know it will be embarrassing to answer some of the questions Jerry is sure to ask. He won't judge you. Remember, he treated you well when you pressed the charges?" He was worried. Adam looked so... broken and stressed. He walked over to where Adam sat.

Adam pulled the standing man closer. He laid his truly aching head against Roman. Reigns wrapped his arm around Adam and rubbed his back. Adam simply nodded, this was a nightmare.

Jerry Lawler entered his office. He smiled as he looked at the couple who cuddled each other. Adam and Roman broke apart when they realized the Prosecuting Attorney had entered his office.

Jerry's hands were filled with a stack of file folders. He made his way to his desk and put down the files. He loosened his tie and nearly fell into his chair.

"Sorry. Court ran longer than even I expected. Sit down Reigns and let's see what I can do." Jerry nodded to the empty chair next to Adam. He read the paper Roman placed on his desk.

Roman sat down. "We know you can't take the case, but, we trust you to steer us to someone who can. Hart will have the best, we need someone who won't be intimidated."

Adam wondered if the lawyer had even heard what Roman had said. Jerry never once looked up from the paper. Roman gave a shrug as he glanced at Adam.

"Well, quite a situation. I'm sorry you're going through this. How it came about is your business, so never mind about that. One thing, a paternity test must be done. If Hart is the proven father, you will have a hard row to hoe. Courts don't consider the birth parent as much as they once did. Hart will have no problem proving he can provide for the child. Are you going to counter?" Jerry asked as he finally looked up from the paper. His brow arched at the couple.

"Damn right we are. No way is Hart going to get full custody; _if_ he is the father." Roman spoke firmly, as the head of the family.

Jerry grinned. He liked it when "victims" fought back. "Good. I take it then, Reigns, that you..." He was halted by Roman.

"You're right, I don't care. I love Adam, I love the baby, mine or not. Period..." Roman's firm resolve began to crack, along with his voice." "I can't... lose Adam... I just can't..."

Adam reached over and took Roman's hand. "Help us, Mister Lawler. I've lost enough in my life. I will _not_ lose my child. Do you understand me?" His hazel eyes burned with the anger that pain brought. The pain of loss and defeat. Adam was tired of loss.

Jerry was a bit taken aback. This was not the same Adam he'd encountered before. He understood it though, Adam was now an angry bear, defending its cub.

"I _do_ understand, son. I have someone in mind, but, he's not your average person. To be honest, he doesn't have much personality, nor does he say a lot. However, when he believes in something, he is like a bull elephant. He makes others get out of _his_ way. But, you when first meet him, you won't believe that, trust me, please. If I didn't think he was the right one to help you, I wouldn't recommend him." Jerry began to flip through an album of business cards he kept like a phone book on his desk.

"You said, if he believes in something... what about our situation? If Roman isn't the father, would he still be willing to help us fight?" Adam's voice still held its firmness as did his eyes. He felt Roman squeeze his hand.

Jerry grinned again. "Oh yeah, he'll be willing. One reason I am recommending him is he handled a situation like yours, on a personal level. He got full custody for his brother, who was the birth parent. Sadly, the man's lover was not the father. I'll let him tell you about it. I'll send him a copy of this by fax, so he will be aware of your call. That is really all I can do, but I am on your side and I wish you luck. If after you meet with Lance, and aren't happy, call me, I will find someone else." Jerry wrote down Lance's phone number and gave the legal paper back to Roman after he made a copy.

Roman took the slip of paper and pocketed it, along with the legal paper. "Sounds like he will be perfect. I've seen Storm in court. You're right, he looks like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, but he knows his stuff. I appreciate this, Jerry. Say, did Sandow ever break? It can't be easy being at Joliet." Roman asked as he and Adam stood to leave.

"Nothing, not a fucking word. He had to have spoken to his attorney, but that's it. He's in special isolation. He got three years, as you know. That's eighteen months. I hope it was worth it." Jerry gave a shrug, he had no time for dirty cops.

"Good career, pension, promotion, all out the window, damn shame. We were like brothers once. I will never understand what happened. Well, thanks again, Jerry." Roman shook the harried lawyer's hand.

Adam shook Jerry's hand as well. "Yes, thank you. I thank you again, too, for all did for me about Calaway. I am so grateful you kept it out of court, and got the plea bargain through so quickly." He gave Jerry a sweet smile.

Jerry placed a kind hand on Adam's shoulder. "You're welcome, son. Congratulations by the way. That is one loved baby. If you ever need anything, you call me. You are one of the bravest men I have ever met. Take care of yourself." Jerry gave Adam a friendly peck on the cheek. He liked the young man and felt bad for him. Jerry agreed with Adam, he'd lost and been through enough.

Roman winked at Jerry, Adam flushed a bit, and together, the expectant parents left the relative quiet of Jerry's office. When they stepped out into the hallway, the noise and bustle of the court house was like the steady drone of a beehive.

Adam pulled at Roman's sleeve when they got to the bottom of the court house steps. Roman looked at Adam. He laughed, his lover was staring at the hot dog vendor's cart on the sidewalk. He swore he saw Adam drool.

"Does my baby want a hot dog?" Roman asked with a chuckle. If Adam wanted to eat he'd buy him a dozen hot dogs. Adam had almost stopped eating since all this started. It worried Roman. Adam was already a bit underweight, and not eating wasn't helping.

Adam nodded. "Yes, please. A foot long, mustard, ketchup, relish, onions, chili and cheese." He grinned as Roman placed his order. Roman ordered the same for himself, but added jalapeños instead of ketchup.

"Go sit, I will wait for the order." Roman nodded to a nearby bench, under a tree, on the lush, green lawn of a tiny park space west of the court house.

Adam went to the bench to wait. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He hoped eating would make the headache go away. It had nagged at him for three days, off and on. He didn't want Roman to know how bad it was at the moment, so he stopped rubbing his head.

Roman arrived with the two hot dogs, a bag of chips, two cans of iced tea, and a stack of napkins. He sat down next to Adam with the box between them.

"Oh that looks fantastic. Thank you, Ro." Adam grinned as he picked up the cardboard container that held his hot dog.

Adam bit into the fully loaded hot dog with gusto. It was messy but delicious. A bit of mustard and chili stained the sides of his mouth; he didn't care.

After a couple of bites, Adam spoke. "Nothing like a street dog... how many times I hunted for cans or bottles just to buy a plain hot dog... our baby will _never_ … " He put his food down. He'd lost what appetite he'd had.

Roman swallowed his bite of food, then put his food down. He moved the box from between them, then pulled Adam against him.

"No, our baby will never, Adam. I swear it. I'm sorry about your past, but it _is_ the past. We have our precious little one to look forward to. Adam, you will _never_ have to worry. I told you, as long as I have two good hands, you, nor our baby will want for anything. Come on now, please eat... you... need to eat. I'm worried about you. You know what the Doctor said. Please, for the baby?" Roman held up the box of food to Adam.

Adam gave Roman a weak smile. "Okay... Ro... oh... never mind." He took the hot dog and ate another bite.

Roman again had to swallow a bite of food before he could speak. "What is it baby... I am so worried about you. You can tell me anything or say anything to me, you know that." He tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind Adam's ear.

Adam sighed. "My head hurts, it has for the last three days..." He gave a wry laugh, then continued. "I didn't tell you, because I _didn't_ want you to worry, but you're worried anyway. I'm sorry. I'm letting this... mess turn me into a weak kneed child. Bret's already winning. If I could hate him, it might help, but I can't. He's only... if the baby _is_ his, the baby _does_ have right to be with it's father. He cares about me, how can I hate that? But, then that makes me feel like I'm being disloyal to you. Oh Roman... I am so fucked up!" Adam's hand trembled as he held his food.

Roman again set his food down. He took Adam's face gently in his hands. "You are not fucked up. Baby, I don't hate him either. I'm angry that he did it the way he did. He should have just talked to you about it. He does have a right to be the father... _if_ he is. We'll figure this out. Finish eating, it will help your head. The we'll make an appointment with Storm." Roman gave Adam a soft kiss.

Adam bucked himself up and together, he and Roman finished their food. It did make Adam feel better, at least this head had stopped pounding.

It was a short five minute drive home. Adam went in to lay down while Roman called Lance Storm. Lance was more than eager to take on the case and wanted to see the couple first thing in the morning.

Roman checked on Adam. He smiled, his sweet boy was curled up with Archie, the mink bear, and was sound asleep. He made sure the blinds were lowered and he pulled a quilt up over Adam. Roman kissed Adam's cheek and left his baby to sleep.

Roman first called Hunter and told his boss about the meeting with Lawler and the appointment for tomorrow. Hunter told Roman not to worry, Dean and Jason could handle things. There was a robbery and a murder to investigate, but nothing Roman needed to worry about.

Shawn got on the phone and doubled Hunter's reassurance that he needn't fret about missing work. He asked Roman about their appointment with Lawler. Roman again told the story. Shawn said to wish Adam well and for Roman to take care of him.

When he finished on the phone. Roman went to the kitchen. He pondered what to make for supper. Roman wanted to keep Adam's appetite whetted. When he opened the freezer, Roman spotted the blueberries he and Adam and picked one weekend at a local orchard. They froze them to have all winter long. Roman knew what to make for Adam, blueberry pancakes, one of his favorites.

Roman measured out two cups of berries, one for the pancakes, the other for syrup. He started the syrup first. He added sugar, water, vanilla and a pinch of cinnamon to the berries in a heavy pot, and set it to slowly come to a boil.

Roman sighed, they were out of both sausage and bacon. He quickly scribbled a note, in case Adam woke up. He turned the heat under the berry mixture to extra low, picked up his keys and left.

The Detective went to the deli/butcher shop on the first level and bought two pounds of fresh ground, whole hog sausage. Roman knew Adam liked it better than bacon.

Next, Roman went to the special gourmet food shop and bought a container of vanilla butter. His last stop was the florist. He bought Adam a pretty little nosegay of miniature roses.

When he got back to the apartment, he found things as he'd left them. He put the food in the fridge and the flower bouquet in a small silver vase. He wrote a little note of love and quietly took the vase and note to the bedroom.

Roman placed them on Adam's bedside table. He gave Adam another light kiss on the cheek and left Adam to sleep.

Adam's eyes fluttered then closed again. He inhaled deeply and stretched his lithe body. The smell of cooking sausage, fresh coffee and cooking blueberries filled his nostrils. He laughed when his tummy growled like a lion on the hunt.

When he sat up, Adam also realized his headache was almost gone. When he slid out from under the quilt, he spied the flowers on his nightstand.

Adam smiled, he sniffed the flowers, they smelled so good and sweet; just like a baby. Adam spied the note. He picked it up and read it. _"Baby roses for my sweet babies, I love you both, so very much. All my love, all my heart and all my soul, Roman."_

Adam's heart melted like a puddle. He kissed the note and put it in the drawer. He would keep it; forever. He needed to get a baby book soon to keep things in. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Roman stood at the stove, slowly cooking the sausage as four pancakes baked on the griddle. He would keep them warm on a plate in the oven.

The Islander smiled when he felt arm's snake around his waist. Adam's chin rested on Roman's shoulder. " I love you, Roman. Those flowers are beautiful, but the note was even more so. We love you, heart and soul too. Smells great and looks even better... ooh you even made syrup? You are truly a wonderful man. Baby Reigns and I are very lucky to have you." Adam spoke softly in Roman's ear, then kissed his cheek.

Roman turned in Adam's arms and faced him. At six foot six, Roman was one of the few men that were taller than Adam's six four frame. His stormy colored eyes looked into Adam's hazel colored eyes.

"I meant it. I love you both. We're going to see Lance in the morning. He seemed excited to take our case. Hunter cleared my day, what about your classes?" Roman asked with a soft smile.

"I'll miss, I don't care. I'll text for assignments. The Professors are really good about it and they know I'm a serious student. Sounds like the lawyer is anxious to help us... I hope so. How long till dinner. Baby Reigns is actually hungry." Adam asked as he stood on his tip toes and looked over Roman's shoulder at the food cooking on the stove.

"Now, go sit. I'll dish up." Roman gently turned Adam toward the dining table and gave his butt a soft swat.

Adam laughed, took a cup of coffee and went to his seat at the table. Roman had put two taper candles on the table. Adam picked up the matches Roman had set out and lit them.

Roman made a couple of trips with the food. He sat down and joined Adam. He dished up a plate for Adam and one for himself. Roman smiled when Adam dug in with relish.

When the meal ended, Adam sat back his chair and rubbed his full belly. "Ten pancakes. I was hungry, but you made them so good. I loved the sausage too. You got vanilla butter and you make the best syrup. I'm so glad we picked those blueberries. Those are the things... Bret would never... he would pay someone else to pick them. He needs to learn... to slow down... go pick berries. You do that, and I'll _never_ forget the fun we had. I'm so happy the heatwave hadn't started yet when we went to pick. I bet that orchard was hard hit." Adam's mind trailed all over the place. He was so happy and content for the moment.

Roman laughed. He knew when Adam prattled on, from subject to subject he was happy. Adam had been so down since he'd gotten the Summons. He too pushed back with a full stomach. He smiled at Adam.

"I bet it was too. Well, we have enough berries in the freezer to last quite a while. Now, I want you to go take a nice hot soak in the tub and relax. You need to rest and refresh for tomorrow." Roman looked at Adam seriously, then smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I might drown I'm so full." Adam joked and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"You're feeling better, I'm glad. I don't think you will drown, my pancakes were as light as feathers!" Roman joked back and tossed his napkin at Adam.

Adam laughed. It was a wonderful sound to Roman's ears. Adam squealed when Roman jumped up and picked up him quicker than a flash of lightening. Roman tossed Adam over his shoulder and held Adam safely in place with a firm hand on Adam's ass.

Roman carried Adam to the master bathroom. He set Adam down carefully on the marble vanity. He gave Adam a kiss. "Take your time and relax. You want the radio on?" Roman asked as he began to light the many candles around the room.

"Yes, please." Adam replied as he got down off the counter and got the bubble bath. He fiddled with the water until the temperature was just right. Roman turned on the built in Radio and put on Adam's favorite soft rock station.

"I have to enjoy this while I can. Later, long, hot soaks aren't good while pregnant." Adam began to unbutton his shirt.

Roman was about to leave, he turned to answer Adam, but when he turned, his heart stopped, then banged in his chest. Adam had removed his shirt, and his muscles flexed under his lightly tanned skin. Roman knew it was too soon for the baby to show,but Adam's six pack abdomen was much less defined. His boy was beautiful.

Adam felt Roman's eyes on him. He turned to Roman. "Am I getting fat?" His hazel eyes looked so... apprehensive and sheepish. It was so adorable, Adam being worried about getting fat and feeling childish about it at the same time.

Roman's lips formed a wicked smirk, his eyes were half lidded with lust. "You are gorgeous, my darling. So... beautiful." His voice was low and husky and was a clear indication of how he felt.

Adam flushed deeply. Roman had looked at him with lust before, but never with such... conviction. It made Adam feel so good about himself.

"You know, Lieutenant Reigns, the tub is built for two." Adam stated as he released the waist band of his jeans. The dark denim material slid down Adam's long legs, teasing Roman as they dropped.

All the plans of Roman had of cleaning up the mess in the kitchen went down the drain. He couldn't strip off his own clothes fast enough.

Adam watched with his own lust filled eyes. Roman was a Greek god, or better yet, Michaelangelo's David come to life. The man was as ripped as a wave crashing onto the shore. Each muscle sharp, defined, and flexed under Roman's skin as he moved. Roman's movements brought his tattoo's to life, the dark lines danced as he bent to remove his shoes and socks.

Roman stepped into the hot, bubble filled tub first. Adam carefully hung onto the sides of the huge tub as he eased down into the water. Roman put his hands around Adam's waist to steady him.

Adam fit perfectly between Roman's legs, his back against Roman's chest. Roman's hands rested on Adam's abdomen, his new favorite place to lay them.

Roman spoke softly in Adam's ear. "I can't wait to feel our baby moving." He kissed Adam's neck.

"I love it when you say _our_ baby. I never much believed in God or prayers, but I do pray it is your baby. It just has to be yours. I won't... I can't lose you..." Adam's body grew tense as he spoke.

Roman moved his hands to Adam's shoulders. His fingers began to work at the tense muscles. "Relax, sweetheart. You won't lose me. I promised you that, and I don't break my word. We will work it out. Say, how would I look in a Mountie uniform?" Roman teased with a gentle squeeze of Adam's shoulders.

Adam gave a slight chuckle. "Very handsome, I'm sure. Scarlett would be a good color on you. But, the Detectives just wear regular suits. Still, you would look handsome." He laid his head back and began to relax under Roman's ministrations.

Roman smiled, Adam was much less tense. "Ugh, full suits, bad enough I have to wear a tie. Anyway, Shawn knows people in Canada, he's fairly sure he can get me on the force up there... if I have to. I would too, if it was the only way to keep you in my life." He hadn't planned on telling Adam that yet, but, he felt he'd better. Adam didn't need to keep stressing about losing him.

Adam flipped in the water like a fish. He was now on his belly as he looked up at Roman. "You... you'd do that? You'd give up everything here, to come to Canada?" He couldn't believe Roman would do that. Adam knew he wasn't worth that much.

Roman grinned, Adam's wet hair clung to his face and shoulders. "Of course I would. I told you, I won't abandon you. I can lease this place to someone I trust. Shawn will do it for me. Maybe Bret would even let you and the baby come stay with me sometimes." He pulled Adam up a bit, and held him place, with his hands firmly on Adam's ass.

Adam kissed Roman's chest. Tears mixed with the water that dripped from his blond hair. "Remember what you said, the night we first made love... about not loving me as much as now as you would tomorrow? You just reached tomorrow. I love you. I completely and utterly love you, Roman. I never thought, in my wildest imagination thought I would ever let love into my heart. I had built a wall, I thought no one could ever tear down... then... you... my savior Angel walked so softly into my life. You treat me so gently, you never push, you let me fly and fall, but you're always there to pick me up. I could be content to be with you the rest of my life. You broke down the last bricks of the wall at Jericho's; when you said you'd love the baby no matter who the father was. I love you, Roman Reigns." He slid his wet body up Roman's and kissed him with a slowness and deliberateness that took Roman's breath away.

Roman's hands slid up Adam's wet, soapy body and pulled him in close. Their cocks bumped together just at the surface of the bath water.

Very carefully, Roman flipped Adam. The blond was now under him. Adam looked up at Roman with such, pure love, adoration and respect, it brought tears to Roman's eyes.

"I love you, Adam. You take my breath away with your beautiful spirit. I would follow you to the ends of the earth... and beyond. I'm so glad you let me have a chance at winning your heart." Roman's words quavered with emotion as he spoke to Adam's heart.

"Roman?" Adam's breath whispered like a warm breeze in Roman's ear. It left no doubt in Roman's mind what Adam wanted.

He answered Adam with a passion filled kiss. Adam moved so he could hook his knees on Roman's hips. Roman's cock was hard and ached to be in the tight heat of Adam's ass.

Roman took his cock in hand and guided the tip to the pink ring. The slickness of the bubble bath and the water made it easier to penetrate the unprepared Adam.

Adam gave the mix of a growl and a whimper as Roman pushed his way in. Adam didn't mind that it burned. Adam loved those few moments of white, hot pain because he knew it would soon turn into pleasure. It also helped that he had years of experience at unprepared sex. What made the difference was, Roman loved him.

Roman kept pushing into the tight heat. It felt so good. As he worked his hips he captured Adam's lips in a searing kiss. His hands cupped Adam's face and thumbed away the tears that fell from Adam's eyes.

Adam's hand wandered down and slid between their bodies and wrapped his hand around his cock. As he did, Roman kissed his way down to that spot behind Adam's ear that drove the blond crazy.

Adam arched up as Roman sucked on that spot behind his ear. He also made that odd whimpering sound that Roman loved. When he arched up, he also drew Roman in even deeper. Roman's cock against Adam's prostate as he slowly pulled his hips back.

"Ah, Roman!" Adam cried out as Roman's cock worked its magic. He pulled and tugged on his own cock, causing waves of sheer pleasure to run through his nerves like boiling water.

"You feel so good, baby." Roman husked before he gently bit down on Adam's neck. Adam lifted his left leg up out of the water, he slid it up on the side of the tub.

Roman growled, Adam's movement enabled Roman to have more room to maneuver his hips. Both men let out moans as Roman got in even deeper. Adam continued to slide his hand up and down on his cock. It felt so good.

Roman again turned. Now Adam was on top. It was easier for Roman to have Adam riding his cock. Roman's gaze fell on Adam's hand as he pumped his cock.

Adam held on to the side of the tub with his free hand as he stroked his cock. His head was tossed back so that the ends of his long hair floated in the water. Adam rocked and circled his hips, then he bounced up and down, causing Roman's cock to slide in and out of his hole.

The water splashed in the tub, with their movements, but it didn't go over the sides. However, the couple was so lost in each other, it wouldn't have mattered.

Roman's hands slid up and down Adam's thighs as the blond rode his cock. Adam bent down so he could kiss and nip at Roman's shoulders and neck. When he would nip a bit to hard, Roman growled low in his throat. Adam loved the animalistic sound.

Roman slid his hands around to Adam's ass. The two rounded mounds of flesh fit perfectly in the palms of Roman's hands. The Islander squeezed as Adam bounced on his cock.

Adam let out a moan and nipped Roman's shoulder and left a mark. Roman slapped Adam's ass. "Behave you naughty boy." Roman growled with another sharp swat to Adam's pert butt.

The slap made Adam move in such a way he lost contact with Roman's cock. With a whimper at the loss, Adam let go of his own cock to reach around to guide Roman's back to his quivering, needy hole.

Roman smirked and seized Adam's cock in his hand. Adam gasped as Roman's cock slid back inside his tight heat and he felt Roman's strong, muscular, but gentle hand around his cock. Adam tossed his head back and bit his lip and a gripped the sides of the tub with both hands.

Now that Adam had a better grip, he was able to better ride Roman's shaft, and he did. Adam was like a cowboy on a bucking bronco.

"Gah!" Roman grunted through gritted teeth. His eyes were closed, his head was against the back of the tub, some of his hair hung over the back of the tub, some floated around his shoulder in the water. Adam knew exactly how to move on his man's cock.

Adam put all his knowledge and experience to use. It felt so much better to use his "tricks" of his own free will, with the person he loved. The feeling enabled him to totally let himself go. By the noises spewing from Roman's mouth, Adam knew he was making all the right moves.

Roman came to his senses and remembered he was pulling on Adam's cock, and Roman thrust his hips in tempo with his hand pumping and squeezing his boy's cock. The water sloshed, the music played and the candles flickered, the atmosphere was charged with sexual electricity and... love.

As hard as they tried to keep the wonderful feeling going, Roman and Adam each felt the familiar coil of their built up climaxes.

Adam was fully seated on Roman's cock. He now concentrated on thrusting his hips to push his cock up into Roman's hand.

"Fuck... so close... Ro... rub that cock, rub my fucking cock! You bad, bad policeman!" Adam growled in a deep chested voice. Adam was never much of talker during sex, but Roman... made him want to.

Roman growled. "It's my cock that's doing the fucking." He gave a wicked laugh. Roman did start to work Adam's cock faster, his grip a bit harder. Adam rocked his hips The way he moved caused Roman's cock to brush against that delightful bundle of nerves. Every time his "sweet" spot was rubbed, Adam moaned like the whore he once was. The sound he made when he wanted an extra tip. This time it wasn't for money, it was for love of Roman.

With a lustful thrust of his hips, and a last stroke and pull from Roman, Adam's cum spewed from his cock. As soon as the milky liquid hit skin, the water washed it away.

Roman kept pulling wave after wave of cum from Adam's shaft. Adam's ass muscles clenched around Roman's cock. Roman spilled into Adam and into the soapy water.

Adam collapsed onto Roman as Roman wrapped his arms around his lover. Neither man spoke, as they panted, their eyes rolled, their heads spun. Roman managed to pant soft butterfly like kisses on Adam's neck and shoulders. Adam's fingers traced the lines of Roman's tattoo's. It was an after sex habit that had become an intimate ritual that both men enjoyed.

"I love when you do that, baby. It's relaxing and... comforting. God, you are so... incredible... I do love you." Roman whispered softly in Adam's ear as they lay in the now cooling water.

"No one, and I mean no one has ever made me _feel_ as incredible as you do. I know part of the reason is love, but mostly it's because _you're_ the incredible one. I love you, Roman. I love being like this, but I am getting cold." Adam trembled as he spoke.

Roman knocked open the drain leaver with his toe. As the water drained, the couple stood under the hot shower to wash and rinse their bodies. Roman washed Adam's hair and Adam returned the favor. They dried off and used the drying brush, each drying the others hair. They chatted causally most about work and school. They were tired of stressing about the baby's future, so they decided save the worry until their meeting tomorrow.

As they crawled naked into the bed, Roman sighed. "Fuck, I forgot, the kitchen... and we will be busy in the morning..." He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm not gonna let you do it by yourself." Adam too slid out of the bed and into his blue silk robe.

"Normally I would protest, but with both of us, it won't take long." Roman spoke with a smile, and took Adam's hand in his.

They worked quickly and it really didn't take long. Roman finished by starting the dishwasher. Adam pulled the drapes as Roman locked up for the night.

The exhausted couple were soon curled up together in their bed. Adam's head in its usual place on Roman's shoulder. Roman's arms held Adam close and tight. They were tired and spent, but it was a comfortable tired.

It wasn't long before sleep conquered them. Tomorrow would be a busy day. Still, one thing hung in the air, a pesky cobweb the broom couldn't quite reach.

Who was the father of Adam's baby?


	33. Who's the Daddy?

For the first time since he'd found out he was pregnant, Adam had morning sickness. Roman had followed Adam into the bathroom and held Adam's hair away from the toilet as Adam wretched.

Roman gently rubbed small circles on Adam's lower back. "Poor baby. I was hoping you weren't going to have morning sickness. Should I cancel the appointment with Storm?" He asked as he wiped Adam's mouth with a wet cloth.

"Absolutely not. I'll be fine. I feel okay now, hungry even. I'm going to start taking the medicine Doctor Ross gave me to help the nausea. That's the worst part. Thanks for helping me...I know it's... nasty." Adam replied as Roman helped him to stand. Adam quickly grabbed his toothbrush.

Roman shrugged. "I don't mind. After all, it's half my responsibility. I said I'd be with you every step of the way, nasty and good. Guess I'd better put toothpaste on the shopping list. We'll go shopping after the lawyer, if you're up to it."

Adam spit into the sink. "Good. I need... bigger pants." Adam sighed and turned to look at his profile in the mirror. He was getting chunky or so he thought.

"Will you stop. You're beautiful. Yes, you will gain weight, but, you will lose it after Baby Reigns is born. Don't go vain diva on me, that's not you." Roman looked sternly at Adam. He wouldn't put up with too much vanity, especially when Adam was so beautiful.

Adam scoffed. "Heath sometimes called me a Peacock. I'll let you figure it out." He gave Roman a sly wink and went to get dressed.

Roman rolled his eyes, he looked in the mirror. Roman spoke to himself. _"You'll just have to remember, Adam's hormones will go crazy. It will all be over when the baby is born. You can do this, Reigns. You love the man. Holding the baby... will be incredible. So, what's a little vanity. You will, do this._ " Roman turned off the bathroom light, and followed Adam into the bedroom to dress.

"Adam, baby, can you braid hair?" Roman asked with curiosity as he pulled his long, wavy black hair into a low pony tail. He then spun it up in a man bun and pinned it in place.

Adam buttoned up his blue shirt as he stood next to Roman. "Yes, I can. Want me to do yours?" He smiled at Roman in the mirror attached to the dresser.

"I would. Not now, but later, please. I like the look, but I am shit at braiding." Roman laughed and kissed Adam's cheek.

"I'll teach you. If this is a girl, you will have to learn. I have no intentions on cutting her hair, or his either if it's a boy." Adam was a bit dreamy eyes as he spoke of the baby.

Roman gathered Adam in his arms. "What if our daughter wants a pixie cut?"

Adam smiled. "She can, if she's married and on her own..." He laughed and kissed Roman's full lips.

Their idle chatter was to cover their stress and it worked. The couple had a quick breakfast of cereal, toast, juice and coffee.

When Adam and Roman left the apartment, it felt odd to not be carrying a brief case or backpack filled with heavy text books. Instead of going all the way down to the garage, they got off at the lobby. Roman went into the bank while Adam went to buy a cup of hot chocolate to satisfy a sudden craving.

Later Roman and Adam sat in the office of Lawyer Lance Storm. The office was comfortable, but plain. When they met Esquire Storm, they understood. He was a very serious, no nonsense person. There was nothing "extra" about him.

Lance sat in his chair behind his desk and looked at the couple who sat across from him. "The first thing we have to do is a paternity test. I've been on the phone with Hart's lawyer and they agree. There is one stipulation, it must be done by a neutral physician, at a qualified hospital." He launched right into their case, with seriousness.

Adam frowned. "I don't want to do anything dangerous that would harm the baby. Isn't an amniocentesis they way they do a paternity test? If so, I'm not sure... they can cause a miscarriage. I will _not_ risk the baby." He also spoke with no nonsense, but his voice also held doubt and fear.

Roman spoke up next. "Adam is right. We won't agree to anything that endangers either Adam or the baby. So what's the response if we refuse?" He looked hard at the lawyer.

Lance smiled, something he didn't often do. "If you refuse, the testing would have to wait until after the birth. Could you do that? What about planning for the future?" He paused.

Adam started to respond, but Lance held up his hand. "Wait a moment, please." The lawyer pulled a sheet of paper out of a file folder. He passed the paper across the desk for Adam to take.

Adam took the paper and held it so that Roman could also read it. In big, bold print, the top of the paper read: **NIPP TEST** (NON EVASIVE PARENTAL PATERNITY TEST). The couple read on.

" _The most accurate non-evasive way to establish paternity before the baby is born. A state-of-the-art process, combining new technology and methods of preserving and analyzing the baby's DNA, found naturally in the carrier parents blood. The test requires only a blood sample from the carrier and alleged father. The test can be done anytime, after the eighth week of pregnancy. The test is 99.9% accurate and is accepted as binding legal proof in a court of law."_

When they finished reading the paper, Roman and Adam looked at each other. Roman could see the relief in Adam's eyes. There would be no dangerous procedure to worry about.

Adam's relief turned back to worry. "Mister Storm, this is great, but, it... how much does it cost? I don't..." He was interrupted by Roman.

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. So, what do we do?" He took Adam's hand and held it tightly as he looked at the stoic lawyer.

Lance admired Roman. Not many men, who weren't certain about the paternity of their lovers child were so... loving and caring. It was good to see.

"Actually, it isn't that expensive. The test costs one thousand, six hundred twenty five dollars. However, payment is based on results. If Mister Hart is the father, then you will pay, Lieutenant Reigns. If you are the father, then Mister Hart will pay. Mister Hart is in favor of this arrangement. It is agreeable to you?" Lance asked with an arched brow.

"That's acceptable to me. So when can we do this?" Roman asked in return.

Lance looked at the file of the case. "I know Adam is over the eight weeks, so I will work with Hart's lawyer. We will pick a neutral hospital that performs the test. Usually Northwestern is the best option. I'll also try for a Saturday so you don't miss any classes or work. Probably this Saturday, Mister Hart will still be in town. Any problems?" He looked at the couple, pen in hand.

Adam glanced at Roman, then looked at the lawyer. "Mister Storm, you certainly don't waste time. I appreciate that. Saturday is fine, Northwestern is fine. Thank you for doing so much, so quickly."

Lance gave Adam a nod. "It's my job. Jerry asked me to take good care of you. Also, without going into detail, I've dealt with this situation on a personal level. I know the anguish of the uncertainty you are going through. I want to ease that as quickly as possible. It's not good for you, or the baby." While he was candid, he was still stoic.

"Well, we both appreciate it. Thank you for being so quick. Just let us know when and where." Roman stated as he handed Lance his business card from the station. It had all his numbers plus he wrote Adam's cell phone number on it for the lawyer.

"I'll try to see to it that you hear from me as soon as possible, hopefully sometime today. As for now, that's all. I hope everything works out the way you want. Take care of yourself and don't stress." Lance stood as he spoke.

Roman and Adam stood as well. They shook hands with the lawyer and thanked him. The entire meeting had lasted twenty minutes.

Roman and Adam sat in Roman's truck in the parking lot of the law building. "I've never met anyone so efficient. I'm impressed." Roman spoke in a bit of an awe filled tone.

Adam nodded. "I agree. I'm glad to know the test won't hurt the baby. I hate giving blood, will you hold my hand?" He looked at his lover with nervous eyes.

"I will... if they let me. Better that than an amniocentesis. Now, where would you like to go first to shop?" Roman asked as he started the truck.

"That strip mall, where the Target is. They have that Toy R Us and Babies R Us, I want to look... unless you'd rather wait?" Adam bit his lip. He didn't want to make Roman feel bad.

"Sounds good. When you think about it, we don't have a lot of time to get the nursery ready. I'll have it painted and papered. I don't want you around wet paint. We will stay at a hotel." Roman stated as they drove through the Chicago traffic.

"Roman, don't pay to have the room redone. Can't you, Dean and Jason do it, maybe Hunter?" I could spend the day with Heath, Seth and Shawn. I thought you'd _want_ to do the room..." Adam sounded sad. Maybe Roman didn't want to invest time on something that might... well if the baby wasn't his.

Roman slapped his forehead as they waited at a red light. "Duh. I didn't even think of that. You are so smart. You know they would love to help. We will plan that. Sometimes I wonder where my brain is, and how I ever made Detective." He laughed.

Adam laughed when he realized Roman just hadn't thought of the idea. "It would be fun. I would love to help, but you're right, I shouldn't be around wet paint, or wallpaper paste. Oh good, not too crowded." He exclaimed as they pulled into the shopping center.

"Let's do clothes first, most boring." Adam suggested as they got out of the truck.

Roman and Adam walked hand in hand to a clothing store that had maternity clothes pregnant men. Adam hated buying clothes. Well, the trying on was the worst, so he wanted it done and over with.

Adam got two pairs of expandable waist pants that would get him through a few months and one pair of black slacks with the same waist band. At Roman's insistence, Adam also got three new dress shirts for school, three tee shirts, sleeping pants, underwear and socks. Adam frowned when Roman used his credit card, he knew it came out of Roman's inheritance account.

Adam sat on a bench outside the store while Roman took the bags of clothes to the truck. When he returned, Roman saw that Adam looked upset. He joined Adam on the bench.

"Why so down? Don't you like the new clothes?" Roman asked softly as he caressed Adam's temple.

"You used your card from your grandfather. It's... I feel bad. I've made a decision. I am going to quit school; for now. I need to get a job, work a few months, to earn some money. No arguments." Adam spoke firmly. The fire of determination burned in his eyes.

Roman smiled softly. "No, baby. I love that you feel that way, that you feel that you need to work. It's my choice, and grandfather would approve. He hoped he'd live to have great grandchildren. He'd love knowing he was helping to provide for his great grandchild." Roman explained in a gentle voice.

Adam sighed. "I could accept that, if we were _sure_ it is his great grandchild... Roman... please, I _want_ to pay for my share."

"Baby, it doesn't matter. No matter what I love this baby, he would too. I take after him, you know. If you quit school now, you may not go back. With a college education you'll be able to get a good job, earn good money, with insurance as well. If you quit and go to work, you won't earn that much because you won't be able to work that long. You can't work forty hours, you'd hurt the baby, being tired all the time, and there would be no benefits. Please, Adam, stay in school, you will be more help that way." Roman spoke in earnest. His eyes were wide with concern.

Adam saw the look in Roman's eye. "Could I love you any more? Each time I think you are the most caring, wonderful man, you increase that feeling. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I am glad I did. Maybe, just maybe, the fates have realized how... never mind, I have you and that's all that matters. Alright, Roman, I will stay in school. I love you so much." He leaned leaned over and kissed Roman as passionately as he could on a public bench.

Roman beamed. "Thank you, baby boy. You will be happier this way, I promise. Look, I guess I should tell you. I am not anywhere near the financial level of Hart, but, I can afford this. Grandfather was smart with money. He had three rules of companies to invest in. A company like Quaker Oats, because they make basic food and people will always have to eat, an oil company, for obvious reasons, and a computer based technology, which he got in on early and cheaply, but now... it was a good investment. Our child will be able to go to any college.. barring a severe emergency... so don't fret." Roman assured Adam as they walked to the next store.

The talk of money ended when they got to the baby department. "You still want Loony Tunes?" Adam asked with a hopeful gleam.

"Yep, I love it and we don't have to worry about if it's a boy or girl. Pale yellow and other soft colors, right?" Roman asked as they walked the aisle.

Adam nodded. Yes, yellow is so happy. I want the baby to be surrounded by light and happiness. No dark, drab colors, nothing even resembling... cardboard and dirt..." His voice faded, many times he and John Cena had been thankful to find a box to sleep in... but, he would not have his baby hindered by drab colors.

Roman pulled Adam to his side. "Stop, enough, no more past. We have a future..." He rubbed Adam's abdomen then continued. "We can look, but I don't want to buy anything before we pick out paint and wall coverings. That way we can match colors better. Oh look..." Roman led Adam to a pretty crib set up on display.

An hour later, they were in the paint department, Adam was down to two cards of paint chips. There were eight shades of yellow he was debating. The lightest was an ivory, the darkest was a bright yellow orange color. His choice was in between the two.

"Yes.. yes, I think... no, _this_ is it. What do you think, babe?" Adam pointed to the color he'd finally chosen.

"Spring Sunshine. Perfect, not too white yet not so yellow it's over powering. You have great taste. Well, of course that's obvious, you _are_ with me." Roman teased his lover with a wink. He took the chip card from Adam.

"Are we buying the paint now?" Adam asked as Roman led him to the mixing counter.

"Might as well. Paint won't spoil and then we'll be ready at the spur of the moment. We'll get that wall paper border you liked. The one with Tweety and the flowers. It's perfect with this color. That way if the guys decide to help me on a whim, I'll be ready. Boy Scout you know, be prepared." Roman's attention was diverted. The clerk had come to help them. The man asked Roman the size of the room. Adam wandered off to let Roman handle the paint purchase.

Roman found Adam back at the nursery furniture. Adam was entranced with the crib on display. It was of white painted oak. The headboard and foot board gently curved in an arch and the spindles on the sides were delicate looking spirals. It was charming, simple and perfect.

Adam's fingers lightly ran over the smooth, almost silky wood. He had a soft smile on his lips, and a sparkle in his eyes. It was if he was looking down on their sleeping baby. He couldn't wait until it was real. Roman also made another decision.

"You want it don't you?" Roman asked in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

Before he could stop himself, Adam nodded. He turned to look at Roman. He had such a beautiful glow on his face. Adam was the most incredible looking creature at that moment. Roman's breath left his very soul.

"We will buy it today. If we don't, when we come back, it could be sold out." Roman looked at the information on the ticket attached to the crib. He turned to search for the crib on the shelf.

"See, last one..." Roman gave a grunt, as he lifted the large, heavy box from the shelf.

Adam licked his lip as he watched Roman manhandle the box as he lifted it down from the shelf to the floor. Roman's muscles rippled and threatened the seams of his sleeves. Even the muscles of his legs flexed under the fabric of his black trousers. Roman set the box on edge between his feet.

"I'll get a cart. Oh Roman, thank you. You are going to be a great dad!" Adam was so happy. Roman laughed as he watched Adam skip away.

Adam and Roman sat in a booth at the fast food restaurant in the department store. They both kept an eye on their trolley. They had to trade the cart for a flat car trolley, the cart couldn't hold everything. On the trolley were the crib, two gallons of paint, 10 rolls of wall paper border and a variety of paint brushes, rollers, plastic sheeting, wall paper paste and tools to hang the border properly. They still had groceries to buy, but they were both starving and had decided to eat first. Grocery shopping while hungry was a very bad idea.

Roman chewed through his two double cheeseburgers, a large order of fries and a vanilla milkshake. Adam had the same, but couldn't finish his second burger. Roman reached over and took Adam's burger.

Adam laughed. "Wow, Lieutenant, you _were_ hungry." He'd never seen Roman eat so much "junk" food in one sitting, not even at Miss Ruby's.

"I was. Oh boy, gym tonight. Say, we need to talk to Kurt about a program for you. I want you to exercise with me, but safely. No more weight lifting. Well, Angle will know." Roman spoke of the man that ran the private gym for the residents of the Hancock Building.

"I agree. Yoga looks a good option. I was reading a wonderful book at the college library. I'd like to buy a copy, to have at home. It has a journal in the back as well." Adam replied as he ate his last ketchup covered fry.

"Go ahead. We need a baby book too. Did you know, information in a baby book can be legal in court? I want to write the results of the test in it." Roman had turned serious.

"Okay. I didn't know that. I knew a family record in a Bible was legal though. I don't care what the test says, you're the dad." Adam spoke firmly with wad of his napkin.

Roman smiled. As much as he believed the baby was his; there was still that tinge of doubt.

After their lunch, the couple strolled the grocery aisles. Even the mundane things like buying toothpaste and toilet paper was more fun, because they were together.

While Roman took the load of purchases to the truck, he sent Adam to the book store. He wanted Adam to have the book about pregnancy. He wanted Adam as healthy and prepared as possible. He grunted as he lifted the crib box into the back of the tuck. After he got it loaded, he wiped his brow. He couldn't wait to put it together, it was so sweet and pretty. The nursery would be warm, inviting and cute. Adam had excellent taste. He even toyed with asking Adam to redo the entire apartment. It could use a new look.

Back at the Hancock Building, Roman borrowed a cart from the maintenance department to carry the heavy crib box and anything else he could fit on it. Sometimes living on the seventy third floor was a pain.

Adam curled up on the couch and started in on homework assignments his Professors had texted to him. There wasn't a lot, but he wanted to get it done. Roman had shooed him out of the kitchen, so he studied.

Roman first put up the groceries, then unloaded the dishwasher. "Sweetheart, what do you want for supper?" Roman called from the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he should freeze the chicken or not.

"Um.. I am still stuffed from lunch. Soup and tuna salad sandwiches?" Adam replied as he finished the last math problem he had to do.

"Perfect. I was thinking the same. I'll freeze the chicken then." Roman called back. He set a pan of water on the stove to boil a couple of eggs.

Roman put the now cooked eggs in the fridge to cool. "I'm taking the cart back down. Need anything else?" He asked from the door.

"No, babe. We got everything." Adam now read his Psychology lesson.

When Roman returned, he was excited. He joined Adam on the couch, but he waited till Adam was finished reading.

Adam felt Roman sit, but he didn't look up. He was nearly done with the reading assignment. He kept feeling Roman's eyes on him. He laughed and looked at Roman.

"I'm flattered you are staring at me, but I can't concentrate." Adam smiled at Roman, he then noticed, Roman looked ready to burst.

"I'm sorry. While I was downstairs, Lance Storm called. Saturday morning, ten O'clock at the maternity clinic of Northwestern. Hart, you and I will have to give samples, but that's it." Roman was happy. Storm was able to pull off the testing so quickly. He'd thought it would take a longer time to set up.

"Fantastic, but don't forget. You have to hold my hand. Did he say how long the results would take?" Adam asked, his brow highly arched.

Roman gave a curl of his lips, like a shrug. "That, he didn't say and stupid me forgot to ask. As I said, sometimes I wonder why I am a detective. Sorry baby." He gave Adam a pout and he wasn't being playful.

"It's okay, RoRo." Adam leaned over and gave his lover a soft kiss on the lips.

"RoRo? Well, that's new, but I kinda like it, from you. For heaven's sake, never call me that in front of Ambrose, please?" This time Roman's pout was playful.

Adam giggled. "It just came to me. I wouldn't dare say it outside this house. I'm just glad we can do the test so soon. Now... shh... I want to finish my studies. I love you, RoRo." Adam gave Roman another kiss. He curled up against Roman to read his psychology assignment.

Roman shook his head, but wrapped his arm around Adam, and rested his hand on Adam's belly. He was able to read over Adam's shoulder and was soon engrossed in reading Adam's text book.

The rest of week passed slowly, at least it seemed like it to Adam. He told Seth and Heath about the upcoming NIPP Test. They were still very upset that Bret would put Adam through all the stress. They wished him and Roman luck. They would meet again on Sunday.

At the station, Roman told Shawn, Hunter, Dean and Jason about Saturday. They too wished him luck. Shawn and Hunter asked if they and Gunner could join the group on Sunday for brunch. They were happily invited. Dean, Jason and Hunter also agreed to help paint and paper the nursery. Shawn insisted that when they did, Adam and Roman would stay with them to keep Adam away from the smell of paint. Roman gratefully accepted.

Saturday finally arrived. Adam sat in the waiting room of the parental testing center, in the maternity wing of Northwestern University Hospital. Roman had dropped him at the door, then gone to park in the massive parking lot. It was pouring rain and Roman didn't want Adam to get soaking wet.

The only other person in the waiting area was a bullish looking man in a three piece suit. His hair was a military style crew cut. The man also looked like he lived in a gym. His complexion was ruddy. He looked like the kind of person you would not want to anger. Adam wished Roman would hurry.

Adam looked with hope when the door opened. He slumped in his chair, it was Bret. Bret was also dressed in his usual three piece suit. Adam had to admit, Bret Hart was handsome, but not as handsome as Roman.

Bret smiled at Adam, but went over to the bullish man and shook his hand. Adam realized now, the man must be Bret's lawyer. They spoke quietly together near the coffee pot.

Adam looked up again when the door opened. He was a bit surprised, it was Lance Storm. Adam hadn't been sure if the man would come or not, especially on a Saturday. Adam had expected one of Storm's clerks to be there instead of Lance himself.

Lance walked over to Adam, who had stood to greet him. "Hello. Where is Lieutenant Reigns?" Storm asked in his no nonsense manner.

"He dropped me at the door and went to park the truck. He must have had to park in Indiana!" Adam tried to be calm, but he was a bundle of nerves. Roman had only been gone ten minutes, but to Adam it was ten hours.

Lance had just started to go greet Hart and his lawyer when Roman entered the building. His long, black rain coat and umbrella dripped like a waterfall. Roman removed his rain coat and hung it up on the rack near the door, along with the umbrella. He shook a bit of water from his long pony tail.

Adam nearly ran to his lover. "Are you alright? You took so long." He hugged Roman tightly.

Roman smiled softly. Adam had been like a clinging vine all morning, he knew it was nerves. He hugged Adam in return. "Had to park further than I thought. Hello Mister Storm. We weren't sure you would be here. I should have known better." Roman firmly shook hands with the stoic man.

Bret and his lawyer approached. "Adam, Reigns." Hart shook hands first with Roman then Adam. He held Adam's hand a little longer than Roman thought necessary.

"Hello, Hart. This is Lance Storm, our lawyer." Roman introduced with a bit more of a growl in his voice than normal.

"And this is Brock Lesnar, he represents me, here, in the States. Brock, this is Adam, Lieutenant Reigns and their lawyer, Lance Storm." Bret made his introductions to the others.

Brock shook hands with Roman and Adam. He then shook Lance's hand. "I believe we've met before. At the annual Bar Association meeting. Shall we speak?" Brock nodded to the far corner of the room.

Roman led Adam by the hand to the chairs. They sat next to each other and held hands. Adam rested his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman gently caressed Adam's cheek.

Bret watched the couple as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. He felt a tug at his heart. Adam looked so... beautiful. Bret couldn't help feeling envious of Roman. He could also see that Adam was in love with the Detective. He couldn't help but wonder what did Reigns have that he didn't? He could give Adam anything his heart desired, a mansion to live in, servants to wait on him hand and foot, trips to exotic places... but still, Adam chose the police officer, why?

Adam felt Bret's stare, he looked over at the man. His heart pulled a bit, Bret looked so... lonely. He couldn't help but feel that Bret was lacking the one thing all his money couldn't buy... love. Adam knew a life with Bret would be wonderful, a mansion, servants, trips, anything he wanted he would be able to buy. Why couldn't Bret see that wasn't love. Adam knew with Bret, he'd be what he was before... bought and paid for. Why couldn't Bret just... love? Why?

Adam nuzzled against Roman, he was so glad he'd opened his heart to such a wonderful man. Roman smiled at his lover. He hoped all this would be over soon. Adam was so stressed.

"Adam, Lieutenant, coffee?" Bret asked politely as he indicated to the pot of hot liquid.

"No, thank you. I'm not supposed to eat or drink until after the test. You two are lucky. I am starving and thirsty." Adam pouted like a petulant child.

Roman frowned. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I haven't eaten either. We will go to Miss Ruby's when we're done here. You can have anything you want, I won't even mention bad calories."

Adam grinned. "You are too good to me, Roman." He gave the Islander a kiss on the cheek.

Bret walked over to the couple. "Mind if I sit? Hospitals... I don't like them. Remember, I told you?" He spoke hesitantly with a sadness.

"Yes, your brother, Dean. I'm sorry he was so sick. Not easy to have someone you love taken away." Adam looked at Bret, fully aware that his words spoke in a double meaning.

Bret either didn't understand Adam's words or he chose to ignore them. He sat and sipped his coffee.

The two lawyers approached their clients. "Adam, Mister Hart, you will go with Mister Lesnar. Lieutenant, you will come with me..." He was halted by a distraught Adam.

"No! I want Roman! I hate needles!" Adam clung to Roman's arm like a frightened child.

Roman hugged Adam close. "You will be fine. You are the bravest man I know, but.." Roman stood and went over to his rain coat. He took something out of his pocket. He walked back over to Adam.

"Here, take him with you." Roman held out the small panda bear he'd bought for the baby.

Adam's eyes opened wide. "You... did... for me?" He took the bear and hugged it to him with one hand, and stood. He looked at Roman with utter adoration and love.

"I thought... If I couldn't be with you, he could. Archie was too big..." Roman was cut off when Adam kissed him, hard, on the lips.

The others backed off to give the couple a moment of privacy. Lance prayed with all his heart the baby would be Roman's, but he didn't hold much hope. These things never worked out the way they should. Lance also prayed it wouldn't rip Roman and Adam apart, they belonged together.

A nurse came into the waiting room from the clinic. "We are ready, this way please." She spoke with a smile.

The five men followed the nurse. She led Roman and Lance to one room, and Adam, Bret and Brock to another.

Adam sat in one chair, Bret on the other. They didn't speak as the technician came to draw the blood samples.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the panda bear as the needle slid into his arm.

"It's okay, baby. You are almost done." Bret spoke softly with his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"You're all finished, Sir. Just keep your elbow bent for a few minutes." The technician spoke in a professional voice.

Adam opened his eyes. The technician was gathering up the blood filled tubes and paper work.

"How long will the results take?" Adam asked as the technician got to the door.

"In an hour. We have orders to run the test immediately." The technician sounded slightly annoyed. He didn't think it was fair. Usually it took a couple of days to run tests because they had a full lab of work. Everyone should wait their turn, but rich people didn't agree.

When the technician left, Bret spoke. "That's my doing. I don't have time to wait. I have to fly back to Canada tomorrow. Adam, can we go talk? Without the lawyers?"

"If Roman can come." Adam answered simply. The place where the needle went in still stung. He held the panda tight.

"Of course. Come on, we'll go to the coffee shop." Bret stood and opened the door for Adam.

Roman and the two lawyers were in the waiting room. Bret asked the lawyers to stay and wait for the results. Bret, Roman and Adam went down a long hallway to the coffee shop. Adam had hoped to see all the babies in the nursery as they passed the huge viewing window. The blind was pulled down, a sign told it was feeding time. Adam frowned but kept walking. He could understand, feeding time was intimate, especially for the female mothers. He regretted that he wouldn't be able to feed his baby like they could... but it was just nature.

Adam sat at a table in the back corner while Roman and Bret ordered coffee. When he came to the table, Roman sat a blueberry muffin down in front of Adam, along with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, babe. I love how you know me so well." Adam flashed Roman a pretty smile.

Roman sat down. "T knew you've been craving chocolate, anyway, I said I wouldn't fuss about junk calories today. You earned it." He too smiled at Adam.

Bret sat down and held in the sigh that threatened to escape from his mouth. "Well, I don't know where to start really... Adam, you look so happy... with Roman... why? Why is he so..." Bret let his voice fade. "Sorry, it's none of my business..." Bret finally let the sigh escape.

Adam looked at Roman, then Bret. "He lets me fall. He doesn't push me. Roman encourages me to fly... but yet, he's there to pick me up when I do fall. Bret, you're too worried about your money and business... you depend on your wealth... Bret, you can not buy love."

"How? My lawyers... I've told you.. what can I do?" Bret was almost desperate sounding as he fiddled with his coffee cup.

Roman spoke up. "Tell your lawyers to fuck off, Bret. You can't start a relationship when you're set up to fail from the start. Adam told me about the prenuptial crap, and that's why you won't marry anyone. It's shit. If someone really loves you, are you going to let money stop you? Okay, it doesn't work and you divorce. You lose a few million, what is that to you? You will make another million tomorrow. But, if you find your true love and nothing happens... you will have a wonderful marriage, children, what we have. If you let money... Oh fuck... I am terrible at this type of thing... I don't know what I am trying to say..." Roman sighed. He wished he was better at expressing himself, he never had been.

Adam nodded. "Roman is right. You do plan for failure with that prenup. Forget it.. and plan for a happy future. Remember _you_ pay the lawyers... they don't care about you... they only care about their fees. Bret, I happen to know, Evan is crazy about you. He has been for a long time. He always hoped you would pick him over me. Evan would be good for you, money is not important to him. Evan simply wants to be loved."

Bret looked at the couple. "You know, you're right. I do plan for failure but, if the baby is mine." Adam halted Bret.

"I will be with my child and so will Roman. He's prepared to leave with me. I won't give him up, Bret. You and I will raise our child together, but my heart, soul and body belong to Roman. Don't destroy that, Bret. Don't destroy me, by making me chose between my baby and Roman. Please." Adam looked at Bret with eyes that begged.

Bret sighed. "You would do that.. for Adam?" He looked at Roman with a bit of shock on his face.

Roman looked hard at Bret. "Without batting an eyelash. I won't stand in Adam's way when it comes to the two of you being parents, but I _will_ be with him. I belong just as much to Adam. _That_ is love, Hart."

Bret nodded. "Agreed. I won't make Adam chose. I won't interfere in your lives. Evan really likes me? He is kind of cute and he is very sweet." He looked at Adam and Adam nodded.

The three men grew silent. Brock Lesnar and Lance Storm had entered the coffee shop. Brock carried a large white envelope in his hand. The lawyers saw their clients and went over to join them.

Brock laid the envelope on the table. "We haven't read it yet. We both agreed we should wait till we were all together." Brock explained. His voice was soft compared to his bullish appearance.

The five men stared at the envelope like it carried the plague. Lance reached for it. He picked it up and carefully broke the seal. He pulled out the paper that contained the answer they were all waiting for. His stoic expression never flinched. He read it, then handed it to Brock. Brock's expression also remained the same.

Adam looked at the two lawyers. "Well?" He was about to explode in a burst of emotions.

Lance took the paper back from Brock and began to read. "The results of this test are ninety-nine point nine percent accurate. The paternal parent of the fetus in question is..."


	34. Moments of Normality

_**A/N:** This will begin part III of the story. As before, rather than breaking it up, I will simply continue with chapter 34. Enjoy, there is a lot more drama to come! Have a blessed day. Lady Dragonsblood. _

**PART III**

Lance Storm read the results of the paternity test to the anxious men at the table. "... is subject B; Roman Joseph Reigns." Lance broke his stoic expression with a smile. "Congratulations." Lance extolled as he handed Adam the paper.

Bret slumped back in his chair. He was disappointed. He'd honestly thought the baby was his. Perhaps there was a reason he wasn't. Bret Hart knew he had some serious thinking to do. Both Adam and Roman were right. Too many other things were controlling his life. It was time for him to take over that control.

Bret turned to Adam. "Congratulations. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I thought, if there was a chance it was mine... it doesn't matter now. I wish you nothing but luck and happiness. You deserve it Adam. Lieutenant Reigns... Roman, congratulations to you as well. I'm sorry to you as well. Come on Lesnar, we have things to do." Bret and Brock stood. They shook hands with the others and left.

Adam and Roman barely acknowledged Bret, not out of rudeness, but out of shock. They kept staring at the paper in Adam's hand. Nearly all the lines on the graph that were printed on the paper, lined up with Subject B, who was Roman. Only one line went up to sixty on Bret's column. There was no doubt, the lab had run three simultaneous tests, Roman was the undisputed father of Adam's baby.

Lance felt like an intruder. "Um, Adam, Roman?" The couple hadn't so much as flexed a muscle.

Roman finally looked up. "Sorry. I had no doubt, but to finally see it confirmed. Lance, we can't thank you enough for getting this taken care of so fast." He gave the lawyer a smile.

Adam also looked up. His hazel eyes were filled with tears. "Th... thank you, Lance. It's like waking up from a nightmare. Roman, we can stay here in Chicago. I hoped it was, I... oh... Ro..." Adam buried his head in his hands. He simply couldn't help it, it had all been too much.

Roman hugged Adam to him. His own storm colored eyes dripped. It was like finding out Adam was pregnant all over again.

"Well, I'll leave you two to celebrate. I'm glad it worked out for you. If I can ever help you in the future, just call me. I'd be honored to have you as clients." Lance held out his hand to Roman.

Roman stood and shook the lawyer's hand. "Thank _you_ , Lance. You will be the one we call when we need a lawyer." He shook the Esquires hand again.

Adam sniffed. "Thank you, oh thank you," was all he said, but it came from his heart. He wiped his hands on his pants and shook Lance's hand.

Lance left the coffee shop with a spring in his step. For once, a paternity case came out right. It gave him a very good feeling.

Roman looked at Adam. "Come on daddy, I am taking you to Miss Ruby's. I love you, Adam." He gently pulled Adam to his feet.

"Okay, Dad. Oh Ro, this nightmare is finally over." Adam hugged Roman, panda in one hand, the envelope in the other.

Together they went back to the waiting room so Roman could get his rain coat and umbrella. "If it's still raining, you wait. I'll come pick you up." Roman explained as he put his rain coat on.

However, when the couple stepped outside, the rain had stopped. Adam let out a gasp. "Roman, look! Isn't it perfect!" He pointed to a bright rainbow that arched across the sky.

Roman grinned. "An omen of happiness. At least that's what grandmother always told me. You're right, it is perfect. Our baby, Adam, it's really _our_ baby." He gave Adam another hug.

Hand in hand they walked to the truck. Roman took off his rain coat and stored it and the umbrella on the seat of the club cab. The happy couple were soon on their way.

They parked in Roman's parking spot at the Hancock Building, then walked the two blocks to Miss Ruby's diner. Miss Ruby greeted Roman and Adam warmly. She followed the couple to their favorite booth in the back corner.

"Good to see you boys. My aren't we all smiles. Got a fresh pot of chili and hot corn bread." Mis Ruby smiled with her bright red lips.

Adam looked at Roman and nodded. "We have a reason to smile, Miss Ruby. We're going to have a baby, in late March or early April." Roman spoke with pride. It felt good to say it and know it was fact absolute.

Miss Ruby let out a happy laugh. "Well, I knew that! I'm gonna teach you how to make baby food, remember ? Lunch is on the house, anything you want and as much as you want!" she put her order pad away in her apron pocket.

Adam laughed. "I forgot, you were here when the boys gave me the gift basket. Can I have a big bowl of chili and some corn bread, please? I'm starving. I couldn't eat breakfast." Adam looked at Miss Ruby with hunger filled eyes.

"Same for me please. I didn't eat, either. I was being, sympathetic to Adam." Roman gave Miss Ruby a wink.

Miss Ruby got a worried look on her face. "Couldn't eat? You sick? Maybe chili isn't the best."

Adam shook his head. "No, I had to have a blood test, wasn't allowed to eat. And before you worry, everything is fine. It was just routine. You know how Doctor's are, want to check everything. That's why I forgot you knew about the baby, the stress of waiting to make sure everything was okay." He wasn't exactly lying but, it wasn't really anyone's business about the paternity test.

Miss Ruby looked relieved. "I am glad you're alright. Chili coming up. Oh you're just so adorable." The waitress tousled Adam's hair with her red nailed fingers.

Adam laughed happily. "Even though ma didn't look like her... She's … kind of..." His happiness faded as he thought of his sweet ma.

Roman slid out of his seat, and slid onto the seat next to Adam. He pulled Adam in close. "I know you miss her, baby. She is watching over you. I miss my folks too. Knowing they won't get to hold their first grandchild." Roman also felt the loss of his family, but it was what it was.

Adam snuffled. "Sorry, babe. I forgot, you don't... I'm sorry. Can we go to the cemetery soon. It's about time I went again... let ma meet you." He looked at Roman with a half smile.

Both Adam and Roman looked when they heard the sound of a voice being cleared. It was Bret Hart. "I'm sorry to interrupt but... I'd like to speak to you." He looked at the couple with hope.

Roman nodded for Bret to sit. Before anything could be said, Miss Ruby arrived with two huge bowls of chili, topped with sour cream and cheddar cheese. She served Adam then Roman. She vanished again to get their cornbread. She'd also given Bret a menu to look at.

"Please, eat. I just want to say..." Bret couldn't finish, Miss Ruby had returned with two plates filled with corn bread sticks.

"What can I get you, hon?" Ruby asked Bret with her order pad and pencil in hand.

"Just coffee please, black." Bret replied politely. He wasn't hungry, but he wished he was, the chili looked good.

Adam took a bite of food, he knew it was rude, but he was starving. He swallowed. "What do you want, Bret. I'm sorry you are upset but..." Bret held his hand up.

"I know you want me to just vanish. Adam, I still care deeply about you. If you ever need anything, _please_ , let me help. I'm sorry about the custody suit. I was... grasping at straws, to have someone that could belong to _me_... without a bunch of... interference. I'm going home. I have a lot of thinking to do. Evan _is_ a very sweet person. I'll be going now... I'm sorry and I wish you nothing but happiness..." Bret stood, he pulled a medium sized white envelope from his inside blazer pocket. He laid it on the table.

"This is for you. It's the least I could do. Please, accept it as an apology. Goodbye and good luck, to both of you." Bret quickly turned on his heels. He practically ran to the door, and out to his waiting limousine.

Miss Ruby arrived at the table. "Guess he won't be needing this. Poor boy, I swear he was crying as he left. Are you two alright?" She noticed that neither Roman nor Adam were eating.

"Yeah. Saying goodbye to a friend. Not easy... sometimes. He lives in Canada. Won't see him again for a long, long time." Roman explained to the friendly waitress.

Miss Ruby was satisfied. She left the coffee in case one of her boys wanted it. She went back to her kitchen, she had pies in the oven.

Adam ate a few more bites, before his curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the envelope Bret had left.

"Knowing Bret, it's probably a bank account for the baby. I hate that he's so sad and lonely, but until he figures out that love is worth more than money... I wish him luck. Maybe Evan _can_ be he one to help him." Adam spoke frankly as he opened the envelope.

Roman continued to eat while Adam opened the envelope from Bret. Adam let out a gasp. Roman nearly bit his tongue, as he chewed some cornbread.

Roman looked at the paper Adam had pulled out of the envelope, there was a picture attached, he looked at it first. "Is that... what I think it is?" He pulled the paper closer.

Adam nodded. "I can't... read it." He was numb with shock.

Roman flipped the picture so he could read the other paper. He read aloud the note written in Bret Hart's distinct hand. "Dearest Adam. I am sorry I brought you so much stress and grief. I knew in my heart I wasn't the father, but I had to try; I was never so wrong about anything in my life. Roman is the one for you. When I watched the two of you at the hospital, I knew I could not tear you apart. If by some remote chance, I had been the father, I would have let Roman adopt the baby. The baby deserves to be raised by parents that clearly love, adore, and above all, respect each other..." Roman paused as he turned the paper over to continue the letter.

"I knew how badly you wanted a grave stone for your mother. You described to me once, how you wanted it look, like one you saw, at the same cemetery. I also knew how much it cost and how hard you were saving to buy it. I hope you will understand. I bought the memorial and it will be erected this week. If you call the enclosed number, they will engrave it to your specifications. You were always more than a bought and paid for companion. It is out my love, admiration and respect for your that I do this. Maybe it also helps to ease my guilt for what I put you through. Your mother was a fine woman, she had to be, she raised you. Despite all your hardships and set backs, you remained to be the kind, sweet soul she raised you to be. She deserves to have this. I wish you all the love and luck in the world. Yours, Bret Sargent Hart." Roman finished reading the note. He tucked the paper back into the envelope and picked up the picture.

"This is beautiful. Is it the right one?" Roman asked in a whisper. Adam just nodded, "yes".

The picture was of a monument style gravestone. A statue of an angel stood on a pedestal base. The base had a large, flat blank surface for the engraving. Two scroll work stones surrounded the base on either side. The monument looked to stand around four to five feet tall. The angel was carved from white marble and had a beautiful, peaceful smile on her lips. It was a true work of art.

Adam looked at Roman. "I... can't... he... can't..." He was still in shock. His food long forgotten.

Roman put an arm around Adam. "Yes, you can. He didn't do it to show off. He did it because he cares about you. He knew how much it meant to you. I had hoped to help, but he did it for me. He's right, your mother deserves it."

Adam looked at Roman. "Yes, she does. I'll call on Monday. I know what I want engraved on the base. Take me home, Ro? I'm exhausted." Adam suddenly felt like couldn't stay awake one more minute.

Roman got up and went to speak to Miss Ruby. He returned a few minutes later and helped Adam to his feet. Roman hailed a cab for the two block ride. Adam was just too shaken to walk.

Adam managed to get to the apartment, but as soon as he lay on the bed, he was asleep. Adam never stirred when Roman removed his clothes and tucked him under the covers. Just as Roman kissed Adam's temple the door buzzer rang. Roman spoke to Paul at the security gate.

A few minutes later, Roman was putting several small containers of Miss Ruby's chili in a pot to slowly warm for their supper later. There was also a pan of cornbread sticks. Roman had arranged for the food with Miss Ruby. It was a special favor to the couple as Miss Ruby never delivered.

The next thing Roman did was to call Shawn. He'd promised he'd let his boss know the test results as soon as possible. Shawn was thrilled and so was Hunter. They were anxious to see Adam the following day at brunch.

Roman wandered to the bedroom. Unlike Adam, he was hyped from the stress. It was the same when he worked a big case at work, so he was used to not resting when stressed.

The Detective picked up his book and sat on the window seat where he could see Adam. He knew if he got in the bed, he would be restless and he didn't want to wake Adam.

Adam slept on his side and faced Roman. He clutched the panda bear Roman had tucked in with him. His face was relaxed in sleep, Roman thought Adam looked like an angel.

It made Roman think of what Bret Hart had done, in buying the memorial for Adam's mother. He was glad Adam had taken it so well, because it had been a wonderful thing for Hart to do. It only bothered him a little that he couldn't have been the one to help Adam get the memorial. Roman hoped Bret would find love and happiness, maybe even with Evan.

Roman had to pull himself from the world of elves and hobbits to stir the pot of chili on the stove. He was about to get a drink of water when he heard Adam cry out.

Roman rushed to the bedroom. Adam thrashed and whimpered. Roman slid onto the bed. Adam almost belted him on the nose before Roman could get his arms around his boy.

The Islander held Adam close. "It's alright, sweetheart. It's only a dream." He spoke softly in Adam's ear Adam whimpered. "Ma... ma..." He cried out for his mother.

Roman could only hold Adam tightly and try to gently wake him. "Baby, wake up... it's only a dream." He again spoke softly.

Adam gave a big jump and his eyes flew open. "Ma?... Ma?..." He looked around with frantic eyes.

Roman gently took Adam's face in his hands. He looked Adam in the eye. "It's me, baby, Roman. You had a dream. Come back to me..." He wasn't sure if Adam was focused on him or not. Adam sure was hard to bring out of a dream.

Adam blinked a few times and shook his head. "Roman? Oh... fuck... what a dream..." He clung tightly to his lover with tear filled eyes.

Roman rubbed Adam's back. "Want to tell me about it? It might make you feel better."

Adam sniffed deeply. "I... dreamed she was shot... but this time... I was there. I saw it... I saw... the bullet... blow her... heart out... I couldn't stop it... I... she died in my arms..."

Roman held Adam close. "She loved you, baby. She would be glad to know that you are alive and happy, having her grandchild." He pulled Adam in even closer.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, she would. I really fell asleep. After hearing Bret's letter, I don't remember anything. How did I manage... you didn't carry me home did you?" Adam looked at Roman with wide eyes.

Roman laughed. "No, baby. I got you into a cab. Are you hungry?" He was glad Adam seemed to be fine now.

Adam shook his head. "Two block cab ride. I'm sorry... not sorry. I couldn't have walked. I'm starving. I'm sorry I spoiled our meal at Miss Ruby's. Was she mad?" Adam asked as he slipped into the blue silk kimono, Roman handed him.

"No, she was worried. I explained with the lack of food, the worry of the test, saying goodbye to a friend, had all piled up on you. She told me I'd better take care of you or she'd come after me. She is so sweet." Roman explained as they left the bedroom. He grabbed his book for later.

"Why do I smell Miss Ruby's chili? And cornbread?" Adam asked as they got to the kitchen.

Roman lifted the lid of the pot on the stove. "Because Miss Ruby sent our meal to us. You know, they never deliver. She wanted to make sure you had enough to eat. We have return the pan."

The pregnant man had tears in his eyes. "Kind of like we both have a mom again..." Adam paused and sat down at the table as Roman held Adam's chair like a gentleman should.

Roman quickly dished up two bowls of chili. He also put out the container of sour cream and shredded cheese Miss Ruby had sent as well. Lastly, he took the pan of cornbread out of the warming over. He finally sat down and joined Adam at the table.

Adam picked up his conversation. "You know that memorial costs almost seventeen thousand dollars. I would have _never_ saved up enough, no matter how hard I tried. I _am_ grateful to Bret. Do you think it would be pushy if I told Evan what Bret did? I want those two together." He finished by taking a huge bite of chili.

Roman furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't think you should. Let Bret tell if he wants. Evan could take it wrong, one more thing Bret did for you... know what I mean? Bret has a lot to work out. I know you want both Bret and Evan happy, but leave it to them. Sometimes innocent interference can blow up in your face. I'm not criticizing you're wanting to help. You are sweet and caring enough to want to see your friends happy. I think though, let nature take her course." Roman hoped he'd put it right. Adam could be sensitive about such things.

Adam swallowed his bite of food. "In other words, don't be a Yenta? You're right. I won't interfere. Roman you are so... good. You don't put down my thoughts. You know how to put things in a way that make me think. That's why you're a good Detective, your ability to reason things out. Did you tell the grandpas about the test results?" Adam asked with another huge bite.

Roman laughed. "Yes, I did and Shawn can't wait to see you tomorrow. Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart. I tried to put it so I didn't hurt your feelings. So, daddy, I have a question for you." He looked at Adam, brow raised.

"Okay dad, ask away." Adam replied happily. His nightmare was forgotten. It was good to just be... normal.

Roman laughed with happiness. "Well, I was thinking, since we're redoing the guest room as the nursery, maybe it's time to freshen up the whole place. I want you to put your mark on the apartment. It's your home too, but it doesn't reflect that. We can paint or paper, new carpets, the works. I really do need new flooring in the kitchen and guest bathroom. Like I said, the whole place. Would you like that?" He looked at Adam with a hope filled gleam.

Adam's eyes teared up once again. He wiped his eyes. "Fucking hormones..." He made excuse, then continued. "I would like that... oh RoRo... you really want me to... like... it's... my home too?" Adam looked at Roman. His hazel eyes glistened with tears and love and a bit of disbelief.

Roman reached over and caressed Adam's cheek. "Yes, Baby. _Your_ home. _Your_ own home, _your_ haven, _your_ place of safety, _our_ love nest, where _we_ will raise Baby Reigns. Welcome home, Adam." He stood enough so he could kiss Adam's chili stained lips.

Adam smiled into the kiss. When it broke, he spoke. "Oh RoRo, I love you so much, my love for you grows every day. I will love redoing the apartment, but we will do it together. I don't want to lose your grandfather, or you. It's _our_ haven. When can we start?" Adam asked happily.

"I will call a friend of mine, Skip Sheffield. He's a contractor. I don't have the skills to do flooring. We will still do the nursery ourselves as planned, but I'll let Skip do the rest. He won't over charge either. He did Shawn and Hunter's place. You'll see it when we stay with them. When do you go to Shawn's Place Shelter again?" Roman went back to eating. They were both on their second bowl of chili.

"Next weekend, Friday and Saturday. Drew is going to be there too. He's also majoring in Social Welfare. Of all the guys at Jericho's, I knew him the least. Drew really kept to himself. I tried, but, he was just a natural loner. Turns out, he is a very astute man and a great listener. He will do really well at the shelter. I hope to finally learn more about him. All I really know is, when his mom died, his dad brought Drew to American from Scotland. Drew's dad told Drew that they were going to live with his Aunt, his mom's sister. They went to the bathroom at the airport out at O'Hare. That was the last time Drew saw his dad. Drew was fourteen. He lived on the streets, afraid of being deported. He didn't know anything about the alleged Aunt. He finally found The Pink Cigar, Johnny Ace and Chris. Chris helped Drew get his passport mess fixed and he became a citizen a couple of years ago..." Adam sighed, took a bite of food, and chewed lost in thought.

Roman let out a low growl of disgust. "What kind of parent does that? I mean our parents couldn't help it but, to intentionally abandon your child. Poor Drew, he must have been terrified. I wonder if there really is an Aunt?" Roman was really upset.

Adam sighed. "I am certainly not excusing what Drew's dad did. I agree it was horrible and he should have gone to jail. But, scared people do stupid things. Maybe he just didn't know what to do. As I said, not excusing it, just trying to understand it. Counseling needs to start with the parents sometimes. Maybe if Drew's dad had had people to talk to, things would have been different. But who knows, my sperm donor did nearly the same thing." Adam shrugged, what could he do?

Roman finished off his third bowl of chili. The pot on the table was nearly empty. "Baby, have you ever tried looking for your dad?" He put the last few spoonfuls of chili in Adam's bowl.

Adam gave Roman deadly glare. "Fuck no. I had and have no desire to ever meet that bastard. I don't even know what my last name was. Ma went back to her maiden name of Copeland and took me with her. I heard ma, alone at night, crying sometimes. I think she thought about him, and what he did to us. Ma was all the parent I needed. That's one thing Baby Reigns won't have to worry about. God forbid, if something should happen to one or both of us, our baby will have people fighting each other to raise him or her. Roman, we need to see Lance, I want the baby protected." He spoke firmly, with a sudden awareness.

Roman nodded. "But who? Shawn and Hunter would do it, but, they _are_ older. You know what I mean?" He gave Adam a glance.

"I know who'd I'd chose. Jason and Heath. I know Dean is your best friend, but he doesn't seem like the parent type. Seth likes children, but he isn't in a hurry to have one. Heath loves children and wants a dozen of them. Jason too, seems to be a bit more... stable. Please, don't be upset. I like Dean, I really do, but I just think Jason would be the better parent." Adam spoke hesitantly. He knew Roman and Dean were close. If Roman preferred Dean, they would have to talk.

Roman rubbed his mustache and neat beard as he thought. "I think you are right. We'll talk to them about it tomorrow. I do want us to get it down legally. Things like this, tend to get put off, but sadly, you and I both know, it shouldn't be. Besides, we'll get it done, then we don't have to fret about it later. You up to helping wash dishes?" He asked Adam with a wink.

"I'll wash, you dry. You gonna take Miss Ruby's pan back when we finish?" Adam asked as he picked up their dirty bowls and spoons.

"No, I'll drop it off on my way to work on Monday. She said she won't need it till then. I want to read tonight, I am at my favorite part of the book, the battle of Minas Tirith." Roman gave Adam rather sheepish look.

Adam laughed. "I don't mind, babe. I love that you enjoy reading as much as I do. Books always took me away from my life. I love getting lost in the words. I've read Tolkien many times too. That battle _is_ exciting. I've been so busy with class reading... I think I'll read for fun tonight. Can I read your Harry Potter books? I can read the first one in one night." He handed Roman the bowl he'd just washed.

"Of course. You can read any book on the shelf. We should get some books for the baby. We can start reading to Baby Reigns now. I read in that book you bought, that the theory is, it will get the baby used to our voices. Don't know how true that is, but it will be fun. Doctor Seuss is awesome to read aloud." Roman spoke with a happy tone, as he and Adam did the dishes together.

Later that evening, Roman and Adam sat on the couch each reading their own book. Adam lay between Roman's legs, his back against Roman's chest. Roman's hand was on it's usual place, Adam's abdomen, Adam's hand covered Roman's hand. They listened to soft music in the back ground. It was comfy, cozy and... normal.

When they went to bed that night, they made slow and lazy love, filled with passion. They reveled in the fact that Roman was the father of Adam's baby.

On Sunday, Adam wore his maternity jeans for the first time. It was a bit soon, but he loved the stretch waist band and his other pants were a tad too tight, especially after eating at the brunch buffet..

In the parking garage, Roman tossed Adam the keys to the truck. "You drive, but if you put one scratch on her, I'll spank your ass, and not in play." Roman warned in a stern tone and stony face to match. This was not play time, Roman wanted Adam to do well on his driving test, so he was willing to risk his lovely truck.

Adam smiled. It was a huge thing for Roman, to let him drive the truck. "I'll be careful. Now, I go left out of the garage right?"

Roman slid into the passenger seat. It felt strange. "Yes, you turn left, then right at the light." He buckled up his seat belt as Adam started the truck.

Adam skillfully drove to the restaurant. It was fairly easy driving on Sunday morning, but still it gave Adam experience driving in some traffic. Adam safely parked. Just as they got out of the truck, Seth and Dean arrived on Seth's motorcycle. Adam realized Seth had driven. The next car to pull into the parking lot was Jason's with Heath driving. Apparently the police Detectives all had the same idea to let their lovers drive.

The six friends greeted each other. The Detectives shook hands while the former prostitutes hugged. As they walked to the restaurant, the Helmsley's pulled into the parking lot. Adam was a bit disappointed Gunner wasn't with them. The three couples waited for Shawn and Hunter to join them.

"Where is Gunner?" Adam asked as soon as Shawn was close enough to hear him.

Shawn hugged Adam. "He stayed for the Youth Group hot dog roast. Then he's going home with one of the other boys he's become good friend with, Sam Austin. I knew you wouldn't really mind; I hope." Shaw looked at Adam with a furrowed brow.

Adam grinned. "Why would I mind. I think it's fantastic that he's making good friends. Just tell him I said hi and I owe him a milkshake. So, how are you, grandpa?" Adam asked with a laugh and a wink.

"Grandpa! I love that! Oh Adam, I am so pleased for you and Roman. Oh honey, how your mind must be spinning. So much has happened to you in such a short time. When you decided to change your life, you didn't mess around." Shawn winked at Adam and hugged him again.

As the four couples sat in the large circular both, all the buzz was about congratulating Roman and Adam. Heath was as excited as a pup. He had news as well.

"Okay, Jason and Hunter have been working hard, but we have a wedding date. January twenty eighth. It's a Saturday. Everyone we really want to be there is off. You office guys are off anyway. So I propose a toast to Hunter and to Baby Reigns!" Heath raised his coffee cup. "To Hunter and Baby Reigns!" They toasted in chorus.

The men filled their plates at the buffet and sat back down. Roman spoke. "I want to be serious for a few minutes. Adam and I were talking. The circumstances of our lives made us realize we need to make arrangements for Baby Reigns' future. Dean man, you know how I feel I about you, brother from another mother, so I don't want you to be upset by what I'm going to say..." He paused and looked at his friend.

"It's cool, bro. When it comes to baby decisions, I'm probably not the best choice. I can paint the nursery, but changing diapers is out." Dean gave Roman a wink.

Roman smiled at his friend. "Well, that's what I thought. Shawn, Hunter you have so much on your plates, especially when the baby comes to foster with you. So, Jason, Heath we'd like you to become the legal guardians of Baby Reigns should something ever happen to Adam and I. The baby will also inherit my inheritance from grandfather. It should pay for college and then some. So, are you willing? Now, If you don't that's fine or if you want to talk about it..." Roman never got to finish.

"Say no more. We'd be honored and thank you for trusting us with something so special. Heath and I will make sure, if the occasion arises, which I hope it never does, to raise the baby as one of our own. However, we will always make sure the baby knows who it's parents really were... and okay, this is morbid now. Just, yes, and thank you again for trusting us." Jason was flustered. It was a necessary but awkward thing to talk about.

As the meal progressed, Adam, Heath, Seth and Shawn talked about the wedding and the baby. Roman, Jason, Dean and Hunter talked about when they would start the work on the nursery and a drug case they just taken on.

Ever since the huge drug bust during the heat wave, small time dealers had come out of the woodwork. Hunter wanted a crack down before Madame Mayor went on another tangent. The good thing was, most of the major trouble was out of the Precinct 13 area.

Adam also told his friends what Bret had done. Heath was the most pleased as he as knew how badly Adam wanted something nice for his mother. He gave Adam a hug.

Adam and Heath had finally gotten a moment alone together in the bathroom. "When the engraving is done, I'd like to see it, if you don't mind." Heath said softly with emotion in his eyes.

"I'd be honored for ma to meet you, Heath. We've bee through a lot together. I'm also glad to know if something happens our baby will be safe with you and Jason. I love you, Heath. You are my little brother." Adam gave Heath a hug.

It wasn't that Adam didn't love Seth, but he and Heath had been through so much more together. Seth understood that, but still Adam didn't like to shove it in his face. When they got back to the table everyone was ready to leave.

Roman let Adam drive again. They stopped at a big box home improvement store. Adam just wanted to look and see what kind of flooring and paint were in style.

"I really don't want anything too drastic, but I want a soft carpet in the living room, and something that won't show stains. You know, spit up and spills are going to happen." Adam spoke thoughtfully as he looked at the rolls of carpeting that hung from floor to celling.

Roma let out sound that was a cross between a sigh and "gosh." "Spit up... I am really going to be a dad..." He grabbed the shelf of tools. Roman suddenly felt like he was going to faint.

Adam was a bit startled at first when Roman paled, then when he saw Roman was alright, he chuckled. "Just hit you didn't it?" He held on to Roman's arm to help keep him steady.

Roman gave a wry laugh. "Yeah, it did... I thought it had hit me before, but, when you mentioned spit up, It was really real." He shook himself and the color came back to his face. He gave Adam a hug.

The couple turned back to looking at carpets. "This one is nice." Roman and Adam said at the same time. They both reached for a blue gray carpet with dark blue and dark gray running through it.

The two men laughed. "Well at least we have the same taste. I was thinking of updating the ocean colors. Maybe a light blue gray for the walls, the curtains in a medium to dark blue?" Adam looked at Roman.

"Sounds nice. So much light comes in from the huge windows, the room needs the darker shades, but not too dark. I don't want to kill all the light." Roman added his ideas to the decoration plans.

"Me either. The furniture will fit with it as well. Anyway, it's just a thought. I do like this for the kitchen. They can make things look so real now days." Adam looked a piece of linoleum that looked exactly like ceramic terracotta tiles. It was so real looking Adam felt it to see if was smooth or textured.

The couple looked around a bit more, then Adam drove them home. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Roman read, and Adam double checked all his school work.

Adam let out a deep sigh. Roman looked up from his book. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Adam smiled softly at Roman. "Nothing is wrong.. it's... nice."

Roman was puzzled. "What's nice, baby? You are confusing me."

Adam laughed. "I guess it's something you wouldn't really understand. I don't mean to confuse you. I feel... normal... just... normal."


	35. Memory Lane

The end of October grew near. Adam's twenty sixth birthday was approaching. Roman planned a surprise party at Miss Ruby's diner. Seth and Heath were helping Roman along with Shawn. So far things had worked out. It wasn't just going to be a birthday party, but a baby shower as well.

Also in the works was a wedding shower for Jason and Heath. It wasn't a surprise and it was going to be held at The Pink Cigar. Jason and Heath loved the bar and often went there just to dance and relax. Johnny Ace liked having a member of law enforcement as a regular patron, it lent credence to the changes the bar had made.

The good thing was, planning the wedding shower kept Adam's attention away from finding out about the birthday/baby shower. But, it also meant Roman had to use all his skills to keep from getting the two events cross wired. More than once Shawn saved his neck.

Heath, Adam, Seth and Evan were at a table at Miss Ruby's. They were going to have lunch, then Adam was going to take them to the cemetery. The monument for his mom was finally done.

"Does Bret know what happened?" Adam asked Evan as he bit into his Reuben sandwich.

Evan shook his head. "No, he was upset enough about the delay. I couldn't tell him the angel shattered when it fell off the truck. I'm glad it's finished, he's been asking for a picture. He is in Europe for the next six weeks."

"It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened, Roman and I were there. They were lifting the angel into place on the pedestal, and the chain snapped. It was lucky no one was hurt. The man said they would replace the angel as soon as possible, he felt so awful. So Evan, how are things?" Adam looked at the smaller man with concern.

"Slow. Bret is trying so hard to put his money aside. He actually picked some wild flowers for me. I'm going to visit him in Canada when he gets back. Kind of a trial, see how things go. He's working on getting rid of the prenuptial papers. All I know is, he told his lawyers, if he can' trust the person he loves, then he deserves to be taken. The head lawyer told Bret it was about time he got some fire under him. I do know one thing, I love him, and I will wait patiently for him. Bret is really just a little boy who is finally becoming a man." Evan spoke with honesty. He could trust his friends around the table not to gossip.

Adam grinned at Evan with mustard stained lips. "I'm glad, Evan. You two are perfect for each other. You know, you're right. He was like a little boy, buying all the time. His fatal flaw, he tried to buy love, the one thing you _can't_ buy. Now, Heath, what do we have left to do?"

Heath looked at the small notebook he had the wedding plans in. "The cake, and few more decorations. That's all really. I still feel funny about a shower. I've... isn't it like begging for gifts?" Heath bit his lip. Worry clouded his usual happy eyes.

Seth spoke up. "No, it isn't. People like to give gifts as congratulations. By setting up a gift registry, you get things you really want and will use. People like to know their gifts are used and appreciated. It makes people happy." He gave Heath a nudge with his elbow.

"Okay, I won't worry about it. We'd better finish up. I've got a tasting appointment at the bakery with Jason at four thirty and I don't want to rush the cemetery." Heath expounded as he took a huge bite of food.

The others agreed and they quickly finished their lunch. Miss Ruby gave them each two huge chocolate chip cookies to take with them.

The four men walked the two blocks back to the Hancock Building resident parking garage. Paul Wight was on duty.

"So, Roman is trusting you with his baby?" Paul asked with a laugh as he scanned Adam's security card.

"Yeah. I'm a legally licensed, fully insured driver now. Did he get picked up on time this morning?" Adam asked as he and the others passed through the gate.

"Yeah. Two crazy, funny cops picked him up in a patrol car." Paul laughed. Roman had arranged for Darren Young and Titus O'Neil to pick him up on their way to the station, so Adam could have the truck for the day.

"They are crazy, but you couldn't ask for better cops. Well, keep the gate open. We will be leaving in a minute." Adam stated with a wink.

Paul gave a nod, and let Adam pass back through the gate a couple of minutes later. Heath rode shot gun and Seth and Evan rode in the club cab.

Adam was a good driver and thirty minutes later he pulled the truck into the Montrose Cemetery. The cemetery was where the families of the other shooting victims had buried their loved ones. At some point, out of kindness and respect, the Flair family had Judy moved there as well.

When Adam discovered his ma's body had been moved, Chris helped him find out where. That was three years ago. Adam loved this place. It was so much better than where she had been buried before. He wished he could thank the Flair family, but they were long gone. That was why Adam always brought flowers for Ric Flair's grave when he came to see his ma.

Adam navigated the gravel road and drove to the plat where his mother finally rested. "Oh wow." Adam spoke in a near breathless awe. The monument was breath taking.

Judy and Ric were buried on a small rise. The angel monument stood tall and proud. It also went well with the bench the Flair family had purchased when they buried Ric. Adam laid a small bouquet on Ric Flair's grave, then went to his ma's grave with a bouquet of twelve pure white roses and six white iris.

Heath, Seth and Evan stood by the truck to give Adam some private time with his mother. They didn't mind. They were happy that, thanks to Bret, Adam's dream had come true.

"I hope you like it, ma. You were my angel. Oh how I wish you were here to enjoy your grandchild. I brought my friends to meet you..." Adam paused. He waved his three friends over to join him. "Ma, this is Heath, Seth and Evan. We took care of each other. I love you, ma." Adam finished quietly.

"Her life a beautiful memory. Her absence a silent grief. That is a nice inscription. It's beautiful, Bret will be happy. May I take a picture?" Evan asked in a quiet, respect filled voice.

Adam nodded. "Please do. I'm anxious for Bret to finally see it." Adam gave Evan a smile.

Evan took out the cell phone Bret had bought for him, and snapped several pictures of the memorial. He also took one of Adam, as he smiled and looked up at the angel.

They spent about an hour at the cemetery, then it was time to go. Adam dropped Evan off at The Pink Cigar, he was tending the bar later that afternoon.

Adam then drove to the police station of Precinct 13. The officer at the reception desk buzzed Adam, Heath and Seth through to the office area.

The three friends looked at each other, something wasn't right. There was none of the usual buzz of talking, telephones or typewriters. It was if they had walked into a church on Sunday morning. They again looked at each other, there could only be one reason things were this quiet. Panic etched over the faces of the three former prostitutes.

Adam lead the way as they ran down the hall to where the Detectives Office was. When they passed Shawn's office a voice called out. "In here, Adam." It was Shawn's raspy voice.

The three entered Shawn's office. They were all relieved when they saw their men, looking well and healthy. The three Detectives soon had their arms filled with trembling lovers.

"It was so quiet... we thought... it doesn't matter, you're safe." Adam sighed with a hug to Roman's neck.

Roman held Adam. "Well, we did get some news. Damien Sandow hung himself this morning. They found him, but it was too late. We were so close once..." Roman sniffed. It was sad.

"I'm sorry, Ro. I know he once meant a lot to you. Did... he leave a note? Did he finally speak?" Adam asked softly. He knew Roman wanted to know why Damien had turned dirty.

Shawn was the one that answered. "Yeah, he did. The note said, 'Who covets more, is evermore a slave. Robert Herrick' The quote and the man who said it was all he wrote." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I guess he felt guilty about the money. Maybe he is free now..." Adam guessed in a thought filled voice.

Shawn nodded. "Perhaps he is. You boys go on home, nothing going on now, is there, Hunt?" He looked over at his husband.

Hunter stared out of the window, a cigar hung from his lips. "No, you can go." He spoke in an emotion filled voice. His gaze never wavered.

Shawn was worried, Hunter was taking Damien's death hard. He knew why... Hunter felt like a failure. Like he had somehow, let Damien down. Shawn gave the others a nod that meant, "Go, now."

Roman returned Shawn's nod of authority and led the others out of the Chief's office, to the Detective's Office at the end of the hall.

Dean and Jason went to their desks with Seth and Heath. Adam followed Roman to his desk. "Will Hunter be alright? He looked so upset." Adam asked in a soft voice.

Roman half smiled. "Shawn will help him. Hunter feels guilty. He thinks he should have done more to to get Damien to talk. There wasn't anything he could have done. If Damien wasn't going to talk, he wasn't going to. Come on, lets go home. See you tomorrow guys." Roman acknowledged his partners. Adam hugged Seth and Heath and followed Roman out of the office.

Roman tried to lighten his mood. "My baby! Did you get any scratches, my darling?" He fussed over his truck with a humor filled voice.

Adam pouted. "You hear that Baby Reigns, your dad cares more about that truck than us. He called it baby and darling. But it's okay Baby Reigns, daddy loves you." Adam rubbed his slightly swollen abdomen.

When they got in the truck, Roman leaned over and kissed Adam's belly. "Dad loves you, Baby Reigns, don't listen to daddy. Did you have a good day, visiting Grandma Judy?" Roman paused and looked up at Adam. "Was it nice?" He sat back up in the driver's seat and started the truck.

Adam smiled softly. "Yes, it was. I'm very pleased. Evan took pictures to send to Bret in Europe. Are you alright? You know you don't have to hide how you feel. I know you were close to Damien once." Adam reached over and laid his hand on Roman's thigh.

Roman placed his hand over Adam's. "I know, baby boy and I appreciate that. I feel worse for Hunter, I made my peace and goodbye to Damien when he left for Joliet. When he looked me in the eye and refused to speak to me, any sign of the Damien that was once my brother, was gone. They were the eyes of a total stranger. I mourned him more then... it's like you said, maybe he is at peace." He gave Adam's hand a gentle squeeze.

Adam's birthday was on the following Saturday. Roman had been given some advice from Shawn. He told Roman not to ignore Adam's birthday in trying to keep the party a surprise. Roman took the older man's advice on board and put the final touches on a nice breakfast in bed. Roman also had a small gift he would give Adam now, but he saved the "big" gift for the party.

Adam stretched like a lazy cat as he began to wake up. He inhaled deeply. He smiled, Roman was making breakfast, probably his favorite, blueberry pancakes. Adam didn't get too excited about his birthday, but he did wonder if Roman would remember. Birthdays, Christmas and other holidays never meant much when you lived on the streets. He lost himself in thought.

"Baby? Adam?" Roman called out as he stood next to the bed with the wicker bed tray in his hands. Roman didn't know where Adam's mind was, but by the look in Adam's hazel eyes, he was a million miles away.

Adam blinked, and smiled. "Sorry. Oh! Breakfast in bed! The flowers are beautiful!" Adam exclaimed as Roman placed the tray over Adam's upper legs. He'd been right, blueberry pancakes and sausage.

"Happy twenty-sixth birthday, sweetheart." Roman bent down and kissed Adam. Roman decided not to ask Adam what he had been thinking about. If Adam wanted to talk about it, he would. Besides, Adam seemed fine now.

"You even remembered which birthday! Thank you, RoRo. Are you joining me?" Adam asked with a grin and a bite of pancake.

"Yeah, I'll go get my plate. You need anything else?" Roman asked from the door.

"Just you... oh and my vitamin?" Adam asked as he looked for the horse sized caplet he took every morning.

Roman frowned. "I thought... oh crap... I did forget. I left it with the juice, which I also forgot. Be right back." Adam smiled at Roman as a drip of blueberry syrup ran down his chin.

Roman returned with another tray. He carefully slid onto the bed and joined Adam for breakfast. "You still up for Miss Ruby's tonight?" Roman asked as causally as he could.

Adam nodded. "Have to be or she will kill me. She told me she is making me a cake. Don't want to anger Miss Ruby."

Roman grinned. "No, you don't. It's your day, what do you want to do?" Roman asked with sip of coffee. He was thankful to Miss Ruby. She agreed, in order to get Adam to the restaurant, she would make him a special cake. Adam was too polite to refuse her.

Adam put down his fork. He looked at Roman with a look the Detective had never seen before... he couldn't figure it. He lifted Adam's chin gently.

Adam could see the worry on Roman's face. "Roman, I think there is something I need to do. Something.. oh.. it's stupid.. I don't really have anything..." Adam was interrupted by Roman.

"Don't Adam, it's not stupid. We will do what ever you want. Tell me, please?" Roman encouraged with a kiss to Adam's lips.

Adam sighed. "I want to go back to... the bridge, the apartment building...the places I lived before I found Chris. I've tried... to forget.. but I think I _need_ to see those places; one last time. Say goodbye to John..." His voice faded.

"We will go after breakfast. Is... were you thinking about John earlier? You looked a million miles away." Roman realized what Adam must have been thinking about.

Adam ate another bite. "Yeah, thinking about how birthdays and holiday were just... another day. Except this one Christmas. The family had invited me and John over to their camp for dinner. The father had gone out on Christmas Eve and raided the dumpsters of the fancy restaurants. The mother made a delicious hash from scraps of turkey, dressing, vegetables and a bit of gravy. John, me and the other kids decorated a tree branch with can labels, tin foil and candy wrappers, all found laying around the streets. It wasn't much, but for that one night, it was the most beautiful Christmas tree in the world. We sang carols around the fire. The mother read the Christmas story from the free Bible a man had once given her. What made it special was that for a little while, John and I had a family..." Adam paused and ate a bit before he continued.

"...Not long after, we left. John and I didn't want to follow the family into the system. I wonder about them, Sheamus and Eric. I think, I really need to say a last good bye. Am I, being silly?" Adam looked at Roman with his big, hazel eyes.

"No, not at all. Do you know where John's grave is?" Roman asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how far Adam wanted to go down memory lane.

Adam finished the last of his breakfast. "I don't know where they took him. When Chris found where ma had been moved, I asked him about John, but he couldn't find out anything. Chris said they may have used... his body for science... then just... cremated him. Cheerful thought..."

"Well, that could be the case. John helped someone, try to look at that way. Would you like me to see if I could find out? I have more sources than Chris. I'd be glad to do it, if you'd like me to." Roman handed Adam his vitamin and a glass of orange juice. It was better for Adam's stomach to take it after he had eaten his breakfast.

Adam blinked. "You'd take time to do that for me? Oh Roman, if you could... it would be the best birthday present ever. I simply adore you, Roman Joseph." He leaned over and kissed Roman tenderly.

"I will be glad to do it for you. Adam, I'd do anything to see you smiling and happy... so..." He paused and leaned over to his bedside table. He pulled out a small sky blue box with a white ribbon and bow. Roman handed Adam the gift. "Happy Birthday, darling."

Adam's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh Roman..." Adam opened the blue box with a child's excitement. He gasped when he pulled a beautiful necklace out of the box.

The silver chain had a pendant of two hearts intertwined, one heart had a tiny "R" engraved on it, the other had a tiny "A". It was gorgeous.

Roam took the necklace and fastened it around Adam's neck. The two hearts fell at the dip in Adam's throat. It was perfect and romantic without being too "girlish".

"You really like it? I was afraid, after I bought it, that it was too... feminine, your so beautiful, graceful and delicate, but you are _no_ girl. You my darling, are _all_ man." Roman gave a low growl and kissed Adam not so tenderly. That was another thing that drew Roman to Adam. Adam was a man's man. Roman wasn't fond of effeminate gay men.

Adam moaned softly, the kiss was so passionate. When the kiss broke, Adam was breathless. "Oh Ro, it's beautiful. The best birthday present I've ever gotten. I do love you. You are so... romantic and sweet."

Roman grinned. "It's easy to be romantic when you're in love with someone special. I love you." He gave Adam a playful peck on the nose. Adam laughed.

Roman slid off the bed. "I'll go clean up the kitchen. You get ready and we will go out. I've already showered. I used the guest bathroom so I wouldn't wake you. Just do what you want, we are on your time... well until six, that's when Miss Ruby said to be there." Roman laughed and prayed he sounded normal. Never again would he plan a surprise party, his nerves couldn't take it.

Adam shook his head. "Bless your heart, in that small shower? How many bruises did you get on your elbows? Will you please stop being so... wonderful!"

Roman laughed and left Adam to get ready. He carried the two trays fully of empty dishes. Adam kept the vase of miniature flowers and put it on his bedside table. Adam went to take a shower.

An hour later, Roman and Adam were in the truck. Adam told Roman to head for the south side, the poorest part of town.

Adam checked his cell phone. He gave a sigh. "I would have thought, at least Heath would have said happy birthday, probably forgot. Oh well..." He tried not to sound as upset and forgotten as he felt.

"Don't give up, baby. Maybe he hasn't had time yet. I know Jason spends Saturday morning cleaning. He's even more of a neat freak than I am. Or, they could be out grocery shopping. I'm sure he will remember, he has until midnight." Roman kept his voice light and cheerful to give Adam hope.

"Yeah, I suppose. I have my necklace, so I can't complain. Go left at the corner..." Adam grew quiet as they entered the part of the city where he'd lived on the streets.

Roman reached over and took Adam's hand in his and laced his fingers with Adam's. "You sure, baby? I don't want you down today." Roman was filled with concern, but if Adam really wanted this, he would be there for his boy.

Adam gave Roman's hand a squeeze. "I'm not really down, it's hard, but I have to do this. But I couldn't, without you. Park here, it's fairly safe." Adam pointed to a mini mart across the road. Roman did as asked. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

"Asking the brother officers to keep an extra eye out, hey it's a perk." Roman laughed as they got out of the truck. He also double checked the small gun he always carried.

Adam couldn't blame Roman, it was a seedy part of town. "Come on, the bridge is just down here. John and I often raided these dumpsters. Sometimes we'd find fresh sandwiches in packages. I think the mini mart owner felt sorry for us. On those days, we gave the little kids in the family the good food. We looked after each other. You know, our little community under the bridge probably looked after each other better than rich people.

There was a bridge before them. It was a railway bridge that ran over the dry gully where the community had been. Adam stopped. Where they once lived was now fenced off. Adam walked up to the fence and hooked his fingers in the mesh of wire.

"Our boxes were there... the family was there... the old man and his mangy dog were over there. The crazy bag lady up there and the single man was there. Our fire pit was over there..." Adam pointed out each place with fondness.

"You were more of a family than most real ones. It was after the family gave up when you John met Sheamus?" Roman asked as he surveyed the area.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if we had gone with the family, if John wouldn't still be alive? Would we have turned tricks and done drugs? I hope the family was able to stay together..." Adam's voice was filled with emotion, but he didn't cry, he was just thoughtful.

"You never knew their last name?" Roman asked as Adam let go of the fence. He turned, ready to leave.

Adam shook his head. "No. We never gave last names. It was just a code of the community. I'm not even sure they used their real first names. John used Anthony Felix, his middle names, but I was just Adam. John called me... Edge.., because he said I was razor sharp. Edge.. I haven't... not since John... you know... we never once fucked. We cuddled at night to stay warm, kissed sometimes, but nothing more. Too much like brothers." Adam spoke as they walked toward the west.

As they walked, Adam pointed out different places where things happened. The first drug deal, places that left food, places that chased them away. Four blocks from the bridge, Adam stopped.

"That's the apartment building... god... it looks the same, right down to the wonky seven..." Adam laughed as he pointed out the house number. The metal numbers were rusty and the number seven lay on it's side.

"Want to go to the door? See if Eric is there?" Roman wanted Adam to know it would be alright. This was Adam's day and his choice.

"No. It's enough to see it. I wouldn't know what to say anyway. I mean... Eric... you know... for rent... sometimes. Ro? Will we tell the baby... what I was?" Adam asked as he took Roman's hand. He started walking back towards the mini mart.

"That will be for you decide. I will support which ever you chose. Baby, I can't make that decision. You never have to tell. It's not you anymore. However, it is who you _were_. The only thing that would worry me is, if our child, or even children by then hear about it... like... maybe from Heath and Jason's children... you know how kids can be. My advice would be... we think about it when the baby is old enough. A lot can happen in sixteen years, you know. Why fret now about something so far away." Roman was thoughtful as he tried his best to answer with reason.

"Yes, that's my worry also, that our children hear it from someone else. You're also right, why worry now..." Adam paused and looked up at the apartment house. "God, Roman, I called that place home... I sucked cock for the rent... bought, sold and took drugs... How can I be a parent? I'm..." Adam was abruptly halted.

Roman had an angry fire in his stormy eyes. "Stop it! Just fucking stop it! I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I am not going to listen to you put yourself down one more time. You did what you had to do to survive. You got away from it and you're in the process of making something of yourself. You will be a terrific parent _because_ of all you've been through. You will know the dangers and pitfalls. You will be able to teach our children how to survive; survive through strength and determination. You were what you were, but now you are what you are; beautiful, strong, caring and loving. Is it _finally_ getting through that thick Viking skull of yours? I love you, past, present and future aside. Got it? Get it? Good!" Roman finished his vocal lashing and roughly pulled Adam against him and kissed him with such a violent passion, a porn star would have flushed.

Adam wrapped himself around Roman and wished he could crawl into Roman's skin. Roman had been harsh, but right. Sometimes Adam knew he went on too much about his past. How could he move forward if he stayed in the past?

Roman pulled back and broke the kiss. Adam was melded against him. Roman looked into the beautiful hazel eyes. Adam looked back with love.

"Thanks, Roman. I needed that, I really did. You're absolutely right. Come on, I've said goodbye to the past. I'm going to leave it all here, where it belongs. I love you for caring enough to yell at me." Adam took Roman by the hand and led him back to the truck.

Roman moved the start the truck, but Adam stopped him. "Wait. Two more things about the past. Then, I will truly leave it." Adam looked at Roman with a raised brow.

"Two more, that's it." Roman replied firmly. He indicated for Adam to continue with a nod.

"One, I still want to know about John, if you _can_ find out and two... I never thought... the cocaine... the baby?" Adam was suddenly hit with the fact that he had put so much poison in his system.

Roman softened. "Two good reasons. Yes, I will still try to find out about John, that's different, that's like finding out about your brother. I am sure everything is well out of your body, but yes, we should talk to Doctor Ross about it. I'm sorry I got so firm, but sometimes, my darling, you _need_ a firm hand. When I pull out of this parking lot, we pull into the present and future, we leave the past behind. We will deal with the past and our children when we have to; if we have to. Now, are you ready? Last chance..." Roman looked at Adam, his brow arched into his fallen bangs.

Adam brushed the strand of raven hair from Roman's brow. "I wouldn't put up with being told off by anyone else, but I know you do it out of love. That's why I listen. You're not saying it to _cut_ me, you say it to _help_ me. No, Roman, I'm done. It means so much to me that you brought me here. Oh my god, it's Eric. Wow, he's so... old looking now. He used to have black hair, now he is totally gray." Adam watched as the man walked by and went into the mini mart.

"Let's go, Roman." Adam whispered. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to go back to his new life, his better life.

Roman started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. As he waited at the stop light, he sent another text message, to tell area officers he had left and thanked them.

On their way back to their part of the city, Adam's phone beeped. He pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket. Adam grinned. He read the message out loud to Roman.

"Happy Birthday, Adam. Sorry this was late, out buying Halloween candy for the kids. We will celebrate your big day at brunch tomorrow. Jay says Happy Birthday too, love, Heath."

"See, I told you. That is one thing I miss, Halloween trick or treaters. It's not allowed in the building. But, they will have a party on the observation deck. We can take the baby next year." Roman smiled at the thought.

"I want to get a sewing machine eventually. I can sew. I told you about that sewing factory job I had. I can make the baby an adorable costume. Roman, you know I don't go to church, and I am not sure about the whole God thing, but I do want the baby to be christened, and formally name the guys as the Godparents." Adam wasn't sure how Roman felt about religion down deep. He didn't want to force anything.

"Good, I'm glad. I do believe in God, but I wasn't going to push the issue. So what do you want to do now?" Roman asked as they stopped at yet another traffic light.

Adam looked at his watch, they had plenty of time before their reservation with Miss Ruby. "Baby store?" Adam asked with a sheepish grin.

Roman laughed. "Okay, as I said, it's your day. I think there is one close to here you haven't been to." Roman scanned the area. He pointed towards a shopping center.

Adam grinned as Roman pulled into the parking lot. It was a nice strip mall with grassy areas, benches and small shade trees. There were vending carts with ice cream, hot dogs, cold drinks, popcorn and candy. It had been set up to be old fashioned and it was nice.

"I've never seen such a place." Adam exclaimed as they walked along the flower lined, brick walkway.

"As a matter of fact, Ryback Construction worked here. That's Skip's company. The owner of the mall is from Savannah. He wanted a touch of old southern hospitality in the north. They did a great job." Roman commented what Skip had told him a couple of years ago.

While the outside was old fashioned, all the stores carried the latest styles and trends. Adam and Roman got some much needed towels and wash cloths. They also picked out four new sets of bed sheets. Roman's bed was so big, not every store sold the proper sized bedding. This store did, so he stocked up a bit.

At the baby store, the couple looked at strollers, car seats and a play pen. It was difficult not to buy anything. In the end, Adam did get a set of glass baby bottles, as they were also hard to find.

"You sure? The ones with plastic bag liners would easier to keep clean." Roman looked at the bottles on the shelf and compared them.

Adam looked at Roman. "Glass sterilizes better, and bacteria won't grow as easily. Plastic gets moldy easer. I will use plastic for outings, but glass the rest of the time. Same with diapers. No disposable, except for outings or car trips. Then it is more convenient but the rest of the time, it will be cloth diapers. I've already checked, there is a diaper service in our building, next to the dry cleaners. We get fifty percent off the monthly fee because we live in the building, so there is no delivery cost. It's fifty dollars a month, I can afford that from my savings." Adam explained as they walked to the checkout stand to purchase the set of bottles, and a bottle brush.

"I don't mind, but I will pay. You keep your savings for college. Oh yeah, I spoke to April at the station day care. They will take the baby out in the afternoon with the others, as long as we provide the stroller. She can't wait." Roman expounded as he handed over the cash for their purchase.

"Good. I was afraid a baby would get be forgotten with toddlers. I like April. She is a bit... scattered, but she is good with children, plus Layla and Michelle are steady. Oh, I can do my classes via computer for the semester I miss with the baby." Adam explained as they left the baby store.

Roman bought a bag of popcorn and a soda. They sat on a shady bench and shared the snack.

"Well, that's day care, diaper service and your classes arranged. Makes it seem, so real. We really are going to be parents..." Roman had a distant look on his face.

Adam laid a hand on his growing belly. "It's very real. Roman, are you sure... you don't think... I trapped you, do you? I honestly thought I was protected by the shot. I would never have... I didn't..." Adam stammered. He hadn't thought about it before, maybe deep down, Roman thought he had gotten pregnant on purpose.

Roman rolled his eyes and gave a low growl. "Will you stop! No, It never crossed my mind that you trapped me. Where do you get these ideas? I was surprised, of course, but I _want_ the baby, very much. I _want_ you, very much. Now just stop with the silliness." Roman looked at Adam and chucked his chin with his fingers.

Adam smiled softly. "Guess I read too much. It has been done you know. What time is it? I want enough time to freshen up before we go to Miss Ruby's." Adam asked as he put a last handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Roman looked at his watch. "Then we'd better head home. You finished?" Roman asked as he looked at the bag of popcorn. There were still a few bites left.

Adam nodded. "Yes, you finish it." Adam stood and stretched. Roman smiled. When the tee shirt Adam wore rode up, you could tell he was pregnant. Roman tipped the contents of the bag of popcorn into his mouth. He wadded up the bag. He threw their trash in the bin and led Adam to the truck.

At five thirty, Adam was drying his long hair in the bathroom. Roman quickly sent Shawn a text message. _"Everything on time. I will signal when we leave. R.J.R."_ Roman quickly pressed send and barely got his phone in his pocket when a naked Adam emerged from the bathroom.

Roman had to remind himself a restaurant full of people were waiting for them as he watched Adam's shimmy into a pair of bikini style underwear. Roman hurried to the bathroom to do anything but stare at his beautiful lover.

Adam laughed to himself. "Guess I still have it, Baby Reigns. I still turn your dad on. I hope I still will when you get bigger. I love you Baby Reigns." Adam rubbed his slight baby bump. He then slid into one of his new pairs of elastic waisted dress pants. He then put on a maroon colored button down shirt. Adam wanted to look nice for Miss Ruby.

The couple soon left the Hancock Building. Roman insisted on driving the two blocks. He told Adam it was too chilly to walk and it might rain. After Roman closed Adam's passenger door, he walked behind the truck. He quickly pressed a few buttons on his cell phone. Roman had sent the signal they would be there in five minutes.

At Miss Ruby's, Shawn turned to the people in the room. Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett, Evan, JoMo, Dolph, Drew, Justin and Cody were all there along with Dean, Jason, Seth, Heath, Hunter.

"They are on the way... go hide!" Shawn informed the group with a voice of authority. Only Miss Ruby remained out in the open. Others hid under tables or behind the counter. The lights were off so the decorations wouldn't be seen from the outside. Miss Ruby would flip them on when the door was opened.

Roman made sure he accidentally hit the truck's horn when they parked, luckily, in front of the restaurant. "Oops." Roman laughed off the "mistake" with the horn.

"Looks closed. She did say six?" Adam questioned as he let Roman open the truck door for him.

"Probably hasn't turned the lights on yet." Roman explained as he opened the door.

Suddenly the lights snapped on and all the hidden party guests jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADAM!"

Adam's hands flew up and hid his red face. He also buried himself against Roman. He was gob smacked. He couldn't believe this was a surprise birthday party. Never in his life had he had a real birthday party. When he was little, then a teen, he and his ma would have pizza then go to the movies. He never had enough friends to have a real party. He was too much of a loner in school. Also, for the first time on his birthday, he didn't think of his ma's death, eleven years ago that very day.

Roman hugged Adam. "I think we got him. You okay, sweetheart?" Roman asked the man who was plastered against him like glue.

Adam managed to nod his head. "Yeah... never..." He dropped his hands and looked at his friends. "Never... had a party... ever... thank you.. Roman … you did this?" He looked at his man with love.

"Yeah... well, Shawn, Seth and Heath did all this, along with Miss Ruby. Guess we managed to actually surprise you." Roman looked at Adam with a smile.

"You did. I thought it was odd that we had to be here at exactly six, but I sure didn't figure on this. I am speechless." Adam exclaimed over his shoulder. He was swept away by Heath, Shawn, Seth and Evan.

Chris Jericho approached Roman. "He looks so happy. Thank you for that. I think, running into you three Detectives was the best thing that could have ever happened. I'm making much more money, and my boys are happy. I found love where I never expected, and I have self respect again. You're a good man, Reigns, and I couldn't wish better for Adam. Congratulations, on the baby as well. I'm going to be an Uncle. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you, for taking good care of Adam." Jericho gave Roman a hardy pat on the shoulder.

Roman actually flushed a bit. "You made the choice, Chris. I can't take credit for that, my friend. I'm glad your doing so well. Self respect is a good thing to have. I'm glad you too found your happiness. I love, Adam, don't ever doubt that. Thanks, it is exciting about the baby..." Roman was halted, Adam was calling for him to join him.

The party was soon in full swing. Miss Ruby kept the counter filled with all kinds of food and drinks. Burgers were the favorite choice with plenty of onion rings and french fries. When it was time for the cake, Adam sat while the others sang Happy Birthday. Adam flushed but grinned from ear to ear.

Miss Ruby had made a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. _Happy Birthday, Adam_ , was written in blue icing with twenty-six candles. It wasn't the most fancy of cakes, but it was the most delicious. She also served her wonderful homemade ice cream.

Roman vanished into the back. When he returned, he carried what looked like a fairly heavy box. Shawn followed with a smaller, lighter box. Both were wrapped in silver paper with blue bows and ribbons.

"Now, before you open these, you need to know. Every one in this room pitched in to buy these for you. So Happy Birthday, from all of us" Roman stated as he looked around the room.

Adam first opened the smaller gift. He gasped. It was a wooden sewing box filled with anything he could possibly need for hand sewing. It was stuffed full. When opened opened the bigger box, he nearly fainted. It was a Bernina 880 Sewing machine. It was so state-of-the-art, it could almost sew by itself. It sewed, quilted, embroidered and designed stitches. It was fully computerized.

Then, everyone laid other gifts on the table, all for the baby. Layettes, booties, a gift basket for baby's bath time, clothes and from Hunter and Shawn, a wonderful stroller. It was all too much. Adam broke down in tears of utter happiness. He managed to hug everyone and thank them.

"I can't believe it. How did I get so lucky to have friends like you? Thank you, so much, everyone." Adam expressed in a tear filled voice.

It was a wonderful party. They sang and danced to the classic songs on the jukebox. Even Miss Ruby danced, red lips and nails in full glory. Roman danced her like she was seventeen again.

It was sad when the party ended at nine, but a lot of the boys had to do the late shift at The Pink Cigar. They did it so they could come to the party, and Adam was grateful to them.

Shawn, Hunter, Dean, Seth, Jason and Heath helped carry all the gifts to the truck. They would all meet for their usual brunch in the morning.

"Gunner wanted to be here tonight, but Sam invited him over for dinner and video games. I told him you would understand. He will be at the brunch tomorrow, I promise." Shawn explained with a smile.

Adam smiled back. "Of course I do. I am sure he had more fun with Sam. I will be glad to see him tomorrow." He hugged the older man with a look of love and adoration.

After the truck was loaded, they all had one more dance. It was a slow song to wind down the party. Adam was in Roman's arms as they swayed to the music. His blond head rested on Roman's shoulder.

"Every time I think you can't get any more... you're just... walking wonderful. I love you, Roman. Thank you." Adam whispered in Roman's ear. He couldn't be any happier.


	36. Happy Holidays

_**A/N:** A longer than usual chapter, so grab a snack and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

The day after Adam's birthday was Halloween and the day of the Sunday brunch. Roman could hardly tear Adam away from his new sewing machine. They had put it in the small guest room. Adam's only dilemma was he had nothing to sew. So he studied the operators manual and learned how the machine worked.

"Baby, we are going to be late. Gunner will be upset. You can sew tomorrow. One thing, try not spend all our money on material and patterns." Roman laughed as Adam caressed the machine goodbye.

"I won't. I have that gift card that came with the machine. A hundred dollars will buy plenty of material and patterns. I still can't get over it. Say what you will, but I know it was your idea." Adam held Roman's hand as they rode the elevator down to the parking garage.

"Well, yes. I was with Shawn and Heath. I was going to get a basic machine. Heath got the idea to take up a collection to buy the best machine we could. Everyone was so generous, so you got the best. I'm glad you like it. Now you can make the new drapes and pillows." Roman explained as they stepped off the elevator.

Soon their truck pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. They were the last ones to arrive. Greetings were exchanged and Adam apologized for making them late. Everyone one laughed when Roman asked if it was was okay to be jealous of a sewing machine. Adam flushed with a sheepish look.

Adam also again thanked everyone. Gunner excused himself. Shawn spoke. "Adam, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but I didn't want Gunner to think... anyway... that box of baby clothes.. were for the... baby I lost... I wanted you to have them, because my mom made them... don't think me morbid, please? I didn't want Gunner to think I didn't want Glenn's baby... oh can you understand what I am getting at?" Shawn spoke with emotion and hesitated, he looked at Adam in earnest.

Adam's eyes glazed with tears. "Oh Shawn, yes, I understand. I thought they were too beautiful to be store bought. Oh I am... are you sure?"

Shawn wiped his own eyes. "I'm sure. I know you will appreciate them, they deserve to be used. Especially worn by our honorary grandchild. We love you, Adam." Shawn hugged Adam, as they sat next to each other.

Roman smiled, his own voice cracked. "Thank you, Shawn. I understand what it means to you. Hunter, respect, man." He nodded to his boss with his deepest regards for the man.

The subject was quickly dropped when Gunner carried something that was covered with the kind of thick blanket moving companies used.

He set the object on the floor next to where Roman sat at the entrance to the booth. Gunner looked at Adam. "It was supposed to be for your birthday yesterday, but it wasn't dry enough. Uncle Shawn said you wouldn't mind... anyway... it's, well I hope you like it." Gunner looked at Adam like a nervous little boy.

Roman slid out of the booth so Adam could unwrap the present from Gunner. When he removed the blanket, both Adam and Roman let out a gasp of surprise.

Under the moving blanket was a cradle. Gunner had carved the headboard to a perfect arch and a heart was cut out of the center. The foot-board match perfectly. The spindles on the sides had been turned on a lathe and they spiraled perfectly. There were six spindles on each side, close enough together so the baby's head couldn't get trapped accidentally. The oak wood had been left natural. Gunner had protected the wood with a clear finish and hand waxed it. The rockers of the cradle were so well balanced, it rocked when Adam barely touched it. It looked like it had been made by a master craftsman, not a sixteen year old high school student. Adam beamed at Gunner.

"This is... incredible, Gunner. You made this? It's... I love it! Thank you!" Adam leaned over Shawn to hug and kiss Gunner.

Roman saved Gunner another flush and just shook the boys hand firmly. "It's fantastic, son. You did a fine job. Thank you." He shook Gunner's hand again.

Gunner flushed hard anyway. Adam lifted up the cradle for everyone to see. They all admired and gushed over the teens woodworking skills, and they meant it.

"I have to admit, it did it in shop class. My teacher had to help me balance the rockers. He also did the first spindle, but I did the rest of it. It turned out better than I had hoped. Hey, it got me an A. I'm going to try to make another one for my baby sister. Uncle Hunter is going to let me use his tools, so I can take my time. Sorry it wasn't ready for your real birthday, but the clear coat wasn't dry enough. I waxed it this morning." Gunner explained. He went from sheepish to proud. He was pleased that Adam and Roman liked the cradle.

"It is beautiful. Now the baby can be with us and I won't need a second crib. Your dads would be proud. They will love it when you make another one for your baby sister. Have you found out about Thanksgiving yet?" Adam asked as he sat back down.

Gunner shrugged. "No, not yet. Uncle Shawn is trying. I hope I can go." Gunner hoped to be able to spend the holiday with Glenn at the prison.

"I hope they will let him. Other families will be there. I'm doing my best, but if not, we will be able to at least take him for a normal visit." Shawn gave Gunner a hug as he spoke.

The group sat and chatted about the next event. Heath and Jason's wedding shower. The shower was the Sunday before Thanksgiving. Jason's birthday was on November 30th, they would also celebrate it during the shower. The Pink Cigar would be all theirs as it was normally closed on Sunday.

The talk again turned to Thanksgiving. "Roman, you're not really going to let Adam roast a turkey are you? You do have fire insurance on the apartment don't you?" Heath teased Adam as they left the restaurant.

Roman laughed. "Yes, I am. I trust Adam. Miss Ruby hasn't failed to teach him yet. He's also making stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans and gravy. It will be delicious... I'm sure."

"Damn right it will be be. My man has faith in me, so I know I can do it." Adam stuck his tongue out at Heath.

Roman carefully loaded the cradle into the club cab. He covered it with the movers blanket as they were going to play mini golf.

November started of busy. As much as Adam wanted to enjoy his new sewing machine, he had to buckle down. Finals were swiftly approaching. When they were over, he'd have the time to sew. So evenings were spent in study.

For once, Madame Mayor was happy with Shawn. So she moved on to the next Precinct. Now all Roman had to do was the usual, the occasional murder, robbery or missing person. In the evenings he actually had the extra time to help Adam study.

On Sundays, after brunch, and Wednesday afternoons, Adam went to Miss Ruby's for a cooking lesson. Miss Ruby started to doubt after the second burnt turkey and pumpkin pie. Slowly but surely Adam learned, because neither one of them gave up. Adam knew the dinner would be edible at least.

Adam asked Roman why the group didn't get together for the holidays. Roman explained with police work, it was hard to do and he reminded Adam he'd be working Christmas day. Jason and Dean both had to work on Thanksgiving. Seth and Heath would go to the station for the catered dinner. Adam was invited to the catered dinner on Christmas Day.

On the Saturday before the wedding shower/birthday party for Heath and Jason, Adam and Roman went to buy the gifts they had picked out from the registry Jason and Heath had set. They went down to the lobby, where there was a Best Buy. They went to the layaway desk.

While Roman waited, Adam went to look around. He went to where the music CDs were. He'd read in his pregnancy book that classical music helped a baby's mental development. He found a Mozart for Babies CD and picked it up.

Roman found Adam looking at the CDs for babies. "Okay, last chance. You're happy with the digital camera as a wedding present, and the WWE DVD collection for Jason's birthday?" He held up the two things he'd picked up from layaway.

"It's what they asked for, so yeah, I'm happy. I'm not buying that it's Jason who wants the DVDs though... I think those are really for Heath." Adam laughed. He showed Roman the Mozart CD. Roman nodded for Adam to put it in the cart. The couple went to the appliance section.

"Roman we really don't need new appliances." Adam looked at a beautiful range style stove. It looked like it was from the 1920's. Adam loved Art Deco, and the range was a perfect example of the clean, sharp lines of the Art Deco style of the late 20's.

"Actually we do. I haven't replaced anything since grandfather died, and he didn't replace anything either. Shows you the quality of things back then. Brand new in seventy three, still working today, but, I am ready for a change. The ones you picked out will fit perfectly. Skip can start on January second. That weekend we will do the nursery. So don't forget, we will spending the time with Shawn and Hunter." Roman reminded Adam of their plans.

When the salesman came to help them, Roman ordered the Art Deco range, the matching refrigerator, the dishwasher and trash compactor. He set delivery for January fourth and paid for everything in full with the special credit card. Delivery would be free, because they lived in the building.

The couple stopped at the card shop and got wrapping paper and cards for the gifts they had purchased. Later, Adam neatly wrapped the presents and they each wrote on the cards.

Later that night, Roman woke up to the most wonderful feeling. Adam's sweet, hot mouth on his cock. Roman figured Adam's hormones had kicked in again. Adam's sexual appetite lately was wearing Roman out... almost.

Roman let out a low growl when Adam's mouth engulfed his entire cock and Adam's hand squeezed his ball sack. Adam growled around Roman's cock. The vibrations rattled Roman's nerves like an earthquake. Roman grabbed Adam's hair as he moved more onto his back. Adam moved to lay between Roman's muscular thighs.

Adam's head bobbed up and down like one of those toy dogs that people put on the dashboard or back window of a car. He ran his tongue up the thick vein on the backside of Roman's cock. Adam's tongue teased the sensitive slit on the head of Roman's mushroom like cock-head.

"Fuck... that mouth of yours, baby. Yeah, suck it good and hard." Roman growled out. Over time he'd discovered that when Adam was in a mood like this, the blond loved for him to talk dirty.

Roman's words went right to Adam's already rock hard cock. Adam rubbed his cock on Roman's knee with a groan. Roman gave a low chested laugh, "Humping my leg like a dog.."

Adam gave Roman's ball sack a hard squeeze. He suddenly found himself flipped. His mouth still shaped like an "O" from being around Roman's shaft.

The blond realized what had happened when he felt the warm wetness of Roman's mouth on his cock. Roman had moved so they could be in the sixty-nine position, to suck each other off.

With a greedy growl of his own, Adam put his mouth back on Roman's cock and continued to lick and suck on the delicious lollicock of Roman Reigns.

They got into a sensation searing counter sync rhythm. When Roman went down on Adam's shaft, Adam slowly sucked up the length and width of Roman's shaft. Their hands clutched at other.

They growled and moaned as best they could. Vibrations from their guttural noises raced up their spines to their nerves. Both Adan and Roman were each lost in the others unique taste and musky scent. When Adam's mouth moved to suck in Roman's balls, Roman nearly bit Adam's cock. He checked himself in time with a rumbling growl. Adam's mouth was like magic and for a brief moment, Roman understood whey people always requested Adam. His mouth was _worth_ a million. Roman grinned internally, now that sweet mouth was his and his alone!

The room was filled with the distinct sound of sucking, licking and moaning along with the whisper of fabric as the sheets tangled around their bodies. Grunts, groans and growls provided the back beat of the sexual symphony.

Because their mouths were stuffed full, no warning of the rising eruptions could be given. The lovers swallowed each others cum eagerly. When the last milky drops were licked clean. Roman moved up to the pillows where Adam lay in a panting mess. Roman kissed Adam's cum stained lips. Adam wrapped himself around Roman.

When the kiss broke, Adam nipped Roman's ear. "Sorry I woke you. I was so fucking horny..." Adam explained as he curled up against Roman. He rested his blond head on Roman's shoulder.

Roman yawned and wrapped his arms around Adam. "It's okay. Glad to be of service, baby. Sleepy now, sweet mouth?" He yawned again and tightened his grip on Adam.

"Mmm hum, love you..." Adam mumbled. Roman's taste was still on his tongue. He was already asleep.

The next evening, the wedding shower/birthday party was in full swing at The Pink Cigar. The decorations were beautiful. Heath and Jason had chosen sky blue, lavender and ivory as their colors. The pale pastel colors looked good together, and fit a January wedding, at least according to Heath. Heath said the colors reminded him of the crocus that popped up through the snow, and would bring a bit of spring, to the harsh, cold January days.

Johnny Ace had hired a DJ and the dance floor was full. Mark Henry had asked Roman for permission to ask Adam to dance. Now the huge man gently held Adam in his arms. For his size, Mark Henry was as light as a feather on his feet.

"I'm glad things have turned out so well for you, Adam. You were such a sad, thin, broken little thing when you first came here. I just wanted to protect you from the world. I was so relieved when Jericho took you in. Now look you at you. Happy, with a good man and soon, you will have a sweet little baby. You tell that little honeybee, if he or she ever needs anything, to come to Uncle Mark Henry, I mean it. That goes for you too, you know where to find me." The huge man gave Adam a delicate, polite kiss on the cheek as their dance ended.

Adam gave the mountain sized man a hug. Mark wasn't fat, he was just stocky and extremely muscular. "You're the best Mark Henry. Makes me feel good to know our baby has a protector like you around. Thank you for the dance, now, I'm hungry." Adam laughed and hugged Mark Henry again.

Mark Henry led Adam back to the table where Roman sat with Dean, Seth, Hunter, Shawn and Gunner. Mark put Adam's hand in Roman's. "Here's your prize back. Thank you. You take care of him Lieutenant, he has always been my special little pet. Have a good evening folks." Mark Henry gave a slight bow, and left for his usual spot.

Gunner stared after the guard. "And I thought my folks were big... and he calls Adam, little?" He'd never seen such a muscular human being as Mark Henry. The others at the table chuckled and Hunter ruffled Gunner's hair.

Jason and Heath opened their shower gifts. It was Adam's job as Heath's best man to write down each gift and the giver, in the couples wedding book. Roman helped by writing the type of gift on each card and handed the cards to Adam in order.

After the shower gifts, Jason opened his birthday presents. Adam was honestly surprised when Jason opened the set of wrestling DVDs and was thrilled with the gift. Adam knew Heath was a fan, and now obviously he realized so was Jason.

When they were done with all their presents, it was time to play games. The first was the bride and groom race. The one chosen to be the "bride" had to dress in the grooms tuxedo, complete with gloves, top hat and cane. While the "groom" had to put on a wedding dress, petticoat, veil and carry a bouquet of flowers. The race ended when the first couple crossed the finish line together.

It was hilarious to watch Roman, Dean, Jason, Hunter and Chris dressed brides running in the long skirts. The other boys from Jericho's teamed up and Titus and Darren argued about who was the "bride". It was a close race, but in the end, Jason and Heath beat Roman and Adam by four seconds.

The next game was pin the veil on the bride, followed by pin the top hat on the groom. There was also a contest of how many other words could you make from the letters in the words WEDDING DAY. Adam won that contest hands down.

There was plenty of food, fun and dancing. It was a great way to relax before a stress filled holiday week and the party lasted until nearly three o'clock in the morning.

Adam had gone to the grocery store, by himself on Tuesday. He bought a small turkey, potatoes and fresh green beans along with all the others things to make the meal complete.

Adam was ready to cook his first Thanksgiving dinner. It kept his mind off wondering how his final tests had gone. Usually the semester didn't end until mid December, but the college was closing early for some desperately needed remodeling. The good thing was, the cost of the term had been less than half the usual cost. The spring semester would start three weeks late, and would also be cheaper.

Roman encouraged Adam, he had every faith that Adam could do the meal.

Adam woke up early on Thursday morning. He took a shower, dressed and went to the kitchen. He'd moved so quietly, Roman slept on. Adam buttered and seasoned the turkey and put it in to roast. He spent the rest of the morning getting everything else ready to bake.

Roman woke up to the wonderful smells that wafted in from the kitchen. He could also hear the sound of a parade. He realized Adam was watching the famous New York City event while he cooked.

Roman got up, showered and dressed. When he got to the kitchen, Adam washed up the first round of dishes. A green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and a pan of stuffing were waiting to join the turkey in the oven. The already baked pumpkin pie waited to be eaten.

Roman stood at the entry to the kitchen area. "Can I come in?" He didn't want to get in Adam's way.

"Of course. Coffee and toast for breakfast. I'll get it for you in a minute. Miss Ruby said, 'clean as you go.' The parade is on." Adam kept washing dishes as he spoke.

"I'll get it, after I dry these." Roman picked up a clean dishtowel and set to work. Adam kissed Roman's cheek. He was glad for the help.

Roman poured two cups of coffee and buttered four slices of toast. "Now, come sit for a few minutes and eat. You look ready to drop." Roman led Adam out of the kitchen to the living room.

"I have an hour, but, I'd better..." Adam stopped and let Roman lead him to the couch. He sat down with a grunt. "Okay, this does feel good. My ankles are swollen." Adam put his aching feet up.

Roman frowned. Adam ankles _were_ swollen and looked painful. He began to rub Adam's sock covered feet. "Poor baby. You need to remember, you _are_ carrying an extra person in there."

Adam whimpered softly as Roman rubbed his feet. "I know, but I have to do things. This feels good though. I'm still so relieved my... past...with drugs... isn't a threat to Baby Reigns." Adam sighed as Roman continued his foot massage.

At three in the afternoon, Adam waited anxiously for Roman to swallow the first bite of food he'd taken. Roman smiled. "Very, very good, baby I'm sorry you burnt the rolls, but the rest is great! I am proud of you." Roman took another huge bite.

Adam ate as well, then swallowed. "Well, it's okay... I didn't use enough sage or salt, but not bad for my first meal like this. I got busy, texting Heath and forgot the rolls. Oh well, rather that than the turkey." Adam smiled, he was proud of himself.

The following Sunday, after brunch, the three couples went to the Christmas tree lot. Seth, Heath and Adam were like excited children. At Jericho's they only had a tiny artificial tree. They never had time to celebrate Christmas. As escorts, it was their busiest time of year. Sometimes Adam would have three business parties in one day to escort for!

Roman, Jason and Dean happily let their boys run over the entire lot and pick whatever tree they wanted. As excited as they were, the three former prostitutes didn't go over board. They looked at sizes and prices. No point in buying a tree that would have to be cut in half to fit in the house.

Jason and Heath were able to get an eight foot tree. The area where Jason put his tree was in the crook where the stairs went up to the second floor of the town house.

Seth and Dean only got a three foot tree. Dean always put his tree on a two foot high table in front of the living room window, so a smaller tree worked best for them.

Adam and Roman got a beautiful six foot blue spruce. They both preferred the shorter, softer needles and cedar tended to make Adam sneeze; a lot.

On the way home, Roman stopped at the hobby store. He parked where he could keep one eye out on his truck, and their tree secured in the back.

"So why did we stop here?" Adam asked with wonder as they walked hand in hand into the store.

Roman smiled. "I normally have a small tree, so I need more lights and ornaments. I want you to pick them out, so the tree is as much yours as mine.

Adam grinned. "You're too good to me. The only regret I have, is, I didn't think to grab mine and ma's Christmas box. Then again...what would I have done with it? Now I can make new memories and traditions and next year, we will have Baby Reigns to make it even better." He gave Roman a kiss.

They picked out multi colored lights and ornaments. They got some plain glass balls and a few cute figure type ornaments. Adam's favorite was a husky dog wearing a Santa hat.

The husky also had the year painted on the hat. "To mark our first Christmas together." Adam stated simply.

Before they left, Adam bought a pattern and the velvet material to make a skirt to go around the base of their tree. He also bought the things to sew Christmas stockings, one for himself and one for Roman. He couldn't wait to make them.

That afternoon, while Roman wrestled the tree into the stand and put the lights around the huge apartment windows, Adam sewed the Christmas tree skirt. It was a quick project that only took two hours from start to finish.

"That's beautiful baby. Wait... you only bought one shade of green velvet, where did the other shade come from?" Roman admired the velvet skirt, trimmed with gold ribbon.

Adam had used gold metallic thread as well. The machine had Christmas patterns in its embroidery memory. So each green panel had gold thread designs like angels, snowflakes and other Christmas images.

Adam grinned. "It's the same material. I cut four of the panels on the bias, it makes the velvet look a shade darker." Adam explained as they both worked the skirt around the tree. Roman fastened the Velcro strip behind the tree.

"You are so talented. Okay, you sort the ornaments and I'll do the lights." Roman smiled It was much more fun to do the tree with someone special.

"Okay.. oh wait!" Adam dashed off toward the bedroom. Roman shrugged and found a radio station that played Christmas music.

Roman laughed when Adam returned. He wore a red Santa hat with a white fur ball on the point and fur around the bottom. Adam plopped a matching hat on Roman's head. It was a fun time as the couple decorated their first tree.

Adam went Christmas shopping with Heath and Seth. He wanted to find something Roman would like and really use. The three men took a break and went to Miss Ruby's. Adam declared the baby wanted chili and cornbread.

Miss Ruby laughed. "That baby is gonna be born, wrapped in cornbread." She went back to the kitchen to fix their orders.

The three young men laughed. "What do I get Roman? You had it easy with Dean and the new helmet and Heath, you got Jason those cowboy boots he wanted. Roman just said the dreaded; anything. Sometimes he's a little too... quiet." Adam sighed.

"Well, you got that I heart Dad picture frame for his desk at work..." Seth nodded to the package on the seat next to Adam.

"Yeah, but I need something more than that..." Adam's lips then curved in to a pout.

Miss Ruby brought three huge bowls of chili and a big basket of cornbread sticks. She left her boys to eat. The place was filled with Christmas shoppers and regular customers.

Adam devoured four cornbread sticks before Seth and Heath finished one. "Adam, I'm not not so sure Miss Ruby is wrong. Baby Cornbread..." Heath joked as he took a bite of chili.

Seth nearly choked on his sip of iced tea. "Cornbread Reigns, it does have a ring to it."

Adam rolled his eyes and patted his baby bump. "Don't listen to them, darling. They are horrible boys." He stuck his tongue out at his friends, with a wink.

The friends laughed. It was such a happy time of year. All while he ate, Adam kept trying to think of the perfect gift for his man. Heath suggested a belt and buckle, and Seth's idea was a nice piece of jewelery. Adam thought the ideas were good, but rather old-hat. He was at a loss.

Together they bought some new movies and CDs for their friends who still lived at Jericho's. They bought a nice silver picture frame for Chris and Wade.

They were on their way back to the Hancock Building when Adam saw the perfect gift for Roman. He led his three friends into the small store. When they walked in, they were hit with the wonderful smell of new leather.

Adam had suddenly remembered that Roman's brief case was really starting to give out. A pure leather one would only get better with age.

It took him nearly an hour, but Adam finally chose a cordovan colored, standard brief case. He willingly paid extra to have Roman's initials embossed near the front latch, and the emblem of the Chicago Police Department on the lid of the briefcase. It would be ready for Adam to pick up in three days.

"Perfect choice, Adam. He's going to love that. It's just what you wanted, useful yet meaningful. Come on, I have another idea..." Heath led his two friends into a large jewelery store across the avenue from the leather shop.

The store was filled with harried shoppers and all the clerks were busy. The three men looked at the tie clips.

Heath squealed. "There, see. If we each get a set, it would be cool. We could put their initials on them as well." Heath pointed to a sterling silver tie clasp that was in the form of a pair of handcuffs, there were matching cuff links too.

"I like that idea. It kind of links all of us together as couples too. Adam?" Seth looked at Adam. He and Heath still looked to Adam as their leader.

"That's a fine idea. It will also remind them of our first Christmas together...oh and look, how about those as well?" Adam pointed to a sliver medallion on a thick, sliver chain.

Heath's brow raised in question. "Why a Saint Michael medallion? None of us are Catholic."

Adam smiled softly. "He's the patron Saint of Law Enforcement. Shawn wears one just like this. See, here is what the other side looks like, read it." Adam pointed to the display of the back of the medallion.

Seth and Heath bent down close to read the tiny print. _"_ _Saint Michael, heaven's glorious commissioner of police, who once so neatly and successfully cleared God's premises of all its undesirables, look with kindly and professional eyes on your earthly force. Give us cool heads, stout hearts, and uncanny flair for investigation and wise judgment. And when we lay down our night sticks, enroll us in your heavenly force, where we will be as proud to guard the throne of God as we have been to guard the city of all the people. Amen."_

"Oh that is cool. Let's get those, too." Seth added excitedly. He knew Dean would like both gifts.

When they finally had the attention of the clerk, the three men waited while the engravings were done. The store had a whole army of engravers in the back, who cursed the _"Engravings while you wait"_ policy of the store, especially during holidays.

While they thought the jewelery was beautiful, the three friends were glad to be out of the store and back outside an hour and half later. It had been hot and crowded and it made Adam feel rather queasy.

Seth and Heath were worried about Adam. They took his bags of shopping and kept Adam between them as they walked.

"Oh boys... I... don't feel very good." Adam suddenly felt like he walked on jelly legs. He just wanted to sit down or better yet, lay down.

Seth and Heath guided their friend to a bus stop bench. Heath pulled out his cell phone and sent a rapid text message. Adam bent over and put his head between his knees as much as his baby bump would let him. Both Seth and Heath rubbed Adam's back.

Roman, Dean and Jason came running down the street. Last weekend, they had done some work in the nursery, and now this weekend, they were putting up the shelves, wall stickers and crib.

"Adam, baby? What's wrong?" Roman knelt down in front of his boy and panted a bit from running so fast.

Adam looked at Roman. "I... feel... so.. queasy... I... really... don't... feel good." He leaned into Roman's embrace.

"Come on, darling. We will get you home." Roman gently picked Adam up in his arms, with a grunt, Adam wasn't exactly a lightweight.

The others followed, Dean and Jason helped their mates carry all the bags and packages that had been purchased. People stared as Roman carried Adam, but he didn't care, he was too worried about his beloved.

Adam laid his head on Roman's shoulder. His arms were barely around Roman's neck. He closed his eyes, the movement made him feel even worse.

Adam never knew when Roman put him to bed. The next thing Adam was conscious of was Doctor Ross sitting on the bed, taking his blood pressure.

"Welcome back, you gave us a bit of a scare. How are you feeling?" Doctor Ross asked in a friendly voice. Roman sat on the other side of Adam, on the bed, and held his hand. He was more than worried. Roman's brow was a deep furrow, and his stormy eyes burned with fear.

Adam's mind flew to one thing. "The baby?" He voice was weak, and mirrored the look on Roman's face.

Doctor Ross packed away the blood pressure cuff. "Calm down, the baby is just fine, I promise. Now tell me what happened." The Doctor spoke in a calm voice with a gentle smile on his face.

"We were shopping. The store was really crowded and warm. I could smell all the cologne and perfume, it made me queasy. I kind of went jelly legged when we got outside. I don't remember anything after that." Adam recalled with out any hesitation. He wanted to be completely honest for the baby's sake.

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds like you had a bit of an asthmatic allergic reaction to the smells that were aggravated by heat. Then going outside, you over charged your lungs with ice cold air. Sometimes when a person gets pregnant, they develop conditions and allergies that only occur during pregnancy. I'm going to give you a prescription for some allergy medication and an inhaler. Only use the inhaler if you feel that jelly legged feeling again. Best thing would be to avoid cramped spaces with a lot of people. I figured when you never developed full morning sickness, it would come out as something else. I drew some blood, I want to make sure you don't have gestational diabetes. I don't think you do, but better to check. Watch your diet for a while..." Doctor Ross was interrupted by a slight laugh from Heath.

Heath and Seth had been in the corner, waiting for news. "No more chili and cornbread for you! We told him he should name the baby Cornbread Reigns." Heath was happy that Adam and the baby were alright.

"Well, that will do it. Hot, spicy food on top of all the other... no wonder you got sick. Rest for now and and start the allergy medication. I'll drop the prescription at the pharmacy downstairs. Don't hesitate to call me if you aren't better by morning." Doctor Ross gave Adam's shoulder a gentle pat, then packed up his bag.

"We will go down with the Doc and get your medicine." Seth stated as they prepared to leave with the Doctor.

Roman pulled out his wallet and gave Seth money for the medication. "Thank you, Doc. Thanks guys, take my keys so you can get back in." Roman spoke to the Doctor with a nod and then a nod to Heath and Seth.

Roman turned to Adam. "Are you really alright? You were as pale as ghost and so weak. You scared me to death." He laid his hand just above the baby bump.

"Yeah. I don't feel queasy now, just tired. I was scared too. Thank you for taking such good care of me and for calling the Doctor." Adam gave Roman a weak smile and ran his fingers through Roman's hair.

"Cornbread Reigns... you know... Ow!" Roman cried out when Adam thumped him, rather hard, on the head.

"If you say it has a nice ring..." Adam growled and smacked Roman again, this time more playfully.

"Okay, okay. But, it is funny. Now you rest. I'm gonna check on Dean and Jason. They are about done with those wall stickers. Crib is next. I'll bring you a cup of tea. Want a movie?" Roman leaned up and gave his lover a soft kiss on the lips.

Adam moaned softly. It felt so good to be cared about. When the kiss broke Adam nodded. "Beauty and the Beast, please. Oh, and honey in the tea?" He looked at Roman like an adorable puppy.

"What ever my babies want. Oh, Did you get that football jersey for Gunner? If not, I will go pick it up." Roman asked from the door. He and Adam had ordered an authentic Chicago Bears football jersey with Gunner's name and high school jersey number on it.

"Yes, I did but stay out of those bags! I didn't get gift wrap. We were gonna buy it downstairs. Oh... Roman... I was so scared that something was wrong with the baby." Adam tears ran down his cheeks now that he knew the baby was alright.

Roman quickly slid back onto the bed. He had moved to put Adam's requested movie into the player. He took Adam into his arms.

"I was too, baby. God you looked so... pale. You almost blended in the with sheets. But, everything is fine now, my darling. You've got to take care of yourself. I know you are excited about Christmas, I am too, but, you _must_ slow down and rest more. Are you done with your shopping?" Roman caressed and petted Adam tenderly and rested his chin on Adam's shoulder.

Adam shook his head. "No, I didn't get anything for Shawn and Hunter yet. I wanted to pick up a few gift cards for Mark Henry and Paul Wight." Adam sniffed deeply. He felt better in Roman's strong arms.

"Don't worry about Shawn and Hunter. They will love a gift card from Amazon. Shawn is always buying things from them, even groceries when we are on a busy case. You can do the same for the others and you can do it from your lap top. Okay now? If so, I will get your tea with honey. I love you, Adam." He gave his pregnant lover a gentle kiss.

Adam smiled and snuggled deeply into the pillows and started the movie with the remote. Roman left to check on the nursery and make Adam's tea. Heath and Seth returned with Adam's medicine. In the bedroom they curled up on either side of the mentor and best friend.

Jason and Dean were both relieved to know Adam and the baby were alright. They had finished putting up the wall stickers. Roman and Adam had chosen a Loony Tunes themed scene of all the main characters having a picnic in the forest. It was a cute scene that filled up one wall of the pretty nursery. It would be a cheerful room for the baby.

Dean and Seth had taken all the crib parts out of the box, ready for Roman to put together, with their help.

Roman smiled when he brought a tray of tea and cookies into Adam. He'd also fixed cups for Seth and Heath. All three were completely engrossed in the movie. They boys thanked Roman and went back to the movie. Roman chuckled and left. He knew Adam was relaxed and happy, that was all that mattered. In the hallway, Roman paused and gave a prayer of thinks that Adam and the baby were alright.

Roman, Dean and Jason spent the rest of the afternoon putting the crib together. They laughed and joked. They also talked about Damien, they were still at a bit of a loss as to what had happened to their one time partner. They also talked about Jason's upcoming wedding. Jason told them that he was taking Heath to Hawaii for a ten day honeymoon. He also asked them to keep it secret. Roman and Dean gave their word.

By seven, the crib was finished. It was beautiful in the room. Dean and Roman went downstairs to get Chinese food for everyone. Roman knew the restaurant didn't have chemical laced food, so it would be safe for Adam. When they got back upstairs, Jason had set the table and made a pot of hot tea to go with their meal.

"Let's go get our boys." Jason said as Roman and Dean put down the box filled with bags and boxes of delicious hot food.

The three Detectives went to the bedroom. They expected to find that their lovers asleep; that was not the case. They were now engrossed in watching "A Bug's Life." Not even Adam noticed when Roman entered the room.

"You boys hungry? We've got Chinese food." Roman asked the three men curled up on the bed.

Adam pushed the pause button. He looked at Roman with a pout. "Can we eat in here, please?" He used his hazel eyes to their full affect as he looked at Roman.

Roman laughed. "Of course you can. Bed is big enough, make room and we will join you... that is, if we are allowed to intrude?"

It was Adam's turn to laugh. "Of course you are allowed. It will be fun!"

So that's what they did. They all watched two more movies before the evening ended.

There were only two day until Christmas. Adam and Roman were going to celebrate and open their presents on Christmas Eve, because Roman had to work on Christmas day.

Adam had picked up Roman's briefcase. It looked even better than he had hoped. It was now wrapped and under the tree, along with the other gifts he had purchased for Roman.

Roman had also put Adam's gifts under the tree, and Adam had been warned not to touch, shake or peel away a corner of the wrapping paper. He figured Adam would be a present shaker, so he forbid it.

Adam busied himself making little bean filled stuffed animals. Shawn told him that police officers carried them in the trunks of their patrol cars to give to children who were at scenes they were called to. The toys helped keep the children calm and made it so they were, hopefully, less afraid of policemen.

He sewed a whole boxful, then in the evenings, he and Roman stuffed them and sewed them shut. Adam would take them to the station when he went on Christmas Day, for the catered dinner.

Adam only made a few things for their Christmas Eve. He baked some banana bread and a pumpkin pie. Roman was going to grill a couple of small steaks, if it wasn't snowing. If it snowed, they would make pancakes. Roman had told them they would be stuffed at the station on Christmas Day, so keep supper the night before light.

Adam so far, had not had anymore "spells". The only thing was, the allergy medication made him sleepy. So, he waited and took them at night. Roman told Adam to carry his inhaler to the station, just in case.

Roman had to work until three, Christmas Eve day. He was supposed to have had the entire day off, but Dean had come down with the flu and was ordered to bed by his doctor. It was the first time Dean actually enjoyed being sick in bed. Seth waited on him hand and foot, and pampered him as he took care of him.

It didn't snow, so Roman grilled the steaks. Adam baked potatoes, made a salad and didn't burn the rolls. They enjoyed the delicious meal. Christmas music played in the background while they ate and later cleaned up.

The couple decided to wait to eat the pumpkin pie after they opened their gifts. Roman and Adam sat around the Christmas tree to open their gifts. Adam was wide eyed with excitement.

Adam wasn't excited about what his presents were, well at least not much. He was excited for Roman to open his gifts, especially the leather brief case. They had on red plaid pajamas and were the Santa hats they'd worn when they decorated the tree.

"Well, should we start?" Roman asked as Adam settled on the floor next to him.

"Yes! You first." Adam handed Roman a red foil wrapped box. It was small and rather flat.

Roman laughed as he took the box. He could see how anxious Adam was for him to open it, he decided to tease his boy a bit. Roman slowly worked on pulling the tape, without tearing the paper.

"Roman! You are so mean! You're teasing me!" Adam lips formed a pout, but his eyes danced.

Roman laughed. "Yes, I am. Okay, I will be good." He proceeded to open the package.

"I'm just excited. This is my first real Christmas... since... ma was alive. On the streets, Christmas is just another day. At Jericho's we had a form of Christmas, but most of us were on our backs. So, I guess I'm a little giddy. And, just think Roman, next year Baby Reigns will be here to celebrate with us. I love you, Roman."

Roman had stopped to listen to Adam. He reached over and brushed Adam's cheek with his fingertips. "I love you, Adam. I'm glad I'm the one to share this Christmas with you. I can't wait to have Baby Reigns with us next year. I.. sorry about..." Roman hushed when Adam kissed him.

"No more past, Ro... no more. We have a future now." Adam gently placed Roman's hand on the baby bump.

Roman's eyes filled with emotions of love and pride. "A wonderful future." He leaned in and kissed Adam again. He gave Adam's belly a gentle rub.

After another moment, Roman opened his gift. He grinned, I was the I "heart" Dad picture frame. "I love it, baby. I'll put it on my desk at work, brag like the other dad's."

Roman gave Adam his first gift. Adm grinned. Roman had given him the exact same picture frame. "We have great taste! Thank you." Adam gave Roman a kiss.

Roman was nearly speechless when he opened the Saint Michael medallion. "I've always wanted one of these, and I just never bought one. Thank you, baby. I will wear it, always." He slipped the necklace over his head and gave Adam a kiss.

Adam smiled. "I knew you wanted one. Seth and Heath bought the same for Dean and Jason."

They continued to exchange small gifts. Roman got a kick out of the handcuff tie bar and cuff links. He would wear them tomorrow. Roman gave Adam some books and maternity clothes.

Roman pulled a small box out from under the. "Now, open this, but let me speak after you look." He handed Adam the box.

Adam took the package with a nod. He unwrapped the box and revealed a small blue velvet box. When Adam opened it he gasped. It was a small, round sapphire ring on a sliver band. Was this an engagement ring? Adam looked at Roman, his hazel eyes full of questions. He loved Roman, and one day wanted to marry him, but now?

Roman took Adam's free hand in his. "It's not an engagement ring. I do want to marry you, someday, but, you need more time to explore who you are, away from your past. However this _is_ a promise ring. I promise, when we are both ready, I will exchange this for a proper engagement ring. It is a commitment to each other. I love you, Adam. Do you promise to someday marry me?" Roman looked at Adam with hope.

"Roman that's... beautiful and the perfect way to put it. Yes, Roman, I promise, when we are both ready, to marry you. I love you, so much." Adam grinned as Roman slipped the pretty ring onto his left ring finger. The promised couple kissed to seal their commitment.

Adam admired the ring, it looked nice on his long, graceful finger. Roman smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I do love you, so very much." He gave Adam another kiss.

Adam handed Roman his last present. "I hope you like it. I don't think I can top this though." He smiled at Roman.

Roman tucked a strand of blond hair behind Adam's ear when it fell out of the hat. "It's not a contest, baby." He worked on unwrapping the large box. He still didn't rip, but he made quick work of the sliver paper.

Roman took his turn to gasp as he pulled the leather briefcase out of the box. "Oh baby... oh baby... it's perfect... simply perfect. My old one was getting a bit ratty. This will only get better with age. I love it, my darling, thank you." Roman pulled Adam in for deep passionate kiss.

Adam beamed, his smile was brighter than any light on the Christmas tree. "I was at a loss as to what to get you. I wanted something practical but not... stuffy. I saw the leather shop and knew it was right. I bought it the day I got so sick." He explained in a happy voice. He was so pleased Roman was so happy with his gift.

Roman stood first and helped Adam to his feet. "I think I heard Santa in the nursery last night. You'd better go look and see if he left anything." Roman teased with a wink.

Adam looked at Roman. "I thought we agreed nothing else for the nursery till the baby arrives and we see what we need. We weren't going to start spoiling baby Reigns." Adam chastised a bit as they walked to the nursery.

"Well, maybe nobody told Santa." Roman teased with another wink. "Close your eyes." Roman told Adam, his hand on the nursery room door handle.

Adam obeyed and closed his eyes. He heard Roman open the door. Adam let himself be led into the nursery. He guessed they were near the window when Roman stopped.

"Alright, baby, open your eyes." Roman whispered in Adam's ear. He held Adam's left hand in his right.

Adam opened his eyes with a couple of blinks. At first he didn't see anything new. Roman turned Adam a bit to face the corner by the window. Then Adam saw it.

"Oh Roman! The rocking chair! It... is it? The antique one... from ebay... but... how?" Adam was thrilled. He'd sen the chair on ebay and fallen in love with it.

The rocking chair was an antique from the 1930's. It was a plain chair with clean lines. The wood was walnut and it had aged to a beautiful dark patina. Roman helped Adam sit. Adam leaned back and sighed. The rocker moved as smooth as skates on ice. It was wonderful.

When Roman spoke, his voice cracked with emotion. "I can't.. you'll be sitting there... holding our baby, rocking it to sleep... comforting when Baby Reigns cries, so... beautiful..." He couldn't help the tear that tracked down his cheek and into his beard.

Adam smiled. His hands rested on his belly, tears in his own hazel eyes. "Thank you, my darling... for not only the chair, but for making this baby with me. I hope... I am so scared, afraid of being a horrible parent.. I don't want to screw up." Adam looked at Roman, the fear reflected in his eyes.

Roman knelt down between Adam's knees and rested his head on the swell of Adam's abdomen. "I'm scared too, baby. I have the same fears. I don't want to screw up our baby either. Together, we will do our best, to raise the best possible child. I know one thing for sure, our baby will have good, deep roots to grow from. Part of me is also anxious to see how the baby turns out. As long as we love the baby, no matter what, the rest will come." He spoke softly as he nuzzled against the baby bump.

Adam put his hands on Roman's head and tangled his fingers in the raven silk. "Oh Roman, I never thought I could be so happy. It seems like... everything else about my life is just... a misty haze. It's all because of you. I love you, so much." He leaned down and kissed the top of Roman's head.

"I love you, Adam." Roman looked up at Adam. "Make love with me?"

"Always, my darling; always." Adam answered softly. Roman stood and helped Adam up. Together they went to the master bedroom.

A light snow had begun to fall. It glittered like diamonds as it fell past the large window. Neither man noticed however, Roman and Adam were lost in their dance of making love.

The next day, Roman and Adam went to the police station. Dean, feeling much better, was there with Seth. Jason and Heath were at home. They had been at the station last night. Shawn, Hunter, Darren and Titus were there as well.

Around one o'clock in the afternoon, Roman and Dean were called out on a case. A family fight had ended in murder. It was a sad thing, but crime didn't recognize holidays.

While their mates were out, Adam and Seth helped the volunteers get the meal ready. They would start serving at three, when the shift change occurred. Adam happily explained about his promise ring when Seth saw the blue stone.

Roman and Dean were only gone a couple of hours. There wasn't much to investigate. The cousin that had shot his other cousin, in a moment during a heated argument had stayed to turn himself in. One moment, changed lives forever. The man now sat in a jail cell, to wait his fate.

Roman had been right, Adam had never seen so much food in all his life. There was roast turkey, smoked turkey, deep fried turkey, barbecued turkey, hams, ducks, geese and a roast of beef. Any holiday side dish you could think was also served.

What the police and their families didn't eat, would be taken to Shawn's Place and served to anyone on the street who came for a meal.

Hunter and Shawn were so happy for Adam and Roman. They thought the promise ring was a sweet idea. Adam found out Shawn had been hiding the rocking chair when he asked Adam how he liked it.

After the dinner, Darren Young and Titus O'Neil put on a comedy act. Adam and the others laughed till their sides ached.

Hunter and Shawn invited the three Detectives and their mates to their house for New Year's Eve. Shawn laughed, he had a double motive. He wanted as many adults around as he could; Gunner was going to host a New Year's Eve party for his schoolmates.

So much was about to happen. The redecoration of Roman and Adam's apartment and Jason and Heath's wedding. Would it all go off smoothly, or would fate step in?


	37. The Start of the New Year

It was the day before New Year's Eve. Adam sat on the bed and folded laundry. Roman worked to pack things into boxes to clear the room for the renovations.

"Are you sure it is alright to move in with Shawn and Hunter? I'm sure it will be safe to stay here." Adam asked for the fifth time that hour.

Roman stopped what he was doing. "Adam Joseph, if you ask me that one more time... Yes, it is fine, Shawn _wants_ us there, so does Hunter. It will _not_ be safe for you here, especially with your pregnancy allergies. All those fumes will dangerous for you and Baby Reigns. I thought you were looking forward to spending time with Shawn and Hunter." He looked at Adam with concern.

Adam looked at Roman. "I guess I'm worried about being in their way. No, that's not exactly true. I don't want... oh hell... How is Shawn going to feel about being around a pregnant person? Roman, I don't want to make Shawn feel bad. Does that make any sense?" He finally spit out what was bothering him. He didn't _ever_ want to hurt Shawn.

Roman smiled. _Now_ it made sense. "You are so sweet and soft hearted, darling. Shawn knows you're pregnant. It's not going to bother him. Besides he's gonna have a baby to take care of soon, remember? I think he's hoping to give you some parenting help. It's going to be fine, I promise. Now, come on, we have more packing, especially the living room." He gave Adam a kiss and went back to work.

On New Year's Eve day, Roman and Adam arrived at the Helmsley's, ready to move in for two weeks. They each had two suitcases.

Adam loved the Helmsley's house. It was a two story Colonial style house of red brick. What made it even nicer were the huge front and back yards. The house sat on a corner lot in the more affluent, north side of Chicago.

Roman parked in the side yard, where Hunter had made an additional parking area out of railroad ties and gravel. It was where Shawn parked his jeep he took on hunting and camping trips.

Shawn had watched the couple pull in. He opened the garage so they could come in the back door that entered into the kitchen. Shawn took Adam's bags. "Welcome, home." He gave Adam a smile and motioned for Adam to follow him. They went upstairs.

Hunter greeted Roman and took one of Roman's bags. They followed after Shawn and Adam.

Shawn had decorated the home with Colonial American style furniture, and of course it fit the house perfectly. Right down to the spinning wheel in the formal sitting room.

Shawn led Adam to a large guest room with an en suite bathroom. The windows looked out over the beautiful backyard, and Shawn's prize flower garden with a small water feature.

The bed was maple and had four, tall spindle posters. Thankfully, it was king sized. There was a matching dresser, chest of drawers and two bed side tables. At the foot of the bed was a wonderful, Colonial American quilt trunk. All the wood was polished like glass.

There was also a warm and cozy sitting area in the bedroom with two library chairs, coffee and end tables that faced a small fire place.

Shawn put Adam's suitcase on the floor next to the dresser. "Make yourselves at home. I am so glad you're here. I was worried about you being around all those renovations. When you're settled I want to show you the nursery. It won't be long now. Gunner is so excited about his sister. Shawn had a constant smile on his face.

Adam's fears vanished. Shawn was too excited and happy to be upset. Now he could relax and enjoy his time here, with Shawn, Hunter and Gunner.

"Thank you for letting us stay. You're home is so warm and inviting. I can't wait to see the nursery. Speaking of Gunner, you are very brave to host a teenager party." Adam laughed as he put his and Roman's shower kits in the bathroom.

Shawn chuckled. "Well, they are going to be down in the basement. Hunter rented a pool table and some pinball games. He also insisted on catering, so I got lucky. All we have to do is chaperon, without being... overbearing. That's why I especially wanted you, Seth and Heath here. You three will relate better, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, Shawn. I'm glad to do anything I can to help you. We can go over your rules when the others get here." Adam grinned as Roman and Hunter came into the room.

"... thats a great table. I hope you and I can get a few matches in." Roman spoke with excitement as he and Hunter entered the room.

"We'll have it for a week. I've always wanted one but... someone doesn't play, so it would just be a large piece of furniture." Hunter cast an exasperated look at Shawn.

"I know, dear. I am a bad, horrible husband. I know what would happen. You'd drag Gunner down to play pool all the time. He has homework to do. I am not waisting all that space. I have no objections to you renting one once in a while. Now, speaking of, where is Gunner?" Shawn explained with a kiss to Hunter's lips when he finished.

Hunter returned Shawn's kiss. "I know, you're right. He is in the basement, picking out music. He's burning a CD. He is so happy, Shawn. He told me he's never had a party before. Gunner is such a good kid, despite... well... the way he was raised." His voice was soft and a bit sad.

Shawn nodded. "He _is_ a good kid. Come on, let's let these two unpack. Roman, Adam, please, treat being here like you are in your own home." Shawn pulled Hunter out of the guest bedroom.

Both Roman and Adam chuckled a bit. "I'll say one thing, those two love each other, very much. I hope that we are that much in love twenty years from now." Adam's voice held a wistful tone.

Roman took Adam into his arms. "I _know_ we will be, even more so than we are now. Remember, I love you more today than yesterday, but not half as much as tomorrow. So just think, how that will grow in twenty years." He gave Adam a soft, sweet kiss.

Adam smiled. "You're so romantic, Roman. You melt my heart. I do love you, Lieutenant." He returned Roman's kiss.

The couple did make themselves at home. They unpacked their bags and talked happily as they worked. It started to snow, just as they finished and went downstairs.

"One good thing. All the kids live in the neighborhood. The boys are going to sleep in the basement and the girls will be in the living room. Hunter, you and Roman can put the mattresses down later. Beth Phoenix and Natalie Neidhart will be here to chaperon them. I think the parents were more willing to allow an overnight party, when they knew the house would be full of cops." Shawn stood at the kitchen counter with a check list and pen in hand.

"We only have two spare mattresses, is that enough?" Hunter asked thoughtfully.

"Should be fine. There's six girls, three to a bed. If anyone objects, we have a couple of sleeping bags. Beth and Nattie will sleep on the couch. Hunter, you and Dean are staying with the boys." Shawn made a mark on his list.

"I don't mind doing that, Hunt. No need for you to sleep down there." Roman offered thoughtfully. "Adam and Seth could stay together." Roman added a second thought.

"We'll see, Roman. Remember, Adam is in a delicate condition, he might need you. By the way Adam, you be careful. I don't want rowdy teens putting you in danger. Yes I know, I am being ridiculous. Humor an old man. I just want you and Baby Reigns safe." Shawn gave Adam a smile and went over and hugged him.

Adam hugged Shawn in return. "Tell you what, as grandpa in waiting, you are the _only_ one allowed to fuss over me like that. Well, Hunter can too. Show me the nurs..." Adam was interrupted when Seth, Heath, Dean and Jason arrived.

Hunter and the new arrivals went upstairs with their own bags. Shawn and Adam also went upstairs to look at Baby Calaway's nursery.

Shawn opened a door that was right across the hall from the Helmsley's master bedroom. Adam gasped, the room was gorgeous. The first thing Adam noticed was how light and airy the room was.

The walls were a pretty, very pale pastel yellow, almost white, but not quite. Darker yellow curtains with a pattern of small, cute rabbits hung at the windows. The crib, layette, changing table and dresser were all white. The bedding of the crib matched the drapes. The headboard and foot-board of the cradle both had large decals of a rabbit. The bunny had a soft yellow ribbon around its neck, and was smiling. It had big blue eyes with long lashes, it was adorable. The last thing was a white rocking chair by the window.

"Oh Shawn, it's beautiful. She is going to love this room. Didn't Gunner make another cradle?" Adam looked around the pretty room as he spoke. He loved Baby Reigns' nursery, but this one was just as nice.

"Oh, yes, it's in our bedroom. It's just like yours, only he painted it white to match all this. Adam, I'm so... finally, a baby in this room. I know she won't really be mine... but to just... have a baby... I can't wait... I've waited... so long..." When Shawn's voice broke he looked at Adam. Tears shone in the beautiful turquoise eyes.

Adam wasn't sure if the tears were happy or sad; perhaps both. "I... I'm sorry, Shawn... oh my mouth... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Adam did exactly what he didn't want to ever do. His big mouth had hurt Shawn, he was sure of it.

Shawn hugged Adam. "No, Adam, it's alright. It's... you learn to go on... you dig down to your toes and go on. Now, I can say, what ever the reason, I wasn't meant to have children. It was hard to accept, damn hard. I will also say this, I wouldn't have made it without Hunter. I found a renewed strength in God. He has a reason for everything, we may never understand it, but that's what faith is. Adam, do you believe in Jesus?" Shawn finally asked. He never pushed religion, but he _was_ curious.

Adam sighed. "I really... don't know, Shawn. I believe there is _someone_ up there, looking out for us, or else I am sure I'd be dead by now. I do know I want Baby Reigns to be christened, but the child will decide for itself when it's old enough... I hate saying "it" for the baby..." Adam changed the subject, religion made him nervous.

Shawn got the hint. He and Adam left the nursery and headed back downstairs. "You and Roman really don't want to know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Shawn asked as they got back to the kitchen.

Adam sat on one of the barstools. The kitchen was separated from the dining room by a breakfast bar. There were stools on either side. Shawn sat on the other side and faced the hazel eyed man.

Adam shook his head. "No, we really don't. I just hate saying "it". But, we don't want to say he or she, get used to it then be disappointed." Adam explained as the others came into the kitchen. Adam hugged Heath and Seth. Heath looked tired and it was a long way to midnight.

"Heath, are you alright?" Adam asked his best friend with a worried gleam in his eyes.

Heath looked at Jason with an odd expression on his face. Jason returned the look with a slight nod. Heath grinned brightly.

"I'm fine. It's just that with last minute wedding plans, morning sickness, and school, I am a little tired. I'm gonna take a nap before the party starts." Heath explained. He waited for the reaction.

Adam nodded. "I know what you mean. I have more classes this term because of taking them on-line, but still it's tiring. Wait... wait... Heath... did you say? Are you? When?!" Adam hugged Heath as he realized what Heath had said.

Six mouths fell open as Jason beamed like the proudest man on earth. He pulled Heath up against him protectively. Heath rested his head on Jason's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Sometime in July. Guess who forgot to get their shot? Oh guys, I'm... we're so happy. Baby Reigns is going to have a cousin to play with. Oh Adam, who would have thought... Seth, you and Dean are next." Heath gave Seth a wink. His eyes danced with joy.

Seth shook his head. "Nooo, I had my shot. I am happy for you, Heath. Congratulations." He kissed Heath on the cheek and gave Jason a pat on the back.

Everyone swarmed around Jason and Heath. Hugs, kisses and handshakes were give with lots of congratulations. Jason held Heath close and just trembled with pride. Heath smiled and let a blush dust his cheeks.

All the excitement brought Gunner up from the basement. Adam told him about Baby Reso. "Well, looks like I have another cradle to make. Maybe I will just open a cradle shop." Gunner laughed and gave Heath a hug. He then went back down to the basement. He wanted to finish the CD for the party.

Jason took his pregnant fiancé up to their guest room to take a nap. Heath really was tired, his morning sickness had started with a vengeance.

Shawn had put on a pot of coffee. The subject was Baby Reso. Jason sighed happily. "I can't believe it. He's gonna be a great little mother. We found out three weeks ago, but hoped to get the wedding over before we told..." Jason paused his explanation and chuckled. "Shoulda known it wouldn't work. He's bad with the morning sickness, Doctor Ross said it comes hard like that sometimes. He told Heath to rest when he felt tired, but otherwise they are fine and healthy. So, Dean, that leaves you two." Jason gave his fellow Detective a wink.

"Nope. Like Seth said, he gets his shot. We don't want kids right now. I'm really happy for both of you, don't get me wrong, hell we will even babysit, any time. I love kids, as does Seth, but it's not what we want right now. Does that make us bad?" Dean looked from Jason to Roman with an arched brow.

Roman replied. "Not at all, makes you smart. There is nothing wrong with not wanting kids. Maybe if more people were as thoughtful about it, there wouldn't be so many kids on the streets..."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Detectives Beth Phoenix and Natalie Neidhart. Greetings were once again exchanged. They were thrilled to hear about Heath and couldn't wait to see him later.

Shawn took the girls upstairs to the smallest guest room. It would be a place where they could change and relax, but they would seep in the living room with the teenage girls.

It wasn't long before Adam caved in to Roman's wishes and went upstairs to rest before the party. Adam thought Roman was being over protective, but he fell asleep in minutes. Sometimes Roman did know best.

The party was set to start at six. The catering service arrived at five. At first Shawn had thought catering would be a waste of money, but now he was glad they had done it. Especially when he saw the amount of food, after all teenagers were eating machines on legs.

Gunner had picked the food, he stuck to the basics. Sliders, hot dogs, pizza and the things to go with it, french fries, onion rings, baked beans, potato salad and Marconi and cheese. There was also any possible topping and condiment they could want.

Hunter showed the caterers where to set up in the basement. When he came back upstairs Gunner was with him. The boy glowed with excitement.

Gunner looked at his foster parents with absolute adoration. "I just want to thank you again for letting me have this party. I love you both. " He gave his stand in parents a hug. Shawn and Hunter returned the hug with warm hearts.

"We're happy to do it, son. We want you to be able to do the things you missed out on, just be a regular kid. Just promise me one thing, try not to tear up my basement too much." Shawn tousled Gunner's hair.

"We won't, I promise. I hope the snow won't stop the fireworks later." Gunner looked out at the lightly falling snow. It wasn't heavy but it was constant.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure it will be alright. Jason, Dean and I are experts at fireworks." Roman gave Gunner a wink and pat on the shoulder.

Gunner whooped when the front doorbell rang. His first guest had arrived. In all there would be twelve boys and six girls. Most of them were Gunner's football teammates and cheerleaders. One boy, Sam Austin, was from Gunner's wood shop class, and was Gunner's best friend.

After all the guests had arrived, everyone gathered in the basement. Adam and Heath who were now rested and refreshed were also there.

Hunter had the attention of all the teenagers. "First of all, welcome. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. I will keep this brief. There are just five rules. No drinking alcohol, no drugs including cigarettes, no fighting, no sex, and no rap music!" Hunter was serious as he looked at the kids in his care. However, he gave a laughing wink with his last rule.

The kids laughed and agreed to obey the rules. "Well, get your party started. We will be upstairs: but we will pop and out at random times. We want you children to … sorry, kids, to enjoy yourselves. So have fun and eat up!" Shawn added his words.

Hunter led all the adults upstairs. Catering had left food for them as well. Shawn found a radio station that played classic rock and roll. There was no reason why they couldn't have fun as well.

Hunter grabbed Shawn by the waist and began to dance him around the dining room. The other couples soon joined them. They had a wonderful time.

The adults had the same food as the kids. Adam took a sudden craving to cheeseburger sliders. Roman finally made him stop after ten sliders and a plate of onion rings. Adam pouted like a child.

"Baby, remember what Doc said. Some weight gain is good, but not all in one night. Tell you what, eat some fruit and salad and you can have three more sliders before midnight. I will even save them for you." Roman spoke privately to Adam as to not embarrass his boy.

Adam nodded. "I know, you're right, but Baby Reigns liked them. And no, we are not naming the baby, Slider Reigns." His pout turned into a laugh. He knew it was because Roman loved him and the baby.

Every time a couple of the adults went downstairs, they found the kids having fun. The pool table and pinball machines were always being used. Some danced, others talked, ate or played video games. Gunner wore a constant smile, it was a good party.

Around eleven thirty, Hunter, Roman. Jason and Dean went out in the backyard to set up the fireworks the Helmsley's had purchased. Hunter was able to get a special permit to allow the backyard display.

Shawn had prepared places on the patio for Adam and Heath to sit with warm electric blankets. The kids gathered in the yard and the rest of adults stayed on the brick patio. It had stopped snowing, at least for the moment.

Shawn led the countdown to midnight. "... six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year!" He shouted.

The fireworks lit up the sky over the Helmsley's house in beautiful showers of colorful sparks. The crowed oohed, ahh'd and cheered loudly. Shawn was glad they had a huge corner lot.

The only thing that slightly bugged Adam, was that because Roman was down at the end of the yard, to help with the fireworks, he didn't get a midnight kiss. It was something Adam had always dreamed about. But, it wasn't that big of a deal, there was always next year.

The fireworks lasted about twenty minutes. All in all the party had cost the Helmsley's a chunk of money. However, when Shawn saw the happy spark in Gunner's eyes, he would have paid a million dollars.

When the fireworks ended, the kids went back down to the basement, but not before Gunner hugged and kissed his foster parents.

Adam, Shawn, Seth and Heath all got their New Year's kisses. Beth kissed Natalie on the cheek with a wink. Everybody needed to start the new year with a kiss didn't they?

The adults continued their celebration as well. Shawn brought out an old game of Twister. Adam was content to be the judge and spin the wheel. He called out the color of the hand or foot. Everyone laughed when the pile of humanity finally fell on top of Hunter. They hadn't laughed so much in a long time.

Finally at three, Shawn made the girls come up stairs to sleep in the living room. No one really objected, even teenagers got tired, eventually.

Dean and Seth slept downstairs with the boys. Shawn had promised the girls parents that they would be safe, and he kept his promise. Beth and Natalie slept on the couch. No boys would dare to cross either of the female Detectives.

By four in the morning, the Helmsley house was quiet as sleep took over. When he fell asleep, Gunner had a huge smile on his face.

Shawn was up first the next morning. He quietly went down to the kitchen. He mixed up two large boxes of pancake batter. He'd borrowed a huge electric griddle from the church. He was going to let the kids cook their own pancakes. He figured it was the easiest thing. Next Shawn sliced five, two pound rolls of sausage, and began to fry the thin patties. He put a pot of maple syrup on to warm slowly. Lastly he made coffee.

Shawn hoped four gallons of milk and three gallons of orange juice would be enough. He set out stacks of paper plates and cups, along with plastic silverware. Hunter had insisted, he wanted the mess of clean up as easy as possible on himself and his beloved husband.

The smell of frying sausage began to wake the basement full of hungry boys. While the smell of freshly brewed coffee began to wake the adults.

The girls were up first and hit the two bathrooms like a violent windstorm. No way would the boys catch them without makeup or freshly styled hair. The girls were also fully dressed. It made Beth and Nattie laugh.

Poor Heath rinsed his mouth out. His morning sickness didn't care that he was a guest in someone else's home. Jason was right there with him. He kept Heath's ginger colored hair out of the way and gently rubbed Heath's back.

Adam threw the covers up over his head, he was not a morning person, even though it was nearly noon. Roman emerged from the shower and smiled. Adam looked adorable with just the top of his blond head sticking out of the covers.

"Baby, you really need to get up, can't be rude. Smell the pancakes and sausage" Roman teased as he pulled back the covers. He laughed when Adam followed the flow of the bed covers.

When Adam's feet were off the edge of the bed, he gave up. "Okay, okay. What do you think Baby Reigns, dad won't let us sleep. Such a mean old dad. Just remember, Baby Reigns, daddy loves you best." Adam mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His blond hair was everywhere, and they hadn't even had sex.

Adam got up and stumbled into a hot, refreshing shower. By the time he'd finished his grooming, he was wide eyed and bushy tailed. He left his damp hair down in a long pony tail. His hair now fell past the middle of his back, and Roman loved it. Adam vowed to never cut it short.

By the time Roman, Adam, Heath and Jason got downstairs, all the kids were happily eating their breakfast. Some at the dining room table, some at the bar and the rest on TV trays Shawn had set up. There was a large round card table with folding chairs for the adults between the kitchen and dining room.

Seth and Dean were at the table eating. Adam and Heath joined them while Roman and Jason made pancakes for them. Heath still looked a little green around the gills.

"You'll be okay, Heath. It won't last forever. I am glad I didn't get bad morning sickness." Adam's voice was filled with sympathy as he poured a cup of juice for Heath.

"Ugh, it's awful. Yes, you were very lucky. Adam, are you really okay about not knowing if it's a boy or a girl?" Heath was curious, he and Jason hadn't made up their minds about knowing their baby's sex yet.

Adam swallowed his sip of juice. "Yes, we are. It's a pain in some ways. Not knowing what to buy, but we decided clothes don't really matter for a newborn, onesies are onesies. I just hate calling the baby "it", but the idea of not knowing is exciting. Babies were born for thousands of years without their parents knowing the sex. I've read where the doctor said it's a boy or a girl, and the parents planned names and everything, and when the baby was born, it was the opposite sex. That would be awful. All we want is a healthy baby, boy or girl doesn't matter." Adam finished just as Roman and Jason sat down with each two plates of pancakes,

"Adam is right. Healthy is all that matters." Roman stated firmly with with a huge bite of food.

Just as Shawn finally came with his plate of food, his cell phone rang. "I'll go up where it's quiet." He laughed as he ran upstairs and answered his phone. After all, it was rather noisy with the radio and teenage chatter.

Some were still eating, when a few minutes later, the first parent arrived to pick up. The snow had started again and parents didn't want their kids walking in the icy wind.

An hour later, only Sam Austin remained. He was going to stay the rest of the weekend, as his parents, Steve and Debra were out of town. Shawn and Hunter had insisted on Sam staying instead of missing the party. The Austin's were grateful.

Gunner and Sam did all the clean up after breakfast. They bagged up all the trash from both the basement and kitchen. There were four huge bags. Dean and Hunter carried them to the far end of the backyard where the trash cans were located. There was an alley behind the house that the trash company used that ran the length of the block.

Adam and the others felt a little guilty to just sit there and sip coffee while the boys worked at washing the dishes. When Adam offered to help, Gunner refused.

Adam felt a little chilled, he kissed Roman and went upstairs to their bedroom. In the hallway he paused, Adam thought heard some kind of odd noise. When he didn't hear it again he went into his and Roman's bedroom.

The blond changed from a tee shirt into his Chicago Bears sweatshirt. I had been a Christmas gift from the Helmsley's. Adam and Roman had gotten matching sweatshirts and there was also one for Baby Reigns. Adam couldn't wait to take a family picture of them wearing the matching shirts.

When Adam finished his business in the bathroom, he started to go back downstairs, he paused. Adam listened carefully, he heard the noise again. This time it sounded like a muffled sob. He turned, come to think of it, Shawn had never come back downstairs after going up to answer his phone.

Adam went down the hall, he expected to find Shawn in his bedroom, but the room was empty and the bathroom door was open. Adam spun around when he heard the muffled sob again. It had come from the nursery. Adam tentatively opened the door. His eyes flew wide open.

Shawn sat in the rocking chair and clutched the pillow from the crib to his chest. Shawn's shoulder's shook as he sobbed. Something was dreadfully wrong. He felt this was more for Hunter to handle. Adam quietly backed out of the room and silently closed the door.

Adam hurried down the stairs. He didn't see anyone but Seth and Heath in the living room. Adam then heard laughter from the basement; of course, the pool table. Adam went downstairs.

Roman could tell something was wrong the moment he saw Adam's face. He walked over to Adam, pool cue in hand. "Baby?" He asked with anxious worry in his eyes.

"I need Hunter." Adam replied with a nod to the Chief of Detectives. Hunter was showing Gunner how to make a rail shot.

Roman nodded and went to his boss. He waited for Hunter to finish then spoke softly. Hunter nodded and went to where Adam stood at the food of the stairs. Adam went up the stairs, Hunter followed.

Adam didn't mince his words. "I was upstairs... look, Shawn is in the nursery, sobbing his heart out. I just left and came to find you."

Hunter nodded and went upstairs. "Thanks, Adam." He spoke over his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs.

Adam went back down to the basement. He needed to tell Roman. He was sure his man would be worried. Adam went to where Roman stood and explained in a whisper. Roman's face clouded with worry. There was nothing they could do but wait.

On the way upstairs, Hunter chided himself. He should have checked on Shawn. It wasn't unusual; as a Chief of Police, for Shawn to be on the phone for an hour or more at a time, but still, he should have checked. He'd just been too damn anxious to get some time in on the pool table.

Hunter stopped outside the nursery, he heard the muffled sobs Adam had told him about. He opened the door, stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to where Shawn sat in the rocking chair, and knelt at Shawn's feet.

Hunter gently placed his hands on Shawn's thigh's. "Shawn, sweetheart, what's wrong?" His amber eyes were filled with worry, his lips in a grim line.

Shawn's turquoise eyes blinked, when they did, more tears spilled down Shawn's cheeks and into his stubbly beard. When he looked at Hunter, fresh sobs passed over his lips. His grip on the small baby pillow tightened.

Hunter reached up and brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Sweetheart, talk to me, please. I love you, I'm here for you." His voice was soft and full of love.

Shawn sniffed. "Oh Hunt... Glenn... lost the baby..." He could barely speak the words. Sobs wracked his body anew.

Hunter's heart sank to his toes. He'd been looking forward to having the baby in the house. No where near Shawn's level, but still. "Can you tell me what happened?" As far as Hunter knew, every with Glenn had been good. The doctor at the prison was extremely competent.

Shawn sniffed... he reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box on the table next to the rocking chair. He wiped his eyes then blew his nose.

"It.. was the doctor on the phone. Glenn went into labor... it was a couple of weeks early, but everything was going fine... the baby was... still born... they tried... for two hours to... revive her... Doctor is.. confused... said baby was alive and healthy when labor started... but … something... she's just... gone... my baby... gone... Why Hunter? Why? Am I… cursed? Oh Hunter..." Shawn fell into his husband's arms and sobbed even harder than before.

Hunter held Shawn close. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. What must Glenn be feeling... we need to go to Joliet... He is going to need support." Hunter needed Shawn to realize, while it was extremely sad, it was Glenn and Mark's loss; not theirs.

Shawn knew in his head Hunter was right, but he couldn't change how he felt. "I said... we'd come... this afternoon... my little girl... sweet angel..." Shawn's voice was broken with pain and heartache.

Hunter nodded, he then had another sudden thought. "Oh Shawnnie, how are we ever going to tell Gunner? This is going to crush him. He's waited fifteen years for a baby sister..." His words faded.

Shawn trembled with grief at Hunter's words. How _were_ they going to tell Gunner.

The New Year was off to a horrible start; was this the way it was going to be the whole year? Only fate knew for sure, and she kept her cards close to her chest.


	38. Dealing

Adam and Roman sat at the kitchen table alone. Seth and Heath still watched the New Year's Day Parade on television in the living room. Dean, Jason, Gunner and Sam played pool down in the basement. Shawn and Hunter were still upstairs.

Adam sipped his coffee and looked up at the ceiling, something was horribly wrong. He looked over at Roman.

"Roman... do you think... someone on the force was killed?" Adam asked with hesitation. He hated to even think that, it brought Roman's job to reality.

The Lieutenant Detective shook his head. "I doubt it. If so, they would have gone right to the station. Shawn would, of course be upset, but not to the extent you described. No, it must be something else. Can't be family, he only has a couple of cousins and they aren't close..." Roman paused. He could hear noises on the stairs. "Guess we are about to find out." Roman whispered as Hunter came into the room.

Hunter's voice cracked as he spoke. "Come upstairs." Hunter looked at Roman and Adam. It was obvious that Hunter had also shed more than few tears.

Roman and Adam got up and followed Hunter. Instead of going to the nursery, he led the couple to the master bedroom. He indicated for the couple to sit on the bed. Both Adam and Roman could hear the shower.

Hunter let out a deep sigh. "We have to go down to Joliet. I don't know how long we will be gone. I'm going to count on you to keep Gunner safe..." Hunter paused. He used his Chief's voice, it rang with authority.

Roman knew that tone, but it didn't match the look on Hunter's voice. "You know we will, Hunt. What's the real problem, boss? Was...someone taken down?" He looked at Hunter. The older man's face was etched with emotion.

Hunter looked at the closed bathroom door. Shawn was still in the shower, probably sobbing his heart out. "Glenn lost the baby. She was still born this morning..." Hunter went on to tell what Shawn had told him.

"... we need to go see Glenn. I'm going to arrange for Mark to be able to visit as well. We aren't going to tell Gunner until we know more. Please, try to carry on like normal and keep this to yourselves. The more that know, the harder it will be to keep it away from Gunner. This is killing Shawn... but it's Glenn's loss first... it's going to devastate Gunner." Hunter sighed deeply. He was hurting, but he had to hold his family together as best he could.

Adam's eyes filled with tears, his hand went to his abdomen. He was startled at first when he touched flesh, Roman's hand was already there, protecting their unborn child.

"Hunt, when you guys get back, Adam and I will go to a hotel. You don't need us on top of you guys now. I'm so sorry. " Roman's voice was soft and held a slight hint of fear. It could easily happen to their baby.

"Absolutely not. You're staying right here. Hunter, tell them." Shawn spoke firmly through a crack in the bathroom door.

"You heard the boss..." Hunter leaned in to whisper. "He is going to need you and Adam. And please, Adam, if he fusses over you, just..." Hunter was halted when Adam placed a hand on his arm.

"Hunter, I'm... Gunner... he's... because of me. He is gonna blame me..." Adam cast a worried look at the older man. Yes, he and Gunner had made pace and were friends, but this could drastically change everything.

Hunter frowned. "We will talk to him. Please stay... for Shawn?" He looked with hope at the couple.

Roman looked at Adam. He would do what ever Adam wanted, even if it made Hunter angry. Adam and Baby Reigns came first, no matter what. His face told Adam the same.

Adam nodded. "We'll stay, and see how it goes. This is just... horrible... poor Glenn... and Mark. No matter what they did... nobody deserves to lost a child... nobody..." His hand rubbed over Roman's which still rested on his abdomen.

Shawn came out of the bathroom. He was tying his hair into a low pony tail. "Good. Don't worry, Gunner will be okay." Shawn managed to mask his heartbreak. It was part of why he was a great cop.

Hunter smiled softly. "Thank you. I don't know when we will be back. Just, hold the fort. Thank god Sam is here. Bed time is ten thirty, but I hope to be back well before then. Remember keep it yourselves." Hunter gave Roman a pat on the shoulder.

Everyone put on their game faces and went downstairs, no one was there. All they could be hear was the faint "click" of pool balls smacking together, then muffled talking. Hunter told the others to stay put, as he went down to the basement.

Dean was about to make a shot when Hunter came down the stairs. "Sorry, you can continue in a minute. Gunner, Shawn and I have been called out. Roman and Adam are in charge until we get back, so don't you and Sam hassle them. I know you will be good. Dean, Seth, Jason and Heath you're welcome to stay until Roman throws you out..." He paused and gave them a wink and a smile. Hunter went on. "Sorry, but you know how it goes. See you when we see you. Gunner, remember Shawn and I love you." Hunter gave Gunner's hair a tousle. They also exchanged a fist bump.

"You and pop Shawn be careful. Don't worry, Sam and I will behave, can't stress the pregnant Adam." Gunner teased with a laugh.

Hunter smiled and went back upstairs. "I just told him we got called out and to be good." Hunter explained as he and Shawn headed for the door to the garage.

Hunter opened the car door for Shawn. Shawn was almost robotic, he'd put himself on auto pilot to keep from breaking down. Hunter got behind the wheel. They were in Shawn's Chief car.

Roman and Adam watched the couple drive away. Adam's head rested on Roman's shoulder. "Poor Shawn, it must feel like when he lost his own babies. It must be the worst feeling in the world." Adam sighed.

"I don't even want to think about it. Okay baby, clear your mind, we'd better go back in." Roman led Adam back into the Helmsley's house.

They could still hear everyone down in the basement. Adam hoped the others would go home soon, not to be mean. Heath had a way of knowing when Adam was lying or upset. He didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

Roman could see the stress on Adam's face. "Why don't you go lay down for a while. You look tired and I know you didn't get much sleep with the party and breakfast. Besides, I'm better at evading questions." He gave Adam a wink and soft kiss.

Adam wanted to cry in relief, instead he gave Roman a kiss that expressed his thanks. "These are the things that I love about you, the wonderful little things. Heath will know something is wrong and I can't lie to him because he knows when I do. Call me though if you need me. I love you." He gave his promised lover another kiss.

"I love you. I'll try to move the others toward home. Thank god Hunter got that pool table." Roman kissed Adam again. Adam went upstairs to take a nap, he _was_ tired. Roman went down to the basement. Either way, it was going to be a long afternoon and evening.

On the road to Joliet, Hunter turned the police lights on, but not the siren. He hoped to cut down the hour long drive. Even though it was New Year's Day, the traffic was fairly heavy.

"Oh Hunter, why? Why? All I've _ever_ wanted was a baby... I knew in my head she wouldn't have _really_ been ours...but in my heart... How could... oh poor Gunner.." Shawn was so broken he barely remembered how to talk.

Hunter reached over and laced the fingers of his right hand with Shawn's left. "I wish I could say something wise and wonderful but I can't. I was looking forward to having her too. I... for whatever reason, it wasn't meant to be. Shawn, I want to do the adoption. I know I objected, all those State biddies in our personal business, but now I don't care. Do you still _want_ to adopt?" Hunter wasn't being rash. He'd thought about it for a while now. He wanted children as badly as Shawn.

Shawn let out a slight whimper. "Oh Hunter, of course I do, but... I'm sure... we're too old now." He quickly swiped his eyes. He felt so weak, crying constantly.

"We're only forty seven and forty nine. However, I've been thinking about something and I want you to hear me out." Hunter paused and glanced over at Shawn, the looked back at the road.

"I'm listening." Shawn assured his husband. He took great comfort in the hand that held his.

Hunter squeezed Shawn's hand gently. "I know you want an infant, and I would love that too, but let's be realistic. By the time it was a teenager, we'd be more like grandparents. You know that waiting list for an infant is long, we could still be waiting three years from now. Why don't we adopt an older child? They never get chosen once they are past the cute baby and toddler stages. Maybe an eight or nine year old. Get a kid _out_ of the system; _before_ we put the kid in jail. What do you think?" Hunter asked as the made the exit that would take them to Joliet.

Shawn thought for a moment. "I think you're right, Hunt. I still want to be foster parents, but I want a Helmsley child of our own. Besides, between Adam and Heath, I will get babies to hold. I will just have to be satisfied with that. Now, we have to think about matters at hand. I'll go to Glenn, you get Mark. Talk to him. I couldn't have made it though our two losses without you. Help him, Hunter." Shawn had put his poker face back on.

"I will. People tend to forget, the other parent suffers as well, not just the carrier parent. We mourned together. You let me cry too. That helped me more than anything." Hunter again gave Shawn's hand a squeeze as the castle like façade of the prison came into view.

"They were your children too, Hunt. I'm not... a failure am I?" Shawn turquoise eyes were filled with so much hurt and sadness it took Hunter's breath as he parked the car in the lot reserved for Police cars.

Hunter unfastened his seat belt and turned to Shawn. He held his handsome husband's face in his hands with a gentle touch. "Sweetheart, you are _not_ a failure in _any_ way. We went through all that. Shawnnie, I don't have the answer, but to use your philosophy, for whatever reason, God didn't chose us to be parents. Maybe because we needed to be free to help others, I don't know. He trusted us with Gunner and that boy is gonna need us even more now. Glenn is gonna need you, because you know how he feels. So, be my strong, faith filled boy. I love you, Michael Shawn, don't _ever_ doubt that. I am so damn proud of you. Are you ready?" Hunter's amber eyes were filled with love for his beloved husband.

Shawn returned the look as he pressed into Hunter's touch. "Thank you, babe. I may have many doubts and questions, but your love has _never_ been one of them. I'll get through this and I hope I can get Glenn through it as well. I wonder if Mark even knows yet?" Shawn gave Hunter a kiss. The two of them got out of the car and walked to the office section of the prison.

"If I know prison bureaucracy, no Mark doesn't know. You go see Glenn; I will go to the Warden. We will get thing done." Hunter replied as he opened the door for Shawn.

The couple split to go their separate ways. Both were in full uniform, it got them quickly where they needed to be. The nurse was relieved to see Shawn, when he arrived.

"You need to prepare yourself, Chief. Glenn wanted to hold the baby. The Doctor thought it would be good for Glenn, let him say goodbye. Sir, he won't let go of the poor little thing. We need your help." The nurse was beside herself.

Shawn had not been prepared to hear that. He too, had held his last infant, it did mean something, to hold her, say goodbye. Once he felt her lifeless little body, he knew it was over. Shawn steeled himself, this was going to be hard, especially without Hunter; his rock. Shawn prayed for the courage and words to help Glenn.

With a deep breath, Shawn entered the small, prison hospital room. Glenn was sitting up in his bed, back against a bank of pillows. He held a small, pink blanket bundle in his arms. Glenn's face was wet with tears.

Glenn looked when he heard Shawn enter the room. "Oh... you've come to take her already? I thought I was going to get to keep her for two weeks before you get her." Glenn's voice was raspy with emotion. He spoke like the baby was alive and well.

Shawn approached he bed. He couldn't look at the little bundle so he focused on Glenn's face. "Glenn..." Shawn started but was halted when Glenn looked at him then the bundle.

"No, no. She's not... she is just... sleeping. I know it... she will wake up soon..." his blue gray eyes betrayed his words. They were filled with a profound sadness.

"I _know_ what you are going through, Glenn. I lost two babies. One during my pregnancy, and one... like..." Shawn couldn't say the awful word; stillborn.

Glenn looked at Shawn, his countenance softened. "I remember you told me... back... in... town... Shawn?" He looked at the Chief of Police in confusion.

"Yes, Glenn?" Shawn had to let the other man lead the conversation. However, Shawn also knew Glenn had to say it before he could deal with it. Glenn had to admit the baby was dead.

"She's _not_ sleeping is she? She's... she's... dead..." Glenn barely whispered as tears rained down his cheeks. He'd let his hair grow out and a few strands stuck to his face.

Shawn reached over and brushed the stray strands off Glenn's face. When it grew out even more, Glenn would have dark brown hair with a lot of curl to it. Shawn couldn't help but wonder if the baby would have had dark hair or maybe auburn after Mark.

Shawn shook himself. "Yes, Glenn. She's an angel now. I'm so sorry. Will you let the nurse take her now?" Shawn kept his eyes focused on Glenn's face. If he looked down, Shawn wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Mark, where is Mark?" Glenn still clutched the pitiful little bundle in his arms.

"Hunter went to get him. I hope they will be here soon. He has a right to be here." Shawn spoke firmly. In his opinion, Mark should have already been there.

Glenn sniffed. "I've been asking for him for hours. Even when I went into labor. The Doctor tried, but Warden McMahon was unavailable. Oh Shawn... why?.. Everything was fine... why?" His tears began anew as he hugged the little bundle.

Shawn sighed and laid a hand on Glenn's shoulder. "I can't answer that, Glenn. I've asked the same question a million times myself. I know I couldn't have gotten through it without Hunter or my faith. I also know, this is the hardest thing in the world."

Glenn sniffed. "Yes it is... oh God... I never even... Gunner, my boy, how is my boy?" His eyes searched Shawn's. He had completely forgotten about his precious boy.

Shawn rubbed Glenn's shoulder. "We haven't told him yet. We let him have a New Year's Eve Party last night, with several of his teammates and some of the cheerleaders. It was a sleep over party. We felt we should wait to tell him, so we can be there with him. Adam and Roman are with him now. They are staying with us while their apartment is being renovated. Also, Gunner's best friend, Sam Austin is staying for a few days while his folks are out of town." He hoped that taking about Gunner would clear Glenn's mind a bit.

Glenn looked at Shawn with an unreadable expression. "You did that... for Gunner? He must have loved that. He was popular back east, but Gunner never really had any close friends. He should have been _your_ son from the start. We let him down, so badly... but... we thought we were protecting him... we failed him. Maybe... fate decided we didn't need another child to screw up... thank you for... taking such good care of Gunner. You and and Hunter are what Mark and I _should_ have been." More silent tears tracked down Glenn's face. This time, the tears were for Gunner.

Shawn gave Glenn a smile. "He is a good kid, that comes from _you_. He understands you did what you thought was right for him. All he talks about is when you get out... he can't wait for that day. Of course, the news about the baby will crush him. He worked so hard on on that cradle. Glenn, you are still young enough, can you try again?" Shawn asked with caution and hoped he hadn't put his foot in his mouth.

"Doctor said we could, but by the time Mark... it will be too late... I don't know if I could go through this again. Poor baby, oh how I wish we could be with Gunner..." Glenn's words were halted. The door to the room opened, Mark came into the room with Hunter.

Mark just stared at the sight of Glenn holding their little angel. The Doctor had told Mark and Hunter about everything once they arrived at the hospital ward. Mark had been furious when Hunter told him, especially when the Doctor said Glenn had cried for him. The Doctor told Mark he'd tried to get him, but that without the Warden's approval his hands had been tied.

Hunter caught Shawn's eye, he nodded to the door, Shawn returned the nod. He and Hunter stepped out into the hallway to give the grieving couple time alone.

Hunter was furious. "Stupid, just stupid. Warden McMahon didn't want to let Mark out to be with Glenn. Said it wasn't important, that people had babies all the time without the other parent. I had to pin Vincent's ears back a bit, remind him about a few things I know. He finally saw the light. How is Glenn?" Hunter paced as Shawn leaned against the wall and wished for a cigarette.

"Terrible. I hope Mark can get Glenn to let the baby go. Hunt, I want to... bury the child... make sure it's done right. I'll pay for it out of my savings account. It's what I have to do." Shawn spoke quietly but with a firm expression on his face.

Hunter nodded. "I agree with you... you know.. there's a plot next to... our little Mary Ann." Hunter gently caressed Shawn's face.

Shawn let out a soft whimper. "We haven't spoken her name in so long... it's wrong... we... can't forget her or our nameless angel. I know. That's what I thought of, the plot I mean. I will ask them first though." Shawn nodded toward the door of Glenn's room.

Mark sat on the edge of Glenn's bed. He reached out and stroked his lover's face. "Oh baby, I wanted to be here, so much, but there was nothing I could do. Sweetheart, you have to let her go... please." Mark's eyes were filled with emotion as he looked at the tiny bundle in Glenn's arms.

"I know... I thought... don't you want... to look at her... just once?" Glenn looked at Mark with tear filled eyes.

Mark nodded. "Of course I do, my darling. Then I will take her to the nurse." He really did want to see their little lost angel. He steeled himself as Glenn pulled the pink blanket away from her face.

Both parents sobbed as they gazed at their beautiful baby girl. It was if she was simply sleeping. A puff of dark hair covered her head. Mark placed his hand on top of the bundle and openly wept.

"I hope everything is alright at home. I fear Adam may have a reason to worry. Gunner is going to lash out and Adam is the obvious target." Hunter contemplated as he continued to pace the floor near Glenn's room.

Shawn nodded. "I know. Adam doesn't need the stress or we could have... I don't even want to think about it. We're going to have to be very careful. I'm glad Sam is there, I think it will help. Hunt, do you think Gunner and Sam are more than friends?" Shawn asked as he reached out to stop Hunter's pacing.

Hunter stopped in front of Shawn. "I don't know, maybe. Guess we need to give Gunner the talk soon. It would be nice, they are cute together. And yes, we are going to have to keep an eye on things with Gunner and Adam. I am going to give Roman a couple of days off, just in case."

Shawn nodded. "Good idea, not much going on now anyway. Thank God Madame Mayor moved her attention to another Precinct..." Shawn stopped when he heard the door to Glenn's room open. It was a relief when Mark came out of the room, the little pink bundle in his arms.

"Go to him, please?" Mark looked at Shawn with red rimmed eyes. He cast a glance at Hunter that begged for help. Hunter moved to go with Mark as Shawn went into Glenn's room.

Shawn went to Glenn. He knew exactly how Glenn felt. "They feel... so..." Glenn was interrupted by Shawn.

"Empty." Shawn knew exactly what Glenn was going to say. There was no need to make the man say the horrible word.

Glenn nodded as tears fell down his cheeks once again. "I wish Gunner was here. Will you bring him to visit soon?" He looked at Shawn with great hope.

"Tomorrow, Glenn. I will bring him tomorrow, I swear it. Do you want us to tell him? Or would you rather tell him yourselves tomorrow? He is your son, Glenn. I will do what you want." Shawn laid a hand on Glenn's shoulder once again.

Before Glenn could answer, Mark returned with Hunter. They were in a discussion. "... No that's... too much. I'm sure... our lawyer can handle it." Mark stated to Hunter.

"What's too much?" Glenn asked as Mark sat with him on the bed. The couple immediately held hands Glenn's head rested on Mark's shoulder.

Hunter gave Shawn a glance. Shawn understood and explained. "I'm sure I know. I want to take care of... the funeral. There is a pretty space by our angel, Mary Ann. I'd be honored to have your little angel next to her. Please, let me do this. You can pick... everything, but I will take care of the cost. Also, what about Gunner?" Shaw looked at the couple who sat on the bed. Shawn sat in a small chair at the foot of the bed. Hunter stood behind him, his hands on Shawn's shoulders.

"That _is_ too much... You've done so much..." Glenn began to respond. Hunter cut him off.

"Please. Shawn and I really want to do this. It will be easier for you. Please?" Hunter looked from Glenn to Mark. Hunter knew how much this meant to his husband

Mark and Glenn looked at each other. Mark would do what Glenn wanted, no matter what. Glenn looked over at the Chief of Police. He could see the burn of sincerity in the turquoise eyes. He gave a sigh.

"That would be kind of you. I'd be glad to share a place with your angel. Thank you, I really mean it..." Glenn gave a half smile to Shawn then turned to Mark. "Shawn is going to bring Gunner tomorrow. He wants to know if they should wait and let us tell him. Personally, I think that would be best, it should come from his parents. The Warden better let you be here." Glenn spoke firmly.

"Don't worry about it. Hunter managed to get me permission to be in here with you for two days. I was going to surprise you. You should have heard him. Hunter thank you again. I wish I understood why you are so good to us... especially... well... Adam... Is he doing alright?" Mark tried to liven the conversation, to cheer Glenn or at lest get his mind onto something else.

"I was glad to do it Mark. Vince and I go way back. He knows, I know things, leave it at that. I think you're right about Gunner. I'm glad Sam is with him. Say, that reminds me. I have no idea if Sam and Gunner are more than friends or not, but, just in case, Shawn and I need to know your rules for Gunner dating." Hunter looked at Gunner's parents, brow arched.

"My baby? Dating? He's... just..." Glenn was cut off by a tiny chuckle from Mark.

"Glenn, he is almost sixteen, he's gonna be dating. I will leave it up to you two. I mean, a reasonable curfew, keeping up his grades, no R rated moves, yet. You can tell them not to be sexually active till you are blue in the face, but they are gonna do what they do. He knows about safe sex, that's the most we can hope for, unless he will need birth control. You have that permission in the guardianship papers. Guess we'd better talk him about it, and soon." Mark looked at Glenn, then to Gunner's foster parents.

Glenn nodded. "Oh Mark, he is going to take this so hard. He made her that beautiful cradle. I just can't believe she's gone... she was... fine...what happened, oh what happened?" Glenn's tears returned as his mind went back to their lost baby. Mark wrapped Glenn in his arms.

"I don't know, darling. I just don't know. We will get through this, I promise. I will be with you more, too. You're going to stay here a while longer, so at least you'll be comfortable. We _will_ get through this." Mark held Glenn close and vowed to be there for his lover.

Hunter looked at Shawn, and Shawn nodded. "We will leave you two alone now. We will bring Gunner before noon. We will take care of everything. It will be beautiful, I promise." Shawn spoke softly as he stood to leave.

Mark didn't move, but he held his hand out for Hunter to shake. Hunter shook the offered hand. "Thank you, both of you. It means a lot to us. Thank you for getting me in here and for bringing Gunner tomorrow." Mark gave Hunter and Shawn a smile.

"Yes, thank you. Shawn... can we talk more, when I can think better?" Glenn never lifted his head from Mark's shoulder, but he gave the older couple a half smile.

Shawn simply nodded as he and Hunter left the hospital room. They stopped at the nurses desk where both the Doctor and nurse sat doing paperwork. Both looked up.

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you for all your help. We understand Calaway has two days with Jacobs. That will be better for him. We will move a cot in later. I just wish I could tell them what happened." The Doctor gave a sad sigh.

"We will bring their son tomorrow. They want to tell him. Hunter and I are going to do the funeral. Call this number and tell them it's for me. It's the funeral home. They specialize in infants and children." Shawn wrote down the name and phone number of the funeral home.

The nurse took the paper. "We will call immediately. Thank you for helping with that... issue. It is so sad, it just... he wanted that baby so badly. I'd hear him talking to her during the night. Said he wanted her to be raised to be a real lady, and that he would see to it. He feels so guilty about the life their son had... before... I've never really believed it when someone was supposedly rehabilitated, but those two have truly changed. Especially Glenn. He shouldn't be in here..." The nurse stopped when the Doctor gently cleared his throat. Sometimes she spoke too much.

Shawn and Hunter said goodbye and left the prison hospital. They went out to their car. Before he got in, Shawn lit a much needed cigarette. Hunter lit a cigar, they both leaned against the car.

"You alright, sexy boy?" Hunter asked softly as he looked at Shawn. He couldn't tell what was on his husband's mind.

"I... will be. It was... pitiful... I knew exactly how he felt. If he let her go, it would be real. I know how damn empty his arms felt. I am glad they are going to tell Gunner. It will give him space to blow if he needs to. Come on, let's get home." The couple finished their smokes and headed for home.

When the Helmsley's pulled into the drive way, they grinned. There were three snowmen standing in the front yard. It was obviously a representation of themselves plus Gunner. It made the couple happy.

Hunter and Shawn took deep breaths and entered their kitchen. They were hit with the smell of fresh made hot chocolate and peppermint. They found Roman, Adam, Gunner and Sam piled in the living room, watching a football game.

Shawn noted they all had flushed faces, they probably hadn't been inside very long. "Hey guys, love the snowmen."

Gunner looked up with a fresh faced grin. "It's us! Could you tell? It was Adam's idea. We just finished." He was happy as he spoke.

Shawn sat in his recliner. "Yeah, I could tell. You boys hungry? Hunt and I decided to order pizza." He gave the teen a smile.

"Oh yes, please." Gunner responded quickly. Then went back to watching the game.

Hunter came in with two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and a peppermint stick one for himself and one for Shawn. He sat in his recliner next to his husband.

Once Gunner was back into concentrating on the television, Shawn caught Adam's eye. Shawn nodded to the kitchen. "Let's go order some pizza." He stated as he stood.

"Extra cheese and pepperoni on one, please?" Gunner tossed over his shoulder as he kept his eye on the game.

"Sam, any special requests?" Shawn politely asked their guest. He couldn't help but notice as the two boys lay on their stomachs, they were connected at the hip.

"Ham and pineapple, please? Just a small one." Sam was a little shy in asking, but he smiled at Shawn.

"Sure Sam, anything you want. You sure a small will be enough?" Shawn felt Sam was too shy to ask for more.

"Get him a large, Poppa Shawn. I like Hawaii pizza, too." Gunner replied with a nudge to Sam.

"I like it too." Roman gave Shawn a wink. He watched as Adam followed Shawn into the kitchen.

The two men spoke low as they looked at the pizza delivery menu. "Everything go alright?" Shawn asked Adam as he began to write down their order.

"Yeah. Everything was fine. Dean and Jason wondered what was up, but Roman put them off. They left about an hour after you guys. We played more pool, ate a bite of lunch. Then I thought of playing in the snow. Told the boys to make the snowmen. They had a blast. So how was your trip?" Adam didn't want to be nosy but he was curious.

"Awful. Oh Adam... Glenn wouldn't let her go... Mark was finally able to take her... We will take Gunner tomorrow, they want to tell him. I hate to ask but will you watch Sam?" Shawn barely spoke, he didn't want Gunner to hear anything.

"You know we will. He can keep me company while Roman is at work." Adam smiled and chose a meat filled sandwich with Italian dressing instead of a pizza.

"Roman is getting a few days off. What with everything going on, Hunter thought it best. Now is a good time, things at the station are quiet. Okay, I will place the order. You go relax. I'll phone this in, change and join you." Shawn gave Adam a smile as he removed his Chiefs neck tie.

Adam smiled in return and gave Shawn a hug and went back to the living room. There was nothing he could really say.

Shawn phoned in their order then left the kitchen. "I'm going up to change. Food will be here in thirty." Shawn called out as he went upstairs.

Upstairs, Shawn closed the bedroom door and allowed himself to finally fall apart. He'd kept himself strong for Mark and especially Glenn, but now it was too much. He fell on his bed in a heap of tears.

Shawn remembered the pain of holding Mary Ann, her tiny body so still in his arms. And then, that horrible, empty feeling when she was taken from him. His only comfort was Hunter, right beside him.

Hunter got up from his recliner. "I'm going to change. Here's the money if the food comes." He pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and gave it to Roman. Hunter then went upstairs.

Hunter sighed when he opened the bedroom door. He wasn't at all surprised to find Shawn crying. He lay down on the bed and pulled Shawn into his arms.

"Hunt is here, baby, Hunt is here." Hunter whispered softly as he felt Shawn nuzzle closer. If Shawn could crawl into Hunter he would.

Shawn sobbed for a few more minutes, then he looked at Hunter. "I'd better go wash up. Can't let Gunner seem me like this. I love you, Hunter. I couldn't deal with any of this without you."

Hunter pulled Shawn in for a kiss. "I love you, Shawn. I feel the same. Seeing that little bundle. It was Mary Ann all over again. I'm glad she won't be alone any more." Hunter's voice was filled with as much emotions as Shawn's.

The couple held each other for a bit longer. When they heard the door bell, they got up. Hunter and Shawn quickly changed, washed their faces and went downstairs.

All they could do was deal with things. Tomorrow was going to be a long, hard day.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_


	39. Breaking the News

Sam Austin stayed with Adam and Roman while Gunner went to Joliet with his foster parents. Sam was the only one of Gunner's friends who knew the truth about Gunner's parents. Sam was a bit shocked, at first, but after Gunner explained everything, Sam was okay with it and stood by his friend, and swore to never tell a living soul. Shawn had asked Adam and Roman to tell Sam what was going on so he would be prepared when Gunner returned. It was going to be a long horrible day.

Gunner sat in the back seat of Shawn's police car. Hunter drove and Shawn stared out of the window.. Neither adult knew exactly what to say.

"I wish I could see dad on these trips." Gunner spoke through a bit of a sigh. It was great to his pops but he missed his dad.

Hunter glanced at Shawn, then looked at Gunner's reflection in the rear view mirror. "Maybe I can arrange something." He gave his foster son a wink.

"That would be great. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing pop..." Gunner hesitated, he had a strange feeling. "Is something wrong? Are you two fighting? I can just tell something isn't right around here." Gunner leaned as far forward as his seat belt would allow.

Shawn turned to look at Gunner. "No, son. Hunter and I aren't fighting. I want to ask _you_ something, and please, be honest. Are you and Sam... more than friends? You can tell us, Gunner." He wanted to get Gunner on to a different subject, plus he really wanted to know about Sam.

Gunner flushed just ever so slightly. "Well, no, not really, but I'd like there to be. He's so cute, and Sam is someone I can really trust. That is important to me. I think he kinda feels the same... or at least I hope he does." He answered as best he could. It felt weird to talk about it.

Shawn grinned. "Oh, I think he does, son. You are very smart, you can't have any kind of relationship, even a friendship without trust. My only advice would be, just let things happen naturally. Hunter and I like Sam, a lot, he is a good kid, like you. We would approve of you dating. Maybe we need to see if your folks have any special rules for you about that." Shawn managed to give Gunner a wink over his shoulder. He couldn't let on that they had already been to Joliet and spoken to the boys parents.

Gunner gave a laugh. "I can hear Pop now, but my baby, he's too young to date. Stick up for me, will ya?" He reached up and gave Shawn's shoulder a pat.

The conversation ceased. Hunter had parked at the prison. It always made Gunner quiet and depressed. Hunter and Shawn walked on either side of him. The two foster parents knew it was hard on Gunner to visit his parents in prison, and today they dreaded it even more, because they knew what was about to happen.

Hunter, Shawn and Gunner went to the hospital wing. They signed in and Gunner pinned a red VISITOR badge to his button down shirt.

Before they went into the ward, Shawn stopped. He placed his hands on Gunner's shoulders. "Be a good, strong son." He spoke firmly with a grim face.

Gunner thought it was a little strange for Shawn to say such a thing, but he didn't think about it too much, he was anxious to see his Pop. The Helmsley's walked Gunner to the hallway were Glenn's room was located.

As they approached the door to Glenn's room, Hunter spoke. "You know the drill, take all the time you want. The guard will call us when you're ready. I've got some business to tend to, and Shawn will do his Pastoral visits with the Chaplin, so don't worry about rushing. Be strong, son. We will be here." Hunter gave his foster son a hug.

Again, Gunner thought it weird that Hunter would also tell him to be strong. Gunner knew this wasn't a casual visit, something _was_ wrong. He went to the door of his Pop Glenn's room. When Gunner opened the door he was surprised; both his parents were there. A cot was folded in the corner, had his dad been allowed to stay all night? Mark sat on the bed with Glenn.

Gunner greeted his parents with hugs and kisses. "I hadn't hoped to see you, dad. This is a nice surprise but, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" He looked at his parents in earnest.

Glenn held out his arms. Gunner wormed his way in between his parents. "Sweetheart, your sister... was born yesterday..." Glenn started to tell Gunner what had happened, but the boy got excited.

"Oh, she was a bit early. Can I see her? Is she as cute as a button? What did you name her? Come on dad, take me to see her." Gunner started to get up. He figured the baby was in the hospital nursery.

Both Mark and Glenn put a hand on Gunner's shoulder. Mark looked at his son. "Son, she was...stillborn. We named her Angel Marie, because she is our precious little angel. It was just one of those horrible things that happen sometimes." Mark's voice was filled with emotion. Glenn's eyes filled with tears for the millionth time since yesterday, but he didn't care.

Gunner looked from Mark to Glenn. He knew his dad had told the truth. "Oh pop, dad... she's... really... gone? My little sister is dead?" He looked again from parent to parent, their images were blurred by tears.

"Yes, my precious boy... she is really gone. I'm so sorry." Glenn wrapped his son tighter in his arms. Gunner sobbed on Glenn's shoulder. Mark gently rubbed his son's back, it was all he could do.

"What happened? What did the doctor do wrong? Can we sue him?" Gunner pulled back from Glenn. An angry fire burned in his eyes.

Glenn caressed his son's cheek. "No baby, the Doctor was wonderful. He tried for two hours... he was exhausted... it just... wasn't meant to be. Shawn told me yesterday... sometimes things happen that we can never understand. Still, it doesn't make it any easier. We _have_ to be a family, now, more than ever." Glenn looked from Gunner to Mark.

Determination lit Mark's eyes to temporarily replace the sadness. He had to be strong for his family. "We will be, I promise. The day I get out of this place, will be the day you and I go to the Court House and get married. Then we will find a nice house, and just be a normal, regular family." Mark spoke with honesty in his heart and it was written on his face.

" By the time that happens, I'll almost be twenty years old... and in college. This is all Adam's fault! I should have never..." Gunner was halted by Mark's hand on his shoulder.

"Stop that right now, boy. Adam was _right_ to do what he did. I broke the law, nothing can change that. Your friendship with him is important. This is _not_ Adam's fault, son. There is no one to blame but _me_. I had blinders on. Money and sex were all that mattered. What a fucking waste... a fucking waste..." Mark started out firmly, then his voice became filled with regret.

Glenn hugged his boy. "Your dad is right, son. We _both_ screwed up. We have to pay for what we did. When I think now... I can't believe I was ever that person. Our priority should have been you, not the call of money. Adam has been nothing but kind to you, this is _not_ his fault. In many ways, I thank him for pressing the charges. It made your dad and I realize we had to stop, change our lives. The only good thing is, we do have enough money to survive, for a while, anyway. You study hard, so you can get a good scholarship for college. You are going to be our shining star, no matter what." Glenn ended with a kiss to Gunner's temple.

"Why did... men come to you?" Gunner asked pointedly. His parents had told him some things about the "business", but he still had burning questions. Besides, he wanted to get his mind off the loss of his baby sister.

Mark sighed. "I guess, son, there are just people out there that like darker things. That's okay, as long as it's consensual, on both sides. I provided a service where being consensual didn't matter, and that was wrong. I wish I could make it right with Phil, Mike, Matty, Jeff, Ricardo and Jack. I forced them in to horrible things. Things you don't need to know about; yet. When you are older, we will have this talk again, alright?" He looked at his son, brow arched.

Gunner nodded with a shrug. "I just don't get why people pay for sex, or why people like Adam would sell themselves." He really didn't understand it.

Glenn and Mark exchanged a glance. Mark again sighed. "We obviously did a good job of protecting you. Sometimes, sex is the only way a young boy or girl can earn money, if they live on the streets. They are too young to be hired for legit jobs... so selling their bodies... is how they survived. It is the world's oldest profession." He paused and moved to the chair next to the bed to be more comfortable.

Mark continued. "As to why men or women pay for sex? There can be all kinds of reasons. Loneliness, wanting something they can't get at home, like dark things, or maybe they are a sex addict." Mark was worried. "Son?" He looked at his boy.

"I just... my little sister... Shawn must be devastated. You should see the nursery... the cradle I made for her. Can... can there be another chance?" Gunner's mind was back on the tragic event in their lives.

Glenn once again hugged his son close. "Why don't you keep the cradle safe. Doctor said we could try gain, but, don't get your hopes up. Not much chance while we are in here. I'm so sorry, honey. I know you wanted her just as much as we did. Gunner, you need to be really good to Shawn. He and Hunter are going to take care of things for your sister. She is going to rest next to the little girl Shawn lost. You are our little Prince, you know." Glenn held his boy and Gunner snuggled against his parent. It felt so good, it made him feel little again, like when he would come home for Christmas.

Back at the Helmsley's house, Roman enjoyed his day off, to a point. He loved being with Adam, but hated the reason why he had the time off.

Sam had slept in as he knew Gunner would be gone most of the day, but hunger finally drove him out of the bed. He found Adam in the kitchen. The tall blond buttered some toast.

"Um... Mister Copeland, you don't have to make breakfast for me. Cereal would be fine." Sam spoke a bit shyly. He hadn't meant for Adam to cook for him. He didn't want to be trouble to the expectant man.

"Adam, Sam, call me Adam. I don't mind making you breakfast, I really don't. So Sam, Roman and I need to talk to you about something." He set a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of the teenager.

"Thank you, Mister... er... Adam. Okay. Is something wrong? Is Gunner alright?" Sam asked with a bit of a worried look in his eye. He took a bite of the creamy, buttery eggs.

Adam poured himself a glass of iced tea and sat down at the table with Sam. "Gunner is fine. No one is in trouble. So don't fret about that. When Roman comes down, we'll talk. Eggs okay?" He wanted to keep the conversation light. Adam had wanted to be sure Sam had a good, hot breakfast. He figured after their talk, there wouldn't be much eating.

Sam grinned. "Perfect. Much better than my mom's. She cooks scrambled eggs until they are like rocks. She can cook, but she just can't scramble eggs. Would it be alright if I checked my email after we talk?" He took another bite of eggs.

Adam smiled. "You have to add a bit of butter and cream to the eggs before you cook them. Sure, I don't mind. You must have some rules about using a computer if you have to ask. Anything I should know?"

Sam nodded. "I can only spend an hour a day on the computer. I can only check my email, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. See, I kind of got addicted to game sites. My grades went into the sub-basement. My dad blew a gasket, he was right, I guess. So, I am really restricted. He even blocked wireless access from my cell phone." Sam was a bit embarrassed to have to explain, but he wanted to stay on his dad's god side. Some how, his dad knew how long he was on each site and what he looked it. So Sam stuck to the rules.

Adam gave Sam a pat on the back. "Thank you for being honest. You could have... I will make sure your folks know you were honest with me..." Adam paused. He smiled as Roman came down the stairs.

The couple exchanged a glance, Adam nodded, it was time. The Lieutenant poured himself a glass of ice tea and sat at the table. They had already decided that Adam would be the one to do the talking about the situation. Roman felt Adam was more "motherly".

Sam finished his breakfast. Before Adam could say anything, the teen got up and quickly washed his dirty dishes. He poured his own glass of iced tea and sat back down.

Sam looked at the two adults. "So what's going on? He asked, worry and confusion marred his handsome young face.

Adam sighed. He laid a gentle hand on Sam's arm "Sam, Gunner is really going to need you when he gets home. Yesterday, his dad, Glenn, had the baby, but she was still born..." He paused when Sam gasped.

"Oh no, how awful. Gunner is going to be.. to hear him speak, it was almost like she was _his_ baby. Oh Adam, what do I say? What do I do?" Sam looked at his elders with wide eyed worry.

Adam gave the boy a soft smile. "Just be there for him, Sam. You don't have to say, or do anything. My only real advice is, don't smother him. Just let him know you are there for him."

"Adam is right, Sam. Don't be shocked if Gunner says some terrible things... about Adam. It is okay, we are prepared for that. If he does, just let him. The main thing is, like Adam advised, be there for Gunner." Roman too, gave the boy a soft smile.

Sam nodded. "I guess I can understand him being upset with Adam. Personally, I think you did the right thing. Gunner told me. I'm sorry it happened..." He paused, he didn't know what else to say.

Sam's thoughts turned back to his friend. His eyes filled with emotion. "All that work on the cradle... I... he's... making a rocking horse for his semester project... it was gonna be a surprise. I can't... it must be awful... just awful. So I guess this is what was going on yesterday. Thank you for telling me. Gunner matters to me very much. He's the best friend I've ever had." He gave a little flush as he spoke.

Adam looked at Sam. "May I ask, is there more to it than just friendship? I don't mean to be nosy, just curious. You don't have to answer." Adam patted Sam's shoulder.

Sam almost seemed relieved that Adam had asked. He cast a sideways glance at Roman, he felt to shy to talk about it in front of the Detective.

Roman stood and smiled. "Well, I am going to check my email. Adam, I will be upstairs if you need me." He kissed Adam and winked at Sam. Roman went upstairs so Sam and Adam could talk.

Sam gave a small laugh. "Guess that's why he is a Detective..." He paused as Adam laughed a bit. Sam then continued. "Yeah, I like Gunner, I mean _really_ like him... but... I don't want anything to wreck our friendship. As I said, he is the best friend I have ever had. Because at school, I take wood shop, and I'm not a jock, I've never had a lot of friends, and never a best friend. I'm the only one he trusted to tell about his parents. That meant and means so much to me." Sam's voice was soft as he spoke of Gunner, affection sparked in his eye.

Adam smiled. I understand, I really do. My advice again, would be to just let things happen how they happen. I have a feeling that Gunner feels the same way about you." He gave Sam a sideways smirk and a wink of his own.

Sam's eyes grew wide. "You really think he likes me... as _more_ than a friend?" He looked at Adam.

"Yeah, I do. But, get that out of your head, at least for the moment. Right now, he is gonna need a friend first. All of this is very hard on Shawn and Hunter too. They were really looking forward to having a baby in the house. It's going to be hard for them to be around me and now Heath." Adam couldn't help but rub his baby bump.

Sam frowned. "I didn't think of that. Gosh, this is so awful on so many levels. Adam, can you take me to the grocery store? The least I can do is have a good, hot dinner ready when they come home. I can't cook much, but I make killer spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread." He cast a hope filled glance at Adam.

Roman had come downstairs to see how things were going. "I'll take you to the store, kiddo. I love spaghetti. I don't want Adam driving in the snow. Shawn will appreciate it too. Get your coat on." Roman pulled his heavy, Police Department issue coat from the wall rack by the back door. Snow fell in earnest.

Adam watched as Roman and Sam left for the store. He was glad not to have to drive. Adam felt he didn't have enough ice driving under his belt yet. He would not risk Baby Reigns for anything, especially now.

Back at the prison in Joliet, Gunner and Glenn were outside, in the small hospital garden. The snowfall hadn't made it to Joliet yet. Mark had to wait inside, he wasn't allowed in the garden because he wasn't a patient. He smoked a cigarette with The Helmsley's in the hospital cafeteria.

Glenn sat down on the only bench in the tiny garden. His body still ached from giving birth, but it did feel good to walk and stretch a bit, but now he needed to rest.

"Pops? You alright?" Gunner asked in a worried tone. He thought his poppa looked even paler than usual.

Glenn sighed. "Yes, I'll be alright. I guess I feel it more because... I don't have her to look after. You forget the pains of birth when your caring for your new baby..." He let his words fade, they sounded so cold and empty.

"I'm so sorry, pops. I wish I could do something to make it better." Gunner sat on the bench and laid his head on his poppa's shoulder.

Glenn wrapped his arms around his son. "You are, you're here. It feels like snow..." He paused, sighed then continued. "Listen, you get some pretty flowers for your sister. Nice silk ones... that won't die..." He pulled Gunner in close.

"I will poppa, the prettiest flowers I can find, but nice soft pastel colors... for the coming spring. I promise." Gunner snuggled up against Glenn, it was getting colder, fast.

At the Helmsley house, Sam busily prepared his spaghetti supper. He chased Adam and Roman out of the kitchen, he wanted to do it all.

Roman and Adam curled up on the couch and spent the afternoon reading or talking quietly about things, both happy and sad. Roman had put the cradle in the nursery as Hunter had asked him to take it out of the bedroom. Shawn didn't need to be reminded of how empty it would remain. When Roman told Adam about the cradle, he held Adam close as his boy cried for Shawn's heartbreak.

When the first light flakes of snow began to fall, Glenn and Gunner went inside. They went to the cafeteria to meet up with Mark and the Helmsley's. Gunner enjoyed a piece of chocolate cake and a pint of milk. Glenn and Mark took simple pleasure in watching their son enjoy his afternoon snack.

Mark looked at the chocolate stained face of his son. He laughed when Glenn spit on a napkin and washed the chocolate away as Gunner rolled his eyes. It was if Gunner were a baby all over again. A lone tear tracked down Mark's cheek before he swiped it away and enjoyed the family moment.

Mark pulled up his parenting pants and spoke. "Well son, I think it's time we had a bit of a talk. Shawn and Hunter asked us to lay down the rules for dating and other things. Ready to listen up?" He looked at his now clean faced son, with a firm look and a parental gleam in his eye.

Gunner sat up straight and looked at his dominate parent. "Yes, father." He spoke just as firmly as Mark. When Mark spoke in _that_ tone, everyone listened. Shawn smiled to himself as even Hunter sat up a bit straighter.

Mark nodded. "What I say is for your own good. Above everything else, please, treat sex as something very, very special. It should _only_ be shared with someone you either love, or at least care very deeply for. Trust me on that. I have learned that lesson the _hardest_ way possible. Do you understand what I am saying, son?" Mark's brow arched so high it disappeared under his hair.

Gunner nodded. "Yes, father, I can. I understand. Trust me, I know, more than _any_ kid my age, that sex is _not_ a game." He looked at his dad firmly and thin lipped.

"Good. Now, kissing and cuddling is different. Still, it should be with someone you're truly interested in. Now for the rules about dating. You can go out on Friday or Saturday. We want you home with the Helmsley's by midnight. If for any reason, you're going to be late, you are to call them. _No_ driving until you get your license. I know how it is, friends with cars and they say you can drive, and you are tempted, but do _not_ do it. I can't _afford_ a lawsuit if you have an accident. If you ask someone out, _you_ are responsible for them, be the man I know you are. Be respectful and caring. Now, the simple things. No R rated movies, drinking or drugs. The movies because it's illegal, unless of course, you go with an adult. Even the smallest of crimes can ruin your record for the rest of your life. Drugs and drinking because not only is it illegal, it's stupid. Booze and drugs will screw up your life; quickly. Other than that, just enjoy yourself... oh wait... anything that you do, dating, football or any activities that lower your grades will be restricted. Nothing matters more to your poppa and I than you getting good grades, so you can get a college scholarship. We aren't asking for straight A's but we don't want all C's and D's either. Now, that's all. Any questions?" Mark took a drag from his cigarette and finished his talk.

Shawn had made a few notes in his notebook. "I have all that down, so you won't be able to fool me." Shawn gave Gunner a wink.

Gunner sighed. "I am _not_ a toddler, you know. Seriously, I understand. I really do. I... do you... think I'd be... risking a good friendship if I asked Sam out on a date?" He looked at all four adults with wide eyed question.

Glenn looked at his son. "I can't answer that, because I don't know Sam. If he is a good friend, then maybe instead of a date... take him bowling or perhaps mini golf. See how that goes, maybe a bit of flirting, see if or how he responds. If nothing happens, then you still have a good friend and it won't be all... weird." Glenn tried to give the best advice that he could. He realized, he really didn't have that many parenting skills, he and Mark had let the staff of the private school raise their son. It was one of his deepest regrets.

Shawn spoke up. "Your pops is right, start casual. I'd be glad to take you on Friday night. I could drop you at the arcade for a couple of hours. Just see how things go. I _do_ know Sam. I think everything will be fine." He gave Gunner a wink.

Gunner looked at Shawn with a bit of shock in his eyes. "You mean... you really think... Sam likes me... that way? Really?" There was a gleam in his eye.

Shawn smiled. "Yeah, I do." His reply was simple but honest.

Their conversation continued a bit longer, then Shawn and Hunter stayed in the cafeteria while the Calaway family went back to Glenn's room.

"I thought you were going to show them the catalog?" Hunter asked as Shawn lit another cigarette.

Shawn sighed. "I... they were... it was Gunner's moment. I didn't want to spoil that. I'll give them a few minutes, then I'll take it to them. I just..." Shawn's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall.

"I understand. You made the right judgment call. It's not going to be easy to pick a casket... it's... horrible." Hunter's eyes were filled with as many unshed tears as Shawn's. It had nearly broken them both to pick a tiny casket for Mary Ann.

At the house, Sam sat the table with Adam's help. "The sauce is simmering. I have the pasta water ready. I'll put it on to boil as soon as they get back. By the time everyone changes and washes up, supper will be ready." Sam stated as he laid the last fork in place.

"It sure smells good. Baby Reigns is hungry. It might be a while, but the longer it simmers, the better it will get. Oh yeah, I need to make a fresh pitcher of tea." Adam rubbed his tummy as it rumbled with hunger.

Sam giggled. "Okay. Why don't you eat something?" He laughed again as Adam's tummy gurgled again.

"I'll eat an apple. Don't want to spoil my appetite." Adam replied as he took an apple from the basket of fruit Shawn kept on the kitchen counter.

Back at the prison, Shawn poked his head into Glenn's room. Gunner and Glenn sat on the bed, Mark in the chair. The family were playing cards. The three looked over at Shawn. The adults saw the look in Shawn's eye. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Shawn came into the room. He had a thick brochure in his hand. "I hate this, I really hate this, but you need to pick a … a... casket. I thought you might like to do it as a family." He gave the brochure to Mark.

Mark nodded. "Thank you, Shawn. Gunner _should_ have a say." His voice was laced with emotion.

"I thought you would feel that way. I need you to chose the style, color and the color of the material inside. I'll come back in an hour, then I'm afraid we will have to head back to Chicago." Shawn gave a weak smile and left the family to make their sad decision.

Mark slid onto the bed. The three crowded together with Gunner in the middle. Mark and Glenn held the brochure open. At first it was almost too difficult to look at, but it had to be done.

"I wish I could make one for her. Too bad it's against the law. " Gunner muttered in a nearly silent whisper.

Glenn kissed the top of Gunner's head. "I'm sure you would make her a beautiful one. You are a special boy to want to do that. This one is nice." Glenn nodded to a tiny white casket. It had pale pink silk material as the lining and pillow. Delicate white lace trimmed the very small pillow. The handles were sliver and there was a beautiful sliver cross on the lid.

Mark and Gunner agreed. They looked at all the pictures in the brochure, but their choice remained the same. Mark closed the brochure and hugged his family. That was how Shawn and Hunter found them.

When Mark showed Shawn their choice, Shawn smiled softly. "Same one we chose for Mary Ann. I didn't realize how long things stayed the same. I'll take care of it in the morning. We're working on getting you both to the cemetery, but don't hold your hopes up. You know how it can be. We are trying though. If I have to, I will call the Governor, but as I said, don't count on it. Gunner, son, I'm sorry, but we have to go. We'll wait for you in the hall. We'll give a few minutes to say goodbye." Shawn smiled at their foster son.

"Shawn, Hunter, thank you." Glenn's words were simple but they held all the emotion he felt. Mark too thanked the couple and shook their hands.

The Helmsley's left to wait for Gunner to say goodbye to his parents.

Mark and Glenn hugged and kissed their son, several times. Gunner returned every hug and kiss. He would see Glenn again soon, but was unsure when he would see Mark again. It was hard to say goodbye, but finally, Gunner left the hospital room.

Shawn draped his arm around Gunner's shoulder, he could see the sadness on the boy's face. "Hang in there, kiddo. You can come visit again soon. Glenn will be out in three or four months. It will pass quicker than you think." Shawn tried to encourage the boy. Gunner was silent, but he smiled.

In the car, Gunner sat quietly in the backseat. He heard Shawn tell Hunter he couldn't wait till morning, he wanted to fix things now. Next he heard Shawn call the funeral home and place the order for his baby sister's casket. He refused to let the tears fall.

When they walked into the kitchen, Shawn, Hunter and Gunner were greeted by the wonderful smell of Sam's spaghetti sauce.

"By the time you have washed and changed, it will be ready." Sam spoke with a bit of a blush. Gunner had given him a handsome smile.

Shawn grinned. "Sam, you are wonderful. We had thought to call for delivery. This will be so much better. Thank you." He gave Sam's hair a tousle.

Adam and Roman came out of the living room. Hunter and Roman exchanged a glance. Hunter knew Roman had removed the cradle, he gave his Lieutenant a nod and Roman returned it.

Roman and Adam went to the kitchen to make sure Sam could handle the pot of boiling pasta. It would be heavy and they didn't want any accidents on top of everything else. In the end, Roman had to tip the pot to drain the pasta, but Sam did everything else.

Everyone sat down to enjoy the delicious meal of spaghetti, salad, garlic bread and iced tea. It made Sam proud that everyone heaped their plates.

"Oh Sam, I have been smelling this for hours. I knew it would be good, but this is even better than I expected. Well done!" Adam praised the teenager and stuffed a huge bite of food into his mouth.

Gunner smiled at Sam. "He's right, this is fantastic. I had no idea you could cook."

Sam flushed a bit once again. "Well, I can't really. Spaghetti bolognese is the only thing I know how to make. My grandma taught me. She died before she could teach me any more. I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be nice to have a hot meal waiting."

"I was thinking about making a big pot of Miss Ruby's chili for tomorrow. Would that be alright?" Adam asked after he swallowed his bite of food.

Sam nearly dropped his fork. "Miss Ruby? Café downtown? Black hair, bright red lips and nails?" He looked at Adam in wide eyed wonder.

"Yes, exactly. You know her?" Adam's eyes were just as wide as Sam's.

"She is my mom's oldest sister, so she's Aunt. See, my mom... she doesn't get along with her family. Its kinda sad but, it is what it is." Sam sighed deeply. His mom could be hard sometimes.

"Well, Miss Ruby taught me how to cook. Next time I see her, I will tell her about you. Unless you'd rather I didn't." Adam looked at Sam again. He could tell the boy was confused.

"Yeah, you can mention me, but, tell her mom hasn't changed and I'm sorry. I vote for chili." Sam grinned, no point in being depressed about something he had no control over, besides, it was minor compared to Gunner's troubles.

Everyone voted for chili. Dinner conversation was kept light. Hunter entertained by telling funny stories about when he would visit his grandpa on the farm. The best was when the old mule kicked him and Hunter landed, face down in the pig's mud hole.

After supper, Shawn gave the boys permission to go down to the basement to play video games. He and Adam went to clean up the kitchen.

"How about a game of pool?" Hunter asked Roman with hope filled eyes.

Shawn spoke up. "Um... let the boys alone for a while, Hunt. I think Gunnar needs to decompress and he won't do that in front of you. Watch TV or play poker up here, okay?" He looked at his husband, brow arched.

Hunter gave a pout, but he understood. "Yeah, alright. Come on Roman, should be a game on." Hunter nodded to Roman. Roman smiled and followed his boss into the living room.

Down in the basement, the two teens sat on the small couch and played a video game. Sam could tell Gunner's mind was not on the game.

Sam gently elbowed Gunner in the ribs. "If you want to talk, I will listen. Adam told me what happened..." He paused and looked at the handsome boy next to him.

Gunner tossed his game controller onto the coffee table. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Sam reached over and gently rubbed Gunner's back. Gunner leaned in closer and Sam wrapped his friend in his arms, and let Gunner do what he needed to do.

"I can't believe my baby sister is dead... I already... loved her so much. My folks were so sad. Bless them, they tried to keep their spirits up in front of me...Oh Sam, I love Shawn and Hunter, I do, but I miss _my_ folks. I should be mad at Adam, but my pops asked me not to. I know Adam was wronged and my parents did it. Oh Sam, it's all... sad... just... sad." Gunner laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam held Gunner close. "It is sad. I can understand how you feel, in some ways. My mom's attitude about her family keeps me from my Aunts, Uncles and cousins. You know this trip my folks are on? It's a marriage boot camp. I'm kind of expecting them to split up. I honestly think they would be happier apart..." Sam gave a wry laugh. "You can't wait to have your folks together, I can't wait for mine to split up and stop the fights. Aren't we a pair?"

Gunner looked at Sam. "Yeah..." He closed his eyes, took a chance and captured Sam's lips with his. Gunner was surprised at himself, but oh it felt so perfect to kiss Sam.

Sam was shocked at first, but he relaxed and melted into the kiss. He'd wanted this for a long time, and apparently Gunner had too. When the kiss broke, the boys smiled at each other.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Sam. Did I just destroy our friendship?" Gunner's eyes scanned Sam's. He looked for upset or anger, all he found was a bright, beautiful smile.

"I've _wanted_ you to do that for a long time. You did not destroy anything... unless you refuse to kiss me again." Sam spoke with a wink.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do anything to harm our friendship." Gunner whispered over Sam's lips. The two teens kissed again. This time, they wrapped their arms around each other and melted together like a grilled cheese sandwich.

Upstairs, as they cleaned up the kitchen, Shawn told Adam about the visit to the prison. "... so, they both encouraged Gunner not to blame you, nor should he. Honestly, all parents should be as open with their children as Mark and Glenn. The funeral will be on Sunday. Please don't feel obligated to be there. I'm hoping Warden McMahon will allow Glenn and Mark out for the funeral. No reason why he shouldn't, they aren't _that_ kind of dangerous criminals. You know what I mean?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, I know. They aren't psychotic killers. They should be there. I'll play it by ear, I'll do what Gunner wants." He gave Shawn a pat on the shoulder.

It had been a rough start to the New Year. There were still some hard moments to come, but soon happiness would come with Jason and Heath's wedding, or would it?


	40. Making Amends

Much to both Shawn and Hunter's surprise, Warden McMahon, gave Glenn and Mark permission to attend their daughters funeral. They were also allowed to spend time with Gunner. The two prisoners would not have to return to Joliet until ten o'clock Sunday night.

If anything went wrong, Warden McMahon promised both Hunter and Shawn, they would be sharing Mark's prison cell for a very long time. Neither of the Chiefs were worried, they knew Glenn and Mark wouldn't do anything that would add to their time in prison.

When Mark and Glenn were told, they were pleased. Glenn asked that funeral be private, only Glenn, Mark and Gunner would be at the graveside, along with the prison Minister, Reverend Baker. Hunter, Shawn and Sam would wait near the car.

Adam was secretly glad they weren't going to the cemetery. He felt it was bad luck for Baby Reigns and Roman agreed, however, they kept that thought to themselves.

Adam was nervous about Mark and Glenn coming to the Helmsley's after the funeral, but he would deal with it. Roman wouldn't let any harm come to him or their baby.

Gunner and Sam's relationship had advanced from friendship to romance. They were taking it slow, as their friendship mattered more. Also, Sam was going to stay with the Helmsley's for a while. Like things tended to do, changes came fast.

The day after Gunner had found out about his sister's death, Sam found out his parents had finally split up. Deborah, Sam's mother wanted to move to Hollywood to try to become famous. She would give Steve full custody of Sam. Not only was she tired of being a wife, she was tired of being a mother. Sam had to be honest, he didn't mind; too much.

Steve asked the Helmsley's if Sam could stay with them for the next two months. Steve was a long haul truck driver and was gone for over a week at a time, hauling from coast to coast, border to border. He was going to switch to short hauls, which meant he would be home at night, but he still had two months of long haul contracts to keep.

Shawn and Hunter assured Steve that Sam was welcome to stay as long as Steve needed him to stay. Steve was anxious to settle into short hauls and build a good, stable home for Sam. Sam couldn't wait, he was very close to his dad, and he knew now, his dad would finally be happy.

On the Sunday of the funeral, Hunter drove the Precinct 13 Police van to Joliet to pick up Mark and Glenn. Gunner and Sam sat in the back and held hands. Sam was nervous to meet his boyfriend's parents. Not because they were prisoners but because they were Gunner's folks. Would they like him? Would he be good enough for their son? Gunner tried to tell Sam it would be fine, still Sam was very, very nervous.

"Sam, they are gonna like you, trust me." Gunner held Sam's hand and spoke softly.

"Maybe I should have waited at the house with Adam and Roman. Maybe they won't like me being... you know... there." Sam looked at Gunner with wide eyes.

"Baby, I wanted you to be here with me. We're going to bury my baby sister, I need you close." Gunner caressed Sam's face and gave him a tender kiss.

Sam smiled. "I'll always be there for you." He leaned into Gunner's embrace.

Shawn watched the two teens from the rear view mirror. He'd pulled it down to adjust his tie. He smiled, the two boys certainly cared about each other.

They pulled into the prison parking lot. Hunter turned in his seat to look at the boys. "You guys wait here, and keep it locked. Don't let anyone in. If some one approaches, honk the horn. You never know."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Gunner replied firmly. Hunter took things too seriously sometimes.

Shawn and Hunter had worn their formal dress uniforms and both were armed with weapons in shoulder holsters. The guns were well hidden, but there.

The two Chiefs went to the Warden's Office. Glenn and Mark were there, waiting with Reverend Barker. Warden McMahon sat behind his desk and read some files. Everyone looked when Hunter and Shawn came into the office.

Shawn was pleased to see that Mark and Glenn had been allowed to change into the suits he'd sent yesterday. Vince looked hard at the two law enforcement officers.

"Sign them out. Remember what I said. You screw this up and I swear the two of you and Calaway will be cell mates. Be back in this building by ten o'clock tonight or you'll have attempted escape added to your sentences. It will also mean, no early parole. Am I understood?" The Warden glared at both Shawn and Hunter.

Vince was against letting Jacobs and Calaway out for the day, but Shawn had actually dared to call in a favor from the Governor himself. Vince couldn't afford to go against the direct orders of the Governor. He just prayed nothing went wrong, because his career was on the line.

Mark spoke up. "Warden McMahon, Glenn and I are not going to do _anything_ that would risk our parole. All we want to do is bury our baby, and spend a few hours with our son, without bars or barriers. We are very grateful for this opportunity. I won't let you or the Chiefs down. I swear it." He spoke firmly, but with respect. He was afraid the Warden could change his mind and refuse to let Glenn and himself out.

Vince nodded. "I will hold you to that. Now, both of you sign out and go..." He paused, his voice and countenance suddenly softened. "I am sorry for your loss. It can't be easy to lose a child, especially a baby." He actually meant the words. He'd hate to lose his son Shane, an upstart lawyer and his daughter Stephanie who taught special needs children.

Glen nodded. "No, it's not. I thank you for this. I swear, we won't make any trouble for you. Can we go now, I want to see my boy." He signed the paper Vince had laid out on his desk.

Hunter, Shawn and the Prison Pastor also signed. The five men left the Warden's Office and went outside. Both Glenn and Mark paused and took deep breaths, it was the air of freedom, even if it was only temporary.

When Gunner and Sam saw the adults as they approached, they got out of the van. Gunner had his arm around Sam's waist in protection. He smiled when he saw his parents. They looked so... normal in their expensive suits and looking well groomed. Gunner noticed his Pop leaned on his dad and walked slowly.

Fathers and son hugged. When they broke apart, Gunner introduced Sam. "Pops, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Sam Austin. Sam, Mark and Glenn, my parents." He spoke with pride in his voice.

Sam shook Mark and Glenn's hands firmly. "It's nice to meet you. I wish the occasion was different. I am so sorry for your loss. I hope you don't mind me being here, but Gunner wanted me to be here for him." He was polite and respectful, still a blush dusted his cheeks.

"We are pleased to meet you. Gunner told us about your friendship. Gunner's dad and I are pleased that you're here for him. This is hard enough, and it is a great comfort to me... to us... to know our son isn't alone. Son, this is Reverend Baker." Glenn spoke with a half smile to Sam and then his son.

The minister shook the hands of the two teens, then spoke. "I will follow you. That way you won't waste time driving me back here. We'd better go." The Reverend gave a nod and went to his own car.

Everyone else loaded into the van. Sam didn't mind when Gunner sat between his parents. It made him happy to see Gunner with them. Mark, Glenn and even Shawn and Hunter behaved like parents should. Sam couldn't wait for his dad to finish his contracts and be home. Sam loved his mother, but she had a lot of problems. He hoped someday she would work it all out, but for now, Sam just wanted his dad to be happy, he deserved it.

On that cold, snowy Sunday in January, Mark and Glenn said goodbye to their little angel. Gunner laid a beautiful bouquet of silk flowers in pastel spring colors on her grave. Reverend Baker spoke simply and asked God to bring the family comfort. Glenn appreciated his words.

The little family stood around the tiny mound of fresh dirt and wept together. They then waited by the van while Shawn and Hunter laid flowers on the graves of their little Mary Ann, and Angel Marie Calaway. Before they left, Reverend Barker led them all in a group prayer.

It was a quiet ride to the Helmsley's house. When they van got closer, Shawn spoke. "You do remember, Adam and Roman will be there?"

Mark nodded as he spoke. "Yes. I hope it's not... too..." He hated not knowing what to say.

"Dad, maybe it will give you a chance to... talk... make amends or something. I wanted to blame him... for everything, but I knew... it wasn't Adam's fault, any of it. He's been a good friend and I wouldn't be doing as well in math without his help. I'll miss him when their apartment is done next week. It's just... weird." Gunner spoke as he looked at Mark.

"I used to go through life thinking I have no regrets, nothing to feel bad about. Now, I know, my life is nothing but regret. There are only two things I have no remorse for, you and your Pops. The rest is a shameful thing to live with. That is my real punishment." Mark sighed deeply. Running the Deadman's Place seemed like a lifetime ago. He couldn't help but wonder had become of his boys. He'd treated them so badly while they worked for him with utter loyalty.

"I was no better than a... a... monster." Mark muttered to himself as his mind splintered all over the place.

"What did you say, dad?" Gunner asked with an arched brow as he looked at Mark.

"Nothing, son. Nothing important." Mark smile at his boy and hugged him. He felt Glenn's eye on him. Mark knew by the look, Glenn had heard him. Glenn looked worried, extremely worried.

Mark reached behind Gunner and caressed Glenn's face. He mouthed his words in silence. "It's okay, I love you." Mark smiled at his lover.

Hunter pulled into the drive and went into the garage. He didn't want Mark and Glenn thinking the neighbors were staring and wondering about the police van. The garage door closed behind them.

"By the way, Sam made his delicious spaghetti for supper later." Gunner beamed proudly and Sam flushed.

"Come on in, I'll make us all something hot to drink and have a light lunch. I figured you wouldn't be that hungry yet. Welcome to our home." Shawn opened the kitchen door for their guests.

Gunner led the way for his parents. There was a fresh pot of coffee already made. Shawn invited Mark and Glenn to sit at the dining table. He also pointed out where the downstairs bathroom was located.

Sam and Gunner laid out the plates of lunch meats and different kinds of breads and cheeses. They also put out condiments like mayo, mustard, pickles and olives. While the teens worked, Hunter spoke.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home. Kick off your shoes if you want. Shawn and I are going to change. Enjoy yourselves. Boys, take care of them, we will be back shortly." Hunter smiled and followed Shawn up the stairs.

Roman and Adam were in their bedroom Roman was hoping to convince Adam to go downstairs. "Baby, nothing is going to happen. No way are they going to do anything to damage their parole..." Roman stopped when Shawn poked his head in the room.

"Roman is right. Adam, please, I think Mark really wants to speak with you, but he's afraid. He needs this Adam. You want to be a social worker eventually, right? Well, pull up your big boy paints and do your job." He wasn't mean, but he was firm. Shawn truly believed Mark was treading a thin line. Life on one side, possible suicide on the other. He'd listened to Mark as he'd spoken in the van. Some of Mark's words had scared him.

Adam looked at Shawn with wide eyes. Shawn wasn't exactly mad, but he wasn't happy. It made Adam wake up a bit. Roman was right, there was no way Calaway or Jacobs could or would harm him. Shawn was also right, if he had any hopes of being a social worker, he had to be... well... social. He knew he would have difficult cases, and that was what Shawn had meant.

However, the other part of Adam could only remember the ice cold dirt floor of the basement cell, the collar and chain, not to mention the horrible things Calaway and Jacobs did to him. The searing pain and humiliation had been overwhelming.

Again, Shawn was right. Adam had to pull his pants up and go forward. He'd managed to put his "street rat" life in the past, so now he had to put this in the past as well. The pregnant blond stood.

"Okay, my pants are up. Let's go." Adam literally pulled up on the waistband of his sweat pants and nodded to Shawn.

Shawn grinned. "Good boy..." He then turned serious. His turquoise eyes burned into Adam's hazel eyes. "You may very well save someone's life." He laid a hand on Adam's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Roman was also proud of Adam. He gave his promised one a smile and took his hand. "Together, baby. Always." He gave Adam a quick kiss. Roman and Adam went downstairs while Shawn went to change.

"He going?" Hunter asked as he pulled a pair of blue jeans up over his muscular legs.

Even with everything going on, Shawn couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked at Hunter. Hunter might be 47 years old, but he still had the body of a much younger man. He shook himself, now was _not_ sexy time.

"Yeah. I told him to pull up his big boy pants. I really hope he and Mark will talk. I have a feeling... and I don't like it..." Shawn gave Hunter a worried, grim faced look.

"You think Calaway is considering doing a Dutch act... like Damien?" Hunter buttoned up the flannel shirt he'd put on as he spoke.

Shawn had stripped down to his thermal "long john" he always wore in the winter. His south Texas blood got cold fast. He put on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt as well.

"Yeah, I do. I listened to him talk on the way here. He regrets all that he did. Compared himself to a monster. He wants to clear his conscious, and Adam is the key. We'd better get down there, supervise, so to speak." Shawn fastened the last button on his shirt with a sigh.

Hunter stepped over to his husband and took Shawn into his arms. "Are you alright? About... being at the cemetery?" His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke, his lips close to Shawn's.

Shawn nodded and kissed Hunter. "Yes, I am. I am at peace, knowing Mary Ann isn't alone." Hunter smiled and returned Shawn kiss after Shawn spoke. He felt the same. Together, he and Shawn went down stairs.

Roman and Adam got to the bottom of the stairs. Adam took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen/dining area. Everyone looked up. Gunner took immediate control.

"Hey guys, we put the sandwich stuff out. Come sit and eat, but not too much, remember Sam's spaghetti tonight." He cast a glance toward the kitchen where his boyfriend chopped onions for the sauce.

Adam and Roman sat down at the table. Mark and Glenn didn't know what to say and for a few moments the atmosphere was very awkward.

Mark finally found his hubris, it had fallen down around his feet, but he had to speak. "Adam.. if I may be so informal. I... oh fuck..." His courage once again fell to his feet.

Glenn put a hand on Mark's shoulder in silent support. Gunner looked at the four adults and went to go help Sam. The adults didn't need to have him in the middle of things.

Adam had a hand on his belly. He thought about all that had happened to Glenn and Mark. He looked at the couple. "I'm sorry about what happened. I can't imagine how I would feel... I really am sorry." He spoke softly and quietly, but he did mean what he said.

Glenn gave Adam a slight smile. "I wish you all the luck in the world, and that your angel will be strong and healthy. Something good has to come out of all this. I thank you for your kind words."

"Yes, thank you. Adam... I have nothing but regret for what I did to you. It haunts me. And it isn't just you, I wonder what happened to the boys. I look at Gunner and wonder, how could I have done all the things I did. I saw boys... his age... well... you would understand. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. Yes, Glenn did things as well, but only because I ordered him to. I... you've been good to Gunner and we both appreciate that... I am so... beyond sorry. I wish there were a stronger word than sorry. It might be a simple word, but I speak from my soul, my _very_ soul. I'm sorry." Mark actually trembled slightly. Those had been the hardest words he'd ever spoken.

Adam looked Mark directly in the eye. He saw all the pain and guilt the man felt. How could a man go from the most feared; so feared, to just say his name made people tremble, to this crumbled, humbled shell of a man? He wasn't sure, but it had happened. He could understand the change Chris had made, as Chris was kind hearted in the first place, but Mark? It had to be difficult and painful.

"You... really mean it don't you? You've really changed. I can see it in your eyes. While I will never be able to forget what happened, I do forgive you. I don't know why, but I do. You've got a great kid in there, I mean it. I hope I can raise mine to be half as good. Don't wreck his life any further." Adam looked at Mark. His hazel eyes reflected is new life and the sincerity of his words. He was not the blond whore Mark once knew.

"I appreciate your words, Adam. Our lives... the past seems so... distant. Yet... what I did... is... can... I make it up to you?" Mark found himself wanting to atone to Adam, he'd give the young man a whip if he could.

Adam studied Mark. He could tell the man was as torn as a shredded piece of paper. "What would it be, Mark? Whip you? Pour hot wax on you? Lock you in a dark, ice cold room? That was the worst. I was so cold and so scared. I had no idea what to expect. But, even though I cried, you never broke me. I knew Chris would find me, somehow. The one thing I am grateful for; I met Roman." Adam had to pause, his anger was rising.

Roman laid his hand on Adam's thigh. Adam smiled, the support bolstered him. "I am not going to let my anger get me. There is something you can do, Mark, and you too Glenn. Love that boy in there, mistakes and all. You do everything you can to make sure he never, ever winds up on the streets. I don't care if you have to scrub bus station bathroom floors with your tongue to provide for your family. I don't mean with money, I mean with integrity. Do you get what I am saying?" Adam's stare bore into Mark.

Mark nodded. "First of all, you have every right to be angry with me. Secondly, yes, I do understand. That's what keeps me going, to get my parole and get my family together." Mark's tone was wistful.

The conversation stopped when Shawn and Hunter came downstairs. "Where are the boys?" Shawn asked as he looked around for the teens.

"Sam put his sauce to simmer and they went down to the basement." Roman explained as the two Chiefs joined them. Roman had kept one eye on the teens, just in case.

Hunter sat down and started to make a roast turkey sandwich. Adam looked at Shawn. "Shawn, how would things change if I dropped all the charges? Would there be problems?" His brow arched in question.

Hunter stopped moving, his sandwich half way to his mouth. Glenn's eyes nearly bugged out, Mark's jaw dropped and Roman squeezed Adam's thigh.

Shawn sighed. "A lot of problems, but, as the case never actually went to trial, not as bad as it could be. Is that what you want to do? You struggled for days, made yourself sick, to make the decision to press the charges. As hard as this is to say, you deserve the justice, Adam. Have you really thought about it?" Shawn was firm. He wanted Adam to be sure, because, it would be hard to accomplish.

Mark lowered his head. "It's okay for Glenn, he is out soon anyway, but I don't deserve it. I did horrible things... I was a monster. I know that, I accept my punishment." He shook his head. Mark honestly didn't know what to say or think.

Adam scoffed a bit. "Yeah, _you_ do, every day of it, but, that _boy_ doesn't. He needs his parents, both of them. He deserves that, especially now. I wouldn't even consider it otherwise. I tore myself up, like Shawn said, about pressing the charges. I have to worry now, will my friends understand. You're going to jail was for them too, a small victory, but a victory none the less. Gunner will never admit it, but I've see him cry when he thought no one was around. If I do this, do you have a plan?" Adam's stare still burned into Mark. If he saw a as much as a glimpse of a gloat or smugness, the idea would be flushed. However, he didn't think Mark was acting.

Mark nodded. "I have enough put away, legally, to provide for a good long while. We have a house at the lake. I actually have a degree, in accounting, Glenn has one in business. I could start a small, work at home business. I have legit contacts I could do private work for." He spoke truthfully and looked Adam square in the eye.

Adam pursed his lips. He looked at the two Chiefs. Hunter rubbed some sandwich crumbs from his beard. "I can talk to Jerry tomorrow, if that's really what you want..." Hunter looked from Adam to the two prisoners. "Even then, it won't happen overnight. Glenn could even be out before anything happens. I'll do my best to move it along, but don't hold your breath. Adam, you will have a lot of explaining to do. It will not be a picnic." Hunter spoke with a stone face and firm voice.

Mark nodded in understanding. "I'm not... Adam... I don't want you to stress yourself. Maybe wait until after your child is born. Adam... I... humbled... I hope... I can guide Gunner to be as much of a man as you are... I do not deserve this." Mark's voice was quiet and his head hung low, he couldn't believe what was going to happen.

"Gunner _is_ a good man, but he needs you and Glenn. I won't get stressed. I'm doing this for your family. Now, I think this discussion is over. You need to spend time with your son." Adam made it clear that he was not going to talk about it any further.

Shawn and Glenn cleaned up the leftovers from lunch. Glenn almost wanted to laugh, it felt good to be doing something so boring and normal.

Roman went down to check on the boys. Mark and Hunter went out for a cigar and Adam went to the bathroom. Baby Reigns had to go, a lot.

Glenn washed a plate and handed it to Shawn to rinse and dry. "Tell me the truth Chief, is there chance?" He didn't need to explain the "chance" he asked about.

Shawn dried the plate and stacked it. "Yes, there is. It's better that it didn't go to court. Adam would have to explain to a Judge, that either, he had lied, or was out for revenge. That _would_ be stressful. This way, he can explain to Jerry and it will be much better. It's a huge step for Adam, and I mean huge. You didn't see how torn he was at the time, then Gunner read him a riot act..." Shawn stopped when he heard Adam come out of the bathroom.

Glenn took the hint and ended the conversation. Adam came into the kitchen. He stood next to the man who had tortured him with burning, hot wax and a whip. He placed a hand the bigger man's shoulder. Glenn looked at the pretty blond.

"Glenn, I wanted a private chance to tell you, I am truly sorry about your baby. It was a horrible thing. But, as horrible as it was, you have a wonderful child downstairs. You were so fortunate to be blessed with him. Mourn your loss, but celebrate your fortune. That's why I want to drop the charges... I just hope good will come out of it." Adam gave Glenn a slight smile. He then went to join Roman and the two teens in the basement.

Roman was teaching them how to make a bank shot on the pool table. They were having a great time. Adam wasn't going to mention what he was going to do, just in case things didn't work out.

Out on the patio, Mark and Hunter sat on a heated bench and smoked their cigars. Mark felt relaxed and so... normal. He was so lost in thought he nearly jumped when Hunter spoke.

Hunter looked at Mark. " Can you tell me anything about Sandow? Anything at all?" His brow was ached. A blue gray curl of smoke circled around his head.

Mark looked at Hunter. "I wish I could, I really do. He was easy to buy, but he never said why he wanted the money. He only spoke to me about what was going on at the station and that he screwed up a few things in court, but you know that. I tried to get him to speak to me back at Joliet, but he never said a single word, not even a fuck off. I certainly didn't know he was going to do what he did. The man was an enigma." He finished with an exhale of his own puff of smoke.

"Damn. I was hoping he would have spoke to you. Before his change, Damien was a good guy. He and Roman were like brothers. He was always a bit... high handed, but what ever it was that changed him, was hard and deep. Damn shame, a real damn shame." Hunter threw out his finished cigar with a sad sigh. He turned off the heater that warmed the bench. Mark and Hunter went into the house.

Hunter and Mark went down to the basement. Glenn had challenged Gunner to a pool match. Mark looked at Sam. "You and me next, then winner plays winner?" He looked at his son's boyfriend and gave him a smile.

Sam grinned brightly. "Sounds good. I warn you though, I am not that good."

Adam, Roman, Hunter and Shawn watched the pool matches with enthusiasm. Gunner beat Glenn by one shot. Poor Sam only sunk three of his striped balls, Mark even missed a few shots to give Sam a chance, but only Hunter and Roman noticed. So it was down to father and son.

Before the game started, Sam went upstairs to check on the sauce. He filled a big bowl with a head of lettuce, a couple of tomatoes, a purple onion, a stalk of celery, a few radishes, and a carrot. He would make the salad while he watched the father and son pool match.

Shawn smiled and put up a card table for Sam to work at, along with a trash can. He sat at the card table as well, ready to help if needed. Adam joined them and hoped to snatch a radish or two.

Hunter, Roman and Glenn stood around the pool table at a slight distance. They wanted to watch, but they didn't want to be in the way of Mark and Gunner.

Father and son flipped for the break, Gunner won. The teen eagle eyed the shot, and when the set up broke, he sunk a solid blue ball. Unfortunately, the cue ball didn't wind up in a good position, and Gunnar had no second shot to make. He shot to put the cue ball into a difficult place for Mark to shoot from. They might be father and son, but this was pool. Mark was good, he actually got a ball in, but missed his next shot. Gunner made two on his next turn.

There were times when the match got so heated, Sam nearly cut himself and would have if Shawn hadn't stopped his hand quick enough. It was back and forth, shot for shot, until finally only the eight ball was on the table.

The three men in the background stood like stone statues. The three at the card table forgot all about the salad. The very room crackled with tension.

By chance Gunner had the first shot. The cue ball was in a bad place. He remembered what Roman had told him about the bank shot. He twisted the cue stick and let it spin slightly as he hit the cue ball. It smacked into the eight ball which went into the pocket. Gunner had won the match.

Mark gave his son a hug. He had played a hard fought match. "Good work, son. That was a perfect bank shot."

Gunner grinned. "Roman taught me. I got lucky that the first eight ball shot was mine. You sure you didn't let me win?" He grinned when he felt Sam's arms wrap around him from behind.

Mark tousled Gunner's hair. "Absolutely not. I don't think that is the way a parent should teach. My grandpa used to let me win at cards, but that just taught me to be a sore loser later, because I always won. I vowed never to do that to my kids. You learn to win or lose fair and square."

"Thanks, dad." Gunner hugged his father once Sam had let him go. Mark wrapped his arms around his boy and pulled him in close. It felt so good to hold his son... as a temporarily free man.

The embrace broke. Gunner helped Sam take all the things upstairs. All the adults followed. Mark was the last on the stairs. Adam stopped and faced Mark.

"And you ask me why?" Adam gave Mark a knowing glance. If Mark didn't understand now, he never would.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I do now. Adam, thank you, I mean it. If it works or not, I truly thank you." He held out his hand for Adam to shake.

Adam tentatively reached his hand out. He shook Mark's hand. They continued up the stairs. Roman was waiting for Adam.

Adam smiled at Roman and kissed him. Roman was very proud of Adam. He knew how hard it was for him to drop the charges. He also knew it was the right thing to do.

Mark and Glenn went up to see Gunner's room. Sam stayed in the kitchen to give his boyfriend privacy with his parents. Besides, he had dinner to prepare. Shawn and Adam helped the teen. Hunter and Roman went down to play more pool. The table was going back to the rental shop tomorrow.

Glenn was happy to see that Gunner had a beautiful room with all the latest trends in technology and nice clothes. The Helmsley's were excellent foster parents.

They were on their way downstairs, Glenn stopped. "I want to see it, I need to see it." Mark and Gunner both knew what Glenn meant.

Gunner slipped his hand into his pops. "Are you sure pop? I don't want to see you upset again." He cast a worried glance at Mark.

Glenn squeezed Gunner's hand. "I need to do this, son. I can't explain it, but it's just something I need to see. After this, my soul will be at rest." He gave his boy a soft smile.

Glenn reached out and opened the nursery door. Just as he did, Shawn came up the stairs. "I was just going to call you down to dinner. Gunner, you go ahead, Sam is waiting for you." Shawn gave the boy a pat on the shoulder.

Gunner got the hint, and went downstairs. Shawn would be able to help his pop more than he could. He just hoped his parents wouldn't be depressed, they only had a few short hours left and he wanted them to be happy.

Shawn indicated for Mark and Glenn to enter the room. Mark took Glenn by the hand and led him into the room Angel would have lived in. Glenn let out a gasp as he looked around the airy room.

"Oh Shawn, it's beautiful." Glenn lightly fingered the crib. His hand brushed against the small pillow and coverlet. Mark's hand squeezed Glenn's other hand in silent support.

Shawn went over and opened the drapes. The room was flooded in warm light that made it ever more bright and beautiful. "I wanted it to be as airy and fresh as possible. I hope you..." Shawn's words trailed off as Glenn knelt down.

Glenn's hand rubbed over the smooth wood of the cradle Gunner had made for his little sister. "He really is a craftsman. He made one for Adam too, didn't he?" He continued to admire his son's work.

Mark knelt down next to Glenn. "Our boy is talented." was all he could manage to say. He was truly impressed with Gunner.

Shawn knelt down as well. "I was going to put her in our bedroom. Yes, he made one for Adam. It's just like this one, only he left the wood natural. He loves his wood shop class. His teacher told he is the best student he's had in many years." Shawn smiled at Gunner's parents.

The three men stood. "She would have been happy in this room. Any baby would be lucky to live here. Thank you, Shawn. You did all this for the baby of a … stranger. You shouldn't waste that Shawn. You'd make great foster parents." Glenn stated firmly as he looked once again around the pretty room.

Shawn walked over to the door. "We've talked about that. I am sure we will in a few years when I retire. We'd better get downstairs, supper is ready." He smiled at the couple.

Mark went out first. Glenn paused and looked at Shawn. "We were both cheated. She would have been happy here, thank you." Glenn gave Shawn a soft smile.

Shawn hugged Glenn. They shared a moment of loss and comfort that only birth parents could understand. When the hug broke, both Glenn and Shawn knew everything would be alright.

Soon the eight men were gathered around the table enjoying Sam's spaghetti. "Sam, this is so good. It is wonderful to have a home cooked meal." Mark spoke between bites.

Sam blushed and Gunner beamed with pride. "Thank you, Sir. It's the only thing I _can_ cook. I want to learn more." He toyed with his fork.

"Glenn could teach you. He actually went to culinary school for a while." Mark boasted proudly. He'd sent Glenn to an Academy to learn how to cook when they had first gotten together. At that time, Glenn was going to be his personal slave. Things changed when they fell in love, but still Glenn could cook like a dream.

Gunner piped up. "Yeah pops is a great Chef. I can't wait to taste your meatloaf again again."

Glenn sighed. "That will be nice... the day... when I can cook... have my little family at the table..." He let his words fade. He didn't want to bring the mood down.

Mark reached over, one hand on Gunner's cheek, the other hand on Glenn's cheek. "One day... I promise... we will be a family... just... a normal family." Both son and lover leaned into the touch form the head of their family.

The others around the table smiled at the family moment. It gave Adam one more motivation to drop the charges. He only hoped it would work. Gunner just _had_ to have his family back.

When the meal ended, Mark, Glenn and Gunner went back upstairs to Gunner's room. They wanted to spend what little time they had left to be spent together.

Roman, Adam and Sam watched a football game on television in the family room. Hunter and Shawn cleaned up the kitchen, then went up to get ready to drive back to Joliet.

At eight thirty, with a sigh of regret, Shawn, once again dressed in his uniform, knocked on the door of Gunner's bedroom. He called out that it was time to go.

Mark and Glenn kissed their son. They asked him to stay at home, this time. It was late and they didn't want to just leave him in the van at the prison. A home goodbye was much better, and he would have Sam, Adam and Roman to look after him.

Goodbyes were said. Sam wrapped Gunner in his arms. He didn't care that his strong, dominate boyfriend cried. Sam knew how much Gunner loved his parents

After Sam and Gunner went upstairs. Roman and Adam spoke. Roman held Adam close.

"You are such a kind wonderful soul. Baby Reigns is going to have the most awesome daddy. I was so proud of you for pressing the charges, it was the right thing to do at the time. Now that Mark and Glenn have truly changed, dropping the charges is the right thing to do. You're bravest man I have ever met. I love you." Roman kissed Adam with all the heartfelt passion he had for his lover.

Adam had to take a few breaths. His eyes were bright. "I love you. As I've said, that boy up there needs his parents. Baby Reigns' dad is pretty awesome as well." He gave Roman an equally blazing kiss.

They finished watching the game. Sam and Gunner came back downstairs. Gunner felt much better. The both looked at Adam.

"Adam, I know today was hard for you. Thanks for being so kind to them. I really love you for it." Gunner gave the older blond a hug.

"Well, I know your folks have truly changed. It was time to make amends. You hang in there, you will have your family back sooner than you think." Adam gave Gunner a smile and a hug.

Adam hoped things worked out, and Gunner really would have his family back soon. It was time to make major amends.


	41. Tears to Cheers

It was a week before Jerry Lawler had the time to see Adam. However, the week wasn't wasted. Adam helped Heath with some final wedding plans and Ryback construction had worked hard and fast. The apartment was ready to become home again for Adam and Roman.

Hunter, Shawn, Jason, Heath, Dean and Seth, spent the weekend helping Roman and Adam get settled back in. They had a fun time, and admired the new "old" kitchen.

Sunday night, Roman and Adam lay in their bed. They were naked, in each others arms. Roman's hand rested on Adam's expanded baby belly. Adam let out a sigh so deep, it rattled his toes.

Roman looked at his promised one. "Was that a good sigh, or is something wrong?" He rubbed Adam's abdomen gently.

Adam kissed Roman's tattooed chest. "A good sigh. For the first time since Ma died, I have my own home. I don't feel like a guest any more. I'm home, Roman. I am finally home." He kissed Roman again.

Roman kissed the top of Adam's head. "I'm so glad. That was why I was anxious to do the remodel. Give you a chance to make your mark on our home. You did a fantastic job. Welcome home, baby."

Roman pulled Adam up for a deep kiss. His tongue slid past Adam's lips and lapped against the blond's tongue. Adam moaned into the kiss, and moved to lay on top of Roman. When he did something happened.

Adam grinned, Roman's eyes opened wide. "Was... was that..." Roman could hardly speak.

Adam nodded. "Yes, it was. Your baby just kicked. It started a few weeks ago. Just little flutters, but today they got a lot stronger. I wanted you to feel it instead of me just telling you. Oh..." Adam stopped when the baby kicked again.

Roman's eyes filled with emotion. For some reason, feeling the baby kick, made it real. Of course he knew Adam was pregnant, but to actually feel the baby move. Made it really real.

Adam looked at Roman. "Are you okay?" He couldn't read the expression on Roman's face.

Roman grinned. "Yeah... it's just... there is a baby in there, a real human being. It's..." he let his words fade. He couldn't express his feelings he was so overwhelmed.

Adam understood. He'd felt the same way at first. He gave Roman's lips a soft kiss. "Yes, it is. It's our baby Roman. Created out of our love..." He laughed when the baby kicked again.

Roman gently moved Adam so the blond lay on his back. He rested his head on Adam's swollen belly. He had to wait a while, but eventually the baby kicked again and he kissed Adam's abdomen.

Adam ran his fingers through Roman's raven waves. He'd been in the mood to make love, but this moment was more intimate and romantic than any sexual act.

Roman kissed across Adam's belly. His hands gently caressed Adam's soft, warm skin. The baby fluttered with every tender kiss, like it knew it's father was preening over it.

Roman got to Adam's naval, he looked up into Adam's hazel eyes. He saw a glow in Adam's eyes like he'd never seen before, it made his lover even more beautiful.

"What does it feel like?" Roman asked softly as the baby gave another kick. Roman felt the flutter under his hand.

Adam's fingers were still tangled in Roman's silky, raven tresses. "Like life, darling, like life. It's... incredible." He spoke with so much emotion and Adam's hazel eyes dripped with tears.

Roman slid up Adam's body and kissed his beloved deeply. His fingers slid into Adam's hair as Adam's slid down the smooth skin that covered Roman's rippling muscles.

Adam drew his right leg up and rested his knee against Roman's hip. His movement caused their cocks to rub together. It sent waves of desire, lust and most of all pleasure rocketing up their spines.

Adam looked into Roman's stormy eyes. "I love you, RoRo." His voice was a hot whisper in the Islander's ear. The words went right to Roman's cock.

"I love you, my darling." Roman whispered over Adam's lips, then captured those lips with his. Roman's hand went between their bodies and wrapped around both his cock and Adam's.

Adam whimpered into the kiss, he loved it when Roman did that. He showed how much he love it by sucking on Roman's tongue. Roman gave a low growl and pumped their cocks.

Their hips moved in tempo with Roman's hand. Roman held his free hand to Adam's lips. Adam knew exactly what Roman wanted. The hazel eyed man sucked the fingers into his mouth. Roman gave another growl as Adam licked and sucked on his fingers. Adam licked Roman's fingers like there were the most delicious treat.

The more Roman watched Adam's mouth suck and lick his fingers, the faster he pumped and twisted their cock in his other hand. When Adam had slicked his fingers, Roman let go of their cocks. Adam whined a the loss of the sensation.

"You will feel good soon, baby." Roman husked as he slid his wet finger around the pink pucker of Adam's hole.

"Hurry Rom... I want you... in me... please..." Adam begged with a thrust of his hips.

Roman chuckled at Adam's eagerness. Well after all, they hadn't had sex while they stayed at the Helmsley's. Adam didn't want Hunter and Shawn to hear them nor did Adam want to have to explain any dirty sheets.

It had amazed Roman. Adam had said it would be like making out in your parents house, it was just too weird. Sometimes, now, it was hard to believe that Adam had made his living with sex. Roman liked this Adam much better.

Adam groaned when Roman worked his hole open with two fingers. Adam went to stroke his cock, but Roman growled at him. It was the signal that Roman was going to take complete control. All Adam would have to do was relax and enjoy himself.

Roman wanted to make sure Adam was properly prepped, but he didn't waste any time. What he really wanted was to be buried balls deep in Adam's tight heat. Something then crossed Roman's mind. He withdrew his fingers with a small pop.

Roman looked Adam in the eye. "I'm afraid, I'm too heavy. I don't want to crush the baby. We need to change, how we um... do it." He was truly concerned. He hadn't thought about it before, but feeling the baby flutter in Adam's belly _made_ him think about it.

Adam saw how worried Roman looked. It melted his heart to know how much Roman cared about him and the baby. "The book says, it's okay to have sex up until I go into labor. I can ride you, Cowboy." Adam gave Roman a very slutty smirk. He'd not forgotten everything he once knew.

Roman slid up on his knees. He pulled Adam onto his lap, but backwards so that Adam's back was pressed against his chest. It was a new position for them. Adam often rode Roman's cock, but usually with Roman lying on his back.

The Islander reached down and grabbed his cock, he directed the tip to the waiting, puckered hole. Adam whimpered in pleasured pain as Roman cock slid into his tight, hot hole. While a new way for Roman, Adam had done it this way before, but it had been a long, long time ago, and he had forgotten how good it felt.

Roman wrapped an arm around Adam, just above his baby bump. With the other hand, he reached around and took Adam's cock in his hand. By the time he finished adjusting, his cock had slid all the way into the tight heat.

"Fuck me, Ro, just fuck me." Adam cried out. Sometimes, just sometimes he wished Roman wouldn't be quite so gentle.

Roman growled. He sensed Adam wanted it hard and fast. Who was he to say no. "You want this big cock, fast and hard?" His words were hot in Adam's ear.

"Yes, oh yes. Fuck, just fucking fuck me." Adam whined and wiggled his ass against Roman's groin.

Roman gave the most animalistic noise Adam he'd ever heard. For a moment it almost frightened him, but this was his man, his protector, Roman was finally letting go... and Adam loved it.

With Adam in his lap, Roman pistoned his hips like a robotic fucking machine. He pumped Adam's cock with his hand in sync with his hips. It was all Adam could do hang on.

Adam whimpered and whined like never before. Roman always sent him into the sexual heavens, but now, Roman had sent him beyond that. Adam soared past the heavens, to the celestial galaxy so many worlds away, he wasn't sure he would ever find his way back... and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Roman held on to Adam as he drilled in and out of Adam's tight heat. He'd bit down on Adam's shoulder with another growl. Adam moaned as his hands caressed the strong arm that held him safely.

Roman pulled and tugged on Adam's cock, When he angled his own cock to rub against Adam's prostate, he pressed his thumb against the slit in the tip of Adam's flushed, swollen cock-head.

Adam was so overwhelmed with incredible feelings, he did something he had _never_ done during sex; he cried. It was so... emotional.

Roman dripped with sweat as he continued to claim Adam's very soul. His thigh muscles screamed as he moved them in ways he'd never moved them before. His breath came in hot, heavy pants as he bit and sucked on Adam's neck and shoulders, and the sweet spot behind Adam's ear.

Adam felt the eruption building, he whimpered, he wasn't ready for the end yet. He bit his lip so hard he tasted salty copper.

Roman could tell Adam was close. He wanted to be deep inside his boy, to feel Adam's muscles clenched around his cock. They continued to move as one. It was beauty in it's raw emotion. It was only enhanced when their baby would flutter under Roman's hand.

Adam's whimpers became more fervent as his cock came close and closer to eruption. "So close, Ro, so fucking close... so good... so... good." Adam leaned his head back against Roman's shoulder. His eyes fluttered, his teeth raked over his bottom lip, his chest heaved. Adam was stunning, and took Roman's breath when he caught their reflection in the large oval mirror attached to the dresser.

"Let it go, my pretty baby. Cum for me, spill it all over my hand." Roman growled softly with spine tingling breath in Adam's ear.

Adam's cock couldn't resist the flaming words and Roman's hand as it pumped his cock any longer. With a glorious, pleasure filled moan, Adam's cock spilled its contents over Roman's hand. It splattered onto his baby bump, down on his thighs, between his legs and onto Roman's bronzed skin.

Roman kept pumping to milk every last drop of cum from Adam's cock. As the life creating fluid erupted, Adam's ass clenched around Roman's cock like a fist.

Roman stilled his body, his compressed cock deep in Adam's ass, spilled it's milky liquid inside the hot hole. It filled the blond and dripped from the puckered hole, down the crack of Adam's ass and pooled with his cum on Roman's thighs.

Roman's arms held Adam tightly as the blond slumped back against him. Both men were totally spent. The breaths came in heavy pants, and neither man could move. Tears slowly dripped down Adam's cheeks. Roman's eyes were wet, but his tears didn't fall. Sweat beaded on Roman's forehead and fell instead.

As they sat, their baby kicked rather firmly. It moved Roman's hand. The islander grinned.

Adam gave an exhausted chuckle. "I think we disturbed Baby Reigns' sleep." He rubbed his abdomen. His back began to feel a bit over stretched and tired.

Roman let go of Adam, when Adam went to move, Roman's now flaccid shaft slid out of Adam's hole with a wet, slick sound. Adam whimpered a bit, but moved up in the bed and lay on his side, to relieve the pressure on his back.

Roman slid up in the bed, spooned against his lover. Roman rested his chin of Adam's shoulder. He wrapped Adam in his arms.

"That was... the most incredible sex I have ever experienced, Roman. That is saying something. It was... you finally let go. I hope you do it more often Ro." Adam spoke softly and caressed Roman's arm tenderly.

Roman kissed Adam's shoulder. "I guess I always tried too hard to protect you. I shouldn't have done that. That _was_ incredible, oh so incredible." He really didn't know what to say, he was content.

The baby fluttered once more time. It was odd to see the movements under Adam's skin. It was like a twitching muscle. Roman rubbed the area, Adam smiled at Roman's actions.

Adam yawned. "Maybe we shouldn't do... it... in front of the baby." He sounded serious and yawned again.

Roman chuckled softly and pulled Adam up closer against him. "Well... you know the baby can't really see what we are doing. Besides, I would say, what we did was like being in a rocking chair." He yawned and let out a noise of utter contentment.

The couple was too exhausted to stay awake. Roman smiled as Adam began to snore softly. His own sounds of a deep, sex sated sleep soon joined in concert with Adam.

The next day, Jerry called and spoke to Adam. He was interested in what Adam wanted to do, but his office and a huge case going in court. They set up an appointment for the first of February.

Adam was a bit chuffed for Gunner's sake, but he really needed to concentrate on Heath and Jason's wedding. It was fast approaching.

Jason and Heath had picked a tiny church just at the end of the block where their townhouse was located. The only guests would be from the former whore house, Johnny Ace and Mark Henry, Shawn, Hunter, Gunner and Sam.

Shawn would perform the actual wedding. He wasn't a preacher, but he was a Justice of the Peace, and therefore, he could legally marry people. It wasn't something Shawn did often, but he was pleased to do it for Jason and Heath.

At the Hancock Building, Adam and Heath were in the former guest room that had been changed into a sewing room for Adam The room had a couch that could be pulled out into a double bed, if they ever had overnight visitors.

They were making a dozen and half cloth flowers. The little flower "bags" would be filled with bird seed. They would shower Heath and Jason with seeds instead of rice as they left the church. Adam had insisted on bird seed, as raw rice could make the birds very sick.

Adam sewed each bag by hand, then would Heath attached it to a thick, green wire with floral tape. After that, he filled the little bag flower with bird seed and gave it back to Adam, who basted it closed. All the person had to do was pull the string, the fling the flower by the stem, and the seeds would rain down on the couple. Heath had picked out pretty sky blue and lavender colored fabric for the flowers.

As they worked, Adam talked about dropping the charges, but mostly they talked about their babies. Adam laughed, every time the baby kicked or fluttered, Heath's had went to Adam's abdomen. He couldn't wait to feel his own baby.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Addy? I mean really personal?" Heath looked at Adam and bit his lip.

Adam's tongue stuck out a bit and he had one eye closed as he tried to re thread his needle. He put the needle down and looked at Heath. "You can ask me anything, Heath. We've seen each other naked, what is more personal than that?" He was a bit worried, was something wrong with Heath?

Heath blushed a bit. You would have never thought he was once a whore for whom sex was nothing. "Um.. since you've been pregnant, as your sex drive changed? Do you find it more... intense?" He looked at Adam, the flush still on his cheeks.

Adam almost laughed in relief when he thought it would be a hard question. However, he kept a straight face. "Yes, there have been changes. Sometimes I have no desire for Roman to even kiss me. Sometimes, I get so horny, I'm tempted to drive to the station to see Roman just for sex. At first it was normal, but the further along I get, the more intense it is. We did it in a new way the other night... Heath, I actually cried. I _cried_ during sex. It was so emotional and so wonderful. But, what I like most, Roman hasn't once been reviled by my stretch marks or my fat belly. He is so... perfect. I never thought my life could ever be this... normal. That's why I'm hell bent on getting Gunner's parents back to him." Adam was open and honest. After all, Heath _was_ his best friend and he _trusted_ Heath not to gossip.

Heath nodded. "Well first of all, I am glad about the sex part. I thought being horny... well it was just me. Jason is right up there Roman. I know you what you mean. Sometimes it's like... being a street rat and whore never happened. Secondly, I can understand how you feel about Gunner, but you agonized so long about pressing the charges. Are you really sure you want that bastard free?" Heath looked hard at Adam.

Adam got the needle threaded. "Yes, I'm sure. Yes, Calaway _was_ a bastard, but when I spent time with him and Glenn on the day of the funeral, I saw how he'd changed. I saw how much they love Gunner. We changed didn't we? Even if I don't fully trust Mark and Glenn, I trust Gunner. He won't let them screw up again. He knows, if they screw up, they will go back. I am going to make sure, Jerry can put that in the parole agreement, or I guess release agreement. I don't know how it works, really. I just feel in my heart, I changed, someone gave me a chance, so I'll pay it forward. After all, I am in college to be a social worker." Adam gave Heath a shrug and began to sew a sky blue flower.

Heath's fingers spun a wire with floral tape. "You make good points. You're right about Gunner, he _is_ the adult in that family. I must it admit, it was rather heartbreaking about their baby. Maybe I am wrong to say this or even think it but, maybe it was karma..." His words faded. It was harsh, Heath knew that, but he believed in karma. Heath felt if you did wrong, it would come back to you tenfold. Heath hated that it was an innocent baby that was claimed by karma.

"You really believe that? About karma? I just find it hard... that an innocent baby would pay. That's why I have a problem with religion... Shawn... well, I'm working on it. He's got such incredible faith... I dunno... ma believed, we went to church. I guess... living on the streets you learn to care for yourself cause out there... there is no God..." Adam let his words fade. Sometimes thinking was just too hard.

Heath changed the uncomfortable subject. "Tell me why you wanted bird seed instead of rice? I guess since I'm already pregnant I don't need the rice, but still." He knew rice was tossed at a newlywed couple for fertility.

"I read in a book once, that when birds eat the raw rice, it expands in their system and can kill them. I don't want that to happen to innocent animals. It can do the same to squirrels, moles..." Adam explained with a shrug.

"Well in that case, bird seed is better. I can't wait to see all the boys again. It was nice of Johnny Ace to let us have the reception at The Pink Cigar. We could have had the wedding there, but Jay suggested the church. It is a pretty little church." Heath expounded as he carefully filled a flower with bird seed.

"Yes it is. Oh, we need to get material for the pew ribbons and candelabras." Adam made a hasty note on the pad of paper he kept wedding notes on.

The two soon finished the eighteen flowers and went out shopping. They picked up a few last minute things, then headed to Miss Ruby's. They were meeting Roman and Jason for dinner.

Miss Ruby grinned and seated Heath and Adam at their usual table. "Hello my pets, how are my grand babies?" She gave both Adam and Heath a pat on the belly.

Both men laughed, they were used to Miss Ruby patting them. They had also told her she was an honorary grandma.

"We're both fine. Finished the wedding shopping. I wish you could be there. Sam would love it.." Adam answered for both himself and Heath.

Miss Ruby sighed. "I'd love to be there, but, this place won't run itself and I have that private party booked for the twenty eighth. My cake will just have to represent me. How _is_ my nephew?" Miss Ruby asked with a soft, bright red lipped smile. Heath had asked her to make the wedding cake, and she had been thrilled and honored.

"Sam is fine. I'll try to bring him and Gunner back soon. Ruby, do you not get along with Steve?" Adam asked as he rubbed his belly. The baby was active because Adam was hungry.

The older woman sighed. "We did, at first. But Deb saw to it that it stopped. My little sister has a lot of issues, we worry about her. I hope she gets the help she needs. Maybe in California she will find someone to love her and help her. Out there, they are used to crazy people." Miss Ruby had to go wait on another group that had come in.

"Maybe without Deborah around, Steve can renew his friendship with her. It would be good for Sam." Heath added his two cents. He cared about Gunner and Sam as much as Adam did.

Adam didn't have a chance to answer, Jason and Roman had arrived at the restaurant. The two Detectives greeted their lovers with tired smiles and kisses.

Baby Reigns seemed to know it's father was there. The baby kicked and fluttered until Adam was very uncomfortable. The baby just would not settle no matter how much Adam rubbed his belly.

Roman saw how miserable Adam was. He reached over and rubbed Adam's baby bump. "Baby Reigns, you calm down and behave yourself right now. You stop making your daddy miserable." He spoke firmly and continued to rub over Adam's abdomen.

Adam grinned. The baby in his belly had settled down. There was the occasional slight flutter, but the wild kicking had stopped.

"Thank you, father. You can always calm the baby." Adam gave Roman a kiss. Ruby smiled and took their orders for supper.

It was the night before the wedding. Roman went to spend the night with Jason and Heath came to stay with Adam. Heath was insistent that Jason not see him before the wedding. Adam also invited Seth, and the three former whores had a fun night of movies, pizza and laughs.

In the morning, poor Heath was hit hard with morning sickness. Adam figured his nerves had a lot to do with it. Seth and Adam took turns staying by Heath's side for a full hour. Adam was on the verge of calling Doctor Ross when Heath's medicine finally stayed down and worked.

"Ugh. That was _not_ how I wanted to start my wedding day. I am gonna lay down for a little while." Heath was still a little green around the gills.

Adam tucked Heath into the bed. With Roman gone, the three friends had all slept in the huge bed. Seth made Heath a cup of peppermint tea, then left him to rest. Adam went to take a shower, Seth gathered up things they needed to take to the church.

It was getting harder for Adam to reach every thing that needed washing, like his feet. He wasn't about to take a risk of slipping on soapy feet, so plain water had to do. At least it didn't affect his ability to wash his hair.

By the time he was finished Adam looked very pretty. He'd braided his hair and had plaited sky blue and lavender ribbons into the long braid. It was a nice touch, just enough to be pretty yet not so much that it was "girly". When Heath saw it, he loved it. He wished his hair was long enough.

Seth looked equally as nice. He had redyed his hair, so the blond half was fresh and all his dark roots on that side were gone. He had toyed with dying half of his beard and mustache, but changed his mind, mainly because he was afraid the dye would make his face break out, and wedding was not the place to look like a walking rash.

Both Seth and Adam wore navy blue suits. Adam couldn't tuck his shirt in, but it was styled for male pregnancy, so it looked perfect when he buttoned the blazer. He felt fat, but not ugly, how could a baby be ugly.

Heath felt much better and by the time he had showered and washed his red hair, he was back to feeling like himself.

They dressed Heath in an ivory suit of silk wool. The soft material framed Heath's body beautifully. His shirt was the same ivory color. To accent his suit, Heat wore a sky blue tie with a matching vest. He looked handsome and Seth finished Heath's outfit with an ivory rose, tied with sky blue and lavender ribbons on his lapel.

Adam sat Heath down and worked on his hair. First he brushed it till shone like burnished bronze. The with a hot curling brush, he gave it soft, full waves that fell almost to Heath's shoulder blades.

"There, a bride couldn't look any more beautiful." Adam smiled at his best friend. He had a sparkle in his hazel eyes.

Heath looked at Adam. So many unspoken emotions passed between the two men. They had been through a lot together and now, their children would grow up together, and never have to worry about living on the streets. It was a dream that neither had ever thought would come true. They hugged tightly. It was time to go to the church.

Adam drove Roman's truck. Jason had picked Roman up when he'd brought Heath to stay with Adam. "Ugh, I think I am not going to be able to drive much longer. I have the seat back as far as it will go. My belly could steer..." Adam huffed as he got behind the wheel. Heath and Seth chuckled.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the small parking lot. It was five thirty and the wedding would start at six. Shawn came out of the side door and greeted the three men. He wore his full, formal dress uniform. He looked commanding, yet handsome.

"You look nice, Shawn. I am so glad Jason insisted on wearing dress uniforms. Nothing so handsome as a man in a uniform" Heath stated as he hugged the older man.

Shawn hugged Adam and Seth. "You all look wonderful. Come on in. Jason isn't here yet, so you can get to the waiting area without being seen. Johnny Ace and Mark Henry are here, but that's all so far." He led them into the small church.

Shawn led the three me to a little room off the back of the church, which was by the front entrance. It was where brides waited to walk down the aisle. There was vanity table with a chair, a small couch and a reading style chair.

Shawn left the three men. More guests had arrived. Adam sat in the reading chair, as Heath and Seth sat on the couch. Heath rubbed his still flat but soft belly.

"Not feeling sick again are you, honey?" Adam leaned over and laid a hand on Heath's knee.

Heath nodded. "Just... feeling... do we deserve this, Addy? All this happiness? Our pasts... it just seems so... I feel... guilty I guess." He looked at Adam with real, deep worry etched on his face.

Seth sighed and spoke. "Fuck yes we deserve it, all of it. Look at all the fucking shit Adam, alone went through in his life... if anyone deserves even a shred of happiness it's him. Heath you went through hell too, and so did I. Why should we feel guilty? We worked just as hard to turn our lives around and change. We have fucking earned every scrap of happiness we are blessed with. So, stop this, I was a fucking whore so I deserve nothing shit, okay?" His eyes blazed with fire. Seth felt his words from the bottom of his soul.

Adam nodded like a bobble head toy. "Seth is right. I felt guilty too, but he is right. We've been through hell to get where we are now. It's been just as hard to change. It's time we got to enjoy ourselves. This is _your_ day Heath, take it and embrace it with all that you are." Adam gave Heath a smile of encouragement.

Heath smiled brightly. "Yeah, you're right. I guess we _are_ getting our rewards for going through hell. I am going to take this day and make the most of it I _do_ deserve it, Jason does as well. Thanks guys. Sometimes I guess I get _too_ caught up in worrying about karma and the past." Heath gave a bit of a sigh.

"Yes, you do, baby. You always have. Roman has taught me one thing, leave the past in the past, where it belongs. We must live for the future now, and our children." Adam gave Heath's head a pat.

Shawn opened the door. "Seth, Dean is here and waiting for you. Everyone is here, so Heath, when the bells chime at six, that is your cue to come down the aisle. That will be in about five minutes." He waved for Seth to follow him. Seth gave Heath a kiss and a hug and followed after Shawn.

Heath took a deep breath, then got up. He looked himself over in the mirror one last time. Heath turned to face Adam. "Do I look alright?"

Adam got up and adjusted Heath's tie. "You look beautiful, baby. My little ginger pup is all grown up." Adam gave Heath a brotherly kiss on the lips and the two former whores hugged. It was a fast five minutes, as they heard the church bells chime.

Heath wrapped his hand in the crook of Adam's right elbow. Adam slowly walked Heath down the aisle. Later Adam couldn't say if Jason wore his full uniform or stood there naked, all Adam saw was Roman, looking absolutely glorious in his formal dress uniform.

Roman wore white gloves and Adam could make out the distinct black and whited checked band of his police cap, tucked under his arm. Over his left breast were his patches. One told that he was a Detective, the other his rank of Lieutenant. He had one gold bar on his left lower sleeve, each bar meant five years of service. On Roman's right upper sleeve was the flag of the City of Chicago, on the left, his departmental patch. It was all Adam could do not melt in a pool of drool.

Jason was equally as handsome in his uniform. It was exactly the same as Roman's, only he didn't have a Lieutenant's badge. He stood tall and proud with a huge smile on his face, as Heath and Adam came into view, at least he guessed Adam was there, he only saw his little red headed Petal.

Heath's face flushed with happiness as his eyes landed on Jason. As he and Adam walked up the aisle, Heath caught the smiles of the other six former whores plus Chris and Wade.

Seth felt equally proud as he stood next to Dean, in his full dress uniform. Dean's rank patch read Sargent. They stood next to Hunter in the front pew.

Mark Henry and Johnny Ace sat on the last pew, with Gunner and Sam. The little church was full of happy, smiling people.

Adam stayed next to Heath to do his best man's duties. He looked over at Roman. Roman felt Adam's gaze and flashed him a handsome smile. It was all Adam could do, not to melt again.

Shawn held a Bible in his hand along with a copy of the marriage vows. Both Jason and Heath wanted the old fashioned, traditional vows, Heath even chose to leave the word "obey."

Shawn began with a prayer to bless not only Heath and Jason, but everyone present. After a chorused "Amen" Shawn took a step toward the couple.

The service took around fifteen minutes. There wasn't a dry eye in the church, even Johnny Ace let a tear roll down his cheek.

It wasn't so much the wedding ceremony that made everyone so emotional, it was the fact that they had all changed so much in the past year. Celebrating Jason and Heath's marriage just added joy to their new lives.

Shawn pronounced Jay and Heath husband and husband, then gave a final blessing. The newlyweds kissed. Everyone applauded and congratulated the couple.

The guests went outside to wait while the photographer took pictures. Jason had called in a favor with the Precinct Police Photographer, but, he did an excellent and professional job.

When Jason and Heath exited the church, the guests showered them with the bird seed from the flowers Adam and Heath had made.

Everyone then followed behind the newlyweds as they drove to The Pink Cigar. Occasionally, the line of cars following behind the newlyweds would honk their horns and flash their lights in celebration.

Dolph, JoMo, and Cody had decorated the bar for the reception. They used Heath's colors of sky blue and lavender with a bit of sliver thrown in.

Miss Ruby had made a four tier, octagon shaped cake. The topper was a police car with _"Just Married"_ in the back window, and handcuffs, instead of tin cans trailing behind. She'd made beautiful flowers in sky blue, lavender and other pretty spring colors. They were so well done, people thought they were real. Ruby had also piped wonderful scroll work designs on the cake. Her decorating skills had vastly improved since Adam's birthday cake. The cake it's self was carrot cake on the bottom, red velvet on the second layer, chocolate for the third, and the topper was vanilla. It was the most delicious wedding cake anyone had eaten.

Johnny Ace had hired the same catering service Shawn had used for Gunner's New Year's party for the food, and he opened the bar for those who wanted to drink. Mark Henry was also the DJ and played great music.

Jason and Heath started the dancing. Mark Henry played the couples favorite song. "Your Man" by Josh Turner. Jason held his new husband close, but danced and whirled him across the floor like a professional dancer. Jason ended the dance by pulling Heath in for a very passionate kiss while everyone cheered.

Mark played the next song, another slow ballad. Roman took Adam onto the dance floor and pulled him in close; well as close as Baby Reigns would allow. Adam was still able to rest his head on Roman's shoulder.

"You're so handsome, my Savior Angel." Adam whispered softly, his breath hot in Roman's ear.

"And you, my love, are beautiful. You stole my breath when you came down the aisle. Was Heath even with you? I didn't notice." Roman's reply was a deep, breathy growl. It sent a shiver down Adam's spine.

Adam laughed softly. "Yeah, Heath was right next to me. I could ask the same, I never noticed Jason. Oh Roman, I am so happy. Happy for Heath and Jason, happy for Baby Reigns. Happy that I belong to you, you belong to me. I love you, so much." He kissed Roman softly as they swayed to the music.

Roman smiled. "I thought I was the only one that was this happy. I know it won't always be like this, we're human, we will argue sometimes, but it won't ever stop me from loving you, which I do my darling Adam." He returned Adam's kiss.

Shawn and Hunter also danced, along with Chris and Wade. Johnny Ace danced with Cody. There was a speculation that Johnny Ace and Cody were fast becoming a couple. They way they danced only fueled that speculation.

Evan was doing well with Bret Hart. Evan had come from Calgary for the wedding. Bret sent his best wishes to Adam, and hoped no bad feelings remained.

Adam assured Evan that everything was fine. He showed Evan the promise ring Roman had given him for Christmas. Evan was happy for Adam. Secretly, Evan was happy for himself. He'd fallen head over heels in love with Bret. Now that Adam was truly taken, Bret could be all his; at least he hoped so.

After some more dancing, every stopped to eat. Adam stood up. "Okay, it's time to cut the cake, but first, as one of the best men, it is my pleasant duty to toast the happy couple..." He paused and raised his glass.

Adam continued. "I was going to be funny, but I would rather be serious. Heath, you are my best friend, and my little brother. We have been through a lot together. Jason you had better take care of him, or you will have a lot to answer to. I love you both, and I hope your marriage is filled with happiness; forever. To Heath and Jason, The Reso's!"

"The Reso's!" The group of friends chimed at once. Everyone sipped to the newlyweds.

Roman then stood, in the full glory of his dress uniform. "Now, as Jason's best man, it's my turn to toast the happy couple. "He paused and raised _his_ glass.

Roman began to read from from a piece of paper he held in his hand. "So, where do I start with Jason? Well, to begin with, he's... handsome.. witty, intelligent... he's char... charm... Sorry, Jason, I'm having trouble reading your handwriting..." He paused as every one burst out in laughter. Roman winked at his fellow officer. He laid the paper down and continued.

"Seriously, Jason, you too are my brother, sharing a job on the force bonds you in a way that can never be broken. Just like the love you and Heath share can never be broken. May the road you travel together, be filled with joy and happiness, but most of all love. To Jason and Heath. The Reso's" Roman raised his glass to the couple.

Again the group toasted to the newlyweds. Jason beamed and Heath glowed. Jason then led Heath to Miss Ruby's wedding cake. Hunter then stood.

"I would like you use my great grandfather's sword. He and my great grandmother cut their cake with it; and were happily married for over fifty years. It was passed down through the family. Shawn and I were last ones to use it. It seems to bring luck. You boys, all of you, are like son's to Shawn and I. We would be honored for you to use the Helmsley family sword." Hunter spoke with love and pride. He offered the sword to Jason by the hilt as the blade was supported by his forearm.

The sword was a highly polished, heavily etched ceremonial sword. Hunter's great grandfather had been a high ranking Naval Officer. The sword had been presented to him he had retired from his ship to marry Hunter's great grandmother. It was a beautiful but deadly work of art, as it was honed to a razors edge. Jason proudly took the sword.

"We are honored, Hunter, Shawn, Thank you. I hope Heath and I are as happy as the two of you." Jason spoke with cracked emotion.

Heath could only smile as a tear dripped down his cheek. Whether he deserved it or not, Heath was happier than he'd ever been in his entire life.

Jason placed his hand over Heath's and together they cut their wedding cake. Jason was amazingly well behaved and did not shove the cake in Heath's face like he had threatened. Heath was just as good. They then gave each other sips of champagne from their sky blue glasses tied with lavender ribbons. The glasses also had their names and the dated etched into them.

The celebration continued. Mark Henry was with Adam on the dance floor. "Pet, you look wonderful. Is Baby okay?" Mark asked as very gently held the pregnant man his his huge arms as they danced.

Adam smiled happily. "Baby is fine, Mark. Oh... feel." He took the man's huge hand and placed it on his belly. The baby responded with several firm kicks.

The look on the big man's face was priceless. His white teeth looked like pearls against his black skin. Tears filled his dark eyes. It was probably the first time the man had ever let a tear fall.

"That's amazing, Adam. Your not my shy little Addy anymore. You're... Adam now. Oh you know what I am trying to say." Mark was flustered but happy.

"I know. Thank you, Mark. You always cared about me and kept me safe. I love you for it." Adam gave the man a hug as their danced ended.

Jason stood and made a final announcement. "We want to thank you all for this wonderful celebration, but Heath and I have a red-eye flight to catch..." Heath interrupted his new husband.

"We do? Where are we going?" Heath looked at Jason with wide eyed wonder. He hadn't packed for a trip.

"Well, for the next ten days, you and I and Baby Reso will be soaking up the sun in Hawaii. Oh and your bags are packed and waiting." Jason explained as he gave Seth a nod. Seth had helped Jason pack Heath's bags.

Heath was too stunned to speak. Before he could think, he was being hugged, kissed and wished good luck. Seth and Dean were driving them to the airport.

The party went on for another hour, it was just too much fun and there was still plenty of food. A good time was had by all.

Three hours later, Roman and Adam were in bed, curled up together, naked in each others arms. Roman's hands rested on Adam's baby bump, Adam's hands over Romans. Roman's chin rested in the crook of Adam's neck and shoulder, and Adam's back was pressed against Roman's chest.

"Your realize it's only a few weeks until Baby Reigns arrives." Roman smiled as he spoke. It was the end of January, February was a short month, March was coming up fast.

Adam pressed his back more against Roman. "I know. I'm scared, happy, anxious, but most of all ready to get this baby out of me. I have to pee all the time, my feet hurt, my ankles are huge, my back aches and I can't sit in comfort. But you know what? I don't care, as long our baby comes out fully cooked and healthy." He let out a long sigh. Roman and moved one hand and now massaged Adam's lower back.

"That's what I want too. I'll be there, baby boy, every moment of it, I will be by your side." Roman kissed Adam's shoulder.

The couple fell into a deep sleep knowing soon their lives would change. Would the change be for the better, or was Heath right? Did karma seek out victims?


	42. In the Mirror

_**A/N:** As this is the final chapter, it is much, much longer, I probably should have divided it into two chapters, but I didn't. So grab a huge cup of something hot or cold to drink, a few snacks and some tissues, and enjoy this very long, final installment of "The Eyes in the Mirror". There will be another very short A/N at the end. ENJOY! LadyDragonsblood. _

Adam waddled through the airport, Heath at his side. Roman and Jason walked a few paces ahead. The newlyweds had just returned from their Hawaiian honeymoon. Heath glowed and Jason smirked.

"You know, I thought you would be a bit more tanned. I know with your complexion it's harder for you to tan instead of burn, but still..." Adam had noticed that Heath was only slightly tanned. Odd for ten days on the most beautiful beaches in the world.

Heath flushed deep red. "Well um... we didn't spend much time on the beach. It … um... rained... a lot. So we stayed in the room. I'll tell you, If I wasn't already pregnant..." He flashed Adam a smirk and wiggled his brows.

Adam laughed. "Well that explains the lack of tan. I'm glad you had a good time. I can't wait to hear about it. You're the first one of us to take a wonderful trip like that. I missed you though. It was a long ten days." Adam put his arm around Heath's waist as they walked out of the building.

Soon the two couples were in Roman's truck. Jason and Heath rode in the club cab. "So Adam, what about Calaway?" Heath asked with an arched brow.

"Well, we are waiting. I finally had my meeting with Jerry Lawler. At first he wasn't too happy, but when I told him how I felt about things and that Gunner needed his parents, he agreed I was right. I also told him Gunner would be a better watchdog than a prison guard. It's all before the Parole Board and a Judge. There is a debate, that if Glenn and Mark do get out, are they free and clear, or do they go on parole. Jerry says, since I dropped the charges, they should be free and clear. The Parole Board says otherwise. I don't care as long as Gunner gets his parents back." Adam gave a sigh. It had been a long, long meeting with Jerry, but he was confident Mark and Glenn would soon be with their son, where they belonged.

Roman and Adam had invited the Reso's for dinner, but Heath politely told Adam he just wanted to get home, to his own bed. Adam fully understood and assured Heath he wasn't the least bit offended. So, they dropped the newlyweds off at their townhouse. When they got home, Roman and Adam stopped and got Chinese food. Adam's craving had gone from chili and cornbread to cashew chicken.

Adam ate his dinner with his swollen feet in Roman's lap. He was getting more and more miserable. Adam was more than ready to have the baby and get his body back.

"It won't be long now, sweetheart. You've been so brave. I know I couldn't do it. I'd have caved in weeks ago. I'm so fucking proud of you. So, have you added any names to the list?" Roman wanted to get Adam's mind of being miserable.

Adam smiled. A couple. Florence and Yvonne for the girl list and for the boy list, Reuben and Clarence. At least for the old fashioned list. For the Samoan list, Samaria and Lanuola for girls. Josefa and Manuia for boys. I like the sounds of them, but I couldn't find their meanings." Adam read from the papers he wrote potential baby names on.

Roman grinned. Adam had picked out Samoan names for the list all on his own, it made Roman proud. "Well, Samaria means Samaritan and Lanuola means living color. Josefa is Joseph and Manuia is happy. I love Yvonne and Reuben. Reuben Reigns, it rings well. Roman gave Adam a kiss on the cheek, his lips left a bit of a shine from the cashew chicken.

"What about Reuben Josefa Reigns? It keeps the Joseph middle name but with a Samoan touch." Adam grinned, he really liked the idea of using Joseph as a middle name, it could be a family tradition.

A shine formed in Roman's eye. "I love it... I.. Josefa was my grandfather's name. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel obligated. My vote for a boy is Reuben Josefa Reigns." Roman spoke with a softness Adam only heard when Roman spoke of their baby.

Adam moved so he could look Roman in the eye. "My Angel, his baby is half yours. If you wanted Josefa, you _should_ have said so. I love you so much, so fucking much. But, sometimes you... you're too... stand offish... no, no, that's the wrong word. You... don't express your opinion. It's like... you don't want to make me mad. Roman, I can't do it all alone, I _want_ your opinion. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" He hoped Roman got it.

Roman sighed. "You're right. I.. when you first left Jericho's, you were afraid to even chose a breakfast cereal. I stepped back and kept quiet so you would gain confidence and start making decisions for yourself. I guess I let it go on too long. You're a different man now, you are self assured and confident. It is time for me to step up and express myself more. I've never been pushy, but I always gave my opinion. I'm sorry If I made it too hard for you. I love you, my darling and I am proud to be your partner in life's journey." He gave Adam a kiss and a smile. He was proud of all Adam had done; so proud.

"Good. I want your ideas and decisions. However, I do get why you stood back, I needed it. You allowed me to grow and gain that confidence. I've done that now, and I love you for it. We have a child to raise. I need to know I can count on your help and decisions. We can't be afraid to argue." Adam gave Roman a worried look. Could they work together to raise a family.

Roman nodded. "Right again. I have to stop thinking of your past; you have. Now it's my turn." He gave deep sigh.

Adam frowned. "What do you mean, my past? I thought... it didn't matter... were you lying all this time?" He toyed with the ring on his left hand.

Roman wrapped his arms around Adam tightly, and trapped Adam's legs between his muscular thighs. "No, you misunderstood... No, I said it wrong. It don't care about the sexual part of your past. I'm sorry it happened, but I don't find you less of a person. What I meant was, you never had any real freedom. Chris, Bret or others chose your clothes, your food and even when you had fun. You had someone making all your decisions for you. As I said before, I stood back to let you grow. Now that you've grown into a stronger, more confident man, I have to forget how scared and shy you were. My boy will now bite back if he's crossed. So don't worry, I am going to start voicing my opinion more, get my way, like no more Chinese food food this week." Roman gave Adam a confident smile and hugged him tight.

Adam's body relaxed with relief as Roman explained what he meant. "RoRo, the baby _needs_ cashew chicken..." Adam whined in a playful tone. He then looked at Roman. "Seriously though, this was a good talk. We need to do this more often. That's the one thing we don't do. Oh we talk, a lot, but we never talk about things like this. It's important, Ro, really important." Adam cast Roman a serious look.

"I agree, sweetheart. We have to be able to talk about anything. I take it this has been bothering you for a while. Adam, is that why you wanted a bit of rough in the bed lately? To wake me up that I am being too passive with you?" Roman spoke softly and still held Adam close.

Adam nodded. "Yeah... see you _are_ a very good Detective. That's another thing, you never really talk to me about work. I'm interested, Roman. I care about what you do and I am proud of you. I am not stupid, I can understand when you're frustrated about a case. Maybe I could even help sometimes. Not to bring up the past, but Bret talked to me about business all the time. He thought I had good ideas, even though I was just his... well you know. He treated me like a partner. Open up to me Ro, it will be good for you too. You do think I have a brain don't you?" He was getting out all the things that had bothered him lately.

"You are smart, Adam. Look at your grades, perfect. I just didn't want to burden you with my problems. I had no idea I was being such a.. a... pussy to be blunt. I guess I've let myself be a loner for so long, I forgot how to talk to a partner. There are times I wanted to talk about work, just to have another person to bounce off of, that wasn't tied to it. Like a writer needing an editor to catch mistakes. I need you... but, I've been a lousy partner and I am sorry." Roman gave a long, deep sigh.

Adam nuzzled against Roman. "You, you are a fantastic partner, you just need to open up, stop protecting me so much. Open that pouty lipped mouth of yours more often. Because I hold back talking about my classes when I really want to deeply discuss topics with you. I hold back talking about my stuff, because you never talk about yours. So, from now on, every day, we spend at least part of our time together _really_ talking about work and school, and not just our usual how was your day, dear, type talking." He was firm voiced and he was stone faced.

"Sounds good. I am sorry, Adam. I told you, when we first got serious I wasn't good at relationships." He and Adam chuckled. Roman went on. "So, tell me, how do I catch a robber that leaves no traces, in broad daylight?" Roman asked Adam in a serious tone.

They warmed up the food that had grown cold during their talk. As Adam and Roman ate, they discussed Roman's work and Adam's classes. Roman felt much better and he found Adam to be a great sounding board. I wasn't so much that Adam knew about criminal justice, but he did know about street life, and how to read street people. Roman could help Adam with how to organize his study notes better. It was a wonderful evening. They celebrated with a dirty, sweaty round of scorching hot sex.

That year, Valentines Day fell on a Sunday. All the couples met for their usual Sunday brunch. Sam and Gunner were there as well. The teens had some big news.

Gunner tapped his glass. "I have something to tell you..." He waited for the group of adults to look at him. When he had their attention, he continued. "I officially asked Sam to go steady, and he agreed. So I gave him my class ring." He grinned as Sam held up his left hand. His ring finger bore the heavy platinum school class ring, Gunner had given him that morning after Sunday School.

Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Roman, Seth, Dean, Heath and Jason all toasted the young couple. It took Hunter and Shawn back to their early days, and made them smile. It was a happy time.

"Roman... my feet are killing me. Please, get me another biscuit and a bit of gravy... please?" Adam whined, pouted and flashed the puppy eyes as he looked at Roman.

Roman shook his head. "Yes, dear." He got up and slid out of the booth. Jason went as well to get more eggs for himself. When they were away from the table, Jason spoke.

"Is that what I have to look forward too? Adam looks miserable." Jason spoke in a worried tone. He hated to think of his Heath hurting so much.

"Fraid so, buddy. He is miserable, but he is creating a life. It's just better to say "yes, dear." I worry about him, but for the most part, he's been wonderful. Don't worry, Heath will be just as strong. I will say this though, I will be glad when the baby finally arrives. Doctor Ross thinks four more weeks at the most." Roman spoke openly as he filled a plate for himself and Adam to share. Jason did the same.

"Well, I will be asking you for a lot of advice. Any word on Calaway?" Jason asked as they headed back to the huge corner booth. When they returned, their boys were missing.

"Bathroom?" Roman asked as he slid back into his place in the booth. He gave a look of question to the others.

"Yes. Poor Adam, that's the third time. Gunner, Sam just remember what can happen." Hunter looked at the two teens firmly.

Sam spoke up. "We signed the pledge, so no worries. I will wait till I get married. I don't... well, I take it seriously." He returned the firm look.

No reply could be made. Just as Adam waddled back with Heath, Shawn's cell phone rang. He got up and walked away to answer. Heath slid back in after Roman let him in, then Roman sat back down. Adam huffed down on to the end of the booth seat. He took a bite of the food Roman had brought him.

"Thank you...oh... Baby Reigns... please calm down. Go to sleep, you are not done baking yet." Adam rubbed his huge belly and pouted.

Roman frowned. "Moving a lot? Doctor said it's because the baby is working on getting ready to turn..." he paused and put his hand on Adam's belly. "Stop giving daddy a hard time, Baby Reigns, we have talked about this." He gently rubbed his hand over the baby bump.

Adam didn't care if it calmed the baby or not, it just felt so good. "Thank you... my... I'm sorry guys. I'm being a miserable downer, aren't I. So, next week... Roman will probably come alone... It's just too miserable.. I even have to sit wonky to eat. So this is my last brunch till the baby is born." He spoke with a bit of sadness to his voice. He loved the Sunday meet ups.

Before anyone could respond, Shawn returned, he had a smile on his face. "Well, that was one call I didn't expect to get on Valentines Day..."

Hunter interrupted his husband. "What, some old boyfriend calling?" Hunter asked with an arched brow. He wasn't joking.

Shawn scoffed. "I don't have any old boyfriends. Gunner, Sam I'm sorry we are going to have to cancel the mini golf tournament. We are going to have to make a little trip; to Joliet."

"Why, what's wrong? Did something happen to one of my parents?" Gunner was instantly upset. Sam put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Both teens looked at Shawn with wide eyed worry. Hunter looked equally as worried.

The others around the table had the same concern on their faces. They knew things happened in prison. Murder, suicide, work accidents. What had gone wrong?

Shawn looked at everyone and saw the worry on their faces. "Will you all _calm_ down, nothing is wrong. It's just I think, your folks would like a ride home Gunner. They have been released. One year's probation for Glenn, two for Mark. Unless you want them to take the bus?" He broke out in a big smile.

Gunner blinked slowly. "They are... free. I have my parents back?" Now? But... how? Why? I'm thrilled but, I don't understand." He looked at Shawn then Hunter.

Gunner was on the opposite end of the booth bench from Adam. Shawn, slid into the booth with a nudge to the teen. The older man spoke. "Well, I'm not sure... " Shawn's eyes scanned over to Adam.

Adam glanced at Roman. Roman's expression told Adam it was up to him. Adam looked at Gunner. "I dropped the charges against them." his answer was simple, because it was the simple truth.

Gunner looked at Adam. His eyes were wide with wonder and filled with questions. "But... you... why?" Gunner wasn't sure what to think. Had Adam lied the whole time? "Did... did... you... lie?" He just had to ask.

Adam shook his head. "No, Gunner. I told the absolute truth. Those things did happen and your parents did them. But, Gunner, sometimes, things change. I had begun to think about dropping the charges when we were staying with Shawn and Hunter. But, I wasn't sure if I was thinking clearly or if sympathy was getting to me. When Roman and I got to spend time with you, I realized how much you missed your folks and how much you need them, and they need you. When I was fifteen my mom was stolen from me... no one could ever give her back to me... I could at least consider giving your parents back..." Adam had to pause. The baby had started playing its daily football match. Roman noticed and once again rubbed Adam's belly as Adam continued.

"When I got to spend time with your parents, on the day of... when they were out for the day... I saw how much they had really changed, especially Mark. I will never be able to forget what he did to me, but I do know he was truly contrite. We have all changed, so I had to be fair. Besides, I know one thing, you will be harder on your folks than any parole board. I will also say, I am still protecting myself and the others he hurt. One mistake, and they go back, and will serve their full terms. I had to do that, Gunner; I owed it to my brothers. However, I have every confidence that both your parents have changed. Gunner, go easy on your father, Mark has been through a lot to make this change. He is broken and fragile. Glenn too. Now, help them rebuild into good, respectable citizens. Forget who they were, the past doesn't matter, one damn bit." Adam finished with a smile to Gunner. He hadn't meant to say so much, but the words just flowed.

Gunner gently nudged Shawn. The older man stood to let Gunner slide out of the booth. The teen went to the pregnant man and hugged him. "Thank you, Adam. I'm sorry for all the bad things I thought about you, especially recently when my sister died. I wanted to blame you. Adam, I promise you, they will behave, or I will send them back myself. I can't...you're... just... too sweet... I do love you." He gave Adam another hug with tear filled eyes. He didn't cry but he could have.

The others around the table grinned at Adam and Gunner. Sam did let a tear fall, Gunner had been talking to him just last night. Gunner had told him how much he wished his parents could be with him. Sam knew about what Gunner's folks had done to Adam, and he thought Adam was a truly special person.

"I love you too, Gunner. I did it for you. You deserve to have your parents with you, as I said. I hope it goes alright for you." Adam returned the hug and gave Gunner's hair a tousle.

Gunner looked at Shawn. "When can we go pick them up? Oh, where are they going to stay? The lake house isn't open yet."

Shawn let Gunner back in to sit down. "Their release is set at three. Don't worry, they will stay at the house of course. As long as they want. Adam, you've done a wonderful thing. The Parole Board was highly impressed with the video testimony you gave. I'll have you and Roman to dinner soon. I am sure Mark and Glenn would love to see you. Well, that was a good Valentine's surprise." He gave Adam a smile.

Later that afternoon, Adam took a nap in the bedroom. Roman sat in the window seat in the bedroom. He read and kept an eye on Adam. He would glance over at his promised one, then go back to his book. Roman nearly dropped the book when Adam let out a sudden whimper. It sounded like Adam was in extreme pain.

Roman rushed to the bed. He was surprised, Adam was still sound asleep. When Adam let out another whimper, Roman wondered if Adam was in pain or dreaming. He curled up on the bed and spooned Adam to his body. Adam was tense and trembled, another pitiful sounding whimper passed over his lips.

Roman pulled Adam even closer. Adam suddenly pushed against Roman. "No... No... please... no... more... no... please..." Adam cried out and again tried to get away from the arms he felt were holding him down.

"Adam, sweetheart, wake up..." Roman gently tried to wake his lover. Adam continued to try to get away, but Roman held him, mainly to protect the baby from Adam's thrashing about.

Roman spoke louder and more firmly. "Adam, it's me baby, it's Roman. You're safe. Wake up, baby, come on, wake up."

Adam's eyes flew open, his breath came in heavy pants, a bead of sweat had broken out on his brow. "Shh, love, you're safe... you're safe..." Roman cooed softly. He hoped to calm Adam, the stress was not good.

"Roman?... oh fuck... I... it's a dream? Just a dream?" Adam pressed back against Roman as he lovers scent penetrated his nose. He inhaled deeply. He began to relax in the strong arms.

"Yeah, it's just a bad dream. The one you used to have... it's alright, baby. But, calm down... remember our baby." Roman soothed Adam with his black velvet voice.

Adam pressed tighter against Roman. "Guess it was thinking about Mark and Glenn. I could feel the hot wax, and the whip... and Mark... I did do the right thing didn't I?" He placed his hands on top of Roman's that rested on his baby belly.

"You did, baby. Just think, right now, Gunner is with his folks. He doesn't have to go to that awful jail. It was the right thing. Past is past. You've changed, they have changed." Roman rested his chin on Adam's shoulder.

Adam had calmed down, his breathing had settled and the sweat dried on his brow. "Just a dream... yeah... better for Gunner..." Adam muttered. He felt so safe and secure, he drifted back to sleep. Roman realized he was just as tired and settled in for a nice, long nap of his own.

Later that evening Roman cooked at nice steak dinner for Adam and himself. The two dozen miniature blood red roses Roman had bought for Adam for Valentine's Day, decorated the dining table. They ate by candle light.

Roman broke off one of the perfect roses and tucked it behind Adam's left ear. "So beautiful... I could really blast Doctor Ross about now." He sighed deeply and caressed Adam's face with his fingertips.

Adam nuzzled against Roman's hand. "I know, me too. I'm sorry, Roman, but it is for Baby Reigns. I love you, Roman. We don't need sex for that, do we?" Adam cast a hopeful glance at Roman.

The Doctor had advised Roman and Adam to give up sex until six weeks after the birth. Adam's neck and back were causing him a lot of pain. Doctor Ross said the extra strain of sex wasn't good for Adam and that it would be best to wait. Reluctantly Adam agreed, but Roman was more accepting.

Roman gave Adam a soft smile. "We don't need sex. I love you. I wouldn't care if we never had sex again. It's not the foundation of our relationship. It's not your fault, baby. You got lucky with hardly any morning sickness, look at poor Heath. We just didn't get lucky on the back and neck department. Just think though, when we can have sex again, it will be fantastic." He leaned in and gave Adam a promise filled kiss.

Adam caught his breath after the kiss. "It will be the best sex of your life, mine too. Yeah, I am not envious of poor Heath. Speaking of necks, can I have one of your magic massages later?" He gave Roman his best puppy dog look.

Roman laughed. "Yes you can. Now, finish your dinner. There is more to come..." He gave Adam cryptic look.

"Oh, I love surprises." Adam spoke then took a bite of his perfectly cooked steak.

An hour later, Adam was in heaven. Roman's surprise was a hot, bubble filled bath for two. Roman had lit the bathroom with candles and rose petals. He even put some petals in the tub. Soft music played in the background. Adam was so relaxed, he was like Jello.

Roman's large hands worked Adam's muscles. He wanted Adam to relax, but the hot bath couldn't last too long. It wasn't good for the baby. Roman had cleared it with Doctor Ross with the promise the bath would last no more than an hour, and that Adam wouldn't get chilled after.

Adam sighed deeply. "You are so romantic, Ro. Your hands are so strong, yet so gentle. I do love you, my Valentine Angel." He craned his head back and kissed Roman tenderly.

Roman smiled softly. "I do love you, baby. We need to get out now. Neck and back better?" He stood up first.

Adam nodded as Roman wrapped a towel around his torso. He made sure a large non slip bathmat was in place. It was a bit of a struggle, but Roman managed to lift Adam out of the tub and safely stand him on the ground. He carefully dried Adam and wrapped him in a warm robe. Roman dried himself and put on his own robe.

Roman led Adam to the bedroom. There were more rose petals and candles. Adam was speechless. When Roman pulled back the covers, Adam slipped out of his robe and into the bed, he grinned.

"You've been warming up the bed with an electric blanket? Ro, you are too sweet." Adm snuggled down in the warm bed.

"Doc said not to let you catch a chill. Now, you stay warm. I'll be right back." Roman gave Adam a playful, wet lipped kiss on the forehead. Roman left the bedroom.

Adam snuggled down deep in the warm covers. They rarely used the electric blanket, but it sure felt good. He laughed, his Valentine's gift for Roman was hidden in the drawer of his bedside table. Adam wondered if Roman had a gift for him. As far as Adam was concerned, the roses, the dinner and the bath massage were gift enough.

Adam let out a sudden groan. The baby was getting active. It hurt a bit, but it was a welcome pain. Adam knew it meant their baby was alive and healthy.

Roman came back into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Roman handed Adam a small square box that he'd hidden in his robe pocket.

Adam sat up, the covers fell from his shoulders but stayed up over his distended belly. He reached over opened the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a rectangular shaped gift wrapped box. "And happy Valentine's Day to you, my love." He handed the box to Roman.

Roman smiled. "Thank you, baby." He leaned in to kiss Adam. Adam returned the kiss and gave Roman a smile of his own.

"You first." Adam nodded to the package in Roman's hand. He'd looked long and hard to find something special, but useful. He watched with anxious eyes as Roman opened the package.

Roman tore off the silver paper, then opened the box. Roman grinned. Inside the box was a beautiful Cross brand pen and pencil set made of sterling sliver. He saw that the pen was engraved. It read: _"Lt. R. J. Reigns all my love, A. J. C."_ the date was also inscribed. The mechanical pencil was marked the same.

"I love it! Dean is always taking my pens, now he can't take this one! And I love using a pencil to edit my reports." He leaned in and gave Adam a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. I was afraid it would be too, practical. He'd better _not_ take it." Adam laughed. He was so pleased Roman liked his gift. Adam then opened his gift.

When he got the box open, Adam's eyes went wide. "Oh Roman. This is too... I can't..." He looked at Roman with disbelief.

Roman smiled softly. "Yes, you can. I want you to have it. Grandmother would want you to have it." Roman took an antique necklace out of the box. It was a St. Christoper's medal. His grandmother wore it till the day she died.

Roman continued. "She told me to give it to the person I was going to spend my life with. That's you. I love you, Adam." He took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Adam's neck. The medal fell into the dip of Adam's throat and clinked lightly against the double heart necklace, it was a perfect fit.

Adam felt the medallion. "Thank you, Roman. I can feel your grandmother. I feel safe and protected. But, if you ever want it back, I will understand." He too gave Roman a kiss of thanks.

"That will never happen. It looks good on you. I know what you mean. I feel my grandfather through the pocket watch." Roman took off his robe and slid into the bed as he spoke.

The couple wrapped themselves around each other. They no longer needed the heat of the electric blanket as they kissed passionately. They curled up and fell into a deep sleep. Adam was pain free, and for once the baby too slept.

A week later, on a Saturday night. Roman and Adam want to Shawn and Hunter's to have dinner. Adam was both anxious and nervous. He was afraid of making Glenn feel bad, being so pregnant, but Shawn assured him Glenn was fine with it. So they went.

Adam was on Shawn's couch with Roman next to him. Glenn and Sam were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Mark, Hunter, Shawn and Gunner were into the living room as well. Adam had never seen Gunner smile so brightly. Gunner spoke.

"... So dad is looking for a place in the district." Gunner finished with a smile to Mark.

"Well, I didn't realize, the lake house would take you out of your school. I am not going to make you change schools again. The lake house should sell quickly. There is a house a couple of blocks over, that we may put a bid on." Mark gave his son a pat on the head.

"What are you going to do for work?" Roman asked with a thoughtful rub of his bearded chin.

Mark grinned. "Turns out Sam's dad, Steve, is looking to add a second truck and driver to expand his short haul business. I'm taking a refresher course to get my CDL license. I've driven trucks, just... never... legally, but now I will _be_ legit. I will make enough that Glenn can be at home with Gunner when we have the occasional overnight haul. I'm looking forward to it. I like driving, out on the road. I would do long hauls, but I don't want to be away that long. Maybe in the summer, Gunner could go with me." Mark again gave his son a pat on the head.

"That's wonderful. I am glad thanks are working out for you. I just... don't let that boy down. Don't make me regret my decision." Adam wasn't sharp, but he was firm as he looked hard at Mark.

"He won't, Adam. He'll answer to me if he does. Oh Adam, Sam and pops are always in the kitchen. Steve and dad get along like long lost brothers. Thank you... thank you for giving my family a chance. I know it was hard for you. Dad and pops sat me down a couple of day ago and told me everything about what they did. I can't believe Deadman and Kane were ever my parents, they were cold hearted monsters. Those people don't exist any more. The things they did can't be changed, but they can change, and have. I thank you for that, Adam. If you hadn't put them in jail, I might not have my parents now." Gunner got up and hugged Adam. He was rewarded when the baby kicked hard, and the boy felt it.

Adam rubbed his belly. "Baby knows when I get emotional. What you just said put the rest of my fears at ease. I still wasn't sure I had done the right thing. Now, I know I have." Adam stated firmly as he rubbed his belly. The baby stopped kicking and settled.

Mark smiled at his son and Adam. "I hope things are going well for you. You haven't got long to go now have you?" The former Deadman asked with a curious look.

"No too long. Three or four weeks. Can't be soon enough. I can't remember what my feet look like. Gunner, can I count on you and Sam to be good Uncles?" Adam looked at the teen with a soft smile.

"You bet. We will babysit any time. I am very responsible, so is Sam. I've even changed diapers. On parents day at Saint Matthew's there was always a baby or two around to look after. Plus, I did a lot of reading and practising... well, we will be good babysitters." Gunner spoke firmly with a very serious expression on his face.

"I'm counting on that Gunner. There will be times too, when I will have to study and Roman will be on night shift. I'll need someone around to help with the baby. But, only if your parents allow it." Adam looked from Gunner to Mark.

"Of course he can. Good way to gain experience and money." Mark looked back at Adam with the smile of a pride filled father.

Shawn and Hunter sat back and watched the conversation with a smile. It was like nothing had ever happened. Shawn especially thought, when people truly wanted to change they could. To the point of being entirely different people. The key was the person had to want to change, for themselves, and no one else. Mark, Glenn, Adam, Seth and Heath were perfect examples of changed people.

Sam came into the living room. "Okay folks, dinner is ready. Glenn said to come and eat or he will throw it in the creek." Sam laughed and swept his arm toward the dining area.

Everyone sat down to a delicious meal of meatloaf, real mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans along with homemade dinner rolls and a salad. Shawn gave a short blessing then everyone dug in.

"Sam really did it, I just supervised. He has the makings of a real chef." Glenn bragged proudly of his son's boyfriend.

"Your Aunt Ruby would be proud of you, Sam. Speaking of, have you gotten to see her?" Roman asked with a curious look.

Sam beamed. "Yes, I have. She and dad had a long talk. She is going to let me work at the diner over the summer. I would like to eventually take over her diner. That is what I want to do, be a chef. Make people happy with good food." Sam spoke in a bit of a dreamy tone.

"That's wonderful. I haven't been to the diner in a while. It's too hard to squeeze into a booth and the chairs hurt my back. You tell her, as soon as I can, I will be there for chili and cornbread." Adam sighed deeply, but I couldn't be helped, he looked forward to being thin again.

"I will tell her. Oh yeah, she said that Heath said something about you naming the baby, Cornbread Reigns?" Sam spoke with a laugh and the others laughed as well.

Adam just rolled his eyes and told the story of how Cornbread Reigns came about. Once again, everyone laughed. "... no baby of ours is going to be called Cornbread. We have names, but you will just have to wait." Adam finished with a bite of the wonderful meatloaf.

The dinner conversation continued. Glenn was fairly quiet, but it wasn't out of sadness, it was just his way. He was happy his family was finally together and Mark had a real job lined up.

Shawn and Hunter spoke about the house Mark and his family were interested in. Hunter said he'd speak to the agent and arrange for a walk through. He also told the couple he would introduce them to his banker and that they would vouch for Mark and Glenn.

Mark and Glenn had money, but Mark told Shawn to make sure his former whores got a good chunk of it. Mark vowed that what his family needed, he would earn.

"There is one more thing Glenn and I want to do. We want you to convert the old … house... into a shelter, make it part of Shawn's Place. It would make a good home for those that need it. We owe it to the boys to continue to look after them. You do what ever you want to the place. I just ask one thing, seal up the basement, or at least... one room. I don't want any reminders of what was there." Mark spoke hesitantly, more from shame than anything.

"That is very generous of you, both. You could sell that property for a lot of money. It will make a wonderful shelter, with room for offices. Shawn's Place will be a good place." Shawn gave Glenn a hug and shook Mark's hand.

"Shawn you know when I finish my schooling, I'm coming to work at Shawn's Place. I want that more than anything, but don't expect me to work in that house or even go near it. I'm not trying to be difficult, just honest. I will gladly work in the downtown office, but..." Adam spoke with a bit of anger and a spark in his hazel eyes.

Shawn nodded. "I can understand that. Don't worry, you can have an office in the city building. That will be for intake. Only proven people will go to the house, like a reward system. I was hoping for something like that. You would be better at intake, it needs a strong person with a good heart. That is you." Shawn gave Adam a wink.

"Thank you. Now can we eat cake?" Adam gave a bit of a laugh, but his mouth watered for the three layer chocolate cake Glenn had made.

Glenn laughed. He and Sam got up to serve the cake. There was ice cream and coffee to go along with it as well.

After dinner, Hunter, Roman and Mark went down to the basement. They were going to play poker. Sam and Gunner also went down, they were going to play video games. They used their headset as to not disturb the poker game.

Shawn and Glenn did the little bit of clean up. Sam had washed dishes as they cooked, so all they really had to do was load the dishwasher. Adam had to go the bathroom. He was thankful there was a bathroom on the main floor of the house.

Shawn and Glenn finished loading the dishwasher. Shawn would wait to run it overnight, so they went to the basement to enjoy the boys and men at their games.

The poker game was rather intense. Mark and Hunter were pitted against each other. Roman had folded, but was the designated dealer for the hand.

"ROMAN!" Adam's voice called out. Roman immediately knew the cry from Adam was one of panic. He threw the cards down and dashed to the stairs.

Roman had expected to find that Adam had fallen or something like that, but he didn't see his beloved anywhere.

"Adam, baby? Where are you?" Roman called out in a frantic voice. He faintly heard the sounds of the others coming up the basement stairs.

"Bathroom... hurry..." Adam's voice called out. Adam sounded like he was terrible distress.

Roman dashed down the hallway to the bathroom He found Adam leaning on the vanity. His breath in heavy pants.

"My... water's broke. My perineum opened when I went to the bathroom... Ro.. it's too early... but... Baby... wants... out... now!" Adam was scared. His hazel eyes were filled with both pain and worry. He panted heavily as a contraction hit.

Roman's heart went to his throat, what was he supposed to do... he couldn't move. Shawn appeared, he saw what had happened. He also knew he was going to have to take control; at least for now.

"Roman, help Adam. We will take him to the hospital. Hunter, call Doctor Ross, tell him Adam is in active labor." Shawn remained calm, but he was worried. It was early, Adam still had three or four weeks before his due date.

"Yeah... yeah... Come on, baby. Can you walk?" Roman asked as he pulled himself together. He went to Adam and looked at him.

Adam nodded. "Yeah... oh... hurts... hurts..." He leaned heavily on Roman. Roman wrapped a strong arm around Adam's waist and took Adam's weight. They slowly walked toward the kitchen.

Mark, Glenn, Sam and Gunner stood out of the way. A piece of Glenn's heart ripped. He was happy for Adam, he was, but he was sad for himself. Mark felt Glenn's body tremble slightly. He reached over and took Glenn's hand in his.

"Good luck, Adam." Gunner called out as he watched Adam and Roman go into the garage to Shawn's Chief's car.

Adam heard Gunner, but couldn't reply, a contraction nearly made him nearly double over. He whimpered into Roman's shoulder.

"Hang on baby. You will be at the hospital soon. Guess we're going to be parents soon." Roman spoke softly as he got Adam into the back seat.

"Usually...when... I go.. out for dinner... I bring home... leftovers... not a baby. Oh... Baby Reigns...please... be... patient... please..." Adam tried to keep his humor, but -the baby was doing flip flops in his tummy.

Roman let Adam lay in the seat, and Adam put his head on Roman's lap. "It will be okay, sweetheart. Shawn's car has lights and a siren, we will be at the hospital in no time."

Roman's words came true. Hunter pulled out on to the street, the sound of a siren filled the air. Shawn was on the radio. "Clear a path to Northwestern Memorial. Baby Reigns is on the way..." Shawn told where they were. Hell, he was a Chief. He could bring the city to a halt, and he nearly did, this was important... this was his grandchild's life.

"Oh..." Adam whimpered as a third contraction hit.

Roman caressed his lovers brow. "Just think, our little baby will be here soon." Roman spoke softly. Though he appeared calm on the outside, Roman was frantic on the inside. He prayed nothing was wrong. How early was too early? Roman had read in Adam's book, that sometimes a month early was more dangerous than three months early, he hoped Adam forgot that part of the book.

Shawn turned in his seat, it was if he read Roman's mind. Two or three weeks isn't that early. He could be right on time. You know due dates are just a guess. Some babies come early, some hang on for up to two weeks longer than they should. So don't get too excited. Adam... breathe, remember. Roman you went to the La Maze classes, you know what to do." He looked at Roman with sparkling eyes. Poor Roman looked utterly scared to death. Shawn knew he would have to help Roman along.

Roman looked at Shawn like he was speaking some foreign language. "What? La Maze.. oh... yeah... Adam... baby... breathe..." Roman looked at Adam and kept up the gentle caress of Adam's brow.

"During... the... contractions..." Adam replied as he tried to relax. Shawn's words had helped to make him feel better.

Hunter blazed through intersections without stopping. Shawn's call had been answered. The intersections were closed. Luckily there wasn't much traffic. It wasn't long before Hunter pulled up into the emergency room loading and unloading zone normally used by ambulances.

Shawn jumped out of the car and dashed into the hospital. In a few short moments, he returned with a nurse, who pushed a wheelchair. Roman opened the door to get out.

"Can you sit up, baby?" Roman asked Adam in a gentle voice. Adam slowly sat up as Roman helped him. It took a bit, but soon Adam was in the wheel chair.

"Doctor Ross is up in maternity. I'll take you directly to your room." The nurse gave Adam's shoulder a gentle pat. She smiled when Roman walked next to the wheelchair and held Adam's hand.

Two weeks ago, Roman and Adam had reserved a private room and filled out all the paper work. Then when when it was time, like now, everything was done and ready. Adam's hospital bag was already here as well.

"How far apart are the contractions, Mister Reigns?" The nurse asked Adam as they went down the hall toward the bank of elevators.

"Um... my last name is Copeland... fifteen minutes... about... the first two came quickly, then... they... oh..." Adam doubled over in the chair.

Both the nurse and Roman stopped. "Breath through it, baby. Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale..." Roman kept talking Adam through the contraction. The nurse took a stopwatch from her pocket and started it. Now, she could get a more accurate accounting of the time between the contractions.

When he contraction ended, they continued. "Okay, Mister Reigns, we will be all tucked up in our bed soon." She pushed Adam into the elevator. Roman held Adam's hand again. Shawn jumped in just before the elevator doors closed. He panted hard from his run. "Hunter will be up shortly. We had to park the car. I called home so they know you made it. Mark, Glenn, Gunner and Sam send their best. How are you doing?" The Chief of Police asked with a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Mister Reigns is doing fine." The nurse responded first. She meant well and was polite, but she was a bit confused.

Adam spoke up. "I'm Adam Copeland, that's Lieutenant Romans Reigns. I'm the one having the baby, not Roman." He hoped he went home with a baby and not a missing spleen or other vital organ if they were this confused.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Copeland... here we are, maternity floor." The nurse finally got it right. She continued. "Okay, Lieutenant Copeland, if you will go sign your husband in at the desk, we will get Mister Copeland to his room." Now the nurse was even more mixed up than before.

Adam gave up and Shawn rolled his eyes. Roman went to check Adam in. At least the paperwork would reflect everything right. Adam guessed he couldn't blame the nurse, the maternity ward looked rather busy.

The nurse opened the door of a private room, at the end of the hall. It was a corner room. Roman didn't care that it cost more, he wanted his boy happy and comfortable. The room had six windows, a bed what double the size of a normal bed. Adam's bag sat on a dresser in the corner. There were comfortable chairs, a baby crib, a baby changing "station" and a cot.

The nurse helped Adam change into a hospital gown. She also had him remove his underwear from this moment on, dignity went out of the window. Adam learned early that pregnant people had better not be shy. One good thing, because of his past, it really didn't matter. Besides, Doctor Ross had seen his junk too many times to count. It did help that he was used to Doctor Ross.

Adam settled in the bed, it felt good to lay down in a comfortable bed because he could adjust it. Adam laid back and waited anxiously for the next contraction. Shawn helped Adam adjust his pillows and gave Adam a cup of ice chips. Hunter came into the room before Roman.

"Where is Roman?" Adam asked with a bit of a whine. He wondered if Roman had abandoned him at the last moment. His emotions were all over the place.

Hunter rubbed Adam's temple. "He's having trouble with checking you in. The paper work is all correct, but you are in their computer system as Adam Reigns. He's trying, honey. Roman won't abandon you, ever. I've never seen a man more in love than him... except maybe me." He gave Adam a wink and a smile.

Adam smiled. "Poor Roman. Here we thought doing all this early check in would make it easier. I can't believe this room... oh... oh..." Adam was hit with another contraction.

Shawn looked at Adam. "Focus. Now, breathe. In... out... in... out... in... out..." He kept up till the contraction let up. Shawn looked at his watch, it had been twenty minutes since the last contraction on the way to the elevator.

Adam sighed. "Thanks, Shawn... Shawn... you... don't have to be here. I don't want you hurt. You know what I mean..." Adam bit his lip. The last person he wanted to hurt was Shawn.

Shawn gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. "I am alright, I really am. This is different, this is my grandchild... well... as close as I will ever get. I'm happy to be here... " He glanced over at his husband. Hunter gave Shawn a smile and a nod.

Roman finally came into the room. He was flustered as he sat on the bed next to Adam with gigantic sigh.

"Hunter, let's go find some wonderful hospital coffee." Shawn nodded to the door. "We will be back later." Shawn informed Roman and Adam.

Roman nodded, Adam spoke. Thanks for the coaching." The younger couple watched the older couple leave.

"Sorry I took so long. They tried to tell me I filled out the paperwork wrong. Finally had to pull out all my IDs and insurance cards. You had another contraction?" Roman stroked Adam's cheek with one hand, and held Adam's hand in the other.

Adam pulled his hand from Romans and turned his head away to hide the tears that had suddenly welled up in his eyes. Roman couldn't help but notice. He reached over for Adam's hand again, but Adam pulled away again.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you in that much pain? I won't think less you." Roman's voice and eyes were filled with worry. Adam had said he wanted natural childbirth, with no drugs. Roman didn't care if Adam had changed his mind. He wanted what Adam wanted for the birth of their child.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I don't want any drugs, never again." Adam replied with a sharp tone. He let go of a sob and a sniff.

"Please, sweetheart, talk to me. Remember, we said and we have been talking more about things. What you think and feel is important to me, Adam. Please, what has you upset?" Roman spoke softly, but firmly.

Adam sob sighed again. He still looked away from Roman. "I.. it... felt good when the nurse called me Mister Reigns. It felt... right... I know we will probably get married, someday... I just.. the baby... I don't want anyone to ever call our child a bastard..." Adam spoke in a wistful, yet sad voice. He hadn't realized, until the labor started, how much he wished he and Roman were married before the baby was born. It was one of those things they should have talked about, but didn't, for what ever reason.

Roman smiled. "I liked the sound of it too, baby. Wait... I will be right back, I swear." Roman stepped out into the hallway. He came back a few minutes later, a grin on his face.

Roman sat on the side of the bed. This time Adam let Roman take his hand. Shawn came into the room and stood next to the bed.

"Hunter is on his way. He made the call and it's good, the guy owes him a favor. I'd say Hunt will be back within an hour. Should be enough time." Shawn's words were like a jigsaw puzzle to Adam, but Roman nodded with a grin.

"Roman?... AHHH!..." Adam's question was cut off when the next contraction hit. Both Roman and Shawn coached Adam to breathe through it. The nurse chuckled when she came in and saw the three me doing the breathing, it was always cute, or so she thought.

"Your doing well, hon. Doctor is a bit tied up... triplets! He thought, and the father thought it was twins. Turns out, one baby was hiding behind another. Third one is being a bit stubborn. Don't worry, Doctor will be with you in plenty of time. Now, you two skedaddle and let me have a look and see how the dilation is going. Shoo... shoo." She waved Roman and Shawn out into the hallway. Roman gave Adam a kiss, then followed after Shawn.

Adam tried not to be embarrassed as he pulled up his knees and the nurse looked between his legs. When males gave birth, the strip of skin between the ball sack and anus, splits open as a birth opening. That's why the strip of skin was so sexually sensitive. The perineum, as the strip is called, closes back naturally a couple of days after birth.

"Looks good, but a ways to go yet. I'd say by morning, you will holding your little bundle of joy, Mister Copeland." The nurse gave Adm a wink and a smile.

"Thank you. You're sure everything is alright?" Adam looked at the older woman with his hazel eyes, as they burned with anxious worry.

The kind nurse gave Adam a pat on the knee as she pulled the sheet up over Adam. "Yes, sweetie, everything is fine. I read your due date in your file, you are within time frame. Some people deliver early, some go way over. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Keep eating the ice chips, stay hydrated, especially after a contraction. Get as much rest as you possibly can, you will need all your energy. Eat if you feel like it, just call me. It's my job to look after you, Mister Copeland." She turned to leave. Adam stopped her at the door.

"Thank you. And please, do call me Adam. After all, you just saw my privates, that makes us friends." He laughed and winked at the nurse.

The nurse laughed. "I'm Nancy. Honey, if you've seen one, you've seen a hundred." She left with a smile on her face. Pregnant men on the verge of delivery were so much sweeter than pregnant women.

Roman came back into the room and sat on the bed with Adam. He took Adam's hand in his. Adam no longer wore his pretty promise ring. It was on the chain with his St. Christoper's medal because his fingers had swollen as his pregnancy advanced.

Roman looked Adam in the eye. "Adam, I... think you're right. No, I know you're right..." Adam interrupted Roman.

"Right about what, Ro? Why do you look... what's wrong? Did the nurse say something? You look so serious." Adam's heart rate picked up a bit. The monitor attached to his wrist beeped faster.

Roman smiled. "No, baby, she said you were doing great. I'm serious because it's a serious matter. As I started to say, you were right. Our baby needs married parents. Adam Joseph Copeland, will you marry me? Right now, as soon as Hunter gets here?" He held tight to Adam's hand and he looked intently into Adam's eyes.

Adam blinked, his mouth moved as he tried to speak. "Ro... man... are you... no... no... I know you're not ready... I won't... no, not out of guilt... I love you, but it has to be... right...for _both_ of us..." Adam swallowed hard. He wanted this more than anything, but he knew Roman wasn't ready or he would proposed sooner.

Roman sighed. "Shawn said you would say that. Adam, I _should_ have proposed at Christmas, I'd bought an engagement ring, with matching wedding bands... I played my old role... I decided _you_ weren't ready. I thought you needed more time to fly alone. Adam, I wanted to marry you when I first picked you up off the steps at Jericho's. I knew then you were _the one_ for me. When I held you in my arms, my soul was at rest. Adam, I love you more than anything, just... _anything_. I want you to be Mister Reigns. Oh Adam, please marry me, I mean it, I _want_ this..." Roman's eyes searched Adam's. They were filled with all the hope in the world.

Adam looked deeply into Roman's eyes. He saw all the love in Roman's heart and his soul. He knew Roman meant what he said. "You know, we should have started this talking thing months ago. Roman, I love... ah..." Adam's reply was abruptly halted when his next contraction hit.

Roman gave a half laugh. "Baby Reigns, you have terrible timing..." His humor stopped and Roman talked Adam through the contraction. When it passed, Roman fed Adam several spoonfuls of ice chips.

"Adam, darling? You alright? I promise, it won't make you less of a man to..." Roman was halted by Adam.

"No, Ro. No, drugs... I want this baby born clean. I won't take the risk either. Now to answer your question. I want to marry you, more than anything. I love you so much, Roman. So, yes, my answer is yes, but how? We need a license." Adam couldn't believe this was actually happening. Married and a baby? Was Heath right? Would karma catch up with him being so happy?

"That's what Hunter is doing. The clerk owes him a favor. Adam, I'm sorry it took me so long to propose. I was so worried about letting you live your life. I should have realized what _you_ wanted was marriage. I love you, baby boy." Roman leaned in and kissed Adam deeply.

Adam moaned into the kiss. Suddenly everything felt so right. His dream was coming true. He was going to marry his Angel. He was going to belong to someone, not because they paid for him, but because Roman loved him, and he loved Roman.

"I love you, my Angel. This is real? You really _want_ to marry me? Really?" Adam looked at Roman with question filled eyes.

Roman smiled. "I'm still your Angel? And yes, you are going to be Adam Reigns. Those poor nurses.. Oh Adam, I love you, and our baby will be born to married parents. I'm sorry again that it took me so long. I worried about the wrong things. I gave you freedom when you really wanted marriage, just as much as I did. I promise you, love, I won't do that again. We will keep talking about things. No more trying to do what I think is best for you; only you can know that."

Adam nodded. "I love you for it though, Roman. I did need to fly. I promise you to speak out more, and not keep my thoughts buried inside. You will always be my Angel. I'm... so happy, Roman. I am going to be married to the most wonderful man in the world... I... don't... oh ma... I wish you were here..." Adam sobbed into his hands. His emotions continued to roller coaster through his brain.

Roman pulled Adam into his arms. "She _is_ here, baby, as are my parents, and grandparents. They are always with us. You are the wonderful one and Adam, my dearest, you are _my_ Angel. I love you." His own eyes were filled with tears, but he held them in. Adam needed him to be strong. He held Adam till the blond stopped his sobs.

"Sorry, Ro... I... my... all over the place... when I was... working... this is a dream I refused to let myself have. I never thought I would ever have a husband and children. oh... oh... here we go again..." Adam was hit with another contraction.

Before the contraction ended, Shawn, Dean, Heath and Seth came into the room. They stood away from the couple until the contraction passed. Heath and Seth held has as they watched their friend struggle through the pain. Seth felt the red head tremble, he knew seeing Adam in labor scared Heath a bit.

"Don't worry. Heath, Jason will be here for you, just like Roman is for Adam. See, Adam is fine now." Seth whispered in Heath's ear.

The contraction ended. Adam gratefully took the spoonful of ice chips into his hot, dry mouth as Roman fed him. He waved at the four men as he ate more ice. Roman turned to see who Adam had waved to. He smiled at his friends.

"Where's Jay?" Roman asked, brow arched. Jay hand an important mission, everything depended on both Jason and Hunter.

"Taking care of his errand. I decided to come with Dean and Seth. Adam? Is it awful?" He asked as he stepped closer to the bed.

Adam smiled, he didn't want to scare Heath. "Not so bad. The breathing helps. Having Roman and Shawn helps too. You will be fine, but do take the La Maze classes. Heath, I'm... we're getting married!" Adam broke out in a huge, shit eating grin.

Heath laughed. "I know... we're your witnesses. Adam, I am so happy for you. Nobody deserves this more than you. When you are home and settled, we'll have a wedding reception for you. Adam, you are going to love being married, it just makes everything so much better. You'll see, you're going to be so happy." He gave Adam a hug.

Roman had gone over to talk to Dean. Seth now sat on the other side of the bed. Adam was surrounded by his dearest friends. It gave him an even better sense of comfort.

"I'm so happy. All this time Roman and I wanted the same thing. We are finally working on not protecting each other so much. You know, Roman wanted me to learn to fly, without getting in the way... but, by doing that, we didn't talk about things. I kept my wants and needs to myself because I didn't want Roman to think I was demanding. Boy, did we screw up. But now, we talk and look what happened! I'm getting married. Oh my god, boys, I am getting married and having a baby...argh!" Adam flopped back on his pillow. It all hit him suddenly like a brick wall.

Roman immediately came back to Adam's side. Seth and Heath went over to join Shawn and Dean in the sitting area of Adam's hospital room. Roman took Adam's hand and caressed his cheek.

"Get some rest, baby. Close those beautiful eyes. I will be right here. I'm never going to be _anywhere_ but by your side." Roman's voice was soft, calm and incredibly soothing.

Adam closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. Roman hoped resting would slow the contraction's down, just enough for Adam to get a good rest. He stayed on the bed and kept up the sweet, gentle caresses to Adam's brow. The smile never left Roman's face.

Adam had only closed his eyes for ten minutes when the next contraction paid a visit. Heath watched with great interest. He noticed how Roman got Adam to focus on him. It helped Adam to quickly steady himself, and get in the rhythm of inhaling and exhaling, along with occasional pants, when the pain was the strongest. Adam's eyes and face reflected the pain, but he was too focused on Roman, that Adam didn't seem to pay any attention to the pain.

Heath was so lost in watching Adam, he wasn't even aware that his own husband had come into the room with Hunter. Hunter gave Shawn a kiss and a smile. He held a piece of paper in his hand.

"I got it, Shawn. You can do the ceremony any time and I will take it to the court house in the morning. Jason, did you do your part?" Hunter asked in a quiet whisper. Adam's contraction was about done.

Jason nodded. "Right where they were supposed to be, in the safe in our office." He answered Hunter but his eyes were on Heath. He was fascinated by the way Heath watched Adam and Roman.

When Roman started feeding Adam ice chips, Heath sat back. He jumped a bit when he saw Jason by his side. "Jaybird, when did you get here?" He gave his husband a kiss.

Jason laughed. "About ten minutes. You were so cute, you were breathing along with Adam. Good practice for our turn." He gave Heath a soft kiss and rubbed Heath's abdomen.

Shawn was reading over a few things from the Bible that he'd found in the drawer of the dresser. It was a copy that the hospital provided.

Hunter went over to the bed. "Hey there kiddo. Quite a surprise, eh? You're gonna be fine. Just need you two to fill this out and sign it. I'm so pleased for you. About time Lieutenant." Hunter gave Roman a slap on the back with with a wink. He left the Marriage License with the couple.

Roman took his sliver pen out of his pocket. "You really ready for this, baby? I am, but I want you to be sure. This is for life; forever." Roman gave Adam a serious look.

Adam looked up at Roman. His hazel eyes were filled with love and most of all confidence. "Yes, Roman, I _am_ sure. I _want_ to build a life, side by side with you and our children. It had better be forever. I can't wait to be Adam Reigns. I'm so glad our baby won't be a bastard." He leaned forward and gave Roman a kiss.

Doctor Ross came into the room. The poor man looked exhausted. "Well, how are you? Any odd feelings?" The Doctor went right to work. Roman took the license and stepped out of the Doctors way.

Adam filled the Doctor in as the older man examined him. The nurses took Adam's vitals and checked the monitor. It was a quick exam. "Well, you are progressing normally. Better do your wedding soon. Once things really get started, it will go fast. Congratulations, Adam, Roman. I've been around you for a long time Adam, getting away from Jericho's was the best thing you could have done. I always hoped, you'd one day realize, you deserved better. I will be back when things pick up. If anything changes, or you feel different, call the nurse." The Doctor smiled at Adam and left with his team of nurses. He had other patients to check.

Roman filled out the paper and signed it. He passed the pen and paper to Adam. With a very happy smile on his face, Adam signed the marriage license. The couple kissed as if to seal their signatures.

"How long to the next contraction?" Shawn asked as he looked at Adam. "After that, we will get you two married. No point in getting interrupted by the baby." Shawn further explained.

"Soon. That's a good idea." Roman replied as Adam had closed his eyes. Roman wanted his boy to rest as much as possible. It was only a few minutes before the contraction hit. Adam and to pant more this time, the pushing feeling had also started. Adam knew it wasn't time to actually push. He feeling came as the baby slipped further into the birthing position.

As Adam sucked down several spoonfuls of fresh ice chips, Shawn, Hunter, Dean, Seth, Jason and Heath gathered around the bed. It was time for the impromptu wedding of Adam and Roman.

Roman propped himself up on the bed, on Adam's right side. He took Adam's hand in his. "We will do this again, properly, later, right now I just want us to be legally wed." He whispered softly as he and Adam settled in.

Shawn stood at the foot of the bed. Seth stood to Shawn's right. Hunter stood on Shawn's left with Jason. Dean stood next to Roman's side of the bed, Heath on Adam's, they were acting as best men. Jason understood that Dean and Roman had been friends for much longer and was happy for Dean to be at Roman's side.

Shawn began. "We are gathered here, as a family to bare witness to the marriage of Roman Joseph Reigns and Adam Joseph Copeland. These two were brought together under trying circumstances. They became friends, then love blossomed between them. Every day that love grew stronger and stronger, but not as strong as it will be tomorrow and all the days to follow. As they now prepare to welcome their first child, we ask blessings upon them." Shawn paused and pulled out the paper he'd been working on. He'd written some short, yet meaningful vows for the couples at their request.

Shawn looked at Adam. "Adam, do you take Roman as your soul mate and companion? Through good and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

Adam looked deeply into Roman's eyes. "I do, oh yes I do." He sniffed deeply. He'd vowed he wasn't going to cry, but tears filled his eyes.

Roman grinned and Shawn looked at them "Roman, do you take Adam as your soul mate and companion? Through good and bad, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do, I most certainly do." Roman replied. He couldn't help it, Roman leaned over and gave Adam a kiss on the nose. They chuckled and smiled at each other.

"Adam, do you have a personal vow for Roman?" Shawn asked the blond.

Adam nodded. "I promise to love you, Roman, with utter devotion. I will care for you with tenderness, and I will always seek to strengthen you, comfort you, and encourage you. You are my Savior Angel and I love you." Adam gave Roman's hand a squeeze and flashed him a beautiful smile.

Roman looked at Shawn. Shawn nodded. "Roman, you may now make your personal vow to Adam."

"Adam, I offer you my love. I offer you my strength. I offer you my weaknesses. Knowing we will walk together, side by side, hand in hand, heart to heart, soul to soul. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control. Sometimes, Adam, I wondered if love is worth fighting for, then I see your face, and I am ready for war. I love you." Roman spoke with absolute conviction. This time, Adam leaned over and kissed Roman's cheek.

Shawn looked at Dean. "The rings please." Shawn held out his hand. Dean placed two silver rings in Shawn's hand. One was wider than the other. They were plain, yet their simplicity made them beautiful. Shawn made the sign of the cross over the rings as he blessed them.

"Roman, in placing this ring on Adam's finger, repeat the vow of the ring." Shawn stated as he held thinner ring out to Roman.

Roman took the ring. He was only able to get it to Adam's knuckle, but it didn't matter. It would fit in a day or two. "Adam, this ring I give you. My personal gift and my precious promise of love, trust and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine." Roman's eyes burned with his love as he spoke.

Heath took the ring for Roman from Shawn, and handed it to Adam. Adam took a deep breath and spoke. "Roman, this ring I give you. My personal gift and my precious promise of love, trust and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine." He slid the wider banded ring easily on to Roman's left ring finger. The couple smiled at each other, and held hands.

Shawn spoke again. "As Shakespeare said; I love thee, I love but thee, with a love that shall not die; till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old." He paused, then Shawn continued. "As God has joined together, let no man put asunder. By the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you, Roman and Adam, husband and husband. Roman kiss your husband quick, before the next contraction!" Shawn ended the ceremony with a laugh.

Roman didn't hesitate, he nearly pounced on his new spouse. Everyone smiled as the newlyweds shared their first married kiss. When the kiss broke, Adam cheeks flushed, he was so happy.

"I love you so much Adam Reigns. Oh I love saying that." Roman whispered softly as he nuzzled Adam's ear.

"I love you so much, Roman Reigns. I love hearing it. Help me put this on the chain for now..." Adam removed the necklace that held his promise ring. Roman added the new wedding band, the put the necklace back around Adam's neck.

"Your engagement ring is still in the safe. I told Jason to leave it. I knew you wouldn't be able to wear it yet..." Roman was halted. Adam's next contraction had begun.

"I'm going to get the nurse." Shawn whispered to Hunter. This contraction seemed different. Adam's breaths were more labored and he looked to be in more pain. Shawn wondered if the delivery was getting close. It was just his own instinct, but he wasn't positive.

Adam whimpered. "Bad... really... bad." He panted out the words as the hard contraction continued.

Roman looked worried. "Better call the..." before he could say it, two nurses came into the room, followed by Hunter.

Roman reluctantly moved away from the bed. He didn't want to leave Adam's side. "I'm here, baby. I'm here." Roman called out to Adam as the nurses took over.

At that moment, Adam didn't care. This was the hardest contraction yet. He wasn't even aware when the nurse checked his dilation. Adam kept up his rhythmic breaths, but it wasn't helping.

"Won't be long now. You are almost fully dilated, we're going to prep you now, hon..." The nurse turned to the others. "Okay folks, time for you to go to the waiting room. Are you going to the labor room?" Her gaze shifted to Roman.

"Damn right I am. Not going to leave my husband's side..." He paused when the nurse flashed him a very shocked look. Roman continued. "Yeah, I know, but we got married a few minutes ago... look that is irrelevant, is he alright? He wasn't in this much pain before." Roman looked at the nurse with worry.

The nurse smiled. "Well, I swan, congratulations. He is fine, everything is perfectly normal. He is in more discomfort because the baby has moved into birth position..." The nurse explained as she hooked an IV into the back of Adam's right hand.

"No, I'm not getting drugs... I don't need that." Adam whimpered as the nurse worked on the IV port.

"It's not drugs, hon. It keeps you hydrated during birth. You _will_ need it. You can't stop delivery to suck on ice chips. I'll give a few minutes to talk to your friends, then we'll go to the labor room." The nurse looked at Adam, then the others.

Heath was the first to hug Adam. "Good luck, Mister Reigns. I am so happy for you. I love you, brother."

Seth took his turn to hug his mentor. "I love you too, Addy. Good luck and we'll be here. Ain't going nowhere till we know if we're Uncles or Aunts... no wait... you know what I mean... niece or nephew." Seth laughed. He was just so excited.

"Love you, boys. Take care of each other. Makes me glad to know my best friends are here." Adam gave Heath and Seth another hug.

Jason and Dean hugged Adam as well, and shook hands with Roman. They left for the waiting room with their mates.

Shawn gave Adam a hug and a kiss. "You will be fine. I'm really glad you and Roman..." Shawn was halted by Adam.

"No, Shawn. Thank you, so much for doing our marriage. I love you." Adam was cut off by yet another contraction.

Instead of the usual, the nurses whisked Adam over to a transfer bed and wheeled him off to the labor room. Roman walked be side the stretcher and held his husband's hand.

Shawn gathered Hunter, and the four younger men around in the maternity waiting room. He said a brief prayer for the safe deliver of Baby Reigns.

Everyone sat down to wait. Mark, Glenn, Gunner and Sam walked in. "Gunner insisted on being here. I hope it's alright." Glenn spoke a little timidly. It was still strange to just be free.

"It's fine. They just took Adam to delivery. You'll never guess what else. They are married..." Shawn halted when Gunner squealed .

"Did you marry them? Oh that's great. It's about time." Gunner said with a laugh. Shawn went on to tell the new arrivals about the sudden wedding.

The little group settled in to wait the birth of Baby Reigns. They had no idea how long they would be there. They only knew they would be there for Adam and Roman. That's just the way it was.

Two hours later, Roman and Adam, through the nurse, announced the birth of Yvonne Masina Reigns. She was six pounds and twenty inches long. She had Adam's fair hair, and Roman's complexion. She was a perfect blend of her parents. Yvonne Reigns would be a real beauty as she grew older.

The birth, for a first baby was a breeze for Adam. Doctor Ross said Adam was one of those rare people who were made to have children. Adam was fine, just tired. His birth opening had already begun to close.

The nurse told the men to go have some breakfast, freshen up and be ready to meet the baby. Adam and Roman wanted a little time alone first, and that would give everyone time to eat.

Hunter decided to take everyone to a near by restaurant. Nobody really wanted hospital food.

Adam and the baby had been take to Adam's private room. Roman had gone to get some breakfast for them from the fast food place across the street. Roman didn't walk, he floated. He couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed. He was married and a father.

Roman never though his life could change so much, but it was all for the better. Adam was the best thing that had ever happened to him and now, Yvonne had come into their lives. Roman had thought he knew love at first sight, but it was nothing like what he felt the second he saw his beautiful daughter. _That_ was instant.

Roman knew from that moment on, everything that he and Adam did would be for her. It made Roman want to do his best. It would soon be time for the promotions tests, Roman vowed to make Captain. That would mean a bigger pay check and greater benefits. His thoughts went to his husband and daughter. He couldn't wait to get back.

Adam was glad for a moment alone with his new daughter. He 'd asked Roman for a real food from across the street, but what he really wanted was to decompress. He held the pink blanket wrapped bundle in his arms, like she was a delicate China doll.

Yvonne's little face was chubby, pink and glowed. Her dusting of blond hair showed signs of having a natural curl. She had Roman's caramel coloring, and would have Roman's full lips. Adam noticed that his daughter had his strong chin, or would have. She was absolutely their child, a Reigns. It made Adam feel better that there wasn't an ounce of Hart about her.

Adam wondered what John Cena would have thought of her. A week ago, Roman had told Adam he located the place where John's ashes were buried. Roman had discovered that John's body _had_ been for medical research, then cremated. It was cold and some what cruel, but it was the way it was. John's ashes were in a section of the cemetery where unclaimed bodies were laid to rest. There may or may not be a marker. Roman promised to take Adam to the cemetery when he was ready. Adam was grateful that Roman had gone to all the trouble to find out about John's grave.

Adam did want to take Yvonne to his mother's grave so his ma could meet her granddaughter.

Adam looked at his daughter. He was blown away. He was a former, homeless street rat whore, now married to a police officer and the father of a new born baby. It was almost too much. Adam knew one thing, the baby in his arms was love in its purest, most precious and most trusting form. Yvonne depended on Roman and himself for everything. Adam made a vow.

"You will never know the pain and heartache I knew, my precious angel. Your father and I will lay down our lives for you. You will never want for anything. I will work till my fingers bleed to provide for you, as will your father. You have Uncles who will love and protect you, if your father and I can't be here for you. You are so loved Yvonne Masina Reigns." Adam kissed the top of his daughter's head.

Yvonne opened her little eyes. Parent and child looked at each other. For once, the eyes that reflected back at him shone with utter love and trust.

Adam's life was no longer a reflection... in the mirror.

 _ **The End**_

 _A/N: I know this story ended on an odd day. but I wanted to be ready for the new story on Sunday. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I think this was one of my better stories, and it is special because it got me through my darkest days. Stay tuned for my next story, entitled, ADAM'S HEART. It will feature Adam with a new pairing for me, but one I have wanted to write for a long time. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you once again, my dear and faithful readers, and friends. All the best for a blessed day. Lady Dragonsblood._


End file.
